Unexpected Turn Of Events
by The King of Swag
Summary: What would happen if a teen male appeared in Equestria? What would happen if he was mutated a bit from the messed up spell cast of Twilight Sparkle? What would happen if Fluttershy found him first? What would happen when Celestia gives him a mission? Well, I guess Nicholas Burton will need to expect the unexpected! OC/Fluttershy, may or may not have Human/Pony lemons.
1. The 'Failed' Spell

**Ay yo what up everybody! Second story, Unexpected Turn of Events is an MLP parody! Basically it's a story with my OC character will be transported to the Equestria. He won't be a full human due to some mistakes in Twilight's spell casting, but for my OC it'll just make the unexpected even more unexpected! As well as falling for a certain pegasus!**

**The sorry will revolve around the MLP plot and many episodes will be in the story. Not all of them, but most of them. Got it? Good, now...**

**I do NOT own MLP:FiM. Hasbro does.**

**Here... We... GO!**

* * *

**Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter 1: The 'Failed' Spell**

"Ooh, I think I'm ready Spike!" Twilight Sparkle squealed in excitement. "I can't wait to perform my latest spell! Aren't you excited, Spike?"

Behind her leaning against the wall was her small green and purple dragon assistant, Spike. Instead of his usual cheery self, his eyes were drooping in a state of exhaustion. His eyes were slowly closing to a shut and a small drop of saliva hung from his lower lip.

He was about to fall forward, passed out, until Twilight gave a sharp "Spike!" that effectively got him awake once more. The dragon tripped before regaining his balance against the wall. When Spike stopped stumbling Twilight frowned. "Spike, what's wrong with you?" She asked and Spike gave a long yawn.

"Oh I dunno, maybe it's because I'm still awake at 11:42 at night." Spike drawled, his grumpy attitude showing. "C'mon Twilight, let's just get some sleep. We can wait 7 hours to perform a simple spell, right?"

Before he knew it, Twilight's face had appeared just a few inches from his own. The young dragon yelped in surprise while Twilight narrowed her eyes. "Spike! This isn't just a _simple spell_! It's the Cross Dimension Rift Spell!" She exclaimed sternly.

"Princess Celestia sent me this spell so I can figure out how it works! She wants me to perform it Spike! As soon as possible!" She said, a little out of breath while Spike gave another small yawn. "Okaaaay… but did you really need to trash the whole Library for this?" He said pointing behind her. The Element of Magic turned her head and soon gained a light blush on her cheeks.

Littering the floors were piles and piles of books and scrolls, each open and tossed around without care. Twilight chuckled nervously. "Oh, oops." Spike sighed and rubbed his head.

"Look Twilight, I know you're all for doing new spells, but you need some rest. Like you always told me when I was younger, 'staying up too late will cause health problems.'" Spike recited and Twilight bit the inside of her cheeks. "Ooh, I know, but this was the most sophisticated spell I've ever received and it took me a week to figure it out! At least let me try it once." She pleaded with a quivering lip.

Spike just stared at her. Normally it would be reversed, him asking her to stay up for something not the other way around. Spike chuckled inwardly. Right now, even if it didn't mean much, he had the choice of her actions.

He tapped his chin in a teasing way and started mumbling incoherent words. "Spike," She whined. "Think about the wonders of a new world!" She reasoned desperately. Seeing Twilight get annoyed, Spike gave her a small smile. "Oh alright. Just once and we go to bed." He said.

"Ooh, thank you, thank you!" Twilight squealed like a schoolgirl getting candy and went to the center of the room. Once she got into a good set of firm footings, she started to chant ancient words under her breath. Her horn began to glow a light purple as words started to fly out her mouth.

Spike had resumed his position on leaning against the Library wall, trying to stay awake, even though the sound of seeing a new world intrigued him to know end, his body was still too tired to show excitement. He continued to watch Twilight from the sidelines and after a few seconds of hearing chants, wind was slowly swirling around the library.

His eyes opened farther as he saw Twilight's horn pulse a few times and her mane started to float up into the air. Feeling her magic pulse outwards and getting stronger, Spike got a little worried. "Uh, Twilight?"

She didn't hear him and continued to chant the words. Soon her eyes opened up and appeared white while she started to float into the air. "Twilight…!" Spike said as he tried to take a step back from the now forming ball of purple magic. The wind had already started to pick up, shaking or pushing over everything in the room.

Spike looked at the flying books that seemed to orbit around Twilight's form like the Solar System. "Hey! Twilight!" Spike exclaimed, trying to shout for his friend's attention. Since the wind had been flying around ferociously, pulling and/or pushing objects during its rampage, the wind had a grip on a large book on the top shelf behind Spike's form.

A large, very large book started to shake in its spot before it had begun twitching forward into the chaos inside the Library. Once the wind's hold managed to pull the book out, the weight of the book had caused it to drop. When Spike had taken a deep breath to call out to Twilight once more, the book had fallen down on him, accidently pushing the air from his stomach and out of his mouth in the form of green flames.

When the flames flew at the floating Twilight, the bubble of magic surrounding her took the hit, but instead of breaking apart, the flames were absorbed into the magic shield and were swirling around Twilight as well.

Spike started to squirm under the book, trying to escape while he watched Twilight finish her chanting. When the purple unicorn had finished the spell's enchantments, her eyes were opened as far as they could and the magic bubble exploded outwards, sending any floating books into the walls or floor. The magic on Twilight's horn pulsed with a small course of static running along it before it shot forward towards the wall. The small pulse of magic bounced off the walls surfaced and off the floor's as well.

Twilight had already fallen to the ground and took shelter from the rogue magic as it ricocheted from wall to wall, floor to ceiling. When the magic's course had turned towards Spike, the small dragon let out a loud yelp and closed his eyes. Before the magic energy could touch Spike, it turned into vapor and disappeared before coming in contact with Spike's face.

Twilight crawled out from under a pile of books and ran towards her assistant. "Oh Celestia, Spike are you okay!?" She worried as she used her magic to lift the heavy book off the dragon's back. The small dragon was whimpering with his arms shielding his face.

"Spike!" The young reptile popped his eyes open to look at Twilight's worried glance. He realized that he was shaking like a leaf and quickly sprung up onto his two feet, his claws dusting himself off. "Um, I'm alright! No need to worry!" He said, trying to act tougher than he actually was. Twilight let out a sigh of relief and then giggle at her assistant.

"Well Spike, I guess the spell was a bust. A deals a deal, let's get to bed." She said, disappointed that her newest spell didn't work like she hoped.

Spike let out a breath of relief at the thought of sleeping in his bed, but before he took a step, he let out a forced cough and pointed behind Twilight once more. "I'm not cleaning this up." Spike said, his tone holding annoyance as Twilight gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll clean up while you get to bed." Spike nodded at her answer and began to walk towards the door to their bedroom. "Goodnight Twilight."

"'Night Spike." She answered back as the door closed behind Spike. Twilight let out a long frustrated sigh. "I thought I got all the details right this time!" She mumbled angrily. "What happened?" What Twilight didn't know happened was with Spike's flames and her magic, the spell worked, but not in the fashion Twilight wanted.

She would've stayed up and read what she was supposed to do, but the unicorn was too exhausted to even care. All her excitement left as she used her magic to lift of numerous books at the same time. She decided to try again in the morning when her body was well rested and her mind clear.

As she continued cleaning, she failed to sense the presence of magic somewhere around Ponyville's borders.

* * *

_**Everfree Forest **_

In a small field, a large portal of swirling light purple and green colored magic formed over the grass, its light radiating through the dark forest trees. Animals, becoming curious at the strange energy, began to draw near the area. Squirrels and bats hung up in the tree tops and larger animals like bears and leopards stayed on the ground. As they heard the portal make a whirring sound, the light made from the portal glowed brighter.

When the animals saw nothing else happen, they're curiosity started to get the better of them. Bears started to communicate in their language as well as squirrels, most likely saying 'What do you think it is?'

As all the animals continued to communicate, 2 bats screeched at each other. The bigger bat seemed to talk to the younger and smaller one in shock. 'What do you mean you wanna check it out!?'

'What, don't you?' The smaller bat screeched and the bigger one shook his head. 'No I don't! That magic energy... thing, seems dangerous! We shouldn't even be here!' The smaller bat started to shriek back.

'But father!'

'No buts! We're leaving right now!'

The smaller bat had a weird breath, probably a sigh. 'Okay... we can go...' He said in defeat and the older bat nodded. Once the bigger bat stretched his wings, he took off and began to fly through the night.

'C'mon, if you hurry, you might catch up with you're mother for din-' The father bat stopped when he looked back. Where his son was supposed to be flying behind him was empty. His eyes widened. He zoomed back to the branch they were last at and once he landed, he looked around quickly.

'SON! SON!' He screeched as loud as he could before a squirrel scurried up to him. The squirrel picked her ear and stood up on her hind legs. 'Why're you screaming so loudly?'

'I lost my son, that's why!'

'What does he look like?'

'... ME!'

'Oh, is that him?' The squirrel said pointed to the swirling portal. The bat looked towards where she pointed and gasped. Flying in front of the portal was his son. His child looked like he was gonna enter the portal and jumped off the branch.

The younger bat, looked at the portal with wide eyes. He saw strange images flash through the light. Some good, some bad, some horrific. The small bat flapped his wings harder and was about to fly away to join his father until he heard a scream.

'SON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'

The small bat yelped in shock and accidentally flapped backwards, shooting himself into the portal. The older bat gasped and stopped flying towards the portal. His eyes were wide and mouth was hanging open.

'Son...'

After a few seconds of silence from everything, the bat held his head down and positioned his wings to spin him around. Before he took off, he heard a familiar screeching noise and looked back to see a small bat fly through the portal.

The older bat flapped to his child and was gonna scold him for scaring him like that until he saw a frightened look on his boy's face. 'RUN!' The child screeched loudly, zooming past his father. The older bat blinked before taking after his son and flying off as well, planning to question him as soon as he caught up.

All the other animals looked at the small bat family and thought, 'Run? From what?'

Without warning, a hand had poked through making some animals back away. They all saw something else as well. Following the hand was an arm, then a torso, then a head, and following after that was a pair of legs. When the body was finished being spat out from the portal, the creature fell to the floor, groaning in pain before the portal flashed for a quick second before disappearing.

As the creature lied across the grassy ground, his image was shown to any and all creatures that weren't frightened and stayed. He had a black jacket with a red undershirt, his pants were a light blue with ripped holes at the knees and he had red, black and white shoes with a man shaped symbol holding a ball at the ankles. The skin of the creature was brown, his black hair short and glasses hanging on his face. This creature is known as a Human, a species long extinct in this world.

As the Human slowly got up, animals backed away when they saw a hand rub the human's forehead. "Ouch." The human spoke, surprising most of the watching animals. The voice sounded like a male, so the human was diagnosed as a man. "Ugh, my head." He muttered as he opened up an eye. That eye widened as he saw creatures hiding in the dark, their eyes glowing as they stared at him. "Wh-where am I…!?" He whispered in panic, backing up slowly.

When the boy started to get up, his body had begun to twitch and he fell back to the floor in pain. "What's going on!?" He grunted as he clutched his chest. While the animals of the Everfree Forest watched on, they all saw a blackish red aura start to ooze from his body.

The aura covered the boy's squirming form like a dome. Once the dome was completed, the animals looked closely and saw an interesting scene. On his back and under his jacket were moving bumps, going back and forth, side to side, and up and down. The human started to scream in pain before the bumps pushed the jacket up.

With the sound of a tear, the jacket was pierced through by two very large wings, bat looking dragon wings. They were covered in blood from being pushed out from the skin. They flapped in a dazed manner.

Pretty soon, all the animals saw another bump, this time a few inches under the wings. The jacket didn't have a third hole because this time, a long arrowhead tipped tail poked through the back of his pants. The tail was long and black, as thin as a whip. It was covered in blood as well. As the transformation continued, the animals were too far away to notice that the human's canines had begun to grow longer and sharper, like fangs. As the red aura slowly started to leave, the human's screams had died down to heavy pants for air. The boy was sweating from exhaustion as his eyes opened up slowly, showing slit like pupils. His hands were still clutching his chest, but this time it wasn't from pain. It was because he felt a strong heat inside his lungs and before he could comprehend what happened, he started to cough out puffs of smoke before the last cough let out a small stream of red fire. Animals saw the destructive element erupt from his mouth and immediately began flee.

'RUN AWAY!'

After the fire stopped flowing from his mouth, the boy fell on his back, gasping as his throat burned slightly. His eyes glossed over in a dazed manner as darkness took over. But before his vision left him, he could've sworn her saw a blurry blotch of yellow and pink slowly coming near him, a soft and far away sound of "Oh Celestia… are you… okay….?" He finally closed his eyes and sleep overtook him.

This 'human' was me… Nicholas Burton.

* * *

**Weird chapter 1 with the bats and the animal stupidity and the spell gone wrong... But let's just talk about other things like reviews! Good or bad, doesn't matter as long as it helps me realize what needs to be added or changed.**

**Anyway, Chapter 2: Trying To Fit In. Stay tuned.**

**Peace!**

**(I'll be a bit slow with updated, but I'll try to work every 1 or 2 weeks. Always check my profile for new stories. Remember: check, read, review. Simple 3 step plan.)**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Hello readers! I'm back with a new chap of Unexpected Turn Of Events! If ya'll waited long enough for me to update and forgot what happened last, then let me enlighten you! **

**1.) Twilight's cast of the Dimensional Rift Spell got 'fucked' up because of Spike's dragon fire. **

**2.) Portal opened in Everfree Forest and a bat child accidently flew in and out because of his stupid father's yelling. **

**3.) Then when my OC was pooped out of the portal like a turd, he was mutated from being exposed to Equestira's magic environment, gaining wings and a tail.**

**4.) And finally, an angel appeared and took him too her home, aka Fluttershy's being nice and caring. **

**That is all! Now on with the story/series parody!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MLP**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**

Nicholas groaned lightly as he turned around in his bed. "Are you awake now?" A soft voice asked, making Nicholas' eyes snap open. With a quick movement, Nicholas sat up in his 'bed' and looked at the owner of the voice. His eyes widened. There in front of him was a female yellow colored pegasus with a pink mane. On her flank was a symbol of three pink butterflies. Her large worried eyes were a greenish blue color.

"Oh my, did I startle you?" She said quietly as Nicholas stared at her in shock, his mouth hanging open.

As if his body was catching up to his mind like a race, Nicholas finally let out a terrified scream, making the pegasus jump back. "AAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" His voice was loud, but that didn't surprise the pegasus as much as the fact that he was able to speak English. The pegasus saw Nicholas start to back up in the bed before he pushed his wings against the wall, making him scream even louder from both surprise and pain. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He said taking notice of his new appendages, as well as his swishing tail.

The pegasus raised her hoofs. "Please calm down, mister." She asked quietly as Nicholas' head turned towards her quickly. "You can talk!?" He exclaimed, his voice a bit scratchy from screaming as loud as he could. The pegasus nodded slowly. "But how is that possible? How is _this_ possible!?" He asked motioning to his wings. The pegasus nodded slowly as she walked closer. "Just calm down and take a deep breath." She instructed calmly, her voice saying otherwise than the fear in her eyes. The 'human' was hesitant to nod, but he did. He placed his hand on his chest and took a deep breath to calm down his beating heart.

When Nicholas opened his eyes again to look at the pegasus, he saw a small on her mouth. "See, was that so hard?" She asked and Nicholas shook his head slowly. "How is this happening? How are you able to talk?" He asked quietly, but the pegasus didn't answer his question like he wanted. He was only answered with a "Oh my, you must be hungry. Excuse me for a minute." Nicholas saw the yellow pony hover out the room, leaving him alone. He looked over his shoulder to spot his right wing. He raised a hand to touch it to check if it was real. Unconsciously the wing flinched when his fingertips touched, making his body jump in surprise.

'What's going on? Why do I have wings and a tail!?' He thought as he raised his right hand to his face. The second the hand touched his face, he realized something was wrong. He didn't have his glasses on and his vision was as sharp as it could get when the lens were clean. First he woke up to a talking pony, then he realized he had new limbs, and now he can see perfectly without his glasses. But for some reason… he believes he's seen her… somewhere. But still, how many talking ponies can you say you remember until you mix up who is who and forget someone"

"This has to be a dream." He said to himself, he muttered putting his face in his hands.

"What dream?" He heard the same quiet voice and he flinched again when he saw the same pony hovering next to him with a loaf of bread on a napkin. "Oops, sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you again." Her voice was so quiet, but caring in every possible way. Why does it bother him so much!? He saw the bread in her hands… hoofs, and outstretched his arms to take it.

The pegasus saw his gesture and dropped the bread in his hands. "I thought you might be hungry." Nicholas gave a small smile, a little bit forced. "Thank you." He responded, but when Nicholas remembered what happened before, shook his head. "Oh yeah, it's not your fault I'm easily startled, I'm still a little jumpy from all of," He motioned his arms around the room and then to her. "This. I mean where I come from, there were no talking animals. Or flying horses." The yellow pegasus titled her head a bit, letting her pink mane hit the floor slightly. "Really? Where do you come from?" She asked politely.

Before Nicholas spoke however, the pegasus cut him off in a hurry, like she just realized something. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" She coughed a little before smiling. "My name's Fluttershy, nice to meet you." Nicholas froze so quickly, he thought time was stopped.

'That name! I knew I recognized her!' Nicholas' eyes widened as his blood ran cold. 'I'm in My Little Pony!?' Nicholas looked at the bread in his hands in deep thought. 'But how is this possible? I… I should be at home, getting ready for school. Not in a world with talking ponies!' Nicholas' breathing started to pick up. 'What if I never get home? What if I can't hang out with my friends anymore? What if-' Nicholas gasped in horror. 'What if can't get laid!? AAAAAHHH!' He screamed in his mind, his head shaking from side to side.

He felt a hoof on his shoulder and turned to see Fluttershy's worried eyes. "Are you alright? I tried talking to you and you weren't listening." Nicholas gulped as he turned away from her. "I really don't belong here. I need to get back home." He said quickly. "Where in Equestria do you live?" Nicholas could easily tell that the yellow pegasus was confused. The whole world was filled with talking ponies! There couldn't possibly be any other place in this world where there weren't any. Nicholas gulped again. "I'm not from Equestria. I'm from a different world." He said making Fluttershy's eyes go wide. "W-wha-" He felt a bit too daring, but he needed to understand how he got there. He opened his mouth.

"Can you take me to Twilight Sparkle's house?"

Fluttershy took a few steps away in surprise, a slight fear in her pupils. "H-h-how do you know Twilight?" She demanded as he raised his hands. She looked even more scared from his gesture.

'Damn, forgot they don't know what hands are.' He took a breath. "Look, I don't want to cause any trouble. I just need to speak with her. I promise I'll explain everything when we get there." He said carefully and saw Fluttershy whimper slightly. "Please?" Fluttershy stared at the 'human' before giving a small nod. It was unsure, but it was still a nod. "Okay, follow me." She said and Nicholas smiled.

Before he got up, his stomach rumbled, scaring Fluttershy enough to let out an "Eep!" He chuckled sheepishly and grabbed the bread from the bed.

* * *

_**Nicholas' P.O.V (Most of the time)**_

I really can't believe this was happening. I can't believe I was in the _world_ of _**My Little Pony**_!

I looked at Fluttershy who was trotting at my side, a bit nervous at my being. But I could still tell she was giving me a chance. I mean, this was Fluttershy! _The_ Fluttershy that would give any creature a chance, no matter how big or small they were. But I guess telling her I was from another dimension kinda scared her more than I thought. I couldn't really blame her. Other than her character of being the kindest, but most easily scared per- I mean pony, she was in the spot of being next to creature, that she had no idea what I could do, from another dimension. I mean, she could easily believe I'm an invader wanting to take over her land!

But hey, that's why I think.

Anyway, we've been walking through Ponyville for a few minutes and I could tell you that my excitement was getting higher and higher with each passing second. Looking at a lot of Technicolor ponies doing their own things is a lot better than watching the show. Sure I've been receiving a few, no scratch that. A LOT of suspicious, slightly disgusted, and scared expressions from almost every pony that I'm near. I swore I heard someone mutter under their breath, "Was that a burnt Diamond Dog? No it has wings." I snorted and crossed my arms with a huff. "Of course somepony calls me a _burnt_ Diamond Dog." There better not be any racists in this world, or I swear there will be hell.

"We're almost there." Fluttershy said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I looked away from a stand of carrots and saw a large tree like house just a few feet away. It's surprising how much I didn't seem to notice it. I bent down a little bit and turned to Fluttershy with a grin. "Thank you for helping me Fluttershy. I really appreciate it." She turned to me and I thought she was gonna give me a smile, but I only saw her eyes widen and her mouth clamp shut when she looked at me. I lost my grin. "What, what's wrong?" I guess Fluttershy couldn't speak so she pointed her hoof to her mouth. I looked a bit confused until I reached into my pocket.

Fluttershy saw a small thin rectangular object in my hand, on side a shiny black and the other was a silver coloring. I looked at the black side and saw my reflection, or more specifically my now identified, lengthened canines. "Jesus, I have fangs!?" I exclaimed in surprise putting a finger under my right canine. 'Damn, I look like a black Dracula right now! I wonder what other surprises there are?' I thought to myself until I heard a small voice.

"Um, what is that in your hand?" Fluttershy whispered and I looked at my IPod.

"Oh this?" I chuckled. "Back in my world my people created advanced technology. This is just one of the many things that were created. It's called an IPod." She looked at me in surprised curiosity. "What does it do?" I smirked, showing my fangs on accident. I saw Fluttershy try to hide a flinch so I tried to speak without exposing my teeth. "Well, back in my world it can go on something called the Internet. It's like a very large digital…" I tried to find a good word until I looked at Twilight's home. "Like a digital library! It holds everything you want to learn." Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Really?" I nodded.

"But that's not all. It can hold music, take pictures, videos, I could talk to friends," I rubbed the back of my head. "Well if I had internet connection I could talk to them. But yeah, that's basically the gist of things." I explained and I could see Fluttershy floating next to me, looking at my IPod with amazement. "All that in that tiny thing? That's amazing." She said and I raised my hand to point forward. She looked in the direction of my finger to find that we're at Twilight's door. "Oh!" She said, blushing a bit in embarrassment. I had a choice to warn her that we were already at our destination or say nothing and let her hover face first into the door. Hey I'm not an asshole... to ponies.

She landed back on the ground and raised her hoof to knock.

_Knock, knock!_

We heard the sound of shuffling and childish version of curses from the inside. "H-hold on! I'm coming!" We heard Twilight's rushed tone. Fluttershy and I looked at each other before I shrugged. Both of us heard hoofsteps and the door unlocking.

The door quickly opened up to see a puffing purple unicorn with unruly hair. Twilight had her eyes closed and a nervous smile. "Sorry, welcome to Ponyville Li-" Twilight's words died in her throat when she looked at me. Her eyes were wide, pupils shrunken to pin dots. "D-Diamond Dog…" She whispered and I quickly waved my hands with a shaking head. "No, no, no, no! I'm not a Diamond Dog!" I said quickly making her take a step back. "I-It can talk…!"

Fluttershy sighed and took a step forward. She like me, needed answers and being scared won't do much help. "Twilight, can you let us in? We need to talk about, uh," I forgot I didn't tell her my name. "My name is Nicholas Burton. Nick for short." I said kindly. Fluttershy nodded. "Yeah... Nick." Twilight stared at me before looking a bit unsure. "What are you?" She said, a bit on her must-learn-about-new-things side. I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything inside." I assured and Twilight gave me a small nod, a little cautious, but still granted me access into her home.

I stepped inside to look around, seeing some books scattered around on the floor and on the left side of the room, I spotted a small green and purple dragon. He was swiping the floor with a broom, trying to get rid of the dust or ripped paper. I raised my hand. "Hello." I said, careful not to alarm him. My efforts were in vain when he turned around. His eyes widened. Shit. "Diamond Dog!" He screamed before running towards me with the broom. I gasped and ran away from the rampaging mini-dragon. "He-hey! I'm not a Diamond Dog! Cut it out!" I shouted as Spike continued to whack me with the broom stick.

Fluttershy and Twilight were still at the door, and surprising to me, they were both giggling. I guess seeing me, a creature that could possible kick Spike across the room, running from a small dragon with a broom stick was funny to them. I frowned. I didn't think so. "Can you tell him to stop!?" I shouted, dodging another swipe.

Twilight gave an amused sigh and trotted forward. "Okay, Spike stop attacking Nick." She said, but Spike didn't exactly hear correctly with his yelling. He brought the broom stick down on me again, but as if on reflex, my tail shot out and grabbed the broom, holding the dragon in the air. Spike was kicking in frustration. "Hey, put me down!" He demanded and I grinned at him.

"Not so tough now are ya?" I teased until Spike took a deep breath. Another shit.

As Spike let out a small puff of fire, it was like time slowed down for me for multiple things to happen. 1.) I took in more air than I should of for a small gasp. 2.) I felt a warm feeling boiling in my stomach and lungs. 3.) When the extra air began to release from my lungs, I felt the warmth flow up to my throat. 4.) My throat began to burn lightly and my cheeks puffed up. And 5.) My mouth was forced open by a small burst of red flames, shooting towards Spike's green.

Right now, I didn't know what the hell just happened. All I remember from the last 2 seconds was Spikes fire, air in my lungs, warm in my throat, and then flipping fire from my mouth! While I couldn't comprehend my new actions, neither could Spike as his green flames made contact with my red and both canceled each other out, making both of our eyes wide.

"You/I can breathe fire!?" We said at the same time until I heard a cough. I looked over to see Twilight with an uneasy expression. "Nick, can you please put Spike down? Spike stop trying to burn our guest." She ordered and both of us slowly nodded. I lowered Spike to the ground and unwrapped my tail from around him. I saw the small drake look at me with a suspicious eye, but said nothing insulting.

When all of us calmed down, I sat in front of Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike taking a deep breath. "For starters, I really don't know how I got into this world." Twilight immediately cut me off. "This world?" She said confused. "Uh yeah, this world. I'm saying that I'm from a different universe." Twilight's eyes widened. "Really!?" She exclaimed. 'Did my spell work?' She thought and I continued.

"Anyway, the only thing I remember was talking to one of my friends at his house before walking to his kitchen to get something to drink. Then when I opened his fridge, all I saw was a green and purple swirling vortex before I got sucked in. I even thought I heard the sounds of screeching in my ears and before I knew it, I was in a forest in the middle of the night with a tail and wings. Then I passed out and woke up in Fluttershy's cottage." I explained and Twilight hummed lightly.

"So you're saying that you were taken from your world on accident and when you came here you gained wings and a tail? Like you normally don't have?" I nodded. "When did you get to the Everfree Forest?" I didn't mention Everfree did I? No, I couldn't have made a simple mistake so soon! Luckily to calm myself down, I remembered that Fluttershy's cottage was nearest to the Everfree so it was safe to assume that Twilight didn't think suspiciously of me. Yet.

Fluttershy spoke up. "I found him last night around 11:30 when I saw a flash of light during my time putting the chickens to sleep. They seemed kinda scared a bit before the lightshow, though." Before me or Fluttershy could say anything, Twilight jumped towards Spike with a gleeful smile. "Spike, the spell worked!" She screamed in his face, making the dragon cringe from the volume. "I _did_ cast the spell right! It worked!" Watching the purple unicorn shake her assistant back and forth, I couldn't help, but raise my right eyebrow.

"Wait, what spell?" I accused, my arms crossed over my chest. Of course I was a bit peeved because for all of your information, I was just kidnapped and taken to another universe! With talking ponies who can use magic or fly!... Actually this doesn't sound that bad.

"My mentor, Princess Celestia, gave me a spell that allows dimension traveling." Twilight explained. "I perfected it last night and casted it, but when it looked like nothing had happened, I thought it didn't work so I gave up. But now you're here, saying you appeared in the Everfree Forest! Just around the time the spell was casted! Ooh, this is amazing!" Before the girl, er mare, could jump around, Fluttershy held her down with a horrified face. "Twilight, you mean to tell us that you brought Nicholas here?" The unicorn nodded. "Twilight that's horrible! You just stole him from his home!" She screamed, even though it sounded like an inside-voice.

Twilight blinked before realizing what she caused. She stopped her bouncing and her eyelids dropped. She turned to me with an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She said solemnly.

Wow, that was the fastest I've ever seen a female change moods. Sure, I should've been a bit more peeved, but she was only doing what her teacher ordered her to do. Plus, I'm the only human who's getting the chance to talk to a freakin' unicorn and pegasus! I sighed. "It's alright. I guess if I were in your shoes," She looked at me in confusion. "Hooves, I probably would've tried the same thing." Twilight blinked at me.

"So you forgive me?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I do. Even though I'm still a little freaked out that I'm in another universe, it's still pretty amazing." I joked as Fluttershy looked at me with confused eyes. "But don't you want to get back to your world?" I nodded. "Well yeah, sure I do. But c'mon, wouldn't you want to explore a world you've never seen?" I quickly saw Twilight nod her head, but Fluttershy shook hers in denial. I didn't notice that Twilight's ears had perked up when she heard the word 'explore'. I saw her horn glow purple and appearing before her was a small notepad and a quill.

"Nicholas, can I ask you some questions? I'd like to know what you are and what you're world is like." I smiled and nodded. "Sure why not?" Twilight gave an excited squeal. Right now, I had to think of things I barely even learn in Biology _and_ keep my appearance friendly.

"Okay first question: What is your race and how old are you?"

"I'm a Homo Sapien, human for simple terms. If you want to know more, I can tell you that my race has evolved from the simian race." Twilight nodded, her quill writing on the pad ferociously. "And I'm 15 years old." She stopped writing and looked at me in surprise. "15? But you're so big and your voice is so deep!" I chuckled. "Yeah, humans can grow differently. I'm pretty sure I'm the normal height of a teenager or a grown person, but I guess from puberty, my voice got deeper." Twilight smiled and wrote it down. "I'm gonna ask you what and how long this puberty thing lasts later." I felt a small amount of heat in my cheeks. Talking to a female, even a mare, was still embarrassing when talking about hormones and wet dreams.

"Okay, second question: How long do humans live?"

"Rough estimate, I'd have to say to 80 years old, maybe 90 if they live healthy enough."

"Are you a male or a female?" I looked at her with a deadpan expression that said 'are you kidding me?'

"I'm a male. I have the male genitalia to prove it." Twilight looked up from her pad. "And where is it located?" I was hesitant, but I stood up and used my hands to circle around my crotch area. She seemed to have realized I had pants on. "Why are you wearing clothes?" I blinked.

"Well, back in my world, it's taboo to be naked around others. But in scientific terms, I'd have to say because our skin is too thin to protect against cold temperatures."

"Okay… fourth question: Do you use magic?" I answered quickly.

"Huh, I wish I did. Back in my world, we use technology. A lot of it." Fluttershy smiled and turned to her friend. "That's right, Twilight. Outside he told me that his world uses something called the Internet. It's like a huge digital library." Twilight's eyes widened. "A library!?" I nodded, already seeing this coming. "Yeah, we have lots of things that use the internet or technology. You can go on something called the computer and search up anything you want and it'll pop up in 2 seconds saying 'this out of 3 billion results.'" Twilight's eyes began to sparkle in astonishment. "The internet sounds so amazing! Do you have it with you?"

I sighed and shook my head. I saw her eyes dull in disappointment. A total 180 in emotions once again. "I'm sorry, but even if I did have a computer it wouldn't work. On my planet, called Earth," I saw Twilight write it down. "In space, we have a satellite that gives us Internet Connection." I swore I almost saw Twilight explode. "You've perfected space travel!? What didn't your race perfect?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I guess you can say lots of simpler things because most of my race are really ignorant. But in my world we didn't come close to portals to another dimension or the use of magic. Scientists in my world believe that parallel dimensions are a myth and magic is just tricks with scientific shortcuts." Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike gasped. They looked a bit insulted.

"No magic?" I shook my head. "Well that's, um, weird." I chuckled. Hearing a OCD purple unicorn called me weird was ironic.

I saw Twilight bring her pad to her face again. I guess she still wanted answers.

"Okay, fifth question: What are your… eating habits?" I winced when I saw her hesitation. I wouldn't lie if I said I didn't hear the slight fear in her voice. I didn't want to answer this, especially to Fluttershy. I mean really? Telling them that most humans eat meat would scare them enough to think I was their predator. I tried to sugarcoat it.

"My race is omnivores. We eat plants, fruit, and meat." I tried to make it sound like we eat plants and fruits more than meat, I still saw Fluttershy back away a little in fear. I answered quickly. "Humans eat different things, like some of my kind are vegetarians. Humans who only eat plants. And some other humans like to uh," How do I put this without giving the Element of Kindness a heart attack? "Hunt for food?" Fluttershy paled. Fuck, why did I say that!?

"You eat animals!?" She screamed, higher than last time. I was reluctant to give a nod. Hey, at least she didn't have a seizure on the floor. I guess that was a good sign. "Yes, we do. I'm sorry, but most of my race has a sick mind. Lots of humans like to kill animals for sport or to make new kinds of foods." I swore Fluttershy was gonna pass out if I don't choose my words. Twilight gave me a nervous glance. "So, uh, what are you? What do you eat?" She said.

"I'm an omnivore." Fluttershy eeped again and flew up into the air, as if I was about to turn into a monster and tear her to pieces. "But!" I shouted in a rush. "I won't hunt animals for food. I promise you that." 'In the day maybe.' I reassured and Fluttershy came back to the ground, slowly.

She still looked at me carefully, as if I was gonna attack her. "But then what would you eat? It's not like you can survive on flowers and oats all the time." Twilight stated and I nodded. "I don't know how long I will be staying here, but I do know for a fact that eating flowers or veggies all the time wouldn't help me. I'm not even sure if my digestive track could handle eating flowers."

"So you're saying you're still gonna eat meat?" She whimpered and I was gonna shake my head to say no, but I chose to nod instead. I'm not gonna lie, but I'm not gonna be a douche and scare her even more. I sighed and held my hand up in a gesture towards Twilight. "Like Twilight said, I won't be able to survive here if I only eat oats or other plants. My body needs that stuff to survive, but trust me. I won't eat it near you if it makes you uncomfortable." Fluttershy nodded weakly. "Thank you. I-I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you… eat animals." She said with a small smile, but I could tell it was forced and she was still scared of me. I sighed. Great, I've already made Fluttershy, the pony who gives all creatures a chance, scared of the Human race.

Twilight and Spike's eyes flashed back and forth between Fluttershy and I while we all sat, or stood, in an awkward silence.

Without warning, I saw Twilight stand up with a forced smile. "Okay! I think today's questions are done!" She said, poofing the pad and quill away with her magic. 'For now' I thought, but I could tell she noticed Fluttershy getting uncomfortable. For the moment, I was glad she tried to take away the tension.

"I believe that Princess Celestia will like this new discovery!" She said before turning to her assistant Spike. I almost forgot he was still here since he didn't even bother to say one word. I did see him stare at me with a curious stare, but he didn't say anything. He just turned back to Twilight. "Spike, I'd like for you to take a letter!" She said with a smile. Reaching behind himself, Spike pulled out a paper and quill from who-knows-where.

"Ready when you are Twilight." He said and Twilight nodded.

**Dear Princess Celestia,**

** The Cross Dimension Rift spell you've sent me a week ago worked, as I have tried the spell last night at exactly 11:45 pm. **

** I have been talking to a two legged creature called a human, Aka a Homo Sapien, and have learned his species basic nature. He **

** appears to be from a world called Earth where humans have created technology and my now personal favorite, the Internet! I will **

**send you all the facts I've learned from Nicholas Burton, the human, tonight. Thank you Princess Celestia,**

**From Twilight Sparkle**

After filling the paper with the directed words, the small purple dragon rolled up the paper into a scroll. Spike let out a small stream of fire that engulfed the scroll and turned it into magical dust that flew out the window. I watched it go with amazement and then I heard Twilight speak up. "I forgot to tell you. I'm Princess Celestia's prized pupil. I've been her apprentice for 12 years." I whistled. "How old are you?"

"Fluttershy and I are 21 years old." She answered. I instantly did the math in my head. 'That meant she's been learning since she was 9!'

"Really? But you both look so young! Like you're both 17!" I guess my compliment had some effect as both mares blushed at the praise.

"Th-thank you Nicholas." Fluttershy said with a small smile. I chuckled when she tried to hide behind her mane. Before I could comment on how adorable she looked, I saw Spike's face scrunch up before he burped out a scroll. 'Wow, that was fast.' Twilight nodded and picked up the paper. "This should be the Princess' response." She told me. She began to read aloud.

**Dear Twilight Sparkle,**

**I have received and read over your letter. First, I'd like to congratulate you on perfecting this spell **

**along with meeting a new species called a Human.**

**I am impressed at your skills once more. I wish to speak with this Nicholas **

** in person tomorrow at noon. I will be coming to Ponyville for a visit so you don't **

**have to go out of your way to travel to Canterlot.**

**I await your progress report of Friendship and the facts on Nicholas' race tonight. **

**From, Princess Celestia.**

Twilight turned to me with a grin. "Princess Celestia is coming tomorrow! She wants to see you tomorrow! In person!" She squealed. I chuckled nervously.

Sure watching My Little Pony on TV and seeing Celestia appear was okay, but in this case, I am meeting the _real_ Celestia in person. A powerful goddess in this world! I guess you could say I'm a bit nervous that I might fuck up and make a fool out of myself. But what are the chances of that happening; 99.9%? I let out a slightly nervous breath. "Okay, well at least I know she's gonna come here to talk later." Fluttershy looked at me. "What are you gonna do in the meantime?"

I tapped my chin. "I don't know. Maybe have a look around Ponyville?" I suggested.

"My question for you is, where are you gonna stay? It's not like you have a house right now." Twilight asked. I blinked before giving myself a quick face-palm.

"Crap, I knew I was forgetting something." I muttered before I heard Fluttershy's voice. "H-He can st-stay with m-me." She stuttered.

"Are you sure Fluttershy? I mean, I've only known you for a few hours. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." God that sounded so wrong, but luckily I said it carefully and she smiled. "Oh no worries, it's perfectly fine. I'd love to help my friends in need, even if they are from another universe." She giggled at her small joke and a smile.

"Thank you Fluttershy, but I didn't know I was your friend." Fluttershy's smile got bigger. "I guess you didn't understand it before." I looked confused. "Understand what?" Fluttershy blushed lightly. "The bread I gave you this morning when you woke up." She said, getting quieter with each word. Twilight's eyes lit up and her mouth was in the shape of a small o. "Oh yeah, you might not understand some of our cultures, but sharing bread is a sign of wanting to start a relationship." I nodded in understanding. "Oh alright," I said with a calm smile before I froze and my mind caught back up.

Beep, beep, beep, WHAT THE FU-

My eyes widened in shock as I jumped up onto my two feet. "Wait what!? A relationship!?" I exclaimed in shock making Fluttershy eep and hide behind her mane while Twilight started laughing. The purple unicorn saw my startled expression. "No, wait." She began, trying to stop laughing. "You misunderstand! Sharing bread can mean two different relationships. Friendships or," She pointed a hoof at me with a smirk. "Whatever you're thinking."

I blushed and Fluttershy's cheeks got darker. I felt like an idiot. Of course it wasn't to say 'Oh I've just met you and I want to be your girlfriend.' I sat back down with a few sheepish chuckles. "Oops, I'm sorry Fluttershy. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." The yellow pegasus smile behind her mane. "No worries. You're still new to our home." She said quietly and I stood back up.

"Well I'm glad that explanations and housing arrangements are taken care of!" I started to walk towards the door. "I think I'll take a walk around Ponyville, get used to walking around here." I said with a chuckle before I opened the door. I heard Twilight's voice. "Be careful out there!" She warned and I smile. "Don't worry. I promise nothing bad will hap-" I gotta stop jinxing my shit.

A second later I found my face colliding with dirt from a powerful impact. I felt a moving weight on my back and when I tried to get up, I found my arms being pinned to the floor by blue hooves. I heard a _very_ voice.

"What are you doing here in Ponyville Diamond Dog!?"

I recognized that voice easily and I stopped struggling. "R-Rainbow Dash?" I said making said pegasus on top of me stop for a second. The rainbow pegasus scowled when she regained her bearings and pressed on my arms and back harder.

"How do you know my name!?" She demanded and she pressed down on my spine even harder, making me wince. "First, get off!" I said, my tail wrapping around her right hind leg. She yelped when I pulled her off and I saw her land on her back. Quickly stood up with my fists up, ready to protect myself. Rainbow Dash rolled over and stood back up with her wings flared, ready to attack me again. When I saw Rainbow leap at me, I had no choice, but to run forward as well, my right fist flying. Before Dash and I realized it, my body was lifted off the ground by a purple aura of magic. Rainbow Dash was as well.

I heard a shout from inside the library.

"Would you two just calm down?" Twilight said with an annoyed scowl. Rainbow Dash turned to her friend, pointing at me at the same time. "Twilight, all I was doing was coming here for a Daring Do book and all I saw was a Diamond Dog coming out of your home! What the hay is going on!?" She said glaring at me when she was finished. I couldn't help, but stick out my tongue to aggravate her even more. I heard Twilight sigh. "Look, let's just go back inside the library and explain everything one more time." I groaned, I never liked saying this more than once. Once the cyan pony and I went back in, we took our seats and I began my recent history.

* * *

**Second Chapter is finished and the mayhem finally starts! Will Nicholas get used to their customs? Will he find food? Will Fluttershy reveal her shed? Just kidding! But yeah, will our only Human survive in Equestria? Will Rainbow Dash stop tackling people to the ground going a good 30 miles per hour? Find out next time on Chapter 3 to whatever on... Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**(PS- I almost forgot to tell you guys, but I'm planning on putting Human/Pony sex scenes in my story(s) I'll warn you by putting 'Lemon Alert! Oh Shit!')**

**Please review**


	3. Trying To Fit In (Part 1)

**I've finally gotten around to updating Unexpected Turn of Events everybody! Damn I have no life-Uh what I meant was, let's reminisce about what happened in the last chapter for my OC okay?**

**1.) Nicholas woke up, freaked out about not getting laid, and almost gave Fluttershy a seizure.**

**2.) Scared the hell out of Twilight Sparkle and Spike, breathe fire, and answering questions.**

**3.) Almost got hitched on accident**

**4.) Got the shit tackled out of him by Rainbow Dash and sitting back in the Library**

**5.) Waiting to be put back into the story after Disclaimer**

**Don't own MLP**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trying To Fit In (Part 1)**

A few minutes later of explaining, I saw Rainbow Dash rub the back of her head with a sheepish grin. "Oh, well sorry for accusing you to be a Diamond Dog and jumping you like that." I shrugged with a small smile.

"Eh, it's alright." I stated. "You were only trying to protect your friends from a threat. I would've done the same thing." Rainbow Dash had a very light blush on her cheeks, but since she didn't make any motion to act shy, I guess she didn't notice. I don't know why the hell she's blushing. I swear I've heard plenty of people, or ponies in their case, call her heroic and I've never EVER seen her blush. Not even a little bit. Or maybe I was just blind.

"But are you sure you're alright? You've been rubbing your back for a while." Fluttershy inquired. I blinked.

I didn't even realize my right hand was behind me, rubbing my spine. Wait, how long have I been rubbing my back? I had a little wince when I sat up straight. I turned to her and gave her a nod. "Don't worry, I'm fine." That was a lie. It was still really sore, but hey whaddya expect? I was just tackled to the ground by a 170 pound mare going 30 miles an hour. I blinked when I realized what happened approximately 10 minutes ago. I know it defied all logic to be transported to a world of magical talking ponies, but logic should still have meaning right now. Shouldn't I be ripped to pieces or an explosion shaped pile of blood? How am I still alive right now!?

"Hey, are you alright?" I flinched and jumped back to reality when I heard Rainbow Dash's voice.

After I shook my head a bit, trying to push away my thoughts, I saw her hover away and I guessed she was probably waving her ha-hoof in my face. I noticed Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike were staring at me in confusion and slight concern. I decided to give a small nod with a wide grin. "Uh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. I was just dosing off for a bit. Just a little thinking…" I said with a small chuckle. Rainbow Dash let out a small breath of relief. I could see that the cyan pegasus didn't want to have the memory of giving me a fatal injury on her conscience.

"Well good. I didn't think I hit you hard enough to cause brain damage." She said and I playfully snorted.

"I'm surprised I _don't_. I mean, you did hit me pretty hard and my back still hurts." I stood up from my chair and leaned back enough to hear a few cracks.

When I stood up straight, I saw their faces of horror and disgust. Spike was the first one to speak up. "Dude… doesn't that, like hurt?" He asked and I quickly shook my head. "No it doesn't. That's what my race does if they feel stiffness in their spine." I answered. I honestly didn't think that cracking my back would have a negative effect on them. Hmm, guess I hafta rethink _all_ my actions before I do them first.

Twilight gave me a calculating gaze. "Interesting," She declared, her eyes a bit narrowed. Uh oh, I know that look. It's the kind of look that expresses a person's nature and I can easily pick out what Twilight's is. She the type of person who loves to take things apart and see how they tick. I took a small step back. "Nicholas, would you like to stay a bit longer so I can learn more about you?" I gave her a nervous grin.

Back on Earth, if you heard someone said that with _that_ kind of look on their face; you're gonna be involved in sexual acts, be it willing or forced. And the only solution on Earth is... to run the fuck away from them and cover your ass! In this case?

"Uh, how about later?" I suggested and Twilight had disappointment in her eye.

"Why not now?" She said in an almost whine-like-a-filly manner.

"Well for starters, I'd like to walk around and get myself used to this world."

"Oh, well I guess it's okay." Twilight shrugged. "I mean I _did_ force you here, so you should have the right to travel around."

"Oh! I could show you around, like a tour guide!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That sounds interesting." I commented. "Yeah and even better," I saw Rainbow fly closer to me with the biggest grin she could make. I felt her hoof pull lightly on my left wing. Once again, logic was broken when I noticed her pulling without fingers. "We can even be flying buddies!" She declared and I immediately lost my smile. My eyes drifted to the floor, embarrassing heat rising in my cheeks.

"What's the matter?" Rainbow said, a little worried. I mumbled quietly, but she didn't hear me.

Her ears flicked as she hovered closely, a hoof behind her right ear. "What did you say?"

"I said I…" The volume of my voice had went down so quickly, the Element of Loyalty sighed 'Geez, he's acting like Fluttershy!' She thought. Rainbow Dash had a look of annoyance plastered on her face. "Seriously, speak up!"

"I said I can't fly!" I declared, making the cyan pegasus fly back a bit. She blinked at me in confusion. "W-what?" She stuttered and I nodded. I couldn't help, but feel really embarrassed at the moment. My lifelong dream was to be able to fly into the air or at least hover a few feet off the ground. Ever since I started to like My Little Pony, my dream actually shifted into a wish. A wish where I could fly alongside Rainbow Dash like partners. And now that wish came true.

Mostly.

Sure I had wings, but I was never born with them so they were basically like props on my back. I could make them twitch, but if I tried to move them more, they'd most likely pop open in a disorganized manner and start having spasms, embarrassing me even further. They even weigh me down a bit where I'd almost lose balance. I could move my tail around, but it feels so weird that it'd make me want to cut it off just to feel a bit more normal. I even grazed it with a finger and it sent shivers throughout my body. So basically overall, I have a very sensitive tail and a pair of useless and weighted wings.

"What do you mean you can't fly? Look at those things!" Rainbow Dash pointed to my new appendages. "They're twice the size of my wings!" She said turning slightly to prove her point. Her wings did look small enough that they shouldn't even be able to carry her into the air.

I sighed in annoyance. "Didn't you hear me explain how I got here? How I was mutated after being spat out from the portal?" I said and Rainbow Dash blinked. "Wait, so Humans don't have wings? Or tails for that matter?" I shook my head. Twilight nodded as she walked up to both of us. "That's right. From his description, Humans aren't born with appendages like Unicorns or Pegasi like us so of course he wouldn't be able to use them properly. Just look at him and picture him without a tail and wings and that's what a regular Human looks like." She explained.

I saw Dash leaned towards me, staring at me in concentration. I felt a little uncomfortable with her staring and soon I saw her pull her head back. "Well that sucks." Rainbow deadpanned and I rolled my eyes. If I was transported into an anime, like Naruto, I'd most likely have sweatdropped by now.

"Ya think?"

"Well, uh…" Dash tapped her head with her hoof, before she perked up with a smile. "I can teach you how to fly!" She suggested.

I blinked. "R-Really?" The cyan pony nodded quickly. "Of course! It's the least I could do to repay you for smashing you into the dirt." She chuckled.

I couldn't exactly explain how I was feeling at the moment. It's like everything I've always wanted to do and have was pushing themselves into my face at every turn. First I get the chance to meet the characters of My Little Pony, then I grow wings and a tail, and now I'm being asked to be a flight student of the Rainbow Dash herself! I swear, if I wasn't good at hiding my excitement, I'd be running around the town, breaking through walls and yelling 'OH YEAH' like a retard and scaring everypony.

I just took a deep breath and gave her a cool smirk. "I'll take your offer, but not right now. Right now I'd still like to look around Ponyville and meet people." The three mares stared at me.

I sighed. Getting used to saying their custom words were gonna take a while. "I meant everypony." They nodded with smiles and I turned to the direction of the door. "I'll see you in an hour, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash." I informed and looked forward. I didn't see Rainbow stop waving her hand and blink in confusion. She narrowed her eyes at my back. "Wait a minute…" She had the face of remembrance before she held out her hoof. "Wait!" I stopped when I was clutched the door handle. I looked back at a suspicious Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered… before when I tackled you to the ground," I wanted to groan. How many times was she gonna bring that up!? "You said my name." I stopped thinking and my stomach dropped when I remembered my mistake as well. "Y-Yeah, you said Twilight's name at my cottage before we got here." Fluttershy said softly, a bit cautious now. Twilight took a step forward. "I heard it too when you and Rainbow were fighting." She continued to walk towards me, as well as Fluttershy and a hovering Dash.

I began to sweat. I didn't want to tell them that 'in my world, you're entire lives are broadcasted as a TV series for children's entertainment. Now dance for me!' That would definitely freak them out and most likely get me attacked. And don't even get me started about Bronies.

"Nicholas, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Twilight questioned.

"Yeah! If Nicholas is your real name!" Dash inquired.

I coughed in my hand and took a step back to the door. "Look, uh," I quickly racked my brain for a good excuse. "I um," My eyes widened. "You said that Princess Celestia would visit tomorrow, correct?" Twilight slowly nodded, seemingly not liking to hear her mentor's name from my mouth. "W-Well, why don't I tell everypony about how I know your names tomorrow when Celestia visits?" I really, really wanted to hold off on telling them now because I really didn't want to repeat the level of awkwardness that was about to enfold.

Rainbow gave a warning growl. "Yeah right! You just wanna do something to our princess! Like we'll ever let you-"

"Rainbow, calm down." Twilight ordered coolly, holding up a purple hoof in front of her cyan friend. Twilight narrowed her eyes slightly. "I for one don't think Nicholas here wants or can do any harm to any of us or Princess Celestia." Twilight stated. Dash and I looked at her in shock. Did she just call me useless!? Motherfucker, I'm not Haruno Sakura! I didn't say anything though. Rainbow did so for me apparently.

"What!? How can you believe-" Second time she was cut off. This time by Fluttershy.

"B-Because look how scared he is." Fluttershy said, pointing her hoof at me.

Sure, they're unknowingly or purposely insulting me, but it was true. I was leaning against the door, looking like I was ready to bail if things got out of control. While I may be brave against some Humans, I don't really want to fight Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus who can kick my ass in 10 seconds flat, and Twilight, a Unicorn who can teleport me into a volcano. Oh did I mention that they are horses, creatures that can kick my head off?

"So!? He could be acting!" Rainbow tried, but Twilight ignored her. She spoke to me again.

"You're able to leave Nicholas." I blinked. "So…" I said slowly waiting for a signal. Twilight nodded after looked back at Fluttershy and Rainbow for a moment.

"Yes, we trust you enough to take your deal. Tomorrow, we'll bring all of our friends and when Princess Celestia visits, you'll tell us what you know. But," Twilight gave me a seriously stern gaze. "If we see anything suspicious and think you want to harm the princess," The purple unicorn's horn began to glow in a purple aura and the broom Spike used was lifted into the air before exploding into dust (Where hell was Spike anyway? Wasn't he just next to me?). "We'll take you down before you can even blink." Twilight warned and I nodded quickly. Damn! Who know the bookworm could be so damn scary!?

"O-Okay." I said and quickly turned around, grabbed the door handle and ran out the door.

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash stared at the open door before Twilight broke the silence. "Rainbow, you mind keeping an eye on Nicholas? I don't really trust him." She admitted and Rainbow gave a smirk. "Sure! No prob!" Twilight nodded. "Also, don't reveal yourself until Nicholas shows traits of a spy." Rainbow gave the unicorn a mock salute. "I'm on it!" She was about to take off through the window until she felt something snare her tail. Yelping, she looked back to see Twilight's magic holding her back and said unicorn giving her an annoyed scowl.

"The door is 6 feet away from you and is wide open. Use it!" She ordered and Rainbow Dash chuckled sheepishly before nodding and doing what she was instructed to do.

Fluttershy looked at Twilight. "Twilight, do you think Nicholas is d-dangerous?"

"I don't. He can barely control his tail and wings and doesn't look like he has a weapon on him. Plus, his race doesn't use magic." I still heard each of them while I was running down the street and I scoffed. "I can be dangerous if I wanted." I mumbled.

* * *

It took me a while to relax after getting interrogated and almost jumped by three mares, but I did it.

I hummed lightly as I walked through the forest. No I wasn't in the Everfree Forest, just a regular forest on the other side of Ponyville. You might be thinking 'why the hell would anybody walk through unknown areas, especially a forest, when they don't know what to expect?' Well that's your answer! I don't know what to expect, so to learn what to expect, I have to expect the unexpected by going through a forest with unexpected things. Sure it may sound stupid without going with a partner or a map, but I think I'm safe for many reasons:

1.) The forest is too small to hold dangerous animals?

2.) For some reason my hearing is better than before so I can hear the chatter of many ponies in Ponyville. I can hear them just towards the… north I think? Eh, who cares?

3.) I can now breath fire… when I learn how to do it on purpose.

4.) I can fight pretty well without the help of fire.

5.) And I have someone, or_ somepony_, watching over me in case something happens.

I chuckled as I saw a blobby shadow moving a few feet in front of me. At the top of the shadow, I saw a small part of the shadow move up and down a few times. I can easily tell that Dash was hiding on a cloud above me, watching my action. And I know it's Rainbow because she's too obvious. Anybody could figure out that someone was following them because:

A.) The cloud's shadow moves and stops the same time I do.

B.) Fluttershy would be too afraid to be near me alone after what was discussed at the Library

C.) Twilight would stumble on branches and her colors would stick out

D.) Rainbow Dash's multicolored mane was a dead giveaway for a white cloud when I looked into a small pond.

E.) My enhanced hearing could hear her mumbling on the cloud.

P.S.- She could fly back to Ponyville in 10 seconds before I could even make it to the border of the town.

It didn't bother me much though. I thought I'd be a little freaked out about being stalked like prey, but I guess I can understand where she's going with this. Spying on a creature she's never heard or met before just to warn her friends if I wasn't who I said I was. I had a smile on my lips. That's why I liked Rainbow; because she's loyal to her friends, home, and princess. And she was never afraid of fighting anything that was scary. I mean, didn't any of you guys see the Dragonshy episode where she kicked the dragon in the snout? I chuckled at the series moment. I'd most likely have been running back down the mountain after that.

Rainbow Dash leaned forward a little over her cloud, staring down at me. "What's he so smiley about?" She whispered and I still heard. "Probably planning on how to take us out, I bet." I rolled my eyes at her superstition. Sure it hurt to be called a murderer from your favorite character, but still… she's only thinking about her friends.

As Dash continued to watch me for 6 more minutes, I just stopped walking. The shadow of Rainbow's cloud stopped as well, matching my actions. I let out an annoyed sigh and looked around from where I stood. I gazed at the beautiful nature surrounding Ponyville's… was it north? I don't know, let just say north. The forest at Ponyville's north was simply amazing. Most could see it wasn't anything different from a normal forest back on Earth, but here… everything was at peace. The birds flew through the sky, rabbits and squirrels racing each other on the ground, large insects walking up along tree bark; nothing was trying to fight anything. It was just breath taking.

Back on Earth, if you were in a forest, you'd be attacked by a bear or snakes, the area would smell like shit, most of the trees would be cut down, and animals would be eating each other. Sigh, Earth is shit. But while I still liked the silence, with only a few chirps of birds and chitters of squirrels, it just wasn't in my nature. I have ADHD so I always need something to do, be it totally annoying and distracting or reading a book and listening to music. I smirked and chose the only thing best for me; Music.

Dash's right eye began to twitch in frustration. If I was able to see her annoyed face, I'd have to say she had ADHD as well. Especially when all she does is flying and wanting to do everything fast.

'Why the hay isn't he doing anything!? He's like Fluttershy! Just staring at plants and animals like they're the best things eve-' She paused her thoughts when she saw me reach into my left pant pocket. She leaned over to look closer and saw me pull out a long white string with two tips on the end I was pulling. She blinked. 'What is he…?' Soon she saw my hand pull out my IPod Touch. Again, she blinked.

'Is that the IPod thingy he mentioned earlier, the one with that Internet crap?' She thought and saw my right hand's pointer finger press down on the top right corner of my device. Quickly and unexpectedly, she saw a picture light up on the screen.

It was a background picture of a weird looking demon girl with red skin, long black hair, horns, crab hands, and torn Christmas clothing (Not a fully naked pic. It's Mimi from Grim Tales). Rainbow Dash leaned back with her left eye narrowed and her right eyebrow going up in confusion. "What kind of picture is that?" She mumbled and I chuckled. If I was a pony, I'd be a little confused too.

Anyway, choosing to scroll to the left, a panel of numbers appeared ready to have my password put it. "Is that supposed to be for a password? Why numbers?" For amusement and being on the safe side, I purposely shifted to the side to cancel Rainbow's view of what numbers I tapped. I heard a few curses of being denied knowledge about my stuff, but why should I care? I may not know if pony hooves would work on the touch screen since Rainbow basically destroyed logic by pulling on my wing with her hoof (they're starting to get itchy back there).

I don't care if they're friendly, Twilight would most likely get too curious and if found out my password, go into my stuff and get freaked out by funny videos of people doing jacked up things to others. That would definitely make me seem like a sick creature to them.

Anyway, when I took a step to the left again, Rainbow Dash saw my second background picture. This time of a blonde girl with red eyes, bat wings, black armor like clothing, and a glowing tail (Minnie from Grim Tales!). 'Seriously, what kind of pictures do they have in his world?' Dash questioned in her mind. The cyan pegasus then saw me tap on an icon and a screen of a white background with multicolored music notes appeared with ITube in the center. When I was scrolling through my music, I began to put my headphones in.

Before I could press on a song, Rainbow and I jumped lightly when we both heard a scream saying 'Help! Somepony help me!' I immediately put my headphones and IPod away in my pocket and was about to run, but then I had a thought. 'Wait, my hearing is better now and if I can remember I had the volume all the way up.' I almost paled when I realized I could've made myself deaf on accident. I rubbed the back of my head nervously. 'Heh, well it's a good thing I-'

"Help!"

"Right, right!" I said before booking it towards the source of screaming. I couldn't shake the feeling that I heard that voice somewhere.

* * *

I panted deeply and leaned against a tree. I had sweat going through my clothes and my back was still sore. And it didn't really help that it was 81 degrees, I was out of shape, and I have on a jacket. "Somepony help me!" I pushed myself from the tree and looked around. I didn't see anything out of place, but I could tell the voice was near. If the ringing in my ears were telling me the right thing.

"Where are you!?" I shouted through my dry throat. It really hurts to do that. I heard the shout again. "Help! I'm up here!" I blinked before tilting my head back, letting my eyes travel up a tree.

Stuck in the air about 20 feet, 'why the hell are the trees so damn big!?' I saw a small orange pony attached to the tree bark by a brownish-orange substance that also covered his/her eyes. "Is this tree sap?" I mumbled and squinted my eyes to look closer. Soon I took a step back in surprise. I was right about the substance being tree sap, but through the tree sap I saw a harness and rope on the pony's stomach, but I had also noticed the purple mane and tail. When the pony screamed for assistance once more, I finally recognized it. It was the voice of a filly named...

'Scootaloo?'

* * *

**God damn cliffhangers for short chapters! I hate it! You hate it! But I love it when it happens to you! More useless questions that you don't know the answer to!**

**Will Nicholas get turned to dust!?**

**Will Nicholas ditch Scootaloo and book it for the hills!?**

**Will Rainbow stop humping the shit out of clouds!?**

**Find out next time on, Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**Review!**


	4. Trying To Fit In (Part 2)

**Ay yo, out of all my stories, ones showed publically and ones in secret, I really want to finish this first out of all of them. That's why I'm trying to work as much as I can as fast as I can. I already posted 3 Chapters before this and I want to make this the best story I have that isn't Naruto based.**

**Thanks for reading my comments and now...**

**ARE YOU READY FOR CHAPTER 4!? I DON'T THINK YOU ARE! WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER!?**

**1.) Nicholas had to explain for the second how he got into Equestria, what Humans are, and how he was mutated.**

**2.) Caught for knowing their names before hand**

**3.) Traveling around Ponyville forests with Dash as stalker**

**4.) Left off when Scootaloo was stuck on trees by sap**

**I DON'T OWN MLP!**

**GOT IT!? NOW LET'S... go...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trying To Fit In (Part 2)**

I blinked in surprise and took a step back as I watched the filly struggle in her sticky bindings. 'Scootaloo? But what is she doing here?' I thought before looking at something mixed in with the sap. Rope and a harness. I almost faced palmed. 'Of course, trying zip lining. How many times is she gonna try it to realize that it won't work?' I thought in annoyance before taking a step forward. "Uh, hey little filly!" I said, careful not to say her name in front of a watching Rainbow.

Said cyan pegasus was still on her cloud, biting at the soft substance like it was cotton candy. She had a panicked look in her eyes, something I didn't have to see. Hearing the clattering of her teeth was enough to give me the clue. "Ooh, why did Twilight tell me to stay hidden!?" She whispered hastily. "I could be saving her right now!" I shook my head at her. Even if she was loyal to her friends, sometimes she was a bit too loyal. Like right now, staying on a cloud when a filly is hanging from sap on a tree 20 into the air? What kind of loyalty...?

"H-Hello? Mister are you still there?" Scootaloo called, moving her head side to side as if trying to find me with sap over her eyes. "Yeah, I'm right below you. Look, I'm gonna go and try to find a pegasus to get you down. Okay?" The second I said that, I saw Scootaloo start kicking. "No way, you can't leave me here! Please get me down!" She screamed in panic. "I have to! I don't know any other way to-" I paused because I swore I saw a piece of bark crack from behind her when she moved. "Mister? Mister are you still here? Mister!?" Scootaloo started to panic even more and the more she moved, the more cracks on the bark behind her grew. I held both sides of my head, can't believing the situation I was automatically put in.

I could hear in my ears that Rainbow Dash's clicking teeth grew louder with each passing second. When I saw a few pieces of wood fall to the grass at my feet I held up my hands. "Whoa, hold on! Stop moving!" I shouted and Scootaloo froze like I ordered. I let a sigh of relief come from my lips and stared up at her with focused eyes. 'Okay, so how do I get her down? There are no pegasus near me besides Rainbow and if I went to her, she's gonna think I was acting nice on purpose.' I thought quickly and I noticed small pieces falling down. "Mister, are you still there?" Scootaloo asked me. I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, yeah I'm still here. I'm just trying to figure out how to get you down."

Scootaloo's skin furrowed above her sap covered eyes. "What do you mean? You don't know how to get me down?"

"No, I don't. I can't fly and I can't leave you or you'll fall."

Scootaloo's breath hitched, I heard it as well as her heart beating harder. "W-Well, you may not see it, but I'm a pegasus. I think I can float down If I just," She said before squirming in her sap trap. My eyes widened as I saw the large cracks get larger. I even saw a branch fall. "W-WAIT!" I screamed and before I knew it, I heard a loud crack and then screaming from two mares. My ears rang with the high pitched shriek from Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo combined as the small orange pegasus broke off from the tree. But she was still covered in sap. "I-I CAN'T OPEN MY WINGS!"

I didn't know what happened. One second I was standing still in shock, my heart the only thing active in my body. Then in the next, I was running straight forward. "SCOOTALOO!" I shouted, not caring if I heard the gasp from Rainbow. I didn't know how fast I was running, but it was much faster than I ever had. And I didn't care. As I ran, I kept my eyes locked on the falling Scootaloo. I run directly under her, passing the spot she was designated to land and to a tree in front of me. When I was 5 feet away from the tree, I jumped from the grass and put my legs forward. When my shoes had hit the tree bark, my legs locked up for a second before unlocking in the next, acting like springs that pushed me off the trunk.

When I was gliding through the air, I unknowingly opened my wings at their full length, 2 feet long, and started to glide without losing any altitude. I saw Scootaloo right in the view point, dead center, and I held out my arms. The sap covered filly was screaming her head off until she felt a sudden and powerful force slam into her. She stopped screaming when she felt my arms wrap around her and the fast winds that went up her body quickly went to the side.

When I felt a good grip of her in my arms, I finally realized my wings were opened and accidently closed them. Luckily we were both at least 3 feet from the ground and I managed to do a perfect spin around that placed me at the bottom and Scootaloo on my chest. The ground had came into contact with my even more sore back, making me groan in pain as I skidded to a halt, creating a small indent in the dirt.

When felt the traction of grass and small pebbles against my back stop, I finally eased up my tensed muscles, letting my arms fall off from Scootaloo's body and my scrunched up legs spreading out. The air going in and out of my lungs were fast and heavy from the loss of adrenaline, but even though my aching body wanted to rest from the sudden explosion of energy, I managed to lift up my head to look at Scootaloo. "... Hey... you okay...?" I whispered and the shaking filly whimpered lightly as a response. She looked like she was crying, but I couldn't tell from the... "Hold on, we need to get this sap off of you." I said, annoyed when I realized I had sap on my clothes.

Scootaloo gave a nod and I sat up, almost forgetting that the sap basically made us like Siamese Twins, with her stuck on my chest. I gave a small chuckle and lightly pushed her off hard enough to separate us. I placed the filly on her behind on the ground and immediately began to take off the sap from her fur. "Ugh, this sap is annoying. You even have leaves and branches in here." I commented in frustration.

"... thank you." I head Scootaloo say quietly. It surprised me a bit how a little duplicate of Rainbow Dash could sound just like Fluttershy. I smiled. "Ah, there's no need to say thanks. I was only doing what was right." I answered honestly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blobby cloud shadow move a bit closer. "Really...?" I heard the whispered and then, "No," Scootaloo started. "You saved my life! I owe you so much!" The orange filly exclaimed and then she yelped in pain when I accidently tugged out some fur on her side.

"Sorry." I said, chuckling a bit. "Mister, what's your name?" Scootaloo asked. I smirked and continued to tug off the sap from her back. "My name is Nicholas Burton. Nick for short if you want."

"Nicholas... Burton? What a weird name." Scootaloo openly admitted and I laughed a little. "Oh really? Well, I guess it is, but I was born with it." I said and Scootaloo twitched a bit. "Oh, I didn't mean to be rude!" I shrugged. "No, it's perfectly fine. After all I am the abnormal one here." Scootaloo would've looked at me in confusion if it weren't for the sap on her eyes. "What do you mean? How are you the weird one?"

"Remember when I said I was gonna leave to find a pegasus to help you?" I got a nod in response.

"Well, I was gonna get anypony to help. I didn't exactly know what to do in that kind of situation. Cause I'm not exactly a pony." I said truthfully. I felt Scootaloo tense a bit in my arms. "Y-You're not a pony?" She said quietly again a I pulled the last of the sap that was stuck on her wings. I could hear the fear so easily. "Oh, you don't have to be afraid! I'm not a bad pony!" Scootaloo frowned. "I thought you said you weren't a pony?"

"I'm not."

"Then you are just bad?"

"Yes-wait no! I'm not a bad guy!" I said, getting a little trippy with the filly's questions. "Then what are you?" She finally asked and I let out a sigh. "I'm a human." I said and when I turned her to face me, she tilted her head to the side. "What's a human?" She questioned quizzically and I decided to play with her. "Well, I'm a special type of human, but a normal human is a really smart monkey with no hair." Scootaloo stuck out her tongue. "No hair on a monkey? That's disgusting!" I laughed at her childish reaction. "But wait, they're smart? If they're such things as humans, then how come I never heard of them." When I was about to reach for the sap, my hands stopped and then I let them fall down slowly. What do I say to a filly like Scootaloo. 'I'm inter-dimensional traveler taken from my home because of Twilight Sparkle.'

"... Because I'm the only one in Equestria." It wasn't a total lie. I was the only one, but I wasn't like a survivor of some genocide type shit. "Oh really...? I'm sorry." Scootaloo said sadly, a bit guilty thinking I was upset with her. "Don't be. I'm not sad nor am I upset at you. You were only asking." Scootaloo still held her head down. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, but didn't get much of an answer. I hummed lightly trying to think of a thing to do and then I remembered why I turned Scootaloo around. She still had sap on her eyes. It was kinda funny how we both seemed to forget about it, especially Scootaloo.

"Hey, uh..." I acted innocently like I didn't know her name. I really hope she didn't hear me scream her name at the top of my lungs earlier. She turned up to me. "Oh, my name is Scootaloo." She said kindly making me wipe sweat from my forehead. Thank god.

"Okay, Scootaloo, do you wanna see how a human looks?" Instantly I saw her perk up with a wide smile. "Yes!"

"Okay, just hold still while I get the sap off your face." I instructed and Scootaloo did exactly that. I could tell that she liked being a wise ass because her stomach didn't even move and that told me she wasn't breathing on purpose, to be like a statue. I graced my fingers across the sap. "Okay, keep your eyes shut. I don't want to rip anything." I said as the final order and when I started to pull off the sap, I began to see Scootaloo's face more and more.

When I was done, Scootaloo didn't have much sap left on her except the once that wouldn't come off unless washed. I saw Scootaloo's eyes clenched tightly her face a little purple and I realized she still wasn't breathing. I rolled my eyes. "First, breathe." Scootaloo opened her mouth and sucked in a large amount of air dramatically. When she got her breathing back an even levels, I smiled. "Okay now you can open up your eyes."

Surprisingly, instead of snapping them open like any child would do, Scootaloo slowly opened hers. I stared at her with a kind smile and when her eyes were opened enough to show her large purple eyes, they widened to their fullest when she took in my appears. I was quiet sure that she was staring at my face the most and not my clothes, even though they were covered in sap from holding her in a bear hug. "... wow..." She whispered and I waved a have in her face. I took notice that my hands were really sticky. "Hellooo?" I said in a teasing manner before Scootaloo shook her head and decided to take in my full appearance. Her eyes went from my feet, to my legs, tail, arms, and then wings.

"Wait a minute, you have wings!" She shouted, standing up on all fours. "You said you couldn't fly!" I nodded and crossed my arms. "That's because I really can't fly. I don't know how." I confessed and Scootaloo gasped. "You can't?" Then I saw her cheeks light up. "Oh, well... I can't fly either." I nodded and looked at the small wings on her back. "I can tell. Wings like those take time to grow, so flying would be hard." Her cheeks got darker from embarrassment about me commenting about how small her wings were. "Well, what are about yours? You're is like 5 times bigger than mine! How did you save me if you can't fly?"

"Well, remember when I said I was a special kind of human?" A small nod in response.

"Well, you could say magic mutated my body a bit and gave me these." I gave her the basic truth as I motioned to my wings and picked up my tail. I wiggled it on purpose and Scootaloo looked at it with big eyes. "So cool! It's really long!" If she was my age, that would've been the perfect moment to be like 'That's what she said!' I chuckled. "I know it is. And to answer you're question about saving you, all I did was jump off a tree and caught you in midair. I think I was gliding a bit with my wings, but I don't know how to control them properly." Scootaloo only gazed at me in awestruck.

"So you, the human who has wings, but can't use them, and has a really cool tail, caught me in midair without flying, but just jumping off from a tree?" I paused, listing up everything so said and then nodded. Before I knew it, I was being hugged at the chest by Scootaloo. "You're the coolest human ever!" I blinked in stunned silence before I grinned and placed a hand on her head. "Hey, I'm the only human. That's not fair to say," Scootaloo's eyes dimmed down. "but I have to agree. I am pretty cool." I made my grin wider, showing my sharp canines. Scootaloo's jaw dropped. "Whoa, you even have teeth like a vampire! Are you a vampire!?" She asked quickly, shooting questions after questions at me, about my wings, tail, my age, even my favorite color. I was laughing the entire time, though so I couldn't answer.

From her cloud, Rainbow Dash was purely silent. She didn't smile, she didn't scowl or frown. Just a straight face as she stared at me. She didn't even make a face when she saw me stand up and spin around with Scootaloo stuck to my chest. "Nicholas..."

* * *

"Grr, this is so annoying! He keeps dying before going through the pipes!" Scootaloo whined as she tapped my IPod screen with her hoof. I guess logic lost again when I asked if hooves can work on finger scanning screens.

I chuckled when I heard a noise of a game starting, with the sounds of (Ding, ding, ding, ding, crash, bu-dump)! I saw Scootaloo froze and pout angrily when she gave me back me IPod. "That game is cheat! I couldn't get past 4 points!" I also asked myself another question. 'What would happen if I gave a pony the chance to play Flappy Bird?'

I took the risk of having an angry Scootaloo with me just to see the result. My answer, even filly ponies are more patient than humans with that game. I mean I gave it to her to trying 30 minutes ago and she hasn't stopped trying to get more than 4. I thought she would've chucked my IPod in anger after the 10 try, but she didn't. Goes to show how much better ponies are at patience and peace than humans.

I thought it was still adorable about her pouting and I even teased her a bit by putting on a baby voice and pinching her cheek. "Aw, is little Scoots getting cranky? Does she need a bottle?" I felt my hand get slapped away from her face with a hoof from a smirking pegasus filly. "Well now that I think about it, I am a little thirsty." I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, but I don't have any bits for drinks." I said with a shrug and Scootaloo went back to her pouty face. "But I wanna have some milk!" She whined quite loudly, even drawing attention from ponies... that weren't staring at us already.

I forgot to tell you all, but Scootaloo's still stuck to my chest from the sap. She thought it was fun to be stuck to me and asked me to carry her all the way back to Ponyville. Why wouldn't I say yes to be the center of attention.

"Oh hush, you'll get your milk at home." I saw her smile falter quite a bit before she forced another smile. "Y-Yeah, you're right." She said quietly and I stopped walking. I blinked in concern. "Hey, you alright? You just got sad on me all of a sudden." Scootaloo shook her head quickly. "No I didn't!" I rose a brow. "Uh, yeah you did. I just saw you." Scootaloo looked like she was caught and she starting sputtering. "Fine, I-I was sad because... You're leaving already! I want to play more!" It was an obvious lie. I stared at her eyes and saw a bit of fear before I gave a small sigh and started walking again. I gave her a fake grin that looked real enough.

"Oh? You're gonna miss me that much?" I said, and I saw Scootaloo blush. "How come you're so _attached_ to me all of a sudden?" I said, obviously noting the pun. Scootaloo started to giggle. "Bad joke, Nick. Bad joke." She stated and I pouted. "But you are." I mumbled before I started laughing with the small pegasus. While we were laughing, Scootaloo tapped my shirt. "Oh, you can drop me off here!" She said suddenly and I looked up. We were in the middle of the street with ponies walking around, not exactly near a specific home. I looked back at Scootaloo. "Wait, where's your house?"

"It's behind that large building over there!" She said pointed to a building with fillies playing around in a park and a mare watching them. I blinked and smiled. "Oh, so you live near a Day-Care? That's awesome! You must have lots of friends, huh?" Scootaloo was a bit slow for a nod. "Yeah, I do! Now, help me?" She asked, trying to push herself off my chest. I got her signal and grabbed her sides before pushing her off the sap on my shirt. I groaned when I saw a bit of pony fur on my shirt and then more sap on Scootaloo's belly. "You better get home and wash up. That sap looks irritating to me." I said and Scootaloo gave a salute before nodding then trotting down an alley way and disappearing behind a few trashcans.

I stood there in silence, staring at the alleyway. 'Is she hiding something?' Wow, way for me to name the obvious. I sighed and shook my head. Things are getting too confusing ever since I got here. When I turned around with my hands in my pocket, ready to head back to Twilight's, I almost flinched when I saw a serious Rainbow Dash standing in front of me. I took a step back in discomfort. "Oh, uh, hey Dash. What's going on-"

"I'm sorry." I wasn't expecting that whatsoever.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"For what? I did nothing-"

"For accusing you of being a spy." Oh, so that's where this is going.

"And what brought this up?" I asked.

"I know you knew I was spying on you for that last 2 hours. Don't act surprised." She said before looking to the side. "I watched the whole thing. How you rescued Scootaloo without flying." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Okay, so?" I saw Rainbow look up at me in shock. "What do you mean so? You just saved her life!" I nodded and shrugged. "I know, but I just doin' what was right. You would've too if you were in my shoes." She already understood my term instead of hooves, but she only took a step forward. "Of course I would! But why did you? What reason did you have to save her?" She questioned like an interrogator. I only picked my ears.

"Besides wantIng a filly have live a full life? Nothing." Rainbow blushed before shaking her head. "Oh you know what I mean!" I rubbed the earwax from my fingernails on my shirt, since it was already covered in sap. "Actually, I don't really know either. If I saw something like that happen in my world, I would've just stood there with a hanging jaw like an idiot. Here, I found myself gliding through the air with a sap covered Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash looked a bit taken back by my blunt answer. While she was silent, I spoke first.

"Now it's my turn for questions. How did you know that I knew you were following me?" Rainbow huffed. "I'm not an idiot you know. I heard you yell out 'I'm gonna go and find a pegasus to get you down!' If you said pony, you could've meant a unicorn, earth pony, or a pegasus, but you chose a pegasus instead." I scratched my cheek sheepishly. "Can you blame me?" She shook her head. "No, and I found out a long time ago when I saw your eyes look at me in that puddle." I blinked in surprise.

"So you don't think I was acting the whole time?" Rainbow shook her head. "Well sort of. Before I did because I was found out and you kept going like nothing happened. So I looked at you closely. I was gonna leave and go tell Twilight, but then we heard Scootaloo scream for help. I chose to give you another chance and when I saw how much you cared about saving her, I just..." She trailed off with a light blush. "I'm just sorry for accusing you okay? I'm not good at apologies."

I looked at the cyan pony with a smirk. "That's okay, I understand apologizing isn't really... you." She blushed harder. She didn't acknowledge it again. 'Seriously, does she even realize her face is purple?' Before she could go saying something else, I held out a hand. She looked at it in confusion. "So what? Am I you're friend now?" I asked and Rainbow continued to look at my hand. 'Is this like a hoofshake?' She thought for a few seconds before deciding on putting her hoof in my hand and shake with a grin.

"Yeah, we are." she declared and I smiled.

"Good, now why don't we head back to Twi-" I stopped when I tried to take away my hand. Damn sap got us stuck together!

While I pulled my hand back and Dash pulled her hoof, 'Why the hell is the sap here so strong!?' We didn't notice Fluttershy hovering to us overhead. The yellow mare looked at our awkward predicament with a confused face. Rainbow Dash spoke before me. "It's just sap Fluttershy. He can't let go." She explained and Fluttershy nodded slowly. She still looked a bit cautious, but I noticed that she wasn't as scared of me like before. "Oh... Okay, well Twilight wanted you back to the Library."

I looked at Fluttershy, taking my attention off of my hand for a few seconds. "Really?" Caught off guard, I found myself pulled forward after a strong tug of Rainbow Dash's hoof. I screamed and flew into a few trashcans in an alley while Rainbow blinked and looked at her hoof. She smiled nervously and held up her hoof. "O-Oh look. We're unstuck now!" She chuckled while my eyes were rolling. Fluttershy had a small smile while I gave a thumbs up. "G-Good." I said in a daze.

While I started to pick myself up from the garbage, I saw Fluttershy walk up to me and Rainbow start flying to Twilight's house. "How come Rainbow's going?" I asked.

"Oh, she um, wanted to talk to Twilight about a Daring Do book release!" She lied horribly, worse that Scootaloo did. I acted like I didn't know and nodded. "Okay, so what about me?" Fluttershy gave me a fake smile. "Well you're still wanted to come back, but why don't we take a walk instead. I don't like flying much." I blinked in confusion at the yellow pegasus. "Wait what? How can you not like flying as much as Rainbow? You're a pegasus." I pointed out and Fluttershy hid a bit behind her mane.

"W-well, I _do_ like flying, but I like being close to the ground." She admitted.

"Well, I guess it's okay. I mean, I can't just force a pony to love flying as much as the next pony." I said. "But why do you like being near the ground so much?" She hid behind her pink mane even more, this time in embarrassment. She started mumbling at a very quiet volume. "What?" Still, a low volume. "Please speak up." Fluttershy poked her face out from her mane and spoke louder. "I'm afraid of heights..." She confessed, blushing. "I guess you think I'm weird? Being a pegasus and all?" I quickly shook my head. "Oh no, I don't think so at all! The funny thing is," I leaned down and placed a hand near my mouth.

"I'm scared of heights too." I whispered and the yellow pegasus' eyes widened. "Really? But how, you look so eager about learning how to fly that I thought you were gonna jump off a roof." She smiled at the end with her joke and I joined her. I realized we were still standing in the same spot and began walking. I saw Fluttershy catch up by a few steps. "I know, but I've always been afraid of heights because I was introduced to a scary movie as a child." Fluttershy looked at me funny. "Scary movie? What movie could make you that scared of flying?"

"It was a movie called Snakes on a Plane." Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Snakes? Why would snakes be on a plane... whatever that is?" I smiled. "Well, a plane is like a giant mechanical carrier that can fly as fast as 100 miles an hour, holding many humans inside it. And for the snakes part, I don't know. I didn't get why someone would have snakes on a plane in the first place." I said and rubbed my arm. "I kept trying to tell myself that an incident like a snake attack on a plane wouldn't happen, but whaddya expect. It was in the middle of the night and I was 7 years old."

"Oh, that sounds horrible."

"Yeah it is. Though at some parts of the movie, I can say funny things happened, but I don't like the other parts. Plus, in the movie, both humans and snakes were dying so I don't think you'd like it very well." Fluttershy shook her head. "You're right I don't. I don't like scary movies that much anyway." I raised a brow. "I could tell that from a mile away. But have you ever watched a horror film?" Fluttershy nodded. "Yeah, I have when I was a filly. Like you, I saw it in the middle of the night on accident because my father left the TV on. I went to turn it off because I couldn't sleep with all the noise, but then I found myself unable to sleep for days after watching a scary movie for 30 minutes."

"Really? What was the movie?"

"It was about a bear who can walk through the dreams of ponies. His claws were long and he had a sweater. His name was Teddy Krueger." Fluttershy flinched when I started laughing. "_T-Teddy _Krueger!? Hahaha, this is hilarious!" I said, almost falling over. Fluttershy looked a bit upset. "It's not funny to be laughed at." I wiped a tear from my eyes. "Oh no, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the movie! In my world, there's a same movie and the killer was named _Freddy_ Krueger!"

Fluttershy tilted her head, letting some of her mane hit the floor. "Really? There's a movie like that?" I nodded. "Yeah, is the movie here named Nightmare on Elm Street?" Fluttershy nodded, surprised at the sudden question. "That's right, how did you know?"

"I guessed." Fluttershy gave a small giggle.

"Really, you guessed?"

"Well not really. The name in my world is the same as this one here. The only things changed is the dream walker is a bear with Teddy as his name."

"Is there other movies that are the same in your world?"

"I don't know if you don't tell me about the movies in yours."

"I don't really watch a lot of movies, but I can see later."

"That's good." I said and we continued to walk in silence. I began to grow uncomfortable with the quiet and was about to ask Fluttershy another question until, "Nicholas do you any siblings?" It's surprising how I was just about to ask about hers. I nodded. "Yeah, I do. 2 brothers and 2 sisters. I have an older brother and sister and two younger ones." Fluttershy had a bigger smile. "So you're the middle child?"

"Yeah, I am. It's annoying when nobody listens to you though." Fluttershy giggled.

"And what about you?"

"I'm an only child. I wished I had siblings though so I could play with them." She looked a little sad at her confession.

"But don't you have ponies to hang out with?"

"Oh, yes I do! I even play with animals." Yeeeaah, like I didn't know that.

"Then you can think of them as your siblings, right?" Fluttershy giggled.

"I never thought of them like that." She replied. "But yes, I can." I chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. "Well that's good enough! Anybody who's your friend can be called a sibling!" Fluttershy gave a happy smile. "You're right. Do you think of your friends like that?" I laughed, thinking of some memories that could make me and some of my friends seem like siblings. "Yeah, you could say that. But I still like the real siblings I have more. Even though they get on my nerves." Fluttershy giggles turned into laughs as we neared Twilight's house. As we got closer, I could hear the words being said getting clearer.

"So he's done nothing wrong? Nothing suspicious?"

"No, he didn't. I think it's safe to say he's okay to trust."

"Are you sure Rainbow Dash?"

"I watched him like a Griffon Twilight. No pony, or in his case human, can trick me."

"Okay... If you say so."

"I know so."

And with that, Fluttershy and I walked through the Library's front door, interrupting the two mares' conversation. Twilight look a bit surprised at my sudden entrance until she saw Fluttershy behind me. The purple mare sighed a bit before walking up to me. She looked a bit more relaxed with me, but I could still see the occasional twitch in her right eye. "Hello Nicholas, are you finally done exploring?" She acted like she didn't send Rainbow to spy after me. Was it really so easy to see when a pony is lying? We can tell with Applejack, but other's is just...

"Yeah, I'm done. "I answered. "Do you want to ask me more questions?"

Making me a bit stunned, Twilight shook her head. "No, I don't." That's good. I don't think explaining puberty would be comfortable- "I want to learn your Biological Structure." I stand corrected. Questions are more comfortable. I took a step back and raised my hands in defense. "Whoa hey, where did this come from? I came back expecting more questions and you just pop up with wanting to see how I tick?" Twilight quickly nodded. "Of course I do! Lot's of scientific ponies would love to know the anatomy of a Human being."

I shook my head. "Yeah, but I like keeping my organs inside thank you!" Twilight stopped smiling instantly and took a step back, as well as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. "What are you talking about? I can check your body with magic." She said a little disgusted and I almost face palmed. "Is this another thing humans do?" Fluttershy meekly asked and got a nod in response. "We don't use magic so we use tools and look at the inside of creature's body."

"That's gross man!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." I muttered. "So what, you're gonna scan me with magic? That's it?" Twilight nodded. "Yep, it'll only take a few minutes."

"Okay, let's go then." This should be fine.

"First you have to take off your clothes." I take it back, I take it back!

* * *

I sat on a chair, feeling totally awkward and fully silent. Before when Twilight had asked me to take off my clothes, I almost exploded and ran. But she told me it was because my clothing might interfere with her magic scanning. So I chose to keep a level head and agree, but I had to go to a room with Twilight. It's bad enough I'm letting a mare see me naked. It didn't matter if she was from a different race, she's still a female. If I had a choice in the matter, I'd say go to a room with Twilight instead of stripping naked in front of Rainbow and Fluttershy.

Like she said, it only took a few minutes because of a simple magic version of an X-Ray. When Twilight was done, I was silent while she listed everything that she found out. Like how I was a AB blood type and how many bones I had when I was a baby before I grew up. She had a list and I believe she was gonna show it to Princess Celestia. I didn't have a problem with that. If she wanted to show the scientific facts about Human Anatomy, then okay, but I refuse to let her make a diagram of a naked human with my face on it!

I sighed. It's been over 20 minutes and Twilight still wasn't done examining my health and DNA charts. I had even resorted to playing Uno with Spike and Rainbow Dash in my wait.

I smirked when I put down my last card. "I win." I declared, making Spike and Rainbow scowl. "What, dude this is like the 4 time you won! Are you cheating!" I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Nope, I'm just using my bad luck at card games. I always lose, so why not lose my cards first?" Rainbow mocked me with her mouth making Spike laugh. I was gonna retort until I saw Twilight walk in.

I smirked and leaned back in my chair. "So, you satisfied about learning more about my race?" Twilight sighed. "I was ecstatic about the skeletal and organ systems, but I couldn't learn more about your basic DNA codes." I blinked and raised my brow. "What do you mean? What's wrong with my DNA?" I panicked a bit and Twilight pointed to my tail on the floor.

"I don't know your basic DNA code because of the mutation from entering the portal." I was getting antsier by the second.

"But what about my current DNA? What happened?"

"What I've learned so far is that your DNA has been mixed it by different species. From my reports, you're now 50% Human, 22% Bat, and 28% Dragon." I was at a loss for words. How the hell could've I been a mutant and turned into a Bat/Dragon!? "What the hell!? How is this possible!?" I said in a panicked outburst, almost pushing my chair to the floor. Twilight didn't seem stunned by my surprise. However Spike, Rainbow, and Fluttershy was.

I barely didn't notice their yelps of surprise.

"I've learned that when I performed the Dimensional Rift spell, a book fell on Spike which caused him to exhale a bit of his dragon fire. He said he saw the bubble of magic surrounding me absorb his magic fire, but I didn't think about it until I've looked at your charts."

"Okay, but what about the Bat DNA!?"

"I... have no idea where that came from." Twilight answered, a bit confused as well. "I think I know." I looked back to see Fluttershy raising her hoof. "What do you think Fluttershy?" Dash asked and Fluttershy put her hoof back down. "I remember when I found him in the Everfree Forest, I saw two bats flying away. I understood their screeching and it sounded like 'There's a monster in the void! Run!'" She explained, making me even more confused. "Wait, screeching?" Fluttershy nodded. "I heard screeching when I was being pulled into the portal, but I thought it was my own screaming."

"Interesting, so you're saying a Bat might've made contact with the portal?" Twilight examined.

"Yes. It seems reasonable enough." Fluttershy answered.

"Then it seems that the bat that made contact lost a bit of its DNA and the lost DNA mixed in with yours." I rubbed my face with my hands. "Okay, so now that we've got the DNA part covered, I think I understand why my hearing is better, why I have wings and a tail, and why I can breathe fire." Twilight raised a brow at my first part of my listing. "Wait, enhanced hearing? When did you notice this?"

"I noticed when I was walking around a forest outside of Ponyville. I could hear the numerous voices of ponies talking. But there was so many and they were far so I couldn't understand a thing they were saying." When I took my hand away from my face I saw Twilight with a quill and notepad. "But what I don't understand is why I don't need glasses." Twilight looked up from her pad. "Yeah, I needed glasses in my world. Here I can see so well I feel like I have a set of eagle eyes." Twilight gave me a smile. Why the hell is she smiling? 'I bet she knows something I don't!' No shit.

"Dragons have good eyesight, Nick." I heard Spike say suddenly and Twilight huffed.

"Spike, I was gonna say that!" Twilight whined and the small dragon chuckled.

"Sorry, but I had to. He has dragon DNA and I'm a dragon. I should be the one to say it." He said.

"Okay, now that we understand what happened to him," Twilight began.

"Bat DNA with hearing and wings." Rainbow stated.

"Dragon DNA with the fire and tail." Spike added.

"We just need to see if anything else happened from these new properties."

"Like how I can take a hit from Rainbow smashing me to the floor earlier and not be a giant puddle of blood." I said graphically making the rainbow mane pegasus wince. Great, I just put that picture into her conscious. "Humans can't really take hits from ponies crashing down on you around 25 miles per hour." I informed and once again before Twilight could speak, "Dragon skin is really tough!"

"Darn it Spike!"

"Hahaha!"

"Anything else, Nicholas?" Fluttershy asked and I shrugged. I tapped my chin in a thinking manner and I found my eyes drifting to the window. I didn't even realize it was nighttime. I looked back at the rest of the group and saw clues of them being tired on their faces. "Hey, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't bat's nocturnal?" I asked and Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Well, after today of meeting talking ponies, getting threatened, walking around for miles, and having to strip naked for a magic X-Ray, I'm surprised I'm not at all sleepy." Twilight was still writing on her pad.

"So you're nocturnal? How come you weren't tired during the day?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm used to staying up in the day time so maybe I don't get as tired as I do anymore?"

Twilight tapped her chin with the quill. "I'll have to look more into the mutation later. I'll talk to Princess Celestia about this to see if she can find something. But right now," Twilight let out a yawn and wiped her eyes. "I'm tired." I frowned. I wanted to learn more about my DNA a lot more than Biology class. But it's not my fault I wasn't tired and she was.

I gave a reluctant nod. "Okay, you talk to Celestia and get some rest. I'm gonna go." I said, a little disappointed. I looked over to Fluttershy. "Are you coming, Shy?" The yellow Pegasus nodded and wiped her eyes. I heard a loud yawn from Rainbow Dash. "Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay too. See ya later guys." Rainbow said and flew out the door this time before she got any 'Good nights' or 'Goodbyes'. I saw Spike walking up the steps from the side and then turned back to Fluttershy. "C'mon, Fluttershy. I'll take you home." I said and the yellow mare followed me to the door.

"See ya later, Twilight. I'll talk to you tomorrow if anything comes up." I saw the unicorn nod before I closed to door behind me.

* * *

I hadn't really taken notice to how her home looked entirely different than the show when it's in 4D, not 2D in the morning, but now I was more aware. Since most people know that Fluttershy cares about animals more than life itself, it wasn't too surprising to see the few birdhouses hanging from the ceiling and mouse holes in the walls. It was quiet despite all the animals that lived here, but it was nighttime so of course they'd be asleep.

When we walked back into her home, I looked around and saw different pictures of Fluttershy, her pony friends and animal friends. There was even the MLP picture with all of the Mane 6 huddled into one group for a picnic. I smiled. There were pictures of different moments in her life from the time she was a little filly to when she arrived at Ponyville to when she met all of her friends... I could tell instantly that looking at one of these pictures could bring back a memory just from a simple glance. 'Lucky, she has pictures about special things that a normal person would probably forget.' I thought while looking at a few antiques that weren't really shown in the series.

As we walked upstairs, Fluttershy led me to the place I woke up today, her room. I blinked when she tiredly trotted over and pointed to the bed. "Here you go, Nicholas." She yawned and I pointed to myself. "Wait, me? Why're giving me your bed?"

"Well, you're the guest and I don't have another bed so," Another yawn. "You can take mine. I'll sleep on the couch."

I shook my head. "Nuh uh, no way. I'm not gonna take your bed because I'm a guest. You can have it."

"What, but Nick, I-"

"No buts! You will sleep in that bed young lady." I ordered lightly and Fluttershy frowned.

"Then where would you sleep?"

"The floor."

"But what about-"

"I noticed that I'm too big for your couch and your bed, sooo I'm gonna take the floor." I stated and Fluttershy sighed. She was too tired to argue. What was it, 10:08, 10:20? I don't know, but it was still late. "Okay, just let me get some blankets and pillows, okay?" She said and I shook my head. "Nope, you hop in that bed. I'll find me some." Another sigh. "Okay, they're in the hallway closet." She said before slowly getting in her bed. She pulled the covers over her as I walked out to the closet and like she said, found blankets and pillows

I picked out 2 kinds, one black and one blue; both of them thick sheets and a large white pillow. I walked back into the room and placed the blue one on the floor, trying to make sleeping a bit more comfortable. After I placed down the pillow and sat down on the bottom sheet, I looked up at Fluttershy. "Good nigh-" She was already fast asleep, giving off light snores. Her mane dangled down the sides of her face and her arms twitched slightly with whatever dream she was having. God she was so adorable!

I smiled and got up to turn the lights off.

* * *

**And there's the beginning of the story! Well until the next chapter, but after Chapter 5, most of the chapters will be parodies of MLP episodes, almost all of them being in order. Still, thank you everybody for reading, I'll be posting when I can so expect to see some new chaps very soon! Questions? Okay!**

**Will Nicholas find himself a good life in Ponyville?**

**Will Fluttershy be able to handle his sleep farts!?**

**Will Nicholas make a complete dumbass out if himself when meeting Celestia?**

**Find out next time! I'm out!**

**Peace and review!**


	5. The Nightmare (Part 1)

**Okay guys, I've finally posted up chapter 5 of, Unexpected Turn of Events! Sorry for taking so long. Last time in the story, Nicholas had rescued Scootaloo and Dash witnessed his bravery. After becoming best friends with the small filly, Rainbow Dash confronted Nicholas and apologized for accusing him. Soon becoming friends with her and after walking back with Fluttershy, he learned that he was now on the safe side with Fluttershy and Twilight. After being asked to strip and be scanned for DNA material, Nicholas has learned that additional DNA strands had mixed in with his own; Bat and Dragon DNA. Now he's partly nocturnal, hearing is incredible, breathing fire, and super durable. Then he went home with Fluttershy and hit the hay.**

**Will Nicholas have more secrets residing in his DNA? Read to find out on Chapter 5, The Nightmare. Interested? Read!**

**No, I do not own MLP, only my character.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Nightmare (Part 1)**

**(Regular P.O.V.)**

As the light of Celestia's sun crept through the cracks of Fluttershy's shades, said pegasus gave a tiny yawn combined with the stretching of her arms. She turned over and onto her stomach to allow her wings to stretch as well, giving them the occasional flap to fix out of place feathers. As she sat up on her bed, wiping her eyes with her hooves to get the sleep out, she flinched when she heard, "Good mornin'."

"Wha, who's there!?" She exclaimed pulling her hooves away from her face. Whipping her head around to find the owner of the voice, she soon saw a hand raised. "Uh, your new roommate, Nick." He said, waving his hand slightly before pointing downward. The yellow mare leaned over her bed and saw Nicholas with a pillow over his face. Suddenly the memories of yesterday flooded back in her mind. "Oh, hello Nicholas. I didn't see you down there." She said kindly and Nicholas shrugged. "Eh, it's okay." He yawned through the pillow before pulling it off with his hand. Fluttershy gasped when she saw the bloodshot eyes and slight bags under his eyelids. "Oh my Celestia, Nicholas did you sleep at all!?" She asked in concern and Nicholas shook his head.

"Nah, couldn't get more than 10 minutes of sleep last night. I don't know why, but I tried falling asleep and kept waking back up. I didn't feel a shred of sleepiness at all." He explained with an annoyed grumble of 'Stupid nocturnal DNA'. "Well, since you're still awake, do you want any breakfast?" She suggested and Nicholas sat up, the covers falling down to reveal a thin Muscle-T on his body. "When did you take your shirt off?" Nicholas pointed to the red sap covered shirt in the corner. "I took it off before I even tried my first attempt at sleep. It's still covered in sap."

"Oh is it? I'll give it a wash if that's okay?"

"It is, thanks Fluttershy. As you can see, I don't really have many clothing to wear." He explained and Fluttershy gave him a smile.

"That's alright. I'm sure my friend Rarity could make you some clothes if you like." Nicholas gave a tired thumbs up at the mention of the white unicorn designer. As Fluttershy flapped her wings lightly to hover off her bed, she saw Nicholas begin to stand up, pushing the covers off his body. Again, she saw that he had no pants, only dark blue underwear. Fluttershy eeped and blushed as she looked away.

"Um, Nicholas? Can you please get decent?" She asked and Nicholas scratched his head with a dumb 'huh?' Then he realized he was still in his boxers. "Sorry, Fluttershy. I'm still too tired to even notice. I don't really sleep in pants. Too uncomfortable." Fluttershy nodded and walked out the room to allow Nicholas to put on his pants. "I'll be in the kitchen. What do you want to eat?"

"Do ponies make pancakes and eggs?"

"Yes."

"3 pancakes and 2 eggs please."

* * *

As Fluttershy made her way down the steps, she saw all of her animal friends already awake and scurrying around. She was about to run to the kitchen to get them food, but she already saw the empty bowls on the carpet. She already knew who did it. "Angel, sweetie?" On cue, a small white bunny rabbit hopped from the kitchen with a smile. Fluttershy lowered her head down and nudged the bunny with her nose. "Thank you for feeding everybody, honey. Mommy over slept a bit." She said and when she pulled her head back, she saw Angel begin to make hand signs, most likely telling her that he was hungry.

The mare nodded. "Oh yes, Angel don't worry. I'll make you a salad in just a sec. Right now, I have to make pancakes for Nicholas and I." The pegasus explained getting a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. While you were having a play date Winona," Applejack's pet dog. "I've taken in a stray human, a new species." She made it accidently sound like Nicholas was a wild animal, making Angel even more confused. He made more handsigns. 'What's a human?' He asked.

"He's just a different creature, that's all. He's new to Ponyville or more specifically, Equestria." Angel's eyes went wide and Fluttershy started her way to the kitchen. "C'mon, I'll tell you all about it while I make breakfast." The bunny hopped behind him, eager to find out what this 'human' creature was. He was a little concerned about his mother taking in an unknown 'animal', but if she wasn't worried, why should he?

* * *

When Nicholas made his way down to the kitchen, his pants on with his tail wagging from behind, he held his sap-shirt by the collar so the damn substance wouldn't get on anymore of his clothing. "Hey Fluttershy?" He called out, reaching the bottom step.

"Yes?" She answered back.

"Where should I put my shirt?"

"Oh, just put it back in my room. I'll get it and wash it later." Nicholas nodded. "Alright, I'll leave it on the-KYA!" He screamed in pain and quickly looked back. On his tail, biting down as hard as it could, was a squirrel. The young critter began to chew on the scaly tip of his tail, making his scream and swing his tail around. When he tried to grab the squirrel with his hands, he found a few birds pecking at his head and wings. The birds didn't fly away even with hands trying to swat at them.

Hearing his screaming, Fluttershy ran in the room with Angel on her head. She gasped before running up to the tormented human. "Hey, stop attacking him! Get off of him right this instant!" She ordered forcefully, making the animals stop what they were doing. They saw the infamous Stare coming from their mother and immediately separated from the human in a rush and lined up like soldiers.

Nicholas brushed himself off of feathers and even grabbed his tail to see if there was any deep bite marks. Fluttershy walked up to him with a frown. "Ooh, I'm deeply sorry Nicholas. I didn't know they would attack you." She apologized and Nicholas rubbed the arrowhead tip of his tail. "Eh, it's alright. I'm pretty intimidating." He said before mumbling, "but that doesn't mean I'm still not pissed."

Fluttershy turned around and gave her pets a stern gaze. "Is that how you act to a guest?" She asked and the animals quickly shook their heads. "Then why did you start attacking him?" The squirrel began talking in his language and Fluttershy sighed. "I know Nicholas looks like a monster," said 'monster' rose a brow. "but he's a really nice Human. He won't hurt anyone." Fluttershy declared. "I know you were trying to protect me, but you need to apologize to Nicholas right now." The animals nodded and walked up to the teenager before bowing and saying things in their native languages.

"I said it was fine, just don't do it again." He said before rubbing his eyes. "I'm too tired to deal with that kind of stuff." After the animals were given permission to play by Fluttershy, the yellow mare took a step towards Nicholas and held out a hoof. "I'll take your shirt Nicholas." She declared and Nicholas dropped the shirt in her hoof. She walked past him and started up the steps. "There are pancakes and eggs waiting on the table, Nicholas." That was pretty quick when all he did was put on pants.

When Fluttershy came back down and walked to the kitchen, she and Angel saw Nicholas sitting back in a chair with a full plate on the table. He looked at her with a smile. "It's impolite for the guest to eat without the host, correct?" The tired human joked and Fluttershy nodded. "You're right. Thanks for waiting." As Fluttershy walked around the table, Angel hopped off her head and stood on the table top, staring at Nicholas.

Nicholas didn't need to see his hand signs as he gave the little bunny a lazy wave. "Sup." Angel nodded slowly before he saw a giant bowl of salad land in front of him. "Eat up, honey." Fluttershy said as the small rabbit began to chew on a carrot he picked out first. Fluttershy had taken a seat at the other side of the table with a plate pancakes and eggs while Nichplae picked up his fork. As the mutated human cut into the pancake, he pierced a piece with his eating utensil and placed the pancake into his mouth.

His eyes widened. "These pancakes are amazing!" He exclaimed, stopping Fkuttershy from taking her first bite. The yellow pony stopped before the pancake bit could be eaten and blushed. "R-Really? They aren't _that_ good, are they?" She said, getting timid with the sudden praise. Nicholas chuckled and took in another bite. "Yes, they are _that_ good. Best pancakes I've ever tasted. What kind of syrup did you put?" He asked happily, his tail swinging like an excited dog.

"T-T-Thank you Nicholas. Nopony has ever said my pancakes were the best." She said shyly. "And I'm using cinnamon flavored syrup." She heard a groan of enjoyment. "I'm in love with these pancakes!" He declared dramatically, making Fluttershy blush more and giggle. She started eating her pancakes and hummed lightly.

After a few minutes later, Nicholas was leaning back in his chair with an empty plate. Fluttershy and Angel were still taking their time with their food, but since Nicholas didn't eat for most of the day yesterday, he felt like he could eat 10 pancakes. Giving a small yawn, he stood up with his plate and walked to the sink. "So Fluttershy," The mare looked up with a mouthful of food.

"Hm?" Nicholas started the faucet and began to wash off the syrup and leftover pieces.

"When did Celestia say that she was visiting today?" He asked before using a cloth to clean the plate further. The animal loving mare stood up after finishing her food. "You don't need to do the dishes." Nicholas held up his tail and waved it like a disapproving finger. "I am now living with you Fluttershy, so I'm not gonna be a freeloader and take advantage of your hospitality. I'll do my dishes and other chores." Fluttershy gave a sigh and a defeated smile. "Okay, I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Now about Celestia's visit?"

"I think Twilight said she was coming at noon?" She thought back before nodding. "Yeah, she did. Princes Celestia should be here in a few hours." She stated before Nicholas took the plate from her hooves. He put the plate in the pile of dishes and continued with the plate he was doing. "Really? Well, I think I'll try to get some sleep beforehand." He suggested and Fluttershy saw him wipe his eyes. "If you're tired, I'll take over for the dishes."

"What did I say about my chores?"

"Ugh, fine. While you're doing that, I'm gonna go out and buy more carrots for Angel." The now finished rabbit burped loudly and gave a thumbs up. Nicholas outstretched his tail to grab the bowl. "Heh, I'm getting the hang of this." He commented as he used his tail to place the bowl in the sink. "So you're leaving?" He said, remembering what Fluttershy said. The mare nodded. "Yes, Angel's been telling me that we need more carrots. I'll be back in a while."

Nicholas waved his soapy hand. "No, take your time. I'll probably be sleeping by the time you get carrots." Fluttershy started to walk to the door of the kitchen. "I hope you get a good rest."

"Thanks Shy."

"Oh and if you need anything, ask Angel. I'm sure he can help if something happens."

"Alright, see ya later."

"Bye, and if you're awake by 12:00, can you help Angel give all the animals food?"

"Yeah." He said before he heard the front door open and close.

* * *

**(Fluttershy's P.O.V.)**

"That'll be 5 Bits please." Carrot Top reminded kindly, holding a bag of fresh carrots and even a few other fruits and veggies inside. (I don't know the price of a Bit so I'm guessing!) I gave a small nod before reaching behind me and pulling out a few golden coins from my satchel. After reaching over Carrot's veggie stand, I dropped the coins in Carrot Top's hoof and I leaned forward to grab the plastic bag of groceries.

As I turned around to put the groceries in my satchel, I heard Carrot Top whisper. "I heard you're have a roommate now. The strange talking Diamon Dog?" I turned my head while my hooves still worked on putting the food away. "He's not a Diamond Dog, Carrot Top. His name is Nicholas Burton and he's a Human." Carrot Top rose a brow. "A Human? That's what he is?" I nodded and frowned. "Yes, and who told you about this?"

"Nopony, the whole town already knows." I gasped in surprise. "But he only got here yesterday!" Carrot Top gave a shrug. "Hey, when you're a tall... Human, a weird creature with bat wings, word tends to spread like wildfire." I looked around quickly, my heart beating a little harder from the thought of me being in the town's biggest gossip. I know nobody was looking at me in a funny way, but the pressure was building up. "But Fluttershy," Carrot called suddenly. "What is this Nicholas like?" She sounded interested and I tried talking to her to keep my focus off of everypony.

"What do you think he's like?" I asked back, wanting to hear another pony's perspective at Nicholas' sudden appearance. Carrot Top bit the inside of her left cheek. "Well I, like a lot of other ponies, think that he's a bit dangerous. He looks scary and has fangs and even fought with Rainbow Dash," She was gonna keep listing, but I chose to interrupt for once. "Well, he isn't dangerous." I started and thought, 'we'll I hope he really isn't.' "And he wrestled with Rainbow because she attacked him first." Carrot blinked in surprise. "He's kind, thinks of others, and he even makes jokes." I said, not wanting to say other things that would seem betrayal to Nick's trust.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Well he can breathe fire sometimes, but he doesn't have any intentions of harming anypony." I answered. "So he can breathe fire, like Spike?" I nodded as Carrot atop rubbed her chin. "Interesting? Do you know where he came from?"

"Not exactly." It wasn't a _total_ lie. Nicholas did tell Twilight, Rainbow, Spike and I that he came from a place called Earth, where there's always fighting and humans eating... meat. I shuddered. But he didn't tell us everything. He still had yet to tell us how he knew our names when Celestia visits. I can't fully believe everything he says until he tells us and gives us proof.

"Okay..." Carrot atop said slowly. "Where is he right now?"

"At my cottage, sleeping hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Yes, he didn't get much sleep last night and he wanted to try to get a little rest before Princess Celestia visits."

"Ooh, so that's why the mayor is doing preparations for a ceremony? I thought it was for Nicholas. I didn't hear anything about..." Soon with a late reaction, Carrot Top'a eyes widened to the side of dinner plates. "Princess Celestia is coming to visit!?" I noodled slowly, a little scared by her outburst. I saw Carrot Top start closing crates of veggies from behind her stand. "Sorry Fluttershy, but I need to clean up for the royal visit! Talk to you later?" I blinked as Carrot continued closing shop. "Uh, s-sure. I'll meet you later." I said before turning around to walk away.

No more than 2 seconds, I jumped back with a small scream of fright when I saw a cheery pink smiley face. It was one of my friends, Pinkie Pie.

I took a few steps back, still startled. "P-Pinkie Pie! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that!?" I breathed and put a hoof on my chest, already feeling my throbbing heart. Pinkie shook her head quickly, her smile getting bigger. "Fluttershy, why didn't you tell me a new comer was in Ponyville! I could've thrown them a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party!" She said quickly. I was gonna answer until Pinkie cut me off. "Twilight already told Rarity, Applejack, and I about this Nicholas human just a few minutes ago! I came here to get you! C'mon!" She said before pulling my left arm and tugging me forward.

"Pinkie, you're hurting me."

"Sorry!"

* * *

**Nicholas' P.O.V**

I groaned lazily before sitting up, feeling groggy. I felt my covers slide down to my lap and the air of my fan hitting my sweaty body. God my room was hot! I put my face in my hands with a huff. "It's too early to be awa-" I stopped talking. Wait a minute... covers? Bed, fan, hot room!? I pulled my hands away from face so quickly, they slapped against my boxer covered thighs, usually hard enough to make me flinch, but right now...

"How... how am I back home?" I muttered, taking in my messy room. Why was I back in my room!? Wasn't I just sleeping in Fluttershy's home, on her couch!? I blinked again and rubbed my eyes before opening them. My vision was blurry again. My left brow twitched. 'This shouldn't even be possible. I didn't step through another portal, did I? No, I didn't... so was everything... just a dream?'

I quickly shook my head. "No, that's impossible! Being tackled to the floor by Rainbow and the adrenaline from saving Scootaloo was all to real." I mumbled to myself. "but was it?" I went silent, staring at my hands for a few seconds until I flinched at hearing a sudden ringtone. I looked down and next to my pillow was my IPod, ringing and glowing. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a glowing white blur.

I growled in annoyance before reaching to the side of my bed and pulling my glasses from the nightstand. Putting them on, I looked back at my IPod and read 'Wake Up: Time For Summer School!' I stared in shock before looking at the date. "July 7...?" I groaned and got up. Great, first I just found out that meeting talking ponies were a dream and now I have to go to the first day of summer school. Great, just fucking great.

I got up and walked over to my electric fan, turning the dial and watching the swirling blades slowly stop. After that I walked to my dresser and opened the drawer, looking at piles of unorganized socks and boxers.

After a minute of two of searching for and putting on clothes, I looked in the mirror. Black jacket, red undershirt, light blue pants with ripped knees, added with red, white, and black Jordans. I sighed. The same clothes I wore when I appeared in Equestria. "Damn. Why'd it feel so real?" I whispered before walking to my door, opening it and walking down my staircase.

After ignoring the annoying creaking from the wooden steps, I reached the bottom step and turned the corner. I walked in the kitchen and saw a large black man doing the dishes. "Dude, it's 6 in the morning. Stop making so much noise."

My brother, Jerome, only looked at me with a raised brow. "And what, let the sink fill up to the top? I think not. Plus it was your turn, Nick. Mom's gonna have your ass later." He warned and I shrugged. I didn't really care. I just went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. I spun off the cap and began to chug down the cold, tasteless water. "You gonna eat breakfast?" I gulped down my water and put the cap back on. "No, not hungry."

"You're gonna be tired for school."

"Don't care."

"Okay, fall asleep on the first day."

"Trust me, I won't." I said with a quick fake smile before putting the water bottle back in the fridge. I closed the door and walked out the kitchen, only to see my mother sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed and tired. "You know it was your turn for dishes." She said simply and I sighed.

"I did." There was no point in lying. She could see through 'em.

"So why didn't you do them?"

"I fell asleep too early yesterday."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You were too lazy, like always." She stated with annoyance. I almost put my face in my hands. It was too damn early for all of this! I just got tricked by my mind and now my mom was bitching? Not today! "Jerome stop doing the dishes! Nick is gonna finish for you!" She said loud enough to be heard over the sound of running water. Like hell I was gonna do it.

"No." That was all I said and my mom just stopped. Even the water was turned off and I could tell Jerome was listening with a 'You Dumbass' expression. "What did you say?" My mother said, getting angry and I crossed my arms. "You know what I said." I snapped back, not backing down. My mother stood up from the sofa and glared at me. "Do. The. Dishes." She ordered forcefully and I stood my ground.

"I said no, didn't I? And you know the reason."

"Watching your siblings for 5 hours doesn't tire a person out. Now get to the sink!"

"You know why the real reason, mom! Don't make things up!"

"We will not speak of _him_ anymore!" I took a step forward. "Why? Is it because you regret it?" My mother was seething from my sass, looking ready to punch a hole in the wall. I didn't care either way. If she hits me, I leave. If she didn't I still leave. "You better shut the hell up, Nicholas." She growled and I narrowed my left eyes, focusing my sight through my right. "Or what? What the hell do I have to lose?"

"I'll take away your IPod."

"No you can't. You didn't pay for it."

"I am your mother! You will listen to me!"

"You're not my mother-"

**SLAP!**

I didn't give too much of a reaction except putting a hand on my left cheek, my head turning straight from being sent to the right. My eyes slowly opened and glared back at hers. "I'm leaving."

"No you're not. You're staying here and doing the dishes."

"Are we still on the dishes shit?"

"Watch your mouth, boy."

"Again... or what?"

"That's it, go to your room. I'm done with your shit. Just take your ass upstairs."

"Then what about Summer School?" I said nonchalantly.

"You're not going. You're gonna fail Biology, no exceptions." She declared coldly.

"Sorry, not happening. I for one, want my education."

"You don't deserve second chances after mistakes like that."

"Just like you told John, huh?" I said before walking past my mother. She was shaking in rage with her hands balled into fists. The second I got two steps around her, I felt a hand on my wrist. I growled. "Let go-" I was cut off by a sudden punch to the face. I fell back on the sofa, holding my bruised right cheek. I growled and looked up, Jerome standing next to mom with his fist forward. Oh, so he's taking her side now?

"I don't care what attitude you have. You will NOT talk to mom that way." Jerome snarled and I stood up. "So you're taking her side now? Is that it!?" I shot back my voice getting louder. "You know what she did! And you're still protecting her!?" I screamed in rage and Jerome shook his head. "It's not her fault! It was his own problem and she didn't want any of it to involve us!" I pointed to my quiet mother and bared my teeth. "And kicking him out was the best way!?"

When Jerome didn't say anything I just scoffed and walked past them. "You don't even agree with her either so why are you helping her?" I asked before reaching the door. I heard Jerome speak after pulling the door wide open. "Because she gives us a home." I snorted and pulled my headphones from my jacket pocket. "Yeah right. Remember John?" I said last before slamming the door hard enough to hear a crying sound from upstairs.

"I can't believe her." I sneered, pulling out my IPod. "She says it's not her fault, but she totally abandoned him!" I went to my ITube app and went to my playlist. I needed to calm down before getting to school. If I got angry enough and got into a fight, then 'mom' won. I sucked my teeth. "She's not my mother. And Jerome'a not my brother." The words felt like acid on my tongue just putting them in the same sentence. I thought Jerome was cool, but I guess I thought wrong. "Taking her damn side. I swear if he wasn't so damn big I would've kicked his ass." I mumbled before seeing the song of the day.

Believe Me by Lil' Wayne.

I gave a long sigh as the beat started to pick up in my headphones, sending vibrations through my skull and the words making a list of lyrics with each beat. "I'm the only one who get the job done... I don't know a nigga that can cover for me..." I sang quietly, not wanting to ruin the flow of the song if I heard my voice over the music.

As I walked down the sidewalk, the song began to get faster and my hands were in my pockets. I looked at the things happening with my music as a background. A woman jogging down the sidewalk, passing me with light pants. I looked over to an alley way, two cats fighting over a dead rat. I looked in the street when I saw something black. I sighed. "Dead skunk... Of course." I muttered and covered my nose from the lingering smell of blood and skunk stink. I shook my head and only focused back on my music.

I growled in frustration when the song had already ended, making me pull out my IPod. I put in my password and went to my playlist once more, but before I could put on Believe Me by Fort Minor, I heard the sound of intense rustling from the trees. I looked up at the one towering over me. Wind, no. Then what-

I froze when I saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me through the leaves, unblinking and not moving unless I did. I did a quick jump to the left, seeing the eyes follow me without hesitation. When I took another jump, I saw the leaves move even more, the eyes getting closer to the edge of the tree branch. I narrowed my eyes before slowly bending down, not taking my eyes off the staring red orbs, and picking up a good sized rock.

When I had a good grip on it, I chose not to wait a second later and threw the rock towards the eyes. Before the rock got more than 5 inches close to the leaves, the eyes fell farther into the trees, letting the rock hit nothing, but branches and maybe even a nest. I narrowed my eyes, looking closer and even taking a step forward. Without warning, a cat sized black blur launched itself from the darkness of the trees and took into the sky. My eyes widened. That wasn't a bird.

The black blur slowed down enough for me to take in its appearance. It was a... bat? No, it couldn't be. It was in the morning, the sun was brightening up the sky! I blinked and saw it spread its wings as far as they could go, letting it glide in the sky. That's when I noticed it even clearer. It had a long black tail, as long as the bat was from its head to its legs, but the tail was scaly and ended with, "an arrowhead tip?" The tail didn't appear from the butt, only half of the bat's stomach. The legs had disappeared mysteriously without my notice. The fangs from its lips were sharp and long, like twice the size of vampire teeth, hanging an inch from the upper lip.

I didn't know how long I was staring at it, but I felt like time came back when I saw it's red eyes with slit pupils flash towards me. The bat creature stopped gliding and flapped it's wings to stay in one place, staring down at me from above a house. I saw the eyes get bigger and I took a step back.

Without warning, I saw the bat make a dive towards me, shooting at the speeds of a cannonball. I started backing up even more, getting father away even after the feeling of ground getting lower. As the bat flew at me, it let out a loud screeching sound making me cover my ears. I opened my left eye and saw the bat almost 4 feet away from me. That's what gave me the warning to turn around and run, which I did. But as I ran, I heard someone scream, "Look out!"

I turned to the scream's owner and gasped. A tall woman with long pink hair cascading down her back and chest, her skin pale and eyes a large blue. Her dress was green all over and I stopped running. "F-Fluttershy?" I whispered in confusion till I heard a loud honking noise.

My head lashed to the side, just in time to see a large school-bus before I felt myself get slammed by a large force.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, my head spinning and sweat covering my body. I was panting heavily and I looked around as fast as my eyes could go. I found myself in a family living room with birdhouses hanging from the ceiling and mouse holes in walls. I was back in Fluttershy's cottage.

'Was that just a dream?' I thought, leaning forward and putting my head in my hands. I stayed like that in silence. Why did that memory have to pop up again. That was 5 months ago.

I felt a tug on my pants and took my hands away from my face. There with an empty bowl and a scowl was Angel Bunny. The bunny saw my attention and let go of my jeans to point into the bowl before rubbing his stomach. He was telling me he was hungry. "Angel what time is it?" I asked, ignoring his first demand. The bunny's ear flicked in annoyance before pointing back into his bowl.

"Is Fluttershy back yet?"

'Is this human retarded!? I'm freakin' hungry!' Angel thought and smacked his bowl. I wiped my face to get rid of the sweat. This bunny wasn't gonna stop unless I got what he wanted. 'If Fluttershy isn't here, then Celestia isn't either. I still have time to get more rest, but after that dream... I tried getting up. The second I got on my feet, the house began spinning so fast my eyes rolled back and my body tipped over. I would've fell down on Angel if it weren't for the birds grabbing on my Muscle-T and holding me up.

I gave a weak smile. "Thanks guys." I praised and I stood back up leaning on the arm of the sofa. I was gonna try to get to the kitchen until I saw a bird fly in my face, chirping furiously with others joining it as well. They each looked concerned. I sighed, already getting the 'You look terrible! You need rest!' message. I'll admit, I did look pretty exhausted and my body was basically screaming for a bit more sleep. I gave a reluctant nod. "Okay guys, I'll take your advice just let me..." I said before sitting back down and getting a better position for more sleep.

I really didn't want more sleep after that nightmare, but what could I do? I can't fight against it. I put an arm over my eyes, letting out a long breath. I was trying to get to bed, but that was until I felt the familiar tugging at my pants. I didn't bother moving anything except my lips. "Angel, can't you see I'm beat? I can barely move." I explained, but the tugging got more violent.

"Angel, I'm not getting you food. Go away." I said in a no-room-for-disagreement tone. I got annoyed with the tugging and used my tail to push him away, a little roughly. When I felt the tugging stopped, I sighed in relief and easily felt sleep take over me once more, pulling my conscious into the depths of my mind.

But if I was awake, I would've saw a pissed off rabbit glaring daggers at me. Angel was making angry gestures at my sleeping form and after a few seconds of pointless hand insults, Angel crossed his arms and tapped his foot repeatedly. He looked a bit calm, but that was until he had a sly smirk on his muzzle. The other animals looked at each other in worry and some shook their heads at the small rabbit. Angel didn't acknowledge them as he heard some voices outside. His furry hands rubbed together before he hopped away, snickering.

* * *

**Ooh, what was that dream about? Didn't expect that did you? Heh, well this was only part one of Celestia's visit! There will be one more chapter on her visit of two, both of them short in words. I'll be posting the next chap as quick as possible so please wait for me. By the way, if people lost the happy mood because of this, I am sorry, but it will get funny again, I promise. There will be serious moments though.**

**Please review your thoughts!**


	6. The Bunny (Part 2)

**I am back with the chapter 6 of my story! This chapter is when Celestia and the Mane Six meet up at Fluttershy's cottage! This is called the Bunny (Part 2)! I hope you enjoy it, and there will be a part three soon! But first, aren't we forgetting something!?**

**1-Nicholas gets attacked by birds**

**2-Fluttershy learns of the spreading gossip**

**3-Pinkie kidnaps Fluttershy**

**4-Nicholas has weird dream**

**5-Angel Bunny is being troublesome (snot bubble pops on sleeping Nara)**

**6-You were reading! Like right now!**

**I don't own MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Bunny (Part 2)**

**Fluttershy's P.O.V (30 minutes Earlier)**

Pinkie Pie had dragged me all the way to Twilight's home, even with all my comments about having a sore hoof. I already knew Twilight was gonna call the others to explain what's going on, but I was gonna go around the time Celestia came. Ooh, why did she have to talk to them so early?

As we neared the usual tree house, Pinkie didn't bother to slow down. She actually sped up. "Pinkie, slow down! We're here!" I tried to shout, only for it to come out quietly. Pinkie didn't hear me and started laughing as we got too close to the door, aka kicking it open. When I opened my shaking eyes I saw Applejack and Rarity looking slack jawed. Applejack was the first to speak through her shock. "P-Pardon me? Did ya'll say, from another dimension?"

Rainbow Dash nodded as she floated next to Twilight. "Yep, that's exactly what she said!" Before I could say hello to get everyone's attention, though it was surprising that they didn't notice Pinkie's sudden entrance, said pink friend galloped over to the rest of the group with a huge smile. "Ooh, whatcha girls talking about!? Is it a secret? I like secrets cause that mean that can mean anything and that's like surprises! You all know I like surprises just as much as parties!" She rambled quickly before Rarity moved her head side to side to shake off the surprise.

"Uh, Darling? This Nicholas... are you sure he's safe?"

"I hafta agree with Rare on this one. How do we know he's not an enemy?"

"Because I spied on him for the whole day yesterday!" Rainbow declared. "I never took my eyes off of him and he's done nothing wrong to anypony." She explained and Applejack blinked, doubtful. "RD, I know you take jobs like this seriously, but..." Applejack rubbed her arm. "We don't know if we can really trust him." I walked up to the group, in between Applejack and Rainbow. But before I could get a few words in, Rarity gasped. "Fluttershy! Darling are you okay!? We heard about this Nicholas fellow, how he's living at your cottage!" She said in a rush, clearly concerned for my well being. I gave her a smile. "I'm okay Rarity, but what's the commotion about?"

"We told them about Nicholas-"

"You didn't tell me Twilight! I went to find Fluttershy first! Who's the new pony!?" Pinkie said quickly, cutting off the purple unicorn. Applejack sighed and stepped up to talk. "Pinkie, we were just told about the Diamond Dog,"

"Human." Twilight corrected.

"...Human, a creature that Twilight accidentally brought into Equestria by an experimental spell. And now we're being told that this Nicholas Burton fellow is staying at Fluttershy's home and is gonna speak to Princess Celestia!" Pinkie only sat quietly until Applejack finished talking. Usually Pinkie was never quiet, until... I was caught in surprise when Pinkie's head comically exploded into confetti until a new head appeared like magic. I still don't know how she does that. As I watched Pinkie's head appear again, my pink friend started jumping in the air with a huge smile. "This is super-duper amazing! A Human from another world!? That sounds like fun!" She exclaimed happily until she was held in the air by a blue colored aura of magic.

I turned to see a glowing horned Rarity with a tired frown. "Pinkie, this is serious!" Applejack shouted. "Applejack is right. It's one thing to have Princess Celestia visit, but it's another thing to have a," Rarity turned to me. "Human." I said, getting a nod. "Yes, a human, in our town and is going to _talk_ with the Princess!" Rainbow gave a snort and crossed her arms, her wings flapping and moving her closer to Rarity and Applejack. "And what exactly is the problem? We just said that Nicholas is okay!" Applejack turned to Rainbow with a scowl. "Well excuse me for thinking of the Princess safety! Didn't you an Twilight say that the human knew your names before he even met you?" She threw back as Rainbow flew closing to her face, their noses almost touching. Oh no, another argument?

"And I said that he's okay! He didn't hurt anypony, especially Fluttershy!"

"He can breathe fire like a dragon!"

"Cause he's mutated! He doesn't know how to breathe fire or even fly!"

"Rainbow Dash, he's dangerous! You don't know what he's capable of!"

"Yeah I do, I witnessed it yesterday!"

"Witnessed what!?"

"None of your business!"

"Exactly, because you don't really know!"

"Applejack...!"

"Rainbow Dash...!"

"GIRLS!" I shouted suddenly, making my friends look at me with a surprised face. "What is it, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked and I let out a sigh. "I understand that you're worried about Nicholas being here, but I can easily tell that Nicholas doesn't want to harm any of us." I saw my white unicorn friend blink in uncertainty. "But how can you be so sure? He came from a different universe, even Twilight said he..." I saw a shudder. "Eats meat."

"And plants." I added quickly, not wanting to make Nicholas seem like a man-eating monster. "Look, I've stayed with Nicholas for an entire night and this morning, he even told me he couldn't fall asleep for more than 10 minutes!" Rarity and Applejack gasped. "He was awake the entire night? Did he-" I cut Rarity off again. "Did nothing bad while I slept. He's kind and considerate and I know because last night I gave an offer for him to sleep in my bed, but he chose to take the floor instead. This morning he said 'Since I'm now your new roommate, I'll do my chores as well.'" I said with a giggle making Rainbow smirk. "See, what did I tell you Applejack? Even Fluttershy is agreeing with me."

"W-Well how do you know... he can control minds?" She tried, losing ground quickly and forced to use a lame excuse. Rainbow Dash laughed. "That was weak Applejack and you know it." Twilight nodded. "Yes, and I would know if he could control minds. I looked at his DNA structure and saw no traces magic attached to his DNA codes, other than the portal mutation, meaning he never used any magic before." Applejack was at a loss for words, but still looked to be on the other side. "I refuse to believe he isn't dangerous. We don't really know where he is from and what he can do. He's hiding secrets from us, like knowing our names!"

"And that's why we're all meeting with him later, with Celestia too. Twilight already gave him a warning that his reason better be believable or we'll take him down like an enemy." Rainbow explained with a smirk. "Plus, we have the Princess with us. He wouldn't be able to escape even if he passed us!" She declared. I nodded, already knowing what would happen, but I was afraid to think that Nicholas would fight back if he was deemed an enemy. Applejack and Rarity were silent with Twilight, Rainbow, and I staring at them.

"Ugh, can you please let me down!?" We all heard a struggled voice from Pinkie and noticed she was still being held in the air by Rarity's magic. The fashion designer blushed and let the pink pony down gently. "I for one think that he deserves a chance!" Pinkie shouted, already bouncing around like a child on a sugar rush. Applejack stared back at Rainbow before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine." She conceded. "I'll give him a chance, but only one chance. Got it? I'll be watching him like a hawk." Twilight, Rainbow, and I nodded with a smile. Then we turned to Rarity. She looked really unsure of her answer, being the last pony to give her vote. Feeling the peer pressure on her, she eventually nodded. "Oh alright. I'll give him a chance too." She said and Rainbow shot into the air with a 'YES!' with Pinkie jumping up too, giving her a high-hoof.

Twilight smiled. "Good, now that we all agree on giving Nicholas a chance, we can finally work on the preparations."

"For what?" I asked.

"For Princess Celestia's visit of course! We have to clean up and make everything organized!" She said in a hurry and I remembered something Carrot Top told me. I held up a hoof and Twilight nodded. "What about the ceremony? I heard Carrot Top say that the Mayor was planning a ceremony today." Twilight gave me another nod. "Yes, she is. Earlier she sent me another letter saying that a ceremony was to be planned later tonight." Applejack shot Twilight with a quizzical face. "For what? The human?" Twilight gave a wide smile and nodded happily. "Yes! Celestia said that Nicholas deserves an honorary Ball" Pinkie ran up to Twilight's face, a bit too close and making Twilight back up. "Ooh, so it's like a giant 'Welcome to Ponyville' party!? Why wasn't I told!?" She said a large frown plastered on her face from being denied the knowledge of a ceremony/party.

"But why exactly? Does the Princess really believe that Nicholas is trustworthy enough for all that?" Rarity questioned.

"I've sent letters to Princess Celestia of all the things I've learned about Nicholas last night. After I was done, the Princess believes he deserves a royal welcome and wanted to host a ceremony." She explained and I smiled. That's so nice of the Princess! If I was Nicholas, I'd enjoy a welcome party too. Rarity looked even more surprised than before. "So it's not just a simple visit, she's staying for the whole day!?" She exclaimed with a squeal. "I have to find a dress! I can't just show up like this!" Rarity worried over her appearance and was about to run to the door and to her Boutique to get ready, until Twilight called her name.

"Hold on Rarity! We still have to prepare for Princess Celestia's visit in two hours!" She informed until we heard a voice.

"Are you sure she said two hours Twilight?" Pinkie asked and everypony turned to see her head poking through the window. "Because I think that's her right now!" She declared making Twilight's eyes go wide. "WHAT!?" She screamed and everypony ran out of the library. That's when I saw a familiar chariot with two pegasi pulling from the front. Behind the pegasi was the Princess, her rainbow mane waving with the wind blowing against her. She had on a kind smile as the pegasi lowered the chariot towards the ground. Pinkie was right.

Celestia was already here.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"P-Princess Celestia!? What are you doing here so early?" Twilight asked after picking herself up from her bow. The other ponies of the Mane Six picked themselves up as well as the Sun Goddess smiled down on them. After stepping off her chariot, the Mane Six saw their princess walk towards them. Celestia raised a hoof to calm down her apprentice. "Relax Twilight Sparkle. In truth, I've decided to travel at an earlier time because I couldn't hold back my excitement." She replied honestly, chuckling at the end. "I've wanted to meet this Nicholas human so badly I could be get enough sleep."

"Princess Celestia, we barely got the preparations completed for your arrival! What are you gonna do while you wait?" Twilight said, worry that her Princess would be disappointed after her travels. Celestia leaned forward with her smile getting bigger. "Meet the human of course." She said nonchalantly, even sounding a bit giddy. "Are you sure? I mean we can travel around Ponyville for a bit," Applejack suggested, clearly not wanting her Princess to meet Nicholas so soon. "I-I can even give you a cup of apple cider-" Celestia held up her hoof once more.

"Calm down, Applejack. It's clear that you fear me conversing with the human." The cowpony flinched, but she didn't show much reaction. "Do not worry. All will be fine." Celestia advised the orange mare before turning to her student. "Now Twilight, where exactly is Nicholas right now?"

Fluttershy walked up this time. "H-He's at my cottage, Princess." She answered.

"Well, what are we standing here for?" Celestia joked. "Let's go."

* * *

The group of mares, a princess, and two pegasi guards, could be seen walking out of Ponyville towards the entrance of the Everfree Forest, where Fluttershy's cottage resided. Twilight had been talking to Celestia about the things she learned from Nicholas' biological structure and mutation, Fluttershy had been caught in a conversation with Rarity about the matter of Nicholas' clothes, and Rainbow Dash was trying to get more than a few words from Celestia's pegasi guards about the training of the Royal Guards. Though Applejack didn't have much of a cheery face like the others. Hers was more like worried frown and an angry scowl mixed together. A certain pink pony bounced next to her with the usual Pinkie Pie smile.

"Hey Applejack, what's with the frowny face?"

"Not now Pinkie."

"Aw, but why? Aren't you excited?"

"No, I'm not. Clearly you can see that?"

"Well yeah, but come on Applejack! Turn that frown upside down!"

"Pinkie, how can you tell me to be excited about meeting something that came from another universe?" Applejack asked hotly.

"Well, you just said it. Nicholas is from another universe! Who wouldn't be happy to meet something like that!?" Pinkie said quickly, but her cowpony friend wasn't in the same boat. "Pinkie Pie, this _human_ is holding secrets about us. He knows our names." Pinkie shook her head. "No, he only knows Twilight's and Rainbow's name. We don't know if he knows _our_ names." Applejack scowled at Pinkie for being a wiseass. "And _you_ just said it. We don't know. How do we even know what he told Twilight was real?" Pinkie stopped bouncing and started to walk like a normal pony. She was quiet while she walked and Applejack huffed. "Exactly. Pinkie, I can't just put all of my trust into a total stranger just because Twilight thinks he's okay. Even if Celestia thinks so, I can't."

"But that's why you gave him a chance. To get to know him better."

"Pinkie..."

"Applejack, for once you're lying."

"To who!?"

"Yourself."

"Myself? Pinkie you're talking crazy!"

"No, I'm not. You're lying to yourself and I can tell. You're scared of meeting Nicholas aren't you." Applejack stopped walking suddenly and Pinkie stopped a second afterwards. The other ponies continued on without noticing the absence of the two mares. The cowpony glared at Pinkie. "I'm not lying and I'm not scared." Pinkie lost her grin and her mouth was turned into a frown. "Yes, you are. Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not lying Pinkie!"

"Yes you are! You say you're giving him a chance, but you're not even trying! Just admit that you're afraid!" Pinkie demanded ad Applejack stomped on the ground. "Pinkie! I'm. Not. Afraid!" She gritted through her teeth, annoyance showing in her facial expression. "I'm not gonna stop until you admit it!" Pinkie declared. "I mean, how can you be scared of him before talking to him?"

"Why are you taking his side!? You don't even know him!"

"Neither do you! But I _do_ know that Nicholas is a good human if Twilight, Fluttershy, _and_ Rainbow Dash said so." Pinkie stated with no hint of lying in her voice. "You just heard that he came from another universe and now you're judging him already? That's not like you Applejack." The Stanton scowled at the party pony. "Don't make it seem like I'm the bad pony! I don't trust him and you know why?" Pinkie leaned forward to proof she's listening. "Because he's not from here! He's from another bucking universe Pinkie!"

"Is that all?" Pinkie questioned. "Applejack, you're always a pony who helps make others feel welcome, but now you can't do that? Is it because he's not a pony?" Applejack nodded quickly. "Yes that's the answer! I can't just put all of my trust on a complete stranger!"

"But I am! I'm at least giving him a chance!" Pinkie countered. "Why do you think we're going to visit him? To learn more about him, that's why!"

"But how can I believe a human that already knew Fluttershy and Twilight's name before he even met them!? How do I know his words aren't lies!" Pinkie gave Applejack a nonchalant answer. "When you meet him." The pink pony took a step closer to her orange friend. "Applejack listen," Pinkie ordered calmly. "Twilight told us that she gave him a warning right?" Applejack gave a slow nod. "Rainbow said she watched him all day and he didn't do anything wrong." Another nod. "And Fluttershy said he was nice enough to take the floor instead of the bed?" Last nod. "Then what's the problem!? Just suck it up and do it!" Pinkie barked making Applejack quiet.

Raising an eyebrow, Pinkie tilted her head. "Well? Are you gonna give him a chance?" She questioned slowly, but got no answer. "Applejack..."

"Fine, but I'll be watching him like a Griffon." Applejack's reflexes were quick as she saw Pinkie's eyes widen and her mouth curl into a giant smile. She had placed a hoof in her mouth to keep the cheering inside while Pinkie's eyes were clenched shut. Applejack scowled and leaned forward. "But that don't mean I'll like him." She whispered before,

"Hey!" Both mares looked to the side to see a waving Twilight. The others had stopped and were looking back at them. "Are you coming or not?" Twilight asked and Applejack sighed, giving a reluctant nod of agreement. "Then hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!" Applejack shouted back and took her hoof out of Pinkie's mouth. She gave a small glare that told Pinkie to stay quiet, but Pinkie gave Applejack a smile that said 'You'll become friends! I just know it!' With a roll of her eyes, Applejack started to gallop back to the rest with Pinkie Pie in tow. As the two ponies caught up, Rainbow rose a brow. "What were you guys talking 'bout?" Applejack didn't bother looking up. "None of your business." She replied, her words sounding a bit harsh in attitude.

The cyan pegasus only blinked in stun from the cold answer. 'What the hay did I do?' She thought before looking at her friend/rival trot with a stomp here and there. She just decided she needed to cool off and shrugged before hovering over to Fluttershy, needing someone who was bound to make a decent conversation.

She just flew overhead and turned to the point of flying looking up, her hooves behind her head and legs crossed, making her seem like she was relaxing on an invisible lawn chair. Rainbow gave a grin and looked down. "So Fluttershy," said yellow pegasus looked up to give the clue of paying attention. "What do you think Nick is doing right now?"

"Sleeping hopefully." She answered with a worried frown. The Sun Goddess looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean, Fluttershy?" She saw the smaller mare look at her. "Well, this morning, Nicholas told me he didn't get enough sleep last night. Before I left, he told me that he was gonna try to fall back asleep and rest until I woke him up for your visit."

"But Princess Celestia decided to come early. That means we have to wake him up 2 hours ahead. Won't he be angry?" Rarity asked, sounding nervous at the fact that they would have to wake up the 'alien' and 'risk getting attacked!?' She thought while Fluttershy thought about it and then shook her head with a smile. Though it was uncertain. "I'm sure he'll understand if we wake him up gently." Before Rarity could ask what she meant by that, Pinkie bounced over her head and started talking fast.

"Ooh, if we're gonna wake him up can I do it? Can I, can I, can I!?" She asked repeatedly until she saw a shake of the head from Fluttershy. "Aw, but why?" She said, clearly disappointed. Fluttershy gave Pinkie a kind smile. "I'm sorry Pinkie, but you'll probably scare him." She predicted.

"What!? No I wouldn't!"

"Uh, yeah you would Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash declared with a chuckle afterwards. "Don't you remember the last time you tried waking up Twilight?" Said purple unicorn had an immediate blush adorning her cheeks. Pinkie stopped bouncing and realized what Rainbow was hinting. "Oh yeah, I remember! Twilight sent me through a wall with magic because my one-pony parade suit was too loud!" She started laughing wildly. "I was in the hospital for a week!"

"Rainbow Dash, I thought we agreed never to talk about that again!" Twilight forced out in a hush tone, trying to act like nopony would hear. As Rainbow and Pinkie continued to laugh, Celestia blinked quizzically. "When did this happen?" She asked, making Twilight's stomach drop. 'Oh no!' She saw Rainbow Dash tapping the air like she was working a calculator while mumbling under her breath. Soon, Rainbow replied. "It was last month... October 2!" She remembered and Twilight's mentor smiled. She looked at her blushing student.

"So that's what your friendship report meant by 'With friends, anything can happen be it good, bad, or really annoying'." Twilight's cheeks got hotter and she chose to walk ahead, keeping her embarrassed face from everypony's view. 'It's not my fault having a tuba blow in my ear can make you attack the owner!' She thought with a huff.

As Fluttershy giggled at her unicorn friend's embarrassment, she felt a nudge at her sides. She turned to see Rainbow with a calm smile. "That was a good laugh wasn't it?" Fluttershy couldn't help, but nod. It was a good joke, even if it was simple teasing, but it still made her laugh.

"Okay, now that we got a few laughs in," Rainbow rose her eyebrows a few times. "I noticed that we got off topic."

"Oh yes, we did."

"Yeah and I gonna ask you a question, but I had to make that joke first."

"You can ask me anything, Rainbow."

"Okay... what did you mean when you said 'Sleeping I hope'? Weren't you with him before Pinkie found you?" Fluttershy shook her head and pointed to the satchels strapped to her back. "No, I wasn't. I was busy getting carrots for Angel." She swore she saw Rainbow Dash faulted in flight for a quick second, but the pegasus acted like nothing happened and continued to talk.

"Wait, so you left him alone at your house? With _Angel_?" She asked carefully and Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, why?" Fluttershy saw Rainbow shake her head with closed eyes and mutters of 'I feel sorry for him.' The cyan speedster looked back at Fluttershy with a sigh. "Fluttershy, I can tell you right now that something is gonna happen." The pink mane pegasus gasped. "What do you mean something is gonna happen?" Rainbow gave a shrug. "I don't know for sure, but you left your cottage to a sleeping Nicholas and Angel."

Fluttershy thought about what Rainbow was saying before she gasped again and narrowed her eyes. "Rainbow, how rude! Accusing Nicholas of harming Angel!"

Rainbow gave a small laugh. "Oh no, I wasn't talking about Nicholas hurting Angel. I'm saying it's the other way around." Fluttershy looked taken back, seemingly offended. "Why would Angel, sweet little Angel, hurt Nicholas?" She questioned. Dash shrugged with a grin. "Fluttershy, I've known Angel for years."

"So? Whatever made you think Angel is bad?"

"He attacked everypony who didn't give him what he wants." She deadpanned.

"Angel never attacked me!" Fluttershy declared, defending her pet bunny's innocence.

"Because you _always_ give him what he wants." Rainbow Dash stated bluntly.

"No, I do-" The look on Rainbow's face told her otherwise. She bit her bottom lip. 'Do I spoil him?' Fluttershy turned to the rest of the Elements of Harmony. "Do you think Angel's bad?" Fluttershy was stunned at their reactions.

Since Twilight was still walking where nopony can see her face, she couldn't tell what her facial answer was. Rarity was only giving her a nervous smile with her eyes moving everywhere that wasn't direct eye contact. Applejack was whistling an old tune she learned as a filly and staring at clouds, acting like she wasn't involved. Then Pinkie... for some weird reason, Fluttershy found Pinkie Pie rolling through grass laughing like a lunatic. "You all think Angel's bad?" She said in betrayal making Rarity, Applejack, and even Twilight, sweat more.

When Fluttershy looked at the grass, she felt a hoof on her shoulder. She turned to see a smiling Celestia. "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'm sure Angel is as innocent as you explain him to be." She reassured making Fluttershy make a small smile. "Thank you Princess." Celestia smiled warmly until, "And we're here! I can just smell the trouble from here." Fluttershy ignored Rainbow Dash's last comment, but she was right.

The group had finally reached Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow looked around with an inspecting gaze. 'Huh, nothing is out of sorts from outside.' She thought with a grin as she saw Fluttershy walk up to her door. When she saw her door open up enough, she blinked in surprise when she saw a familiar mutated human snoring on the couch, his back facing each them. The entire house was quiet. _Too quiet_.

Fluttershy smiled in relief. "Well at least he got some sleep." She muttered and took a step forward. The yellow pegasus was followed by Twilight and Celestia with the rest of the girls walking after them. While Pinkie was trying not to be loud, Applejack and Rarity were looking a bit nervous when they got their first and close look at Nicholas' appearance. How his wings twitched with each breath and his size being larger than the couch with feet hanging off the edge as proof. Meanwhile the pegasi of the Royal Guard were outside, standing there like bodyguards.

Celestia looked at Nicholas with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly. 'So it's really true...' She thought.

Fluttershy had quietly walked towards the sofa, ready to wake up Nicholas until she felt a hoof on her shoulder. She was gonna ignore it until the hoof started tapping her like a drum. Fluttershy's eyes twitched in annoyance as she turned around. "What?" She whispered before she saw a wide eyed Rainbow Dash's hoof point past her. The yellow mare slowly followed the direction the hoof was pointing until she found what Rainbow was staring at.

There at the right corner of the sofa, near Nicholas' tail, was Angel Bunny. The pet bunny was giving off a snickering sound as his head was tilting down and his arms were moving around like they were opening something really hard by the looks of it. When Angel's arms were spread outward, the snickering got louder as the small furry rodent took a step forward.

Fluttershy didn't know what happening she so quickly broke the silence with "Angel, what are you doing!?" The sudden shout quickly woke Nicholas up from his sleeping, making him twitch and start to get up. On the other hand, Angel had her surprised so much that he tripped forward with whatever was in his hands. Then every pony and Nicholas heard a loud,

_**SNAP!**_

Nicholas' eyes shot wide open after feeling a _very_ sharp pain and expressed the feeling with a screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" The sudden vulgar language left all those present speechless, but not enough to surpass the shock they felt as they watched Nicholas start to have wild spasms trying to reach for his rear.

The Princess, Mane Six, and even the Royal Guard watched the black teenager immediately roll off the sofa and landing on his face before he got up on his feet and starting running around, still screaming like a girl who found out she was pregnant. With triplets. Even with his tail flying around like a whip, smacking things over onto the floor or walls, it was still enough for the mares and stallions to see what happened.

They noticed two things:

1.) There was a mouse trap stuck to the arrow tip of his tail

2.) ... and his face was painted white and red like a clown.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Well that was unexpected wasn't it!? I bet most of you thought the meeting with Princess Celestia would be perfectly normal did ya? Well sucks to be you because this story wouldn't allow it! And I bet some of you thought that Angel was gonna cut off Nick's tail or tie in a knot? Nah! Heh, his reaction was kind of funny especially screaming "FUCK" in front of a princess! Now for questions!**

**Will Nicholas be deemed an enemy by Celestia!?**

**Will Nick kick Angel across Ponyville like a football!?**

**Will Applejack stop being racist!?**

**Will Pinkie get diabetes from cupcakes!?**

**Find out next time on Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**Review! (PS- I'm not gonna do Applejack's accent. Deal with it)**


	7. The Princess (Part 3)

**Ooooh YEAH! I'm back with Chapter 7! This time the chapter is The Princess (Part 3)! I know you're all interested in seeing this funny first impression of the Humans backfire in many ways, so that's why there's more! But what happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas went back to sleep!**

**2.) Had a strange ass nightmare!**

**3.) Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity have been told about Nicholas!**

**4.) Celestia arrived early!**

**5.) Applejack has trust issues!**

**6) And Nicholas had been rudely woken up by a devil, I mean cute little bunny, with a mousetrap!**

**How will the group act? Find out!**

**I don't own MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Princess (Part 3)**

**Nicholas' P.O.V.**

Right now, I was too confused to even know what was happening. The only things I know was that I went back to sleep and had a pleasant dream of Selena Gomez giving a special 'show'... and the next I was awake, screaming my head off with the worst pain I've ever felt in my life! I didn't even notice that a certain group of ponies were at the door when I began to run around the cottage, my tail smacking at everything, but only making the pain worse.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

Fluttershy and the rest just stared with wide eyes before Rainbow finally got over her shock with a laughing fit. She fell to the ground, holding her sides with tears coming from her eyes. "O-Oh, this is hilarious!" She struggled to speak with her breathing totally uneven. She peaked open an eye to see me accidentally face-plant into a wall after tripping over a fallen vase. I groaned and slid down slowly, but the second my tail had touched the floor, the mousetrap moved ever so slightly and gave me a sharp jolt of agony. I let out another "KYAAAAH!" and jumping back. It was a bad coincidence how I had tripped over the same fallen vase and fall backwards, out an open window.

After rolling out into a small garden of flowers, I got back up and started to run around outside. I didn't realize how fast I was going, nor did I realize that I was currently speeding around on all fours like a pony.

After all the ponies got out from the door, both the mares and the Royal Guard stallions looked at me run in circles before tripping over a few times. Fluttershy stared at me with wide eyes and finally took notice of the situation when Rainbow almost fell down the steps from laughing even harder. She shook her head and looked at Twilight. "Twilight we have to calm him down! Or else he might hurt himself even more!" She said in worry, nudging the unicorn hard enough to snap her out of her stupor. Twilight blinked before looking into Fluttershy's eyes. Already she knew what was happening and nodded before looking back at me.

"Nicholas, calm down!" She called out, but I didn't really hear her over my screams. She sucked her teeth before looked at Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash, stop laughing and try to hold him down long enough for me to catch him." The rainbow pegasus wiped her eyes before giving a weak nod. "Y-Yeah, sure. I'm on it." She said, her throat dry as she stood up and took off into the air. Rainbow gave an amused grin when she saw me run around in smaller circles, as if I was a dog trying to catch my tail. Hey, if you were in pain from a mousetrap on your tail, you'd be doing crazy shit too!

Rainbow hovered over me before diving downwards. The rest of the Mane Six saw Rainbow tackle me to the floor and began to wrestle me into submission. I had no idea what she was doing, but the only thing I did realize was that she was giving me more pain to my tail. Rainbow had been laughing at me when she tried to pin my arms to the ground, but seeing a clown face me with the paint getting messed up by tears made her lose it. She had begun laughing harder and I took the chance to shake her off my back, sending her to the ground, but she was still laughing.

Before I could even run again, I felt a thick line of rope wrap around my arms and wings, making me fall face first into the dirt. "Alright, calm down!" I heard a country accent and looked to see an orange pony holding rope in her mouth. My eyes were too blurred by tears to even see who it was, but then I heard a familiar voice. "Ooh, Nicholas are you alright?"

"F-Fluttershy?" I whimpered, trying to blink away the tears. In between the blinks, I saw a group of different colors running to me, the first was a mixture of yellow and pink. Fluttershy had galloped closer with the other behind her and once they got close enough I heard Twilight's voice. "Okay, Applejack you can release him now." I heard the sound of a pony sucking her teeth before I felt the rope loosen. Twilight slowly trotted near my face and smiled down at me nervously. "Okay Nicholas, now that you're calmed down we can finally help." She said slowly making me a bit confused. "Wait, what are you gonna-"

"Got it!"

I let out the loudest shriek when I felt the mousetrap get pulled off from my tail, making most of the ponies around me cringe. My eyes twitched and my mouth hung open with a few squeaks coming from my throat. I pushed myself up and turned around to see a smiling Rainbow Dash with a mousetrap in her mouth. Wait, was that blood on the trap!? I was afraid to look at my tail and I was right to be when I saw it. My arrow tipped tail looked like it was caught in a fight with a blender and lost! Terribly! My tail was slowly bleeding, red dripping to the grass with a large cut going halfway like someone tried to cut it off with a knife.

I gave a small hysterical chuckle before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I passed out.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. They were blurry again and I saw multiple different colors surrounding me. "Nick? Yo Nick, you awake?" I heard and immediately knew it was Rainbow Dash. I frowned and started to sit up, wiping my eyes to get the focus back. "What happened to me?" I mumbled before noticing a small pain. "And why does my tail hurt?" I asked and heard a sharp intake of air. I opened my right eye to see Twilight looking at me with a nervous smile. "Yeah... about that." She raised a hoof and pointed down. I opened my left eye as well and looked forward and then downwards. There was my tail, sitting between my legs and bandaged up with a few tints of blood in the bandages. My first reaction?

"What the hell happened to my tail!?" I screamed frantically, reaching forward and gripping it just below the injury. I still winced in pain. "Well, here's how it got to... well that." Twilight said before she used her magic to lift something close to my face. A bloody mousetrap. My brow twitched when I stared at the instrument of pain. I slowly raised my hand carefully and Twilight dropped the trap into my hand. As I slowly stared at it, I began to remember everything that happened. From my bad dream to my pussy ass screaming fits. I turned to the only pony that first came to mind.

"Fluttershy, why do you own mousetraps!?" I said in a hurry making said pegasus shake her head quickly. "I love mice! I would never use a mousetrap!" She answered back in a rush, making me confused. That didn't make any sense! I was sleeping in _her_ house and I woke up to a mousetrap! Who else could've-

My eyes widened in realization. Then they narrowed and I growled angrily. "Where is he?" I asked in a low tone. Fluttershy nodded and took a step back. "Get over here." She said in a serious tone and I looked down to see a family ball of white fur. Angel Bunny hopped between us, looking guilty as all the attention was being shoved at him. I glared at the small critter and held the used mousetrap close to him. "Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. This!?" I gritted in my teeth, making the small rabbit flinch. Angel's ears drooped and he didn't say anything. "WELL!?" I shouted impatiently, and Angel took a hop back in surprise.

Quickly Angel made hand gestures. He pointed to me, then back to him, he rubbed his stomach, pointed back to me, and waved his finger in a 'no' manner. I got it without thinking more than 20 seconds. "You put a mousetrap on me because I didn't get you food!? I was knocked out!" I exclaimed hysterically and Fluttershy sighed. Angel looked back at his mother slowly when he heard her speak. "He's right Angel. I've spoken to the birds and they saw the whole thing. Nicholas wasn't able to get you food because he was too tired. And you thought the only way to get back at him was painting his face and harming him? I've never raised you to act like that." I nodded with a huff before realizing what she said.

"Wait, he painted my face!?" I screamed before shooting up to my foot, catching the others off guard before I ran back to the cottage. They waited a few seconds until they heard a scream. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Rainbow Dash snickered quietly, trying to cover her mouth with a hoof. Twilight shook her head slowly, but couldn't help giggling too. Fluttershy didn't smile as she turned back to Angel with a stern glare. "Angel Bunny, you will apologize to Nicholas once he gets back. Am I clear?" The tone in her voice meant he better do what she says, or else. The small rabbit gave a shaky nod, but it was still a yes.

"Actually, I'd rather meet Nicholas back inside your cottage." Rarity said suddenly. "It's really rather drafty out here." She shivered. Fluttershy nodded her agreement before they all trotted back to the cottage.

When the mares stepped into the doors, they just realized what a mess Fluttershy's living room now was. The yellow mare's eyes widened before narrowing down to look back at Angel. Once again, the rabbit flinched and took into thought that this was his mess. The small bunny nodded solemnly before hopping to the closet and pulling out a mini broom for his size. As Angel began sweeping up the dust and small glass shards on the ground, everypony heard the noise of slow footsteps coming down the stairs. Fluttershy was the first to reach the bottom of the steps and saw me walking with a frown, a small wince every time I accidentally let my tail touch the ground.

"I got most of the paint off." I deadpanned, a few faint patches of white on my cheeks or forehead. I was clearly annoyed today and Fluttershy could see it just fine. She took that into signal before tapping her hoof on the ground. "Angel?" She called and heard the small, quick sounds of hopping in her direction. Fluttershy didn't bother looking down before pointing to me. "Go ahead." She ordered and I had looked down to see a bowing Angel at the bottom step. I guess that was his gesture of apologizing, but I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. If any of you had forgotten, I have a now fucked up tail covered in bandages and some parts of my face feel dry and cracked. I crossed my arms and stared at the small critter.

"Nicholas, I've already lectured Angel outside while you were cleaning up." Oh yeah, I heard it. I was smiling too, but that lecture was short as hell! I would've taken to a 3 minute long scolding, but hey, this is Fluttershy we're talking about. It talks a lot to get her angry and when she did, it only lasted for seconds or a minute at best. "I know, I've heard from the bathroom." I said honestly before taking more steps to the floor. Fluttershy and Angel backed away and I touched down on the bottom floor before stopping in front of Angel.

The ponies were silent and Angel looked up at me with a slightly scared look. I squatted down enough that I was a foot taller than him. I leaned down more with a glare. "You know, I'm thinking of a punishment for you..." I whispered angrily making Angel take a step back. "But, I can't really think of anything that goes into Animal Abuse." I stated making Angel's eyes widen even more. He looked like he was about to run or hop away, but my stare kept his feet glued to the floor.

"So, I'm gonna have to think like Fluttershy at the moment." I mumbled before thinking for a few seconds. When an idea popped into mind, I grinned before looking up at Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy?" The yellow pegasus blinked while the others continued to watch. If I looked past Fluttershy, I would've saw a suspicious Applejack watching me closely, taking every bit of my actions into mind. I would've even saw Rainbow with an excited grin with her hoofs twitching with continuous mumbles of 'C'mon, give that furball what he deserves!'

"Does Angel had any... special treats?" I asked and Fluttershy nodded slowly while Angel was waving his hands frantically. "Good. My punishment for Angel is that he can't have any treats until my tail fully heals." I thought I saw Angel let out a breath of relief while Rainbow almost exploded with a disappointed 'What!?'. Fluttershy looked at me in confusion. "But Nicholas, don't you know that dragons naturally heal fast? You're tail could be healthy in days." She advised and my eyes widened. Oh shit, I was about to mess up my punishment. I almost face palmed. "Okay, then he can't have any treats for a full 31 days." I concluded and Angel's jaw dropped.

Rainbow didn't have a cheery attitude like before, but she still shrugged with a grin. "It's still a good punishment. Though I would've..." I tuned her out when I heard devious things. Applejack was still staring at me without blinking, but I didn't really acknowledge her.

"Do you hear that Angel?" Fluttershy said. The small rabbit turned to her with fake teary eyes. "Don't give me fake tears, Angel. This is your punishment for harming Nicholas." She said as I stood up straight, my height seeming like a giant to Angel now. I huffed with a smirk. "Oh stop whining Angel. Back home, when I got in trouble, I lost my computer privileges for _3_ months. You got off easier than me." I declared before hearing Fluttershy's voice. "Now get back to cleaning Angel. You still have a lot to work with." She said, pointing to the mess around the living room floors.

I felt a little heat in my cheeks and scratched my cheek. "Uh Fluttershy I could help clean up too. I _did_ break some things." I said sheepishly, but got a head shake. "Nonsense, you didn't mean to. You don't have to clean up." She stated and I was about to argue until I got a smaller scale of her natural Stare. I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Jesus, her stare worked on me!? I thought I was immune! I had a small gulp before I nodded. "Okay." I said meekly before Fluttershy gave a cheery smile.

As I followed Fluttershy to the middle of the living room, I looked around. I saw the three new ponies sitting on the sofa; Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack. I gave a kind smile and did a bow. "Hello there. My name is Nicholas T. Burton. The only human in Equestria at your service." I introduce before standing up to see a bouncy Pinkie. "Ooh, what does the T mean?" She asked. "My middle name, Terrell." I answered kindly and I heard the sounds of scribbling behind me. I sighed. Dammit Twilight, must you write _everything_ down? It's getting creepy now. I saw a white hoof stretch out to me. I looked to see a smiling Rarity. "Hello there, Mr. Burton. I'm Rarity, Ponyville's top Fashion Designer." She introduced when I took her hoof. "Nice to meet you. And..." I looked at Pinkie and Applejack.

"Ooh, I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you!" She said happily, still bouncing like she usually does.

I turned to Applejack with a smile. I held out my hand, but the orange pony didn't take it. "I think you already know." She said calmly, a bit emotionless. What the hell? Why is she so cold? I blinked in confusion until Pinkie spoke up. "Oh don't mind her! She's just nervous!" She answered and I felt Rainbow tap my shoulder. "Yeah, I think we kinda set her off when we told you about knowing our names." Dash reminded and I gave a slow nod. "I see," I mumbled before Applejack narrowed her eyes at me. "So is it true? Do you know all of our names?"

"Of course he does! We just told him silly!" Pinkie laughed and I raised a hand to quiet her down. I looked back at Applejack without a smile. I nodded. "I did know before meeting you. I know all of your names and who you are." I declared making each pony's eyes widen. Pinkie stopped bouncing and Applejack scowled. "I knew it!" She breathed. I raised both of my hands to quiet everyone down before shouting happened. "Look, I know you're all confused and a bit scared, but I'm waiting on one special pony so I can explain it a final time." I said, knowing that each of the Mane Six knew who I was talking about. I looked at Fluttershy with a raised brow. "But Fluttershy, where is-"

_Knock, Knock!_

I blinked before looking at the door. From the window next to it, I could see the small tip of a waving multicolored mane. I smiled and pointed to the door with my thumb. "Ah, I think that would be her. Hold on, I got it." I said before stepping over a dusting Angel and reaching the door with only a few steps. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. "Hello Prin-" I stopped in mid sentence when my entire body felt 10 times heavier. Before me was the Sun Goddess herself, Celestia. The large white mare looked down at me with a few surprised blinks before smiling kindly. "Hello, you must be Nicholas. Sorry, I just went back to Ponyville for a few apples while you were unconscious." She said with a small giggle, but I didn't reply. She stopped smiling and looked at me in confusion. "Um, Nicholas? Are you okay?" She asked in concern, but I didn't react.

Right now, my entire body felt like I was being pushed into the ground by an unknown force. My fingers felt like bricks, my legs wouldn't move, and my heart was beating harder. What the hell is going on!? Why can't I move! I felt a small tap on my right shoulder, Fluttershy. The friendly pegasus looked at me in worry. "Nicholas?" She said and even though I didn't look, I could tell that the other 5 ponies were still staring in confusion.

When I felt myself get shaken hard enough by Fluttershy, I blinked and took a step back, holding my head like I had a headache. I shook my head as Celestia took a step inside the cottage. "Nicholas, are you feeling well?" I held up a hand. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright. It's just... wow..." I mumbled before taking away my hand. I looked at Celestia and took in her entire image. She looked just like she did in the show, except now that I'm meeting her in the flesh... I'm like (Head explodes from such a beautiful creature!) She was tall enough to where I would've been an inch taller than her if she didn't have her horn. Her mane was long and majestic, waving continuously even with the lack of wind. Her large purple eyes staring at me made my heart flutter in excitement. And no, I'm not getting turned on! But her entire appearance, even the large sun Cutie Mark on her flank... everything was perfect.

"Nicholas!" I snapped out of my daze when I felt a hard nudge to my ribs by Rainbow Dash. I blinked and rubbed my ribs with a small scowl. "Geez Rainbow, hit harder why don't you?" I mumbled in annoyance before I heard a small tap on the floor by a hoof. I turned back to a concerned Princess Celestia, the Alicorn stepping towards me once more. "Nicholas, are you feeling well?" She asked once more and I was in reality enough to give a small smile and nod. "Yeah, sorry. I was just taking in your beautiful appearance." Wow. It took me a millisecond to realize that I just flirted with the Sun Goddess and it didn't take long to know that others were staring at me with slight shock by the look on Rainbow's face.

Celestia blinked in surprise before gave a smile. "While I thank you for the compliment, I must know what's gotten you so dazed." She asked and I sighed in relief. Good, I wasn't gonna get charged with sexual harassment. But on the other hand; I shrugged. "I actually don't know either Princess. One second I open the door, the next I felt like lead about to crack through the floor." I answered, making the Mane Six confused, but Celestia only gave a small nod of realization. "I think I got it." She said, gaining all of our attention. "From Twilight's notes, she said that in your world, Humans don't have or use any magic?" I nodded slowly, not getting her point.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, feeling my magic aura could do that." Okay, what? Magic aura? What the hell is she talking about? I heard hoof-steps and looked to see Twilight at my side. "I get it now. Princess Celestia's magic aura is what put you in that trance." Again, what? Can somepony please explain to me clearly!? "What I mean is, since you live in a world with no magic, feeling a large source of magic energy put you off like that."

"So basically... I was in a coma because of Celestia?"

"Well when you put it that way... yes?"

"Okay then." I said before holding out a greeting hand. "Nice to meet you." Lots of ponies would've sweatdropped at my sudden mood shift. They're probably thinking, 'After realizing what put you in a trance, you ignore just like that?' Princess Celestia had a small fit of giggles when she put her hoof in my hand, giving it a little shake. "The pleasure is mine. I for one, am ecstatic at meeting you." I gave a small grin and was about to talk about random things until I heard a... frustrated cough. I rolled my eyes. I don't know what her problem was, but I'm already getting annoyed. "Yes, Applejack?" I responded kindly.

"While I apologize for interrupting," That's a lie. "Isn't now a good time to explain how you know our names?" The orange cowpony asked with a 'You better spill the beans' tone. I sighed. Dammit, I _really_ don't want to deal with the awkwardness that's about to blow up in my face. I gave a reluctant nod before reaching into my left pocket. "Okay, so would everypony sit down? I'd appreciate it if you're all calm while I speak." Applejack shot my a wary glare while all the mares began sitting down; Rarity, Applejack, and Celestia on the sofa. Pinkie and Fluttershy on the floor. Twilight on a small chair and Rainbow Dash was... floating in the corner. Didnt I just say to sit down!? Geez!

As I pressed the numbers to unlock my IPod, I glanced up at the mares, leaning against a wall with a lazy posture. "Okay, so you all _really_ wanna know?" I saw each of them nod, from Applejack's slow nod to Pinkie's over paced nod where her head looks like it will rip off. God, I swear if I wasn't in such a serious position I would've been like 'I'm God named Morgan Freeman! I know all!' I chuckled lightly as I went to my ITube app.

"Okay I'm not gonna sugar coat the details so... Each one of you, even the guards outside, a part of a television series called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; a children's entertainment show that broadcasts most of your adventures." I said nonchalantly while scrolling through my playlist.

Silence.

I looked up and almost broke my lazy façade with fits of laughter. Each one of them, even Princess Celestia, had dropping jaws. Though Celestia's only hung down an inch from her upper jaw. I chuckled lightly. "What don't believe me?" Applejack was the first to react.

"You darn right I don't believe you! What kind of lame excuse is that!? Our lives as a TV series!?" She ranted angrily, her eyes glaring at me, but I only shrugged it off. I saw Twilight step off her chair. "Nicholas while I may believe in certain things... I find this hard to believe." She said slowly with a confused expression. I stood up from the wall, my right hand pulling out my headphones from my IPod. "So what if I gave you proof. Like oh I dunno, your show theme song?" The second I said that, the rest of the Mane Six shot up and scrambled over to me as I hit the play button. Celestia watched from the sofa, interested on the animations on my device.

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony, aa-aa-aah_

_My Little Pony! I used to wonder what friendship could be. (My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me! (My Little Pony)_

All the mares continued to watch in awestruck as their parts started in.

_...Big adventure... _Rainbow's jaw dropped even more.

_...Tons of fun..._ Pinkie mouth twitched into the smallest of smiles.

_...A beautiful heart..._ Rarity looked awestruck.

_...Faithful and strong..._ Applejack had confused written all over her face.

_...Sharing kindness..._ Fluttershy had a small blush adorning her cheeks.

_...It's an easy feat and magic makes it all complete! (Yeah, My Little Pony)_

_Did you know you're all my very best friends?_

I stopped the video and turned off my IPod. Jesus, that theme got on my nerves. I may like the show, but the theme makes me feel gay for listening to it. As I put my IPod back in my pocket, I looked at the priceless expressions on their face. Matter fact, before anypony could react fast enough I pulled out my IPod and snapped a photo of all of them together. I sighed in content. 'I'm so gonna save pictures of my time here.' I thought before I heard words from everypony at the same time.

"What in tarnation..." Applejack.

"Oh my..." Rarity.

"Ooh, I'm on TV!?" Pinkie Pie.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Twilight.

"My life is...?" Fluttershy.

"Why does it sound so gay?" Damn I love Rainbow Dash.

Like most people, a person would've told raised their hands and told them to calm down. But me, a mutant with super hearing? I was on the floor holding my ears. "Damn, you're gonna make my ears bleed!" I shouted out before everybody heard a loud stomping noise. As the Mane Six stopped screaming and turned around, I stood up to see Celestia standing tall once more with a thinking face. "So... What you said is true?" She said and I held a hand to my ear.

"Sorry what!?" I screamed. "My ears are still ringing!" No they weren't. I just wanted to put a little guilt into the girls for almost making my head explode. I had to do all I could not to smile and break out laughing for screaming at a Princess. After I put my hands down to say it was okay to speak, Celestia walked forward. "Your claim about knowing our names is true. The proof on your..."

"IPod."

"IPod tells us you weren't being deceitful." I chuckled and scratched my neck. "Yeah, well I had a feeling that I was gonna need proof. Being told that you're biggest adventures are broadcasted for children's entertainment sounds pretty farfetched. And creepy." I joked earning a nod from the Sun Goddess. "So from these broadcast, how much did you see?"

"All I can tell you is that not all of your lives were broadcasted. Only certain moments and achievements that stack up and course your destinies. Though I still haven't seen a few episodes myself..." I mumbled the last part until I heard Rainbow Dash.

"So you mean to tell me that you know what's gonna happen in the future? Do I become a Wonderbolt!?" She asked excited and once again the girls crowded around me. "No, it's not how it goes. 1 the series doesn't exactly give out special days that tell me when it happens and even so, it doesn't go that far into your lives." I explained and each mare besides Celestia had a disappointed expression.

I held up a finger and grinned. "But..." They all looked at me. "What happens in the future is waaay better than being a Wonderbolt." I stated getting them riled up again. "Really? what!?" Rainbow asked quickly, flying in my face. I pushed her away lightly. "Well it all starts with Twilight becoming a-"

"Nicholas?"

I stopped talking and looked past Rainbow. Celestia was staring at me with a serious gaze. "Uh, y-yes?" I said, a bit nervous. Wouldn't you be nervous if an all powerful Alicorn said your name like that? Celestia raised a hoof pointing upstairs. "May I speak with you in private? I have important matters to discuss." I blinked and nodded slowly. This sounds totally wrong, but that's what having a teenage male mind can do.

"Um Fluttershy, do you mind if we use your room?" I asked getting a nod in return. Once again, sounded wrong. As I pulled myself from the crowd of mares, I walked to the stairs after Celestia. I saw the girls stare at me as I walked away with their princess and when I reached the top floor I heard "Wait a minute, what was I gonna become!?" I snickered at Twilight's frantic rants.

* * *

When I closed to door behind me, I looked at Celestia after I took a seat on Fluttershy's bed. Damn, why the hell did I pick the floor? This bed is soft as hell! I shook my head before taking my attention from the... overly soft mattress and putting it on Celestia. "So Celestia, what did you want to talk about?" I asked calmly and the white furred Alicorn sat on her behind on the floor.

"What I wanted to talk about is your knowledge about the life course of Twilight Sparkle and her friends." She began with a business like tone. "Do you know about the Elements?"

"Magic, Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness, generosity, and Laughter?" Another nod.

"Then you know how they became the Elements." I nodded with a small shift in my seat. "Yeah, when they battled against Luna, your sister?" I said carefully, not sure if it was past that episode or if she was still sore about sending her to the moon. Celestia nodded her agreement. "Then what exactly is this chat for? I know most of the things that happen to the Mane Six." I'm a bit surprised that she didn't seem confused, but her mind probably processed what I meant already.

"That's the problem. What I wanted to talk about was... I don't want you giving the future away." My eyes widened in shock and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You said that the course went the way it does because of their achievement. Well if things are suppose to go that way, then it's the way it should be. As you know Twilight's my apprentice," I nodded. "And I want her to learn things on her own, to know how to handle things without my help." Okay, I see where this is going. Dammit, I wanted to see their faces when I told them about Discord. I sighed. "I understand where you're getting at Princess. I promise I won't tell them about certain things, but how come you asking me this? I don't think I'll be here long enough to change everything."

"Even so, you do not know what will happen in the future. If you do happen to be stuck in Equestria forever, I ask you to watch over Twilight and her friends."

"Like a Guardian Angel? Sure, I can do that. But I really hope it doesn't come to that. I may like being here, but being a human in a magical world doesn't sit well." Celestia nodded as she stood up on all 4. "I can see what you're pointing out, but please try to enjoy it a bit longer." I gave her a grin and scratched my nose. "Trust me, I'm gonna milk this experience to the fullest." I chuckled and Celestia giggled.

When it looked like Celestia was gonna step to the door, I felt my nose tingle. Crap. I took in a sharp breath and immediately put my arm over my nose. I let out a powerful sneeze, one that made Celestia look at me in shock and my arm catch fire. My eyes widened in fear as I started waving my flaming limb around. Naturally it was supposed to burn since I only had a Muscle-T on, nothing covering my arm except skin. But since I was panicking, I didn't notice my arm didn't scorch, only feel warm.

During my panic, I saw a yellow aura engulf my arm and smother the flames. I watched the embers die down with amazement. When the aura left, I turned to a stunned Celestia. "Thank yo-"

"You can use magic?" She cut me off suddenly making me confused. "What? No I can't." She shook her head a took a step towards me. "But I just felt a small burst of magic energy. When you sneezed." She explained and my eyes narrowed slightly. I'm not sure if she's crazy or not, but gaining wings and the ability to breathe fire was lucky enough. Magic? Highly unlikely. But maybe I did have a bit of magic inside my flames. Is that what she's talking about? "But that's impossible. I wasn't born with magic. I can't use magic." I explained before I saw Celestia's horn glow.

Before I could react, she shot a yellow light at me, making me put my arms over my face in a protective manner. "What are you-"

"DNA magic scan." My eyes widened as I felt ticklish sensations as her scan ran over my body. She was checking my DNA? But Twilight already did that. She said I was only mutated with Dragon and Bat DNA after I...

My eyes widened in embarrassment, shock, and anger. After I took off my clothes! WHAT THE HELL!? I had to take off my clothes before so why not now!? 'Not that I wanted to again, but still!' I growled lightly, my hands clenching in annoyance. She tricked me! Son of a-

"I see now." Celestia said suddenly with an interested expression. "I see glowing particles attaching to your DNA code structures. It seems that you're pulling the magic from the environment and adding them to your Chromosomes." Once again, I was more interested in my self Biology than class itself. I blinked in confusion. "So you're saying that I can use magic now?"

"Putting it bluntly, yes." Celestia answered with surprise.

"But how? I can understand getting mutated, but magic particles attaching to my DNA?" This is getting really weird. "I can understand your confusion, but even I can't answer your question. All I can see is your DNA mixing with magic energy." Well that's helpful. "But is anything gonna happen? Like bad things? Side effects?"

You hafta know if you're gonna die or not. "It doesn't seem like bad things are occurring in your anatomy. But if this keeps going, you might gain the ability of magic. Like unicorns." She pointed out and I almost exploded in happiness. I can use magic? Now I know this is getting crazy! I took a slow breath to calm myself down. I looked at Celestia as she stopped her scanning. "So now that I might be able to use magic, I'm what, a weird Alicorn? Wings, strength, magic?" I pointed out and Celestia gave me a small giggle.

"When you put it that way, yes." She clearly looked amused and I was too, but right now, everything was getting too much. I need an outlet to get rid of all my extra energy. I stood up from Fluttershy's bed, my tail free to swish through the air calmly. "So is this chat over? Keep future secret and me being able to use magic?" I asked and Celestia nodded. "Yes, we're done." Yes! Now I can move around more! "But first," Dammit! "If you know the future, I want to know it as well. I want to know the fate of my student." She said. Clearly in her eyes, I saw the giddiness that a 5 year old would have when getting candy. I smirked and was about to reply until my right ear twitched.

I heard heartbeats from the other side of the door.

I had a snicker when I pointed to the door. Celestia looked at me in confusion until she heard a few small thumps and "Pinkie, be quiet!" in a small whisper. She blinked in surprise before stifling her giggles. I put a hand on the side of my face. "Why don't we go back downstairs, right Celestia?" I winked. Celestia caught on instantly. "Why yes. Shall we?" The second Celestia finished, both of us heard the sounds of many thumps and "Go, go, go!" Both of us couldn't hold back our laughter anymore.

"S-So you wanted to know Twilight's fate?" I asked through my snickering and wiping a tear from my eye. The Sun Goddess had a small nod through her fits of giggle. "I'd appreciate it." She answered and I took a step towards her before leaning to her ear. I started whispering and Celestia's smile got two times larger. "I see. I always new she was destined for great things. And her friends too."

As the two of us walked to Fluttershy's door, I raced ahead and opened it for Celestia. While I did, I gave a sheepish chuckle. "And to think I risked taking that away by telling the future." I was so lucky she caught me or else shit would've gone sour.

When Celestia and I made to the living room, we saw the Mane Six try to act like nothing was wrong by drinking tea and chatting about everyday things. I could easily look past each of their lies with a simple glance, but I chose not to say anything. "Okay girls, the grown ups are done talking." I joked and Rainbow waved a hoof at me. "We're all older than you genius." She deadpanned and I pouted. "I know. I feel like a child now." I whined, but nobody seemed to care as Twilight trotted up to her mentor. The purple unicorn had a cheery attitude. "So Princess, what were you talking about?" Wow, trying to play us with the innocent act. Plus don't you remember Twilight, before she said "Private" aka secret shit.

Celestia looked down at her pupil with a raised brow. "Twilight, I thought I told you it was private matters to discuss?" She turned and Twilight blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I know, but-"

"Your curiosity of the future is getting the better of you?" I cut her off and Twilight's blush got a bit darker. "Yes." She mumbled and I scratched my cheek. "Well I think I can tell you one thing Twilight that Celestia asked me." I looked for the princess' permission and got a nod in return. I grinned and leaned down at the excited pony. "She asked me, not to tell you the future." I finished and saw her jaw drop. "B-But why?"

"Maybe it was so her student can learn how to handle things without shortcuts?"

"...Oh."

I wanted to say more, but then I realized: what else is there to talk about? I already dealt with Angel, explained how I knew their names, Celestia spoke to me about the future, so what else? I tapped my chin in thought. 'I really need an outlet.' I remembered, but what? I frowned a bit when I felt an itch on my back. I reached for the spot until I felt the base of my left wing. I felt said wing twitch before it came to me. My eyes shot wide open before a smirk appeared. "Hey Rainbow Dash?" I called out through the small commotions.

I saw the fast pegasus look at me from her conversation with Applejack about new apple cider supplies. Huh, I guess they don't have anything else to talk about either. Though I did see Applejack stare again, but this time without the creepy 'I got my eyes on you' vibe.

"Yeah, what?"

"You still up for those flight lessons?"

Rainbow was in my face in an instant. "Hay yeah I am!" She said excitedly and I gave a sharp grin, exposing one of my fangs. To see her excitement was good; meant she want's to leave too. "Then let's go. I'm getting too bored." I said and saw Rainbow nod quickly. When I took a step towards the door, I heard Applejack's voice. "And where do you think you're going?" She questioned with simply curiosity. It's good to know that she doesn't think I'm an enemy anymore, but she was still getting annoying with the constant questions. The other's were looking at us too. "Oh, well Rainbow Dash is gonna take me out to learn how to fly." I said and felt said pegasus pull my arm. "C'mon, hurry up! I'm itching to fly!" I rolled my eyes and felt my legs start moving back to the door.

As Rainbow lightly kicked the door open, I pointed to Celestia. "Hey Princess, can you tell them what we learned earlier?" Celestia gave me a perplexed expression. "You know, when I sneezed?" I said and Celestia blinked. Before she could say anything, I was finally pulled out of the house by Rainbow. She was flying high enough to let my heels scrape against the ground lightly. She was impatient, just like me as a child. "Okay, okay, we're out of the house. Just put me down!" I said, not exactly wanting to be pulled into the sky without knowing how to fly first. As Rainbow sucked her teeth and mumbled 'You're too heavy anyway' she lowered me to the ground. Just as I was about to run along side her, we both heard a shrill shout from Twilight. "HE CAN WHAT!?"

Rainbow looked back at the house with a stunned face while I had a few snickers. I saw the door burst open with Twilight staring at me with an annoyed face. "How could you not tell me about this!?" She shouted and started galloping towards us. I started laughing before turning around and running full speed away from the frustrated unicorn. Rainbow was at my side with a raised brow. "Tell her what?"

"Nothing. Other than I might be able to use magic."

"YOU CAN WHAT!?"

* * *

**And there's the 3rd part! Interesting isn't it? Well guess what, there's still a fourth part! I hope you're still in tune with my story by the time I post it! Now for questions:**

**Will Nicholas learn how to fly?**

**Will Twilight kidnap Nicholas for questioning?**

**Will Angel get revenge on Nicholas?**

**What about the honorary ball?**

**Forgot about that? Well guess what! It's in the final part called the Ceremony! Chapter 8 will be up soon!**

**Next time on Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**(PS- I've realized that I'm not really good at making perfect lemons. Especially ones with a human and a pony. If I did it, it'll most likely be awkward, but that doesn't mean I'll back out of making lemons! I'll try and get it right! Hope you'll enjoy them when I post chaps!)**

**Peach, I'm mean Peace!**


	8. The Ceremony (Part 4)

**What's up readers!? The King of Swag has returned with the latest chapter to Unexpected Turn of Events! I know you're all interested for this one... the Ceremony! That's right, it's the last part! And it's a freakin' party no less! We all know shit's gonna be weird, be it normal weird or someone getting shot weird! I hope you enjoy Chapter 8, but first... WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!?**

**1.) Nicholas has been woken up by a mousetrap and ran around like a rabid dog!**

**2.) Applejack has been on his tail about the 'knowing names' deal!**

**3.) Finally revealed his secret and even showed the theme song!**

**4.) Felt gay listening to it.**

**5.) Celestia talked to him about keeping the future a secret.**

**6.) Learning about magic particles on chromosomes shit!**

**7.) Now he's running away from Twilight and trying to learn how to fly!**

**Read the long chapter!**

**I don't own MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Ceremony (Part 4)**

**(Nicholas' P.O.V)**

Currently, Rainbow Dash and I were standing in the middle of a field; no trees close enough to throw me off and enough space to give me running starts. We managed to get away from major distractions, distractions like a screaming Twilight and a randomly happy Pinkie Pie.

The multicolored mane pegasus was hovering like always while I was standing in a ready-to-go position. She had a whistle and a cap on while she crossed her arms. She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "So... you want to fly?" I rolled my eyes and stood up straight. "Are you really doing this now? I already told you how much I wanted to fly yesterday." Rainbow 'didn't seem to hear me' as she leaned forward with a sneer. "I said, you wanna fly!?" She screamed, but I looked indifferent, besides the small look of annoyance plastered on my face and the few droplets of spit hitting my eye. Sigh, so we _are_ really doing this.

I decided to give a lazy nod. "Yes, Rainbow Dash."

"That's Coach Dash to you! Now I want to know, what is you goals!?" Another sigh. Now I've chosen to play along.

I stood up straight, my face hard. "To fly as high as the sky, Coach!"

"What was that!?"

"To Fly As High As The Sky, Coach!"

"Repeat that!"

"TO FLY AS HIGH AS THE FREAKIN' SKY, COACH!" I roared.

"Okay, geez. You don't have to scream." Rainbow said, picking her ear with a fake scowl. Really? I rolled my eyes as Rainbow began to look me over. "Okay, so now that we're finally getting to flying, I need to have a look at your wings. Think you can spread them out?" I gave her a nod and focused on the feeling in my wings. I took a small breath and surprisingly they didn't spasm like usual. But they did open up fast enough to accidentally smack Rainbow in the face. I saw the cyan pegasus give a real scowl as she rubbed her cheek. "Geez, you did that on pur-" She stopped in mid sentence when she saw my wings. I looked at them myself.

The were 2 feet in length on each side, actually 4 times bigger than Rainbow's wings. She looked at me with a few nods. "Looking at these, they look like the kind of wings that are best used for gliding." I already figured, thinking about the time I used them to save Scootaloo. "So what, I can't fly right?" I asked and Rainbow shook her head. "Oh no, you're definitely gonna fly with these babies. Though the way they look makes them perfect for gliding. Especially for your size." I huffed with a smirk. At least I don't have to worry about that part. Now for the, "Flying test?" I asked and Rainbow stopped inspecting my wings. "Well, since humans don't really fly with wings, I'm not sure how your body will handle it." She said in thought. "Can you try flapping your wings at the same time?" And that's the part I was worried about. I looked at my wings before having a small sigh and making them twitch.

It was that _one_ twitch that caused my wings to flip out. I sputtered and almost lost my footing a few times due to my uncontrollable wings. I could feel my right wing trying to flap up and down while my left went back and forth, making me spin around until I tripped over my foot and fell on my face. I spat out dirt and flowers while my crazy limbs slowly stopped moving and came back to folds. I looked up to see Rainbow Dash stifling her laughter so much, her cheeks were turning red. I groaned and Rainbow quickly stopped giggling. "Okay, so how about this. Just try focusing on one wing and try keeping it calm enough to move." She directed and I pushed myself up with a grunt. Easy for her to say. She was born with wings.

I took in another breath and focused on a wing. Right. I remembered that my right wing was going up and down before, so it had the right motive for flying. When I made another twitch, I felt the left move. "Remember, one wing." I heard and nodded. I stared at my right wing and blocked out the feeling in my left. As I focused only on that single wing, I began to move it outwards. I saw the wing slowly expand, the thin layer of skin in the wing moving slightly with the wind. My eyes narrowed down and when my wing was halfway open, I felt my wing stop. I knew why. I accidentally took in a small piece of a flower in my nose and now I had to sneeze.

As my head leaned back, Rainbow Dash held out her hooves. "Nick, calm down. If you sneeze, you'll lose it!" She warned. Does she really think I didn't know that!? I tried to focus on my wing more than sneezing, but with the continuous tingle in my nostrils proved to be a challenge. I felt the twitching in my wings get stronger and tried to calm it down. But I forgot about my tingling nose. I let out a loud sneeze, blowing out a small flame again. I made Rainbow fly to the side to avoid the flames and at the same time, both of my wings expanded. Oh shit.

After another crazy wing spasm, I ended up on the ground again, face first into the dirt. "Okay... should we try something else?" Dash asked and I raised a hand. "No, no it's good. Just had a flower stuck in my nose. Won't happen again." I said as I pushed myself up again. "This time I got it!" I declared before focusing back on my right wing. It was a slow process, just like last time, but unlike last time I was able to expand my wing passed the halfway point. I kept my cool and soon my wing was open to its full length. I heard Rainbow Dash clap her hooves. I turned to her and saw her smile. "Good! Now try closing it and opening it one more time." She ordered and I did the same feat, this time a bit faster. I had a grin on my face. Finally, I had control over my right! Soon I lost my grin when I realized I had to do my left. Great.

After closing my right wing, I turned my focus on my left wing. This time it was even slower than the other times. Since my favorite side was my right, my left would prove to be more of a challenge than avoiding a sneeze. As I forced my left wing out I saw it twitch a bit, about to go out of control until I forced it still. I took another breath and continued the process. 1/4, 2/4, 3/4, I was almost at the full length. When I was at the closest length to the end, I felt a wind blow into the skin of my wings, making my nerves go haywire.

On the ground once more. I scowled and looked up at a bored Rainbow Dash. "Eh, not as funny as the first two times." She mumbled and I huffed. "What the hell was that!? Why did I just lose control from a simple breeze!?" I asked in frustration while Rainbow pointed to her wings. "I forgot to tell you. Wings are really sensitive. You're look more sensitive than mine so let's say if I were to blow a small puff of air on them, they'd flip out. Mine, well they're strong enough to block out sensitivity that yours has. Well until I have to preen them." She informed and my eye twitched.

My hands shot into the air. "Wouldn't that information be helpful at the beginning!?" Rainbow chuckled sheepishly while I crossed my arms. God, learning how to fly is annoying! It's like swimming except I'm using two new limbs! In the air! I let out a long breath to calm my nerves back down. I was gonna try again. When I took a good stance, I looked back at my left wing and began to unfold it. As the skin shifted with my wings, I kept my breathing slow and steady. I blocked out every other noise and object, pointing every ounce of attention to my lone wing. 1/4, 2/4, 3/4, and... fuck yeah! 4/4! I looked at my now open wing with the biggest grin ever. Closing and opening it again and again made it larger.

"Now try opening them both at the same time." Rainbow said suddenly, making my happiness crash back down. Mother fu-

As I took another stand, I saw Rainbow hold up a hoof. "I've noticed that you keep staring at your wings when you move them." She pointed out and I rolled my eyes. No, was I really that obvious? "And since you're moving both at the same time, you can't look at one wing for risk of losing control of the other." Huh. I guess she was right about focusing on one wing, but not looking back at all!? "Are you insane? I'll lose control the second I blink!" I exclaimed and Rainbow nodded. "That's the point. You don't have two heads to look at each wing. And if you fly, you're gonna have to focus on other things more than your wings. That's the main priority of pegasi." I already flipping knew that! I'm not gonna daydream until I hit a mountain!

"Now try to open them. Looking at me or with your eyes closed." I chose to close my eyes. I couldn't stare at her face and focus if, let's say... if she was to break out in giggles. After I closed my eyes, only letting darkness into my vision, I focused on the nerves in both wings. Just like I thought. The second I made a move to open them, the left shot out faster than the right. I felt my balance tip over to one side before I took a quick breath and closed them back up. "Damn." I muttered before putting my hands on my knees, planting myself into the ground. One more time. I took another long breath and focused even harder. "Take it slow..." Rainbow whispered and I nodded slowly.

As if like controlling my arms, I began to shift my wings. The left opened at the same speed as my right, and they raised into the air until stopping at their full length. My eyes opened and I looked back in shock. My wings were finally listening to me! My hands shot back into the air with a loud whoop. "HELL YEAH!" But that sudden movement caused my wings to flap and sending my flying back a few feet. I groaned as I skidded across the field, ripping the grass and flowers underneath my body.

I heard laughter and looked to see Rainbow hovering over me. "That was great! Except the part on falling backwards, but everything else was great!" She praised and I put my hands on my face. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

After an estimate of 3 hours of wings shifting and stretches, Rainbow finally thought it was time for me to start taking off into the air. Results? Horrible.

1.) Tried flapping my wings: Too powerful and launched myself into a tree

2.) Took a jumping start: Flapped and sent my face into the dirt

3.) Took a running start: Flapped too early and drove my face farther into the ground

4.) Jumping off a branch to glide: Accidentally flapped and launched into the ground

5.) Took another running start: Seemed good until I flew face first into tree.

Sliding down the side of a tree trunk, I let out a long pained groan. I heard the sound of wings fluttering behind me. "I think we should stop." I heard the voice of Rainbow and I pushed myself off from the bark. "No! I can still keep going!" I said quickly before turning around. I saw Rainbow wince and shake her head. "But your face can't." It was true. My face was covered in bruises and even a few bloody cuts. Smashing my face into the ground and trees can do that you know. "Forget about my face! I think I'm getting the hang of it!" I declared before pointing to a large gash on my cheek. But I could still feel the pain slowly fading. Ah, the magic of dragon healing. "Look, I'm already healing!" I pointed out and Rainbow sucked her teeth before rolling her eyes. "Alright fine, keep busting your face." She permitted and I smiled. "But one last time." She advised as I took a small stance.

She hovered away from me as I began to unfold my wings. As soon I felt my wingspan reach its limit, I forced them to flap downwards, upwards, then downwards again. Rainbow held up her hooves. "Whoa, slow it down Nick. We don't want you to launch yourself again." I listened to her words and began to slow down, but my wings were flapping harder with more force. After a few strong flaps, I felt myself lose the feeling of ground under my feet. I didn't cheer and lose focus on my flying. "Good, good, keep it steady!" Rainbow instructed as my wings pushed the air to the ground, keeping me levitating higher. I smiled as I hovered higher and higher.

"Okay Nick, think you can move forward?" Rainbow asked and I gave a nod in response. I shifted my wings to fly me frontward and I began to move in said direction. Oooh, if this keeps up, I'll be flying in no time! I let out a few small chuckles as I continued to move slowly. Even Rainbow was giggling at my giddy attitude before she pointed to the tree behind me. "Try flying high enough to land on that branch." She ordered and I shifted my wings once more. I slowly spun around in a perfect 180 and started to flap harder to lift myself further up. I refused to reach out with my arms and continued to fly higher. "I'm gonna do it!" I said as the branch was slowly passing my waist line. As soon as the branch was low enough, I was about to stop flying and stand on it until,

"Mr. Burton!" From the sudden shout, my wings snapped to a close and I quickly fell down. I would say I was lucky enough to not fall face first into grass, but landing on a branch with enough force to break a testicle wouldn't be considered lucky in my book. My legs wrapped around the branch as I let out a high pitched scream so high, Rainbow and the visitor didn't hear it. But something else did...

* * *

A small yellowish filly with a large red bow poked her head out her bedroom window with a worried frown. She looked down in the field, where a big red stallion with a cutie mark of half a green apple, was bucking trees. As she watched him collect the fallen apples, she called out. "Big Macintosh!" The large red stallion looked up to see his little sister in the window. "What is it Applebloom?" The small filly glanced back in her room where a whimpering dog was covering her ears. "I don't know! Winona won't stop shaking! She looks like she's in pain!"

* * *

"Ooh, Mr. Burton are you okay?" I opened an eye and looked down to see a laughing Rainbow Dash and a worried Rarity. I stopped my silent screaming, ending it with a small yelp. "R-Rarity?" I said in a high pitched voice before tilting over. After falling a few feet from a branch and landing on my head, my eyes were rolling comically and Rarity stood over me with a hoof over her mouth. "Oh Darling, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" She asked and I gave a dazed thumbs up. Why the hell was I getting hurt so much!? Sure, my body is durable enough to survive them, but in my world, I'd have been dead already! This place is supposed to be all Harmony, not kick him while he's confused!

"Rarity, what are you doing here?" I managed to say, rolling to my side and onto my stomach. The white unicorn had a small smile. "Well, we've all decided to give you time to learn how to fly, but after a while I've begun to grow antsy about the ceremony tonight." I blinked and held my spinning head. "Ceremony? What ceremony?" Either I was told earlier or I hit my head too many times to remember. "Princess Celestia is hosting a ceremony at Town Square. It's for your arrival in Ponyville." She informed. Before I could say 'Wow, that's thoughtful', Rarity had already continued talking. "And well, since this is a formal event, I had a thought. 'Since Mr. Burton arrived out of nowhere, does he have any clothes to wear?'" I heard Rainbow Dash groan and I already got her signal.

"Rarity, I think I'm good going to the ceremony like I am now."

"Absolutely not! Look at you!"

I blinked before looking over myself. Wow. I had grass and mud stains all over my clothes and even skin. I had a few healing cuts and bruises on my arms and the only thing I was wearing are my ripped jeans and my Muscle-T. I gave a sheepish chuckle and scratched the back of my neck. "I guess you're right Rarity."

"I know I am, Darling!" Wow, ego much?

"But what am I going to wear? It's not like somepony has a store for human clothing." I just noticed that talking like a pony had come naturally now, but now wasn't the time to really care too much about it. Rarity had a scoff and pointed a hoof to herself. "Do you not know who you're talking to? I'm Rarity, Equestria's top Fashion Designer!" She bragged like she had a diploma that said so. Rainbow Dash and I rolled our eyes. "So what, you're gonna make me clothes? I'm not sure standing around while you make my clothes sits well with me." I explained and stood up from the ground. I ran my hands over my shirt and pants. "Plus, you've never created clothes related to my shape. Won't it take you days to get used to it?"

"Like I said, I am Rarity!" She declared once more. "Plus, Fluttershy showed my your jacket and shirt. I got used to the outlining, texture, and stitching formations. I'll manage to make you clothes in mere hours." I pointed to my pants with a raised brow. "But you never checked how my pants are made." I deadpanned and Rarity gave me a grin. "That's why I'll be studying them at my Boutique."

"I'm going to walk around without pants Rarity."

"Who said anything about you walking around in public?"

"She's saying you're staying at her place."

"What!? But I need practice flying with Rainbow!"

"Sorry, but preparations come first. Now come, come."

"I'm not going Rarity."

"Yes you are."

"At least give me 10 more minutes."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Rarity..."

"Mr. Burton..."

"I'm not-"

"You're coming with me!"

"Okay, Okay!"

"I feel bad for you Nick."

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom with a purple towel wrapped around my waist. From my still wet hair and the steam flowing from the bathroom, ponies could tell I just took a shower. While it feels amazing to finally be able to bathe after everything I've been through, it was still annoying to know that I now have no clothes to wear. I sighed and scratched my wet scalp. But hey, at least I feel refreshed right? It was challenging trying to clean my wings and not let their sensitivity make me moan. I bet it was awkward for any ponies who passed this door. I chuckled deviously. Oh what I'd give to see the embarrassed face of Rarity or Rainbow Dash.

"Mr. Burton, are you done washing up?" She called from her work room, which was at the bottom floor, just beneath mine.

"Yeah, I am Rarity." I called back before looking down at myself once more. "By the way, do you have anything I can wear?" I asked.

"But darling, didn't I place your clothing on top of the toilet?" She answered in confusion, making my eyebrows go up. I turned around and face palmed. She was right; there were my clothes, sitting on top of the toilet bowl. "When you're done dressing up, can you come down here please? I need measurements." I snorted. 'That's what she said~' I sang in my before closing the room door behind me. I looked down at my shirt and noticed it was red. And the pants were the same kind that I wore. Wait a minute... I poked my head out the door and called out again. "Rarity? How come my clothes are here? Weren't they dirty?"

"Oh I cleaned them already!"

"But I was only in the shower for 10 minutes!"

"Magic darling." She answered. How could I have forgotten already? I rolled my eyes, closed the door and started to dress.

* * *

Like Rarity asked of me, I had met her downstairs where she made most of her dresses and designs. I walked through a door and was a bit surprised to see, "Spike? What are you doing here?" When I saw the small green drake, he was holding a roll of fabric while Rarity was working on her latest design with the sewing machine; a dress mixed with the colors purple, black, and white. I really didn't care about dresses as much as most females. My idea of clothes were 'If they fit, they're clothes to wear.' Meaning just pick something that looked nice and freakin' wear it!

After I questioned his presence, Spike looked at me with a smile. "Hey Nicholas, long time no see."

"We talked last night, remember?" I deadpanned.

"Huh? Oh... yeah right." He chuckled.

"But what are you doing here? How come you weren't with the girls when Celestia visited?"

"I was cat-sitting Opalescence for Rarity?"

"Her cat?"

"I had a feeling you knew already. Considering what Rarity explained."

"So she already told you everything that happened?"

"Yeah and by the way, am I cool in the show?"

"Hm, if you mean by trying to act brave and tough, yeah."

"Oh..."

"But you still cool in my book!"

"Really?" I nodded with a thumbs up. It was true that Spike was one of the characters I liked most in My Little Pony, being the only guy in the group of course. "So what else did she tell you?" I asked, but then I saw Spike give me a sly grin. "Other than you being able to use magic," I had a smug grin too. "And how you woke up because of Angel." My grin left quickly to be replaced by a pout. "She even described how you were screaming around!" Spike laughed and my pout turned into a scowl. Jeez, I remembered that wake up call like it only happened a second ago. Angel better be happy about the 'punishment' I gave him.

"Spike," I heard Rarity speak and noticed she had stopped the sewing machine to look down at the small assistant. "It's not nice to tease Mr. Burton like that." She scolded lightly, but it seemed like it was enough to make Spike hang his head low. "Sorry Rarity." He mumbled and I snickered. That crush of his makes him a slave to her, no doubt! I saw the white unicorn get off her chair and put her working glasses down. She turned to me with a smile. "I'm deeply sorry about Spike's teasing, but I promise you he means no harm." She apologized and I raised a hand. "Nah, it's okay. I talked to him last night long enough to see how he really is besides the show I watch."

Rarity blinked in surprise. "Wait, you watch that show? But I thought it was only for little children's entertainment." I snickered and walked towards the unicorn after I realized I was still standing at the door like a retard. "Doesn't mean anybody can't watch it. You don't know how many teenagers and adults watch your show. It's kind of creepy that some even wear pony costumes, but don't worry. I ain't like them." I promised when I noticed the disturbed face on Rarity's face. "Okay..." She mumbled to herself.

"So Rarity," She looked back up at me. "You said you wanted to take measurements?" I reminded and I saw the Element of Generosity smile. "Yes, I did. Just step on that stool and stretch out your arms please." She instructed, pointing to a small standing stool that looked a bit small for me. "Eh, I'll just stand like I am right now thank you." I said, not wanting to risk breaking it with my weight or tripping from the loss of balance. Rarity shrugged and her horn glowed blue before measuring tape came from one of her many drawers. "It's alright with me." She said nonchalantly as I nodded and held out my arms.

Just as I watched the magic encased tape stretch along my arms, I spoke up noticing something was off. "By the way, does anypony know where Rainbow Dash is?" I saw Rarity sigh in annoyance and was about to ask what her problem was until I heard the loudest "RIGHT HERE!" in my ear. I let out a shrill scream of terror before jumping forward in reflex. I landed one my hands and feet like a cat... for some reason before turning around to a laughing Rainbow Dash floating where I last was. I heard you speak through her fits of laughter. "Took you long enough!" She exclaimed and I growled. "Dammit Rainbow! Don't do that!" I chastised in frustration already hearing the ringing in my ears.

"Gasp, such language!" I heard Rarity breathe over dramatically and Rainbow calmed down enough to wave a hoof. "Eh, you'll get used to it. Only when he gets pissed enough to go on a cursing spree will you have the right to criticize." I blinked and stood up to my full height. I walked next to a confused Rarity and stared at Rainbow in puzzlement. "Uh, I've never got pissed enough for you to see me like that. Matter of fact, how do you even know I'll even go on a cursing spree?" I questioned with crossed arms. Dash only shrugged her shoulders. "You seem like that kind of... human." I would've sweatdropped. I'm the _only_ human she's ever met.

"Other than that, please refrain yourself from using vile language darling!" Rarity pleaded with a huff and I rolled my eyes. Wow, I do that a lot don't I? "Will do Rarity... or I'll try if it makes you feel better." She nodded with a slightly annoyed smile. "Good, it's just I can't picture you speaking like that." She said honestly as she raised the measuring tape once more. I took that as a signal and spread out my arms once more. "What, you're acting like you've never heard anybody curse before." I saw Rarity with a scowl on her face. "Trust me, I have." I saw her eyes point to a smirking Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah Nick, you have yet to see me get drunk." She said simply.

"Please Rainbow, don't remind me of those horrible times." Rarity shuddered like those memories were the bane of her existence. When Rainbow looked like she was about to speak again, Rarity put a piece of useless cloth in her mouth. Ignoring Rainbow's muffled words of annoyance and slight gagging, Rarity looked at me with a smile. "Mr. Burton can we please talk about something else to get my mind off of... ugh, those times?" She asked my kindly and saw Rainbow pull out the cloth. "Yeah, like about you being able to use magic!" Out of my corner I saw a blotch of green and purple. Spike was nodding with an interested grin.

"Well Celestia and I don't really know either. I'm sure she explained it to you as clear as possible?" I asked and Rarity nodded. "Yeah and after that Twilight shot out the door after you and Rainbow Dash." Rarity had a small giggle from her lips and Rainbow snorted. "Yeah, whenever there's something that relates to science or history, the egghead's the first in line." She joked with a small laugh afterwards. I chuckled too, albeit that I was a little scared at having to run away from a rampaging Twilight Sparkle. I stopped chuckling and had a nervous smile. "By the way, where is Twilight?" I was afraid to ask as if she was gonna be like Rainbow and pop up behind me.

Rarity had stronger giggles as she watched me look over my shoulders. "Relax, Mr. Burton. Twilight is most likely back at the library." She reassured.

I let out a small sigh of relief. Good, at least I don't have to worry. For now. "But seriously, are you gonna start using magic like Twilight?" Spike asked out of nowhere and I had a thoughtful expression on my face. Rarity's measuring tape had left my arms and worked on my waist so I was free to put a hand on my chin. "I hope I can. Celestia said that I _might_ be able to use magic." I reminded, sounding a little doubtful. "But I can just feel one part of my brain telling me something bad is gonna happen." I spoke aloud making Rarity look back up at me in confusion.

"What do you mean dear?"

"I mean, what happens if a creature with no relation to magic whatsoever just happens to use magic for the first time?" I said making the room quiet.

"That's... actually a good question." Rainbow commented with a raised brow. "What _would_ happen?"

"Maybe you'll be like a superhero?" Spike suggested and we all looked at him. "What?"

I shrugged. "It's not a bad idea. I could be a superhero, but it'd kinda lose purpose for secret identities if I'm the only human in the world." I chuckled when Spike gave a sheepish smile. "But what do you plan to do if you _can_ use magic?" Rarity asked with a raised brow, her tape moving to examine the length of my legs. "I don't know, how about every time I sneeze I blast a hole in a wall." I joked and Rainbow held her hooves in the air. "I can see it now, Beware the Sneezing Human or else you'll have new windows." She said before she started snickering. Spike and I joined her before Rarity huffed with small annoyance.

"I'm not joking Mr. Burton. As a unicorn, it's my duty to know what you plan on doing with magic." She said seriously and I blinked. "Can you really look at me and tell yourself that I, Nicholas Burton, would harm anypony with magic?" I said with slight hurt in my tone. As if I would hurt ponies who showed me hospitality! Plus, what could I possibly gain from it other than an angry Mane 6, Celestia, Luna, and maybe the entire world of ponies after my tail? Rarity bit the inside of her cheek and I leaned down slightly. "Look, I'll make a promise right now. Matter of fact, a _Pinkie Promise_." I said with a grin making the other three gasp. "I promise that I won't hurt anypony or dragon with magic. Unless I'm attacked first of course." I said quickly to make sure they understand where I'm getting at.

The mares and small drake looked at me with blinking eyes. "Wow, you're the first creature to ever Pinkie Promise without Pinkie here to bother you into doing it." Rainbow Dash mumbled and I rubbed my thumb against my chest. "What can I say? I'm full of unexpected things." I declared with a smirk. Rarity began laughing. "That's true, Mr. Burton. That's for sure."

As Rarity and the others laughed, I had a small thought come to mind. My smirk had diminished slowly when a certain pony came to mind. "Hey guys?" I asked, making them all stop laughing. My voice had the tone of seriousness and slight worry. "Do you think my presence is affecting Applejack too much? Especially with the knowledge of me having magic?" Rainbow Dash looked at Rarity before she gave a snort and put an elbow on my shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry too much about AJ. I can understand being nervous, but if she wants to go overboard than just ignore her."

"Rainbow Dash, don't say it like that!" Rarity said with a frown and small glare. "What she means is, try to prove to her that you're not a dangerous human. We're sure that if you try, she'll come around eventually." She reassured and I gave a long sigh. I already know that. What I want to know is how? I felt a small claw in my leg and looked down to see a smiling Spike. "Hey man, just stop worrying about that kind of stuff." He advised. "Just focus on the fact that Princess Celestia is giving you a huge welcome party!" Spike said excitedly and I had to smirk. "Wow, you sound like Pinkie Pie." I teased and Spike gave me a face of mock horror.

As I laughed, I saw the measuring tape roll back up and Rarity huffed. "Well, it'll be a challenge, but my main focus is making your clothing. It's not the same as making pony clothing." Rarity said with a doubtful tone, but nonetheless, her face was one of determination. "Don't worry Rarity. I'm sure you're gonna do fine. Besides, it's only a tuxedo right? You've done them plenty of times." I reassured and Rarity gave me a warm smile. "While it's nice of you to say that, I'm only thinking of how hard it will be to make clothes for your... new appendages." I blinked at her statement before looking back. I already had a feeling that she could make pants that had a hole for my tail, but then there were my wings.

I looked back at Rarity with a nervous grin. "Um Rarity? How long will it take to get around my wings?" I asked and Rarity looked like she was calculating the numbers in her head.

"7 hours." What!?

"And when's the ceremony?"

"At 8 pm."

"Dammit...!"

* * *

I let out a small gulp. I heard the combined voices of every pony of Ponyville behind the large red curtain. You wouldn't guess it, but I had a terrible case of stage fright. And hearing the voices talk chat about 'The Diamond Dog is something called a Human? Is he a monster?' It was bad enough that I had to speak in front of every pony that lived in Ponyville, adults and children alike, and that I had to speak in a way that meant I wasn't gonna eat them. I didn't want to have to deal with scared ponies, nope not at all.

I gripped my collar and pulled it open to let air into my shirt. My tux was perfect, black and white with a red rose on the left side of my chest. As if I was going to prom while rocking red and white Jordans too!

It was surprising how good Rarity's work was because my tail was free to move as well as my wings. Though it was a pain to get it on. And I was also lucky that I had the black overcoat on or else everypony would've seen the darkest spots on my armpits. I swallowed another lump in my throat as I heard the commotion continue. "Oh my God..." I mumbled until I felt a hoof on my arm. I gave the biggest flinch, it looked like I jumped on accident. "Nicholas, you must calm down." As I clutched my beating heart, I looked forward to see a smiling Celestia and behind her were the Mane Six, dressed up in the same outfits they wore in the Best Night Ever episode. Why the hell were they even dressed up in the first place? It's just a ceremony, being hosted by Celestia-oh right.

"C-Celestia?" I said, sweat pouring down my face like a waterfall.

"Yes, but I ask, why so nervous?" She asked calmly, a voice that made me relax a bit with a long breath.

"I have stage fright." I said quickly and the Mane Six smirked, minus Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Is that all?" Applejack commented and I gave her a small glare. "It's not funny! I'm about to talk to a _town_ of ponies, representing the Human Race!" I whispered angrily and Celestia had a warming smile. "I ask that you do not worry Nicholas. Before you come to the stage, I will give a speech about how you mean no harm." She informed and I gave her a relieved smile. "Oh thank you a lot Princess. I don't think I could handle having scared fillies and colts run away from me screaming 'Run away, he's gonna eat us!'" I said with a nervous chuckle added with the giggles of Celestia and the other girls.

Twilight walked up with a smile. "See Nicholas, there's nothing to worry about. After Princess Celestia talks about how nice you are, I'm sure everypony will give you a chance." She said, but I wasn't a pure 100%. I only gave them all a nod and Celestia gave me another warm smile before walking to the red curtain. I felt my heart drop when she opened the curtain wide enough to give a couple of ponies a view of me. I had seen the scared face of a few ponies. My eyebrows twitched before I turned around with a startled face. "That's it! I can't do this!" I whispered in a rush and made a beeline for the back door. Before I got far enough, I felt a hoof step on my tail, making me stop in my tracks.

I looked back in surprise and saw Rainbow Dash stepping on my tail, a little below my still healing injury. The cyan pegasus looked at me with a raised brow and a grin. "Are you _really_ wimping out?" She said and I glared. I grabbed my tail and pulled hard enough to make her let go. "Well sorry I'm not you Rainbow! I don't have the natural bravery to just step on a stage before 30 ponies!"

"58 actually." Pinkie Pie corrected.

"Not helping!"

Rarity stepped up to me with a reassuring smile. "Oh relax darling. There's nothing to worry about." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm a creature from another dimension with a tail and wings, breathes fire, has fangs, stands ałmost six feet tall, and eats meat." I deadpanned and saw Rarity chuckle nervously. They really don't understand the position I'm in! I'm a fucking monster to them! I can't just say "How ya'll doin' tonight? Names Nick Burton" without causing a mass panic. I gave a loud frustrated groan and spun around on my heels to make a dash for it. That was until I was encased in purple magic. Son of a-Twilight!

I was levitated into the air and spun around to see a perplexed Twilight Sparkle, her horn glowing. "Nicholas, what's the problem? I can understand stage fright to some degree, but you're acting like you murdered somepony." Oh I wish she hadn't said that. I could already feel Applejack's eyes staring at me! Those damn suspicious eyes! "Well they see it like that!" I snapped back. "They look at me like I'm the devil!" I exaggerated making Twilight laugh. "Don't laugh! Haven't you all had stage fright before!?"

"As if." Rainbow Dash said.

"Can't say I had." Applejack smirked.

"I was born for the spotlight darling!" Don't need to say who for that.

"Nope!" Pinkie laughed.

"A little, but I do it if I have to." Twilight answered.

"Y-Yes..." Fluttershy... you're whole life is stage fright.

"B-But...!" I tried to make up an excuse, but before I could form actual words, Celestia's head popped through the curtains. She gave me a confused face. "Nicholas, it's your cue. Aren't you coming out?" My stomach felt like a bottomless pit. I didn't even hear her speech! Was it because my heart best was louder? I struggled in Twilight's magic grip, but said unicorn kept me levitated. She looked at her mentor with a smile. "Oh don't worry Princess. He's going out." I tried shaking my head until I felt a tap on my frozen knee. I looked down to see Fluttershy with a small blush on her cheeks. "U-Um, I-I'll walk w-with you if that's o-okay." She stuttered quietly and I looked at her in surprise. Aw hell, she's not even giving me puppy eyes! Her shy face is so adorable!

I had a small sigh. "Alright fine. Put me down Twilight." I drawled reluctantly and the purple unicorn smiled happily. I felt my feet touch the floor once more and I looked down at Fluttershy. She looked almost as scared as me, but she was trying to hide it with an indifferent outlook. Well, she got wings that's for sure. "Thanks Shy." I said and I got only a nod. Was her mouth clamped shut in fear. I had a nervous chuckle before we started towards the curtains. I had a large lump in my throat just as I touched the velvet sheet with my fingers. 'Here we go...!'

_Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump..._

My heartbeat. That was the only thing I heard. And I was pretty sure the silenced ponies watching my every movement could hear it as well. Besides my heartbeat, everything was silent aside from a random cough from the back, making everypony and me flinch. As of right now, whoever coughed was on my shit list. I looked down at Fluttershy. I was about to smile at her calm demeanor until I noticed the large amounts of sweat trailing down her face! My brow twitched violently as I mustered enough courage to raise a hand.

"H-H-Hello..." I began and swore I saw almost every pony in the room flinch. They all looked ready to either attack me or run for the hills. Damn it Celestia, I thought you gave a speech to make them trust me! I felt my heart get heavier and beat harder before I felt a hard nudge from Fluttershy. She was sweating so much and from the look in her eye it was like she was gonna pass out from sheer pressure unless I started speaking. I bit my lip as her eyes looked back up at mine. They clearly said "HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

I swallowed another large ass lump in my throat again before standing tall before the crowd. "H-Hello I'm Nicholas Burton. I'm pretty sure Princess Celestia managed to tell you all about me being a Human, a species new to Equestria?" Wow, I had to hand it to myself for saying that much without taking a breather. I looked down at the crowd. Nopony had spoken back, but while some were staring at me with a large amount of fear, others had began to nod slowly. At least I got a few responses back, right? "O-Okay, well did she tell you that I'm not dangerous?" I tried and lots of heads nodded. From that, it felt like I was getting a little more courageous.

"Alright... then why are you afraid?" I asked with a smile growing on my face. I didn't need to look down at the front row to know that the ponies were looking at me with a 'Are you f*cking kidding me?' look. I had an idea and my smile got larger when I turned around. I pointed to my wings and tail, but then I heard gasps from the audience due to my sudden movements. "Is it because of these?" I asked and looked back. "Because I don't think you guys need to worry. These wings," I pointed out by pulling on my right wing. "I can't fly whatsoever, so they're basically useless to me right now." Then my hand pointed to my tail. "And this tail," I looked down with a thoughtful look. "Well, I'd have to say this is the most beautiful tail you've ever seen right? I know I have." I joked with a few chuckles. My ears twitched when I heard a few chuckles and giggles. I had my tail wiggle along with my rear to ad more effect.

I looked in the back and saw the Mane 6 and Celestia looking at me with wide smiles. I winked at them before turning back around. I gave everypony a sly grin and held up a finger. "And while I may be able to spit fire, the only time I'm dangerous is when I sneeze. I mean c'mon, I'm basically harmless unless you shove a flower up my nose. That's when you'll find yourself with a new window in your wall." More chuckles of amusement. I even heard a few snickers from the girls behind me. I looked down to see Fluttershy giggling as well, making my body heat up. It's working!

"Plus, if you get to know me, you might find me a pretty nice guy." I mentioned with a hand on my chin. "Or a handsome nice guy at that." I said loud enough to make people laugh and roll there eyes. I had to laugh along with them as well. While I saw ponies laugh, I saw a random hoof raise into the air. Questions? I pointed to the hoof. "Yes, you there in the back!" Better not be the pony who coughed before. When the ponies stopped laughing and spread out enough to give me a view of the pony, it was a large stallion. Brown with black hair, his cutie mark was a picking axe.

"Yes, well I have to ask you a question." His voice was dry and deep, like grumpy old man when he wakes up in the morning. Huh, well at least he doesn't sound like the guy who coughed. I gave him a nod to continue and then I saw him narrow his eyes. "If you're as harmless as you say you are, then what do you eat?" I felt my stomach drop again and all the ponies that I made laugh lost their smiles. They began to grow fearful again as they turned back to me. Shit, shit, shit! Now _that_ pony is at the top of my Shit List! I coughed nervously before turning my head to the girls. They looked at me with wide eyes, even Celestia was a little worried. I saw Applejack narrow her eyes before tilting her head as a signal. Aw man, I got that signal and I don't like it! I gulped and turned back to the pony audience with my hands up.

"Ok... well I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I'm an omnivore, meaning I eat plants... and meat." I saw ponies take a step back in greater fear, little children looking at me in horror. I quickly took a step back to calm them down. "But, I made a promise! A promise that said I won't harm anypony as long as I'm here!" I declared in a rush before looking back at the Mane Six. My eyebrows went up and down that told them to 'get their flanks over here'! I saw the rest of the Elements travel to my side and look at the crowd. Twilight was the first to speak for me. "As the first pony to evaluate his species, I can easily tell you that he is not lying! It is true that he can eat meat, but he can eat vegetables as well! He's not gonna eat any of us!" She declared before the same pony took a step forward.

"But are you completely sure? How do you know he didn't eat any of us in secret?" He questioned with a glare towards me. I was getting to the point where I was just gonna jump off the stage and punch him in the face. But luckily, that's when Pinkie took a step forward. "Because everypony I know is in here!" She said and I almost chuckled. 'Dumbass. Even I know Pinkie knows every pony in Ponyville.'

"Then what if he attacked somepony and brainwashed them!" God, shut the hell up man!

"Because we were with him ever since he first appeared!" Twilight shouted back, getting annoyed as well. "And he doesn't brainwash ponies!" She added.

"That's a lie, because like every other pony, we've seen him walk around without supervision yesterday." I blinked and seeing Rainbow Dash take a step reminded me what he was talking about. "I was watching him the entire time and he's done nothing wrong! Now be quiet man!" Dash growled, making the stallion glare at her. "Are you sure about that Rainbow? Because I'm sure I saw him traveling with a filly the other day. When she left, it looked like she was trying to escape his clutches." Is he really talking about Scootaloo right now? Now it was time for me to take a step forward. I was about to say something back until I heard a small voice. "He didn't hurt me at all!" I blinked in surprise and saw a few ponies shift with annoyed faces pointing at the floor.

As soon as the line of ponies stopped shifting, I saw an orange hoof reach over the stage. I blinked again before I leaned forward to grab the hoof. As I pulled hard enough, I saw "Scootaloo?" look up at me with a smile. "Hey Nicholas, how's it going?" She giggled as she stood up on the stage with the rest of us. As she got back on her legs, she turned around to the stallion with a frown. "Don't talk about Nicholas like that!" She shouted making almost every pony confused or surprised. "He's done nothing wrong! Matter of fact, he even rescued me yesterday!" She shouted and I heard a few gasps, especially from the rest of the Mane Six.

I looked at their stunned faces and gave them a sheepish smile. "Not right now." I gritted through my teeth before hearing the stallion sputter. "H-He saved you?" The stallion said. It looked like he was trying to make up some other excuse before I sucked my teeth. "Dude, just stop already. I'm not an enemy. If I was, don't you think I would've done something and ditched this place already?" I asked with crossed arms and a raised brow. The stallion glared at me with his teeth bared in a sneer. "Don't talk to me like that monster! I'm only thinking of the rest of pony kind!" I was almost at my boiling point, but it seemed that the Mane Six was taking my side again.

"Hey chill out!" Rainbow Dash.

"Don't call him a monster, meanie!" Pinkie Pie.

"He's the kindest human you'll ever meet!" Rarity.

"He's not an enemy!" Twilight.

"Stop insulting the boy, would ya?" Applejack.

"If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all!" Whoa... Fluttershy?

I smirked as the girls rounded on the stallion, making him take a step back. He was still trying to speak up an excuse, but surprisingly the rest of the crowd began shouting at him as well. "Just go", "Stop making up lame excuses", and even "Go home Cole Miner!" So that's his name, Coal Miner? Haha, laaame! As the rest of the audience began to chastise the stallion, Celestia began to speak up as well, walking up next to me without anyone noticing. "Coal Miner, this is an Honorary Ceremony to welcome Nicholas into Ponyville. It's disappointing to hear you speak ill against him so I must ask you to leave. That is unless you can speak like a normal pony." Celestia said with a stomp of her hoof to add emphasis to her claim. Coal looked at the rest of us before sucking his teeth and taking another step back.

"So you're all taking the his side? I see... you're all a bunch of traitors!" Coal shouted angrily, making Celestia narrow her eyes. "Taking the side of a monster... I don't need this at all! Go ahead, party with the monster! I don't care anymore!" He declared before turning around and charging through the doors. The building was silent aside the small amounts of growls from stallions and mares alike. Celestia had a hard frown as her horn began to glow yellow. Before she could do any action, I held out a hand in front of her, stopping her from doing anything else. The Sun Goddess looked surprised before turning to me. "Nicholas? What-"

"While he may be acting like a jackass, excuse my language, he's only scared and wants to protect himself." I interrupted still looking at the door. "And hearing his friends side with the 'monster' made him snap. So I say give him time to relax." Celestia stared at me with a small gaping mouth. Rainbow Dash had pointed to the door and looked at me. "Are you kidding me!? He just tried to turn everypony against you! Don't you want to get back at him!?" I had a chuckle and turned to the fast pegasus. "Trust me, I would be asking Celestia to blast him to the moon right now." I said with a devious snicker at the end. "But like I said, he's just scared. I say give him time and if he still wants to be a grump, you, Pinkie, and I will prank the crap out of him. Deal?" I asked and eventually I saw a smirk on Rainbow's face. She held up a hoof. "Deal!"

"But Nicholas, are you gonna be okay?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Don't worry a bit Fluttershy. I'm okay."

"But your nails are digging into your palms. Oh my, you're bleeding!"

"I said don't worry. It's nothing."

Before Fluttershy could say anything else I spoke out loud to the audience. "So," I began, waiting to get their full attention. "I see you're all defending me. Does that mean I'm in the clear?" I smirked and saw the ponies look at each other. Then as if on a signal, everypony cheered at the same time. I held up my hands with the largest smile I've ever had. "Alright! Now let's party!" I was about to start cheering as well until I noticed that everypony was quiet and staring at me with deadpanned expressions. I blinked. "Wha-" I felt something drop on right eye. Blood? I looked up to see small cuts on my palms, just like Fluttershy said. My eyes widened. "MEDIC!"

* * *

I had a small smile as I lifted a cup of tea to my face, with my bandaged hands holding it. I took a sip and put the cup down with a satisfied "Aah, delicious." I opened my eyes to see the Mane Six and Celestia looking at me with a deadpan expression on each of their face. "What, do I have something on my face?" I said before feeling something shift on my head. "No, I think it's because I'm here." Scootaloo said as I looked up to the orange filly. I looked back down with a smile before pointing to her. "Is it because Scootaloo's laying on my head." It was random to have an orange filly lay on her belly... on your head... while you're drinking tea with a princess, wasn't it?

"Well it does involve Scootaloo," Twilight said.

"So Nicholas, when were you gonna tell us about saving Scootaloo?" Applejack questioned and I rose a brow.

"Huh, I thought Rainbow would've told you. Ya know when you, Rarity, and Pinkie were explained to this morning." As soon as I said that, I saw Rainbow Dash have a sheepish chuckle. Applejack turned to Rainbow with wide eyes. "Was that what you were gonna tell us? Why didn't you tell us!?" She exclaimed and Rainbow had a few chuckles. "Sorry, but I wanted to see your face when Nicholas mentioned it." She answered and I rolled my eyes. Typical Rainbow Dash, always trying to make a joke of everything. Applejack was glaring at Rainbow Dash as the rainbow mane pegasus ate her cake. "Don't ya think this information would've been nice to know in the beginning?" Hm, I remembered saying that when Rainbow was trying to teach me to fly.

As I took another sip, I heard Twilight's voice. "So Nicholas, how exactly did you save Scootaloo?" I was gonna answer until said filly started to bounce on my head.

"Ooh ooh, he jumped off a tree, glided through the air, and caught me in midair!" She said excitedly.

"Care to explain in more detail?" Twilight said with a raised brow.

"Well, while I was traveling around the outskirts of Ponyville, checking out nature, I heard a cry for help." I began and took another sip of my tea. Damn, this tea is delicious! What kind of tea is it!? "When I reached the source, I found Scootaloo stuck to a tree by sap after a failed attempt at getting her Cutie Mark by zip-lining. Like she said, I raced to a tree, bounced off it like a spring board, and caught her in midair by gliding." I looked up at Scootaloo. "How high were you, 20 feet?" I asked before hearing someone choke and then have a face covered in tea.

"She was stuck to a tree 20 feet in the air!?" Rarity said as I used a napkin to wipe my face.

"Yes Rarity, didn't I just say that? You act like this is a big deal." I said in annoyance that both good tea was wasted and it was wasted all over my face! (No Homo)

"Of course this is a big deal! Why didn't you or RD tell us!?" Applejack shouted earning nods all around the table.

"She is right." Celestia said. "Being informed of Scootaloo's rescue would greatly be appreciated."

"Sorry, but I thought Rainbow already told you." I said giving a side glance to a certain pegasus.

"By the way, I thought you said you couldn't fly? How did you save Scootaloo?" Twilight remembered.

"I don't. You can thank adrenaline for that." I sipped on my delicious tea.

"Adrenaline?" All the mares said at the same time, even Scootaloo.

"Hm, how do I put it? Think of a chemical reaction inside my body that supercharges my body enough to react to dangerous situations." I heard the sound of scribbling again. Twilight, keep your creepiness to yourself! "This adrenaline, can you control it?" Twilight questioned, going in her 'must learn' mode. I shook my head. "Unless I have a supply of adrenaline that I can pump in my veins, no. That was actually the first time I felt it, seeing as how I used to be the laziest person in my house." I chuckled remembering my lazy times in the human world.

"Really? You, of all humans, were lazy?" Rarity commented and I smirked.

"Yep, believe it not I was. The only times I actually moved was to get food from my kitchen or if I'm listening to music." The girls blinked in surprise before I saw Pinkie perk up. I looked at the pink pony as her smile reached her ears and she left the table. I was gonna say something, but I dismissed it as a Pinkie Pie thing. "So if you're so lazy, what are your hobbies?" Twilight asked and I rose a brow. "Didn't I tell you yesterday? My hobbies are reading and finding music." Twilight gasped in surprise before a cheery smile made it's way on her face. "Really!? You love to read too!?" She squealed. I scooted back in my seat since she looked ready to jump over the table and tackle me into a hug. "What kind of music do you listen to?" Celestia questioned and I shrugged.

"I mostly listen to Hip Hop or Rock, but other than that, everything else. I don't listen to Country much though." I saw Applejack suck her teeth and cross her arms. I smirked when I heard her mumble "What's wrong with Country?" under her breath. I laughed at the grumpy pony and soon took another sip of my tea. "Well, it's good to know what your hobbies are. Especially since I've given you a form of education." Celestia suddenly said making me choke on my drink. Wait WHAT!? "Wh-what did you say?" I coughed and Celestia smiled at me. I could tell she was looking at this like a joke by her smile. "I said, I'm giving you a form of education to learn about Equestria in."

"That means she's giving you school dude! Hahaha!" Rainbow laughed and I put my cup down, a little roughly. "But why!? I don't need to go to school! And I don't think I'm gonna stay here for long!" I saw a dull twinkle in her eye and immediately knew something was being kept a secret. But what? "Celestia, I already had to deal with school in my world! Can't I just learn in the library with Twilight?" I whined desperately, but the princess shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I already assigned you to Ponyville's Schoolhouse by talking to Cheerilee earlier." She said and my body went cold. But that means... I'll be placed in freakin Kindergarten! "Princess Celestia!" I whined, but the princess only took a sip of her tea acting as if I wasn't here. I would've held my head low if a giggling Scootaloo wasn't sitting on top of it. "Oh cheer up Nicholas, at least I'll get to see you everyday!" She said, trying to put the news on the bright side. I sighed and had a small smile. "I know, but..." But I wasn't supposed to stay here. Wasn't I supposed to go home after the ceremony?

I had another sigh as I picked up my cup of tea. There was a little bit left. As I went to drink the last of it, I felt a hoof tap on my right shoulder, interrupting the process. "So, I hear you have music from the human world?" I heard from an unknown female's voice. It had a slight accent to it. As I turned around, I almost started to choke on air.

In front of me was a white unicorn mare with a sharp hairstyle with dark and light blue stripes and a pair of sunglasses on her face. On her flank was the cutie mark of a music note. Nuh uh! Vinyl Scratch!? Holy fucking shit from a turtle! My eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open like a fish. I didn't even acknowledge a bouncing Pinkie in my face while Vinyl looked at me with a grin. "Pinkie here told me that you have a device with music on it from your home?" She said and I nodded slowly.

"You think you can hook it up to my stuff. I'm pretty sure lots of ponies would love to hear human music." Vinyl suggested pointing to the stage where a worker pony, maybe her manager or something, was putting together her equipment. He looked about done before I turned back to Vinyl. I couldn't say anything back though. My mind was still a blank. Vinyl rose a brow and looked at the rest of the ponies. "Is he alright?"

"Pff, he said he liked music. I think he's saying yes," Rainbow said with a grin. "In his head probably." Vinyl nodded before nudging me with a hoof. "Yo come on, I'd like to hear some music." She chuckled before I nodded slowly and stood up from my chair. "H-Hey!" Scootaloo exclaimed on my head as I grabbed her and placed her in my chair. I looked back at Vinyl with a smirk that threatened to rip my face in half. "Let's go." I said anxiously and Vinyl smiled back. "Now you're talking." She laughed before I started to follow her back to the stage.

But as I left, the volume of the partying crowd got loud enough to block my hearing of the group of mares. If I was still there, I would've seen Celestia's smile immediately vanish as she placed her cup down. Twilight noticed the change in her mentor's emotions and looked concerned. "Princess Celestia? Is everything okay?" She asked and the larger mare shook her head. "No. I'm afraid of Nicholas' reaction." Twilight looked puzzled. "Reaction to what?" She questioned as Celestia opened her mouth. In a matter of seconds, the Mane Six and Scootaloo looked at their princess in stunned silence. Pinkie had lost her smile as she shook her head. "Ooh, he's not gonna like this." She said as all the mares looked at me walk onto the stage.

As I followed Vinyl Scratch to her equipment she looked at me. "Hey, do you have something that could connect your device with my stuff?" Heh, like I'd ever leave my things at home. I reached in my pocket to pull out my IPod and surprising another long cord besides my headphones. The cord had a small end, the tip for my IPod and the other was the bigger end, hopefully that would work on Vinyl's stuff. Vinyl looked at my IPod in surprise and leaned closer for a better inspection. "Really, that's the device? It so small!" She commented and I smirked. "Trust me, I have over 200 songs on here." Most of them having cursing sprees in 'em, but it didn't mean that I didn't have any without cursing. As I began to turn on my IPod and go onto the ITube app, I watched the music unicorn turn on her equipment and after giving everything a check-over, she put a microphone to her mouth.

"Hello everypony! Are you having a good time!?" She shouted in the mic, getting cheers from everypony in the room. Vinyl pointed to me with a hoof. "You're probably wondering 'Why's Nicholas up there with the famous Vinyl Scratch'?" I rolled my eyes with an amused huff. Does every pony have an ego? "Well to answer your thoughts, he's gonna play some music for us! Music that humans listen to!" I blinked surprise when nobody looked confused. Didn't they wonder what she meant? What did Celestia say in her speech!? I thought before I felt a nudge on my shirt. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Vinyl pointing to a small plug in hole at the base of her equipment. I had a smirk as I kneeled down. Pleeaaaase let this work!

As soon as I plugged in the wire, I saw the hole light up and I the music that was playing before had ceased. Did it really work? I gave a chuckle as I went to a song. I clicked on it and as soon as it began, I heard a female voice play from the speakers. My chuckles turned into laughs until I realized what song I was playing. I looked down at the titled and blanched. 'Jizz In My Pants' by Lonely Island. I quickly turned it off before the lyrics got disturbing and blew out a breath of relief. "Okay, that was close." I mumbled before going through my playlist. "Now what to play...?" As I went though all the songs I saved, one song peaked my interest. I had a grin and stood up to show my face. As I looked at the crowd of ponies, I held up my right hand. "You ponies wanted to hear my music?" I heard cheers of agreement and I smirked. "Well you got it!" I said and clicked play on my IPod.

It was my latest saved song, Pump My Bass. (If you want to hear it, look up **Technobob-Pump My Bass** on Youtube)

As soon as the music began playing, Vinyl already had her headphones on and was turning up the volumes. The music unicorn began to shake her head to the rhythm as if she heard it before. I turned to the audience and started to shake my fists in the air along with the beat. The ponies loved it! Whoo, this is the greatest party ever!

As I danced along with the music, the table with the Mane 6, Scootaloo, and Celestia only watched me with sad smiles. "He looks so happy." Fluttershy said with a small whimper and Rainbow sighed in small anger. "All I know is, I ain't telling him." She mumbled low enough for nopony to hear her.

* * *

The ceremony is going smoothly! Meaning my mission is now complete. As of right now, the view of the Human Race to Ponyville was passed as nice and peaceful! Not only that, but I got to play different songs side by side with the one and only Vinyl Scratch! The songs I got to play were:

**Lil' Jon- Turn Down for What**

**Future- Move that Dope (Censored)**

**Backstreet Boys- Everybody**

**Cash Out- She Twerkin' **

**Steve Duzz- Internet (Drumstep)**

**Schoolboy Q- Man of the Year (Censored and remixed)**

**Will-I-Am- I Like To Move It**

It was amazing how much fun I could have with ponies more than humans at a celebration. Right now along with Vinyl, we were finishing Blurred Lines. Surprisingly, the time went by fast for the ceremony, seeing as how it was already 10:49 at night. But hey, playing human songs for ponies and listening to a few pony songs can do that ya know. I was left panting lightly from dancing to a few of the songs and I was sweaty enough to loosen my tie and unbutton my overcoat. Who knew being a DJ could still make you move enough to make it seem like a running marathon?

"Yo Nick, my times up dude." Vinyl said suddenly, taking off her headphones.

"Really, what time is it?" I asked in surprise before Vinyl pointed to a digital clock on her stereo. 10:50 pm. "Oh wow, well I guess it is getting a little late, huh?" I chuckled sheepishly for not noticing the time and looked out to the audience. Ponies were still partying, but most were starting to slow down and get sluggish. Some had even fallen asleep on some chairs. "Yeah man, but tonight was a good night. I hope I can hear more of your music," Vinyl said as she began shutting down her equipment. "When they're not censored." She chuckled making me smirk. I had a feeling she already knew about my music being censored, seeing as how she was a music expert. "Sure, I'll take up your offer sometime." Wait, why did I say that? I already know I'll be leaving tonight... right?

As Vinyl continued to shut down her stuff, I looked to they side where I saw Celestia and the others stepping on the stage. I gave them a smile as I walked over to meet them halfway. "Hey girls, did you enjoy the music~" I sang happily and spun around in a silly manner, making most of them giggle. "Nick, your music was fantastic!" Pinkie Pie praised as she stood up on her hind legs and clapped her hooves. "Yeah man, I didn't know human music would sound so good." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk as she watched me rotate.

When I stopped spinning I held my head in a dizzy manner. "Ugh, my head. I think I overdid it tonight." I mumbled before looking at Twilight with a slightly spinning vision. "Alright Twilight, I think I'm ready to go home now." I said and without warning, each of their happy faces deflated into depressed frowns. Even Scootaloo's face went down.

I blinked and stopped smiling. "What's wrong?" I asked and Celestia took a step forward. I watched the Sun Goddess as she looked at me with saddened eyes. "Nicholas," She began, her voice a bit low. "Can we talk backstage? I need to tell you something." She asked and I nodded with a puzzled face. As Celestia led me back stage, she had used her magic to close the curtains behind me. I was confused when I saw the Mane 6 and Scootaloo hold their heads down before the curtains cut off my view.

As the yellow magic aura left the velvet sheets, I looked back at Celestia, the dim light only bright enough to show me her face. She had a serious face as I chuckled nervously. "Uh Celestia, what's with all the long faces? How come everypony's upset? Did something happen?" I questioned as the white princess gave me a sigh.

"Yes Nicholas, something happened. Something tragic." She whispered making my eyes widen.

"W-What happened?"

"Nicholas I'm sorry. But," Celestia held her head low. "You can't go back to your world."

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuun! Ooh, Celestia finally dropped the bomb! Nicholas can't get back home? What happened!? You should read and find out when I post up new chapters! Now questions!**

**Will Nicholas ever get back home!?**

**Will Nicholas and Vinyl become best friends!?**

**Will Cole Miner become an angry asshole!?**

**What the hell happened to Angel!?**

**Who the fuck cares!?**

**Read next time on Chapter 9: Shocking News of Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**Review and Peace!**


	9. Shocking News!

**Guess who's baa-aa-aack! King Swag is, once again giving the world the lovely feeling of swagger! But who cares about the mystical force of swag when you're reading Unexpected Turn of Events!? A story where one human teenage male is transported into a word of adventure and magical talking ponies! Heh, if Nicholas ever gets back home he's gonna look like such a crackhead. (Snickers) Now I don't know about you guys, but I can't seem to remember what happened last time! Care to share he info!?**

**1.) Nicholas was trying to learn to fly before Rarity busted his nuts with a surprise visit!**

**2.) Rarity, Spike, and Rainbow Dash had small chats with the mutated human during the making of his clothes.**

**3.) Nicholas had gotten over his stage fright with the help of humor!**

**4.) An asshole stallion named Coal Miner is now on Nick's Shit List!**

**5.) Scootaloo's rescue was revealed**

**6.) Nicholas joined Vinyl Scratch and played music from the human world!**

**7.) Now Celestia is telling our mutated human how he "Can't go back home"!**

**Read to see his reaction!**

**Don't own MLP, just Nicholas.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Shocking News!**

"I'm sorry Nicholas, but" Celestia held her head low. "You can't go back home."

...wait what? Did I...?

I picked my ears and chuckled sheepishly, giving the princess a small grin. "Oops, sorry Princess Celestia, but I don't think I heard you right. I was next to Vinyl's speakers for 3 hours." I informed and Celestia shook her head. I swore I saw a slightly anniyed frown, but I ignored it. "I said, you can't go home." She said again, this time her voice getting a little louder for me to hear better. My eyes blinked slowly. Did she just say...? I felt my smile slowly leave. "W-Wait what? Princess what are you-"

"It's exactly what I'm saying, Nicholas. You can never return home."

My ears were pin pointing only on her words and having blocked out all other noises, it was near impossible to mess up her speech. I shook my head slowly and gave a nervous chuckle. "You, you must be joking right? Cause if you are it's actually kind of funny." I tried giving a real laugh, but seeing Celestia with a serious and somber face made it tough to accomplish. "I'm not joking." She said. My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"If you're not joking," I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Then what do you mean I can't go back? Celestia I need to-"

"It's not a matter of choice Nicholas." Celestia cut me off again. "I'm telling you that you can't."

I began to get a bit angry. What the hell is she talking about? "And I'm telling you that I need to get back home! Where I belong!" I shot back.

"That's impossible, Nicholas." Celestia said with a deeper frown, as if talking was painful.

"Then tell me why I can't go home!" I barked in anger, my mind clearly ready clouding up. Celestia gave me a small sigh before her horn began to glow. I took another step back thinking she was gonna attack me with magic. That was until she created a life-size hologram of me, or more specifically my Bio structure. I waited for Celestia to continue, but when she stayed silent I took it into consideration to look at the hologram closer.

Besides the yellow glow of her normal magic aura, I saw spots of blue and red in most spots on my picture. Matter of fact, the entire inside of my body was blue and red spots were appearing on many areas. Wait a minute... was the red moving and getting bigger...? I turned to Celestia with wide eyes and I saw the princess give a somber nod. "I see you've already understood?" She asked, but I shook my head slowly. My conscious already knew what the red and blue colors meant, but my mind wanted to deny it and stay in the dark. "I... I don't understand." I whispered. "What does the red mean Celestia?" I asked carefully, afraid that my conscious was right about its prediction.

The Sun Goddess took a step closer to the hologram and me. "The red... is the magic particles attaching to the blue, your DNA. It's showing that being in Equestria is mutating your basic DNA to fit the natural environment and exposure of magic." My head was already spinning and I had a feeling that my conscious was shaking his head with a sad grin telling me 'I told you so...'. I sucked my teeth when I began to put the picture together. My basic DNA had no magic back on Earth, now it's mutating to fit in a place with magic, and Celestia's telling me it's impossible to leave...

"You... knew didn't you?" I muttered, my eyes directly glaring at the hologram of myself. Celestia gave me a sad nod and slowly moved next to me. "I did Nicholas. I already knew the second I learned from Twilight." She said before stopping next to me and putting on my shoulder. I could feel my anger rising and my breathing was picking up. I looked at Celestia the second she started talking. "I'm sorry-" I immediately slapped her hoof off my shoulder and took a step back. She looked at me in small surprise, but I could guess that she already expected it. "No!" I said, my voice getting louder. "Don't you dare say you're sorry!" I began to scream and I didn't care if my voice was getting loud enough to be heard outside the curtains.

"You already knew and you didn't tell me! You didn't tell me that having magic wouldn't allow my access back home and now I'm stuck here!" I glared at the princess in anger. "Nicholas," Celestia began as she took slow steps towards me. "Please calm down." She asked quietly and I narrowed my eyes. "Me, calm!? How the fuck could I be calm!?" I thought I saw Celestia flinch at my vague language, but I didn't really acknowledge such a small thing. I motioned my hands to point at my chest and a scowl formed over my mouth. " Can't you see I'm stuck in a world of talking horses now!? How the hell can I be calm when I can't even go back home!?" I said harshly, a bit of steam coming from my nose and my pupils becoming thinner slits.

"I know, but you need to calm down Nicholas." Celestia advised and I scoffed.

"Exactly proving my point. I'm stuck in a world I don't belong in and you _knew_ already." I growled angrily.

"I admit that I knew beforehand, but I'm honestly sorry about taking away your home. Please try to-" I cut the princess of with a raging snarl.

"You didn't just take away my home, Celestia." I said coolly, my eyes giving her a hard stare. "You took away my friends... my family... my life!" I barked. "I have nothing now because of you!" Celestia didn't bother to say anything as I continued my rant. "You knew what would happen if something non-magical was to enter Equestria, but you didn't bother to tell me of the consequences of staying here. Because of you, I'm stuck here. Because of you I lost my life! Because of you, I was turned into a FUCKING MONSTER!" I screamed, my wings flaring unconsciously and my tail smacking against the floor, creating a loud 'CRACK' sound.

I heard the sound of shuffling hooves behind the curtain before said sheet was forced open by the Mane 6, along with Scootaloo. I snapped my neck towards the smaller mares, making them gasp. I didn't know what I looked like to them, but somehow my angry appearance made them look at me in slight fear. I looked at each of them before my eyes suddenly locked onto Twilight Sparkle. "And you..." I snarled and began walking towards the purple unicorn. Said pony took a step back as her eyes began to widen. "M-Me?" She stuttered and before I got to speak I heard Applejack's voice. "Don't you dare get any closer." She said, eyes narrowed and her teeth were bared at me. I ignored her, not deeming her as a threat, and pointed to Twilight.

"You... you were the one who brought me here." My anger was reaching it's boiling point and my vision was slowly turning red. "You were the pony who stole me from my world."

Twilight gulped and didn't speak out of fear of making me angrier. I took another step closer, but before I got too close an orange Earth Pony jumping in front of me. "If you take one step closer, I'll buck you into the wall." She threatened and I glared down at her. "I dare you." I growled, my eyes watching every twitch of her hooves and body, ready to react if she did choose to attack. We stared in each other's eyes, not backing down from a possible fight until, "Stop this at once!" I didn't bother turning my head to look at Celestia.

"Why should I?" I dared and out of the corner of my eye I saw a faint yellow glow. "Or else I'll have to restrain you." Celestia declared, slowly trotting up to me again. My eyes slowly drifted to look at the princess. My fangs were bared, earning a couple of eeps from some of the girls. "What's stopping you? You didn't seem to stop when you sucked me into a portal." As soon as I turned my body towards the princess, I saw a different look on her face. A look of seriousness that said 'I'll fight you if I have to.' I glared back at her as we both stood in uncomfortable silence.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Mane Six looking at both of us in worry. Well everypony except Applejack. They had the looks of fear plastered on their faces as if they were scared Celestia and I were gonna fight. Truth be told, I didn't give a damn how strong she was. All I wanted to do was melt her face off. I had a small growl erupt from my throat. "Nicholas, I will only ask once. Calm down or else I'll have no choice, but to harm you." That made me snap in a second. My eyes narrowed to mere slits and my rage was finally well passed its boiling point. My hands were balled into painful fists where as my nails dug into my palms once more. My heart was beating rapidly and my vision had finally turned a full color red.

I didn't notice it at first, but the girls had been looking at me in pure fear. Even Applejack had taken a couple of steps back with the girls at the sight in front of them.

From my body, aka my hands, tail, wings, and even eyes, had a red smoke-like substance slowly flowing from them. It was magic being poured out from my rage, but I didn't notice. My only attention was Celestia and Celestia only. Even if the world had blown up, I was sure that I wouldn't even had noticed over glaring at the Sun Goddess.

I awaited for any signals, twitch of muscles, blinking of eyes, even the small hesitation to breathe. I took into check as many different aspects of the princess into my mind until... "Nicholas..." Celestia gave me a final warning and my eyes snapped wide open. That's the signal! I took a very deep breath and once feeling my lungs fill to the brim with air, I let it back out in the form of heated red flames. The Mane Six looked at the large stream of fire in shock, but Celestia only let out a regretful sigh. With her horn glowing brighter, she pointed said bone towards me as the fire quickly made it's way towards her.

With a sudden blast of yellow magic, not only was my flames deflected, but I felt a strong blow to the chest and then I was sent flying into the wall, giving said wall a large web-like crack. I grunted in pain, a bit of blood trailing down my chin. Damn, I didn't even see what happened! I groaned in pain and open an eye to see Celestia walk towards me with narrowed eyes and her horn smoking lightly. I tried getting up, only to feel my body stiffen up in electric like pains at all joints. I let out a pained gasp and fell back down. I was at Celestia's mercy... and I hated it. I growled angrily and watched the princess come closer. I even saw the Mane Six and Scootaloo come a bit closer behind her. I didn't even realize the smoke like substance rolling off my skin and scales had already faded. But I guess it was because I was still focusing on the nearing Celestia.

"Nicholas," Celestia began with a serious voice. "Are you going to continue to fight?" She asked.

I sucked my teeth. I wanted to say yes so badly and try to get back up, but my body refused to listen to my commands. "It's no use." Celestia informed suddenly. "I used a simple spell to paralyze your body. If you so much as move a finger, you entire body will suffer painful shocks." I glared at the princess, but I didn't dare move anything more than my eyes. I saw Celestia kneel down before me, coming closer to my eye level. She looked at me for a few seconds before letting out a sorrowful sigh. "I'm sorry, Nicholas." She apologized again and my growling got louder. I was afraid that speaking would give me more shocks.

"I will tell you that it was wrong to keep the knowledge of your mutated DNA a secret, but it wouldn't matter even if I told you yesterday in the form of a letter." I stopped growling and looked at the princess with a perplexed set of eyes. Wait, what did she mean by that? Celestia could easily see my initial question without even looking in my mind. "I knew that the second you came into Equestria, your cells would be attacked by magic particles and mutated. It would only take one mutated cell to cancel out your return to Earth." Twilight carefully and slowly trotted up to us and stood near her mentor's side. "But Princess, how does one cell keep Nicholas from going home?" She asked. "Because a world with _no_ magic would negate and drain anything _with_ magic." My eyes widened and Celestia gave me a somber nod. "Yes, that is why I could not allow you to risk trying to take a portal home." Is she telling me that if I went back... I'd die?

"Nicholas, I'm sorry about this, but the damage has already been done. If I were to send you back, you'd die in a matter of seconds." Celestia said. I couldn't believe me ears. My mouth was hanging open in an effort to speak, but I felt the small twinge of electric shocks when I tried to make a vibration through my vocal cords. Celestia saw me struggle and quickly lowered her horn. When a small beam of magic, I felt my joints and muscles relax. I had took in a large gasp from the inability to breath normally. The girls behind Celestia had a small flinch when I shot up and mouth wide open.

My chest heaved and I was pushing air into my lungs before pushing out and repeating the process. I coughed lightly in my hand, a bit of blood hitting my palm from the injury to my chest. "Nicholas... do you hate me for what I've done?" Celestia asked and I blinked at her in surprise. My anger had long gone and I felt no evil intents towards her. I didn't say anything about the fact that I was still upset over being trapped. I took a smaller and evened breath. "I... no I do not, Celestia." I answered in a low tone, finally calmed down. "I could never hate you for something like this, even though..." Celestia didn't do anything except stand up. "Do you wish to be alone?" She asked and I nodded slowly. "Yes, thank you." I said before pushing myself up to my full height.

The girls looked at me with the same looks of worry, but I didn't say anything to them. All I did was walk pass Celestia with my head low and hands in my pocket. The girls made way for me to pass and I thought it was out of kindness, except seeing them back away with scared faces proved me wrong.

I felt bad that I had scared them in my rage, especially Scootaloo, but I didn't stop for them. All I did was continue out to the stage, jump off and continue to the doors. I didn't even acknowledge some stares of concern or worry from some civilians before I pushed open the front doors. I left without saying a word and the only thing I left behind was a couple of tear drops on the floor.

* * *

I gave a small grunt of rage and threw my fist forward into the trunk of a tree. Tears were streaming down my face and my jaws were clenched to keep me from letting out a single sob. I... I just couldn't believe it. I was stuck in Equestria with no choice of leaving. My only choices were to stay here and be the outcast human or go home and die. I had a sharp intake of air go through the gaps of my teeth. "I bet even if I somehow lived... I'd be considered the biggest freak in history to them..." I growled under my breath. I threw another strong punch to the already dented tree. God dammit! This wasn't fair! I had no choice at all! I was sucked into a portal and spat out into a world of talking ponies and I didn't get a chance to go back.

My head shot into the air and I let out a loud wail. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?" I roared in sad rage before my head shot forward and smacked against the bruised bark of my punching bag/tree. "Why me...?" I whispered and I finally allowed a small sob to escape my lips. As my emotions were finally released, I couldn't help, but hear the soft crunch of dirt and grass behind me. I clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth. "Go away." I growled in annoyance before I heard a soft huff. "Who are you to tell us to leave our realm?" My eyes snapped open. That voice!

My body spun around quickly and there in front of me was the princess of the night, Princess Luna. Her starry mane waving in the nonexistent winds. Her blue coat still visible in the night. Her royal tiara shining with the dim glow of the moon. I rushed to wipe the tears away from my cheeks.

Wait, why was she here-I furrowed my brows in confusion when I finally realized what she had said. "Wait, you said your realm?" I asked slowly and Luna nodded. "Yes, our sister Celestia has asked us to talk to you in the dream world." I blinked in surprise before looking around. I was still in the forest near the south of Ponyville. "But... I'm wide awake. If I was dreaming, I wouldn't be here. I'd be at home." I responded carefully and Luna rose a brow. "We know, we've seen your last dream as a witness." She muttered lowly, but I still heard her. Wait, she was in that dream? But when, where-I shook my head, not wanting to fall off track. "But this doesn't make any sense. Aren't I fully awake? I don't remember falling asleep."

Luna gave me a small shake of her head. "No, you are not."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. What you need to understand is we're talking to you in our realm."

"But your realm is the Dream World. I'm pretty sure I'm not sleeping."

Luna sighed in annoyance. "Then allow us to explain it clearly." She said before she continued. "When sister had asked us to talk to you, we've agreed, but waited when you were calm. But since you were busy punching, kicking, or burning down trees in your self-pity, we've taken the liberty of hitting you with a Sleep Spell." I blinked. I was rampaging before? I actually had a small chuckle at the thought and how Luna said she blasted me with magic. I was kinda nervous that I didn't even notice her or even knew I was attacked, but I shrugged it off as a once-in-a-life-time mistake. Yeah, a mistake that won't happen again..."Okay, but pardon me for asking, why did Celestia ask _you_ to talk to me?"

"Because we've taken an interest of meeting the only human in Equestria." Luna answered with a small smile on her face. But then it disappeared when she returned to her normal seriousness. "But also because Celestia knew that you would take the truth in a wrong way. She wanted someone to talk to you when you weren't rampaging in the forest so she had asked us to take you into our realm. A place where you could cause a much damage as you wanted without harm to the real world until you finally burned out." I gave the princess a small nod of understanding until a thought popped up in my head. "Wait a minute, am I still knocked out in the middle of the forest?" I asked in a rush.

"Celestia has asked us to talk to you and we will do only that." She said without hesitation in her tone. My left brow twitched. She just ignored my question! That's how I know I'm really knocked out in the forest! "Now, Mr. Burton," Luna began.

"Just call me Nicholas, please." Luna gave me a sharp stare from being interrupted. I flinched and went quiet. "Mr. Burton, while we don't really know what's causing you such grief, we're still here to tell you..." Luna only gave me a bland expression. "Get over it." She said bluntly and I sweatdropped. Did she really just...? "Luna, I-"

"That's princess to you!" I flinched when I got interrupted.

"Okay P-Princes Luna, I'm trying to tell you that I'm stuck here with no way back home." Luna blinked at me with an indifferent expression. "Is that all?" Geez, was she really this blunt before the Nightmare Night episode? "W-Well, yeah. I mean, I'm unable to get back home-"

"You sound like a spoiled foal."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard us. You sound like a spoiled foal." Luna replied and I looked at her with a slightly hanging jaw. I just told her I couldn't get back home! What the hell is wrong with her!? "If what Celestia told us was true, you already know that we were trapped on the moon for 1000 years?" She pointed out and my brow twitched. This was the type of moment that made me snap back with, "well at least you weren't their for the rest of your life." I said with crossed arm and Luna raised a brow. "True, but we had no other creature to talk with during those years. You have a world of creatures to talk with now." I opened my mouth to comment, but realized she had me there. Damn.

"Still didn't have to call be a foal." I tried.

"Yes we did. You're whining over simple matters like a filly."

"I'm a human. The only human in this world. I'm basically the world's biggest outcast."

"But you're still alive and have friends that'll stay by your side? That doesn't sound bad at all."

"Princess Luna, it's just... my real friends and family are in my world. Now I can't see them anymore."

"Even so, you have the Elements of Harmony as friends. You could make a new family here."

"Remember when I said I'm the only human? I can't exactly make more humans by myself. And I don't the Elements are my friends at the moment, especially after what just happened at the theater."

"Ah yes, that mini-beat down by Celestia. Honestly, that was pathetic on your part."

"Are you kidding me? I never used magic before and I'm not really a fighter. Of course I'd lose, especially when I wasn't thinking straight." I admitted honestly with my arms still crossed. Luna had a small giggle escape from her lips that soon turned into louder chuckles. "That's for sure." She mumbled low, but I still heard her. I wanted to be offended by her comment, but I had to smirk as well. She did look a bit adorable when she giggles. Huh, guess I'm getting better already. "What do you mean 'That's for sure'?" I asked and Luna stopped giggling and blinked in surprise. "Wh-what are you talking about? We never said anything." She lied and I had a smug smirk. "Heh, guess Celestia forgot to tell you I have _very_ good hearing." I informed and Luna had a small blush on her cheeks from being caught.

"So what about it?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know what you meant by 'That's for sure'."

"We, uh, well we..." Luna stuttered a bit before giving a small sigh. "It's none of your business."

I started laughing at her attempt to get off the subject. But I had to listen to her. After all, she _was_ royalty. "Okay Princess, so what do you want to talk about? I already feel better, even though I'm still trapped in a new world," I muttered. "Thanks by the way, but still, what else is there to talk about? Do you want to ask me anything?

"About what exactly?"

"Ya know, things about me or the rest of humans. Twilight and Celestia already know about basic things about the Human Race. Do you have anything you want to get off your chest?" I asked and the princess of the night blinked at me. "Well, if you're truly over the fact that you're now trapped with no other humans," Is she purposely trying to make me emo? "We believe we can ask questions." She said. "Okay shoot." I said and Luna looked at me with quizzical expression. I was gonna ask her what happened until I saw her shrug and made her horn vibrate with magic. My eyes widened in shock and I raised my hands in defense, but my hands only made it halfway to my face before I felt myself get shot in the chest again by magic.

I was sent flying back and actually smashed _through_ a tree. I didn't care if it was real or not, that tree felt real against my spine.

I let out a pained growled and I slowly moved on the ground, putting my hands on my back or my chest. "Jesus Christ, my chest hurts even more!" Wait a minute, I'm dreaming? How the hell am I still in pain!? I winced and saw Luna trot up to me with blinking eyes. "Why did you shoot me through a tree!?" I asked in shock and Luna looked down at me with a confused expression. "But did you not just say 'shoot'?"

"That was rhetorical! It's just an expression!" I shouted before rolling over the fake grass, moaning like an old man who fell down the steps and couldn't get up. It was surprising, okay not by much, but I did hear louder giggles coming from Luna. I opened my eyes to look at the Moon Goddess covering her mouth with a hoof, trying to conceal her giggles. "Wow, Celestia was correct. You are amusing Mr. Burton."

"Nick." I groaned.

"Pardon us?" Luna said, caught off guard.

"Please, just call me Nick or Nicholas if you want." I asked. I had to make a mental reminder to tell Rarity as well. If I was staying here, I wasn't going around called Mr. Burton. I'm okay with Burton, but not _Mr._ Burton.

"... Okay, we shall... Nicholas." I gave a small nod, happy with her answer. I was gonna try to get back up, except I fell back down with a grunt. Still in pain! "But Nicholas, I do have one question." I blinked and looked back at the princess, showing my given attention. "We've heard from Celestia that you have knowledge about the future in a Television series in your world?"

"Yeah, but not everything is accurate. I don't have dates added or everything the Mane Six do."

"The who?"

"In my world, that's what we call the Elements of Harmony as a group."

"Okay... now for our question, what are you planning to do for every event you've taken seen?"

"Like their adventures?" Luna nodded.

"Well, since I'm staying here for life, I might as well help them if things get too rough." I answered before grinning. "That and I have nothing else to do." I chuckled and Luna gave a small nod with a thoughtful look on her face. "So, you'll be acting as a guardian for the Elements?" She asked slowly.

"I guess when you put it like that." I shrugged.

"Interesting..." Luna said with a small smile. "Nicholas, if we may, we'd like to give you a proposal." I blinked in surprise. A deal? What kind of... deal? I nodded slowly and at least managed to sit up. "Ok sh-" I stopped myself from saying the evil word. "Go ahead." I said quickly and I swore I saw an evil glint in Luna's eyes. She wanted me to say it, didn't she!?

"Well, we've been thinking about having an apprentice, like Celestia." What!? Did she-Yo, If I had a drink in my mouth, I'd most likely have spit it out all over Luna. Good God I didn't. "What do you mean, by apprentice?" Wow, I was so shocked by Luna's question that I barely noticed how stupid that sounded. Barely. Luna gave a smaller smile. "We'd like to teach you magic and give you teachings about Equestria's history. I'd also appreciate receiving reports on your actions throughout your time with the Elements. _Honest_ reports." She said and I put a hand to my chin. Well on one hand I was already being shoved into school with fillies and colts, so more work would make my life harder. But on the other, I get taught magic by Equestria's Moon Goddess. Hm, soooo difficult.

"Princess Luna?" I said suddenly, making the princess blink at me. "I'd like to take the offer of becoming your apprentice," I said with a smile earning a larger smile from Luna. At first I thought my answer would make her giddy and gallop around like a happy filly, but I almost forgot that this was Princess Luna. "But I'd like to make certain conditions. Is that alright?" I asked carefully and Luna gave me a small nod. "Well first, I'd like to keep this apprenticeship a secret if I could."

"We ask why?"

"Well, for one episode of MLP, My Little Pony," I explained. "It showed how you came to Ponyville one day, but instead of getting the royal treatment, you learned ponies were still scared of you." Luna's eyes widened in shock and puzzlement. "It's because you were Nightmare Moon for so long, ponies had forgotten who Princess Luna was. I don't think it'd work in my favor for ponies to know I'm learning under 'Nightmare Moon' especially after I just had to deal with gaining everypony's trust just a few hours ago. Does that sound selfish?" I asked and Luna shook her head with a sigh. I heard her mumble. "So we thought correctly, ponies are still afraid." Then I saw her look back up with a kinder expression. "And no, we don't think that's selfish. We acknowledge this information and allow this first condition."

"Heh, good. I also didn't want to make Twilight feel less special." I chuckled and Luna joined me with more giggles.

"Any more conditions?"

"Yes, but it's not really a condition. More of a request."

"And that would be...?"

I actually managed to stand on my feet without feeling too much pain. And it was also amusing to see Luna have to look up at me instead of down. Heh, such a small pony... but also strong enough to blast me into sleep without me noticing. I chuckled nervously. Better be careful about what I say. "Well Luna..." I paused and raised my eye brows at the princess to see if it was alright to say her name like an equal creature. The princess of the night gave me a nod of permission. I guess being her apprentice gives me certain privileges. "Well, I'd like to ask you that you act like you are right now."

Luna looked at me with a raised brow. "And what do you mean by 'right now'?"

I chuckled nervously. "Well, I mean right now you're nice and kind."

"So we're mean and rude every other time?" Luna said with narrowed eyes. I felt myself stiffen up in fear. Shit!

"No, no, no! Nothing like that! It's just, you command ponies to the extent where ponies would still believe your Nightmare Moon." I advised quickly. Soon, Luna gave me a smirk. Was she faking being angry? "Very well, we'll act differently for the sake of ponies everywhere." Luna declared.

"Is that all to your conditions?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but we advise that our time is almost up in this realm. we must look over more ponies in their dreams." She pointed out and I gave the princess a nod. A princess still needs to do what she needs to right? Can't just keep a mare from her job. I was expecting Luna to leave, but I didn't expect her to look up at me with narrowed eyes. "But, we need to also advise you that we don't approve of slacking in work. If you want to be our true apprentice, you must work hard. Do you understand?" I nodded quickly, a bit under pressure from her strict gaze. "I-I will Luna. Don't worry."

The princess of the night gave me a nod in response before stretching out her wings. I took a step back to give her room. I saw Luna give me a small bow of her head for her departure before her wings flapped hard enough to lift her from the ground. I watched the princess take into the sky, towards the moon like she always does, and at the moment I just had a thought pop into my head. I put my hands over my mouth and called out. "Wait, how do I get or send reports!" I asked loudly, but I wasn't sure if Luna didn't hear me or if she just purposely left. I'm thinking it was a bit of both.

I let out a sigh and let my arms fall to my sides. Great, now what am I supposed to do? I looked around my so called Dream World and slowly raised a brow. With a few dieas popping into my mind, I soon got a devious grin. Hm... with a single thought, the entire landscape had changed drastically. Gone with the nighttime vision of the forest, it was quickly replaced by a Night Club like environment. Lights were blazing through the darkish room, people were crowding the room and dancing with partners, and music was blasting through speakers. I had a chuckle before I closed my eyes to picture another object... or two. I opened my eyes and my grin got wilder.

Before me was Selena Gomez and Kylee Nash. Both in bikinis.

God, I love dreams.

* * *

**Hahaha! Yeah I love dreams too Nicholas! Well everybody, how'd you like my latest chapter? Was the small beat-down entertaining enough or did you want more bloody kind of shit? Eh, just review and I'll think about future arguments or something. Plus, you might be thinking that the proposal of becoming an apprentice was too forward? Well that doesn't bother me because this is my story! But what _is_ bothering me are these questions!**

**How will becoming an apprentice change the MLP story course!?**

**Will the girls get over what happened at the theater?**

**Will Nicholas be dumb enough to challenge Celestia again!?**

**What the hell happened with Angel!?**

**Again, who the fuck cares!?**

**Review and Peace!**


	10. Getting Back On The Saddle

**I have updated once more for my MLP story! Even though I told you before, I'll tell you again! Thank you for reading! Now for what happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas is now trapped in Equestria!**

**2.) Nicholas got pissed and tried to attack Celestia! Then got his ass beat in 2 seconds! Hahaha!**

**3.) Nicholas left and had a mini rampage in his self-pity!**

**4.) Luna appeared and scolded him for acting like a foal!**

**5.) Accepted becoming an apprentice!**

**6.) Changed his dream to a club and had dream sex with Selena and Kylee!**

**Continue to read!**

**I don't own MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Getting Back On The Saddle!**

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I winced and closed them back up when sunlight flashed into my retinas. "Geez, Fluttershy why's the blinds opened all the w..." I stopped when I heard the sounds of chirping and sounds of woodpeckers pecking on wood. My eyes snapped open and my body shot up. I looked around and almost had my jaw hit the floor. Or dirt for that matter.

"Why the hell am I in a forest!?" I exclaimed, looking at the trees and occasional scurrying animals. I shot up to my feet in panic, the first thought in my head was that I got jumped and knocked out! That was until I remembered what happened last night, the images quickly flowing back in my head. Celestia's explanation, being trapped, attacking her, being shot through a tree by Luna, becoming her apprentice. Yeah, the normal stuff.

My eyebrows were twitching in annoyance as I continued to stare at the tree in front of me for no reason. "She really left me in the middle of the forest." I gritted through my teeth. I flipping knew it! I took a sniff and almost had a few scowl. I looked down at my chest and groaned in frustration. There, in the middle of my chest, was a small spot of dried up bird shit. C'mon! I still have my tux on! I sucked my teeth. "Eh, I hope Rarity doesn't get too ma-Oh yeah." I deadpanned, also remembering their faces of fear. God dammit, why did it all have to happen like this? I just got the trust of every pony in Ponyville and then Celestia dropped the bomb about me being trapped. Why the hell couldn't she have waited when I wasn't tired?

Now because of that little factor, I've scared the Mane Six and Scootaloo. I feel like they're gonna run or attack me the second I show my face! Man, how am I supposed to work this out? I sighed deeply and rubbed my head with my right hand. Geez, this isn't gonna go well. Not at all. I took a small gulp and started my way back to Ponyville with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

"Hello Nicholas!"

"Hey."

"Mr. Nicholas, so nice to see you!"

"Good to see you too."

"Nice day, right Nicholas?"

"Yup." I waved to another pony stranger with a small smile on my face, earning a big smile in return. It was nice to know that ponies still cared and trusted me now, especially when the scared and suspicious stares aren't pointed my way.

I continued walking down the street, a large tree house in my view down the path. Twilight's house and library. 'I really hope she doesn't take my appearance too much in a wrong way.' I thought with a small scratch of my chin. The purple unicorn was the most logical out of the Mane Six so I thought it was the right idea to talk to her first. After her, I was hoping to talk to Pinkie Pie and then Rarity, then Fluttershy, Dash, and then, ugh, Applejack.

I don't really dislike the orange mare, but it's just how she's gonna act. I can just feel it. The only mare or tried protecting her friends yesterday and I almost attacked her in rage. It was bad enough that my simple being here made her distrusting, but now... I just know I can expect a tough argument. So that's why I'm talking to the other Elements of Harmony so if things get out of control, they could step in. But even so, I just hope that the mares don't take it too far. Like Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy, being the kindest and most shy out of all of them, had saw me get angry enough to murder somepony; aka her PRINCESS. And Rainbow Dash, being the Element of Loyalty, might see me as a threat to her friends and want to fight me off. I really didn't want to deal with a fearful Fluttershy or a rampaging Dash. Just thinking about it makes me sigh again.

As I continued down the street, waving and giving smiles to each passing pony, I soon reached Twilight's home. I took the last few steps until the door was at the limit of my arm length. I took in a small breath and reached out, giving the door a couple of knocks and waiting in nervous silence. I heard the muffled sounds of shuffling and hoof steps. When I heard the door start to click with locks, my heart started to pound harder. Why the hell did I have a feeling-

The door opened and the pony I was aiming to speak to stood in the doorway, looking at me with wide eyes. "..." She didn't even say anything upon my appearance. Did my rage really seem so intimidating to them? I gave a small nod and rubbed my arm. "Am I able to come in? I'd like to apolo-"

"Twilight, who's at the door?" Aw shit!

Twilight's front door opened more to the side to reveal the orange cowpony I didn't want to speak to until she was the last. Applejack instantly looked at me with angry narrowed eyes as she took a step forward, Twilight having taken a step back to give Applejack and I room. "What are _you_ doing here?" She said, a low growl escaping her lips and I furrowed my brows slightly. "I just came to apologize for last night." I said and Applejack snorted. "We don't need ya here. Go away." She declared and I had a small scowl on my lips. She was already getting on my nerves! When I was about to say something back, we both heard Twilight's voice. "It's alright, Applejack. Nicholas you can come in." The purple unicorn said and Applejack had a bigger scowl. She and Twilight walked back in the library and I followed after.

When I closed the door behind me, I looked forward onto to feel a beam of magic hit me dead center of my face. I let out a quick scream of pain and fell to my knees, holding my burning nose. "Dammit!" I said on reaction. And so the yelling began. "That's what ya get for attacking the princess!" Applejack said and I pulled my face from my hands. I looked to see a frowning, slightly pissed off Twilight Sparkle, look down at me. I was gonna say something until I noticed the rest of the Mane 6 behind her. Fluttershy looked at me with wide and scared eyes, Rainbow Dash hovered with crossed arms, Applejack still had her sneer, and Rarity and Pinkie Pie had simple frowns on their face. Were they all waiting for me to show up?

Twilight kept staring at me with a look of indifference plastered on her face and her horn giving off purple colored mist. So she was the one who shot me. I had another deep sigh. Wow, I kept doing that a lot. "Okay, I deserved that." I said and soon started to stand up. The second I was almost at full height, I saw Applejack gallop forward, spin around, and bucked me into the door. I coughed violently and slid down the wood, holding my pained stomach. "That too." I grunted, not bothering to get up again since A) Applejack would've mostly likely kicked me again and B) cause my stomach was in full agony.

"Nicholas," Twilight began, her voice sounding a little cold. "You don't know how upset I am right now."

I raised a hand with a small nod to go with it. "I know and that's why I came back to apologize." I stated and tried to get myself into a comfortable position against the door. "Twilight, I-"

"Overreacted." She cut me off. I saw the girls behind her nod as well.

"I know, but-" I tried.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you tried to hurt Princess Celestia." Twilight replied, cutting me off again.

"And trying to attack us!" Applejack reminded. I sighed.

"Girls, I'm sorry." I finally said. "I really didn't mean to act like that."

"But ya did!" Applejack snapped. "Ya did and ya attacked Princess Celestia!"

"I won't deny that I wanted to harm Celestia," I answered truthfully. I saw Applejack narrow her eyes angrily and Twilight's frown got bigger. "But being told I couldn't go back home made me too angry to think straight."

"Nick," Rainbow Dash finally said. "We don't care how angry you were. You attacked our leader." I guessed her loyalty to her friends made her a member of the opposite team. And I was right. "I know Rainbow Dash and I'm willing to pay any punishment that you have for me." I said, holding my head a bit low. "But at least allow me to explain." I asked and Twilight gave me a stare to continue. "Yesterday, I regret everything I did. Attacking Celestia, trying to hurt you girls, I really do. And knowing that I tried hurts me too." I said before coughing a bit. Shit, my stomach still hurts. I wiped the little amount of blood from my mouth before speaking again. "I even tried to attack Scootaloo last night." Twilight nodded and Rainbow Dash looked at me with a harder expression.

"You did." Rainbow growled, upset about that little fact as well.

"I did," I sighed in regret.

"Nicholas," Fluttershy said quietly. "Why did you act like that? Were you so angry that you needed to hurt Celestia?"

I shook my head. "I realize that there's no excuse for what I've pulled, but like I said before, I was too angry to care." I reminded. "I was actually afraid that I'd never return home so it was my natural instinct to fight back. Wouldn't you overreact when told things like that?" I asked.

"Not really." Applejack sneered at me. I gave her a small glare back. "I would've listened to Princess Celestia if she tried to tell me nicely. Just like she did last night."

"Applejack, you really don't get it do you." I said, a scowl for the orange pony. The cowpony rose a brow at me. "And what don't I get?" I stood up on my feet, slowly, but I managed. "I have friends and family back home." I informed. "You don't know how that feels."

"What are ya talking about? I have friends and family as well."

"I know, but at least you can go back and see them." I snapped back, actually making Applejack flinch. But it was only slight. I looked at the rest of the girls. "You all have friends and family that you can go back to, but I don't. Even though attacking Celestia was a mistake, I won't deny that my anger wasn't unnecessary." I pointed to myself. "I only did what my rage led me to and being told I didn't have a chose only made it worse." The girls stared at me, Fluttershy with softer eyes, but others still looked the same. "Now tell me you wouldn't have reacted the same way." I said with crossed arms and slightly narrowed eyes.

Twilight took a few steps closer. "I admit I'd react the same way too," She said and I had a small nod. "But why did you try to act us? I can understand being angry at the princess because she already knew, but we had nothing to do with it."

"Actually you did, Twilight." The purple unicorn looked at me with a raised brow, telling me to explain. "In my anger and you girls walked through the curtains, I remembered that you were part of the reason how I was brought here. You were the one who casted the spell for the portal and I went to you because I thought you knew too." I explained and then turned to Applejack. "And I would've turned on you because you got in my way, but Celestia stopped me before I did. Even so, I thank you for stalling me from attacking Twilight." I said, nodding to the orange cowpony. Applejack huffed back at me, but I already had to feeling she was saying 'There's no need for thanks, I did it for my friends.'

I looked back at Twilight directly. "Twilight, I really don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'll accept any punishment that you want to give me." I said with a small bow. It was true that I wouldn't refuse any punishment. I did try to attack them and Celestia. If I didn't take any consequences, it'd not only be harder to be friends with the Mane Six, it'd also show myself as a creature who's not trustworthy.

I only stood up straight and looked at the mares, who had started to talk amongst themselves. I had seen Applejack's scowl get bigger every few seconds and knew something was in my favor. But I didn't want to jinx it. After I stood in silence and awaited their response for a minute, I soon saw girls separate. Twilight walked up to me with a long sigh. "Nicholas, while we aren't totally forgiving, we're choosing to give you another chance." Twilight said with a small smile, making me have a little grin.

"W-Well, I already forgive you." Fluttershy whispered, but she already knew I could hear her.

"Yeah, me too!" Pinkie said, bouncing in her spot. I had a bigger grin when I saw Rainbow Dash smirk at me. She didn't say anything except give me a nod. Rarity shook her head at me with a small frown. I didn't blame her. I didn't need to look at Applejack so I looked down at Twilight. The purple unicorn rolled her eyes. "I don't fully accept your apology, but I still think of you as a friend. So yes, you're in the clear." She said and I almost burst into cheers. Hell yeah! This actually turned out pretty well! "But," Of course. "You still have a punishment." Twilight said with a frown again. I nodded, telling her I would take anything. I expected her to speak, but instead I saw Applejack step up with a scowl. "While I don't like it, we've been running a bit late with apple backing on my farm and we need help. Your job is to buck apples for a week without pay." Applejack said.

"That's alright." I said. "I need something to do if I'm gonna stay here." I chuckled, but that only made Applejack scowl even more. I looked down at the cowpony with a raised brow before I gave her a sigh and turned around. After opening Twilight's door and turning back around, I stood up straight with a frown. "Do it." Applejack wasted no time in giving me another double kick to the stomach, sending me out the library and across the street. I hit a random cabbage stand and heard "My cabbages!" My eyes were rolling before I shook my head and looked back at the library. All the girls were staring at me with smiles, grins, or for Applejack, a smug smirk. I had a dazed chuckled before my head fell back down, my body aching in pain once again. This better be worth trying to get her trust.

* * *

**And there's chapter 10! It was short, but it was okay right? I felt the scolding kinda sucked, but eh, if you have any reviews, you know what to do.**

**Will Applejack become Nicholas' friend!?**

**Will Nicholas get beat up by every mare he meets!?**

**What about Scootaloo!?**

**Find out, next time on Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**Peace!**


	11. Apple Bucking Season (Part 1)

**Okay guys, I've posted chapter 11 of Unexpected Turn of Events! It's what you've all been waiting for! The parodies of MLP episodes! I must remind you that not all the chapters will continue with every episode. There will be short chaps with OC situations, like school and getting a job. And there will be chapters where episodes don't change much and Nicholas won't be shown much. Okay? Good! Now what the fuck happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas woke up in a forest!**

**2.) The residents of Ponyville finally like him!**

**3.) Nicholas was shot in the face by Twilight**

**4.) Talked about last night!**

**5.) Got mostly forgiven, kicked into a cabbage stand, and now has to work at Apple Acres for free!**

**6.) Life sucks!**

**Read!**

**I don't own MLP**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Apple Bucking Season (Part 1)**

After letting the girls decide my punishment, letting Applejack buck me out of the library, and apologizing to the pony with the cabbage cart, I found myself at Apple Acres with Applejack. Only Applejack. And it sucked! I was kinda pissed when I heard the girls say they have other things to deal with and had to leave me in Applejack's hooves. I mean, I could already feel the tension between us from a simple breath! I remember halfway to Apple Acres, I tried to say how nice the weather was and only got an infuriated growl in return. I had to shut up before I found myself kicked in the chest again.

Applejack and I had walked to her home, or farm to be precise. As we neared the large building of wood, I saw a small filly with light yellow fur and a large red bow on her head. I let out a small smile. Applebloom. She was running around with Applejack's family's pet dog, Winona. The dog had her tongue out as she played 'tag' with Applebloom and said filly looked like she enjoyed every second of it. It was adorable really.

As we got close enough for Applebloom to notice us, the small filly stopped running and waved at us with a hoof. "Hey Applejack! Hello Mr. Burton!" I had a grin and waved back. Applebloom gave me the biggest welcome smile she could muster, but before I could say hello back, I already felt a pair of eyes glaring at me. I didn't bother to acknowledge Applejack at the moment though and kept smile. "Hello Applebloom!" I shouted back and the small filly had a small gasp. I saw Applejack narrow her eyes at me from saying her little sister's name. "You know my name already?" Applebloom said, her voice at normal volume once Applejack and I were only a few feet away. I put my hands in my pockets and nodded.

(By the way, I stopped at Rarity's Boutique and got new clothes. A plain white T-Shirt with my muscle shirt underneath, in case I want to cool off without a full shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans. Wow, Rarity really can make clothes like no other.)

"Of course I know your name. After all, Applejack here was saying how you're the best sister in the world." Said orange pony blinked in surprise and Applebloom had a blush on her face. "R-Really?" Applebloom smiled in embarrassment and I leaned down towards Applejack. "Ain't that right AJ?" I asked and Applejack wanted to glare at me, I could tell. What I didn't understand was why she was so pissed at me in the first place. Sure I came into Equestria without warning and attacked Celestia in rage, but other than that I've been nice! I even saved Scootaloo! Man, I thought she'd at least be happy that I've told Applebloom that APPLEJACK said she was the best sister ever.

Applejack didn't answer with anything other than a nervous chuckle. I could see through it in a second. Her smile meant two things: That she didn't want me talking about or to her sister and the fact that she does love her sister that much. Since she was the Element of Honesty, she could not tell a lie. So her only way of speaking without getting caught is chuckling. Oh Applejack, you are like glass, letting me see through you with a simple glance.

"So Mr. Burton, what are you doing here? Do you wanna play tag?" I noticed the small twitch in Applejack's side. Was she really bothered so much by me speaking to her younger sibling? "Actually, I'm here for a different reason. Though I'd like to play some tag later if I could." I answered and Applebloom had a small pout. "But I wanted to play tag..." She mumbled in disappointment.

"Hey Applebloom," Applejack said, making Applebloom's head perk up. "Granny Smith and Big Mac are in the barn right?" She asked and Applebloom nodded. I felt a slightly rough nudge to the arm by Applejack's hoof. "C'mon Nicholas. I don't got all day." She said with a forced smile towards Applebloom. I raised my brow and started to follow Applejack to the barn side.

I actually began to count in my head how long it took for Applejack to stop around the corner, lose her fake smile, and glaring at me. I looked down at her with crossed arms. "What's with the angry eyes? I thought letting you buck me a second time would get us on better terms."

"Stay away from Applebloom." Applejack demanded.

"I don't understand what your problem is. All I did was say hello and told her that you said she was the best sister."

"That doesn't matter. It's because you already know her before you two could even meet."

"That's it? Applejack, it's not like I'm gonna ponynap her. I know almost everypony, but that doesn't mean I'll start attacking them." I furrowed my brows and huffed. "You should really stop accusing me all the time."

"I'm only accusing you because I don't trust you."

"Then what will make you trust me?"

"Staying away from my sister is a start."

"I'm working on the farm for a week. Pretty sure that's almost impossible."

"Just don't talk to her unless something important happens." She said with a small huff and continued trotting alongside the farm walls. I was gonna retort with something like "And friendship isn't important?" but I stopped myself so I wouldn't be bucked into a wall and feel gay all at the same time. And no I don't have a problem with gay people. I'm all straight.

After following Applejack into her family barn, she began to lead me to where she thought Granny Smith and Big Mac were located. And if the noises in the kitChen were anything to go by, I'd say 'I think they're in the kitchen' like a smart-ass.

When we walked through the kitchen door, I saw the expected old green mare and large gentle giant. Granny Smith was looking through a book with large reading glasses and Big Mac had turned away from the oven after pressing down on buttons. Were they about to bake something? "Didja set the oven to 450, Macintosh?" Granny Smith said and the large red stallion nodded. "Eeyup." He said with his natural deep voice and pointed to the oven where the knob pointed to the number 450. Granny Smith gave him a shaky nod, her entire body unable to stand still due to her old bones trying to work. "Now all we need is..." She said before looking in the book. Her eyes narrowed through her glasses as she continued to read. Though amusingly, I found that Granny Smith had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds with her face in the book.

"Hey Big Mac, Granny." Applejack said, announcing our entrance in the kitchen. It kinda made me confused how small the kitchen was, but neither of them had noticed that a 6 foot tall human with wings had walked in with an orange pony.

Big Macintosh had already shaken Granny Smith enough to get her awake again before turning to us with a nod. Mac had a kind smile before he noticed me after his sister. His eyes blinked. "Mr. Burton? What are ya doing here?" He asked and I was gonna answer, but Granny Smith began to sputter as she finally regained her bearings. She looked at me in surprise. "Mr. Burton? The human?" She asked and I nodded, though I was already feeling annoyed with being called Mr. Burton. I bowed my head just a little bit with a smile. "Hello and please call me Nicholas. I'm not much for formal things." I grinned as Big Mac nodded with a small smirk. He didn't like to be formal as well it seemed. Yep, we're so gonna get along just great!

"Okay Nicholas, but may I ask, why are ya here in Apple Acres? Do ya want to buy some apples?" Granny Smith asked and I shook my head.

"No actually. You see, I'm here to work at the farm for the week." Granny Smith's eyes widened as well as Big Mac's.

"Work on the farm? But why?" Big Macintosh asked and I chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, actually it's for a punishment." The two looked at me with confused eyes. "I won't go into much detail, but I did something bad last night. And the only way to be forgiven by Applejack and her friends was working on the farm for a week with no pay." I explained. Granny Smith and Big Mac looked at Applejack and she gave the two of them a nod. "It's true. We all agreed to it."

Granny Smith blinked a few times and rubbed her chin. "Well, even though I don't like farm work to seem like punishment for anypony, we have been running a bit late on apple bucking..." She trailed off in thought for a few seconds until her eyes started to droop back down to a close. I had a small chuckle when Big Mac had to shake his grandmother awake again. When Granny Smith's eyes opened again, she had a large smile across her face. "Your hired!" She said and I blinked. She falls asleep for 10 seconds and that was all it took for her to hire me? My response: I smiled and shrugged. "Thank you. I promise I'll work my best."

"You better." Applejack muttered. "Okay, so now that your hired, it's time to get to the field. C'mon now." Applejack said motioning me to follow her until Granny Smith called her name. "Wait Applejack, can you stay here and help me?" Granny Smith asked and pointed to the cook book with her hoof. Applejack raised a confused brow. "But isn't Big Mac helping you?" The large stallion gave a nod.

"Yes, he was. But now that I look at the time, it's his turn to buck apples today." Granny Smith said, turning to the clock on the wall. Applejack was gonna refuse, but then she only gave a reluctant sigh. "I guess ya right." She said before looking at Big Macintosh. "Are you okay with giving him tips about apple bucking?" Applejack asked her brother.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh said with another nod.

Applejack sighed again before walked to Granny Smith. "Okay Granny, I'm here. What are we making today?" She asked.

"Today is Sour Cream Apple Pie Deluxe!" Granny Smith smiled and Applejack's ears perked up. She had a real smile on her face. "Hm, that pie is my favorite!" She hummed in delight and licked her chops. Granny Smith laughed before she motioned Applejack to come closer to look at the instructions. As the two mares, young and old, looked into the book, Big Mac stood behind them at the back door of the kitchen. He waved his hoof as a message to tell me to follow him. I gave him a nod and quickly walked around Applejack and her grandmother to reach Mac before he opened the door and walked out with me right behind him.

"So Nicholas," Big Macintosh said as he continued to lead me closer to the apple trees. "Have ya ever had any work experience in your world?" Mac asked and surprisingly, I wasn't too shocked to know that Mac held the knowledge of being from another world. I gave the red stallion a shake of my head. "Nope, not at all. I was still in High School so I was the kind of person who enjoys summer vacation with friends, not at a boring job." Big Mac inspected me closely with his eyes. "I see, so you're the lazy easy-going kind?" I didn't take it into offense and I showed it by a simple nod.

"Well, just like Applejack said, I hope ya work your hardest. We don't tolerate laziness in these parts." Big Macintosh explained, adding a bit of a stern tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, I will." I said with a smile and gaining nod in return. And so, we just continued our trail to the apple trees with our conversation ending a bit shorter than I expected.

I wasn't surprised that the conversation ended there. After all Big Mac was a nice giant who barely spoke unless spoken to or if it were urgent.

* * *

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Big Mac had finally stopped our journey to the field of apple trees and it was right in the middle of the field too. I had noticed that some trees had already been bucked, like the ones closer to the farm that had no more fully grown apples. Others had fresh apples hanging off their branches. The shiny red fruits... just hanging there... giving off a shiny glow...

My mouth started to water slightly and my stomach growled. Damn, I didn't even have breakfast this morning! And now I have to work for who knows how long!

I heard a loud enough cough to snap me out of my daze. I blinked to see Mac looking at me with a slightly concerned look. "Nicholas, are ya feeling well?" He asked and I scratched my cheek with a nervous grin. "Sorry, I just remembered I didn't really eat anything this morning. And having to work with apples and not be able to eat them is torture." I chuckled at my joke. Mac seemed a bit amused, but he didn't chuckle.

"Okay, well here's ya first tree." Big Mac said as he pointed to the tree in front of us. It was the same tree I was drooling over. I nodded and took a few steps forward. I looked at the thick trunk and then raised a brow at Big Mac. "Wait, I've never actually done anything like this before. How do I make the apples fall?"

"Well, just hit the tree. I'm sure ya can hit it hard enough to get a few apples down." Mac said.

"Okay..." I said in uncertainty. I looked at the tree trunk again. What should I use, my hands or feet? Eh, I'll go with feet. I took a small breath and raised my right leg. I narrowed my eyes at the tree, as if it were an enemy and I was looking for any signs of hostile movements. After taking a small breath, my eyes opened further and my leg shot forward. I didn't really know what happened. All I did was kick it at full power and the next thing I know, Macintosh and I were staring at a very large indent on the trunk. It was like some animal came across the tree, slashed at it, and ripped off half of the trunk. I felt a bit lucky that even though I still damaged the tree this much, it was still strong enough to stand. Maybe even take bucks from Applejack or Macintosh still. God, I don't know what the punishment for kicking down trees would be and I don't wanna know.

"What the..." Mac said, wide eyed at the injury inflicted on the tree.

"Whoa..." I said, wide eyed at the injury I inflicted on the tree.

"Ya said ya never done this before, right?" Big Mac said, still staring at the tree. "Then how can ya kick this hard? Even I can't damage a tree this much in one go."

"I actually have no idea." I whispered before putting my foot back to the floor. Did being mutated really give me super-strength? "I said I've never bucked a tree before. And I didn't know I could hit that hard." I explained.

"Well, I knew that the first try wasn't gonna be perfect." Big Macintosh muttered. "But at least we know how hard ya can kick. Just try to dial it down a notch." Mac instructed and I gave him an uncertain nod. I raised my leg once more and took in small breaths. I even saw Big Mac step back a few steps. Wow, thanks a lot for having faith in me. I rolled my eyes and gave another kick to the tree. This time I did as I was told and used only about 50, 60 percent power? I don't know, it was around that range. When my foot had connected with the already damaged bark, I was happy that I didn't give enough power to kick the thing down. The tree had given me a powerful shake that effectively told me I did the right amount of power. Especially if the apples falling in buckets were anything to go by.

I heard Big Macintosh give a relieved sigh as he walked back up to me. "Okay, I see ya got the bucking part down."

I nodded and looked around the field of trees. "So exactly how many trees do you want to me buck?"

"As many as you can do in 2 hours."

"What!? I have to keep at it for 2 hours!?" I said in shock. I had a feeling I was gonna have to work hard, like an hour. Not fucking 2!

"Eeyup. I don't really expect you to buck a lot of trees, especially when you have to carry buckets of apples back and forth." Mac said nonchalantly making my jaw drop. Ugh, son of a bit- I calmed myself before I started cursing. "Okay, I'll get right on it. Is there a wagon or something I could use to help carry apples back and forth?" Macintosh nodded and pointed back to the farm. I followed where his arm was pointing and I almost felt like punching the large stallion in the face. The wagon used for carrying apples was right in the front of the barn, waiting there by itself. Did Mac just leave that there on purpose? "Sorry for leaving it over there, but I thought ya would just take the buckets with ya... hands? Yeah, hands." I gave the red stallion a nod and a small sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll get it myself." I said and bent down to grab the buckets of apples. If I was going back to the barn, might as well take the fruits back too. I picked the three buckets, two with my hands and one with my tail. "Okay, I'll be working a little in the north of the farm. If ya need anything, come to me or go to Applejack." I nodded again before beginning my journey back to the barn, with buckets full of apples. But if I wasn't so frustrated at getting the wagon, I would've noticed that the apples felt lighter than I would have thought.

* * *

I let out a slightly tired sigh and wiped the sweat from my forehead. It was too damn hot for this! Especially when I had just bucked another tree and placed the three full buckets of apples onto the cart. I let out a groan of frustration when I finally exited the never ending field of trees, but when I did, the shadows that the trees always created had left, leaving me with squinted eyes as the sun blasted its rays in my face. I swear if I didn't have my music with me after I had went back to get the cart, I would've snapped already. I mean, I've been listening to my favorite songs to keep me going, especially the one in my ears right now.

**Eminem- Just Lost It.**

I had a small smile on my face, even though every other part of my body was complaining. My muscles weren't aching like I thought they would and surprisingly, I felt like I could keep going for 5 more hours in fact! But from the intense heat from the star in the sky, blazing down on me without mercy, my pores had been flooding with sweat to the point where I looked like I was in a wet T-Shirt contest, but with my entire body. I had long taken off my shirt and shoved it in the side of my pants, only leaving me with my muscle shirt. I was sweating so much, I practically looked like a light bulb with the sunlight bouncing off my shiny skin. And what I don't understand is why the hell I chose to wear pants today! I mean seriously!? IT'S FUCKING HOT! My legs felt like hot dogs in boiling water!

But once again, I took a calming breath as I continued to pull the cart back to the barn. I had to remind myself that music was still playing in my ears, taking away the frustrations of the real world. I shook my head along with the words, almost singing along with them. I was glad that I did have my IPod when I was pulled into Equestria. Because if I didn't, I would've lost my shit a _**long**_ time ago. And I was glad I had other things with my IPod, like that cable I used with Vinyl Scratch's equipment, my headphones, and most importantly: the charger. You don't know how glad I was after noticing the '20% of power' warning. Not only did I remember that Equestria was advanced enough to have electricity and the sockets were the same, the warning made me look at my IPod and I snuck a glance at the time.

My 2 hours are up baby! Whoo!

I didn't care if my IPod was to shut down right now. I'd get to charge it later, especially when I'm not working. And it was almost a coincidence that **Just Lose It** had ended and the next song that popped up was **Treasure by Bruno Mars**. I needed a happy song right now. I moved my arms along with the music and my mouth moved along with each word. I was singing aloud and I didn't care if anypony heard me. I was so happy!

_Treasure! That is what you are!_

_Honey, you're my golden star!_

_I know you can make my wish come true!_

_If you let me treasure you!_

_If you let me treasure you, oh, ohh!_

_You are my treasure-_OW!

I let out a small cursed under my breath and held the side of my head. I just felt a small stone hit me on the left side on my skull! What the hell, who threw that!? I let out a pained and pissed off growl as I ripped my an ear-bud from my left ear. "Who the fu-"

"Yo Nick, over here man!" I heard. Was that Rainbow Dash's voice? I had looked a bit to the left and right in front of the barn sitting at a large table, were the Mane Six. I saw Rainbow Dash hovering in the air, waving at me with a smirk on her face. Wait a minute, how did she hit me all the from here? Damn, her aim must be _good_! I still had growls of annoyance come from my throat and a small scowl etched over my mouth. I wasn't that upset now because I remembered that I did have music in my ears and eyes closed, blocking everything off. Though I was still annoyed that the _fastest pegasus_ in Ponyville hadn't bothered to waste _3 seconds _to just fly over and tap me on the shoulder! I mean seriously? You wouldn't even had broken a sweat or lose time for anything!

I shook my head slowly and had pulled the cart close enough to drop it off near the front of the barn and close enough to walk only a few feet to the table. When I got close enough, I noticed that the table had a large pitcher of lemonade with ice in it. That's all it took for me to realize my throat was actually a bit dry and the heat had made me _wish_ for a drink.

As I drew closer to the table, I saw a cup levitate off the table along with the pitcher before the pitcher began pouring the lemonade in the cup. Both of them had the purple aura encasing them. I looked at Twilight, who smiled at me kindly and I returned with a thankful nod. When I got to the table, I grabbed the cup and wasted no time in chugging the sour drink down. The girls had watched chug down the cup without stopping until there was no drops left.

I pulled the cup from my face and took in a large amount of air. Geez, I felt like I was drowning! But not as bad as how thirsty I was. I wanted to grab the entire pitcher and chug it down, but I didn't want to be rude and take all of the juice from the girls. When my breathing was attempting to be even again, I had a few coughs. Rainbow Dash had started pounding my back as an effort to help me. "Man Nick, you were chugging so much I was about to cheer." Rainbow chuckled.

"Thanks Rainbow, it's nice to know that you care about chugging more than me coughing." I managed out sarcastically. "Oh and thanks for the rock to the head."

"You're welcome." Rainbow grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"So Nicholas, how did the first day of work feel?" Rainbow Dash asked and the girls, except Applejack though she was slightly interested, nodded.

I rubbed my chin. "Well, like I had thought beforehand, bucking apples was tougher than I expected."

Applejack snorted and took a sip of her cup. "Let that me a lesson to ya, then. Don't think things here are easy."

"I wouldn't say that Applejack." I said with a grin, making the cowpony look at me with a raised brow. "I said I _thought_ bucking apples were tougher than I expected. I never said it was."

"And what do ya mean by that?" Applejack said, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Well the first tree that Big Mac took me to collect apples from, I seemed to have kicked the tree a _bit_ too hard." I said, making my fingers in the 'very small' gesture.

"What do ya mean 'a bit too hard'?"

"Imagine a bear getting angry and punching a tree."

The girls eyes widened. "What? Ya kicked a tree so hard it fell down?" Applejack inquired and I shook my head.

"Not exactly. I kicked it hard enough to blast a small hole through the trunk. It's still standing if you're wondering."

"I... that's impossible. Ya don't look that strong." Applejack insulted, but I didn't let it get to me.

"You can thank magic mutating my body." I said, grinning and raising a teasing finger.

"So your mutation also gave you enhanced strength?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. And if you don't believe me, ask Big Macintosh. He can say it's true and take you to the tree."

"..." Applejack was silent, thought it was as if I could still hear her jealousy.

"Interesting..." Twilight whispered, writing down in a magically creating notepad. It was kinda awkward when we all went silent from no other interesting facts to talk about. That was until Fluttershy spoke up. "Nicholas?"

"Yes Fluttershy?"

"I've been thinking and I don't think the others realized it yet." She said and I looked at her with a raised brow.

"Realize what Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"W-Well, I've noticed that Nicholas seems darker than last time." She said, sounding confused as the girls looked at me closely.

"She's right..."

"Yeah, but why...?"

"Ooh, is this another mutation?"

I raised my hands to stop comments from consuming me. I already had a feeling when I looked at my hand grab the use-to-be filled cup of lemonade. "No Pinkie, this isn't another mutation. It's actually natural for humans though."

"Care to explain?" Twilight asked, notepad ready to hold new notes.

"Well I don't know it biologically, but I can say that if a human stays out in the sunlight long enough, the radiation from the sun's rays changes my skin color. And no Pinkie I can't turn into any other color." I said quickly once noticing Pinkie about to open her mouth. I heard the scribbling from Twilight as well. Still creepy. "So whenever you're in the sun too long, you get darker?" Fluttershy asked again.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But I think if I stay away from the sun long enough, my skin color gets lighter."

"Very interesting." Twilight mumbled, her scribbling getting more furious.

"It is." I smirked. "2 hours can do that."

"You were only working for 2 hours?" Rainbow Dash questioned with a raised brow. I nodded. "How many trees did you buck?"

I took a small pause to think and soon I even began to count my fingers. "...I think it was around 60 trees." I finally answered and without warning, Applejack began to cough from lemonade going down the wrong pipe.

"6-60 trees!? But ya were only working for two hours!" She exclaimed, managing to speak through her coughing fit.

"I know and I'm surprised as well that I could keep going. I'm not even tired." I said with a prideful smirk before noticing the shocked expressions on the rest of the girls. "What?"

"'What', is that you managed to buck 60 trees in two hours." Rainbow Dash breathed.

"So? Hasn't Applejack bucked 60 trees in a day before?"

"Yes, I have. But it takes me 3 or 4 hours to get that much before I get exhausted and have to head in."

"It's true Nicholas." Twilight said.

"But she's been bucking trees since she was a filly! How did I beat her on the first day?"

"Didn't you say that you weren't tired?" Fluttershy asked and I nodded.

"Maybe being mutated and your body being given better endurance means more stamina." Twilight said in surprise, remembering my other changes.

"...Huh." That was the only thing I could say at the moment. I mean wouldn't you if you learned that you could kick 60 trees, walk back and forth with wagons filled with 6-9 buckets of apples, keep doing it for 2 hours straight without a break, and still keep going? "Well, I guess so..." I muttered. I looked at Applejack and I saw a straight line of a mouth. Her eyes held jealousy and I felt a little annoyed that I crushed the least bit of friendship we had at beating her at her own job in only 2 hours. But that was before I saw a spark of determination in her eyes. Uh oh. Am I gonna have to challenge her?

"Well girls, thanks for the lemonade, but I think it's my shift now. I can see Big Mac coming in with his last haul of apples." Applejack sat, getting off the bench and trot towards a wagon that was next to the one I had just used. "See ya girls later." Applejack said before latching the wagon around her waist and pulling it along with her towards the apple trees. She even started galloping a bit before passing Macintosh, who was slightly confused at seeing his sister rush into the field. When Big Mac had left the cart next to mine and took the buckets of apples into the barn, he came back out to ask what had happened.

After explaining everything, Big Mac looked at me with a sigh and then a smile. "Well I can see why she's acting like this now. She's just determined to pass her limits and buck more apples in a short time." I nodded back to Big Mac, for both thanks of enlightening me in what happened and for understanding where Applejack was coming from.

"By the way, Big Mac. Is there anything else for me to do?" I asked and saw the gentle giant shake his head.

"Not really, no. I've already finished everything except bucking enough apples for Applebuck Season."

"Oh, ok then. Thanks Big Mac." I was slightly confused at why hearing 'Applebuck Season' made me feel nostalgic. It took me a few seconds to realize that Applebuck Season was the name of episode 4 of MLP! I had a small smile. The episodes were already beginning.

"Ya welcome, Nicholas." Big Mac said before putting down his cup and begin walking away.

"So Nick, now that you're free," Rainbow Dash began before a large smirk graced her lips. "You wanna continue your flying lessons?" She asked and I grinned.

"You should already know the answer to that Rainbow Dash." I chuckled and once again the blue pegasus gripped my arm and began dragging me away. I waved at the rest of the girls. "See ya later girls. I'll be training with Rainbow for the rest of the day." I alerted and the girls nodded. I remembered looking at my IPod earlier, but I forgot what time it was. As I was being dragged away, I pulled out my device that I just realized was still playing in my ears, and turned it on.

10:41 am.

Sweet. I didn't even know that it was still morning.

* * *

Right now, I couldn't even describe how I felt. Cause right now, I was flying across a field of flowers. I didn't even care that I was only flying 5 feet off the ground. I was finally flying and that's what matters! I had the largest shit-eating grin on my face as I did a long turn to the right. I felt like the King of the world, hahaha! 'Even though I can barely turn in the air without breaking flight' I thought, but I still didn't care. I also must remind you that I wasn't going faster than 10 miles per hour due to two reasons.

1.) If I went to fast, I'd most likely lose control and crash into the ground.

2.) I was dead tired!

Larger stamina supplies my ass! Sure I could've continued to buck apples for a few mores hours, but continuous wing flapping and sometimes crashing for a total of 4 hours drained me way to fast. Even though I was ecstatic at my new ability to fly, even if I was 5 feet off the ground, my body was beginning to ache a lot. My spine and shoulders were sore from over using new limbs that wasn't there before and some parts of my body were throbbing from crashing in trees or into the ground. But that didn't stop me from training! I wanted to fly and I'm getting the chance to! I won't stop because of a little soreness!

Aaaand then I stopped.

The soreness across my body had gotten to much to handle so I had to land. I didn't really get much into the landing part of my training, but luckily I was low enough to the ground where I could just fold up my wings and dropped down like a cat, landing on all fours. My entire body was finally throbbing in pain, but I guess trying to fly for 4 straight hours can actually tire me out.

As I fell to my hands and knees, panting for air and getting the occasional twinge of pain surging down my spinal cord, I heard the soft beating of wings come near me. I shifted my head enough to see the cyan pegasus hover next to me, eyes beaming in happiness. "That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash replied with the biggest smile on her face. I had a small cough then a smirk. "So, how long was it this time?" I asked. Rainbow Dash had pulled out a stopwatch from apparently nowhere, which kinda creeps me out, but nonetheless I looked at it. Rainbow's smile turned into a prideful grin. "Huh, guess my teachings are better than I thought. You did 17 seconds this time." I had a victorious chuckle. 17 seconds was my new record. My last record was 11 seconds less, 6 seconds. Since it was only my second try in trying to fly and change directions at the same time, it was tough. But I managed.

"I'm very impressed, Nick." Rainbow Dash praised me. "I really didn't expect you to get this far in only 2 days."

"I guess my determination to fly was too much for your expectations." I bragged and Rainbow rolled her eyes. "And to think, by the time I'm finally able to fly without problems, I'll be able to race you on equal grounds. Or skies." I joked and Rainbow Dash gave me an amused snort.

"Yeah right. I'm the fastest pegasus in Ponyville because I was training since a filly!" Rainbow reminded. "You just started flying today."

"So? I already got this far in training. I think if you give me at least a month, I could beat you."

"Dream on." Dash grinned. "But I'd like the challenge, so sure. I'll take up your deal."

"Sweet." I said. I began to stand up, but do to my aching spine, I had to crack it again to make it feel at least a bit better. I saw Rainbow try to hide a cringe and I almost felt bad that I did it again in front of her. When my back was finally close to being back to normal, I tried to take a step forward. Only for my leg to feel like jelly and I fell forward on my face. "Oh come on! I wasn't even flying that time!" My scream was muffled by the dirt and overpowered by a laugh from Rainbow Dash. I grumbled something incoherent to her ears as I pushed myself back up. "Yeah, you can definitely beat me." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically between laughs.

I pushed myself back to my feet and stood straight until I felt feeling in them again. When it felt like a good time to try, I put my right foot out, almost in hesitation like I was afraid of falling again. Rainbow Dash looked at me with wide eyes and a gaping jaw as "Gasp, he took his first steps!" Rainbow Dash mocked dramatically and I rolled my eyes again as she fell back to the grass holding her sides and tears in her eyes. I had that coming, I just knew it.

As I finally got over my 'first steps', even though it took me a few minutes to stand straight without looking like I had a snake in my pants (even though I do), I saw that Rainbow had finally got her laugher under control to mere giggles. What confuses me is even if I took the insult as a joke, I still wouldn't be laughing for 3 minutes straight. She was like a drunk hyena trying to get high!

"Okay Nick, seeing as how your wings won't open back up until your rested, we're stopping our training for today." Rainbow Dash said, a little raspy from the continuous laughing. I nodded at the blue pegasus and put my hand on my right shoulder. It felt like it was aching more than the left! "Yeah, I'm okay with that Dash. My back is killing me." I replied and saw the blue pegasus stand up on her hooves. That didn't really last long as her wings started flapping again and she was hovering 4 feet off the ground. She really likes flying so much that she doesn't like the ground?

I saw Rainbow Dash give me a small yawn. "Well Nick, I'm gonna go home. I'm beat from training." I blinked. once. twice. Did she just say she was beat? She didn't even do anything except yell, laugh, or give me instructions! My brows twitched just as Rainbow Dash snickered. "See ya later!" She said suddenly before taking off into the air before I could say anything in return. Her rainbow colors had left a trail behind her, following her until she had reached her floating cloud home above Ponyville.

I continued to stare at the sky before I saw the sun going a bit down in the corner. Wait, it couldn't be sundown already could it? I pulled out my IPod to check the time, only to find that it was dead. My brows began to twitch once more and I felt like cursing up a storm. First my body was aching so much I could barely move and now I have no music to keep me going!? Mother fu-

I paused when I felt something inside my stomach. I looked down in confusion as I felt my stomach growl. Wait, I shouldn't be hungry should I? Rainbow Dash and I had taken a break an hour ago with a few apples. I continued to look at my growling stomach until it started to feel hot in 2 seconds. I felt a bit sick, like I was about to throw up. I clutched my stomach in slight pain before I felt something start bubbling up. It felt like something was alive and trying to force its way through my body and to my... mouth? Before I could do anything else, my mouth had opened wide from a forced burp and red flames. I coughed a bit in surprise until I opened an eye to see a blue mist covered scroll in front of me. It was tightly sealed and I saw an L letter on a small sticker.

1.) Did I just belch out a scroll for real?

2.) L? Who the hell is-

My eyes widened in surprise when I realized that it was Luna's scroll. I can't believe I actually forgot about being Luna's new apprentice! I quickly reached out and grabbed the floating scroll, the magical mist that surround it leaving upon contact. I looked down at the scroll for a second before I quickly took off the seal. The scroll had unraveled in my hands and I held it up to my face.

_**Dear Nicholas Burton,**_

_**As you already know, you are now our new apprentice. We apologize for delaying a message to you, **_

_**but Celestia had to teach us the spell to send scrolls through via magical dragon flames. **_

_**Now you are able to send us progress reports without traveling all the way to Canterlot or asking Twilight Sparkle's assistant Spike the dragon.**_

_**Now that you have the ability to send reports, we expect a letter back as soon as possible. **_

_**Sincerely, Princess Luna**_

I continued to look at the letter with a surprised expression. Right now, I didn't really care about being able to receive or send letters through my flames. What I did find interesting enough, was the writing here was perfect English, just like at home! I raised a brow however. What the hell was I supposed to right about? We didn't really start much on the episodes, so...? I stared down at the letter again. Geez, I need Twilight to give me some scrolls and ink. I sighed and rolled up the scroll before walking back to Ponyville. Or for better terms, trudging back with a few grunts of effort.

* * *

"Thanks Twilight, I really need these." I smiled as I stood in front of said purple mare. After reaching Twilight's Library and getting patched up from low level healing magic, Twilight had been helpful enough to give me what I needed. And now I had a huge box of blank scrolls, quills, and ink bottles in my hands; all organized in a tidy manner due to Twilight's OCD. Yep, this was gonna help me out a lot.

"Okay, but what exactly do you need all of these scrolls for?"

"Well Twilight, believe it or not, sometimes I like to write things down about things that happened in my life." Twilight blinked in surprise. "Yeah, I had my own journal at my house so I wouldn't forget anything important or fun." Or depressing and angry, but she didn't need to know that.

"That's a nice hobby you like to do Nicholas, but wouldn't you appreciate simple writing paper?"

"Not really. That kind of paper gets lost easily, unlike scrolls. And I might want to sent letters to ponies if I ever want to chat or something." Not everything I said was a lie. I was just bending the truth enough to get around the part where I had to tell Twilight 'Hey, I'm the apprentice of Luna now, just like you are to Celestia! It's really awesome to be a student of the old Nightmare Moon!' I was sure that if I told her the real reason, she'd either be really jealous, though that's highly unlikely, or get scared due to Luna's old reputation.

"I see, that happens a lot to me too." Twilight smiled. "Even though I put everything in alphabetical order, there's always something missing." She had a small giggle

"I see whatcha mean, Twi. We'll see ya later and thanks for the scrolls." I said before I walked out the library. I made my way to Fluttershy's house so I could put away the scrolls and finally rest. Even though it was, what time? Hm, I stopped bucking trees at 10:41 was it? Then I was trying to fly for 4 hours... and it took me 15 minutes to get here and another 5 for waiting on Twilight to stop organizing... Ugh, my head felt a litle dizzy. I was already good at math, but only when I can actually see the numbers, not think 'em.

I had a small sigh and scratched my head with my left hand. Then I felt something brush against my ear. What was that? I pulled my hand back and I almost felt like slapping myself. I had a watch ticking on my wrist the entire time!? I frowned in annoyance and embarrassment before looking down at the small clock.

3:01 pm. Wow, I still have a lot of day time left. I tapped my chin. I feel like walking around or talking with the girls, but my letter to Luna comes first. I tapped my chin with a finger. What should I put in the letter? Even though it's the first and Luna doesn't expect full reports on our adventures yet, so... I had a small grin. I know exactly what to put! I repeated everything I had in my head, word for word.

_**Dear Princess Luna,**_

_**I have received your message. I apologize for my handwriting and while I may not know what to put exactly, **_

_**I'm going to say that today has been an exhausting and luckily hardworking day. Not only **_

_**have I worked at Ponyville's Apple Acres for 2 hours, but I've also excelled in my lessons on flying by Rainbow Dash.**_

_**I know it is not much, but I hope my achievements matter greatly to you.**_

_**Also, do you plan on sending me scrolls of Equestria History and/or magic spells? **_

_**I await your reply.**_

_**Sincerely, Nicholas Burton**_

_**PS- Can you tell Celestia I said sorry?**_

I nodded with a grin. Yep, I think that's good enough to send back. It better be cause I just took 20 seconds to think of it. I chuckled and began to walk down the street. I had soon began to think about how much I had worked today. Man, I could still feel how sore I was in the wing area! I mean seriously, if having sore muscles and annoying orange cowponies glare at you means that I'll be forgiven, then fine. I wouldn't even care if Applejack hated me for a while longer as long as the others still liked me. But if nothing good comes from this, I'm gonna be pissed. Without warning, I stopped walking.

Though for some odd reason I felt like I was forgetting something...

I hummed lightly as I tried to search any memories in my brain, but as I did I didn't notice a fast paced object zooming towards me. Out of everything I heard a tiny gasp and then the sound of halting wheels. I blinked in surprise when I felt a small tap on my right leg. "Hey, whaddya doin' standing in the middle of the road?" I heard and my eyes widened. I looked down and just like that, I remembered what I forgot.

I had forgotten to apologize to Scootaloo and from the shocked and slightly scared look in her eyes proved my point. "N-Nick?" This is gonna suck.

* * *

**Hahaha!** **Finally, the beginning of MLP episode parodies had been finished! Well, the first part was! I'm still working on the others! Questions?**

**Will Scootaloo forgive Nicholas!?**

**What awaits Nicholas as Luna's apprentice!?**

**Will he forget to charge his IPod!?**

**REVIEW!? YESH!**


	12. Apple Bucking Season (Part 2)

**What's up readers!? The King of Swag has returned with his latest update! How's life treating you guys? Always an unexpected turn of events? I thought so! Now, what the hell happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas worked at Apple Acres for 2 hours and almost kicked down a tree!**

**2.) Learned how to shift directions while flying with Rainbow Dash!**

**3.) Received letter from Luna!**

**4.) Confronted by Scootaloo!**

**Read!**

**I don't own MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Apple Bucking Season (Part 2)**

I had small gulp in my throat as I looked at the small and orange filly. "S-Scootaloo...?" I whispered in surprise and a bit nervous. I saw her try to hide the slightest flinch, but I caught it. I really didn't want to scare a filly any more than I already had just to say her name. Especially my favorite filly. I continued to stare down at Scootaloo as she took a step off her scooter and took off her goggles, each with a seemingly never ending sigh. Was she disappointed? Was she trying to calm herself down? She only stared up at me with a blank face.

I couldn't really explain how I was already sweating bullets from a filly simply staring at me, but what else could I do? It's my fault she's scared. She, a filly, had just witnessed her savior attack her princess in raw anger. And now I had to apologize with a risk of her running away in fear? That's cold, even for life.

I took another gulp. "Scootaloo, I know you probably don't wanna talk to me, but I-"

"Save it." Scootaloo cut me off with a sigh.

I blinked.

"W-What?"

"I said save it. I already know what you're gonna say." She said. "You were going to apologize for attacking Princess Celestia, right?"

I nodded slowly. "Wait, who told you?"

"Nopony did. I already figured it out when I saw how nervous you looked this morning walking to Twilight's Library." Scootaloo answered with a small smile.

"So you forgive me?"

"Nope." I felt my stomach drop before Scootaloo continued. "_But_... I think I might change my mind if a certain human were to, let's say... give me a piggy back ride throughout Ponyville?"

I let out a sigh of relief at her statement, but as soon I was about to lean forward to pick her up, I remembered that I had a huge box of scrolls, ink, and writing quills in my hands. Son of a bitch. "Sorry Scootaloo, but my hands are full." I sighed in annoyance and Scootaloo frowned at me. I was gonna try to say something else like 'wait for me to put these away and we'll play', but then I noticed Scootaloo wasn't staring up at me anymore. She was looking at somewhere and when I finally followed her eyes... I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Was she looking between my legs?

"U-Uh, Scootaloo? What are you lo-"

"Your tail."

"Huh?"

"Your tail, Nick. I can still go on your back, just wrap your tail around me so I won't fall off." Scootaloo pointed out and began to trot over to my backside. She didn't see me let out a breath of release. 'At least she wasn't staring _there_.' I thought before hearing a fake cough. Scootaloo just looked up at me with a raised brow and I blinked at her in confusion. "What?" She pointed to my tail with a hoof. "Oh right!" I exclaimed, chuckling sheepishly. I felt a bit embarrassed that I forgot what we were doing in only 5 seconds because of naughty thoughts.

I began to wrap my tail around her stomach and lifted her up. "Wait!" I heard Scootaloo shout suddenly, making me freeze. "What is it?" Scootaloo pointed her hoof passed me and I looked down to see her scooter. I looked at the small ride before nodding and raising Scootaloo high enough to lay on my head again. When the orange filly was safely comfortable on my head, I unwrapped my tail from her torso and used it to pick up her scooter.

Now I'm a human holding a box of supplies, a filly on my head, and a scooter with my tail. This was true multitasking! I grinned as Scootaloo giggled and pointed forward. "Onward!" I didn't need to be told twice as I began to walk down the street. Scootaloo blinked in confusion and looked down at me. "How come we're going so slow?" She whined.

"Do you not realize that I'm holding you on my head, carrying tons of supplies, and holding your scooter with a still I injured tail? I think going slow is my main priotity right now." I said nonchalantly and Scootaloo's ears drooped. "But slow is no fun." She whined. "And injuries are?" I shot back with a chuckle. Scootaloo pouted before her eyes drifted down to my box.

"So Nicholas, why do you have a large box of scrolls anyway?"

I think I can tell her. "Think you can keep a secret?" I asked and Scootaloo nodded. "Pinkie Promise?" I inquired and Scootaloo sighed with a smile before holding up her hoof. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She repeated and for some reason, I imagined that a seal was just put on her after that last syllable. And I had a feeling Pinkie Pie felt it as well.

"Ok, since you promised you can't speak about it to anybody," I said before looking side to side, as if somepony was expecting me to give away the biggest secret ever. I looked up at Scootaloo with a sly grin. "I need these because I'm a student under a princess." I whispered and Scootaloo's eyes widened.

"Really? Which one!?" Scootaloo asked, her excitement growing with each second.

"Princess Luna." I said with a smirk. Scootaloo's smile left almost instantaneously. I expected a small cheer on top of my head, but when it was silent I looked up. "Scoots?" I only saw a pair of fearful eyes and a quivering lip. "You, you're Nightmare Moon's apprentice?" She said, and I almost panicked when it sounded a bit too loud. I looked around and even saw some ponies look over at us in shock.

"Did she say Nightmare Moon?"

"Nightmare Moon is back!?"

"She we warn Princess Celestia!?" I started sweating and I quickly thought of something. I gave everypony a chuckle, albeit it sounded nervous, is seemed to work. "Oh no, Scootaloo didn't say Nightmare Moon! She said uh..." Shit, what do I say!? My eyes widened before a large forced smile appeared over my mouth. "She said she's frightful of typhoons!" I said... wow. I just wanted to slap myself for making up that lame ass excuse. I didn't need to see myself in a mirror to know that sweat was pouring down my face, my mouth was etched into the most nervous and forced smile, and my hands were gripping the box of scrolls so hard I accidently tore into it from the right side.

Ponies of all colors looked at Scootaloo, the shaking orange and purple filly pegasus, and I, the sweating and nervous mutated human. I wouldn't be surprised if they saw through my lie, but slowly the crowd began dispersing and the ponies went back into their everyday lives. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before looking up at a scared Scootaloo. She was shaking like a leaf! I quickly moved ourselves to a secluded place where I could talk and not worry about creating a scene.

Once I stopped in a small alley way, I put both the box and scooter on the ground. I quickly grabbed Scootaloo from my head and placed her on top of a crate. She looked at me with wide eyes. I stared at her, expecting her to start shouting at me in fear and/or confusion, but when she stayed silent I raised my hands slowly and opened my mouth to speak. "Okay, now I know you're shocked, but-"

"You're the student of Nightmare-" Scootaloo cut me off, but luckily I covered her mouth with a hand before she screamed the news to the whole town.

I looked at her eyes narrowed eyes. "Scootaloo, I need you to calm down. Can you do that?" I asked carefully and Scootaloo only nodded slowly. When I decided that she was calmed down enough, I took my hand away from her mouth slowly and Scootaloo let out a breath. She was taking in and pushing out air slowly, trying to calm her nerves. But from the terrible twitch in her eyebrows, I could tell it was near impossible. Nonetheless, I waited for my friend to calm herself down just enough to hear "But Nicholas, why are you the apprentice of Nightmare Moon?" Scootaloo asked, eyes still wide with shock/fear.

"First, stop calling her Nightmare Moon. Her name is Luna." I ordered sternly, making the small filly flinch a little. "Second, I'm her apprentice because... well I can use magic and she asked me if I wanted to be her student. So... I said yes." I said and Scootaloo bit the inside of her cheeks.

"But Nick, Nightmare-" Scootaloo paused when I gave her a small glare. She gulped and nodded slowly. "Princess Luna is dangerous!" She whispered frantically.

"No she's not." I answered nonchalantly.

"But what about the 'Plunging the world into eternal night' stuff?" Scootaloo shot back.

"That was a jealousy phase. She wasn't in the right mind at the time." I answered without hesitation.

"But..."

"Scootaloo, just listen to me. There's nothing wrong with being Luna's apprentice." Her eyes told me otherwise. I sighed. "I can tell you right now that Princess Luna is just as nice as Celestia."

"How can you tell?"

"She talked to me last night."

"What!? She was here!? In Ponyville!?"

"More like the forest in the north, but that doesn't matter! Scootaloo, I'm telling you that Luna is innocent. Whatever that Nightmare Moon stuff was, it was because Luna was jealous of Celestia's fame. She was jealous because every pony loves the sun and day more than the stars and night. She felt like she didn't get enough credit for her work and so anger began to grow. As soon as her anger became too much, evil started to cloud her judgment and she attacked Celestia in rage."

Scootaloo just sat on the crate, listening to every word I said, but when I got near the end, she muttered "Like you did last night...?" I was a bit hurt, but I didn't react. She was just scared, didn't understand things. I continued. "After being trapped on the moon for 1000 years, her anger only grew, but during that time she also had plenty of time to think about everything. After Twilight and the others blasted her with the Elements of Harmony, all the evil had left and she was back to the same little sister that Celestia remembered. She's not evil, not anymore. Do you understand now?"

Scootaloo only rubbed her left arm with a hoof, her face one of unsure emotions. She was nervous, that I couldn't blame her for, but I still needed to know her answer. I kneeled down to where my face was leveled with hers. I reached out one my hands and placed it gently on one of her shoulders. I felt a small flinch and almost took my hand off. "Scootaloo?"

"...Nick, are you really sure she isn't dangerous?" Scootaloo finally asked.

"I'm 100% percent positive, Scoots." I answered.

"You promise she's not?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I said with a smirk and Scootaloo gave me a small smile.

"Okay, I'll give her a chance." Scootaloo declared and I stood up with my fists in the air. "Yes!" I exclaimed making Scootaloo giggle. I leaned back down with a larger smirk. "Come here!" I said and picked up Scootaloo by her sides, making her giggles into normal laughter as I placed her on my head once more. I picked up the box and scooter after Scootaloo had gotten into a comfortable position. I had walked out the alley way, feeling way better than I did when the Mane Six had given me a second chance at being friends.

"By the way Scootaloo," I said looking up and met her curious eyes. "Did you know I'm learning how to fly with Rainbow Dash as my coach?"

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Oops, guess it slipped my mind. Hehe!"

"Liar!"

* * *

I had just dropped off Scootaloo at the same spot I last did when she had to go home. For some reason, I just couldn't help, but feel like something was wrong. But once again, I shrugged it off as nothing important. If it was truly important, somepony would've came to me already. Not the other way around with _me_ stalking _them_ for answers. After I had watched Scootaloo run through the same alley way again, I only had a small sigh and looked up at the sky. We had hung out for the rest of the day and proof of that was the dawn sky. I smiled as I reached down to pick up box of scrolls. Who knew talking to Scootaloo about being able to fly at least 5 to 10 feet off the ground could be so interesting where it would take an hour talking about it?

I had a small chuckle before suddenly perking up. Speaking about flying... I looked back at my wings and saw them twitch a bit. I hummed lightly. I had to get to Fluttershy's, but by the time I get near the Everfree Forest, it'll be night time already. I don't want to wake up Fluttershy if I get back to late. I can't even fly right-I narrowed my eyes before an idea popped into my head. Wait a minute, who said anything about flying straight into the sky? Nobody said anything about bouncing...

I had a sly grin as I opened my wings. I kneeled down, locking up my legs for a second before unlocking them with a jump. Ponies around me watched me leap into the air and by the time I reached the limit of my jump, I flapped my wings hard enough to take me higher. I kicked my legs a bit in the air as my wings had only enough energy to keep my going for 6 more feet. That was enough on my part as I stopped ascending into the air and landed on the roof of a random building. I felt the box rock in my hands from the bumpy landing as I tried to get my footing back to normal.

I clenched my teeth in fear of falling over the roof, but even though I knew I could probably live after the fall, the fear of heights still weighed me down. All I did was take in a quick calming breath and steeled my legs. My balance had returned and I sighed in relief. Wow I am a crazy son of a bitch aren't I? No? Eh, who cares? I looked down at the streets to see other ponies stare at me in surprise, some with confusion and others with smiles. I guess the others with smiles know that I'm trying to fly, but can't so I created a new way. 'Hm, a new way of beginner flying eh? I'll have to tell Scootaloo about this tomorrow.' I thought before I bent down again and jumped off the roof. My wings had opened far enough to help me glide a bit until I started flapping to control my landing. I did it again and again and again until I was almost near the center of Ponyville.

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed and leapt to another roof.

It didn't take me long to reach Fluttershy's house and when I did, I quickly raced to her room. I was happy that Fluttershy was in the kitchen, making salad for Angel (Little asshole) and making who-knows-what for dinner. When she asked me how fast I got back to her cottage, I explained to her how I 'bounced' back home. Too say she was happy for me was an understatement. She was ecstatic that I finally found a way to get around faster! I didn't know she would care so much, but I guess being the Element of Kindness and loving animals more than life itself proved me wrong.

Wait, did I just call myself an animal?

Anyway, I had just closed the room door and sat down on my makeshift bed. I looked over to the wall, where I had placed the large box of scrolls, quills, and ink. I had a large grin on my face as I pulled it over and immediately picked out one of each item. I wasted no time in opening a scroll, dipping a quill in a container of ink, and begin writing down on the blank sheet of paper. And once I had written what I had thought of, I rolled up the scroll and took a small breath before releasing a small puff of fire. I wasn't that surprised to feel nothing on my fingers when my flames glazed over them, but I just slapped it down on the 'Dragon skin is tough' thing.

After seeing my message burn and the magical ash flew out the window, I had waited in the room in silence like a lost puppy waiting on its owner. Then I heard a call from downstairs. "Nicholas, what would you like for dinner?" Fluttershy asked from the kitchen and I walked to the door. I opened the wooden barrier with poked my head out into the hallway. "Uh, what do you-" I stopped shouting when I noticed Fluttershy standing in front of me with a small giggle. When did she get up here? I had a small chuckle and scratched my cheek sheepishly. "Well, I don't really know what kind of food ponies eat for dinner. So..." I trailed off while trying to think of a dinner that doesn't have meat in it or will kill a horse.

"Would you at least like a salad?"

"...Sure. Thanks Fluttershy."

"You're welcome." She said and looked like she was about to turn away until she stopped and blinked. "By the way, what are you doing in there?" She said, her eyes looking passed me. I didn't know if she had seen the box, but even if she didn't I'd have to tell her something that relates with paper and ink, just in case she finds out about my lie and realizes it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, I'm just uh..." I really didn't want the same situation with Scootaloo to happen again, especially with Fluttershy of all ponies. So I decided to tell her what I told Twilight. "I'm just recording my life here in Equestria, ya know in case I ever do go home or if somepony wants to know my lifestyle." I said slowly before growing confident with each word and speaking regularly.

"That's nice of you to do." Fluttershy said with a smile before finally turning away towards the stair case. I was about to close the door until I noticed a familiar white bundle of hair and flesh on her back. Angel had an evil glare towards me with a fierce scowl and I glared back. I still wasn't gonna let that little turd get away with snapping on my tail with a mousetrap. Even though the wound is mostly healed, the memory is still fresh. I stared back at the small bunny and stuck out my tongue like a child. Angel sucked his teeth and without warning, he held up both hands or more precisely, two fingers.

Is that little shit flipping me the bird!? Oh hell no!

Right when I was about to walk out of the room to attack the small animal on an oblivious Fluttershy's back, I froze when I felt a familiar heat in my stomach and lungs. My eyes widened and I couldn't hold back a belch of flames, resulting in another floating magic scroll from Luna herself. I quickly snatched the scroll from the air and hid it behind my back before Fluttershy turned around with a confused blush adorning her cheeks. She stared at me and I let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, I'm a bit gassy." I said wiping away the left over traces of smoke and magical mist and Fluttershy only gave me a small giggle again before turning around.

I was about to go back in the room, but my eyes widened when I saw Angel with a smirk as Fluttershy walked down the steps. He made gestures that I could easily make out. He put his hand in front of his mouth and pulled away quickly before using another hand to grab something invisible and put it behind his back. He fucking saw me!? Shit! I was slightly impressed that he managed to come up with gestures on the fly, but I was still a bit worried that he would tell Fluttershy. But then again after that little incident with my tail, it's unlikely she'll believe him as much as she did before. Either way, I'll be good a little while.

When I quickly closed the door, I let out an annoyed growl. That evil bunny, that sly beast, that spawn of Satan! I'll deal with him later. I pulled the scroll from my back pocket and quickly unraveled it. I began to read over the fancy writing of my new mentor.

_**Dear Nicholas,**_

_**We have received your message and worry not about your hand-writing. We commend**_

_**you on your latest achievements as well. It pleases us to know that you're progressing quickly.**_

_**As for your questions about your education on Equestrian History, Celestia has informed us that you will be participating**_

_**in the schoolhouse that resides in Ponyville. While learning alongside fillies and colts isn't a perfect ideal, we feel it is best**_

_**for you to learn from the beginning level. And as for the magic lessons, we will be expecting you in your dreams.**_

_**Do not worry about effects of using magic inside your dreams. As you progress in our realm, your real body will experience the same.**_

_**We will explain more when we meet again.**_

_**Sincerely, Princess Luna**_

_**PS-Celestia has chosen to forgive you for your mistake.**_

I stared at the letter with a deadpan face. Leaving me in the care of the schoolhouse? Lazy teachings for her part, but I really didn't expect her to have full time to teach me everything all the time. Practicing magic with Luna in my dreams? Pretty sweet actually so that's makes up the teaching part. Celestia forgives me? Already had a feeling, just had to make sure.

I had a small sigh before I thought back to the magic lessons. I suddenly perked in with furrowed brows. Wait, can I use magic right now? I hummed in thought before my hands slowly came to my face. I stared down at my fingers in wonder. How do I... make magic? Use it? I continued stare at my hands before picturing some sort of flow in my arms. As I continued to imagine the flow of magic, I began to feel a slight warm enough circulating through my palms and fingers. I opened my eyes again and almost fell back in surprise.

My hands were glowing in a dark reddish aura, a slight mist coming from my finger tips. "Whoa..." I breathed as I moved my hands around, looking at the aura wisp around as a transparent tail trailing behind. I had a chuckle, my smile glowing larger with each second. This is amazing! I started to move my hands around at a faster pace. The red glow was like the bright glow-sticks that dance performers swung around at night! I was laughing as the magic started to get bigger with my excitement.

"Nicholas, salad is ready!" I flinched terribly and lost control in a second. Without warning, a large blast of magic energy shot out from my palms and through the window. I could explain how happy I was that the window was open to let the magic energy fly out to the Everfree Forest, but that happiness faded quite a lot when I heard a loud squawking noise from outside. I quickly ran to the window and looked out, only to gasp when I saw a flaming branch of a tree. I looked down to see remnants of a now destroyed burning bird's nest on the ground. Were... were those smoking eggshells!? NOOOOO!

"Nicholas, what was that?"

Fuck! 'Shit, quick think of something!' I thought frantically. I held up a finger with a nervous smirk to go with it! Newly hatched phoenixes had just flew by in a panicked rush because a small, but threatening dragon was trying to eat them! She might be a bit scared at the dragon part, but it's better than learning I killed hatchlings! Oh, Pleeeease work!

* * *

**Time Skip: Few Days Later...**

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

I gave a _very_ annoyed and tired groan as my eyes fluttered open slowly. I lifted my head from my pillow, where the blasted noise was coming from. I had a tired scowl on my face as I reached under my pillow and pulled out my IPod. It was beeping and glowing with the words 'Wake the fuck up! Time for work!' The noise was aggravating, but it worked. It was my idea to wake up early in the morning since I chose to help along with the Applebuck Season Harvest yesterday. Applejack and Big Mac had noticed that even with the rate all three of us were going, there would still be a lot of apple trees with apples on them by the time Applebuck Season started.

I had a long yawn and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as my other hand turned off my alarm. I opened an eye to look up at Fluttershy's bed. Her covers were raising and lowering slowly with the soft sounds of snoring coming from them. That meant she was still asleep. Good, I was afraid that my alarm would've woken her up if it wasn't under my pillow when it went off. She'd most likely have a panic attack from the unknown noise and wake up the rest of the animals. And if that happened, things would've gotten out of control and everyone would've been pissed at me.

I gave a small smile as I turned back to my still glowing IPod. As soon as my eyes looked at the time, I almost shot up from the floor in panic. It was 6:45! Shit, I'm late! I was supposed to wake up at 6:00! How the hell did I not hear it ringing for 45 minutes straight!?

I quickly got up from my bed/floor and stood up, exposing my almost naked form. I was wearing black boxers again in risk of Fluttershy seeing me again, but now wasn't the time to care. I quickly turned to a small pile next to the door, a clean stack of clothing that Rarity managed to wash for me. I took a long step over to them, making sure not to create too much of a noise with the slightly creaky floor. As soon as I reached the stack, I immediately grabbed the first piece that was placed on the top. A red shirt.

I opened the shirt from the inside and spread the neck hole large enough to pull it over my head and effectively place it on my body. As my shirt slid down my back, my wings would've gotten in the way if it weren't for the new intangible spell that Twilight placed on my shirts and jackets. The spell had allowed me to put on shirts and not worry about having holes in the back just for my wings to fit. After I pushed my limbs into their respective holes (Snickers immaturely), I grabbed the next piece: a pair of jean shorts. I slipped my legs through my shorts and pulled them up until they reached my tail. I quickly placed my tail through a tiny hole cut into the back of my shorts, allowing more freedom for my new long limb as I zipped up my zipper.

After putting on my shoes and putting my IPod into my pocket, I grabbed the knob of Fluttershy's bedroom door. I turned it enough to hear a small click and I was about to leave until I heard a shifting sound in Fluttershy's bed. I closed my eyes and had a sigh escape my smiling mouth. "Sorry I woke you up again, Shy."

"No, it's okay Nicholas." I heard and looked back to see Fluttershy sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Are you leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm late again."

"Ooh, Applejack's not gonna take it lightly. You know this is the 3rd time this week."

"I know."

"Then what are you waiting here for? Get going." Fluttershy said, waving her hooves in a 'shooing' motion and her mouth in the shape of a tired smile.

I chuckled. "Okay, but get back to sleep. You don't need to up so early." I said and Fluttershy gave me a small pout. "I should be tell you that." She was so adorably blunt when she woke up! She never acts like this when she's awake! When Fluttershy leaned back down in her bed, her wings fluttered on her back to get in a comfortable position. In only a matter of seconds, Fluttershy's soft snores filled the room once more. I had a small chuckle as I slowly backed out of her room. I closed the door in a way where only the soft sound of the knob clicking was heard instead of creaks from the hinges.

I turned myself around and began to travel down the steps, being quick and quiet at the same time before making a sharp turn towards the kitchen. I didn't bother turning on the lights because the light from the fridge was just enough. As I pulled open the fridge door, my eyes quickly traveled downward. There, in a small plastic bag, were fresh red apples. I licked my lips. There was no way in hell that I was leaving without something in my stomach. I pulled out an apple from its confinements and closed the door. Once the light inside the fridge had been cut off, leaving the kitchen dark once more, I rushed out the room and made my way through the living room of sleeping birds and little creatures.

I had reached the door and stepped outside without making too much noise. I immediately felt the cool winds of the morning breeze roll off my neck, arm, and leg skin. I shuddered, but still loved the cool temperatures. I had a feeling that today was gonna have good temperatures throughout the day. I was gonna start on my way to Apple Acres until I felt something pop up in my head.

Oops, I almost forgot to tell you guys something. During the week, I finally made a new achievement. Wanna see? I smirked and slowly walked down the steps of Fluttershy's cottage. But as soon as my right foot had touched the bottom, I began to rush down the walkway with the apple in my hand.

My smirk had turned sly as my left hand reeled back and launched forward, throwing the apple into the sky. I saw the red fruit soar into the air, getting higher and higher. As soon as I saw it slow down and begin to fall, I jumped into the air.

Without warning, my wings had snapped open to their full length and began to flap. Haha, you guess it! I can finally fly! My weight had been lifted from the earth's clutches as my wings turned my body into a missile, soaring into the air with only one direction in mind. You can thank Rainbow Dash for being such a nice coach.

As I soared through the air, feeling the morning air smack against my face, I reached out with my right arm and caught my falling breakfast. With the apple clenched firmly in my grip, my hand brought the fruit to my mouth and I used my sharpened teeth to rip off a piece from the main body. I chewed the juicy fruit and without the need to be slow in order to catch something else, my wings began to flap harder and my speed raised to 50 miles an hour in only 10 seconds. If anybody was awake near Fluttershy's house, they would've saw a black figure ripping through the skies like a bullet, all the while eating an apple.

It only took me a few minutes to reach Apple Acres and I could tell because while I was counting how long it took me to get here, I saw said farm coming into view. I began to dive down from the sky, an already fully eaten apple clutched in my hand. As I found myself at 15 feet from the ground, my body had shifted in the air. My legs had been moved so they pointed to the ground and my wings had began to flap in a motion where my speed was reducing quickly for a nice landing. As my wings helped soften my landing speed, I closed them and landed on my feet.

"Ya late again." I flinched at the sudden voice, but already expected it. I had a small sigh and rubbed the back of my neck sheepisly.

"Sorry Applejack, my IPod was dead so I slept in." I lied and turned around.

I saw Applejack already strapped up to a wagon, slowly walking towards me with a scowl. Wait, how did I not notice an orange pony hooked up to a wagon a few feet away from where I landed? Guess I'll never know. "Just come on, we burnin' daylight." Applejack ordered as she began pulling the wagon faster towards the field of apple trees.

I nodded and held up my apple holding hand before engulfing the eaten fruit in flames. Really didn't want to bother finding a trashcan or littering. As the ash had blew away with the wind, I looked at it fly in some interest. That's when I noticed somepony was missing. "Wait, where's Big Mac?"

"Injured. Can't work for a few days."

"What happened?"

"None of your business. Now hurry up."

"Fine." I grumbled, rolling my eyes and moving my mouth in a fashion to mock the way she spoke. "Be happy I chose to help." Forgot to mention, my punishment week had already ended. Yesterday in fact. I was so ecstatic, I felt like I had enough energy to continue flight lessons with Rainbow for 6 hours straight! But since I remembered what happened on the Applebuck Season episode, I had to fake a sick day on Friday. (Secretly used the day for flight lessons) It was the only way for me to help Applejack since I knew if my week had officially ended, she'd kick me off the farm in a second. Even if I asked to help her, she'd only say 'no, I don't need help' just like in the episode.

Plus, I was hoping I'd have a chance at becoming her friend during this time if I play my cards right.

I only had a sigh as I watched Applejack and her apple wagon disappear into the small forest of apple trees. She was making this difficult, but that didn't mean I'd give up! I looked back to the barn, or more specifically my wagon, with determination. I quickly sprinted to the wagon, skidded to a halt, spun around, quickly wrapped my tail around a bar, and began to pull the wagon along with me as I charged towards the apple trees. I had work to do!

* * *

"She just kicked you out?" Fluttershy said in disbelief.

"Yup. The second my job ended, she literally chased me out of her farm." I said casually as I slurped up some tea. It wasn't exactly a lie. Applejack had tried to chase me out of Apple Acres when my job had ended at 10:00. I wasn't gonna tell Fluttershy that Applejack and I argued over whether or not said cowpony needed help with bucking apples. The argument escalated to the point when I was bucked once more in the chest and I annoyed Applejack to the point where I purposely dodged her whenever she tried kicking me again. Man, and I thought Rainbow Dash had anger problems.

"Well that's rude." Fluttershy said with a frown.

"Tell me about it." I still felt a sore spot in two parts of my chest, aka my nipples being kicked into my heart.

Fluttershy saw how I had a frustrated look on my face. She gave me a sigh. "Don't worry Nicholas, I'm sure Applejack will warm up to you soon?" I looked up from my cup and raised a brow. "And when do you think that'll be? I've helped her on her farm for _7 days_ and I didn't even get so much of a thank you." I said with a scowl. "Well, can you blame her for being cautious around you? You do look pretty intimidating."

"Yeah, in the first 1 hour I meet somepony. It's been 9 days. Face it Fluttershy, Applejack doesn't want to be my friend."

"Don't give up, Nicholas!" Fluttershy said suddenly, her voice getting a bit higher. I was a bit taken back, but I didn't show it. "Just because Applejack doesn't like you now doesn't mean she will hate you forever! You have to keep trying!"

I stared at her with a small smile. She was getting somewhere... "And how do you know that?"

"Because I've been friends with Applejack for years. I know her and I'm positive that she'll come around. All you have to do is keep trying."

"Okay, so what do you have in mind?" Fluttershy's eyes widened before her cheeks flushed and she poked her hooves together.

"O-Oh, I d-don't know..." She muttered and I rolled my eyes with a grin. She didn't even think her words through! Ah Fluttershy you cute, but socially awkward mare. You never cease to amuse me.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. I'm not gonna give up so easily, but with the way she treats me, I'm gonna start to think she's a racist." I said and Fluttershy's eyes widened even more.

"R-Racist!?" She squeaked in bewilderment.

"Relax, I was joking. I know the Element of Honest wouldn't be a racist," I sipped my tea and leaned back in my chair. "Though the hints add up.." I pointed out with a raised brow and a shrug.

"Nicholas..." Fluttershy warned lightly, her mouth curling into a disapproving frown. I raised a hand in defeat.

"Okay, okay I got it." I said in defeat and Fluttershy nodded. After I took the last of the tea from my cup, I placed the cup down on the table and stood up from my chair. "Well, thanks for the tea Fluttershy. I really appreciate it when somepony listens to my problems." Fluttershy smiled kindly at me.

"You're welcome, Nicholas." Fluttershy said as she placed her cup on the table as well. "So Fluttershy, I'm about to walk around Ponyville, wanna co-" I stopped talking because I looked at Fluttershy's cup of tea. I just saw small rings in the liquid body. What the- Matter of fact, pretty much every other pony sitting at tables talking with their friends had stopped as well. And the reason for the cease of words was that the entire outside Café had started to have violent quakes.

My eyes grew wide as I began to stumble back and forth from the strong vibrations. I continued to have unequal balance until I managed to latch on the table. I looked at Fluttershy in surprise. "Is this an earthquake!?" I managed to call out and Fluttershy was about to answer until I heard a shout of "Stampede!" I looked up quickly to spot Rainbow Dash floating in the air, pointing in one direction. I blinked before it came rushing into my head. I almost face-palmed. How the hell could I forget about the stampede part of the episode!?

I had an annoyed frown on my face before I pushed myself away from table. I stood up on shaky legs, but managed to keep enough balance. I looked at Fluttershy again. "Fluttershy, come on! We need to get to safety!" Hell yeah we needed to get to safety! The whole town was freaking out with ponies running in every direction, screaming their heads off and running into each other like headless chickens! There's no way in hell that I'd get sucked into the chaos!

I sucked my teeth when I saw Fluttershy stuck in her chair, shaking violently. Was she really that afraid that she was literally frozen in her spot!? I shook my head before stepping over to her and quickly yanking Fluttershy out of her chair. Fluttershy gave a loud 'eep' of surprise when I opened my wings and took off into the sky.

As I flew in the air, the vibrations from the stampede had no jurisdiction from the lack of ground. After realizing her position in both safety and danger, Fluttershy had quickly gotten over her shock and released herself from my grip, opening her wings and floating in the air alongside me. She had a small blush adorning her cheeks from being carried like a foal, but I was more focused on the stampede to completely acknowledge it.

She saw me squint my eyes in annoyance. "Where the hell is the stampede coming from!?" I gritted through my teeth until Fluttershy suddenly grabbed my arm and turned me around. Once I did a perfect 180, my eyes had focused on a large cloud coming from the west of Ponyville. "Oh yeah, that way." I muttered in embarrassment. Fluttershy actually managed to giggle at my mistake at finding the source of the quakes. "Let's go, Fluttershy. We need to stop this before Ponyville gets destroyed." I said quickly, positioning myself in the air where I could shoot forward like a cannon.

Fluttershy shook her head. "Actually, I think we're good." She said and I blinked in puzzled surprise.

I looked back at the stampede with squinted eyes again and this time I saw Applejack and her dog Winona, racing alongside the stampeding bunch of cows, keeping the stampede centered and moving them away from Ponyville. I stood straight and rubbed my chin. "That was fast. 'Dontcha think Flutter-" I didn't even notice that the yellow pegasus had already began flying towards the west of Ponyville where the rest of the Mane Six were. Fluttershy of all ponies, had just ditched me? Wow. I sucked my teeth in annoyance before taking off after her.

Once I had caught up with Fluttershy, which had me by surprise with how fast she had flown, we had begun to land near the rest of the Mane Six. The second my feet had landed on the dirt, I saw the cow that Applejack had last spoken to take off along with her fellow cattle. The orange cow pony turned around with a smirk with Winona by her side, panting with a happy smile. The other girls had closed in on Applejack with questions, even the Mayor was close with a wide smile. I began to walk closer as Applejack held up a hoof, trying to tell the small group of mares to back away.

"So what happened?" I asked with a smile, hands in my pocket.

Applejack looked at me with a frown. Aw come on, I just got here! Pinkie Pie had been bouncing around the group with a goofy smile plastered on her face. "Applejack just stopped a stampeding group of cows! It was, like, the BEST rodeo I've ever seen!" Twilight watched her pink colored friend hop around like a cowpony with rolling eyes. Twilight turned back to me. "Well, Applejack and Winona had redirected the course of the cow's stampede so they wouldn't destroy Ponyville." She explained and I nodded. Already knew that, but still wanted to know from their mouths. "What caused them to stampede?" I asked.

"One of them spotted a snake and it set them all off." Rainbow Dash explained.

Mayor Mare walked in front of Applejack with a smile. "Oh Applejack, you don't know how happy I am that our town is safe."

"Shucks Mayor, I was just helping."

"Nonsense! You just save Ponyville from a stampede that would've surely left us in ruins!"

"Well when ya put it that way..." Applejack blushed and rubbed her right arm.

"Stop being so modest AJ, you're a hero!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Rainbow Dash is correct." Mayor Mare smiled. "You have my gratitude, Applejack. As well as the rest of Ponyville. What can we ever do to repay you?"

"Aw, ya don't have to go through all that. I'm just happy to help." Applejack chuckled before looking down at Winona. "And plus, I have to get back to Apple Acres and buck some apples. So if ya'll excuse me," Applejack said before turning around and galloping over the hill with Winona hopping happily behind her.

I stared at Applejack until she disappeared over the hill. Hm, it's going exactly like the episode. Big Mac getting injured (Still don't know how) with Applejack feeling the need to buck apples herself and soon to need help. I hummed lightly and tapped my chin. 'Maybe I can work this in my favor...' I thought before shrugging. No point in thinking about it now. Might as well wait for the perfect opportunity to arise. I put my hands in my pockets again and turned to the rest of the girls.

Somehow nobody seemed to care that Pinkie was still bouncing around with a rope yelling out "Yeehaw! Ride 'em cowpony!" I just looked the other way where the others were talking. "...she had single hoofedly saved Ponyville. Applejack is just, so..." Mayor Mare couldn't seem to find the right words to express her happiness.

"Apple-tastic!" Pinkie Pie cut in with a large smile. Mayor Mare nodded.

"Yes and I believe Applejack deserves something in return. Oh, but what should it be...?" Mayor Mare asked, raising a confused brow and a hoof to her chin in thought. With no warning, Pinkie Pie had gasped out loud and stood up on her hind legs, arms held into the air. "Oh I know! We should throw Applejack a party!" She declared and I smirked. Mayor Mare and the rest of the Mane Six looked at Pinkie with little surprise, but nonetheless, they agreed with nods and smiles of approval.

"That's a great idea Pinkie!" Mayor praised. "A ceremony for Applejack's heroic deed is just what we need to express our gratitude!"

Ooh yes, everything was going just like the episode. I chuckled and saw the mares huddled in a circle, talking about preparations and jobs for the upcoming ceremony. I was a little put off that they didn't even realize I was still here. I mean me, the only human in the world with a height of 6 feet and wings?

But I didn't let it bother me too much. After all, they did give me time to think about what to do about Applejack's trust. I tapped my chin with a finger, my eyes closed as I quickly thought of possibilities. Suddenly my eyes snapped open and a large grin on my face would've been noticeable if the girls had looked at me.

~I goo-o-oot it~

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Even though things didn't totally pinpoint on the episode plot, I plan on stretching things out. I hope you're still interested enough to keep reading because I will not stop. Though with the starting of school and the fact that I can't use my computer for a while, I'll be stuck doing my stories on my IPod. So don't expect things to be updated real soon, especially when I'm gonna work on two of my other stories that I've neglected for a while. Now that that's covered...**

**What's Nick's plan!?**

**Will Angel try to blackmail Nicholas!?**

**What kind of training does Luna give Nicholas in his mind!?**

**When will Nicholas go to school!?**

**Find out soon!**

**Review if anybody has feelings on this story or if people have ideas for small events with OC ponies. I'd appreciate it and will try to use your input as much as I can in my story. Alright peace!**


	13. Apple Bucking Season (Part 3)

**Sup everybody, what's going on!? Not much? Alright, well here's the story's newest update! What happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas had finished his punishment week and can fly!**

**2.) Luna is teaching him in his dreams!**

**3.) Scootaloo knows about Nicholas' apprenticeship!**

**4.) Applejack's saving of Ponyville and ceremony is just like the show!**

**5.) Nicholas had a plan! **

**What is it? Read to find out!**

**I don't own MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Apple Bucking Season (Part 3)**

**Regular P.O.V.**

"We all ready?" Twilight asked, looking over all the decorations that covered town square. Balloons were attached to poles, flags attached to the roofs or walls of buildings, streamers rolled over poles or railings, and banners hanging down from walls as well. The stage had been cleared with a small booth and microphone at the front edge. All in all, the area had been beautified for the utmost perfect ceremony with the love of all Ponyville residents.

The purple unicorn trotted up to her fashionista friend with a smile, while said unicorn had shaken her head. "Not yet Twilight. Just one last thing." Rarity advised before turning her head towards the stage, where a large neatly folded pile of sheet was sitting. Rarity'a horn had begun to glow blue and just like her horn, the folded sheets were encased in her magic as well. The sheets began to rise into the air, unfolding in seconds until it was opened wide for all to see. The sheet was actually a large banner/curtain with a large apple in the center and smaller ones at the sides.

After Rarity's magic had faded away, the curtains hung proud over Town Square's center building. Several ponies stared at the large apple decorated curtain with awe as the sun rays had exposed several glitter spots over the fabric. Even Spike, who had been sitting on Twilight's back, had been caught by the creation's fine beauty, which only strengthened his love of Rarity's work. "There we go, no we're ready." Rarity replied, nodding to Twilight.

"That's good, Rarity. But," Twilight said, her eyes scanning the area with her face morphed into a confused expression. "Has anypony seen Applejack? She's supposed to be here."

Twilight and Rarity heard the sounds of feathered wings flapping and looked up to see Rainbow Dash descending down on them. "Actually, I haven't seen or heard from Applejack all week." Rainbow shrugged, hovering a foot off the ground in front of the two unicorns. "Yeah, not since the stampede." Came a bubbly voice and the girls looked to see Pinkie Pie bounce from nowhere and stop at Twilight's side. The pink pony had been helping with... who-knows-what for the ceremony, but she must've finished early if she was able to talk to her friends.

"Wait, you haven't seen her either?" Twilight said in confused surprise. She raised a hoof to her chin. "But where-"

"Have you girls bothered looking at Apple Acres?" A new and deep voice interrupted, causing the girls to look up. On the ceiling, relaxing on his winged back and letting his long tail hang off the edge of the roof, was Nicholas. The mutated human had a headphone in his left ear and his right earbud was in his hand. He was looking down at the girls with a grin, albeit looking a bit tired, but still plenty awake. Though he still gave off a small yawn that brought tears to his eyes.

As Nicholas wiped away the flooding tears from his eyes, Twilight spoke up. "Wait, what?" Was her first response, making Nicholas roll his eyes. The human reached into his pocket and pulled out his IPod before pressing down on the power button. The screen lit up, but instead of the Grim Tales picture of Mimi, it held a picture of a man with wild, bushy hair and large purple glasses on his face. On top of the picture held the words **LMFAO- I'm Sexy and I Know It**. He pressed on the touch-screen play symbol and the music in his ears stopped.

"I said, did you check at Apple Acres?" Nicholas answered before an amused snicker escaped his lips. "It's actually kinda funny to know that ponies who want to search for their friend, who has apple for a Cutie Mark and name, doesn't bother to look for her in a place full of apples." Nicholas joked, making Twilight had a small tinge of a darker shade of purple on her cheeks.

Rainbow Dash flew up to her winged friend with a raised brow. "Is that where she's been? On her farm?" Nicholas nodded to the cyan pegasus. "Yeah, don't bother talking her right now though. She's _really_ focused on her work." Nicholas smirked. A smirk that held certain secretive knowledge that the girls didn't know.

Without warning however, both Nicholas and Rainbow Dash had been forced to look to the side with confused shock. The reason? Pinkie Pie had been floating at their level with the aid of balloons tied around her torso. She had a smile and a waving hoof. "Hiya!" She giggled happily at their bemused expressions. Soon Nicholas started chuckling and Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, chalking this as another 'Pinkie Pie moment.' While Nicholas' thought was 'Man, Pinkie sure is random. Just like me back at home.'

"But why can't we talk to her?" Pinkie asked with a small frown. "Is work that important to her?"

"Yeah, with Big Mac being injured and all, the farms workload had been doubled and things are getting behind schedule for Apple Buck Season. Applejack barely listened to me while she kept kicking trees." Nicholas pointed out and then he heard Twilight's voice down below. "But is she gonna be here for the ceremony?" Nicholas sat up and looked down to the two unicorn... and Pinkie Pie. 'Wait wasn't she just-' Nicholas let out another chuckle at the smiling pink Earth Pony before nodding down to Twilight.

"Yeah don't worry, I gave her the message and she said she'll be here at 12:00." He said with a thumbs up.

"Good." Twilight nodded back.

"Thank you, Mr. Burton. I don't think it would be beneficial to all of us if Applejack had arrived late." Rarity bowed her head slightly.

"No need to thank me Rarity. Though if you wanted to thank me, you could start off by calling me Nicholas or Nick for short. I don't really like formal names."

"Why of course, Nicholas."

"Thanks." Nicholas grinned before standing up on his own two feet. With his tail curling and uncurling slightly behind him and his wings twitching to get feeling back into them, Nicholas let out another yawn as he stretched. "Mr-uh, I mean Nicholas, are you okay? You seem a bit tired."

Nicholas stopped yawning and scratched his waist. "Eh, don't worry too much Rarity. I'm just a bit tired because I went to sleep last night a bit too late." Nicholas explained and he looked like he was gonna take off from the roof.

But before he could, Twilight spoke up again. "Wait Nicholas, would you mind telling the ponies that the ceremony is close to starting? To come at 12?" Nicholas gave the purple unicorn a nod. "Sure thing, Twilight. I got nothing better to do." Nicholas said before leaping off the roof, causing Rainbow Dash to hover away enough to give him room. Nicholas' wings had flexed open after completing a perfect front-flip and he took off into the air.

As the girls watched Nicholas fly in a random direction, Rainbow Dash scoffed as she looked at the grinning human. "He's such a show off..." She commented. However she didn't notice that two unicorn, Twilight and Rarity, both had raised brows as their heads turned to her; a look of 'Really?' on their face. Pinkie... Pinkie Pie had left a while ago to do random things once more.

* * *

**Back in Nicholas' P.O.V.**

I had another yawn as I stood dead-center of a massive crowd of multicolored ponies. My hands were in my pockets, mouth curled into a lazy smirk. I still loved how different it felt to actually be a part of an event in MLP instead of watching in on screen. I looked at the decorations that were placed over Town Square. They were the decorations used for a special honorary celebration; celebrations like (Cough) Applejack saving Ponyville from a stampede (Cough, cough). I looked around some more, taking in the view of ponies of all colors talking excitedly about a certain somepony and smiling from the sheer atmosphere of happiness.

I noticed another thing as well. I was taller than everypony. Yep, my height easily dwarfs others enough where I could actually stand straight and see each pony in Town Square. It had its advantages, like how I could see the stage perfectly without somepony blocking my view (I feel bad for others behind me though) and how I can spot anypony I could be looking for. I started listing the ponies I saw.

A unicorn mare with a light aquamarine colored coat and a pale, grayish cyan colored mane with strips of white highlights. Her cutie mark was a Lyre: Lyra Heartstrings.

Next to her was another mare, an Earth Pony with a light yellow coat and a cobalt blue/light fuchsia colored mane. Her Cutie Mark was wrapped candies: Sweetie Drops or for fans, Bonbon.

Somewhere else, actually closer to the stage was another mare, a pegasus (Wow, the ratio for females against males is just...) The mare was a personal favorite of mine and most likely others. She had a grey coat and light yellow mane. Her Cutie Mark was bubbles and her yellow eyes pointed in two different directions: Ditzy Do or better yet, Derpy Hooves!

Is saw a few more other characters, some that were actually male, but it sucked that they weren't in the show enough for me to remember their names. The only stallion that's most known is Big Mac. I shrugged. Can't know 'em all. Anyway, I continue to look around in boredom. I needed something to pass the time until Applejack shows up. Ooh, I can't wait to see everything first hand! I just know things are gonna happen differently, especially with me effecting some of it!

Though through my small giddy fits of snickers, I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that somepony was watching me. I know it sounds stupid seeing as how I'm the only member of a new species standing around 6 feet in height in the middle of a large crowd of ponies. Sure, somepony is bound to stare at me, but this was a feeling that told me I should locate the source. And so I did.

I began to slow turn my head, starting towards the right. I was taking in every pony's movements and expressions with a millisecond long glance so it wouldn't take long for me to find the source of my eerie chills. I swear, I just have a feeling it's gonna be somepony that's still nervous around me, I can tell! And with that, I had almost done a full 180 until I found out who was... staring... at me... Aw shit! Of course it's this asshole!

All the way in the back of the crowd, was the one and only Coal Miner; to me, he's the biggest douchebag in all of Ponyville. He was glaring at me with hard, cold, narrowed eyes and his mouth seemed to be etched into a permanent scowl. He didn't say anything from the distance and neither did I. Though my response was to glare right back. Though mine was from immense annoyance.

I can't believe this! I really can't! I thought that from all the silence for last few weeks and no insults, he had turned over a new leaf! But noooo!This asshole really wants to continue hating me for something I had no control over! I even remembered at the ceremony Celestia threw for me, I had told Rainbow Dash 'Just give him time to relax.' I had GIVEN him fucking TIME to think over what he said and did that night! Which was what; almost 3 weeks ago!? This guy can't get over a grudge to save his life!

Seriously, what is his problem!? I had given him hints that I wasn't bad; hints like stopping Celestia from blasting his ass to the moon, saving Scootaloo, I never insulted him, stayed away from him to give him enough thinking time, and finally the fact that I hadn't attacked anypony! Except Celestia, but you know what I mean!

I growled at him as his teeth slowly bared themselves at me. I swear, if he doesn't stop staring at me like some faggot hungry for the D, something was bound to happen. I know that the girls doesn't want me to fight anypony, but Coal Miner was making this a lot harder to keep my promise. "Bucking monster...!" I was somehow able to hear his mumbles over the rest of Ponyville.

My ears twitched and my jaw hung open by a bit. Soon my jaw clenched to a tight close and it was like everything else didn't have any meaning. Everything else was so quiet, I actually thought I could hear Coal's breathing.

Did he... He did not just call me... I could feel my anger rising already. He just fucked up. You have fucked up now! It wasn't natural that I'd get pissed so quickly 'cause usually I can just shrug it off. But THIS was pure racism and it was getting on my nerves! He dare have the balls to call me a monster again after I had given him a chance!? This bitch actually wanted to get his ass turned to ash, didn't he!? Right now, the simple promise to not fight was packing its thing; you know why?

'Cause Nicky B. don't give a fuck, nigga! Nicky B. don't give a fuck!

I had started to feel a familiar warmth in my hands and if anypony was looking down, they'd see a pair of fists giving off a faint mist of dim red magic. I glared hatefully at Coal Miner and he stared back with the same intensity of emotion. We were both signaling each other with the most basic message we could 'miraculously' agree on.

'I dare you to move.'

I was a bit surprised at how much self-control I had right now. I was still thinking rationally, but that was because my anger wasn't too much to handle. I was only letting out some anger and tried to show my defiance against the Earth Pony, to prove that I'm not gonna take his shit like a pussy. Truth be told, this anger wasn't even near half of the anger I felt when Celestia gave me the 'I'm trapped forever' news. And for that, I was partly happy that I hadn't already been caught standing over a pile of smoking flesh and fur.

During our unofficially announced staring contest, I had already felt myself starting to lose my anger and feel bored instead. Staring into the eyes of an angry, racist stallion wasn't really much of a concern at this point. I mean seriously? I know very well that Coal isn't gonna try to pick a fight with me by charging in head first. Did he really think that just because I'm a teenager, I'd be to naive to see through his plans? He was trying to rile _me_ up so I'd attack first.

I snickered quietly at his pathetic attempt. Yep, no need to worry over a little problem like him. Matter of fact, it was so little that I felt my sleepiness return and I let out an accidental yawn.

I heard a certain pony snarl in aggravated hate at my obvious display of disrespect and I closed my grinning mouth. It was still entertaining to get him riled up however. When Coal's eyes had narrowed to mere slits, his mouth quickly opened and it looked like he was gonna try to curse me out. Then I saw Coal shut his mouth in a instant. I raised a brow. Why- "Welcome everypony!"

I blinked in surprise when I heard Twilight's voice. I looked back to see my purple colored friend standing on stage with a neatly stacked pile of flashcards floating at her side. Well damn, I didn't even notice she was there. I gave a small glance back at Coal Miner. His scowl was one of frustration more than hate. I smirked. I didn't know who was luckier from getting cut off by Twilight;

Coal: Because he was gonna explode and most likely get chased away by all the ponies in Town Square.

Or me: Because if he said one more thing, my anger would've returned and I would've retaliated in a... colorful response to his outburst. I most likely would've forgot where I was standing and screamed back with a "Fuck you!" or "Suck my dick, you racist!" in front of many ponies, young and old.

I just let out another chuckle at the fuming stallion and I gave him a taunting sink that said 'Better luck next time.' I couldn't make out the angry mumbles that Coal Miner was spewing from his mouth, but I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what he was saying. I only turned my grinning self forward to listen to Twilight Sparkle's speech.

"... honor a pony who we can count on in matters great and small." I tuned back in, trying to refocus on my friend's talking. Only to feel that uncomfortable shiver running down my spine, telling me that a CERTAIN SOMEPONY didn't stop on his part of our 'already forgotten' staring contest. My brow twitched and I felt my right hand clench and loosen slowly. I was readying my bitch-slap hand.

I still however, had chosen to listen on Twilight's continued speech instead of acknowledging everypony's 'protector'. "A pony who's contributions to-" Twilight was suddenly shoved to the side by a certain cyan pegasus, who in turn, had looked to excited to care.

"Did you see Applejack's sleek moves out there!?" Rainbow interrupted with a gleeful expression. Meanwhile, Twilight was giving her friend a death glare for pushing her away in the middle of her speech. "What an athlete!" Rainbow Dash continued before she pressed her hooves against her cheeks. "This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick and I know it's gonna be _so awesome!_" Dash squealed excitedly near the end of her sentence.

Without so much of an 'excuse me' Twilight had quickly shoved Rainbow Dash away with a strong frown. "Exactly!" Twilight exclaimed before clearing her throat and organizing her cards again. "Now Apple-" Again Twilight was cut off by another one of her friends, this time by a pink blur popping up in front of her from... somewhere, like always.

"To think I'd get to run Sugar Cube Corner for the first time!" Pinkie Pie said randomly, actually catching Twilight off guard more than Rainbow Dash had. I snickered quietly when I looked at Twilight's face scrunched up in shock and anger behind Pinkie's curly mane. It was always fun to see the most serious or stuck up characters start to flip out.

Twilight poked her head to the side and looked at her pink colored friend. "Pinkie, what does that have to do with Applejack?"

Pinkie Pie blinked slowly at her before smiling again. "Oh! Applejack, one of the best bakers EVER, is gonna help me! Applejack makes everything great, sooo..." Pinkie's smile doubled in size before her hooves shot up into the air. "FREE SAMPLES FOR EVERYPONY!"

The audience had erupted into cheers and I was clapping my hands. I had actually wanted to try a collaboration food made by both Pinkie Pie and Applejack. But with the trust issues, Applejack was out and for some reason I didn't find myself trying any of Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. What the hell? I've been here for 3 weeks and still didn't get to try Pinkie's famous cakes in a cup!?

I saw Twilight roughly push Pinkie Pie out of the way like she did with Rainbow Dash before, rolling her eyes all the while. When Pinkie Pie had galloped away and Twilight was busy reorganizing her flashcards, my unicorn friend grumbled angrily into the microphone. "Yeah that's great, but I'd still like to make a point without being inter-"

"Twilight?" A soft voice said from her right side. I almost broke out laughing when Twilight's eyes seemed to flash red before looking at Fluttershy.

"-rupted." Twilight finished before reluctantly moving to the side and giving Fluttershy room to speak. "I'm so sorry Twilight, but I have to mention that Applejack is also helping me this weekend with the official Bunny Season; where we count up all the baby bunnies that were born this season and Applejack is gonna help me gather them up with her wonderful herding skills." Fluttershy looked like she was gonna keep rambling on, but seeing Twilight narrow her eyes in frustration made her shut her mouth.

With Fluttershy leaving the booth and Twilight once again shuffling her cards, Twilight looked at the rest of Ponyville with a scowl. "Anypony else? Anypony?" I was stifling my laughter so much my cheeks felt like bubbles were popping inside he skin. (Really uncomfortable if you ask me.)

I looked at the front row where Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and surprisingly Spike (The hell has he been all this time?) were actually looking around for others. I was tempted to run to the stage, but I didn't want to risk getting shot by another beam of magic.

"Anypony? No?" Twilight asked again and when seeing nopony appear next to, in front, or in back of her, she finally let a smile grace her muzzle. Twilight had levitated a card up to her face and began reading. "Well then, as I was trying to say-" Twilight paused again with wide eyes when she realized Mayor Mare was standing next to her with a large smile. My purple friend had terrible brow twitches. "Ugh, never mind!" Twilight exclaimed, throwing the flashcards everywhere in a small fit of rage. Translation: I fucking hate everypony. I'm out.

It confuses me to see that Mayor Mare didn't seem to care that she was introduced to falling paper notes as she walked up to the microphone. Man if that was me, I would've stared at everypony until somepony got the clue to pick these damn cards off my stage.

Mayor Mare cleared her throat as Twilight trotted off the stage. "And so with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prized Pony of Ponyville Award," Mayor Mare had pointed to a large and shiny and golden trophy with a genderless pony at the top. Wait, was that real gold? "...to our beloved guest of honor; with the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity, Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack!" Mayor Mare declared, making the audience start to cheer and some stomp their hooves.

I only stayed quiet with a small knowing smile, just waiting to see their faces when Mayor Mare pointed to a curtain that opened to show... absolutely nothing. Unless you count the wall as something.

Residents of Ponyville begin to gasp (Except Spike, who continued to cheer until receiving a sharp nudge from Twilight) and Mayor Mare looked at the curtains in confused shock. Slowly, the elder mare looked back at her town's residents with a nervous smile and cough, with a scratch to the back of the head to make it a triple combo.

Everypony was quiet at the unexpected turn of events, that was until I heard Spike sing "Awkward~" Little ball of scales just took my line! I was gonna say something until a random shout of "I'm here!" followed by a strong yawn, cut me off. I turned my head and already had a smug looking grin plastered on my face.

"I'm here!" That much was true for Applejack was finally here, looking tired as hell and drunk at the same time just like in the episode. I saw the orange pony in a better view than anypony a few rows of ponies away. I saw her mane have many strand hairs poke out from her ponytail, she had bags under her eyes, and she was constantly staggering. So much that the basket of apples on her back had let more than a few apples drop to the ground.

As ponies of all colors and both genders watched their town savior try to walk in a straight line, Applejack was busy letting loose another yawn. This time pasting around 5 seconds. "O-oh, whoa~" Applejack said, almost stumbling over nothing. I had my jaws clenched tightly and a hand covering my mouth so not a single chuckle would escape, but I didn't say anything about my eyes watering from held in laughter.

I mean look at her! She looks like she tried to run a marathon after staying up all night from anxiety and her only wake up call was a cup of coffee! I almost lost my cool when I saw Applejack trip over her left hoof and run face first into a stallion. The dizzy cowgirl sputtered before standing up straight and bowing her head in apology.

I saw the stallion look a bit flustered and I snickered even harder. He just got kissed on accident by a dizzy/tired element of Honesty! I saw a goofy grin grow on his face and my eyes widened in surprise. Ooooh, Applejack's got an admirer now~

"Uh, oops sorry was that your tail?" I snapped my head back to watch a mare yelp and hold her tail with a confused scowl. Applejack had bowed her head in apology before continuing her way to the stage.

Mayor Mare only stared at their 'town hero' in stunned silence until she and the rest of the audience found her on stage with a tired smile. "Miss Mayor," Applejack said before rudely shoving Mayor Mare away and taking the spotlight. Well damn, if that was me I would've picked her up and put her in 'time-out'.

"Thank ya'll kindly for this uh," Applejack continued, squinting her eyes at the large trophy. "Award thingy. It's so bright and shiny, and uh..." Applejack yawned with her face in front of the trophy, giggling silly at her distorted reflection. "Heh haha, I sure do look funny... whoo, whoo, whoo...!" Applejack said, leaning back and forth into the trophy, laughing at her reflection. Pinkie Pie had joined her with a happy smile and continued to 'whoo' with her.

Twilight had appeared behind the trophy with a nervous smile. "Okay, well thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede and always being there for everypony." Applejack gave another yawn.

"Uh yeah, yeah... I love helping the pony folk, and stuff..." I almost dropped to y knees with water trailing from my eyes. Applejack just fell asleep as fast as Granny Smith did on the first day of my punishment week! The orange pony had gave everypony light snores before she suddenly woke back up with a startled expression.

Applejack looked around in confusion until her eyes landed on her trophy. "Oh yeah, uh thanks!" Applejack said before she grabbed the trophy with her teeth and started to pull it with her.

Besides a laughing me, the rest of the bewildered crowd just continued to gaze at their hero as she dragged the trophy through the large pool of ponies, constantly tripping over herself or others. I wish I had a freakin' video camera! This would be so good for blackmail! Or a regular prank. Yeah... a prank.

With the sound of metal scraping against dirt fading away, I heard Twilight say, "Was it just me or did Applejack seem a little,"

"Tired?" Rainbow Dash.

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy.

"Messy?" Rarity said and we all looked at her. She looked a bit puzzled at our stares. "Well, did you _see_ her mane?" She huffed and Twilight rolled her eyes before Pinkie Pie appeared before her with a smile. "She seems fine to me! Whoo, whoo, whoo!" Pinkie giggled. Twilight just had a thinking expression on her face.

I made my way through the crowd to meet the girls. "Yeah I noticed it too. She's a bit off today isn't she?" I grinned and Twilight blinked in surprise. "You noticed it too?" I snorted and crossed my arms. "Of course I did. After all, I _did_ see the episode."

The girls looked at me in confusion. "Episode?"

I blinked. "Remember? My world, your world, TV show...?" I trailed off letting them get the hint. It worked as Rainbow stepped up with a raised brow. "So you've seen before?" I nodded. "Well yeah, it's like the 4th episode of the entire series." I pointed out.

"So you can tell us what Applejack's problem is?" Rarity asked.

"Sorry, no can do. Celestia ordered me not to tell the secrets of the future. You know, so you can have your achievements fair and square?" I informed. Rainbow Dash cursed under her breath while Rarity pouted. It was annoying to be out of the loop, but at least it's not me this time.

"Well if we're gonna have to find out for ourselves, then I'll take the task of checking on Applejack." Twilight spoke up. "I need to know what's causing her to act like this."

I just wanted to snort and say, 'It's the easiest thing to think about! Her job! You know the only thing she does everyday!?' but I didn't want to give out secrets and go against Celestia's orders. I simply answered with a nod and "That's a good idea Twilight. I'll go with you." I suggested. Twilight gave me a kind smile. "Thank you, Nicholas."

I nodded back, but as soon as I was about to turn around to get a head start on walking, I felt that annoying feeling of being watched again. I quickly lost my scowl and looked to my left. There again, was Coal Miner, standing in an alley-way with a cross look on his face. "Actually Twilight," I said, not shifting my gaze in the slightest. "I'll catch up to you. I need to take care of something first."

"Um, Okay..."

"By the way, be careful with what you say. Applejack looks a bit easy to get confused." I said before I put my hands in my pocket and walked away from the group. I could feel their confused stares on me and heard the sound of trotting to the west. I didn't turn around though. My focus was completely on Coal. As was his on me. I narrowed my eyes.

He wants to talk? Oh we'll talk...

* * *

**Uh-oh! Nicholas is about to confront Coal Miner! What do ya'll think's gonna happen? You'll have to see in my next update! As a warning, I know many of you were wondering why I'm so late in updating, it's because of balancing school and friends along with 4 other stories at the same time. So I might be a bit slow in the updating stuff. But that doesn't mean I won't continue! I'm not a quitter! **

**But besides that, what are the main questions!?**

**Will things start getting messed up with Nicholas around?**

**What's gonna happen with Coal and Nicholas?**

**Is Applejack using 5-Hour Energy!? **

**Find out next time on Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**(PS-I apologize for the vague language in this chap. If anybody is offended, message me to stop.)**


	14. Apple Bucking Season (Part 4)

**Okay everypony! New chapter is up! Hope the last one brought in excitement, cause this is gonna be the answer to all of your questions! Well instead of where babies come from, but that's not the point! What happened last time!?**

**1.) The ceremony had commenced!**

**2.) Coal Miner has appeared once more, still looking like a prick!**

**3.) Twilight kept getting interrupted!**

**4.) Applejack shown up and embarrassed herself!**

**5.) Nicholas is gonna confront Coal Miner!**

**Read! I don't own MLP! **

**(WARNING: There will be a lot more cursing in this chapter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Apple Buck Season (Part 4)**

I had continued to walk to Coal Miner until I was only 3 feet away from said stallion.

We didn't say anything. All we did was stand and stare at each other with hard scowls. It was if we were telepathic and were sending each other messages that could decipher through simple glance. My eyes were narrowed and focused while Coal's were large with rage. I held back a snicker. It was still amusing to know my simple presence can set him off.

After a few seconds of silence, I finally let out a few words.

"Coal," I began, trying to sound as civil as I could get.

"Don't say my name human." Coal interrupted, a sharp edge to his tone. My brow twitched, but I was intent keeping the 'mature one' image. No matter how much I wanted to blast his face in with magic it wouldn't do anything, but get everypony Equestria on my tail.

"Okay... stallion." I said slowly, keeping my eye on his movements. I watched a lot of TV to learn not to trust shady characters in shady places. "I see you're still the same grump since the Ceremony a few weeks ago." I pointed out casually, earning a growl. I was straightforward, not even missing a beat the second words were said. I went silent for a second because it seemed like Coal was gonna snap at me, but when he didn't say anything I continued for him.

"Look, right now I can see it plain and clear. You don't like me. Period." I said bluntly and Coal gave me a curt nod. Hey at least we can agree on something. "But care to explain to me _why_ you hate me? It's pretty much common knowledge that I haven't hurt anypony."

"That's a lie." Coal finally said making me raise a brow.

"Oh, and how is that a lie? I'm pretty sure that I didn't do anything to hurt anypony." I said before tapping my chin. "Well if you can count tickling Scootaloo until she threw up on my shoulder hurting her..." I mumbled, that was a messy experience.

I heard a strong tap of a hoof hit the dirt beneath out feet. I put my attention back to an enraged Coal Miner and smiled with a 'Yes, may I take your order?' I couldn't help, but torment him like this. I mean he is here spouting nonsense that I hurt somepony. If he's gonna blatantly try to blackmail me straight to my face, it's in my natural right to retaliate. "Coal Miner, seriously. What kind of lie are you gonna tell everypony-"

"You attacked Princess Celestia."

Silence.

My smile was wiped clean off my face and my eyes looked down at the scowling stallion with a sense of seriousness I never thought I had. But it seemed my stare didn't do much to make Coal reel back in fear. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said smoothly, trying to play off what he said.

"Don't lie to me monster." Coal snarled. Monster. There he goes with that fucking name again! "I know what you've done and I'm not afraid to reveal your little secret."

I decided to test him. "Oh really? So let's say I DID attack the princess; why didn't you spill the beans to the press yet?" I shot back and Coal sucked his teeth. Yeah, look who's caught now! "It's hard for ponies to listen to you when they think you're crazy." If I wasn't in such a serious position, I'd be laughing at his ass for his little troubles.

But since I was, I wasn't. I was still caught in a bind. A pony, the only pony in the entire town that hated my guts, knows of what happened at the theater that night. I already knew the risks. Get on Coal's nerves, he snitches. Become his little slave or leave, he still tells. I narrowed my eyes to thin slits. There's on one question: "How do you even know this? We all saw you storm out of the theater." I didn't bother trying to lie. Nopony would have the simply thought that I had assaulted Celestia without seeing something closely related to such a thing.

Coal took a small step forward. "Did you really think I'd leave? I was watching you the entire time." I didn't show my confusion and surprise. "When and where were you the entire time? I think some of us, especially Celestia would figure out somepony was spying."

"Tch, like I'd tell you." Okay, I see. Be a dick Coal, and let's see who gets pricked.

"Okay, fine. If you're not gonna tell me where you were hiding like a little bitch," I insulted earning another pair of raging eyes. "At least tell me what you've heard. Since we both know things the other doesn't, we balance each other out. So c'mon, spill the beans." I said with a hand roll, telling him to continue.

Coal was getting angrier at the continuous taunting and smug attitude, that much could be seen even to a 3 year old pony. But at the same time, I knew he wasn't getting angry purely from my jokes. No, it had to be something else...

"If you really want to know," Coal began gruffly. "I heard everything that had been said in that little backstage area." Coal informed before he got a deviant smirk. Oh no, did he... "And might I say even though it frustrates me, this little tidbit amount of info had the bigger affect on you." If I was sweating I proudly ignored it and leaned a bit forward, arms crossed.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I was almost afraid to even ask.

"You're trapped, demon." Was all Coal said. It was those 3 words that got me pissed right away, as fast as if a person snapped their fingers and a fairy appeared to grant any wish. My hands gripped each arm tightly and I felt my teeth start to grind together in a an effort not to scream in bloody rage. That topic was still sore enough on me that if anybody were to make a joke of it, I'd want nothing more than to smash their face into the bricks.

But I had to learn self restraint; especially now that I can use magic like a unicorn. But if anypony saw the small trickles of blood coming from my nails piercing my skin, they would realize I was already close to flipping the hell out.

"Coal," I began slowly. "While I may deserve a few insults here and there, you WILL NOT talk about my... condition. Do you understand me?" I said smoothly and sharply, a steel edge on my voice that was stern enough to catch Coal off guard a bit. He regained what he had lost and shook his head with a seemingly evil grin. "And who are you to boss me around, monster? If I remember correctly, I hold the knowledge of the assault on Celestia. I could have you sent to prison, or even better be put down." Coal said with a low, almost giddy chuckle.

Ooh, if Equestria was like Earth I would've killed him and be done with it. In 2 seconds.

"And if _I_ remember correctly, 'it's hard for ponies to listen to you when they think you're crazy?'" I gave an arrogant chuckle as I seemed to hover over the stallion. "So what are you gonna do, Coal? What can you use against me now? Nobody will believe I attacked Celestia because I'm the innocent human in the story." I pointed out, not caring if I sounded like I was getting away with murder and acted like nobody died.

The brown colored stallion stood tall, looking up at me with defiant eyes. "While that may be, I have the upper hand." Coal declared, earning a raised brow. "No matter how much trust the town has for you, they will always believe one of THEIR species over something that's not. It may not be now, but their trust won't last forever." Coal said boldly and I glared.

This little shit was really believing he was the big guy between us? I'll show him the TRUE boss between us. "Oh really?" I said and Coal nodded quickly, a sneer plastered on his face. He was ready to retort in a negative manner, but when he had opened his eyes to look at my face, his pupils shrank.

My eyes were glowing a deep red, flashing brighter with each heartbeat. My fangs were starting to stretch out and my wings flared outwards. From my hands in my crossed arms, red mist began to flow from my fingertips. I had a snarl escape my throat as I took a step forward, hands soon dropping to my sides in the form of balled up fists. "Coal, you're really starting to get on my nerves, you know that?" I said in a low, dangerous tone.

Coal took a few steps back and even though he had fur, I could tell he was sweating. He gulped when my height seemed to double over his and my form turned into a shadow with glowing red dots for eyes. "You may be right about the trust thing, but would they believe someone who openly called everypony, especially _Celestia,_ a traitor to pony kind?" Coal's eyes widened to bigger sizes. "Maybe," I said slowly as I held up my right hand. "I should just kidnap you... and throw you off a cliff. Then nobody will know what really happened eh?" I chuckled darkly and it seemed Coal lost his sense of speech.

When my hand was inching to close to his face, Coal suddenly had a burst of courage and ignorance when his mouth latched onto my hand. His teeth dug into my skin in an attempt to harm me. Even though the new 'dragon-skin' didn't let me feel the pain, it was only a natural reflex to use my other hand and punch Coal off my hand.

The stallion gave a pained yelp as his teeth separated from my hand and he flew back into a few crates and trashcans.

Did he just fucking _BITE ME!?_

My rage was starting to pick up as I slowly stalked towards the groaning stallion. I could hear his low whimpers of pain as he struggled out of the pile of trash bags. The noises of his struggles were loud and attracting; I was actually surprised nopony bothered to show up to check what the source was.

Coal Miner opened his eyes quickly to look at me, some fear clearly evident in his eyes. "S-Stay back! Leave me alone!" He demanded and my eyes flashed a bright red for only a second.

I never knew how good it felt, how amusing it was to see someone look at you as if I held their life in my fingers. Back on Earth, I was one who would never lift a finger in violent intent, not unless it called for it. I was always against violence, thinking it would just accelerate the problems people are to ignorant to stop.

But now... I was ecstatic! The knowledge that I had power over my enemy felt amazing! Why didn't I do this before!?

"B-Back away, m-monster!" I continued to gaze down at Coal Miner with a dark, eerie smile. I was still drawing near him. "Oh but Coal, I can't do that. You see it's only natural that I get even right?" I said darkly, holding up my left hand with the bite marks. Coal's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

My hands were already glowing in a red aura.

And if Coal was observant enough, he would've learned that those marks had already began fading away.

I was only 3 steps away from the Earth Pony, ready to beat him into a bloody pulp. It seems the darkened left eye hadn't been enough to satisfy me. Coal's whimpering began to sound desperate, as if he was a rat in a box crawling over every inch to find someway to escape.

I was finally upon him, my eyes with a maniacal glint and my fangs shown through my grin. The brown colored Earth Pony looked up at me as if I was _the_ Devil. My only response was to bring up my right hand once more, hand balled up and cocked back in a ready-to-smash-your-face-in manner. But I guess seeing my choice of action sparked something inside Coal's brain. The stallion'a fear had disappeared... most likely pushed away somewhere from the new burst of bravery. Coal had narrowed his eyes at me and his teeth were bared in a scowl. "Hold it right there!" Coal barked suddenly, causing me to freeze in annoyed puzzlement. Great, more insults?

"You can't come any closer, monster!" Coal's voice sounded a bit shaky and I smirked at that. Good, he wasn't at full confidence.

"Oh really? Care to explain why I can't?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Because, if you lay one more filthy... paw on me, I'll have proof of your attack on me and have you hunted down!" I glared at him for calling my hands 'filthy paws', but slowly I realized that his words were right. If I did beat him up, it'd most likely cause a scene that would lure at least one pony. If anypony saw me practically maul Coal, I'd become the monster he names me. I really didn't want to deal with jail time in the world of ponies, especially at the age of 15.

I looked down at Coal once more before I sucked my teeth angrily. "Fine, but get the hell out of here or else I won't be so merciful." I growled coldly and Coal's response was...

_SNOORT! *Spit!* _"Don't think you're powerful enough to harass me and get away with it, human."

Silence. _Pure, dreading_ silence.

I don't know how, why, or WHERE he got the balls to do it, but I didn't care.

My brow twitched in a fury that meant extreme, _excruciating_ agony as a smug smirking Coal stood in front of me. The feeling of his saliva stick to my left cheek had only fueled my growing hatred for the pony.

I was squeezing my hands so hard, my nails were piercing my palms again. If looks could kill, Coal would've been ash... as well as the trash bags around him and brick wall behind him... all the way to the planet's core. But sadly and infuriatingly, that ability wasn't given to me and Coal had been free to step out of the bags.

"Coal...!" My voice was hard and cold with my eyes boring holes in his head.

The stallion only scoffed at me. "Think of it as payment for that little punch back there." Coal retorted before trotting out of the alleyway. "From now on, we're enemies." I said, gaining enough of Coal's attention to make him look back at me. "And nothing's gonna change that. So you better watch out." I warned and the stallion snorted before turning back around. "Fine with me. Who'd be friends with an animal like you anyway? I don't want rabies!" Coal gave me a mocking laugh as he started to walk out in public, out of the range where death could be kept a secret.

I stayed in the darkness of the alleyway, staring long and hard at the stallion as he confidently walked off as if he just finished a fight by waving a hoof. Coal... that bastard would and forever will be number 1 on my new 'Death Chart'.

I gave a low snarl before I wiped the spit from my cheek. I looked at the substance on my hand before my eyes flashed a new level of bright red. With a quick grunt of anger, my fist threw itself against the brick wall, making a loud 'CRACK' sound. My wings flexed opened and I shot into the skies like a rogue rocket going to the moon. I needed to blow off steam before I hurt anypony.

But if anypony had looked where I was last located, they would've seen a large spider-web like crack on the bricks, with a fist shaped center burrowed an 4 inches deep.

* * *

I was gliding smoothly through the skies with sweat being a thin layer over my skin. I was panting lightly as well. If you're probably wondering and most likely already knowing the answer, I was doing quick laps around Ponyville at full speed to let off some steam; aka going Mach 3 speed. (Oh yeah, I'm getting closer to racing Rainbow Dash)

Even though I had tired myself out enough where I wasn't a blazing ball of fire again, I was still a bit peeved. God, Coal really got under my skin; something not a lot of people, nor ponies could do in such a short amount of time. But the only thought that kept me happy, in the slightest, was the thought of how lucky Coal Miner was that _I_ was the human teleported through the portal. If I was another person, a person who had immense anger problems, he wouldn't be walking today. Or hearing. Or seeing... or breathing.

I had a hollow chuckle escape my lips. That thought alone couldn't stop the constant picture of a large pool of blood on the ground. Damn, you do NOT know how much I wanted to blow his head off! I mean seriously!? He SPIT on my FACE! Who the hell does that!? I thought this was a place of Harmony!

I sucked my teeth and spun around where I was gliding on my back and my arms were crossed. "I guess not, seeing as how things aren't as nice and dandy as they portrayed it in the shows." I mumbled aloud and closed my eyes. I wasn't really bothered that each time I blinked, a picture of Coal in the most dangerous methods of murder appeared. One was me using my hands to smash his head in, another was burning him alive, and one even had me cutting off his limbs and shoving them up his-

"Nicholas! Hey! Down here!" I lazily opened up an eye and looked down. Down in the middle of the street was a familiar purple unicorn waving at me with a purple hoof. I gave a slightly amused and relieved huff. 'Good, at least _she_ could 'try' to take my mind off of Coal.' I thought before I did a nose dive to the ground.

Twilight had only took a few steps back as I came closer to the ground. I think she thought I would be coming in for a gentle landing, but with how fast I was going towards the earth I could see the unease in her eyes. But to ease her worries, and only to add new annoyance, I did a powerful flap of my wings to immediately stop my acceleration. The wind hitting the ground was so strong that I had actually froze in the air for a second or two before slowly coming back down to my feet.

I let out a content sigh before hearing a low growl. I looked back to Twilight and saw that a messy mane was the source of her annoyance. I almost started laughing when I realized my wings had caused a burst of wind strong enough to blow up her mane. Literally. My purple friend had gave me a scolding glare before she used her magic to fix her hair. "Thank you Nicholas for that... wonderful experience." She deadpanned and I gave myself one clap.

"You're welcome, Twilight." I thanked nonchalantly before putting my hands on my waist. "Now how come you called me?"

"Well, I'm still on my way to speak to Applejack. Since your talk with Coal went by pretty quickly, I thought you'd want to join me?" I gave her a small nod.

"Sure. I'm bored anyway so I might as well annoy AJ some more." I grinned and rubbed my hands together deviously while Twilight shook her head with a sigh. "Please don't aggravate her too much. We don't know if she's in trouble." She warned before turning and slowly trotting down the path. I followed at her side with my hands in my pockets. It took only took seconds for there to be enough silence for Twilight to attempt a conversation with:

"By the way, how is Coal Miner now? Is he nice or-"

"Not. Definitely not." I cut her off with a blunt reply. There was no way in hell that I was gonna talk about that pony anymore than I have to. And I was glad Twilight got my message to leave it be.

"Oh." Then we were silent. Okay, maybe I was a bit too harsh in my retort. After a few more seconds of quiet... "Sooo," I said slowly, leaning to the side closer to Twilight. She glanced at me with a disapproving stare as if she knew what I was gonna say. Ouch, already reading me like a book cover. "You wanna fly there?" I really wanted to move at a faster pace than this. Come, please say yes, please say ye-

"No." CRAP!

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm gonna drop you."

"Still no."

"Then can we teleport?"

"Nope. Too much energy for a simple visit."

"Tch, fine..." And so went along a quiet walk with Twilight to Apple Acres.

* * *

"There she is." I said as I sat upon a tree branch and gazed ahead at an amusing sight.

Only a few trees away was Applejack, who was looking worse by the minute. She was still working by herself and trying to kick down her family apples. She seemed to succeed with the tree behind her, but as soon as she was done shaking out the tired feeling that was taking over her body, she tried to kick the now empty tree and launched herself back when her back hooves met with nothing.

Applejack fixed her footing before shaking her head again and scowling before moving closer to the tree... or basket of apples that was just recently launched across the grass. I whistled a low tune under my breath. While we both might have a thin level of friendship and trust between us, I didn't have a problem admitting that I had been admiring her determination.

But that doesn't mean I still don't think she's stupid for taking this job all by herself.

"I can see her just fine, Nicholas." Twilight said from below. "Now why don't we go over and talk to her?" She suggested and was about to walk until she saw my face only a few inches away from hers.

I was hanging from the tree branch by my tail, legs crossed and hand cupping my chin. I raised... lowered a brow in this position? As Twilight backed away with a slight blush I used my other hand to point back at Applejack. "You sure you wanna do that Twilight? Applejack seems a bit irritated at the moment." I pointed out, warning my purple friend about a certain feisty cowpony.

My unicorn friend snorted a bit. "And that is one reason to talk to her. As a friend, it's my duty to help Applejack if she has a problem." Wow, talk about loyalty. I stared at Twilight for a second before shrugging. "Eh Ok. Just keep in mind that it was I who warned you." I said 'ominously' waving my arms around and making 'scary' ghost noises.

_Crack! "_Oh God no-

Twilight let out an amused giggle as I twitched and groaned on the ground, my face planted in the dirt. "Now if you're done fooling around, let's go-"

"Actually," I cut off Twilight after I pulled my face from the dirt. I didn't acknowledge Twilight's annoyed frown. "I think I'll stay somewhere hidden. I don't think it's a good idea for me to be around her right now." Twilight blinked quizzically as I sat on my rear and rubbed the clumps of mud from my face.

"Why's that?"

"Well for starters, Applejack still has some sort of grudge against me and second," I paused and pointed back to our orange friend... who was currently snoring while she stood. "I don't think bothering her while she's frustrated and tired will help."

Twilight looked at me with a raised brow. "Really?" She deadpanned.

"Hey, she bucked me twice and you were there as a witness!"

"You let her do it the second time."

"Because I thought she would get it out of her system and be nicer!"

"Just come on."

"No! She's gonna attack me again!"

"Fine, then go hide in a tree or something!" Twilight ordered before trotting around me and towards Applejack, who was constantly waking up and dozing off. I stared at my purple friend after I leaped into an apple tree and hid in the leaves. There was no way I was dealing with a grumpy Applejack trying to buck me out of Apple Acres.

I just hid secretly in the tree to watch everything as if I were watching the real show. Suddenly my stomach growled. I put a hand on it and scowled. 'Damn, I burned off lunch during those laps.' I thought in annoyance. 'Now I'm hungry, but I don't have anything to-' Then I realized what kind of tree I was in. An APPLE tree. I had a smirk as I looked to my side to see a perfectly round, red, juicy apple hanging from a smaller branch. I snapped it from the branch and quickly sink my teeth into the fruit like a starving animal. It was only then that I felt complete enough to watch my 'show' begin. I swallowed with a smirk. "Ooh, this is gonna be good."

"Applejack!" Twilight called out to her friend. "Hey Applejack!" She shouted again, but only got a quick snore in response. Twilight'a brow twitched in annoyance before her horn started to glow and she disappeared in a purple flash.

Twilight reappeared before Applejack and leaned towards her face. "Applejack!" She exclaimed, the volume of her voice effectively waking up her orange friend. After getting over her startling wake up call, Applejack tried to gather her bearings by starting with a tired smile. "Howdy Twilight."

"What is all this?" Twilight asked, moving her head to motion towards the trees and filled baskets surrounding them.

"It's Apple Buck Season." Applejack said as she began to trot passed Twilight to one of the trees with empty buckets around it. In another flash of purple colored magic, Twilight was in front of Applejack once more as the orange pony got into a standard bucking stance. "Apple what season?"

"It's what the Apple Family calls harvesting time." Applejack explained as she bucked the tree behind her. Seeing all of the apples fall from the tree's branches and full the baskets made Applejack nod before she started walking again. "We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em."

Applejack almost tripped from surprise when Twilight teleported in front of her again. "But why are you doing it all alone?"

"Cuz Big Macintosh hurt himself." The orange cowpony answered and continued to walk. Another teleportation spell.

"What about all those relatives I met when I first came to Ponyville?" Twilight reminded with a raised brow. "Can't they help?"

"Ugh, they were just here for the Apple Family Reunion." Applejack said as Twilight started to walk alongside her. "They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvesting their own orchards. So uh, I'm on my own." Twilight looked puzzled and stopped in her tracks.

Seeing Applejack ahead of her without stopping, she magically appeared before her again. Applejack stopped and leaned to the side to look at the trees behind Twilight. "Which means I should really get back to work." Twilight stood staring at her friend until Applejack gave her the "Hint, hint" cough. "Get back to work?" Applejack tried.

Twilight sighed and raised her chin. "Fine." She said as she moved to the side to allow Applejack a path to her trees.

Applejack had looked really dazed as she wobbled side to side on her hooves. "Uh, could you step aside Twilight?"

The purple unicorn blinked in confusion. "I... just did." Twilight took a step closer to Applejack, who was narrowing her almost crossed eyes. "Applejack you don't look so good." Twilight accused in worry. Applejack shook her head and gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't none of you three worry none," Applejack demanded as she walked to another apple tree. "I'm just fine and dandy." Twilight only watched her friend travel to a tree and try to buck the apples off, only to kick air from being too far from the bark. "Whoa!" Applejack stumbled, trying to catch her bearings again.

Twilight's horn had begun to glow purple again as she charged up another spell. Catching Applejack a bit off guard by flashing in front of her again, Twilight took her friend's pause as a chance to speak. "Do you... want some help?"

Applejack's eyes widened. "Help?" Applejack raised her snout and turned her head. "No way, no how!"

"But there's no way you can do it all on your own." Twilight tried, only to lean her head back from Applejack's getting in her face.

"Is that a _challenge_?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Um, n-no?" Twilight squeaked.

"Well I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it." Applejack declared, snorting a bit in Twilight's face. The unicorn took a few steps back to get comfortable ground in the conversation. Applejack stood tall and huffed. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've got apples to buck." She informed before zooming pass Twilight to buck apples off of trees.

Twilight only stood dumbstruck at what just happened until she heard leaves shuffling. "I told you." She heard and scowled. "Oh be quiet."

I only chuckled on a tree branch with an apple core in hand. Along with Twilight, I just stared at the retreating Applejack through the apple trees. Yup, I totally warned her, but did she listen? Nope! Hehehe!

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.**

_Tip, tip, tip, tip, tip!_ I growled.

Sweet mother of Celestia... Where IS she!? I've been waiting here for 30 minutes and she still hasn't shown up! I started to tap my hoof against the pink fence pole even harder with a strong, annoyed scowl on my face. Applejack's lucky I'm loyal to my friends, or else I would've been out of here a LONG time ago! I had a deep growl in my throat that meant she better get here soon or else-

My right ear twitched when I caught onto the sound of rushing hoof-steps. "There you are!" I exclaimed hotheadedly.

Applejack stood beside me, panting as if she had galloped miles at top speed. And judging from the thick sweat coating her orange fur... she probably did. "I'm a might sorry Rainbow, I was busy apple bucking a-and I guess I closed my eyes for a second and when I woke up, I-I was late." Applejack explained and I rose a brow.

To fall asleep when apple bucking? That's not normal, even for Applejack. Maybe I should call off and go talk to Twi-

"Now what's this new trick of yours?" Applejack asked.

As if I was a computer and Applejack was the code, everything doubting Applejack seemed to erase. I let a large smirk overtake my features and my wings extended excitedly as I pointed to already set up equipment. "See that contraption?" Applejack followed where I was pointing.

Where I was pointing was mostly a basic system type of contraption. It had a jumping platform towering over the ground by at least 20 feet. The tower stood over a smaller platform, one that was build almost like seesaw structure, but if one looked closely one would find a red target symbol on the seesaw end pointing to the jumping stage.

"Well I'm gonna stand on one end and you're gonna jump down from that platform," I pointed to the higher platform. "Launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air I'm gonna do some amazing flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts!" I explained excitedly, but when I tilted my head to look down at Applejack, I noticed a worried expression on her face.

"Isn't that a might dangerous?" She asked me.

"Not for a pony that can _fly_!" I said with a grin, doing a flip in front of her to emphasize my point. I saw Applejack shrug and say "Alright..."

I almost squealed like a mouse in excitement and zoomed over to my spot, readying up for the GREATEST LAUNCH EVER! I looked up to see Applejack already looking down at the launchpad with narrowed eyes, as if she's trying to locate a certain something from a _far_ distance. "Oh my..."

"Ready?" I called out. "1..." Applejack blinked in surprise. "2..." She shook her head and steeled her legs. "...3!"

_THUD! _

I winced in reflex when I saw Applejack meet ground without even the slightest cushion of softness of any kind. I heard Applejack ground from under her hat and extended my wings."Uuh... " I began as I hovered over to an already getting up Applejack. "Maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land _on_ the other end." I pointed out, gesturing to the target symbol with my hoof.

"G-Got it..." Applejack shakily said with rolling eyes.

I nodded and flew back to my spot, a slightly doubtful frown on my face. I watched Applejack climb back to the top of the platform and soon saw her stand at the edge. I got into a fly stance just as she leapt off...!

_Thud!_ "_OOF!_"

"Uh... why don't we try it again?"

_CRASH!_ "_GAH!_"

And again...

_SMASH!_ "_UGH!_"

Okay, enough was enough! I stomped my hoof and blew air out of my nose. "Applejack, what the hay is going on!? I mean I thought I was working with Ponyville's Best Athlete!" I accused and Applejack shook her head to get rid of her dizziness.

"You are!" Applejack shot back defensively. Applejack moved closer to the launching platform. "I'm okay, really. I-I have an idea, watch this!" I saw her stand up on her hind legs and grab the other end of the launch pad. I heard a grunt and the next thing I know, I'm levitating a few feet higher from the ground, staring down at a tiredly smiling Applejack.

"Tada!" Applejack tried. I only narrowed my eyes as I glared at her. Applejack chuckled nervously. "Maybe not. Okay one more try, I'm sure to get it this time." I was gonna say something, but Applejack let go of the wood and I crashed back down to earth with an "Oof!" I swore I saw swirling rainbows around my head.

I blinked my vision back to normal and looked up to see Applejack staring down at me again. She seemed to look focused before backing away from the edge. I gave a relieved smile thinking she was gonna quiet, only for it to change into a horrified gasp when I saw her jump into the air.

My eyes widened and my hooves flailed around. "W-WAIT!" I shouted in panic, but the second I saw one of Applejack's hooves touch the target symbol, I was sent flying through the air with a long "APPLEJAAAAAAACK!" Trailing with me just like the rainbow trail coming from my tail.

At some point I thought I heard "You're welcome!"

* * *

After I flew for a few more seconds, I let out a loud grunt of pain when I felt myself land. On something _hard_. I heard ringing in my ears and moaned in pain. I tried to move my wings, only to feel sharp cracks in my bones. I winced from a sharp pain from my right wing.

"Can I help you?" I flinched and opened my eyes to see Twilight, or more specifically _3_ Twilight's reading a book. I quickly shook my head to fix my vision.

"I... I think somepony _else_ needs your help." I said slowly.

"Applejack?" Twilight deadpanned.

"Eeyup." I said before I passed out.

* * *

**Ooh, well this chapter has been a bit random hasn't it? Got you even more interested though, didn't it? Hehe, well...**

**Will Cole Miner finally overstep his boundaries and get f***** up!?**

**Will Applejack become an insomniac!?**

**Will Rainbow Dash be afraid to fly from this experience!?**

**Find out soon on Unexpected Turn of Events! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Apple Bucking Season (Part 5)

**Hello everybody, sorry I took so long! With Family and the Weather and School and you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, here's the latest chapter of Unexpected Turn of Events! GASP! But what happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas talked to Coal Miner and almost ripped him a new one!**

**2.) Twilight noticed Applejack was dizzy enough to be high and tried to help her.**

**3.) Applejack had been trying to pay back Rainbow Dash after being late, but failed and face-planted at least 5 times.**

**4.) Rainbow Dash came in like a wrecking ball (Had To) and smashed in to Twilight's balcony.**

**5.) After learning Applejack was the cause, Twilight sets out to finally aid her pony friend in her dilemma. Whether she liked it or not!**

**6.) Now Applejack is somewhere, wreaking havoc and Nicholas is... doing something somewhere...**

**Now that you're caught up, LET'S READ!**

**I Don't own My Little Pony!**

**(PS- I re-read my story from beginning to now and I realized there's been a lot of cursing. I'll dim it down a bit.)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Apple Bucking Season (Part 5)**

**Regular P.O.V.**

A loud THUNK was heard as Applejack bucked a tree with both of her hind legs which caused the tree to shake hard enough for the apples to fall down. Applejack gave a tired sigh and turned around to pick up the apples. As she did, she got a glimpse of the trees around her. There had been a fair amount of a trees without apples and a few had apples still hanging on to each branch.

Applejack huffed and had a small smirk. "Heh, guess all my work is finally paying off. I must've bucked more trees then I realized." She mumbled to herself before lowering her head to picked up an apple. Slightly less focused from thinking about bucking more trees, Applejack used her teeth to pick up an apple and lift her head-

_BONK!_

Applejack immediately let go of the apple and clenched her eyes shut from sudden pain in the back of her head. She had raised her head into a side branch of the trunk of the tree, catching her off guard and making her wince. "Gosh darn it! That hurts..." Applejack said to herself.

Applejack lifted a hoof to rub the throbbing spot and opened her eyes slowly. "Hope that doesn't leave a bump." She began to see everything in dazed doubles as her vision struggled to wobble back into place.

"Applejack, can we talk?" A new voice made Applejack flinch. The orange cowpony turned her head and saw Twilight standing there with a worried expression on her face.

Twilight blinked in confusion when Applejack narrowed her eyes at her and scratch her ears, as if something was stuck. "W-What?" Applejack questioned in uncertainty making Twilight sigh lightly. She really didn't like repeating herself.

"Applejack," Twilight began. Applejack's eyes narrowed further when her voice sounded muffled. "Can we talk?"

Applejack tilted her head at her purple friend. "Can bees squawk?" She randomly asked, making Twilight raise a perplexed brow. "I don't think so." Applejack finished.

"No, can we talk?" Twilight repeated.

"Twenty stalks?" Applejack got it wrong again. "Bean or celery?"

Twilight furrowed her brows. "NO! I need to talk to you!" She said, pointing her hoof at Applejack.

"Ya need to walk to the zoo!?" Applejack retorted quizzically. "Well who's stopping ya!?"

"I need to TALK TO YOU!" Twilight said, adding a bit more volume to her voice to get the point of what she was saying across. Applejack blinked before giving Twilight a kind smile. "Oh well why didn't ya say so? What'd ya wanna talk about?"

Twilight gave a relieved breath, happy that her message finally got through to her 'deaf' friend. She took a step closer. "Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today!"

"That's quite neighborly of her!"

"Yeah except that she _crashed_ into my balcony after YOU launched her into the air!"

The orange mare lost her smile when she heard was Twilight pointed out. NOW she knew what Twilight was talking about. "Oh... yeah. I wasn't feelin' quite myself this mornin'." Applejack lowered her head down in guilt. Twilight trotted to Applejack's side with a stern face. "Because you're working too hard and you need help!" Applejack lifted her head up in that instant before she got gained a perplexed look on her face.

"Kelp?" Twilight's brow twitched. She was starting to get frustrated. "I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed!"

That was Twilight's cue to get in Applejack's face. "HELP! You need HELP!" Twilight exclaimed loudly.

Applejack gave a hard look towards her friend. "Nothing doin' Twilight." Applejack said defiantly before she turned around and started walking to the farm. "I'm gonna prove to ya, to _everypony, _that I can do this on my own-OW!" Until she rammed her forehead into the same branch that gave her the tiny bump on her head. Applejack sucked her teeth and shook her head. "Now if ya'll excuse me," Applejack started with rolling eyes. "I gotta go help Pinkie Pie!"

And with that Applejack began to walk back to her farm, but her dizziness made it troubling for her to walk like a balanced pony, only adding more to Twilight's case that her friend indeed needed help.

Twilight sighed in aggravation. Another failed attempt at persuading her friend of asking for assistance. Twilight decided to turn around and walk back to Ponyville. She needed a good book.

But if she was paying much attention to a apple free tree she passed by, she would've notice a small imprint in the bark.

...an imprint in the shape of a foot...

* * *

**At Sugercube Corner...**

"Now Pinkie Pie," Mrs. Cake said as she and her yellow furred husband, Mr. Cake carried boxed down the stairs. "Are you _sure_ you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon?" Mrs. Cake finished as she placed two boxes down on the counter filled with candy and pastries alike.

"Yes-siree-bah Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie giggled and raised a hoof to pointed to a dazed Applejack who stood beside her. "Plus I have Ponyville's Prized Pony to help me out! Why she's the best baker ever!" The pink mare tilted her head towards a slightly wobbling Applejack and gave a huge smile. "Isn't that right Applejack?" But to 'Ponyville's Prized Pony' Pinkie's words came to her as a blurred form of words, almost as if she was trying to talk through a pillow. Applejack shook her head to clear her head and ears.

"No?" Mr. Cake asked in confusion. "You're not the best baker ever?"

Applejack perked up with a forced smile. "What? Oh no, I mean... don't ya fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in a blink of an eye." The orange cowpony corrected herself as Mr. and Mrs. Cake walked forward. The blue mare gave a slightly nervous chuckle. "O-Oh, all right. Well see you later girls." Mrs. Cake said before she and her husband trotted out the candy shop's door.

Applejack nodded at them before the small ringing in her ears made her shake her head. Suddenly two pink hooves grabbed Applejack's cheeks, holding her head in place. "Stop with all that shakin'," Pinkie Pie giggled as she moved Applejack's face to hers. "It's time to get bakin'!" Applejack bit the inside of her cheeks, already feeling a bit nervous.

**Later in the Kitchen...**

"Alrighty!" Pinkie exclaimed as she looked through one of the shop's top cook books. "I'll get the sugar and the eggs," Pinkie declared before glancing at Applejack, who was almost fast asleep on the edge of the table. "Can you give me some chocolate chips?" Pinkie's voice gave Applejack a startled awaking, almost enough where she could have knocked the light brown mixing bowl off the table.

Applejack blinked her eyes, which were turning red from the lack of rest. "Eh, w-what was that?"

As if a somepony pressed a button on a TV remote, in Applejack's eyes everything went into slow motion as Pinkie Pie bounced happily. "_...Chocolate... chips...!_" Pinkie responded. Applejack nodded with smile, acting as if she understood her. "Chips. Got it!" Applejack quickly moved to the a cabinet and looked through it's contents. "Hm... 'tater chips, all salty and dry." She hummed to herself as her eyes scanned each product and object inside before reaching the bottom shelf, where three bags of potato chips resided. "Okey dokey." Using her teeth, Applejack took one bag and walked back to the table.

While Pinkie Pie was busy reaching for some eggs in the refrigerator, unable to supervise what her friend was doing, Applejack popped the bag open and began pouring the chips inside the bowl. "What next?"

"_...Baking... soda..._" Pinkie instructed as she closed the fridge door and put the eggs on the counter, next to a bag of sugar.

"...Soda," Applejack only heard the last of it and smiled. "Perfect!" She quickly moved to the fridge and opened the door, seeing a group of soda bottles on the top shelf. "These'll get them 'tater chips nice and wet." Applejack closed the door and uncapped a bottle, again pouring in the wrong ingredient while Pinkie was busy looking for something else. When the soda stopped flowing into the bowl, Applejack threw the bottle in the recycling bin. "Now what?"

"_A... cup of... flour..._" That made Applejack blink in surprise before scratching her cheek with a hoof. "A cup of sour?" She muttered to herself, not sure if that was what she heard. Soon she started thinking about certain small yellow fruits. "Well _lemons_ are sour." The cowpony shrugged. "One cup of sour comin' up."

After squeezing the juice from a few lemons, Applejack leaned over the mixing bowl and began pouring the cup of lemon juice. "Anything else, Pinkie?"

"_One last... thing... wheat... germ..._" Pinkie Pie didn't see the grossed expression Applejack made on her face. "Wheat worms?" Suddenly Applejack's eyes lit up. "Oh! That must be fancy talk for earthworms!" Without stopping to think, Applejack raced out of the kitchen door to the outside and stopped a few steps from the porch. Quickly she dug a hoof into the soft dirt and dug...

And only a few moments later, Applejack came back in the shop and stopped at the table with a mouthful of wriggly earthworms. Pushing back a shudder from the feeling of worms moving in her mouth, Applejack dropped the worms into the bowl.

Pinkie Pie had a smile as her face was basically pressed into the cook book. "Now THAT's gonna be delicious!" Dreaming about how good the cupcakes were gonna taste like made Pinkie lick her lips while on the other hand Applejack took a step back and gazed at the mixing bowl with a suspicious eye. "If you say so..." Applejack mumbled slowly as she watched the heads or tails of the earthworms wiggling around as the rest of the bodies dug into the contents of the bowl.

**Afterwards...**

"FREE MUFFIN SAMPLE SPECTACULAR!" Pinkie Pie called out happily to the crowd of ponies that gathered in the main room of Sugercube Corner. Mares began to lick their lips in anticipation as they gazed at the steaming muffles that were placed in front of Pinkie Pie. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they all wanted to eat some, given how good a cook Applejack and Pinkie were known for. That and a certain grey colored Pegasus hovered above the crowd with her mouth basically drooling at the thought of eating a fresh batch of muffins.

The muffins had actually looked decent to the eyes of the customers, even to Pinkie and Applejack. "Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot!" Applejack added with a tired smile. She watched ponies begin lining up and taking a muffin from the trays.

Walking outside the Sugercube Corner was a certain winged human. Nicholas whistled a little tune as he walked with his hands in his pockets, but he stopped abruptly when a couple of fillies raced by him. "Whoa whoa, where's the fire?" Nicholas chuckled as he watched the fillies run to the entrance of Sugercube Corner. He saw the fillies walk in, or more like squeeze through the legs of ponies to get inside the shop. 'What is there a party going on that I wasn't told about?' Nicholas thought in puzzlement before walking to the door as well.

He rose his hand and gave a smile when he poked his head in. "Hey Pinkie-" He stopped himself when he saw 3 things that made his pupils shrink in horror.

1.) Applejack.

2.) Empty trays meant for holding pastries.

3.) Every pony in the room were biting into muffins.

He didn't stay long enough to see Derpy consume her muffin in one bite before going on to her THIRD helping.

* * *

Nurse Red Heart almost choked on her own pen when she heard the two front doors slam open. Dropping the pen from her mouth to the clipboard she was writing on, she looked up quickly to see a huffing Twilight run towards the front desk with a worried Spike on her back and a guilty Nicholas following behind her mumbling 'How could I forget about the muffins!?' under his breath.

"We came as soon as we heard!" Twilight asked in a hurry and Nurse Red Heart sighed. "Oh thank you Twilight. We need all the help we can get." She sounded a bit distressed as she walked from behind the desk and trotted down the hall. Twilight gulped while Spike gave an uneasy glance towards Nicholas. 'You're not gonna like it.' He mouthed to the dragon so his words wouldn't make Twilight even more stressed.

After being led down the hallway, Red Heart had stopped herself before a room with only a curtain besides a door. Red Heart looked back at Twilight with a guilty frown before pulling the curtain back, allowing the trio to see what happened. Twilight and Spike let out simultaneous gasps of shock while Nicholas shook his head.

In each bed of the enlarged room were a pony and most of them were seen with ice-packs on their foreheads, thermometers stuck in their mouths, looking sickly green, puking in a bucket or already knocked out. Twilight shook her head as she walked into the room slowly, watching a nurse try to help a patient that was moaning from stomach pains. "Oh no... what happened?"

Spike hopped off her back and saw Nicholas pick up something from the floor. "What's that Nick?"

Nicholas put the object in Spike's claws and the drake looked at it in confusion. "A muffin?" Nicholas nodded as Spike stared at the half eaten pastry. Both boys watched as a worm suddenly popped out from the inside of the muffin.

Nurse Red Heart began to walk towards a certain pink mare with a green face. "There was a mishap with some of the baked goods." She explained to Twilight, who immediately went to her friend's side. Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight with a slow shake of her head. "Nooo," She moaned in disagreement. "Not baked _goods,_ baked _bads...!"_ Pinkie finished before her cheeks puffed up and she grabbed the bucket at the side of her bed.

The purple Unicorn scrunched up her face in disgust as Pinkie began hurling up the contents of her stomach into the bucket. As Pinkie Pie continued to puke, Red Heart shook her head. "Who could have done this?" She asked to nopony in particular. Twilight wanted to say she didn't know the answer to that until a certain cowpony came to mind. Twilight narrowed her eyes and a frown formed. "Applejack!" Twilight quickly stormed out of the room in search of her friend, leaving Nicholas and Spike behind.

Nicholas stuck his tongue out as he watched Spike take another bite out of the muffin. "Hmmm, want one?" He offered, to which Nicholas waved his hands frantically.

* * *

With a grunt of effort, Applejack had kicked another tree. But right when her legs left the trunk, snores were heard from the Earth Pony as her eyes came to a sudden close. However before she could actually fall asleep, one of the falling apples managed to hit her on top of the head and wake her back up. "Hm, wha-huh!?" Applejack sputtered in surprise before she realized nopony was around her.

With a sigh of exhaustion, Applejack hooked herself up to her cart full of red and green apples and began to walk, giving a small yawn every few steps.

After a few moments of walking, Applejack finally made it to a large basket that had been placed at the bottom of a small hill. After turning herself and the wagon around, Applejack slowly and carefully began to back up so she could pour the apples into the basket. But when the wagon touched the basket, Applejack accidentally took another step back and found herself lifted straight up into the air, suspended by her farm equipment.

Applejack weakly wriggled to escape, only to doze back off and begin snoring once more.

Slowly walking up to the upside-down cowpony was Twilight. If Applejack were awake, she would've seen the frown on Twilight's face. And said frown would've tipped Applejack off into knowing that Twilight was back to try and convince her that she needed help.

"Applejack, we need to talk." Twilight said outright, loud enough to startle her friend back to reality. "Wha-huh?" Applejack said as she squirmed in her little trap. Quickly enough she spotted an upside-down Twilight giving her a small glare. "Oh, it's ya Twilight." Applejack gave a small yawn. "... Look I know what you're gonna say. But the answer is still no." Applejack didn't even need to be standing right-side up to be taken seriously, which only made Twilight even more annoyed.

"Not to upset your apple cart, but you need help!" Twilight fired back.

"Heh, hardy har..." Applejack began to flail her legs and arms around in a better attempt to get out. The orange mare paused. "And no I don't." Applejack resumed her little struggle. Twilight blinked before taking a cautious step forward. "Here, let me help." Her horn began to glow a light purple.

"Help? No thanks." Twilight's horn stopped glowing and Applejack tried even harder. Sounds like 'Hn! Just a little more!' and 'Almost got it...' were heard along with the creaking of the apple cart wood. Twilight rolled her eyes and eventually hoof-palmed herself. "Huff... huff, there... huff.." Applejack panted. Twilight opened an eye to see Applejack standing on her hooves again.

Twilight watched as Applejack readied herself in front of a tree. "Now I'll prove that THIS apple can handle THESE apples." Applejack dared before she kicked the tree. Nothing happened. Applejack kicked again, this time harder. "Come on... apples... fall off!" Still no apples fell. Twilight stared at her friend continuously kick the tree with a raised brow.

"AJ, I think you're beating..." Twilight began slowly before flat out finishing. "a dead tree."

Applejack looked upwards and true to Twilight's word, she saw only naked branches with a few leafs here and there. "Hmph, I knew that." Applejack grumbled before walking off to find another tree. The angry expression on Applejack's face only grew when Twilight quickly appeared at her side again. "Actually Applejack, I have something else to talk to you about. I just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and I-"

"Ya know I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Twilight." Applejack said, a more rudely than she heard herself. She hadn't even turned around to look at her in the eye.

"But if you just let me help...?"

"Ugh!" Applejack looked back at Twilight with a strong glare. "No No NO!" Applejack stopped and spun around to face Twilight with eye contact. "How many times do I gotta say it!? I don't need no help from NOPONY!" Applejack exclaimed angrily before trotting off to scout out more apples to buck down.

Left by herself was a scowling Twilight, her tolerance for Applejack's attitude getting a bit thin. "Ugh, that pony is as stubborn as a mule!" Hearing something behind her, Twilight looked and quickly gave an apologetic smile to a mule who smiled back. "No offense."

"None taken."

* * *

**Back to Nicholas' P.O.V.**

Even though I already knew what was happening, I still couldn't stop myself from getting stressed out when I heard "Stampede!" from Rainbow Dash as she frantically tried to warn everypony and also watch the chaos from the skies at the same time. Her moderate cerise eyes were wide as she scanned the situation. Ponyville was currently overrun by panicking ponies. The cause of such panic?

Bunnies. Lots and lots of freakin' bunnies.

Quickly I jumped upward to avoid a large group of rampaging bunnies and flapped my wings to keep me afloat. I saw everything happening at once.

Ponies running away with their voices reaching critical level.

Ponies barricading their doors and windows.

Even ponies jumped into the sewers to escape the stampede.

I rolled my eyes at the over-reaction given from the townsfolk. To react THIS much to rampaging bunnies is absurd. But can I blame them from still being on edge from the CATTLE stampede? No. But it was still pretty pathetic. I wanted to just fly away and wait till all the rabbits had left the area, but a scream from behind me made me stop.

I spun my head back to watch where the bunnies were going only to see a random mare with flowers as a cutie mark, pink coat with bleached yellow mane and tail, over dramatically react to the stampede and fainted on the spot. I rose a brow and crossed my arms as I watched the bunnies harmlessly charge around her and continue on their way throughout the town. I flew over to the passed out mare and dropped to my knees with a straight face.

"Hey." I said flatly as I poked her in the stomach. "Get up, they're gone." Hey, I saw this in the show and right now I have to see if she's really passed out.

After a few moments of poking an actually passed out mare, I stood up with a huff and looked up. The screaming of ponies had ceased and the slight tremors of the rabbit stampede had as well. But now as I looked around, I wasn't sure whether to make it out as a bad situation or a harmless one.

At almost everypony's garden or even small fields had been overrun by cute little bunny rabbits. The flowers being torn from their roots into the belly of the cuddly creatures was actually not too bothering to me. Since I don't have a garden, that doesn't apply to me. But since the rabbits ARE still causing some sort of havoc around town... *Sigh* I have to help gather them all up.

Before I had began looking for my first rabbit I heard rapid sounds of hoof stomping ground before a familiar sounding gasp followed after. I didn't bother turning around to see who it was. "Glad you could make it Twilight." I said flatly.

"Oh my Celestia, Nicholas what happened!?" My purple unicorn friend questioned.

I raised a hand and pointed to the pink mare who was still unconscious. "Well as you can see, something terrible and extremely horrifying just occurred." Twilight appeared in front of me and gazed at me with a frantic expression. "Can you tell me what it was!?" I opened my mouth to speak, but another voice decided to rudely butt into our conversation.

"The horror... the HORROR!" Both Twilight and I turned around to spot a white and red colored mare lying on the ground next to a pink and green mare. The first mare had cried out 'The HORROR' that we both heard, which made me roll my eyes again, and the second mare woke up as well. "A disaster, a horrible, horrible disaster!" She wailed.

"It was awful!" I spun around on my heels to see the mare that was _supposed_ to be knocked out, putting a hoof on her forehead like she just witnessed a traumatizing event. I crossed my arms and snorted while Twilight looked around. Her eyes held confusion as she tried to scan the tiniest bit of evidence that a disaster had struck. But upon finding nothing, Twilight shook her head slowly at the downed mares." But there's... nothing wrong awful going on." She said slowly.

"Actually Twilight," I said, gaining her attention. I bent down and picked up a rabbit while it was eating a flower. I held the rabbit in her face with a bored face. "THESE are the 'awful, horrible, horrible disaster!'" I imitated with a slight accent added to it and at the end a gasp that could only belong to a drama queen. I saw the mare in front of us give me an annoyed glare.

Twilight blinked. "I don't get it." I just sighed and held the rabbit closer to my chest with my right arm and placed my left arm on my hip. "Twilight before you say anything else, I need to say one thing. Help me gather up all the rabbits and I'll explain what happened." Twilight Sparkle only stared at me quizzically and began nodding slowly. Hey, it was still a sign saying she was gonna help me. But before I could even smile, the rabbit in my arms bit down on my right hand.

"Gah! Son of a-" I winced and dropped the 'innocent and adorable' little bunny. Twilight just stood in front of me and watched the little critter hop away while I nursed my hand. My eyes locked onto the bouncing ball of hair and I quickly reacted by jumping at it. "Get back here!" The rabbit had jumped to the side at the last second and only landed on my face, with nothing caught in my grasp.

_Pffft!_

I looked up to see the same bunny sticking out its tongue before giving a tiny laugh of mockery and racing away. I got up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. I sucked my teeth when I heard Twilight stifle a giggle. "Not another word Sparkle."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Oh Applejack, thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the Annual Rabbit Round-Up." Fluttershy thanked kindly as she walked into the small meadow filled with baby rabbits. Next to her was Applejack, who in turn, wasn't as happy as Fluttershy at the moment. Applejack dipped her head and scowled lightly. Next to her was Winona, trailing at her side and also looking around at all of the bunnies that hopped around. Other than Winona and Fluttershy being the only two happy ones of the group, it seemed Applejack had soon become a bit cranky if the scowl was anything to go by. _

_"Ugh, why are we doing this?" She asked, albeit a bit rudely. Fluttershy didn't look at it with too much attention before she stretched out her neck to look around at the beautiful scenery. _

_"Well," Fluttershy began. "Lots of new baby bunny have been born. So it's my job to get a count of all the new families." _

_Applejack gave a small snort at the yellow pegasus. "Fine, can we just get on with it?" _

_"Certainly. But remember," Applejack paused to look back at Fluttershy. "These are bunnies we're dealing with, not cows. They're a timid bunch and needed to be treated gently." She whispered the last of her words and Applejack narrowed her eyes at Fluttershy. "I do NOT need any directions on corralling critters! Right Winona!?" Applejack looked at her side and saw her family's brown and white colored dog, who happily barked back in agreement._

_Just as the bark escaped Winona's mouth, the sound had alerted all of the nearby baby bunnies, who in turn stopped what they were doing and looked up at the upcoming group of ponies. Some tilted their heads in curiosity while others had a small frown on their faces. _

_Fluttershy calmly trotted up to the group of bunnies and dipped her head down. Giving off a kind and gentle smile that brought some friendlier bunnies closer, Fluttershy started to speak. "Ok little bunnies, I need you to all gather here in the middle." She asked politely and bunnies looked at her before slowly hopping forward. That was until an orange hoof slammed into the ground, startling both Fluttershy and the newborns. Applejack stood tall with a strong, intimidating look on her face making most bunnies start to back away. "That's right, let's go bunnies! In the center! Hop to it!" Under the terrifying gaze of the orange cowpony, the bunnies quickly started to shake in fear, unable to move from their spots._

_Fluttershy sputtered quietly before she stood up and looked at Applejack with a surprised expression. "Applejack! What are you-"_

_Applejack looked down at a pair of bunnies who refused to start hopping and growled. "MOVE!" The sudden shout caused the bunnies to dash away in fear of their lives. Fluttershy almost stumbled when she felt tiny balls of fur run through her legs in a panic as well as her trying to understand what just happened. Applejack sucked her teeth as she watched the bunnies gather into a small herd and hop away frantically. "Swell. Just swell." She muttered before giving chase after the baby bunnies._

_Fluttershy blinked in surprised and held out a hoof. "Applejack wait!"_

_Choosing to ignore her friend calling her name, Applejack continued to dash towards the small herd of bunnies. Small bunnies that weren't nearby and didn't realize why the others were running stopped in the middle of the walkway and looked at each other in confusion. Soon after feeling slight tremors in the ground, the bunnies turned their heads quickly just in time to see Applejack run up to them yelling "Ring 'em up Winona!" The bunnies gave small squeals of terror before running away as well, but soon enough Applejack saw her dog jump out of the bushes with a few more bunnies that were hiding._

_Fluttershy flapped her wings overhead all of the chaos with her hooves covering her mouth. "Applejack, Winona, stop! You're scaring them!" _

_Applejack scoffed and continued her chase on a group of bunnies. "We know what we're doin'!" Applejack shouted back before putting her attention back on her 'cattle'. "Get along little bunnies!" Winona had joined in her owner's calls with a bark of her own to scare the bunnies into their intended directions. Pretty soon just like the duo planned, they had managed to gather up all the runaway bunnies into a small fence corner, where all the different colored creatures whimpered in fear at a growling Winona._

_As Winona bared her fangs warningly and Applejack panted as she trotted up, the bunnies began to clump together in a futile effort to hide from the two. Both pony and dog continued to slowly stalk near the group, bringing them closer together with each step. Applejack smirked. "Good, now that they're all gathered up..." Just before Applejack could finished her remark, one bunny who fell under the pressure gave a loud squeal that quickly alerted the others even more. Applejack flinched in surprise and Winona stopped growling while Fluttershy covered her eyes. "Oh no..."_

_Behind them, the fence started to bend slightly with all of the adding and moving weight of the bunny horde before it finally gave out. Bunnies, bunnies everywhere began to hop for their lives down the hills in a last ditch effort to escape their captors._

* * *

**Back to the Present... (Regular P.O.V.)**

"Nhg..." Applejack muttered weakly as she raised a leg and kicked it against a tree. "Keep... buckin'... just a... few more... must finish...harvesting!" Applejack panted heavily as she continued to tap the trunk's bark with her hoof. The apples hanging off the branches gave tiny shakes, but other than that they didn't fall. If Applejack weren't breathing so much she would've heard the sound of grass crunching over hooves and even shoes.

Walking and trotting up the small hill were Twilight and Nicholas, both with serious frowns on their face. Nicholas even had his arms crossed. As they both drew near to the exhausted cowpony, Applejack continued to mumble incoherent words under her breath until Twilight stopped right in front of her face. "Alright Applejack, you're apple bucking hasn't just caused you problems, it over-propelled a pegasus, practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrified bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies!" Twilight said, surprisingly all under one breath. After taking a few short breaths, Twilight continued to speak. "I don't care what you say, _you need help!_"

Nicholas sucked his teeth and moved his tail to point at the tired pony. "In other words, we're not gonna leave you alone until you agree with us AJ."

Applejack gave a tired glance at Twilight and a small glare towards Nicholas before she used up a good deal of her strength to kick the tree behind her. The apples violently shook under the branches that held them before the thin line that attached them snapped, allowing the apples to fall down and straight into the cowpony's baskets. Applejack perked up, looked back at the now filled baskets of apples before looking back with a smug grin. "Heh, no I don't!"

Twilight blinked in surprise at Applejack's sudden act of cockiness before the orange pony pointed outwards. Both she and Nicholas followed the hoof's direction, only to see countless trees lining up Apple Acres without a single apple resting beneath their branches. "I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres, without your help!" Nicholas turned his head back first to see Applejack's smug grin on her face. "How'd you like them apples?" She chuckled victoriously before Nicholas crossed his arms again and grinned. "Uh Applejack?"

"What?" Nicholas pointed to the left. Applejack followed point and saw Big Macintosh standing next to her with a sheepish smile. "Um, how do _you_ like _them_ apples?" The orange mare bit the insides of her cheeks as soon as she saw what Big Mac was referring to. And what he was referring to the a whole field of trees that DID have apples hanging on them, shiny and ready to be harvested.

Nicholas saw Applejack's eyes grow wide in shock and disbelief before he calmly walked up to her with a knowing smirk. "While I don't enjoy giving bad news, with all of these apples how are you gonna get them ready in time?" While Applejack was busy in her own little dazed world, Big Mac took the liberty of raising his brow. "Whaddya mean Nicholas?"

"Dude, tomorrow morning is the beginning Apple Buck Season." I declared making Mac's eyes increased just slightly. "I knew I was forgetting something." Mac muttered under his breath. "Yeah, I figured because it's 6:28 right now and as you can see," Nicholas lifted a thumb to point to the now turning orange and yellow sky. "The sun is setting." It seemed that Applejack managed to hear in her dazed state as she gave a groan and fell to the floor.

"But as I can see, you guys are really backed up." Nicholas scratched the back of his head, looking at the field of apple trees. He took a long intake of air. "... yeah."

"But I'm still injured so I can't buck any apples and Applejack here can't work anymore today. With all these apples still left over, there's no way we can finish in time." Big Macintosh pointed out. Nicholas gave a small hum and cupped his chin. "Maybe there is a way..." He mumbled to himself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I need your help." Applejack muttered, her whimpers calling Twilight over.

"Look Applejack, I totally respect the Apple family ways, but you-" Twilight paused and blinked her eyes in shock. "Wait, come again? What'd you say?"

"Yes Twilight, yes please I could really use your help." Applejack said dejectedly. She even clapped her hooves together in a prayer like manner as if she was asking God to fulfill her wish.

Twilight looked down at her friend with a smile. "Ooh, Applejack! You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that!" Applejack gave Twilight a tired sigh. She had just put away her pride to ask Twilight for assistance in her family business and with all of the work she did on her own, it had left her quite tired. She didn't even want to talk anymore and luckily for her Nicholas stepped forward to voice her thoughts. "But Twilight what are we gonna do? Apple Buck Season starts tomorrow as soon as the sun rises and with all the damage that the little bunny stampede created, everypony is busy with all of the repairs. Big Mac is injured, Applejack is too tired to even lift a hoof, what's you're idea?"

Twilight had wanted to reply with an actual answer, but with the facts that stacked up against her it proved challenging to find a suitable response. Twilight had opened her mouth to speak, but as soon as she did I raised my brow and she closed it. Applejack had started to sweat on the ground and Big Mac looked nervous himself. "I..." Twilight tried before she gave a defeated sigh. "I got nothing."

Applejack's eyes widened. "Nothing? But what about the apples!? We need those apples Twilight!"

Nicholas' purple friend took a step back as comments started barrage against her. She looked nervous and guilty before Nicholas raised his hands. "Well standing here and arguing over it won't help anypony. Big Mac still needs to recover from his injury and Applejack needs to rest." He declared and Applejack looked at him with pleading eyes. "But the apples-" Nicholas quickly stepped over to her and dipped his hands down.

Applejack gained a small blush when Nicholas's hand dug from beneath her and lifted her up into arms. "You. Need. Rest." Nicholas said with a glare that told Applejack to stop. After looking into his stare, Applejack gave a defeated breath of air before relaxing in his hold. "Don't worry, things will go fine tomorrow. I promise you." Nicholas mumbled and turned towards the direction of the barn. "C'mon, both you and Mac need some rest. Twilight and I need to help with the repairs." Applejack nodded back and after gesturing towards Mac, Nicholas looked back at Twilight as he walked.

"You can go back to Ponyville Twilight. I'll be there as soon as I drop off Applejack." Twilight looked at Nicholas with a hesitant look, but nonetheless she knew she was needed back at home. She gave nod before galloping off.

* * *

**Apple Buck Season Day**

Applejack's eyes slowly opened up as she awoke in her bed. The orange cowpony gave off a small yawn and smacked her lips as she sat up. After stretching out her limbs, her hooves were brought to her eyes to rub the sleepiness away. The room had been quiet except for the sound of singing birds outside. Applejack finally dropped her hooves to look around, only for her eyes travel to the sun light that had stretched across her bed and floor.

The cowpony had raised a questioning brow and followed the light to the source. The source being the window where the sunlight was originating from. Applejack just stared outside, or more specifically the sun that Celestia had raised over the horizon. After a few seconds of staring at the sun, Applejack's eyes widened in alarm before she stumbled in her blankets and eventually fell out of her bed. "Oh darn, oh darn, oh darn!" She repeated before finally battling off the covers that had ensnared her into a trap. The orange pony had stood up to her full height and ran out of the room in a rush, even distracted enough to have forgotten her hat that had been placed on the hook of the door.

Applejack had galloped down the hallway with anxiety written all over her face. She had galloped so fast that she didn't have time to stop when she saw Applebloom step outside of her room, rubbing an eye and yawning. Applejack didn't decrease her speed and managed to leap over her small sister and continue to the staircase. The small filly blinked in confusion when she thought she heard something, only to look side to side and not find anything out of the ordinary.

After Applejack had managed not to fall face first down the steps, she had raced passed the kitchen where her grandma had been working on breakfast. She had seen an orange blur speed by the kitchen door and called out Applejack's name, only for the mare to ignore her in return and make it for the barn's front door. Applejack skidded to a halt, pulling the carpet with her until she stopped right in front of the door. She panted lightly before reached up and turning the doorknob.

"Applejack!" The orange mare had flinched in surprise when she saw Pinkie's face suddenly appear in front of hers. "P-Pinkie!? What are you doing here?"

The pink mare had giggled and pulled her head back to give her orange friend some room to breathe. "Actually silly I'm not the only one here." Applejack blinked in confusion until Pinkie had pushed the door open more to show the rest of the Mane Six and Spike standing at the door with smiles. Applejack stood up and bounced lightly on her hooves, antsy like a filly. "S-Sorry girls, but I'm really in a hurry!"

Rarity gave a small chuckle and waved a hoof. "Oh don't be silly darling. We know you're worried about your job."

"But it's actually your job that we want to talk about." Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

Applejack looked at the blue pegasus with a raised brow. "What do you mean?" Applejack's eyes widened in realization before she got into Pinkie's face. "Did something happen to the apples!?"

Twilight shook her head. "Why don't you come out and see for yourself Applejack?" The purple unicorn suggested and after having the girls back away from the door, Applejack finally had enough room to run out without hesitation.

Only to freeze in her tracks.

"What the..." Applejack whispered in shock and Fluttershy walked up next to her first. She smiled and giggled at her friend's perplexed expression. "Yeah, it's amazing isn't it." Before her and the rest of the Mane Six were dozens over dozens of buckets filled with apples, spread out across the barns front yard. The tree of Apple Acres didn't have a single angle hanging from a branch as far as the eye could see. Applejack slowly walked forward and looked down at a bucket of apples. "But how is this possible? Half of the acre needed to be harvested..." Applejack turned back to the girls. "Who did this?"

Twilight started to walk away from the group and towards the wagon station of the barn. Applejack quickly followed behind and after following Twilight for a few seconds, they soon stopped at a wagon that held a few apples and had something long and black with an arrow tip hanging out from the side. Applejack quickly stood on the only empty bucket and looked inside the wagon. Inside sleeping on the collected apples was the town's human resident, Nicholas Burton.

The human gave off snores as he rested on the apples while Applejack looked at him in stunned silence. "You actually wouldn't believe it AJ." Rainbow Dash said, gaining her friend's attention. "At first when I was doing my nightly laps around Ponyville, I saw Nicholas flying over to your farm around 11 last night and I was like 'What was he doing up this late.'? So when I followed him, I saw him in Apple Acres kicking the apples off of trees like no tomorrow. He went back and forth to the barn to drop off the apples he collected and got new buckets. At first I wanted to help, but after doing so many laps I knew I wouldn't be much help if I was tired."

Fluttershy nodded and hovered up to see Nicholas herself. "I had noticed he was gone this morning when I went to the bathroom and noticed his sheets had been folded. To think he had left to work on the farm all night..." She giggled and lightly poked the sleeping teens cheek. Applejack had remained silent as each of her friends began praising and commenting on Nicholas' work. 'He stayed up all night to work on the farm when I was asleep?' Applejack thought to herself.

"Ok..." Applejack said aloud, earning everybody's attention on her. A smirk etched its way onto Applejack's face. Applejack reached over the wall of the wagon and nudged Nicholas' sides, slightly roughly.

After being nudged hard in the ribs, Nicholas grunted and opened his eyes. Only to close them back up when the sun's blinding rays were the first thing shining in his eyes. The teen clenched his eyelids shut before waiting long enough to squint. Through his squinting, he noticed the color of a blurry orange. As well as yellow, blue, purple, pink, and white. "Hey, hey Nick it's time to wake up." A young voice sounded into his ears and Nicholas started to open his eyes. "Spike? What are you doing in my room?"

"Uh," Spike laughed. "We're not in your room. Heck, we're not even in Fluttershy's cottage."

"Then where am I?" Nicholas asked just as his vision started to clear.

"My wagon." Applejack said, causing Nicholas to yelp in surprise and roll to the other side of the wagon. The teen looked at Applejack in shock before annoyance rolled over his features. "Applejack! Don't scare me like that!" He said angrily before sitting all the way up. Just as Nicholas was gonna say something else, he paused and finally took in her words. 'Wait, her wagon?' Nicholas thought in confusion before looked at his surroundings more clearly. He saw the farm, its trees, and all of the apple filled buckets. Nicholas wanted to asked why in the world he woke up in a wagon, but the memories of last night filled his head.

Nicholas' eyes went wide before he finally chuckled and scratched his cheek. "Oh yeah, now I remember."

"Nicholas, were you the one who bucked all of the apples?" Applejack asked, wanting to hear the answer from his own lips.

Nicholas grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Yup! All of the farm's apples are all accounted for AJ! I actually managed to get all of the apples before the sun even rose." He laughed and Applejack returned his smile. The orange mare backed away from the wagon just as Nicholas climbed out. The teen stretched out his body and looked around at his work. He nodded to himself and looked down at Twilight. "I did a lot more than I remember." He joked.

"But you still helped Applejack's family." Twilight informed. "You stayed up all night working on her farm and still managed to clear out the other half of Apple Acres in under 7 hours!"

"Thanks." Nicholas turned around to see Applejack. "Thanks for helping me."

Nicholas smiled at the mare and held out his hand. "Hey, that's what friends are for." Applejack looked at his hand for a moment before smirking and placing her hoof in it. "Yeah." After see Applejack shake Nicholas' hand in a show of their new friendship, Spike gave a small clap of congratulations before reached behind him and pulling out a plate of muffins. "I say we celebrate. After all, it was a close call and I think Nicholas deserves a party." Spike declared before eating one muffin.

Nicholas was about to agree, especially Pinkie Pie, that was until both noticed what kind of muffins Spike was eating. "Uh Spike?" Nicholas asked slowly, stepping closer towards the small dragon. "Aren't those the poisoned muffins from yesterday?" Spike chewed the piece he bit off and swallowed with a satisfied sigh. "Yup! You want one?" He asked, grabbing a muffin and raising it to Nicholas. The teen raised his hands to disagree and Pinkie stuck her tongue out. "Ew Spike! I threw those in the trash!"

The girls and boy started to back away and Spike laughed. "Oh, but try it guys. They're delicious!" Nicholas shook his head and started to walk away. "C'mon, we're going to a breakfast shop." The girls started to nod and follow Nicholas, with Spike trailing behind with the muffins. "Guys! C'mon, try one."

"No!"

Spike laughed and licked his lips. "Ok. More for me!" He said just before biting another dead muffin.

* * *

**And there's the latest update! Finally the first episode of MLP I chose for this story is done! And it only took 5 chapters! This is gonna take a while. Anyway tell me what you think and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**What will happen next!?**

**Will Nicholas and Applejack's friendship last!?**

**Will Spike get the shits!? **

**Find out next time! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. First Day of School

**Hello everybody, as you can see I updated again, but this time quicker than last time! Now I know you guys want to see more of my story as time goes on, like going by episodes. Well for this chapter and the next few I'm gonna go by it by giving a little background check on Nicholas' abilities, how he got to fly, and his days at school where Celestia enrolled him in. Hope you all see to it!**

**(By the way, for all those who keep mentioning lemons I'm still thinking about those. I might be bad at lemons so I might make it Human x Pony/Human hybrid. Message me for any information if you want this or still want me to try Human x Pony.)**

**Anyway, let's see if you guys remember what happened last time!**

**1.) Applejack and Twilight had another argument!**

**2.) Applejack served Pinkie Pie's 'Baked Bads' and sent everyone to the ER!**

**3.) Nicholas explained to Twilight what happened that was 'Horrible, Horrible' and thought it was very '_Bunny'_ (See what I did there)**

**4.) Applejack finally collapsed and asked for Twilight's help.**

**5.) Nicholas stayed up all night and properly prepared Sweet Apple Acres for Apple Buck Season.**

**6.) He and Applejack finally became friends and Spike got the shits!**

**But that doesn't matter cause we going back in time! Before Nicholas even got control of his magic! Blast to the past when Nicholas gets educated! Here... we... GO!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MLP:FiM**

* * *

**Chapter 16: First Day of School (Nicholas' P.O.V.)**

"... olas... Nicholas...? Nicholas, please wake up..." A soft voice cooed into my ears, slowly pulling me away from the depths of my slumber and almost forcing me to open my eyes.

I gave a low groan and lazily swatted my hand to rid myself of the noise. I felt something graze my fingers, feather I think, before my hand dropped down on my pillow. As I tried to fall back asleep, I heard a small huff and felt something nudge me in the side. I didn't react until the nudging turned into small, light jabs into my ribs. "Nicholas wake up!"

I slowly blinked open my eyes and the first thing I saw was a smiling Fluttershy. "Oh, you're finally awake." Fluttershy said, but her words came a bit dull. I as still a bit out of it from being so tired and my eyes rolled up. They were almost back under my eyelids until I saw light shining through the window. I sat up with wide eyes when I realized I was late for my job at Sweet Apple Acres. Fluttershy flinched in surprise at my sudden awake.

"Oh crap!" I sucked my teeth and kicked the covered off of my legs. "Applejack's gonna be sooo mad." I didn't even pay any mind to Fluttershy as I quickly ran over to a dresser and looked through my clothes.

"Uh Nick...?" Fluttershy called softly.

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" I repeated under my breath as I picked out my shirt.

"Nick?" Fluttershy tried again as I pulled out a pair of shorts.

"Why didn't my alarm go off!?" I picked out a pair of clean socks and I finally grabbed a pair of boxers. Without hesitating, my hands went down to the boxers I was currently wearing and the thumbs went under the fabric...

"Nicholas!" Fluttershy exclaimed aloud, finally catching my attention. I turned to see a blushing Fluttershy with her hooves covering her eyes. "Huh?" I said dumbly, just realizing now that Fluttershy was in the room. "Oh hey Fluttershy, when did you get here?" I asked with a sheepish chuckle.

Fluttershy hesitated to lower one of her hooves from her eyes. "I was just waking you up remember?"

"Oh yeah, thanks by the way. I didn't want to be late for Sweet Apple Acres." I thanked only to see Fluttershy shake her head.

"No, if you were paying attention to me," She finally showed her eyes and pointed to a corner where a brown backpack stayed... resting atop of folders and notebooks... "You'd learn that today is the day you start school." My eyes slowly traveled from Fluttershy to the school supplies then back to Fluttershy again. "Say what now?" I asked flatly.

"Don't you remember at the ceremony? Princess Celestia said she'd enroll you into school." Fluttershy reminded and I dropped the clothes in my hands. Oh crap... I didn't think she was serious! I gave Fluttershy a nervous smile. "B-But what about the farm-"

"Applejack said it's alright as long as you work it off tomorrow." Fluttershy finished. I watched Fluttershy trot to the door and open it. "Now, hurry and get dressed. Breakfast is waiting downstairs and I don't want you to be late for your first day." With that, Fluttershy closed the door and the sounds of her hooves walking down stairs grew distant.

I just stood next to the dresser in my pajama pants. I looked at the brown book-bag and my tail drooped low. "Oh no..." My jaw dropped.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked nervously, prodding at a piece of pancake with a fork.

Fluttershy looked up at me with an arched brow while she ate. "I'm pretty smart. I'm sure I don't need to go to school." Even if I tried to convince her that I didn't need to, I already knew Fluttershy would still force me to go.

I mean Celestia _was_ the one who allowed me to enroll so of course she'd be adamant about it. "Come on Nicholas, school isn't that bad. I'm sure you'll learn quickly." Fluttershy tried, only for me to shake my head. I don't have any trouble learning things, especially anything academic. And I'm pretty sure I won't fail anything in 5th grade. If the studies here are like the ones back at home, then I've already passed.

"It's not the learning I'm worried about, Shy." I looked left and right for a certain little *Cough* Devil *Cough* I mean bunny rabbit before I leaned across the table. I cupped my mouth with a hand. "I'm worried about how I'll fit in." I whispered. That made Fluttershy stop eating her pancakes.

"Is that what you're so scared of?" I nodded. "But why? Are you thinking you'll get bullied?"

"No, it's not bullying." Tch, as if I'd let little kids bully me. I rubbed the back of my neck and leaned on my elbow. "I just don't think me, a teenage mutated human, fits with colts and fillies. Somepony is bound to crack jokes about me." I pointed out. Fluttershy took a gulp of her orange juice and sighed.

"Nicholas, don't worry about it." Fluttershy said calmly and reassuringly. "Nopony is going to make fun of the way you look. And if they do, talk to a teacher. I'm sure Cheerilee will listen and do something about it." I wanted to say something else, but Fluttershy was right. All I have to do is keep a cool head and block out the negativity. I sighed and nodded, earning a smile in return.

Fluttershy drank the last of her juice and got up to put away the dishes. "Good, now quickly eat or else you'll be late for your first day."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Okay, okay." I grabbed my fork and started to wolf down the pancakes. Ooh, I wish I had more time to eat. Her pancakes are so delicious~

* * *

I flapped my wings just as I hoped from one roof to another. I had a content smile stretching across my face. Oh it felt amazing! Sure I still couldn't fly like Rainbow Dash or even Fluttershy, but being able to bounce and glide still proved to be entertaining and helpful. Feeling the wind brush against my skin and feeling almost weightless was like a dream! I gave a laugh as I landed on a random building and looked down.

Ponyville's schoolhouse was just across in front of me. And surprisingly, it was bigger than I thought. The school was just as big as a normal middle school, probably even bigger. There was a field with a built in playground, most likely for the younger kids, and not far from it was a large track circle. I snorted in amusement. "I guess they have Track here? Or maybe that's just for kids to race for fun." I shrugged.

No point in daydreaming about what it the school could hold when I could just jump down and see for myself.

**_Ding, Ding! Ding, Ding!_**

Especially if the bell was already ringing and kids were already swarming into the school.

I immediately jumped down and flapped my wings, gliding down towards the field. Just making it over the fence and letting my feet touch the ground, I had already bolted towards the main entrance. I was about to race through the doors until I saw a certain pink mare holding the door open for colts and fillies.

I skidded to a halt right before the doors. "Miss Cheerilee?" I called, seeing the teacher let the last filly gallop by her before trotting towards me. I nodded with a smile. "Good morning." Cheerilee nodded back to me and looked up to me.

"Hello Nicholas. I take it Celestia's request to enroll you wasn't a lie?" She asked, leaning to the side and giving my bag a small glance.

"Yup, I'm here to learn." I chuckled, waving a fist in false enthusiasm and giving a small "Wahoo!"

Cheerilee giggled and took a step towards the door. "Good to know. Now why don't we get you to class so you won't be late?" I quickly leaned forward and grabbed the doorknob, pulling the door open and gesturing forward. "Ladies first." I smirked.

"How kind of you." Cheerilee laughed as she walked in with me following after. As we walked down the hallways where kids were still filing into their classrooms, Cheerilee looked at me with a raised brow. "So mind telling me what classes you have? I'm sure I can help if you get confused with your schedule." I rolled my eyes and pulled out a paper from my pocket. After unfolding it, my eyes quickly scanned the paper's contents. "It says I have, in this order, Reading, Math, Social Studies, Art, Science, and Gym. I think I have Lunch after Social Studies."

Wow, for an Elementary School, they sure do have lots of courses all at once.

"Oh you have Reading Class? Which teacher do you have?" Cheerilee gave me a large smile, a smile that made me a bit suspicious. I narrowed my eyes on my paper before I blinked in surprise. Giving small chuckles, I looked down at the pink mare. "You asked for me to be in your class, didn't you?" Cheerilee tried to conceal an excited squeal before she quickened her pace down the hall.

"Come on, my class is just down the hall!" Cheerilee called. I jogged after her and I thought I heard "She really placed him in my class! Thank you Princess!" through her giggling. I shook my head with an entertained grin. Hopefully my days in this school will be interesting. Especially if Cheerilee is my teacher...

And speaking of my teacher, I saw Cheerilee walk through a through. Guessing it was her classroom, and proved to be correct, I followed her inside and immediately saw a large group of kids staring at me in awe. Cheerilee walked in front of her desk and motioned me to come closer. "Now class, I have very exciting news! As you all must've heard, we're having a new student join us today." Cheerilee's eyes drifted towards me as a hint.

"What!?" I almost flinch at the sudden shout, but I still turned on reflex. The first thing I saw when I looked towards the seated ponies was one familiar orange filly with a purple mane who was standing up on her chair. "Nick is the new student!?" The smile on Scootaloo's face looked like an actual threat to split her face in half. "That's so cool!"

I waved at the squealing filly with a grin. I have class with Scoots? From this point on I've officially decided I love this class. "Scootaloo I know you're excited, but can you place take your seat?" Cheerilee asked, but even I know that as a teacher it didn't matter how she said it. It was either you do it or get the hell out of her class. And it seemed Scootaloo knows that as well when she sat back into her seat without hesitation.

"Thank you. Now," Cheerilee turned back to me and gave me another one of her kind smiles. "Would you like to properly introduce yourself? I'm sure there's a few colts and fillies in here that don't know who you are." It didn't help me that I found visible proof in Cheerilee's theory. In a few seats, I could see ponies trembling just at the sight of me. I frowned.

Guess there _were_ ponies that didn't attend that ceremony, especially the young ones. (Hehe, guess Pinkie Pie was wrong about accounting everypony in Ponyville at the cerermony) Not surprised seeing as how parents could be very strict about bed-times, especially if it was a choice between safely resting in a bed at home vs. going to a ceremony to welcome a mutated omnivore from another universe that played songs with Vinyl that were clearly still too adult for kids even when censored. I think I'd pick the later if that was the case.

Still didn't help me. Especially when it brings back my worries of being called a freak or monster.

I shook my head to rid myself of negative thoughts and I took a few steps to align myself to the center front of the room. Standing tall in front of the class, I put on a confident smirk and pointed to my face with a thumb. "The name's Nicholas Burton!" I started off strongly. It was only expected from me if I wanted to seem like loud and outgoing person. But I guess the nervous ponies didn't get the memo and shook more in their seats. "I'm sure not all of you had met me, but I just want to clear some things up. 1.) I'm a human being, a special kind of human. 2.) I'm a harmless fellow who just wants to make friends. 3.) And finally, I'm a pretty funny guy once you get to know me."

"Now," I looked around the room with an arched brow. "Anypony have any questions?"

A very light pink colored filly raised her hand. "Yes, my friend and I," She motioned between herself and another grey colored filly. "would like to know if you have any sort of disease." I blinked in surprise. Didn't expect that, but who was this filly-"Diamond Tiara! That's not very nice!" Cheerilee scolded from her desk, giving the tiara wearing filly a stern glare. Oh, now I remember.

This was _the_ Diamond Tiara and next to her was... Silver Spoon? Yeah, these two were the rich/arrogant type of fillies that liked to bully others. Others such as Scootaloo and her friends.

"What? It's an appropriate question. He _did_ say he was special human, whatever that is." Diamond muttered the last part and I felt a bit insulted at the jab about what a human was. I mean I AM standing in front of her aren't I?

"It wasn't appropriate to ask such a question! Apologize to Nicholas!" I really didn't want to cause such a scene on the first HOUR of school so I just raised my hands. Diamond stopped herself just before she could say something to defend herself/insult me again I bet. "No, it's okay Miss Cheerilee. It's fine that she asked that. After all, that got me thinking... what if I did have some sort of disease?" I hummed, tapping my chin in thought.

I turned away from the class of startled kids and winked at Cheerilee to tell her I was playing around. It was a good thing too because it did look like she was gonna play the 'protect the kids first' act. I looked back to Diamond and shrugged in fake innocence. "I guess I should thank you, maybe I'll ask Twilight to check me after school."

"W-What you aren't going to go and get checked now?" Diamond tried to keep a calm expression, but the stutter at the beginning let me see right through her. I took a step closer and the ponies in the front row backed up in their seats. Diamond moved back too, but I guess she still felt safe since she was closer to the back of the class. "Well it's not like anypony got sick when I hugged them. I think I'm fine." I forced out a few fake coughs. "For now I guess."

Diamond Tiara and Silver's Spoon's eyes widened, but they didn't say anything else. Their faces clearly said that they wanted to get away from me as far as possible. I gave a sly wink towards Scootaloo, who was trying not to laugh her ass off in her seat and blow my cover. "Well, I guess since there's no other questions I can take my seat?" I asked.

Cheerilee put a hoof to her mouth and 'coughed'. I could hear her giggles while I was talking. "Uh yeah, pick any seat you'd like."

I nodded and looked at the remaining empty seats of the classroom. In the front row, second to left was an empty seat. In the back center, there was another seat and next to a scared Diamond was the last empty chair. I could see her eyes flicker back and forth from me to the seat next to her. Ooh, while it's tempting to get under a bully's skin I want to sit near Scootaloo where I'll actually have a friend. That and since I'm so big, sitting in the front row would take up all of the vision of the ponies behind me. So I guess the back center seat was the only other option.

I cut through the rows of desks to my chosen seat, purposely going near Diamond Tiara to trick her into thinking I was going to sit next to her. But just as I reached my seat, I stood still and looked down. "Is something wrong?" Cheerilee asked as she looked through a small stack of papers.

"Um, yeah..." I bent down and picked up a very tiny chair. "This chair is way too small for me." I laughed, making Cheerilee giggle again at the 'tiny' problem.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll go find something you can sit on-"

"No, no it's fine. I'm big enough where I can sit on the floor and still see." I informed, placing the chair aside and kneeling down. I saw Scootaloo roll her eyes when I paused and used my tail to brush away the dirt before sitting down. I couldn't help, but make that joke.

As I began taking off my bag, I heard Cheerilee begin calling off names from an attendance paper. I unzipped my bag and reached for an empty folder. Just as I was about to pull out a blue colored folder, I saw a pencil drop to the floor in front of me. I picked it up and looked up to find a brown colt wearing a rainbow colored hat with propeller blades spinning at the top. He had some sort of game in his hooves that said 'Paused' on the screen. Must have knocked it off with his elbow or something when he was playing. "I believe this is yours?" I chuckled and saw the colt smile.

"Yeah, thanks Ni-Niho-Nickel...?" He struggled and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that hard to pronounce my name, was it?

"It's Nicholas." I grinned and placed the pencil down on his desk. "You?" The auburn hair colored colt resumed his game. "Button Mash." He said and I snorted. Kinda made sense for that to be his name when I'm staring at him literally jackhammer the buttons on the game. Why was he going so hard on Pac-Pony I have no idea.

I opened my folder for a piece of paper and pulled out my own pencil from my pocket. I gave him a side glance. "You know, you don't look scared like Diamond and her friend are. Mind telling me why?" I couldn't help, but ask. Button sighed as he played his game. "I heard about you already from my dad because he went to ceremony hosted by Princess Celestia herself. But I couldn't go meet you in person because my dad grounded me for my grades being so low."

"And you playing your games in school is gonna help?" I deadpanned. Button snorted and smirked as he got a power up in his game. "Hey, I can multitask. But I focus on my games more." I rolled my eyes. Kinda sounded like myself as a kid until I tried to play around too much and almost flunked.

"But you still don't seem really all that surprised about seeing the town human in the flesh."

"That's because my mom decided to take pity on me and bring a video camera to the record everything that happened." I knew I saw something red blinking out of the corner of my eye! I thought it was Vinyl's tech making a harmless laser-show. "I saw everything from when you talked to the audience at the beginning, then after my mother took a break, she started record again all the way until I saw you walk out in tears. I wanted to ask you what happened by the way."

"S-Sorry, but I don't like talking about it too much." I said a bit somberly.

"It's okay. And nice songs you played by the way. Sad my mom doesn't want me listening to songs like those." Both Button Mash and I chuckled. "I can relate, my dad didn't let me listen to rap until I was 12 years old." Our chuckles turned into laughter. I didn't know there was a colt version of me in school. It's weird like looking in a mirror and seeing yourself for the first time-

I stopped and looked to the corner of my eye.

A few seats away from us, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were giving me the evil eye. "Ugh, how dare that disgusting creature sit near us. And attend school nonetheless." Diamond growled and Silver Spoon nodded with a huff. Adjusting her glasses, Silver Spoon gave me a hard stare. "He should be expelled just for being near us!" At this point, I'm not even sure anymore if it's a good thing or a bad thing too have sharp hearing.

My right ear twitched when I heard the rich duo continue to insult me behind my back. I groaned in annoyance and crossed my arms. "What's wrong?" Button asked before I sighed.

"Tiara and Spoon are cracking jokes about me." I muttered. I guess I was right about the 'I'm a mutated human among colts and fillies' prediction. Too bad I didn't feel very victorious. Button blinked before going back to his game. "Why not tell Miss Cheerilee?"

I snorted. "Trust me, I know how these things go. Bullies; either tell a teacher to get them to back off or let them bully you in fear. Either way, they won't stop unless..." I trailed off on my words and started to think. So far Cheerilee sees me as the nice guy who won't do any harm... A grin slowly spread across my face. Button Mash looked at me with a questioning frown before I put a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. Let's see how they like it when _I_ bully _them._

I looked back towards my tail and watched it slowly stretch outwards. Smoothly avoiding any attention, my tail managed to slither through the legs of desk, chairs, and ponies alike until they reached my intended target. I didn't hesitate when my tail coiled around the leg of a chair and yanked it enough to tip over. Everyone heard a yelp of surprise and saw Diamond Tiara fall into Silver Spoon, pushing her towards the floor. After both fillies had fallen on 'accident' I quickly retracted my tail and snickered. I looked back to see a laughing Button Mash and tried to shush him, all the while chuckling too.

"Nick!" I opened an eye to see a grinning Scootaloo looking back in her seat. I know she had seen what I did if she nodded at me with the happiest smile I've ever seen her make.

"H-Huh? Wha!?" Diamond Tiara gasped as she quickly pushed herself off of Silver Spoon and looked around in shock. Silver Spoon remained on the floor, groaning after she had felt the full impact of Diamond's head colliding with hers as she was tackled to the ground. "T-That wasn't my fault!" She blushed in embarrassment, earning more giggles of amusement from other students.

"Diamond Tiara, what have I told you about how you sit? You could have hurt Silver Spoon!" Cheerilee said sternly, making Diamond's blush turn a bit darker. Picking up her chair, Diamond didn't even bother to help up her friend as she sat back down. She must've heard my chuckling because she turned towards me and gave me the hardest glare she could make. Not even fazing me in the slightest, I stuck my tongue out just to tease her more.

"Nicholas Burton!" I heard Cheerilee call, making me bite my tongue in reflex. I winced and pulled it back in before looking at my teacher. "Y-Yeah?" I saw her holding up the attendance sheet with a smile before calling out another name. I breathed in relief and leaned back against the wall. Good, she was just reading off the last of the names.

I could still feel Diamond's glare hitting me from the sides. Lazily, all I did was turn towards her and a now sitting Silver Spoon with a waving tail. Both of their eyes widened in realization before narrowing into heated stares. They didn't say anything else besides turning in their seats with an angry huff. Button Mash, Scootaloo and I chuckled at their little fits before Scootaloo started to whisper, "Now you have them coming after you. Good luck." I rolled my eyes and grinned as Cheerilee stood up to begin her lesson.

As long as they weren't picking on her when I'm around, I don't really care. These girls need to know that picking on others will only bite them in the ass, aka me. But if they want to keep going, I won't say otherwise. I'll just keep going until I'm caught. I sat up and grabbed a pencil to begin with the warm up. But as long as Cheerilee thinks I'm the innocent new student, thing's start going my way.

Aw, it felt good to get back at someone and not get in trouble for it.

* * *

**There's the latest chapter guys! Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long because, as a reminder I keep saying to people, I AM in fact working on multiple stories at once so please don't get impatient. It is easy to get writer's block for me and sometimes I get confused with what I'm typing, so please wait for me. **

**Now before I go, the next chapter is gonna be a mash-up of two! Nicholas' training with magic finally begins and his flight lessons with Rainbow Dash come to an end! Hope you guys stay tuned! Useless Questions?**

**Will Nicholas get straight A's!?**

**Will Diamond Tiara get her revenge on our favorite hero!?**

**Will Button get the High Score to Pac-Pony!? **

**Who really gives fuck!?**

**Find out soon! REVIEW!**


	17. Flapping Wings and Pleasant Dreams (1)

**Wassup my loyal subjects! I have returned with the latest update of Unexpected Turn of Events! Now, I know you guys don't care about me so let's learn what happened in the last chapter shall we? **

**1.) Nicholas shared his worries about fitting in with Fluttershy.**

**2.) Nicholas made it to school and met Cheerilee.**

**3.) Learned Cheerilee practically bribed Celestia to have Nicholas join her classes!**

**4.) Diamond Tiara insists he has a disease! **

**5.) Nicholas meets Button Mash!**

**6.) Tipped over Diamond's chair and took out two _ponies_ with one _tail!_ **

**7.) Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own MLP:FiM**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Flapping Wings and Pleasant Dreams! (1)**

**_Ring, Ring, Ring!_**

"Heh, well today had been an interesting day." I grinned, slipping my arms into the straps of my book-bag and standing up. I watched kids rush out through the doors in a rush, practically screaming what they were planning to do. I chuckled, walking out of the room instead of running like all of the others did. I raised a hand and looked back to my Gym Teacher, Heavy Hitter, with a grin. "See ya tomorrow Mr. Hitter!"

The large gray Unicorn with a whistle around his neck smiled as he used his magic to lift up all of the basketballs that littered the ground. "Have a nice day, Nicholas." I nodded and jogged down the hallway, to the main doors where kids continued to flow out like mini tidal waves. My smile grew bigger as the sunlight began to get brighter, my feet picking up in speed.

As if a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders, I jumped out the door with a loud cheer, startling a few random ponies near me. "AW YEAH! SCHOOL'S OUT!" I laughed, flapping my wings in excitement and hovering to a nearby tree. I heard laughter from a group of children as I hugged the tree with a goofy smile.

"Actually, it's not the last day of school. It's only Monday." I heard, looking down to see a group of fillies, 2 of which I knew already; Scootaloo and Applebloom. The third filly was an awestruck looking white colored Unicorn with a purple curly mane. I smirked and slid down the tree, using my tail to wrap around a branch and hanging upside down.

I placed a hand on my chin and hummed. "I guess you're right, Scoots." I looked at the third member of their group with a smile. "And who do we have here?" I asked in feigned ignorance. Everybody knew the names of the CMC; Scootaloo, Applebloom, and-

"Sweetie Belle!" The unicorn yipped happily, stepping up closely in excitement. I gave a slightly nervous smile when her horn got a bit too close to my eyes.

"Well Sweetie Belle, it's nice to meet you. This your friend Scoots?" I asked again. Scoots rolled her eyes.

"No, she's just a random filly fan of yours." Scootaloo said sarcastically. I scratched my chin again.

"So you're half telling the truth?" I said slowly, eyes narrowing on the orange pegasus. Scootaloo placed a hoof on my nose and gently pushed me back and forth like a swing. "Yes, she's my friend and she's always wanted to meet you since you showed up at Ponyville." I wriggled my nose under her hoof, making her snicker and take it off. I chuckled until I came to notice the absence of one filly. A certain red haired earth pony.

I looked around with an arched brow. "Hey, where's Applebloom?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stopped to look at each other before looking back at me with quizzical looks. "Who's that?" Scootaloo asked, making me blink in surprise. However before I opened my mouth, I kept it closed when I realized a particular event in the MLP series. An even that caused Applebloom to meet Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. And having two confused fillies stare at me like I grew a second head proved my suspicions.

It didn't happen yet. And as much as I wanted to have them meet, I can't rush the episodes even if I wanted to. Celestia specifically said not to interfere with how things progress unless things go to shit.

That and Applejack would always attack me the second I even blink at her sister.

I shook my head. "Nah, nevermind. Forget that I even asked." I persuaded to the two fillies. My tail let go of the branch and I used a hand to keep myself from falling on my head, maneuvering my body into a sitting position. I placed my elbows on both of my knees and rested my chin on my hands, an interested smile stretching across my face. "Now, anything interesting happen today that might give a few laughs?"

Scootaloo gave a sly grin towards me. "Other than getting back at Diamond Tiara?" I smirked and bumped Scootaloo's hoof with a fist.

"Wait what happened with Diamond Tiara?" Sweetie Belle asked, clueless to what happened in Reading Class.

I leaned against the tree trunk with my arms resting behind my head. "Oh nothing, other than scaring Diamond into thinking I'm a 'dangerously diseased mutant' and making her fall out of her seat and butting heads with Silver Spoon." I tickled Sweetie's nose with the tip of my tail, hinting to her as to how Diamond Tiara 'accidentally' fell into her friend.

The small unicorn's giggles turned into laughter when Scootaloo explained what exactly happened the second I stepped foot into the classroom.

"Are you serious!?" Sweetie Belle laughed, trying to catch her breath. Both Scootaloo and I nodded our heads, matching smirks on our faces.

"By the way you're laughing, I take it you don't like Diamond Tiara too much?" Sweetie shook her head.

"Not at all! I for one, think it's good that you're getting back at her!" Sweetie's smile slowly diminished as she gestured to the spot on her flank, a blank spot where a Cutie Mark was to cover up. "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon having been making fun of Scootaloo and I for not having our Cutie Marks like they do. They've been bullying us for years!"

Scootaloo nodded, looking at her blank flank as well with a frown is disdain. They looked angry at the fact of not having Cutie Marks like they wanted before turning to me with returning smiles. "But now that you're here they'll finally get a taste of their own medicine!" Scootaloo declared.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Look, I know you girls like that I'm not afraid to fight back," The girls' happy expressions faltered slightly. "But I'm not gonna fight your own problems unless they either get out of control or if they directly involved me. You girls will have to learn how to deal with Diamond Tiara yourselves." Finally the smiles left both fillies' faces as they looked down, making me frown as well.

I put my hands on their heads, avoiding Sweetie Belle's horn, and a mischievous smirk. "But hey," They looked up. "Doesn't mean I won't have 'fun' with Diamond Tiara from time to time." Having cheered up and completely oblivious to the obvious hidden sexual meaning in such a joke, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle both jumped on me. Feeling their forelegs squeeze my rips in a hug, I laughed and hugged them back; an arm for each filly. All three of us were laughing until Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's laughter dimmed down to chuckles/groans when I playfully added a bit more force into the hugging.

Letting go of both fillies when I felt tiny hooves push against my chest, I watched in amusement as Scoots and Sweetie panted as if they were trying to catch their breaths. Scootaloo gave me a mock glare and I rolled my eyes before putting my arms back behind my head.

"So back to the topic of school events... anything interesting?"

Scootaloo looked into the sky and rubbed her chin, trying to remember. And it looked like Sweetie Belle had already found something to talk about if her bouncing was anything to go by. "Oh yeah! My History teacher, Old News, fell asleep again in the middle of a lesson again!" I snorted at the name, thinking it a perfect fit to being a teacher that teaches history of all things.

"Really? Shouldn't a History teacher be immune to boring, well, history?"

"No it's not that, she really enjoys her job. It's just that she's really old, like 65 years old and she falls asleep sometimes." Sweetie Bell said.

I actually think that if I had a teacher that fell asleep back in High School, they'd have a _very_ rude and most likely loud wake up call. The same thing happened to my Biology teacher in 9th grade. He was going over the differences between Homogeneous and Heterogeneous cells and when he literally fell asleep standing up, one of my classmates took the liberty of waking him up his way. And because he was the one student that hated my teacher the most, my entire class knew it wasn't going to be a very nice method.

And we were right.

He managed to pants my teacher in front of everybody and clapped in his face, startling the man enough to make him trip over his own pants and flip out on the ground.

To say I was simply laughing was an understatement. I was DYING with tears in my eyes.

While that may seem messed up, I did have a grudge on my teacher for giving me a 0 on a project because I was sick the due date of the assignment. That and I'd laugh anyway. Seeing a man with his pants tangles around his ankles flipping around on the ground is pretty hilarious by my standards.

"And what about you Scoots? Got anything?" I asked, looking at the orange filly.

Scootaloo shook her head. "I've got nothing other than seeing you pull Diamond's chair." She couldn't stop herself from laughing again. "That probably was the most interesting thing that happened today anyway!"

Trying to keep her giggles under control, Sweetie Belle looked at me with curious eyes. "So Nicholas, what about you? Got anything funny to tell?"

I hummed and rubbed my chin as if I was digging for gold in my head. Well nothing really happened during school, just a typical first day of school where I made enemies out of 2 fillies and made 2 friends as well. Yup, the normal stuff. Although, I could tell them that I was starting to learn magic and almost blew a hole through Fluttershy's wall... nah, don't wanna risk gossip being spread from Sweetie Belle's lips to Rarity and then Rarity telling Fluttershy.

Then Fluttershy would put together the pieces of findings a burning birds nest and why I was sweating up a storm while she was trying to calm down the birds when they came back home.

Other than that, I guess I really didn't have much to tell.

Plus, I wouldn't have had any time to say anything anyway. Looking passed both Scootaloo and Sweetie, I saw Rainbow Dash and Rarity walking through the large crowd of ponies.

"Sweetie Belle! Where are you darling?" Rarity called.

"Hey squirt, you around here?" Rainbow shouted just as both fillies looked for whoever was calling them.

Seeing that us sitting under the schoolyard tree, Rainbow Dash hovered above the ground and Rarity lightly jogged towards us. "Oh there you are!" Rarity stopping in front of her little sister. "I thought I told you always wait at the bottom of the doors. That way it'll be easier for me to find you."

"Sorry," Sweetie Belle said, a bit guilty. "but when Scootaloo told me Nicholas was coming to our school I just had to meet him!"

I chuckled and stood up. "I am pretty amazing aren't I?" I said, raising and lowering my eyebrows in a joking manner.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Yeah right..." She muttered before looking down at Scootaloo. "So Scoots, ready to go home?" The orange filly nodded and her smile widened in excitement. "Hey Rainbow Dash, are you gonna help me learn how to fly today?" My blue friend gave a sheepish smile and gestured a hoof to me.

"Sorry squirt, but I have my hooves full with this guy over here." Scootaloo's smile dropped. "But don't worry, I'll make time to hang with you today. How does 6 sound?"

Now that I noticed the time, school did let out at 3 o'clock. So if Rainbow says 6 then that means I'll have less than 3 hours for flying lessons today before she goes to Scoots. But I guess I have the better time because the sun starts to set around 7:45. That means Scootaloo will have even less than me. Wow, I feel a bit guilty that I'm taking up her time to hang out with her idol.

"Don't worry Scoots, I'll help teach you how to fly whenever Rainbow can't." I tried to reassure, earning surprised looks from both pegasi.

"Really? You," Rainbow Dash pointed at me. "Teach her?" Her hoof pointed to Scootaloo.

"Yeah, so what? Think I can't help her fly?" I huffed, feeling a bit insulted. Rainbow Dash stifled a few chuckles, but didn't say anything. Oh yeah, real helpful Rainbow.

"Don't be so rude Rainbow Dash," Rarity lightly scolded, smiling at me. "I think Nicholas can do it if he tries his best."

"Alright, alright." Rainbow Dash drawled, lazily rolling a blue hoof.

Scootaloo scampered to my feet, a wide and overly excited smile that actually looked like it threatened to split her face in half. "Are you really gonna teach me how to fly!?"

I kneeled down and gave her a confident smirk, a thumbs up to add effect. "If I can learn how to hover a foot off the ground on the first day of flight lessons and modify RD's methods to learn how to 'bounce', then I think I can teach you without problem."

I felt Scootaloo wrap her forelegs around my right leg in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted repeatedly.

"Aw, that's so nice of you Nicholas." Rarity lightly teased with a giggling Sweetie Belle. "Maybe when you start practicing your magic, you can help teach Sweetie Belle too?" I wasn't sure if she was joking or serious, but it really didn't bother me. I'd gladly help teach both fillies! It'd help me feel achieved at life.

However I believe Sweetie Belle took it too seriously once the words flew from her older sister's mouth. Just like Scootaloo, I found the young unicorn at my legs with the same 'You're the best thing that ever happened to me' sorta smile. "You can use magic!? Ooh, can you teach me too!?"

I turned to Sweetie Belle with a sheepish scratch to my cheek. "About that, I have absolutely no idea how to use magic right now. I can probably try it, but I don't wanna risk blowing up..." I trailed off at the end and noticed Rarity take a few unconscious steps back. Sweetie Belle looked a bit down and scared until I rubbed her head, while still avoiding get stabbed by her horn. "But I'll try. I promise I'll teach you both!" I said with a determined grin and a clenched fist. I swear if I was able to produce fake tears, I'd have a full set.

Joining Scootaloo in a flurry of 'Thank you', I almost got a bit scared at the thought of walking around with two fillies on my legs for the rest of my life.

Thankfully, both Rarity and Rainbow Dash saw how uncomfortable I was getting. "Let's go home Sweetie Belle. I'm sure you'd like to be my assistant for the day while I work on my latest dress?"

"Yeah, c'mon Scoots. I'll take you home. I don't want to waste time training Nick here. He's getting close to figuring out how to fly."

Seeing the fillies still haven't stopped thanking me and trying to snap my leg bones with their hugs, Rarity took the liberty of using her magic to pry Sweetie Bell off of my left leg while Rainbow yanked Scoots from my right. Sweetie Belle gave a cute pout as she hovered next to Rarity's head in a light blue magic bubble. "Ok..." She muttered loud enough for Rarity to hear.

"Right. Now then, I'll see you later Nicholas. I have a dress to finish!" Rarity declared, happily galloping out of the school yard with a still pouting Sweetie in a bubble.

Rainbow held Scootaloo in her hooves and looked at me with a grin. "Wait here, I'm gonna drop her off at her house then we can start flight lessons." I nodded and saw a rainbow colored trail leading from where Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo once were towards the flying duo in the skies.

I looked down at my watch and counted the ticks. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

I saw Rainbow land in front of me with a light huff. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. "5 seconds? That was a bit too long don't ya think?" I teased, earning a snort in return. "Losing you touch I see."

"Shut it and lets go, I wanna see my Master Plan work." Rainbow Dash said, kneeling down and prepping her wings for flight.

I did the same. "Lead the way."

Rainbow gave a nod and took off into the air while I jumped as high as my flapping wings could. As I bounced from roof to roof, Rainbow smoothly flew upside down with her hooves behind her head. She gave a smug smirk and watched me land on the ground before taking to another housetop. "You're gonna teach Scootaloo how to fly huh?"

I gave a playful scowl as my blue colored friend laughed.

Once my feet touched the rooftop of a brown house, instead of jumping back down like Rainbow Dash would've expected, I jumped higher and spread out my wings. Letting the wind flow under and over my outstretched wings, I calmly looked down at Rainbow Dash. Who was a few feet lower then me. "You were saying?" While I can't fly, that doesn't mean I can't learn how to glide.

Rainbow Dash snorted before turning belly-down mid-flight. "Show off." With a bit of magic flowing in my ears, it was easy to hear her little comment.

"Oh just wait Rainbow." I began, earning an eye to look up at me. "When I'm done with flight lessons I'm gonna take your mantle as Fastest Flier in Equestria, just you wait."

"You can try, but that doesn't mean you will."

"You say that now..." Teasing her, I stuck out my tongue. "But how about I give you some credit and call you the Fastest _Pegasus_ in Equestria? I'll be the fastest human. That way you won't get depressed and eat tubs of ice-cream in the dark." I laughed at my little joke, even Rainbow Dash did.

Only Rainbow Dash's laughter grew when I caught a fly in my mouth, coughing and losing concentration on my flying.

Luckily Rainbow caught my by the tail before I crashed through somepony's window.

Now if one could see, they'd see a pouting, arms crossed human being carried over Ponyville by the tail by a laughing rainbow mane pegasus.

* * *

Ok, now after that little fiasco with the fly (Which I managed to cough back up before it crawled inside of my wind pipe), I was still being carried by Rainbow Dash, this time by the arms.

Sure we took a small break because I wouldn't stop complaining about the risk of my tail snapping off like thin rope, but it was the spot we landed that got my curiosity raised high. Not only did I notice that a peculiar forest stood in front of us while I nursed the base of my tail, Rainbow Dash insisted that she wouldn't continue with flight lessons unless I took on a blindfold and trusted her to fly my somewhere unknown.

Except I already guessed, regrettably correctly, that Rainbow Dash was indeed leading me into the Everfree Forest without my vision.

If I weren't so desperate to make use of the two large limbs on my back, I'd flat out shut down whatever Rainbow Dash was trying. But because I _was_ desperate, the only thing I could do to relieve stress was...

"Are we there yet?" I said flatly.

I heard a frustrated grunt. "For the 34th time, NO! I'll tell you when we're there!" Rainbow Dash barked.

I continued my little game of annoying the pegasus. "But it's been hours since I put this blindfold on!" I playfully whined. "If you're the so called Fastest Flier in Equestria, we should've been there in seconds!"

"Are you the one holding a 200 pound mutated human-"

"Actually I'm 179 pounds."

"Grr... over _30 feet_ in the bucking air!?"

"..."

"Yeah, I thought so." Rainbow huffed in half-victory-half-annoyance. "Now shut up until I find where your training area is."

I'm guessing annoying the only person that's keeping me from possibly going splat on the ground was starting to become a bad idea. But what else was I to do? I was bored and couldn't see whatever's below me! Some part of my head is telling me Rainbow Dash deserves at least this much for keeping me in the dark and forcing a blindfold on me.

Matter of fact, if I wasn't her friend and I wanted to be a dick, I'd yell out I was being kidnapped at the top of my lungs. But instead of doing such things, I decided to be quiet for a bit and think. I began to question myself to pass time. What would I do when I learn how to fly? What'll Scootaloo do when she sees me fly for the first time? What will Princess Luna do when I start my magic training? So many questions, all of them most likely to happen today in such a short time.

But then I focused on my first question; What to do when I can actually fly.

I wasn't sure if I was too excited or getting a bit cocky to think I might be able to fly today, but I didn't really know what Rainbow Dash was planning to do. After all, she didn't even give me a choice with a blindfold and didn't bother to give me any hints on what she was planning. What was the master plan that was going to get me to fly?

I moved my head up, even though I couldn't see through the blindfold. "Hey Rainbow Dash?"

If I was able to see, I think a scowl would be present on her face. "What?" Rainbow Dash deadpanned.

"Mind giving me a few hints as to what you're planning and/or where we're going?"

I could practically sense Rainbow rolling her eyes. "Ugh, fine. I wanted to make sure you were alert for anything so my plan wouldn't fail."

"You remember the day I watched you save Scootaloo's life?" I nodded with a snorted and I was sure Rainbow knew I'd be rolling my eyes. Like I'd forget the day I practically saved a living, breathing kid on my first day in Equestria. "Well, I've been thinking about your flight training after learning about a human's adrenaline." I rose a brow through the cloth.

"Uhh, why is adrenaline brought into this...?" Hearing that particular word started gears of anxiety in my head. That word only meant one thing; something extremely terrifying and retarded was about to happen.

"You didn't have the slightest clue about how to fly and I watched you practically soar through the air like a professional, catching Scoots without breaking a sweat." I frowned. If she had experienced the adrenaline like I felt, she'd know that the second I realized what the hell just happened, sweat was flooding through my clothes in exhaustion. "And so I was thinking, what's better for a human who's afraid of heights to fly than the adrenaline that can do it for you?"

It was that moment that I noticed the light breeze that rolled over my face had stopped and I realized Rainbow stopped moving.

"Rainbow Dash, you better not be saying what I'm thinking you're saying..." I warned, fear and anger growing.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Rainbow Dash laughed, though I didn't share the amusement. "Now remember, when you hear me me stop at 3, I want you to take off you're blind fold. Got it?" I started to breathe a bit quicker. I didn't know how high we were and here she was telling me she was gonna drop me!?

"1..." Rainbow Dash began slowly. Sweat began to drip down my forehead. "Rainbow I swear to God if you drop me..."

"...2..." Her voice almost sounded a bit giddy! "Listen to me! Don't-" I felt her hooves leave my underarms. Wind began to rush again, this time going up my legs and my body began to move on its own.

"3!"

"RAINBOW DAAAAASH!" I screamed, my arms frantically trying to reach for the blindfold. The second my fingernails dug underneath the cloth, I ripped the blindfold from my face. My eyes widened and my pupils shrank.

I swear if I wasn't seeing what I was seeing, I would've doubted the foolish idea of my heart dropping hard enough to pop out of my ass.

I expected there to be ground, trees to break my fall the second I could see again. However my fears proved to be right when all I saw were two large walls turning into blurs as they began to grow bigger. I turned on my back in mid-air, looking up to see a smirking Rainbow Dash. It finally hit me.

She really did it. She REALLY just dropped me.

Then all I could do was the only thing I could think of. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I bellowed as I tried to open my wings.

Putting her hooves around her mouth, "Open your wings and you'll be fine!" What the hell did she think I was doing!? They wouldn't open back up!

My breathing was starting to pick up, almost close to hyperventilating, but it was started to get harder to even breath as the winds started to pick up and force its way through my mouth and into my wind pipe. I was sure that if I didn't die from falling, I'd die from having my lungs explode from too much oxygen.

'Ok, ok... this is all just a test. Rainbow Dash wouldn't purposely hurt me...' I thought to myself, trying to at least calm down enough to think straight. 'All I have to do is remain calm and-' I opened an eye and almost immediately regret doing so. There wasn't even any light anymore and the sounds of whistling wind rushing along the walls and my ears gave me shivers.

My heart pounding against my ribcage, I closed them again and covered my ears. As I tried to block out the thought of falling to my death, I tried to slow down my breathing. In my efforts to become calm once more, which I almost managed to succeed, I tried to focus on my wings again. They twitched again, but refused to open up. It was just like Fluttershy when her wings clamped shut whenever she was scared.

Except this time its worse for me because A.) My fear of heights. B.) I never had wings to calm me down. C.) Rainbow Dash fucking dropped my into one of the biggest cracks in Equestria!

If my wings were actually alive, I'd be so sympathetic with their fears seeing as how I'm practically living my worst right now!

'Come on, come on...' I kept trying to open my wings. 'Come on!'

Still nothing.

As if I had no other option, I clasped my hands together and started to pray. 'God don't let me die, don't let me die...' Somewhere in my head I was praying for God to magically switch places between Rainbow Dash and I. She had wings, I couldn't use mine.

For some strange reason, the sound of rushing wind began to overlap with the sound of something else. I opened my eyes and when I couldn't see anything, I took in as much air as I could that didn't result in my lungs exploding. Then with a powerful exhale, a large ball of fire escaped from my mouth and soared faster down the cavern, lighting up the walls and whatever else I was falling to.

However, I think I was starting to regret being so curious.

My fireball had indeed lit up the way as it flew, but it had also been put out.

By water.

Even before my fireball had been doused out, I've seen just enough to make me lose as color in my skin. There was a river, a raging river with stone spikes at the bottom of this abyss.

Now THAT definitely got my heart beating hard enough where it started to hurt. I started to put things together in my head, unwillingly, but surely. Rainbow Dash had dropped me into an abyss albeit knowing my fear of heights and because of that, my wings won't open and I'll falling closer to the spike filled river. My blood ran cold at the truth.

I'm really gonna die...

* * *

**Hey everybody, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if I took so long, but because I had a little dispute between my mom and I because of grades, she wanted to be a bitch and take my computer away. So as if right now to who knows when, production of new chapters will be very slow considering I only work on it with my IPod or the computers at school. Anyway, QUESTIONS!?**

**Will Nicholas do good in school!?**

**Will Sweetie Belle turn into a Nicholas fan/stalker!?**

**Will Nicholas try hard enough to fly and not end up as a part of a new Blood River!?**

**What about his magic lessons!? **

**Find out soon!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Flapping Wings and Pleasant Dreams (2)

**Helloooooo everybody, I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long! I'm not gonna waste any time so WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!?**

**1.) Nicholas 'met' Sweetie Belle in person, or um pony? I think...**

**2.) Nicholas promised to teach Scootaloo to fly and Sweetie Belle magic! If he can for that matter...**

**3.) Rainbow Dash took Nicholas to the Everfree Forest for flight lessons!**

**4.) Dropped his ass like trash into a deep abyss!**

**5.) Screaming like a Witch from L4D as he falls down!**

**6.) Will he live? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Flapping Wings and Pleasant Dreams! (2)**

Dear God, you of all people should know that I've been a good boy right? If so, please don't let me fucking DIE!

I was trying to hold back my tears. It wasn't just the wind that caused water to build up in my eyes, but the scary thought of having two different methods to die bothered me; Get pierced through multiple parts of my body by the spikes or drown in the rampaging currents of the river. All I did know was if I did die, I hoped it was quick and painless.

But in the midst of my rapid thoughts, one thought left me curious.

The thought of why the hell Rainbow Dash would drop me in a dark abyss left me _curious._

I never did anything to upset her enough for her to have a reason to _attempt_ to _murder_ me. Rainbow said this was a test, but this was simply too freakin' far! The idea was to get me to fly under dangerous condition, but if I was too scared and unable to open my wings, there was absolutely no chance of survival.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but if this was true then Rainbow Dash probably... already flew off...

If I was coughing, I probably didn't hear it from the rushing air forcing its way into my ears and mouth, making my throat dry. I could even feel the air rush into my nose and going into my air pipe, little by little until it almost felt like my heart and lungs were gonna explode.

If she left... then there was no chance...

It was at that moment where my eyes snapped open with a hard, angry scowl stretching across my face. My hands balled into fists and my teeth ground against each other.

Fuck that!

There was absolutely no way in hell I'd just give up and fall to my death! If Rainbow used her time to train me into flying, then she must believe I'm capable of reaching her expectations! And I wasn't gonna throw it away because some stupid fear of heights!

It felt like my blood was started to heat up, bubbling up under my skin. My heart was beating harder than ever, the heat seemingly coming most from my chest. I could feel the warmth spread farther from my chest to my arms and legs, from my chest to my tail and wings!

It was almost like instinct. Without hesitation, my wings opened up to their full wing-span and my eyes opened to stare into the darkness below without a singe ouch of fear.

I wasn't gonna give up...

The heat in my chest got hotter as it spread more, creeping up my neck. It grew down my spine and into my tail.

I wasn't gonna give up...

Without my knowing, my vision started to turn red and slowly, I began to see the outlines of the carven walls and even the bottom. There was red starting to glow around my body, a familiar reddish looking smoke that lingered from my fingers, wings, and tail.

I didn't care what was happening to my body. Because all I cared about...

Was staying alive!

Suddenly a flame lit itself on the arrow tip of my tail. The smoke had began to thicken as I descended closer to the spike filled rivers, the red glow growing brighter and brighter.

With a strong flap of my wings, I shot myself further down towards the river like a can on shot. The wind began to press against my face viscously. I ignored it.

I saw the river getting closer and closer until I was practically hearing the sounds of crashing waves below me. The warmth grew hot and I screamed.

Not from fear.

Not from anger.

Only determination.

Without warning, a large flame engulfed my body. I tilted my wings just in time to raise myself before crashing into the spike infested waters. Now soaring through the bottom of the caverns like a burning fireball, I continued to fly through the spikes as if it were a simple obstacle course. The heat of the flames seemed to turned the water below me into vapor the closer I flew into it. I chuckled at the sight before I looked up.

The sunlight above was like a calling.

I gave another strong flap of my wings before shooting upwards with the speed of bullet. Another chuckle.

'A flaming arrow is more like it.' I thought as the light grew and grew...

* * *

_**(Regular P.O.V)**_

Rainbow Dash continued to stare into the darkness with every hint of worry washing over her features.

At first when she heard the screaming, she thought nothing of it besides the first stage of her plan. She had expected Nicholas to get over it and open his wings when the adrenaline rush came.

So far the only thing Dash witnessed was the tiny spec of her friend falling further down until she couldn't seem him anymore. In all honestly, she had really expected the rush to kick in already.

'I guess I still down know how human adrenaline works after all...' She thought.

As of right now, her thoughts were running wild. She couldn't even hear his screams anymore!

Rainbow Dash almost went pale picturing Nicholas dead and how she'd be forced to explain to the rest of her friends _how_ and _why_ Nicholas suddenly disappeared and was nowhere to be found. They'd be pissed, that's for sure. 'Pissed enough to kick me out of Ponyville even!' Dash thought in panic before her pupils shrank in fear. 'I could be arrested for murder!'

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

Rainbow Dash extended her wings, eyes widened in full panic mode and wings ready to shoot her down into the darkness to save him.

Only to hear a sharp, but distant whistling sound. Arching a brow, Rainbow took a hesitant step step towards the edge and looked down into the abyss.

A small dot of light was flickering as far as her eyes could see and Rainbow instantly too notice of the speck of light growing in size.

The light was still approaching the confused pegasus, growing faster and faster until the hum of something big cutting through air brought Rainbow Dash back to her senses. Rainbow Dash quickly flapped her wings and pulled herself away from the cliff just in time to see a large pillar of fire shoot up into the sky. Rainbow Dash's eyes clamped shut once the heat had touched her face.

Only when she backed away enough, she was able to squint open an eye. However what she saw made both eyes open to the size of dinner plates.

The pillar of fire seemed to come to life. Curving back like a snake, the tip of the pillar began to fly around the sky in curves and loops. If Rainbow Dash wasn't so nervous at the flame, she'd look at it with a fascinated eye, but even that thought left once the final loop reached back and curved down. Before hitting the ground, the flaming arrow-tip like flame pulled up and began to fly straight.

Straight for her.

Rainbow Dash took a few steps back in caution, wings opening slowly for the need of flying in case of danger. Her eyes however couldn't pull themselves away from the crimson flame, even as it zoomed towards her. But only when Rainbow noticed that a large fireball was literally about to crash into her, Rainbow looked like she was about to jump and fly away.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice appeared.

Rainbow Dash stopped in mid-air and looked back to the fireball. Confused, Rainbow Dash slowly landed back down onto the ground and stared at the fireball, that now paused in its tracks and continued to burn in a single spot.

"Wha-" Before she could finish, the fireball began to spin around like a mini tornado.

Rainbow Dash thought the fireball was gonna grow into a bigger tornado and wreak havoc, only for the flames to disperse into tiny sparks. Standing in front of her, or more precisely floating with the soft flapping of his wings, was Nicholas. Arms crossed and a strong scowl was etched onto his face as he stared down at the cyan pegasus. And the only flames that remained were the bright flames on his tail and the soft smoke that radiated from his eyes.

Rainbow nervously chuckled once she realized that her friend was alive and perfectly fine at that. However the glare she was receiving didn't really help her case.

"U-Uh, hey there Nick..." Rainbow tried to smile, but it looked more crooked than friendly. "L-Look! You're flying now...!"

Nicholas' eyes narrowed. "Yeah. Being dropped over a cliff has its perks." Clearly, he wasn't amused.

Rainbow's ears drooped in guilt and Nicholas' feet touched the dirt. The teen didn't hesitate to walk up to the mare, who backed up in slight fear. It was when her flank touched the bark of a tree trunk, Rainbow Dash knew she couldn't escape. Nicholas brought a finger to her face, close enough where Rainbow Dash found it hard to look at it with crossed eyes.

"You're really lucky you know that." Nicholas growled, making Dash blink at him quizzically. "You're lucky you got me as a friend or else I'd tie you up and kick you over this cliff myself!" He barked. The cyan pegasus in front of him tried to hide a flinch, but it was clear as day that his words were having the appropriate effect.

"I'm sorry..." Rainbow muttered, her dropping towards the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Rainbow!" She flinched again. "You dropped me over a cliff. A _CLIFF!_ I mean, who the hell does that!?" Nicholas threw his hands in the air in disbelief.

Rainbow Dash knew that Nicholas was a whole lot angrier than he's letting on. But to be able to hold it in was something that she could respect, even if he was angry at her. But to know that there's a lot of rage being held inside made her cringe. Just how much was he holding in, she didn't know. All she did know however was he was close to exploding.

Nicholas took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look Rainbow," He began with a low voice, as if he was trying to keep his urge to grow under control. "I know you didn't mean any harm _right?_" Rainbow Dash shook her head furiously. "While you didn't want to hurt me, doing this as a test was going overboard. Using my fear of heights was a dick move, a big dick move. I could've died!"

Nicholas crossed his arms and raised a brow when Rainbow Dash began to mutter things under her breath. "What was that?"

"I said I made sure you would live. I put a blanket of clouds somewhere close to the bottom of the abyss so you'd land safely in case you didn't fly." Nicholas blinked at the pegasus before a memory came back to him. The memory of shooting a fireball to see where he was going...

He felt his stomach drop.

It was at the corner of his eye, just at the borderline of his vision that he could've sworn he seen something white. Did he blow a hole in the cloud blankets on accident!?

Nicholas slapped himself in the face in embarrassment before sighing again. Now that he knows Rainbow wasn't trying to kill him took out a few questions in his head, but that still didn't relieve the anger he felt for the entire fiasco. Rolling his eyes, Nicholas knelt down to Rainbow Dash's height and put a hand on her head. "Look Rainbow Dash, I know you were trying to help me fly, but after today you're gonna have to regain my trust. I really thought you were trying to kill me."

"But I wasn't."

"I know you weren't. But that still doesn't cover the fact that you dropped me over a cliff." Rainbow's eyes trailed to the floor. She didn't look like she wanted to say anything else so Nicholas stood up straight and let out a breath. "C'mon, let's go back. I'm tired as hell." He muttered, already feeling the after effects of adrenaline. The pegasus nodded as Nicholas opened his wings again.

Taking in a short breath, he flapped them in a familiar manner and let a grin grace his lips once he felt himself float off the ground without too much trouble. He rose higher in the air as well as Rainbow Dash and soon the duo was flying in the direction of Ponyville.

The flight would've been quiet all the way there if Nicholas didn't gave Rainbow Dash a thumbs up. "Thanks at least, for teaching me how to fly." That was all that needed to be said for Rainbow to form a genuine smile. Trying her luck, Rainbow Dash began to pick up speed as a hint to a mini-race. Nicholas snorted with a raised brow. "Don't think I'm still not angry,"

The pegasus sighed in defeat and slowed down.

Hearing a chuckle, Rainbow looked to see Nicholas flying in front of her with a grin. "But that doesn't mean I won't give racing a shot!" He called back, earning a full smirk from the speedster. Rainbow Dash picked up speed quick enough were she zoomed past Nicholas without hesitation. The human sputtered and faltered in his flight patterns, dipping towards the ground. Rainbow Dash laughed her way towards Ponyville while Nicholas tried his best to keep himself from smashing into a couple of trees.

Managing to land on his feet, Nicholas skidded to a halt and pushed out his hands to stop himself in front of a tree.

Nicholas shook his head with an amused huff before shooting himself back in the air, pulling himself back into the race.

* * *

_**Nicholas' P.O.V.**_

"Fluttershy, I'm back." I called out once entering the cottage.

As usual the birds that resided inside Fluttershy's home left their mini-houses and flocked around me in a feathery welcome. I lifted an arm to allow 4 small birds to land happily while I nodded back to them with a tired smile.

Walking down the stairs came Fluttershy with her normal smile. That was until she saw me her smile turned into a shocked gasp.

I was covered in dirt marks and my clothes were ripped in some places.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Fluttershy exclaimed, quickly hovering towards me with a concerned face. As she inspected me for other injuries or ripped clothing, I nervously rubbed my neck and chuckled.

"Well," I began slowly, taking a step back and stretching my wings a bit. "I learned how to fly."

Fluttershy blinked once, twice before tilting her head. "You mean all of this," She gestured to some cuts on my shirt and arms. "Was from Rainbow's Flight Training?"

Well she wasn't off. I was sure when I was flying out of that abyss, I must've hit some sort of spike against my arms. That or it could have been the crashing into trees on the way back home. Either way, I nodded with a bigger smile.

It wasn't like I was just gonna tell her 'Yeah, it was. Oh hey, did I forget to mention Rainbow dropped me over a cliff? Yeah, some of these could have been from that.'

I was pretty sure Fluttershy would actually faint.

Or charge into Rainbow's home screaming.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy whispered, inspecting the cuts going down my arms. "Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded and moved my arms with a smug smirk.

"Yeah I'm fine. Small cuts like these can't bring me down." I joked until a wince cut through my teeth. I bent my arm in some way and I felt something pop. It didn't take more than that for Fluttershy fly upstairs and soar back down with a first-aid kit.

It wasn't embarrassing to be forced to sit down on the sofa like a kid because of a few scrapes. No it was the part where Fluttershy made me take off my shirt and pants just so she could cover up all of the injuries. And speaking of injuries, besides the cuts on my arms I had a few splinters along my chest and bruises along my back. Wasn't really surprised there seeing as how I was just getting the hang of flying.

And crashing into trees like a mad-man.

As I sat sideways on the sofa and letting Fluttershy rub some cream on my back, I felt a shiver run down my spine when the cold ointment touched around the base of my left wing. Damn wing sensitivity.

"So Fluttershy," I turned my head to look at my worried friend. "Aren't you at least happy to learn I can fly now?"

I felt Fluttershy's hooves pause in their work and saw her blink in surprise before a tiny blush appeared on her cheeks. Fluttershy gave me a small smile. "O-Of course! But I don't think it's a good idea if you're getting this hurt." Her voice lowered with each word until 'hurt' was almost a whisper. Of course she's still proud of me. After all, I managed to learn how to fly quicker than most pegasi in the world.

And I am, after all, a human that was born _without_ wings.

But of course, her worrying over tiny things such as my tiny scratches and most likely bruised left arm overpowers others.

It's still nice though either way.

*Wince!* Except that part.

"Sorry," A muffled voice sounded. I saw Fluttershy's head pop up with a small, but thick piece of wood between her teeth. Splinters, there was plenty lining up parts of my back. I didn't feel them for some reason until Fluttershy just pulled one out. Weird. "You should really be more careful when you're flying." Fluttershy advised after spitting the splinter into a small bowl on the floor.

I chuckled with a roll of my eyes. "I know, but I did just learn how to fly. Did you really expect me to become a pro at such a short notice?" Another blush and I smirked. "Well then I'm sorry for achieving under your expectations."

"It's OK, just please be a bit more careful next time."

"Don't worry, I will-YOW!" Another splinter, this time out of my right wing.

"Sorry."

How do I not feel things beforehand!? Stupid dragon skin...!

* * *

**Sometime later in the Dreamworld...**

"Princess Luna? Hey, you there?" I called out, looking around the same dark forest.

Jeez, the princess said she'd be here around 10. I fell asleep around 9:50! Making me wait so long when I'm so excited to learn.

For once.

"Worry not young student," A majestic voice called from above. I blinked and looked up, only to cover my eyes when the moon seemed to brighten. "We have arrived like we promised."

Opening a small crack between my fingers, I saw my teacher soar down from the light as if she came from the heavens herself.

Well that's what I would say if I didn't know this was a dream.

Once Luna's hooves touched the soft grass, I decided to be respectful of my teacher and kneel before her. It was only honorable after one of the two Alicorn Princesses decided to take me under her wing in the arts of equestrian magic.

"Rise our student," Luna spoke gently, but still radiating royal authority. "It is time for your first lesson."

I nodded and stood up with a raised brow. "That's nice and all, but we'll be starting with how to generate magic right? I don't want to start off with spells that could involve me blowing up." It wasn't as much of a joke that Luna must've heard in her ears. While she giggles, I was serious about that.

I don't want to blow up.

I really don't.

"We shall Nicholas. We do not expect someone with no magic experience to learn even the simplest of spells in such a short time." Did she just insult me or try to reassure me? Either way, it didn't help at all.

"Well, it's not that I haven't felt the magic and even used it before..." I hinted, earning an arched brow from my mentor. "Yeah, remember I'm part dragon now so I have magical fire. There was another time when I felt the magic in my hands." I didn't want to tell her I blew up a birds nest on accident. She might tell Fluttershy! "And for some reason, I wasn't sure if it was adrenaline or not, but when I get pumped I can feel a heat inside my chest and I start giving off red smoke."

Luna eyes continued to stare at me in a calculating manner before nodding. "We see, it's just like what sister spoke of."

"Huh?"

"Because you were born in a universe without magic, you body was still adapting to the magical environment of Equestria. In physical terms you already adapted once entering through Twilight Sparkle's portal, but from the inside the magic was still growing, only appearing in moments of danger and emotion." Luna explained smoothly. It was like she almost rehearsed the entire thing. But to say all that was still pretty helpful.

Except being reminded of attacking Celestia in _emotion_ and feeling the _danger_ inside an abyss.

Without warning, Luna's horn glowed bright and a thin light covered over me. I expected it to be another 'Shoot' shot so I covered my arms over my chest. But when I opened an eye, I saw a familiar projection of my body at its cellular mass. It was just like the first time Celestia used it, except the outlines were a violet color instead of yellow.

There was absolutely no blue dots whatsoever. Whatever part of my body with no magic is officially gone. Looking at my skeleton, which was purple, had me a bit amused. Of course the original non-magical DNA in my bone's genetic makeup were to mix in with the new dragon/bat appendages.

Hand on my chin, I took a step closer to view the holographic me and Luna began to speak. "But it seems you're magic levels have finally balanced out. Generation of even the tiniest magic should be safe as long as you focus."

Well at least I know that I'm less likely to blow up.

As Luna dropped the magical hologram of my bio-structure, I crossed my arms and tilted my head to the side. "Even so, it's not like I can just use it on a whim. I'm human, never experienced magic before. I don't even have a horn to focus with."

Luna patiently tapped her foot on the ground. "Sit down, Nicholas." I blinked before doing as I was told. After seeing me sitting criss-cross, she continued. "We know how little experience you have, but we assure you that this will progress smoothly. As long as you focus to the most used parts of your body, conducting spells will prove to be quite easy. Now," Luna seated herself on the grass and watched me with a small smile. "What will you choose for magic?"

"The most used body parts...?" I looked down at my hands. Luna nodded.

"Step 2: Find the magic and feel its presence."

I wanted to say something like 'I can't just feel something without more hints', but I didn't dare speak out of term. Complying with her instructions, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

It wasn't like I expected much after I closed my eyes, but for some reason I actually felt a bit disappointed when all I saw was darkness. Ignoring that, I know I had to do something instead of sitting here like an idiot.

Luna said to look for my magic, the feeling I get whenever I use it. The thing is the only times I used magic was breathing fire, shooting a bird's nest, attacking Celestia, and feeling the adrenaline in the abyss.

The only thing I felt each time was...

The heat in my chest?

"Focus Nicholas. Concentrate on finding your core..." Luna's soft voice rang.

Easier said than done princess, but now that I have something to lead on I think I can do it. I took another deep, calming breath.

Each time I used magic I felt the heat... and each time I pulled it out from either curiosity, fear or rage. If I can use magic in situations like those, then I can surely do it now-"wait, what is that?" I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but I swear there's something moving and glowing in the darkness.

"Hm?"

"There's something here... it's like a tiny glow, almost like a spark..." And the spark seemed to grow the more I look at it. It was a dark red dot that moved softly by itself.

"That's your core Nicholas." Luna said. I think she's smiling. "You must reach out and grab it."

Too late for that because I was already moving towards it. As I moved closer to the spark, I could feel a familiar warmth touching my fingertips that soon spread into my arms. I smiled, feeling content in the warmth.

Soon the feelings filled my entire body, bathing me into a luring coat of heat. I felt like I could just relax forever.

However hearing Luna calling to me snapped me out of my daze. Why did she sound startled? I shook my head and looked forward to find the spark. Or more likely a large fireball the size of a basketball. Slowly, my hands reached towards the fire on both sides. I felt the heat growing intensely as my fingernails neared the spinning ball. It lost its comfortable feeling and I felt my hands burning, but I kept going until my palms grasped the flames.

Holy shit!

Without warning, the ball glowed a bright red and out of nowhere, the ball seemed to make a sound. A loud screeching sound as a 'devil' face grinned evilly at me. Before I could let go of the ball, it flashed into a blinding light before it ripped itself in two. The separating two halves seemed to flow into my hands and flow into my arms.

My eyes snapped open and a shaky gasp escaped my throat.

I was wrong! Terribly friggin' wrong! My insides felt like they were melting!

I wanted to scream, but the only thing that escaped was a long stream of fire. Instead of attacking a tree and causing a forest fire, a blue magic barrier enveloped me in a bubble. My throat felt like it was getting dry and the burning worsened, but if it weren't hard to stop my fire I'd have already stopped! It seemed to keep going for another 15 seconds before I suddenly started to cough up smoke.

My heartbeat was beating so hard it felt like I was being kicked in the chest by Applejack!

I leaned forward to my hands and tried desperately to catch my breath. The smoke inside the bubble left as the magic slowly disappeared, allowing fresh air to hit my lungs. I cracked open an eye to look at a shocked Luna, who looked back at me from a few meters away. I coughed and gave her a pained scowl. "The hell!? You said I wouldn't blow up!"

"It seems our calculations were incorrect," Luna said cautiously, choosing to ignore my language. Her hooves were slow to move towards me. "We did not anticipate a sudden 'burst' in your magic levels."

"I didn't either!"

"Interesting..." Luna whispered, tilting her head at me. I placed an arm over my mouth when a cough ripped through my throat. I arched a brow as Luna began to circle me, looking over me as if something else was supposed to happen. I'd say her interest was caught to the lit tail flame behind me, but I was pretty sure she was more focused then that.

But now that I was more aware of my tail, I grew curious and grabbed it. I watched the flames flicker over my scales and the soft red smoke ascend into the air.

"What's interesting?" I asked, still a bit peeved at almost blowing my ass up.

"Sister told us about her first test with Twilight Spark, the hatching of her assistant, Spike. She had hatched the egg, but her magic levels increased exponentially before that." Luna hummed to herself.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"It wasn't the burst of magic that has us curious, but the aura that you gave off." I looked at Luna with a deadpan expression. She was talking to me like I knew what she was going on about. Clearly, after 'blowing up' I would've thought she knew how inexperienced in magic I was. Luna noticed my face and continued to explain. "While you were searching for your magic's core, red smoke was radiating off of your wings. Not only that, but we noticed your pupils thin and teeth sharpen. You were giving off such raw magic that you yourself were changing and didn't realize it."

I blinked at her with a confused face. I did what now? "Wait, does that mean something's wrong with me? Because I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen. Right?"

"We were afraid of this..." Luna whispered, but she must have forgot about my hearing.

My eyes widened. "What? Afraid of what!?"

Luna sighed as she sat down. It was like she was about to say something that I wasn't gonna like. And trust me, I have a sense for these things.

"This will be your first lesson," Wasn't finding my core the first lesson? "You will learn about the the two types of magic." I guess not. "Tell us, what do you know about magic?"

I blinked at her and tapped my chin. "Uh... all I know is that all three pony races are able to use magic."

Luna nodded. "You are correct, but you know little about magic." I gave her a flat face and crossed my arms. I waved my burning tail in a way to tell her 'Okay o'wise one, please enlighten me.'

"Magic is literally everything in Equestria. There are several ways to describe magic, but it is well known about the two types of magic." Luna looked down at me with a serious stare. "Harmony and Chaos." Aw crap, I felt my stomach drop when she said that.

"There is no creature in Equestria born without magic. Every species has their own magic, be it shown in different ways. For example, Pegasi have magic in there wings that enable them to fly. Earth Ponies have magic in there bodies, giving them more endurance and strength. Unicorns use it the most, having a horn to help channel their magic easily." I nodded in understanding.

I had a feeling there was more to it after Celestia tried to give me a tiny lecture about magic flowing through the atmosphere. After all, I was a human without magic whatsoever and after mutating, the animal part of my DNA gave me the magic of strong skin, fire, and flight.

Even so, it didn't take away the uneasy feeling in my gut.

"However, living creatures aren't the only ones with magic for magic runs through nature as well. But that brings us to the topic of magic type. The magic ponies, dragons, and other species use is Harmony magic. As you would say, Harmony Magic is the 'good' out of the two. You would be correct because Harmony is what keeps us alive. Harmony is like life, it creates. Chaos Magic however..."

Luna's face scrunched up in disdain. "Chaos is an uncontrollable and corrupting form of magic. Nopony holds Chaos unless they wish to learn the arts of Dark Magic. But unlike living creatures, Chaos resides inside nature itself."

"But I thought Pegasi control the weather." I said with confusion.

"They do, as 'limiters'." Luna continued, trying to find the right words to use. "Weather like thunderstorms is Chaos growing in bundles, trying to grow and expand to wreak havoc. For Pegasi it is their duty to keep Chaos under control unless the time calls for changes in weather. But they can't stop everything that nature does. Like natural disasters, earthquakes and floods is built-up Chaos wishing lay waste to everything. Because Chaos doesn't have 'limits' like Harmony does, it grows out of control before causing mass destruction."

Wow. So all this time, Pegasi were acting as protectors against Chaos? Does Rainbow Dash even know this?

"Harmony is good, it gives and creates. Chaos is the opposite, it takes and destroys." Luna closed her eyes for a moment, as if she was recalling something. I sat there in silence for a good minute before Luna regained her bearings.

"W-Which type do I have?" I was scared to ask. I already knew the answer.

"We're sorry Nicholas, but you hold Chaos." Luna said apologetically.

Oh how I hated when my gut was right!

I stood up with wide eyes, a shaky hand over my chest. It was almost like I was afraid to touch my own self... "B-But how is this possible!? You said no creature is-"

"A Chaos user unless one wishes to learn the dark arts, I know." Luna's blank eyes watched me with indifference. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nevertheless, this changes nothing as to your training."

"Of course this changes things! Isn't Chaos magic impossible to control!?" I said quickly, my fears starting to come back. Screw blowing up, I was more worried about the fact that I contain EVIL magic! Luna herself even told me that Chaos was 'uncontrollable and corrupting'! I didn't want to turn into a monster and starting destroying shit!

I was well close to shouting in hysterics.

That was until I saw Luna's horn begin to glow a menacing blue. I clamped my mouth shut and raised my hands in defense while Luna pointed her horn at me. "W-What are you-"

"Calm down or else we'll be forced to restrain you." The princess demanded.

The hell was she talking about!? I wasn't the one holding their charged up horn in my fucking face! I just learned that not only am I a mutated human, but a mutant with the most feared magic in Equestria! Now she's telling me to calm down!?

The heat in my chest was starting to grow again.

I narrowed my eyes with a growl and balled my hands into fists. I took a step forward and Luna's horn glowed brighter. "Nicholas," Luna began slowly, her tone one of warning. "We do not wish to harm you." My hands were starting to leak red smoke again.

I wish she'd attack me! I dare her!

I took another step forward and Luna took a step back. Her eyes narrowed as a last sign of warning.

Something in my head was whispering to me, telling me to give her a taste of magic to the face. I could practically lick my lips at the thought.

However before I could take another step, I felt like something was off. I could feel the heat again, but this time it actually felt like I was burning. I looked down and spotted my tail swishing to the sides like an angry serpent. But that's not what caught my attention. What did catch my attention was the flame on my tail.

It grew in size and was a darker shade of crimson, almost as if it was a blackish flame...

I blinked in realization before I looked back at Luna with an apologetic expression. "Princess... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that." When I said that, the red glow over my hands disappeared along with my tail flame going back its original size and color. I sat back down with a frown, head low in shame. Even then, I could see Luna step closer and sit back down.

Luna didn't say anything and I could feel her stare literally pierce me. I could feel the guilt swelling up in my stomach.

I almost assaulted the second princess.

"Please Princess," I whispered. "Tell me how I got Chaos instead."

I waited for an answer for a full 30 seconds before I heard Luna's voice. "Very well. As you know, Twilight Sparkle was the one who performed the Cross Dimension Rift Spell?" I nodded. "As it would seem, there had been an incident in her performance. Her assistant, Spike, had released his dragon fire into the spell and mixed in with Twilight's own magic. Even if both of their magic is of Harmony, mixing without proper concentration leads to uncontrolled energy and in turn creates Chaos."

"Was the spell the reason I'm Chaos?"

"Yes and no. The spell wasn't mean to open a portal into your world, only a mirror to gaze between universes. Harmony is limited enough where only a mirror is given, but Chaos is raw enough to tear a hole through dimensions. Because you were a creature with no magic, your body was capable of absorbing any type of magic it touched first." Luna explained and I could slowly understand what she was talking about. I was like a blank white canvas ready to be painted on and red, Chaos, was before the blue.

The princess trotted behind me and placed a hoof over one of my wings. I rose a brow at her. "We expected the small particles of Harmony through the air to reach you first, so that this may not have happened."

"What would Harmony do instead of Chaos?"

"It wouldn't have mutated your body. Chaos is the corrupted magic, not Harmony."

"Oh..." I guess there's another reason to blame Chaos. But I actually didn't mind the wings and tail. I looked back and stared Luna directly in the eyes. "But now that my magic finally matured, does this mean I'm too dangerous to be near my friends?"

"Not as long as you remain calm. Chaos is heavily influenced by emotion." Luna stepped in front of me again. "And that is why we've taken you on as an apprentice. To help you gain control over your abilities." Wow and here I thought I was special enough to be hoof-picked by Luna herself. Luna narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer. "But be warned Nicholas. Now that you realize the extent and power of Chaos, training will be strict. W will not hesitate to restrain you if needed." She said seriously.

I stared her back in the eye before giving her a small grin. "Don't worry, I won't let you down. It's not like I'll lose control again."

Luna leaned back with a sigh and I could have sworn I heard her mutter 'It wouldn't be the first time' under her breath. I blinked in confusion before I saw Luna stand tall. "Now we resume your training. We'll be starting on Step 3."

"Which is...?"

"Channeling your magic."

Oh boy.

* * *

**5 Minutes later...**

Oh boy was right.

If there's one thing I've grown to acknowledge is that my gut is always right.

After all, I was standing next to a shocked Luna in front of a tree.

A tree with a human head sized hole in the trunk.

A tree that was covered in fire.

I saw something fall down and I caught it between my fingers, only to find a leaf. Which was half black and crumbling into tiny burnt pieces. I dropped the leaf and turned to Luna with a sheepish grin. "Hey Luna?" The princess turned her head, but her eyes remained wide. "What's step 4? I think I got 3 down."

_***Crack!***_

Luna and I jumped in surprise before we both looked down to the scorched tree branch that landed in front of us. I gave Luna a nervous grin as she watched the brown bark turn black.

She hoof-palmed.

Oh boy was right.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but my arms have finally healed up enough where I caught up with my typing. I wanted to make this chapter long enough to satisfy readers that missed out for such a long time. Still it was a bitch trying to type when my arms kept getting stiff so easily. Anyway, hope you loved the chapter! Next update will begin the next episode 'Griffon the Brush Off!' Questions?**

**Will Rainbow Dash be blackmailed for the Cliff incident!?**

**Will Nicholas prevent himself from turning into a nuclear bomb of Chaotic Energy!?**

**Will Luna's mane catch fire!?**

**Stay tuned! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Scales meets Feathers!

**Like hey everybody! Been a while since I last updated, but I had a small case of writers block again X(! Either way, I'm still back and I finally pulled out another big one, if you know what I mean X3. What happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas survived being turned into a porcupine!**

**2.) Rainbow Dash got told what for by an angry Nicholas!**

**3.) Fluttershy almost had a seizure at his injuries!**

**4.) Nicholas met up with Luna in his dreams!**

**5.) Blew up like a nuke after making contact with his magic core!**

**6.) Learned about Harmony and Chaos magic the almost blew up on Luna in rage!**

**7.) Continued with his magic lesson and blew up a tree. (Lotta blowing going on huh?)**

**8.) Life's going great and you can tell if you READ!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Scales meets Feathers!**

"Morning Shy..." I yawned, sitting up from the floor. I rubbed an eye and used the other to spot Fluttershy fixing her bed sheets. My yellow friend turned around and gave me a kind smile. It's actually kind of good that she doesn't get startled by me in the morning anymore. Before I had to make sure I appeared slowly as to not scare the living daylights out of her so early in the morning.

But that doesn't mean I wasn't a bit put off that I couldn't surprise her in the morning. She was pretty adorable when she was spooked.

"Good morning to you too." Fluttershy said just as her hooves flattened out the last of the lumps on her blankets.

I pushed myself from the floor, kicking the blankets off of my legs and allowing my tail to finally breathe in fresh air. Like always, I was still in my Tank-Top and my boxers whenever I wake up. And another thing that put me off was that Fluttershy stopped blushing a few days ago whenever I stood in front of her like this. It was like nothing I do is having the entertaining effect anymore.

To see Fluttershy blush was like the best thing a person could see.

Like it almost makes me want to go blind with her being the last thing I see.

But as always, once you realize something was getting good, there's always something bad to cancel it out. For instance, this morning was starting to turn out a peaceful one. I was able to sleep into 10 in the morning, something only Saturdays allowed because of my school schedule. And there was no Angel around to disrupt my sleep with something stupid and most likely selfish on his part.

But alas, my good morning had to end off once I stood at my full height, stretching my arms above my head and my tail straightening out behind me. Just as my fingers reached the ceiling, I felt something wrong in my legs. It was like they suddenly went numb and for no reason I felt a bit lightheaded. Seeing the world spin, I stumbled backwards into one of Fluttershy's dressers, causing it to rock back and forth.

Fluttershy let out a surprised squeak once she saw me slam into her dresser, as well as pointing at something rocking atop of the dresser.

Luckily a picture of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash was caught in my tail at the last second before it shattered on the ground.

At least my reflexes were good in that moment.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy exclaimed, hovering towards me with a concerned face. "Nicholas are you Ok!?"

I rubbed my face with a groan and shook my head. "I-I think so, but wow." I pulled myself from the dresser before anything else decided to fall when I wasn't looking. "Didn't really expect that as my wake-up call. Wow I feel dizzy."

"Maybe you should lie back down..." Fluttershy insisted, lightly grabbing my arm and pulling me back to my bed.

"No no, I'm ok Fluttershy." I let out a small breath through my fingers and shaking my head as if I was pushing something out. Fluttershy frowned in worry and pulled her hooves away from my arm. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am, just let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok... but if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Fluttershy reminded as she slowly walked to the door. I gave her a reassuring smile. It was nice to know she cared, but at the same time it was too funny.

"Well if that's the case," Fluttershy stopped once her hoof touched the doorknob. I smiled as I went to pull a black hoodie out of one of my dressers. "Can I have your special cinnamon pancakes again?"

* * *

Like the normal routine, I found myself stretching in Fluttershy's front yard. It was kinda a daily thing now that I actually to exercise. Yup, having wings helps a person want to move around.

Other than that, I'd still have to.

Fluttershy did warn me that stretching out my wings were important or else it'd hurt like a bitch when I try to use them. Not in those exact words, but I still believed it.

I kinda experienced how painfully sore they can get, especially my tail, back when I thought they were just 'useless props'.

But speaking of Fluttershy... I licked my lips, tasting the left over cinnamon powder. I patted my stomach and felt a burp escape my mouth.

Like always, Fluttershy's pancakes were the best!

Good thing I was outside or else that would've disrupted some animals inside Fluttershy's cottage. Surely some were still asleep, even if it were 10:40 in the morning.

Either way, I felt content with Fluttershy's pancakes. It's weird how she knew how to make them. It was like each pancake I ate was tasty enough to make me want more, but at the same time it was filling to the point where I couldn't eat more than 2 pancakes. And even then, I couldn't eat anything else for hours.

Still, I guess that wasn't the only weird thing that's been on my mind. Besides Fluttershy's special pancakes, you remember what happened when I woke up right? That little stumbling trip? Well after that little incident, it kinda made me a bit nervous to think if something was wrong with my health.

Because that normally doesn't happen when I wake up.

But now that I think about it, I _have_ been having little accidents lately.

Like yesterday when I was helping Twilight move books into her room, I got a bit lightheaded as I walked up her stairs. Now after I was mutated and kicked a hole in one of Applejack's trees, I began to experiment with how much my body can handle. At the time, carrying 12 dictionaries up the stairs seemed like a decent task. And it was. Didn't feel a single ounce of strain in my arms. However the second I reached the top stair, I almost fell back down because I felt my stomach churn and my legs went numb.

Another time was during gym at school, like 3 days ago.

Now we all know that gym for little kids was supposed to be easy, but I guess Celestia wanted me to have a full education in both mental _and_ physical skill so she pulled some strings. Strings that involved me doing extra work in gym like running or flying laps. And like I said before, I wanted to test my new limits.

So after flying a good 30 laps around the gym, which was actually quite big, I decided to use my legs once my wings started burning. I was good and ran 16 of laps.

At full speed.

I guess you're all thinking I got dizzy and tripped, well sorry that's not the case.

I stopped at 18 laps because I knew my legs were gonna give out soon. And while the others were playing around the gym, I asked the teacher to let me go get a drink. And so, I walked over to the small wall fountain and leaned in to get a drink. Then out of nowhere, I felt my entire body give out and I just collapsed in the fountain.

It would be kinda funny seeing me slumped over in a wall fountain with my legs dangling across the floor, but it wasn't when the fountain water only came out once you push a large rectangular button.

Which had my stomach pressing down on it.

I literally almost _drowned_ in a fountain.

It was so embarrassing because I was still conscious, but my body wouldn't exactly move. I was choking with water flooding my nose and mouth until Scootaloo noticed I wasn't moving. And so Scootaloo became my savior after pulling me out of the fountain by my tail. Though it did hurt when my face slapped onto the hard floor afterwards.

I could feel my cheeks heat up thinking about that day.

I shook my head. Maybe I'll go to Twilight's and have her check me for anything bad. I chuckled to myself when I thought of Twilight being a doctor.

Sure I could go to the hospital, but I think they know close to nothing about the human body. Especially a human that's been mutated from the inside out.

But before that, I better get back to stretching!

I leaned back and felt my spine crack against my hands. I let out a breath of relief before I leaned forward, arms stretching down towards the ground. "1... 2...3..." I counted as I touched my toes.

I blinked when I saw a large shadow zoom across the grass. Out of reflex, I quickly stood back up and looked up to the sky as if something was about to pop out at me.

I squinted my eyes at a large shadow soaring through the air. Damn sun, couldn't even tell who was flying by.

But looking at it closely, the shadow looked a bit too big to be a pegasus. And I'd know if it was Rainbow Dash because I'd see her trademark rainbow streak trailing behind her.

My wings snapped open and I grinned.

Well whoever it was, they were heading towards Ponyville. Might as well see why they're in such a rush.

I crouched down, wings prepared to launch me into the air-

"Wait!" I regained my footing before I fell on my face. I looked back with a confused brow and saw Fluttershy standing at the door. She had a small box in her hands. I quickly jogged over to her and pointed at the box. "What's up?"

"Here." Fluttershy extended the hoof that held the box. I blinked at the box before I gave a shrug, took it and opened it. "Do you like your gift?" Fluttershy smiled at me when I pulled out a set of goggles. They were the stretchy kind with the fabric being a dark black with red lining over the bands. At first I thought Fluttershy gave me a pair of swimming goggles until I saw a sticker with a flying pegasus symbol.

_Speedster_

Oh so these were _flying_ goggles.

I grinned at them as I rolled the fabric over my fingers. Ooh, they felt great! "I know you're still getting used to flying so I bought you goggles to help you see." Fluttershy said happily. I pulled the goggles over my head and stopped at my forehead. They weren't too loose or too tight. Nice.

"Thanks Shy." I chuckled, giving her a thumbs up. "These'll definitely help. But you didn't need to."

"Nonsense." Fluttershy said quickly. "Wearing those, you'll be able to see trees coming at you." Fluttershy laughed while I gave a mock pout. Now I know why she bought these. She's just worried that I'd come back home with more bruises and cuts.

I gave Fluttershy a quick hug. "Okay okay, well thanks anyway." I took a few steps away from the door and pulled the goggles over my eyes.

Time to see how well these work.

With that, I shot off into the air while Fluttershy remained at the door waving goodbye.

* * *

Damn, these goggles are friggin' perfect!

Fluttershy must have had these custom made. Not only did they keep the wind from hitting my eyes, they weren't fogging up when I pick up speed. Not only that, I could see everything so clearly! It was if I was wearing glasses!

But of course something else had to ruin my fun. Something like a random brown feather flying into my mouth.

"What the hell-" I coughed and yanked it out. I scowled, tossing it to the side and flying straight again. Where'd that come from!? Looking forward, I saw the familiar blur in front of me.

And it was a good thing I had these goggles or else I'd still be unable to see. Like 'wind pushing my eyeballs into my brain' type see.

Quickly picking up the speed in my flight, I soon found myself tailing the silhouette by just a few meters. I blinked when I saw a thin, brown and furry tail wagging in front of my face. And I think there was a spiky fluff of hair at the end. Was that a... lion's tail? I looked back up to the pair of bird wings flapping frantically. No way, that's preposterous! There's no way this was a lion in front of me-

_Thwack!_

I sputtered out some tail hair. Oh no, I did _not_ just get bitch slapped by someone's tail. I narrowed my eyes. That's it, time to stop whoever this 'lion/bird' creature is.

I quickly dove underneath the flying object and with a sudden burst of speed, pulled ahead in only 2 seconds. I flew back up and made sure I was a good distance in front before I stopped in midair, hand raised like a stop sign. Whoever was flying must've been caught off guard because their wings snapped open like emergency breaks. "Stop right there!" I shouted.

If this person was driving a car, I'd be pretty sure the sound of screeching tires would be heard.

But even if the person was trying to stop, I guess I kinda forgot how fast we were flying because they were still coming in hot. And by coming in hot, I mean colliding into me in a flurry of feathers.

It wasn't long before ground met up with us, but it was still a good thing I had enough room to pull up at the last second. Same with whoever crashed into me.

But it didn't mean I wasn't at least a bit scuffed up after skidding a crater into the grass.

"Ugh..." I groaned, pushing myself up and putting a hand on my forehead. Yup, that was a headache coming on.

I pulled up my goggles and started to slap off the pieces of dirt and grass off of my jacket. "Well, that wasn't fun at all." I commented flatly before standing up.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" I pulled my head up at the sudden scream while my hands continued to brush off the dirt. My eyes widened when I finally saw who was stomping towards me. The lion tail, the bird wings, it all made sense now that I'm staring into the eyes of an angry griffon.

"Gilda?" I whispered under my breath. I stood up straight and crossed my arms in amusement as Gilda marched her way up to me. I smirked. Maybe now would be a good time to humor her...

"Hello to you too." I couldn't help it, it's in my blood!

"Don't play games with me!" Gilda snarled. "You could've killed me!"

"Well then it's a good thing neither of us were hurt, huh?"

Gilda narrowed her eyes and took a warning step forward. "Listen here freak, I don't know what your problem is-"

"I don't have a problem." I said nonchalantly.

"But you better get lost before I get angry." Guess she didn't even acknowledge it.

"Well sorry, but with how you were speeding over here, I thought you'd be some sort of suspicious character or something."

"The hell are you talking about?" Gilda shot back. "I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"I know that _now."_ I rolled my eyes. Gilda wasn't as entertaining as I thought she'd be. "Look, how about I say sorry and we forgot everything that happened. Deal?" I held out a hand towards Gilda, who in turn looked at my hand then back to my face.

_Snap!_

I quickly pulled my hand back in time to avoid getting my fingers snipped off by her beak. I looked down at Gilda in shock before she let out a loud screech. Without hesitation, Gilda took into the skies and continued on route to Ponyville.

I just stood there blinking like an idiot before my mouth turned into a straight line.

"Well then. That just happened."

* * *

**Later...**

I rubbed my eyes once Twilight turned off the mini-flashlight. Jeez, having a light flashed into your eyes hurt like hell when they're super enhanced by magic.

"Open and say 'ah'." I lowered my jaw and stuck out my tongue, letting out a bored 'aaah'. A popsicle stick was placed on my tongue and another light was flashed, this time in my throat.

After a few seconds, the light was taken away as well as the popsicle stick. "Well there seems to be nothing wrong with you so far." Twilight said, looking at me with a raised brow. "Are you sure you're sick?"

I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and smacked my lips. Great, now its dry. "I don't know, you're the doctor."

"Technically I'm not a doctor. I'm a librarian."

"But you're smart." I grinned. "And the only pony who knows how my body ticks."

"Um..."

"I know that came out wrong, sorry." I just waved it off lazily. "But still, am I good or not?"

Twilight levitated a clipboard to her face. I watched her eyes scan over everything we tested in the last few minutes. Height, weight, x-rays etc. Seems over the top, but I can never be too cautious. After all I did almost die a few times.

"It doesn't look like anything's wrong with you. What did you say was the problem again?"

I sighed in annoyance. I really hate repeating myself. "I've been a bit dizzy lately, like at random moments. Remember yesterday?"

"Oh yeah. You're lucky I caught those books with my magic or else you'd be paying for damages."

"... I almost broke a neck falling down stairs-"

"Kidding, kidding!" Twilight said quickly, trying to keep her giggling quiet. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. After Twilight's eyes scanned over her notes again, her head perked up with an unsure expression. It was like she just remembered something crucial. "Nicholas, what have you been eating lately?"

Holding my chin with one hand and counting fingers with the other hand, "Well besides Fluttershy's pancakes, I think salads, apples, and other fruits and veggies. Maybe an occasional cupcake or something from Pinkie Pie."

"Wait, you mean to tell me you haven't been eating _any_ meat lately?" Twilight said, sounding flabbergasted.

"I haven't eaten any since I got here. Why, what's the problem?"

"It's no wonder why you've been getting dizzy lately!" Twilight hoof-palmed herself, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's been a _month_ since you ate meat! Your body's not used to going without it for so long!"

"Well what am I supposed to do, it's not like I can just get some around here. If I remember correctly, ponies are strictly herbivores?"

The sound of a toilet flushing caught both of our attention and we turned our heads towards the door, where Spike was just walking in from the bathroom. And if the comic book in his claws was anything to go by, I'd say someone made boom-boom...

"Uh Spike, do you mind?" I said plainly.

Spike smiled at me and shook his head. "Oh don't worry, I heard everything in the bathroom. You need help finding something to eat right?" I nodded slowly, not sure where Spike was going with this. I swear if he pulls out a dead bird or something, I'm having a talk with him. But instead, Twilight and I only watched Spike as he traveled up the stairs to his little bed. He placed his comic on top of his pillow before digging into the sheets.

"Here it is!" Spike exclaimed, pulling out a small red gem. Spike hopped down the steps and ran towards me with a happy grin.

"Spike, you do know I'm-"

"Part dragon now? Yes I do. Maybe you can eat gems instead of meat." Spike said quickly, turning towards Twilight with wiggling brows. Twilight hummed and rubbed her chin with a hoof. "Maybe it's possible..."

"Hey, it's worth a shot." I shrugged and held out my hand. Spike dropped the gem in my hand and before I brought it to my mouth, I paused and stared at him. "You washed your hands right?" I deadpanned and Spike rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did! What do you take me for, an animal?" Spike scoffed. Well technically on Earth...

I quickly plopped the gem in my mouth and bit down on it. At first I thought it was gonna be like a jawbreaker or even harder, but instead it was only a bit harder than a cracker. I blinked and chewed slowly, twirling my tongue to get the flavor out of the tiny remains of the gem. Wow, this was actually kinda good.

When the pieces were crushed tiny enough, I gave a satisfied sigh after swallowing the mouthful. I smacked my lips and gave Spike a thumbs up. That actually tasted good, like sour cherry candy.

_Gurgle...!_

I froze and looked down at my stomach.

Twilight arched a brow and looked up from her clipboard. "Is... everything alright?" She asked slowly, watching my hand hold my stomach. I shook my head and winced when the rumbling in my stomach got stronger. I went to say something, but when I felt something come up I closed my mouth in a snap. Twilight looked to the sides and backed up in caution when she saw my cheeks puff up.

Oh no.

_BELCH!_

Twilight immediately raised her clipboard over her face once the small bursts of fire escaped my mouth. I coughed out more fire, but instead of one flying at Twilight, the rest of the dozen flew towards Spike. Who was jumping around in surprise when he saw the fire hit the... wooden floor... shit. Once the tiny bright red fire balls hit the ground, they seemed to inflate into bigger flames.

Spike wasted no time in running out of the room screaming in panic.

Twilight on the other hand, lowered her clipboard and gave me a flat face. "Seriously?"

I coughed and gave a small chuckle, shrugging as if nothing happened.

In only a few seconds, Spike rushed back in with a fire extinguisher in his claws. Wasting no time, Spike pressed the handle and started to spray foam over the flames. At first the flames were being put down, with a little trouble even with the foam, but it still seemed that Spike was over reacting in his state of panic. He didn't stop at the small patch of fire at his feat, meaning he sprayed everything and anything else in the room. And that included both Twilight and I.

After the last of the fire was put out, Spike let out a breath of relief and let go of the handle. "It's a good thing we have this thing, right Twilight?" Spike lifted the extinguisher towards Twilight, only to stop and stifle his snickers once he saw the foam covering us.

I slowly swiped off the foam from my face and slapped it to the ground. I gave Spike an annoyed scowl.

Seeing my face, Spike quickly dropped his smile and tried to hide the extinguisher behind his back, whistling innocently as if he didn't do anything.

Does he really think I'm dumb enough to not see the extinguisher? It was the only red object in the room and literally would've been bigger than Spike if he didn't have those spines on his head.

I heard Twilight sigh through the foam. "Thank you Spike..." Twilight muttered, swiping at the foam with her hoof.

Spike snickered and gave Twilight a small salute. "Happy to serve!"

After Spike walked out of the room to put the extinguisher away, Twilight sighed and rose a brow at me. I crossed my arms. "Guess gems are out..." I mumbled, already getting frustrated. Twilight scribbled on her clipboard with a small shake of her head.

* * *

**And there we have it people! The beginning of Griffon the Brush Off! Hope you enjoyed it, even though it came later than it was supposed to... but hey, at least I'm still updating! Questions?**

**What'll happen now that Nicholas has goggles!? **

**Will Gilda try to maul Nicholas to death!?**

**Will those gems come out the wrong way next time!?**

**What about Nicholas' internal problem of eating meat!? **

**Find out soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Griffon the Brush Off! (Part 1)

**What is up my loyal subjects, always coming back for more Unexpected Turn of Events! Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long, but my computer has been breaking down lately. Nonetheless, I returned from the dead and the newest chapter has finally arrived! I won't keep you waiting much longer, but what happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas assaulted an innocent piece of furniture and risks 10 months for vandalism!**

**2.) Fluttershy gifted Nicholas with brand new goggles!**

**3.) Nicholas took off after the shady figure and soon learned that it was Gilda the Griffon!**

**4.) After almost getting his hand bit off by an angry bird, Nicholas went to Twilight's to get checked!**

**5.) Learned that his body is slowly shutting down due to lack of meat digestion!**

**6.) Also learned that he can eat gemstones, but not digest them either! Confused?**

**7.) What's Nick gonna do? Find out by READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Griffon the Brush Off (Part 1)!**

"There's no other option, Nick. You going to have to eat," Twilight gulped, as if the word was too taboo to even think about. _"Meat_ as soon as possible."

"And like I said Twilight," I pushed myself off the chair and stood up straight, arms crossed. "Where am I gonna find meat in a herbivore environment? It's not like anybody sells it on the market you know?"

Twilight looked a bit guilty for not being able to help and dipped her head. "I know..."

"Sure I can probably catch a fish or something, but I wouldn't know how to cook it. I'm not eating something raw." It was at that moment where Twilight's head popped back up with wide eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say her purple face was turning into a light shade of green. Twilight shook her head with a disgusted cringe, trying to get the image out of her head.

"Get out of here before I barf, okay?" Twilight said quickly, pushing me towards the door with one hoof. "I'm sure you'll find an answer soon."

I soon found myself outside Twilight's library home and heard the door shut behind me. I blinked in surprise. Even if eating meat was weird to them, surely it wasn't _that_ bad to picture myself eating a still living fish from the inside out.

I blinked again before a smirk graced my mouth.

Now that I thought about it, it _would_ be a dick move to prank her like that. All I need to do is find a fishing rod and get to the river...

"Hiya Nicholas!" Speaking of pranks. I almost jumped out of my skin when Pinkie Pie popped up from nowhere. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my beating heart. I scowled in annoyance.

"Pinkie!"

"That's my name!" She giggled.

"What did I say about jumping me like that!?"

"It was a simple hello! You're overreacting~" Pinkie sang while I crossed my arms.

"Oh really? What about yesterday?" I saw Pinkie Pie pause for a moment before she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we said we were sorry..."

* * *

**Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)...**

**_Boom! Crackle, crackle!_**

_Spike yelped in surprise, dropping the large bundle of scrolls down the stairs. Above him, hovered a grinning Rainbow Dash while Pinkie Pie stood behind him with a wide smile. Both saw Spike stood stock-still in the same spot for a few seconds, eyes wide and mouth clamped shut. _

_After 3 seconds, Rainbow Dash arched a brow at the drake and Pinkie just blinked. Just when the pegasus was about to comment about a failed prank..."Hiccup!"_

*_Snicker..._*

_"Hiccup... hiccup!"_

_Pinkie Pie started to giggle to herself while Rainbow Dash managed to conceal her chuckles with a hoof. "Ooh, Rainbow Dash! We scared Spike into getting the hiccups!" The pink pony exclaimed happily while said purple dragon actually jumped from another hiccup. _

_After exchanging more fits of laughter, Spike finally found the words to speak. He smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, good one Pinkie (Hiccup) Pie! You're always pulling a fast one (Hiccup) on me!" Spike joked as he walked down the steps to gather up all the fallen scrolls. However the happy feeling was gone when both mares witnessed Spike hiccup a plume of fire, accidentally torching the scroll. _

_"Oh no," Pinkie's face morphed into one of concern. "You're not hurt are you?"_

_Spike gave her a reassuring wave and picked up another scroll. "Don't be (Hiccup) silly. Dragons are (Hiccup) fire-proof." The drake spoke too soon when the scroll in his claws were set ablaze as well. _

_Seeing that their friend was alright, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash both took it upon themselves to laugh again at Spike's situation. And said dragon was currently running from scroll to scroll, trying to pick it up and only for his magic fire to accidentally transport them to Celestia. __(Who was also currently drowning in a pool of scrolls.)__ And after burning the rest of the scrolls, Spike furrowed his brows and felt a bit nervous. "I wish I could say the same thing (Hiccup!) about those scrolls..."_

_Spike didn't even bother to say goodbye to his laughing friends before he took off back to Twilight's house in hopes that she wouldn't be needing those scrolls anytime soon._

_However he also failed to notice that the duo behind him was still laughing until tears were threatening to spill from their eyes. _

_Pinkie cracked open an eye when she finally found her breath and managed to speak through her giggles. "Have you ever seen anything more hilarious!? Hehe!" Rainbow Dash nodded and had a mischievous smirk grow on her face. _

_"I can think of_ one_ thing..." Before she kicked the cloud behind her with a single leg, causing it to explode in a mini-burst of thunder and lightning._

**_Boom! Crackle, crackle!_**

_"AAH!" Pinkie Pie screamed and fell back in surprise. __Rainbow Dash bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing once she saw Pinkie suddenly__ froze up, just like Spike did a few moments earlier. Mentally, Rainbow counted up to 2 seconds before her pink friend let out a high-pitched hiccup. That was when Rainbow let out her laughs and after realizing what happened, so did Pinkie. _

_Though her laughter was mostly hiccup induced giggles._

_Slowly quieting down, but still chuckling, Rainbow Dash wiped a fake tear from her eyes. "I still can't believe you never told me that you were a prankster, Pinkie Pie."_

_No second later, Pinkie Pie leaped to her hooves and gave Rainbow Dash one of her trademark smiles. "Are you (Hiccup) kidding me!? I LOVE to pull pranks! It's all (Hiccup) in good fun! And Pinkie Pie (Hiccup) loooves (Hiccup) to have fun!" Rainbow Dash agreed with a nod. Though before Pinkie could go spouting off about past pranks, Rainbow shoved a hoof in her mouth._

_"Hm," Rainbow Dash hummed and began to think. 'While I love a good prank, I might need to head home soon. After all, Gilda is coming over tomorrow so I need to get everything ready.' Her magenta eyes traveled back to a jumping Pinkie Pie. 'But if I leave her like this, I bet she's not gonna stop bothering me...' Rainbow Dash continued to hum in thought before she finally reached a decision._

_Rainbow Dash gave Pinkie a smirk. "Hey Pinkie, I'm up for_ one_ more prank before I call it in for today. You up for it?" All she got in return were a bunch of muffle words, but with all the crazy nodding, it didn't take too much for Rainbow to understand a simple yes._

_"Ok," Rainbow pulled her hoof out of Pinkie's mouth. "Let's see, we've already pranked Rarity with the basket of sneezing powder..."_

_"And got Twilight with the invisible ink!" Pinkie giggled._

_"Painted all of Applejack's orchard apples..." The blue pegasus tapped her chin before her head perked up. "But we didn't get Fluttershy!"_

_Pinkie's eyes widened and her laughter stopped almost immediately. Before Rainbow could even think of any prank on their yellow friend, she found two pink hooves squeezing her face. She was brought into a direct eye contact with a nervous looking Pinkie Pie. "Oh no no no no no!" Pinkie spoke rapidly, catching Rainbow Dash off guard. "You can't prank Fluttershy!"_

_"Why not?" Rainbow Dash tried to say with her cheeks being squeezed. _

_"Because she's_ Fluttershy!_ I mean she's SO sensitive, even our most harmless prank will hurt her feelings!"_

_Dash rolled her eyes and pulled her face from Pinkie's hooves. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But who will we prank? It has to be somepony as tough as me..." Silence grew between them as the duo went deep into thought. And as if an invisible trigger went off, both their eyes and smiles went wide at the same time. It wasn't a somepony, but instead a_ someone_ that registered in their minds._

_"Nicholas!"_

* * *

_"Ugh... so... tired..." His wings flapped lazily behind him, but he still managed to stay afloat._

_Nicholas placed a hand over his mouth when he felt a yawn coming. He sucked his teeth and tried to shake the sleepiness from his head. _

_"Damn..." Nicholas muttered to himself, eyes narrowed. "I really need to get back home... and get some sleep..." As he spoke of such actions, his eyes began to droop and his wings started to slow down. After flying downwards for a few seconds, Nicholas eventually made contact with a random flying goose. Spitting out the feathers from his mouth, Nicholas almost immediately began apologizing to the angry bird. _

_After the bird flew away, Nicholas rubbed both of his eyes. After that, he looked around for another flock of geese with a groan. "Man, maybe I should walk back home..?" His thought were cut short when a grumble from his stomach caused him to grunt. Not only was he tired to the bone, now he was hungry? He clutched his stomach and sucked his teeth again. He immediately shut down such an idea. _

_'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pull an all-nighter at Applejack's farm and then go to school and then help Twilight lift books up to her room...' Just thinking about such actions made him a bit more dizzy. _

_And the worst part of it all was the lack of food he got. Applejack had made it clear not to take even_ one_ apple from her farm. Not only that, the school decided it was a pure 'vegan' day and only serve grass sandwiches as well as other salads. And Twilight announced that she was running behind on schedule and needed someone to help move books without delay. _

_And that meant going from one thing to another all day without even a chance for a snack._

_If one were wondering, why didn't Nicholas bother eating breakfast? He would say that he was too tired from being up all night and slept all the way to the beginning of school. There was no chance to eat Fluttershy's pancakes._

_Nicholas' stomach grumbled again and the teen finally found the common sense to float over to a random drifting cloud. _

_Softly landing on the cloud, the teen didn't even take into recognition that he was in fact, laying down on a cloud. "I should just take a short nap... maybe for 4 hours..." His eyes drooped back down to a close and eventually light snores were coming from softness of the cloud. His tail dropped over the edge and his wings acted as a blanket, covering his sides comfortably. _

_However after a few moments of making sure he was in a deep sleep, Nicholas didn't realize two certain mares appearing at his sides, one with natural born wings and the other with balloons tied to her waist._

_Silently, both mares placed their hooves on the clouds and gently pulled it forward. It was silent until one mare decided to whisper to the other._

_"Are you sure he'll be okay with this?"_

_"Of course! Nick's a natural born joker!"_

_"But he looks like he really needs his sleep..."_

_"And this will teach him not to overwork himself and pass out on a cloud."_

_"If you say so..."_

_After moving the cloud without the sleeping human noticing for a few minutes, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie eventually found their destination. Pinkie Pie gave a nervous grin and backed away, letting her balloons do the drifting for her. While Pinkie was moving back, Rainbow was rubbing her hooves together with a devious smirk plastered over her face. "Ooh this is gonna be rich!" She whispered excitedly before taking a breath._

_When her lungs got in enough air, she let out a loud "WAKE UP!" which effectively startled the teenager from his slumber._

_As Nicholas sputtered with half-away eyes, he didn't seem to notice a color line of rainbow colors flying around his cloud. Until the rainbow started to spin the cloud in a rush of speed, causing it to break apart underneath him. __With a scream of terror, Nichols found himself falling from the sky while Rainbow Dash stopped flying to watch their prank unfold. _

**_Splash!_**

_Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash hovered back to the ground, witnessing their flailing friend fall into the large lake. _

_The rainbow colored pegasus couldn't keep the giggles from escaping her mouth and Pinkie tried to stifle her laughter as well. They both continued to watch Nicholas splash around and cough up water, but soon after watching Nicholas eventually stop resurfacing, their laughter slowly came a stop. After waiting a few seconds, Pinkie Pie's eyes widened, as did Rainbow Dash's and without a thought of hesitation, Rainbow quickly dove into the lake to retrieve their friend._

_"*Cough, cough!*" Nicholas found himself back on dry land, completely drenched from head to toe. He began to spit up water as he weakly pushed himself off the dirt. _

_"Nicholas, are you alright!?" _

_His eye opened up to see two different colored set of hooves. One pink, one cyan colored. He recognized the almost high pitched voice almost immediately and scowled angrily. Forcing himself up, his two bloodshot eyes glared down at the worried mares that stood before him. His arms crossed over each other and his tail whipped around angrily, also trying to get the water from his scales. _

_"What the hell was that for!?" It was obvious that besides the lack of sleep, the teen was clearly pissed off more than usual. _

_Rainbow Dash gave Nicholas a nervous chuckle while Pinkie's hair looked to almost deflate. "Well you see," Pinkie Pie started, rubbing her leg with a hoof. "Rainbow and I thought it was a good idea to prank you," She paused when Nicholas' eyes narrowed dangerously and Pinkie could notice how hard his fangs were grinding against each other. The pink pony gulped and took a step back. "By dropping you into a lake and wake you up...?"_

_"In case you haven't noticed, I almost drowned for Christ's sake!" Nicholas roared, but while his anger made Pinkie's hair deflate even more, his yelling only made Rainbow Dash get angry as well. The cyan pony took a step forward and stared Nicholas in the eye._

_"Well, what do you want us to say? We're sorry that you can't swim!?" _

_"How about sorry for almost killing me for a **second fucking time!?"** Nicholas snapped back, catching Rainbow off guard and making her look in the ground in defeat. The teen could pick off the still residing guilt that radiated off of her, but he didn't care. _

_While Pinkie looked at Rainbow Dash in confusion, wondering what Nicholas meant by 'second time', Nicholas sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just leave me the hell alone from now on, assholes!" With a flex of his wings, Nicholas quickly took off into the air with enough force to blow back both mare's manes. As well as place the water from his clothes onto their faces._

_"Sorry!" Pinkie Pie quickly shouted out, hoping that their friend wasn't too angry to accept their apology. _

_When the mutated teen was out of their vision, Pinkie turned to her moping friend with a raised eyebrow. She was too confused and a bit scared to ask. "What does he mean, by a 'second time'?'" _

_Rainbow Dash didn't answer and instead walked away._

* * *

**Flashback over (Nicholas' P.O.V.)...**

"Yeah..." I rolled my eyes. "You're lucky I decided to apologize after getting enough sleep." Even if I was still pissed off after getting a good 5 hours of sleep, I wasn't just going to leave them feeling guilty, no matter how angry I was. It was on my part for being too sleepy to think about what I said. And it did make me feel a bit guilty when I went to apologize to Pinkie and learned she was crying while I was sleeping.

Rainbow, while she didn't cry, she was almost as guilty as the cliff incident.

I sighed at the image of seeing their distressed faces. It really bothers a man to see his friends close to breaking down from just simple prank.

'A simple prank that almost got me killed...' I shook my head, trying to rid myself of that thought. I decided to change the topic when I noticed how Pinkie's hair was deflating bit by bit from mentioning yesterday's events. "Alright, so what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"Surely almost giving me a heart-attack must have a reason."

"...Oh! Yeah, I'm off to visit Rainbow Dash for a day of pranks," Pinkie Pie paused and gave me a look, as if expecting me to decline right then and there. "Wanna come with?"

I hummed to myself and thought of the possibilities. Sure, if I go with Pinkie I'll have a day of fun and get the chance to prank everybody (Including Coal Miner). I looked back at Twilight's closed door. But I did just get done talking to Twilight about getting some food... I blinked a couple of times. I didn't have a dizzy episode since I woke up this morning...

I looked at Pinkie, who was waiting patiently by tilting her head to follow a butterfly. Aw what the heck, I'll be able to fish some other time. "Sure," I answered, taking her attention off the butterfly. My pink friend gave me a happy smile and started bouncing. I placed a hand on her head to keep her from bouncing over Twilight's house. "But I want something in return."

Pinkie paused... in mid-air... and raised a brow. "Sure, like what?"

"A fishing rod. You have one?" I asked.

Pinkie shook her head. "Nope!"

"Crap, I need one."

"Maybe Dashie has one you can borrow?"

"Yeah, let's go see shall we?" I grabbed Pinkie Pie with both hands, taking in a breath before taking off into the air. The only person I carried was Scootaloo. I may be strong, but I don't want to underestimate the weight of a full grown mare and drop her, or overestimate it and squeeze the life out of her.

* * *

"There's her house!" Pinkie Pie announced.

It didn't take long to find a giant, floating house made of rainbows and clouds hovering above Ponyville. But it did leave me a bit envious that Rainbow Dash was living in such a cool home, always in the air...

As I flew closer to her house to let my friend knock on the door, I made sure not to let go of Pinkie and accidentally let her fall through the clouds.

Just after letting Pinkie knock, I didn't give any warning and quickly tossed her in the air. After letting a giggling Pinkie Pie fly for a moment, I allowed her to land on my back for a temporary piggy-back while I stood on the cloud. I placed my hands under her hind legs to make sure she doesn't slip off and then we waited patiently for someone to open the door.

And almost immediately like I predicted, I saw the door open up to reveal a familiar griffon, who's pupils shrank at the sight of me. "You!" Gilda exclaimed, her tail swishing behind her angrily while her wings fluttered lightly. I decided to resume out little conversation from before.

"Who me?"

"Yes you!"

"Couldn't be!" While I laughed and Gilda growled, Pinkie leaned forward a bit with a welcoming smile.

"Ooh who are you? My name's Pinkie Pie!" The griffon rolled her eyes and took a warning step forward, mostly for me to back off.

"Like I care!" I spotted Rainbow Dash appear from the top of the house and look down at us with a questioning face. When she spotted me she looked a bit nervous, but when she saw Pinkie holding out a hoof to Gilda, she immediately brightened up and flew down. "Morning Pinks!"

Rainbow Dash landed in between Gilda and I with a smile. "Gilda, this is my gal pal Pinkie Pie. And this guy here is-"

"The jerk who crashed into me this morning." Gilda finished angrily, giving me another glare.

"I'd rather be announced as awesome, handsome, coolest human around," I chuckled to myself. "Or Nicholas would be just fine."

Seeing the tension between her griffon friend versus her human friend, Rainbow Dash raised a hoof to get everybody's attention. Rainbow Dash turned her head towards Gilda with an arched brow. "Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean crashed into you?" The griffon snorted and pointed a sharp talon in my direction.

"I mean that this bozo was the reason I almost broke a wing this morning! He's just rammed me out of the sky for no reason!" I would've raised my hands in my defense, but then I remembered I had a certain pink passenger I had to hold onto. So I just settled for a simple scowl and leaned forward. "And before this overgrown chicken makes me look bad, I just want to say that I did it for a responsible reason."

"Chicken!?" I could practically see the steam coming from Gilda's nostrils.

"With how fast she was flying towards Ponyville, I thought she was an enemy trying to pull something." I rolled my eyes and gave everyone a smug smirk. It was starting to feel good annoying the shit out of Gilda. So easily tempered. "So of course, being the nice guy I was, I caught up to her and tried to stop her. But a certain _griffon_ couldn't slow down in time, resulting in us crashing into the grass fields."

Rainbow Dash, on her part, was silent as she moved her eyes back and forth between Gilda and I. I could tell she was trying to pick a side and knowing her history with Gilda, Rainbow Dash was most likely going to pick her side over mine. And I was right. Rainbow Dash backed up next to Gilda and gave me a small, unsure frown. "Well... Nicholas here is gonna have to be more careful. Right Nick?" I wasn't bothered that she took Gilda's side. It was how the episode was supposed to go.

I sighed before Rainbow a reassuring nod and smirking at Gilda. "Oh sure, I'll be more... careful in the future."

Gilda looked at me with a scowl.

"Good," Rainbow Dash forced a smile. "Now, what is it you guys wanted?"

Pinkie Pie was the first to respond with a happy gleam in her eye. "Oh yeah! You wanna come with me for another prank day!?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up in excitement and she looked like she was going to agree. That was until a certain griffon coughed her way into the group. "While I'm always up for a good prank now and then, I think Dash and I were going to have a few races this morning." Wiggling a brow as a signal, Gilda saw Rainbow Dash's excitement deflate into an almost reluctant smile.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Pinks. I forgot I was hanging with Gilda today."

"Oh... well, it's okay. Maybe you can hang later?"

Rainbow looked at Gilda with a questioning brow. The griffon was silent for a few moments. "... maybe."

"Yeah, maybe we can all have a prank war with each other?" I wriggled my eyebrows, trying to persuade the griffon into joining into a mass prank session. But knowing her attitude towards me, I'm pretty sure she would get pissed from one prank and try to attack me. The griffon glared at me and just like I expected, she shook her head. I sighed before looking back at Pinkie Pie. "Well there ya go Pinkie. I guess it's just us for a while."

My pink companion nodded happily, already content that she has at least one person to hang out with. I opened my wings, ready to take off until Pinkie held a hoof in my face. "Wait wait wait!" I blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Didn't you want to ask Rainbow Dash something?"

"Oh yeah, my bad!" I chuckled sheepishly and looked back to my multicolored friend. "Do you have a fishing rod I could borrow?"

"A fishing rod...? No, I don't think so."

"Pff, you don't know how to catch fish yourself?" Gilda snickered before raising her talons in my face. "Well maybe if you had these you'd stand a chance."

"Well I do have claws, but I'm pretty sure they're not for catching fish. Well thanks anyway Rainbow Dash. See ya later!" With that, Pinkie and I took off from Rainbow's cloud home and flew back down to Ponyville. Though the thought was on my mind. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to use my nails for fishing, so maybe I need to improvise... we'll see. But first...

I turned my head to Pinkie, who had her tongue out like a dog. "Why don't we pay Coal's house a little visit?"

* * *

Spreading apart the branches, I leaned forward to get a better view of the house. "Ooh, this is gonna be freaking awesome!" I whispered from the tree we were hiding in. I gave Pinkie Pie a side glance, as well as a smirk. "You ready?" My pink friend hesitated, but nonetheless gave me a nod in return.

It took a while to get Pinkie wrapped around the prank we had in store for Coal. Because she thought prank should be all for fun and harmless, she was adamant on going along with it at first. But after explaining to her how this would be payback for Celestia's Welcome to Equestria ceremony, Pinkie began to realize that it would be well deserved. And I did too. Though it sucked I didn't have the natural supplies for a better prank, it was still good to go with the old classics.

Pinkie Pie silently jumped down from the branch and landed softly on the grass, disappearing in the bushes. I saw the leaves rustling as she moved stealthily towards the door. I couldn't even stop my tail from wagging in excitement.

When I saw Pinkie Pie ring the doorbell, she quickly dove back into the bushes to wait for the plan to commence.

It was a good thing the door opened before I could count passed 5. I was starting to get seriously impatient. Both Pinkie and I saw the door open inwards, revealing a grumpy looking Coal Miner. The big brown stallion frowned as he looked around, trying to find whoever had wrung his doorbell. His eyes darting from left to right, but upon finding nobody, the stallion's frown got bigger from annoyance and he went back in his house.

But before the door could close all the way, I quickly shouted out "Dumbass!" from the tree and saw how the normally slow looking Coal Miner, practically rip open his door to run back outside. "Who said tha-"

"Now!" Hearing my signal, Pinkie Pie snickered and pulled on a rope string, raising up a rope that was blended perfectly with Coal's brown welcome mat. Coal didn't seem the notice the rope get pulled up to his legs, causing the stallion to trip over his own hooves.

Now I wasn't evil enough to make the poor guy fall down his stairs and break his neck, no. I was evil enough to put a slip-and-slide mat over his stairs, causing him to ungracefully slide on his face.

I almost fell off the branch from laughter, but I managed to hold on to witness the show.

The show leading into Ponyville's Central Square.

I clenched my jaw tight in case I let out my giggles early and I raised my right hand. Slowly, I took in a couple of breaths and while watching Coal slide away on his face, my hand started to give off a familiar red mist.

If Coal was able to get enough balance to even pick up his face, he'd be able to see several 'instruments' start to float around him.

It was a good thing I managed to finish one of Luna's first lessons, aka the 'levitation spells', a few days ago. Now that I can control things with magic, I can fill my role of the prank without creating such an overbearing system.

The first of the instruments was a large bucket and luck for me it was only one. As you can see, the bucket itself was pretty heavy, even in a magic hold, and it was twitching every now and then. That goes to show I can only do singular objects if they're too big, but many if small enough. But I didn't let that stop me. After all, this was my _first_ chance at payback on Coal Miner. And I was going to make sure everything is juuust right.

I snapped my fingers with a smirk.

As Pinkie Pie remained in the bushes, covering her mouth to conceal her giggles as she eyed the tipping bucket.

We weren't the only two witnessing Coal Miner's embarrassment. Only those who took notice of the extremely long slip-and-slide watched as a certain brown stallion zoomed by, directly under a mini-waterfall courtesy of the magic floating bucket.

Coal Miner, somehow managing to pick himself up enough to see, look around in angry confusion until he spotted the bucket up ahead. His eyes widened before he shut them close as the bucket's contents poured over him, coating him in a newer shinier brown coloring. Coal cracked an eye open when he passed underneath the bucket, looking at his now shiny hooves in shock before subconsciously licking his lips.

"Wait... is this maple syrup?" He muttered.

It was too bad he was currently occupied with the sweet, sticky substance all over his fur. If Coal had been more attentive, he would've taken notice of 4 red glowing pillows float dance around in a mid-air.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration. Even if they were smaller, doesn't mean I don't have to focus a bit harder on the numbers.

But after a snap of my fingers, I gave a devious snicker when Coal was suddenly bombarded with each pillow. The stallion covered his head with his head, trying to cover his face to avoid getting attacked. But that didn't mean my plan didn't have effect. I had managed to hit Coal hard enough with the pillows to the point where the pillows exploded in mini bursts of feathers and completely coated the stallion head to tail.

Coal sputtered and sneezed from the excessive amount of feathers.

Pinkie, as well as other ponies, couldn't stop their laughs from escaping as they watched Coal flail around in an attempt to get rid of the feathers.

It was time to add in the last bit of the prank, but I lost my smile for the moment. This one actually needed pure concentration, or else Coal would have more than syrup to scrub off his fur.

This time, both of my hands were glowing red and they were moving around along with the last 'instruments of torture'.

Coal continued his attempts to escape the slip-and-slide, only for my magic to grip his tail and yank his flanks back onto the slide. He grunted in slight pain, a small apology for almost ripping out his tail, before he suddenly felt something latch onto his head and cover his eyes. Coal fumbled with his hooves to pull the object off of his eyes, only to feel his hooves rip from his face and feel something else slither around his neck and snout.

Without anything else, I released my magic with a huff of relief. I jumped down from the branch and landed next to Pinkie, who raised a hoof to give me a high-hoof/five. We both watched as Coal came to an abrupt stop at the end slip-and-slide, as sliding off the slide and rolling into a bunch of piled up pillows.

The stallion growled to himself, shaking the dizziness from his head. He froze when he heard giggles and chuckles, only for the full blown laughter to give him a bad feeling in his gut.

Ripping off the object from his eyes, the first thing Coal went to do was scream out in anger. Only to feel his mouth clamped shut in something tight. His eyes crossed together to look down, only to see a yellow paper-made beak strapped to his face. Coal's eyes bugged out and looked up immediately. He spotted a red rubber glove stretched over his forehead.

I still don't know where Pinkie had a 5 finger rubber glove, but I wouldn't dwell too much on it.

After Coal jumped to his hooves, he quickly went to pull off the fake beak.

Only for a random burst of confetti to hit him in the face.

I gave my pink friend another high-hoof/five. Gotta thank Pinkie Pie for that little part to the plan.

Coal Miner angrily swiped the confetti from his face and spun around in rage, looking for the culprit of his embarrassment. If he wasn't a stallion sized chicken, his glaring eyes would've looked at least a bit intimidating. All Coal spotted were the laughing faces of stallions and mares alike, as well as the pointing fillies and colts who laughed alongside their parents.

If anybody was able to spot the increasing red in his cheeks through the clustered bunches of feathers, ponies would've noticed Coal's anger reaching new heights that managed to actually result in steam coming from his ears.

With frustrated snarl, Coal was still unable to find a likely culprit that caused his high-level stress. Only with the sight of a blue slip-and-slide at the corner of his vision, Coal gave a hard glare down the way the slide was leading back to. But just as his eyes traveled the lengthy slid, a red glow engulfed the slide and the slide suddenly began to roll back up. Watching the slide roll up and travel back the way it came in disbelief, Coal gave an over-exaggerated huff and angrily stomped on the paper beak before galloping away to escape the 'never ending' laughter.

It was that point in time that if Coal Miner was smart enough to run back to his house instead of the opposite direction, he would've spotted Pinkie Pie and I rolling around in the bushes with our hands and hooves pounding on the grass in hysterics.

* * *

**Hey everybody! Just finished the latest chapter, but I'm pretty sure you guys can see that just fine! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and before I continue, I must apologize for the month long delay. Things have been happening lately that keep popping up and I keep forgetting to update, but hopefully this chapter was enough to quell your thirsts for my amazing story prowess! I know, I'm awesome as all hell XD. Any questions!?**

**1.) How will Nicholas catch fish if he doesn't have a long, thin rod!?**

**2.) How long until Gilda gets tired of Nicholas' annoying antics!?**

**3.) Will Coal Miner get the feathers from his asshole!? **

**Find out soon!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Griffon the Brush Off! (Part 2)

**Hello everybody! King of Swag has returned with a new chapter, hopefully nobody got too impatient! (School started a while ago when I wasn't looking so my schedule might be even more fucked up) Let's hurry this up! What happened last time!?**

**1.) Twilight gave Nicholas a warning about immediate meat digestion!**

**2.) Pinkie and Rainbow went on a pranking spree until they woke a sleepy giant!**

**3.) A feud is growing between Nicholas and Gilda!**

**4.) The pranking duo, Nicky and Pinkie, decide to turn Coal into a coc-I mean rooster...!**

**Yeah, let's get reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Griffon the Brush Off (Part 2)!**

_**Nicholas' P.O.V.**_

"That was priceless!" I wiped a tear from my eye when we managed to calm down. I looked over and saw Pinkie on her back, stomach raising up and down rapidly. She was out of breath too.

"Yeah," She was still giggling however. "Great job with the magic by the way!"

"I'm still working on it, but it helped." I grinned, feeling accomplished of myself.

"So what's next?" Pinkie Pie asked, standing back up. I shrugged as I brought myself back to my feet. Of course, knowing both of our personalities, one would think we'd have dozens of pranks set in mind the second we joined forces. Though it's definitely true. Pinkie Pie and I decided that before we turned Coal Miner into an overgrown chicken, we'd come up with different scenarios in case our first plan didn't work out too well.

But since we have so many ideas, it'd be great to go on a pranking spree all around Ponyville.

**_Groooowl...!_**

I blinked, looked down and placed a hand on my stomach, feeling the rumbling slowly disappear through my shirt. "Oh yeah..."

"What?"

"Well it's just that before you jump-scared me earlier, I've been talking to Twilight about my health lately." I could feel the grumbling in my stomach pick up again. I chuckled nervously. "You know how a human needs to eat both vegetables _and_ meat...?" I looked up at Pinkie Pie, who had her head tilted in confusion. I waited 2 seconds before her eyes perked up in realization.

"Oh yeah! Wait, is this because you haven't been eating meat lately?" Pinkie Pie took a step closer and gave me a teasing smirk. Is that why I've been hearing about your little accidents lately?"

"Yeah," I mumbled before arching a brow. "But do you know any place for me to get something to eat?"

Pinkie Pie lost her smirk before placing a hoof over her chin. "Not really," My eye twitched in annoyance before Pinkie quickly caught on. "But I have a _way_ you can get food!"

"Oh, do tell." I said plainly, arms crossed. I have a strong hunch that this was gonna be the most obvious thing-

"Fishing!"

My mouth gaped open for a few seconds before I chose to close it in disbelief. I just looked at Pinkie Pie with a blank stare before a hand slapped against my forehead in embarrassment. Like I said, something so freaking obvious.

"I guess so-Wait wasn't that my idea from the start!?" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah..." Pinkie Pie said slowly before she lightly tapped her head with a hoof and giggled. "I forgot!" Sometimes Pinkie Pie could be so clueless sometimes that it almost made me smile, even though I was starting to get agitated again. I was right back at step 1! I thought of fishing, but I have no fishing rod! What the hell am I supposed to do, act like a fish, hope they think I'm family, get a hug, and rip them out of water?

"Look Pinkie, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to go find a way to get some fish. I'll see ya later ok?" I said, turning on my heels and raising a hand goodbye. I saw Pinkie Pie give me a small frown, but she managed to cover it up before I said anything. When I began to take off into the air, Pinkie started to wave as well.

"Ok, I'll go see if Dashie and Gilda wants to play!"

* * *

_**Regular P.O.V...**_

"Ya can't beat me Dash, I'm just too awesome!" Gilda laughed as she landed on the cloud at the same time her friend did.

Rainbow Dash scoffed and waved a lazy hoof. "Please, you couldn't beat me with both wings tied behind my back!" Rainbow Dash fired back jokingly, earning a laugh from her griffon friend.

Though as much as the pegasus didn't want to admit it, Gilda was almost a hair away from beating her. As it would seem, Gilda was one of the few who could match up with her speed in races. Due to their past friendship as kids, both had continued to rival each other in who's better at flying, causing them to break new records between them.

"Jeez Dash, don't need to be a sore loser." Gilda said, pretending to blow something off of her talons. "Obviously, I was the winner this time."

Rainbow Dash arched an eyebrow and leaned forward with a challenging grin plastered over her face. "Oh yeah, wanna bet on a rematch?" Gilda responded to Rainbow Dash's challenge with a smirk of her own, her wings already flexing.

"Ooh, can I watch?" Rainbow Dash and Gilda almost stumbled off the cloud when they saw a random pink fluffy head pop through the fluffiness of said cloud.

"What the-Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow blinked in confusion when the head went back under. She looked up to Gilda, who had the same perplexed face as she did. Before any of them could say anything, Pinkie's head popped through the cloud once more. Rainbow Dash's ear twitched when she heard a spring-like sound before she looked below and saw a large trampoline.

Finally understanding how her pink colored friend had made it passed 20 feet in the air, Rainbow Dash had a small sigh of relief. 'Thank Celestia! For a second I thought she grew wings...' The images of 'horror' flashed through her mind, earning a small cringe.

"What do ya want?" Gilda said, having already fixed herself. She gave Pinkie a small glare.

"Oh, well..." Pinkie paused as her head went back under the cloud. "I just came up... to see if... you girls wanted... to hang out!"

Rainbow Dash gave Gilda another look, who responded with a shake of her head. Rainbow Dash gave Pinkie Pie an apologetic smile. "Sorry Pinks, Gilda and I are still busy for a while."

"Yeah, so scram!" Gilda grinned, watching the smile leave Pinkie Pie's face. "C'mon Dash, you said you wanted a rematch?" That immediately took Dash's focus, earning a smirk and a quick nod. Both Gilda and Rainbow Dash flexed their wings. "To that cloud over there. 1, 2, 3 GO!" Without hesitation, both fliers took into the air with such speed it destroyed the cloud around Pinkie's head.

Coughing, Pinkie Pie landed back down on the trampoline with a frown.

* * *

A brown blur, as well as a multi-colored streak quickly pierced through the cloud.

"Haha, I win!"

"As if! I totally beat you!"

"Nuh-uh! I reached the cloud first!"

"In your dreams, Dash." Gilda laughed as she placed a talon on Rainbow Dash's snout, flicking it teasingly. The blue pegasus snorted and gave a mock glare. It was well known throughout Ponyville that you must be someone _very_ close to Rainbow Dash to be able to flick her nose. Because if they weren't, they were gonna have a one-way ticket to the hospital via being dropped off in a box.

Rainbow Dash went to say something as to proving she was the winner, but the sound of clinking caught her attention. Looking passed Gilda, Rainbow Dash spotted Pinkie Pie rising higher into the air with the use of a strange contraption. If Nicholas was here, he'd have been able to tell her what a helicopter was.

However once seeing the familiar pink pony, Gilda couldn't keep the growls in her throat from escaping. But luckily, the clinking of the helicopter covered it.

Pinkie Pie giggled at the expression on Rainbow Dash's face. "I'm pretty sure Dashie won this time."

Hearing those words snapped Rainbow Dash out of her curiosity. Grinning in triumph, Rainbow Dash waltzed up to Gilda and elbowed her in the side with a wiggling brow. "Hear that, G? Good thing my pal Pinkie Pie was here to be honest enough to tell me who won." Rainbow snickered, although Gilda had to fix her expression before she was caught scowling in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah..." Gilda shook her head, trying to rid herself of negative thoughts about the pink Earth Pony. The griffon put on one of her best grins and leaned against Rainbow Dash, pointing a talon at her chest. "So Dash, got any new moves in your 'trick-tionary' or are you 100 percent old school?"

"New moves? Ha!" Rainbow Dash pushed away Gilda's talon with a smirk before her wings took her into the air. "Sit back, G. This is gonna take a awhile."

Gilda gave her childhood friend a challenging smirk before her eyes narrowed and she turned back to the flying pink pony. "Hey Pinkie, c'mere..." She gestured with a talon, earning Pinkie Pie's attention. However once Pinkie drew her helicopter closer, Gilda flew up and grabbed the center handle to the propeller. Pinkie Pie's head shrunk back when she found Gilda's face growling near her's only a few inches away. "Don't you know how to take 'Get lost' for an answer!?" Pointing a threatening talon to her nose, Gilda found herself getting angrier just looking into Pinkie's eyes. "Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around!"

"B-B-But-"

"You're dorkin' up the skies, Pinkie Pie." Gilda's beak curled into a malicious grin. "So make like a bee, and BUZZ OFF!"

Gilda's claws clamped themselves down onto the helicopters propeller blades, stopping them dead in their tracks. Pinkie's eyes widened before she found the lower half of her helicopter spinning rapidly. Gilda let go of the blades and backed up a bit to allow Pinkie Pie to spin out of control, zooming around in the air and watching as she descended back to the ground.

Gilda chuckled as the Pinkie Pie disappeared in a small plume of smoke.

"Try matching that!" Rainbow Dash said, floating back down to the cloud. She paused and looked around. "Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?"

Feeling accomplished, Gilda only gave a shrug and waved a lazy hand. "Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee." Gilda looked back down with a sly grin.

* * *

**_Nicholas' P.O.V._**

**_Grooooowl!_**

"I get it, shut up already!" I scowled, holding my stomach against as I flew.

Great, 6 minutes of flying alone and I'm already talking to myself.

I blame it on the hunger.

I looked down at the rapidly speeding trees, turning from a light green color to a sickly dark green. That's the signal that I was crossing into the Everfree Forest's borders. That and I could hear the low growls of the creatures hidden in the forest's contents. I scoffed and crossed my arms. I had a feeling that a flying teenager such as myself would get the attention of at least one or two predators.

And I say let them try to attack me. All it'll get them is a face full of fire. Or punches. Or kicks.

Yeah, I think it's about time I learn how to defend myself. After all, I've been training with Princess Luna in the arts of magic. But I guess she can't really teach me how to get stronger physically. Seeing as how she's a pony, not a human... hm, we'll have to see about that. Maybe when if I get some special training done, I'll become some sort of 'Defender of Ponyville' or something.

I snickered to myself. I guess the day that happens is the day the world is in danger.

I paused and blinked.

Maybe it's not a good idea to jinx it.

But before I could argue a bit more with myself about being able to jinxing anything, I stopped flying when I had finally found what I was looking for.

Looking down passed my shoes, my eyes caught onto a lake.

Or maybe a swamp.

... or maybe a little bit of both?

Anyway, I dove down into the forest, making sure to avoid getting too close to the tree tops. I wasn't sure if there was anything I should worry about hiding away in the trees. And if the hissing in my ears was anything to go by, I'd have to listen to my instincts about possible chance of wild snakes lurking around. I gulped as I stopped a few meters above the swamp, causing ripples in the thick water from my flapping wings.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked into the water. Like I said, it was like a swamp. But it wasn't all brown and murky like most swamps, but the water was somehow thick enough to the point where I could barely make out the shadows underwater as well as my own reflection. Keyword: barely.

Several shadows were caught swimming underneath the surface before they disappeared.

I felt a shudder run down my spine. It made me a bit nervous to be caught hovering over the swamp, but instead of flying above the water and risk getting jumped by a fish, I chose to land on the sand nearby.

As I landed, I could feel the moist sand slowly sink under my feet, making me grin. It was almost like I was at a beach!

I looked at my surroundings, taking in the appearance of several black looking trees and thorn bushes.

A demented beach...

**_Pop, Pop, Pop!_**

I blinked and turned back to the lake, watching as several bubbles began to form and pop all around. The sound of guttural growls were heard and my eyes widened when I could see several large shadows growing from the waters.

A very demented and _dangerous_ beach...

I took a cautious step back as I saw something large and bulky rise from the water. Only when I saw angry yellow eyes and a long snout blowing bubbles, did I realize what was going on. It didn't stop rising when I saw its eyes. Eventually it continued to rise until I saw large rocky spikes lining down its spine all the way to the tip of its tail, which swayed threateningly.

It was a crocodile. A very large crocodile... who's skin was made entirely out of rock-like armor.

I couldn't help, but chuckle nervously when the large creature roared at me, showing a dangerous set of jagged and long teeth. At first I thought it was screaming at me in rage, about to charge at me like a wild bull of some sort. However I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

The bubbles I've seen sprouting all over the lake began to erupt even more-so than before. The color began to drain from my face when I saw more crocodiles bring themselves out of the waters. One by one, each of them just as deadly looking at the last before each of them spotted me. With only the first crocodile being twice the size of the rest. I covered my ears when the leading crocodile roared, earning the support from the others and having themselves add into a demented chorus. I could feel the sand under me start to shake and I cracked open an eye, only for my pupils to shrink when I saw all of them charging at me from the water.

Before I could think rationally, I turned on my own heels and started to run away screaming from the pack of giants.

At the moment, if I'd been calm enough to think straight, I'd have realized that screaming at the top of my lungs could have most likely attracted the attention of almost every other predator in the area. From the growing volumes of growling and snarling from the darkness of the forest, I'd say I was right.

But at the moment, I'd rather focus on the dozen or so group of shark sized crocodiles that are actually catching up to me!

I tried to think of a way of losing all of them, or at least manage to slow them down.

I began to zig-zag through the numerous thick trees, giving an occasional look back to see how I did. Only to give an exasperated groan when I saw the crocodiles easily smash through the trees as if they weren't even there.

I was hoping that they'd at least slow them down enough to give me a moment of relief. If anybody could've realized, I would've flown out of here already to avoid getting crushed in the powerful jaws of a giant crocodiles. But as you can see, I'm still a beginner flier no matter how high or far I can fly. If I can't have enough concentration to get a proper take off, I might as well not have any wings at all.

But that didn't stop me from trying.

Flapping my wings, I jumped and allowed air to take its course.

The only distance I got from the crocodiles was like 10 feet up into the branches of a tree. I coughed as I smacked into a bundle of dry leaves, but before I could do anything else I heard hissing next to my ear. I was afraid to look, but something told me to or else I'd be in big trouble. But when I did, I instantly regretted it. There, unraveling itself from the largest branch of the tree was a thick black snake with dark green diamonds lining its back.

Bright green eyes narrowed its sights on me as a forked tongue slipped through it's scaly lips.

As if on reflex, I did a back-flip off the branch when the snake snapped its jaws at me, only missing my by a inches. I breathed in relief, but it didn't last long. When I had landed, I expected it to be soft and muddy grass. Only for my spine to crack painfully against something jagged and hard. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my aching spine. "Ow dammit..."

Only when I felt myself shaking violently, my eyes traveled down to what I landed on.

"Oh come on!"

My stomach dropped when I found myself back at square one, on the back of a rock crocodile. The large rock reptile turned its eyes towards me, glaring angrily with a threatening growl. I was about to roll of it's back and run like I did with the snake, only to realize that I was surrounded by the rest of the pack. Each and every one of the crocodiles were circling me like land sharks, all of their eyes glued onto me like I was their food.

_**Groooowl!**_

My eyes narrowed as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Speaking of food..."

The thought had finally came back to my mind. I came to this fucking forest to get something to eat and now I'm going to be a crocodile lunch meal? I gave a deep chuckle before I started to stand up on the crocodile's back, cracking my knuckles as the anger started to build up. Like hell I'll be a reptile's dinner!

As if a switch has been flipped, I jumped up, only to come back down on the crocodile's head with a fist and a thought in my head.

'Eat or be eaten.'

The crocodile's eyes bulged out of its sockets as my knuckles crashed into the center of its head, causing its legs to wobble from the sudden numbness in its nerves. I watched the crocodile fall to the ground, landed on its back with a victorious grin. I cracked my neck as if I was just done with a warm up. "Oh yeah, that felt sooo good...!" I said aloud, opening my eyes to look at the remaining crocodiles.

I was confused when I saw several crocodile's back away in slight fear while others glared at me with even angrier expressions. "What?" It only took me a second to realize that I had just taken down the pack leader with a single punch. Looking down at my feet, the groaning from the unconscious reptile finally filled me with enough pride to attain a smug smirk. "Feels bad huh," The crocodiles narrowed their eyes at me. "Being the prey instead of the hunter?" When the words left my mouth, I stepped off the unconscious leader and began to walk towards the group.

Seeing them back away made me feel excited. "Time to have some fun..." I mumbled, just as my hands started to glow a menacing red.

* * *

_**20 Minutees Later (Regular P.O.V.)...**_

**_Sluuurp!_**

"Twilight doesn't know what she's talking about," Pinkie Pie grumbled, clearly irritated. She took another sip of her smoothie. The pink pony had taken up a spot at a local outside restaurant and ordered a smoothie. One she's been drinking for 10 minutes already. "She hasn't even met Gilda and she calls me the jealous one!?" Just thinking about her conversation with Twilight left Pinkie Pie a little steamed. She had told the unicorn how Gilda had been trying to take Rainbow Dash away, popped her balloons, and breaking her helicopter! Sure, Twilight being the 'mature' one out of the two, had listened to Pinkie Pie ramble about how Gilda was starting to become a bad influence.

However her answer wasn't one Pinkie Pie was expecting.

Twilight had listened to every word she had said and came to the conclusion that Pinkie Pie was starting to become jealous. Jealous that Rainbow Dash has another friend to hang out with. And even after going over all the things that Gilda 'supposedly' did, Twilight was still adamant about Pinkie Pie needing to 'improve her attitude' instead of 'blaming Gilda'.

Although, after storming out of Twilight's library in a small rage, Pinkie Pie finally had the time to be alone. And as she found herself walking through Ponyville, her thoughts began to linger back to their little argument. And the longer she thought about it, the more confused she got.

"... But maybe I _was_ overreacting a little bit..."

**_Sluuuurp!_**

"Wow this is a great smoothie!" Pinkie Pie muttered, laying face down on the table. She turned to look at her smoothie cup and pulled the bendy straw to her lips, taking another sip and watching the liquid decrease within the cup. Pinkie Pie watched her drink slowly drain into her straw, set to observe until her drink finally reached the bottom. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and turned her head where her face was hidden in the table.

"Hehe! That was sweet!" Pinkie's ears twitched at the sound of Gilda's voice.

She looked up after hearing Rainbow Dash's voice follow after. "Yeah, but relax for a while G! I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here!" Pinkie Pie looked from under the table umbrella to see her multicolored friend and a familiar griffon flying down. She watched as they touched the ground, well Gilda did while Rainbow Dash took to hovering. "Just chill out here in Ponyville for a while. It won't take long."

Gilda gave Rainbow Dash a thumbs up. "That's cool cause I'm ready to chow down!" Snickering, Rainbow Dash returned to the skies and took off for her weather duties, leaving the griffon behind. Just seeing Gilda caused Pinkie Pie's eyes to narrow in suspicion, especially when she saw the scowl on her face after looking at so many ponies.

However upon landing on an vegetable cart, Gilda's scowl etched into a mischievous smirk.

Silently, Pinkie Pie hid behind her empty smoothie cup and watched Gilda sneak towards the cart. "What is she planning...?"

A few customers had walked in and out to check the fresh stock of vegetables, customers such as an green colored mare with an apple pie cutie mark. Granny Smith walked up to the cart with a tired smile, her eyes scanning over her the stockpile. It didn't take long for Granny Smith to find what she was looking for, some corn on a cob, but just as she went to take one off the shelf, a long furry tail sprouted from the vegetables and wriggled around.

Granny Smith's eyes widened upon seeing the tail, but her mind viewed it in another way. "Rattler!" Her shout caused a few ponies to look at her in confusion, only to see her swatting at a furry tail. "Rattler! Quick, everybody run for the hills! Save yourselves!" Granny Smith spun on her hooves and went to dash away, but it came out a very slow walking with an alarmed face.

Gilda pulled back her tail and snickered quietly behind the cart. When she heard someone clear their throat, Gilda looked up to see a white colored mare with blue hair. Quickly standing up like nothing happened, Gilda's eyes scanned over the mare's food products and scowled. "This stuff ain't fresh, dude!" And with that, Gilda huffed and turned away from the stand, moving someplace else that had 'decent food'.

What Gilda didn't know was that Pinkie Pie was watching her every move. But most importantly, the slow paced Granny Smith trying to run away. "She scared Granny Smith!" Pinkie gasped in worry. "She didn't know it was a prank. How mean!" Before Pinkie Pie could storm over to Gilda and lecture her about being nice to others, Pinkie took a deep breath and laid back down on the table.

"No no, I can't get misjudge her." Pinkie Pie somewhat forced a smile on her face. "It was kind of a funny prank-"

The pink pony stopped herself when she noticed Gilda stopping by another vending cart. The griffon's face had a casual expression as she looked around, acting as if nothing wrong. But unlike other ponies, Pinkie paid enough attention to Gilda to notice her long tail reaching into the fruit cart. Slipping passed two mares, Gilda's tail brought back an apple. Gilda snickered to herself and brought the apple to her face, engulfing the entire fruit whole before licking her beak and walking off.

Pinkie Pie gasped before an angry scowl appeared on her face. "I knew I didn't misjudge her, I was right! Not only is Gilda a meany-mean pants, she's also a thief! I have to tell Twilight!" The pink pony stood on her chair, ready to bolt all the way back to Twilight's library.

"Alright little ones," Pinkie Pie froze and watched as Fluttershy passed her table, walking backwards and leading a group of ducks. "This way, this way..." Looking back occasionally to check for upcoming obstacles, Fluttershy looked at the leading duck with a smile. "Mother duck is clear to walk." Little did she know, Fluttershy didn't take notice of Gilda walking until the last minute.

"Oh no," Pinkie muttered in panic.

"Hey!" Fluttershy squeaked in surprise when she felt something behind her cause her to stop mid-walk. Fluttershy used her wings to stop her from falling forward and with a breath of relief, she turned around to greet Gilda with a smile. "Oh, please excuse me-"

Gilda got in Fluttershy's face with a scowl. "I'm walking here!"

Hearing the commotion, ponies from all around began to turn and watch as Fluttershy began to back away with a nervous smile. "O-Oh, um I'm sorry. I w-was just trying to-" Gilda raised a hand to mock Fluttershy's words. As if copying the way Fluttershy really spoke, Gilda's voice went higher pitched. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The griffon narrowed her eyes and took steps closer to Fluttershy, who was starting to sweat in fear. "Why don't you watch where you're going, doofus!?"

The ducks flew away as Fluttershy was forced back while Gilda drew near. "B-B-But, I-"

Gilda took in a deep breath and came back down on Fluttershy with a loud, guttural roar.

It didn't take long for Fluttershy's eyes to feel up with tears before the yellow mare turned and galloped away crying. All the ponies that were watching the scene just looked at Fluttershy with shocked eyes, not believing what they saw. They all turned back to glare at Gilda, who blew a strand of hair from her eyes like nothing was wrong.

"Oh please, these lame ponies are driving me buggy." Gilda's wings stretched out and the griffon crouched before taking off into the air. "I gotta bail!"

Pinkie Pie could only watch Gilda fly off from her seat, shaking with anger. "So she's a grump, a thief, and a bully!" She shook her head furiously and stomped a hoof on the ground. "The meanest kind of mean-meany-pants there is! I can take it, but _nobody_ treats Fluttershy like that! No! One!"

"Time to take extreme measures, _Pinkie Pie Style!_" She took another sip of her smoothie until her head perked up with a thought. Her mouth curled into a devious grin. If she was going to get back at Gilda, she'd need some help. And she had a perfectly good _human_ to help her. "I'm sure Nicholas would love to hear this too!" Pinkie Pie continued to chuckle evilly into her straw, drinking the rest of her drink.

* * *

**And so, there concludes another well made chapter by yours truly. Hope you guys enjoyed! And once again, sorry for being late. But now not only am I working with school stuff, hanging with friends, dealing with family stuff, NOW I have one of my old stories being typed up as well! Pretty sure people will have to be patient around here from this point on...**

**But anyhow, questions!?**

**1.) Why is Gilda such a bitch!?**

**2.) What will Nicholas do when he finds out!?**

**3.) Will Pinkie Pie ever finish that smoothie!?**

**Find out!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Griffon the Brush Off! (Part 3)

**Wassup, anybody start to get impatient again? Sorry for that, but I've been having things pop up recently. Such as Halloween and Trick-or-Treating with buddies yesterday. And before people ask, I am a teenager (16) and I'll never be too old to dress up and ask for candy XD. Now, what happened last time!?**

**1.) After Nicholas and Pinkie pulled that prank on Cole, Nicholas flew to the Everfree!**

**2.) Gilda repeatedly tried to lose Pinkie before shooting her out of the sky.**

**3.) Nicholas was attacked by cragadiles and snakes before his hunger went into overdrive, flipping the tables between predator and prey.**

**4.) Pinkie had a front row seat to Gilda's attitude and began thinking on how to exploit her.**

**Now READ! (A/N: I actually like Gilda in the series, even though she is kind of an asshole, but her character leaves a lot to imagine. I plan on shifting that around in this story, so expect something different than most Gilda-hating fanfics.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Griffon the Brush Off (Part 3)**

A low guttural grown was heard as two scaly eyes slowly opened, blinking away the blurry vision.

The cragadile's legs wobbled in an effort to stand, but feeling the numbness in his knees, he reluctantly stayed on the ground. He could feel the pounding inside his skull and the ringing in his ears, causing him to shut his eyes once more. He felt like a pile of trees rolled him over nonstop!

"Oh, so you're awake?" The sudden voice caused the cragadile's eyes to snap wide open. "Thought that little blow to the head would keep you out for an hour at most."

Forcing his legs to stand up, the cragadile wobbled before he found enough balance. The large reptile was about to snarl towards however was in his presence, daring them to try any harmful attempts on his 'person'. However instead of maintaining a posture of intimidation, the cragadile himself seem to freeze in in shock and fear upon what he saw before him.

There sitting nonchalantly on a log, chewing into a large slab of meat on a stick, was the esteemed 'prey' that had knocked him out.

But that wasn't what caught him off guard. It was the fact that several of his species littered the ground, some covered in bruises and burn marks while others were supposedly ripped apart until they were large chunks of flesh.

Nicholas, who ripped another piece from his share, gave the awakened cragadile a blank stare. As if he knew what the large reptile was thinking, Nicholas pointed the stick towards him. "Hey, if you didn't try to attack me, then none of this would've happened." The mutated teen gave the cragadile a toothy smile, one that had small bits of blood in his mouth. But I guess I should be grateful for the food. Normally I wouldn't turn into a savage for a simple meal, but after a month of being meat deprived, well... things tend to happen."

Seeing Nicholas getting up from the log, the remaining cragadile began to back up to increase the distance between the two. Nicholas raised up both hands with a snort. "Hey don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm pretty full myself and I had my share of magic for today." The happy smile was soon to be replaced by an intimidating grin. His right hand began to glow red. "How about before I change my mind, you hurry the hell up and leave? I'm still a bit sore about being hunted earlier."

As if understanding the teen's words, the cragadile took this as a chance to turn and run out of the clearing.

Suddenly a magic beam caused the dirt to blow up on his side, causing him to trip in surprise. But it didn't stop him from picking himself back up and resuming his escape.

Nicholas watched the cragadile run off until he only see trees.

With a smile, Nicholas shook his head and sat back down on the log. There he picked up his slab of meat and blew gently on it, creating a small wave of heat that made the outside layer all the more tender. It took him a few tries, especially on the few unlucky ones that were still alive, for him to generate an almost harmless breath of heated air. Usually he'd either spit up thick flames or cough out smoke just trying, but eventually he mastered it. All for the sake of freshly cooked meat.

Meat that he hadn't had for an entire month.

**_Grooowl!_**

Nicholas stopped before his teeth could reach his food and looked down at his stomach in surprise. "What the-BELCH!"

A small burst of crimson flames spewed from Nicholas' mouth, causing the meat on the stick to burn to a crisp. Nicholas coughed into his hand before he noticed a floating scroll hovering in his face. The teen arched a brow and grabbed it. "Another scroll from Luna, huh? Wait..." Looking closer, Nicholas found the usual L tag on the scroll to be replaced by a picture of 3 balloons.

"That's new..."

Nicholas opened up the scroll and his eyes scanned over the contents. He smiled when he realized it was from Pinkie Pie, but it soon vanished into a look of anger the longer he read. Crumbling the paper in his fists, Nicholas stood up with a fierce scowl and his wings extended.

"So she wants to pick on Fluttershy, hm? Time to teach her a less-BELCH! Oh come on!"

Nicholas looked at the floating scroll in front of with an even angrier scowl. Knowing how normally kind and sweet Fluttershy was, he just knew she was probably at home crying her eyes out. And for that reason, Nicholas was just about to go give Gilda a _very_ dangerous life lesson-there was a violent glowing letter L over the strap holding the scroll together. It was a scroll from Luna and even an angry Nicholas knew better than to ignore it for some 'petty revenge'.

He opened it was some reluctance.

_**Dear Nicholas, **_

_**Upon going over your recent achievements regarding your magic training, we've sought to it that you receive some form of test**_

_**to prove you skills. We have asked sister to provide us with different means as a challenge and we are said to have one by next week, Friday.**_

_**We hope you're still taking your training seriously and are not slacking off. On the side note, we have also been thinking about your...**_

_**'knowledge of the future'. We believe that if something drastic should arise, we should attain more allies, no matter how big or small they may be.**_

_**Meaning as of now, you will be sending me reports equivalent to that of Twilight Sparkle's friendship reports. That is all.**_

_**Sincerely, Princess Luna**_

By the time he had finished reading, his hand was already slapped over his face with an exasperated groan. "Are you kidding me..." Fate had chosen to go against his favor with Luna's newest assignment instead. Now he needed to make 'friends' with the local mean griffon. Nicholas' tail wriggled in frustration. "Luna has the worst timing. Now what am I gonna do with all this pent of anger?"

The sound of footsteps and growling were heard, earning a surprised look from Nicholas.

In front of him, stalking from the darkness was a pack of wolves. Wolves made from wood and twigs, eyes glowing a grim green. In front of them was the leading wolf, like the cragadile, it was larger than the rest. The leader snarled in intimidation, only to receive a snort from its 'prey'.

Without warning, the leading timberwolf exploded where he stood, causing the rest of them to jump back in surprise and look up at the falling pieces of wood.

All of the nearby timberwolves looked at the red smoking crater before turning back to a scowling Nicholas, who was currently walking towards them.

A timberwolf in the back began to whimper.

It was then they knew... they messed up.

* * *

"Ugh! Not only does this town _not_ have any meat, these lame-o ponies act like they've never seen a griffon before!" Gilda muttered under her breath, glancing at another pony passerby with an agitated look. The stallion flinched in surprise and rushed off to continue whatever he was doing.

Gilda shook her head. If Dash wasn't off doing errands regarding Ponyville's Weather Patrol, she was sure they'd be flying around doing tricks, as if they owned the skies. "Too bad Dash is a goody-goody," The griffon snorted to herself. "If only her 'daring attitude' from flight school stuck with her. Then she'd take a few risks, risks like blowing off some stupid weather pony patrol."

Only for her to see a familiar streak of rainbow colors to zoom through the skies, breaking apart the large clumps of rain-clouds before they could gather too much. Watching her friend flying around and eventually taking off to clear out another section of Ponyville's skies, Gilda let out another huff and stomped one of her back legs on the ground. There were absolutely nobody to help relieve her boredom! Nobody that could ever replace Rainbow Dash in daring stunts in the air or corny jokes about 'stupid-looking' ponies left and right! Nobody that would treat her like regular griffon, not just some 'tourist attraction among ponies!

"Why can't Dash actually have some cool friends?" Gilda hissed, remembering a certain pink pony.

She heard the sounds of wings flapping and her eyes widened at a sudden, _familiar_ voice. "Aw and here I thought I was the King of Cool..." (Almost said Swag, but I feel people would make puns XD)

Gilda had already found her head whipped towards a roof where Nicholas stood there, arms crossed and a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"You!"

"Me!" Nicholas said, happily extending his arms into the air.

Gilda cautiously back away from the building. "What are _you_ doing here?" Nicholas feigned ignorance and looked around as if he was trying to find something. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but this is Ponyville correct? Pretty sure I live here."

"You know what I mean!"

"Well if you really wanna know," Nicholas shrugged before he jumped off the roof, landing perfectly in front of Gilda. Standing back up and brushing the dirt off his pants, Nicholas looked down into Gilda's eyes with narrowed ones of his own. "I'm sorry."

The griffon went to make a comeback, only for the words to register in her mind. Gilda paused for a moment before looking at Nicholas with confused eyes. He's apologizing? "Wait, for what?"

"You heard me. I'm sorry."

"And you heard me, for what!?"

"Oh, yeah." Nicholas scratched the back of his head with a grin. "Well after a little bit of thinking, I decided I was a bit of a dick when we first met." His ear twitched when he heard Gilda mutter under her breath 'Got that right,' but he ignored it. "And teasing you constantly won't really do much besides make you angrier. So I'd like to ask for a restart, a chance at being friends if you will?"

For once since being in Ponyville, Gilda didn't have neither a smug smirk nor a scowl on her face. It was just neutral as she stared at Nicholas. "What's the catch?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'What's the catch?'," Gilda repeated with narrowed eyes, taking a small step forward. "People don't just randomly ask to be friends for no reason."

"What if I just feel bad for making you angry?"

"Then I'd call you a dumbass."

"Harsh," Nicholas faked a wince and placed a hand over his heart, feigning being hurt by her insult. Seeing his little act didn't put on much of a show, by the straight face from Gilda, Nicholas chuckled and coughed into his head. "But I can see where you're going. Some weird mutated human, me, try to befriend a grumpy griffon, you. But I'll tell you, there's really no catch whatsoever." That was a half-lie. Somewhere in Nicholas' mind, he wanted to deck the griffon for being so rude to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. But Luna's latest assignment was of greater importance.

"So whaddya say?" Nicholas gestured a hand towards Gilda, almost near ready to pull away in case Gilda made an attempt to snap her jaws at him. "Want to be friends?"

Gilda was completely silent and still upon looking at the outstretched hand.

"No."

"Oh come on!" Nicholas groaned, arms dropping to his sides. "Why not!?"

"Because I only need one friend," Gilda turned around and began walked away. "And that's Dash."

Nicholas quickly ran up to her side before matching her walking pace. "It's never a good idea to stick to one friend, you know. Why not give me a chance?"

"Because you're annoying."

"I'd rather accept awesome..." The teen shook his head. "Getting off track, but still. I'm just as good a friend as Rainbow Dash any day! I got the jokes, the athletic physique," He made his point by flexing his arms, causing muscles to bulge out in example. He's been working out in his daily time. "What else is there?"

"The speed and daring attitude." Gilda revealed.

Nicholas paused in his walking, taking the chance to think. Eventually he found an idea and caught up to Gilda with a grin. "What if beat you in a race then?"

"Are you kidding me?" It was meant to sound like a joke, but Gilda's voice was a flat non-believing tone. "That's just a waste of time."

"Not exactly!" The small jab at his speed left him a bit sore, but luckily Nicholas brushed it off as a simple 'I'll get her back later'. "I've learned how to fly by Rainbow herself and in 3 weeks, I've become one of the fastest flyers in Ponyville."

"Don't believe you."

"Then let me show you."

Gilda turned around to see Nicholas hovering off the ground by a few meters. "All around Ponyville, full speed. Think you can win?"

She could ignore the words coming from his mouth, earning her beak to curl into a grin. The griffon found her wings extended and she was already in the air with him, pointing to the ground. "How about we make it interesting? 2 laps, back here. You win, I'll give you a chance." Nicholas answered her with a thumbs up before both of them flew up to the nearby cloud. Landing on it and dawning a racing stance, Nicholas took the liberty of counting to 3 before the two shot off the cloud, sending chunks all around while they flew as two blurs.

* * *

"*Huff, Huff*... Victory... is mine...!" Nicholas wheezed, failing to control his now numb wings and fell to the ground like a rag-doll. Next to him, having enough strength and experience, Gilda landed perfectly with only light panting. Her eyes looked at Nicholas in interest while he rolling on the ground trying to catch some air. He had actually managed to win their little race, albeit it being a near tie once reaching the finish line. Even if she would've admit aloud, Gilda was impressed by his ability to actually manage to keep up with her top flight speed.

Back in flight school, hell even now, Gilda was probably the only other to be a close match for Rainbow Dash's speed.

"I guess he wasn't lying..." Gilda muttered to herself. Before the race, Nicholas had again reminded her that he was a new flyer. And thinking back a few weeks ago, Gilda recalled a letter from Rainbow Dash saying how she 'Trained a Rookie' and went off about teaching the basics of flying. At the time, Gilda didn't take much interest in 'rookie flyers' and focused more about visiting Dash at Ponyville, but now she could see the truth behind Nicholas' claim. "He had actually learned how to fly in 3 weeks..."

And his flying wasn't that bad either.

Besides his speed, Nicholas had kept himself balanced most of the time during their little race. Several times Gilda had made a move to through him off his game, flying in front of him out of random or just getting near him to the point of losing focus, but by the 3rd time, she took notice. Whenever Nicholas dove towards the ground to fix his flying, he risked himself bumping into houses or any other ponies. But instead of hitting any of them, he just... dodged.

Gilda herself was caught off guard when Nicholas perfectly closed his wings and maneuvered through the thin gap of a church bell before flying again.

Thoughts of doubt began to build in her head, saying there was no way Nicholas was capable of flying so fluently if he was a rookie.

But then a single thought came to mind.

_'With wings, flying becomes second nature...'_

After that, Gilda had become more focused on Nicholas' flying than winning the race. But that didn't mean she wasn't putting in effort. It was pride that kept her from losing the race, pride that shows no mercy to anybody, pro flyers or rookies.

But watching the teen fly was something Gilda couldn't explain with words, but eyes alone. When she saw Nicholas zig-zag through Ponyville's busy markets to avoid crashing, it reminded her of something, or more specifically, _someone. _Every time Gilda blinked at Nicholas when he flew, she saw a flying human one second and the next, a small blue pegasus filly with a rainbow colored mane.

"He's just like Rainbow Dash..." A whisper had unintentionally slipped through Gilda's beak, earning a look from the exhausted and sweating Nicholas.

The teen lifted his head with a confused expression, having heard the whisper, but the words having been unclear. "What'd you say?"

"N-Nothing!" Gilda quickly fixed herself, coughing into her talons.

"So I guess I won, huh? Hehe, cool..."

Nicholas let his head lay back down on the grass and took a long relaxing breath.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Gilda said quietly before sucking up her pride and owning up to her promise. She walked up to Nicholas and held out a her eagles claw, catching an interest look from Nicholas before the teen took her hand with his. With a grunt of effort, Gilda took a step back after helping Nicholas lift himself back to his feet. "Alright, a deal's a deal. I'll give you a shot. Better not waste this chance."

"Don't worry, I won't." Nicholas couldn't help, but chuckle at Gilda's earnest joke. "Good race by the way. Haven't flew so fast since, well since ever!"

"You welcome, I guess."

"You know what Gilda?" Said griffon arched a brow until she found Nicholas' arm wrapping around her neck. The teen had a wide smile. "I think we'll become great friends!" Surprisingly, Nicholas found himself not lying to the griffon.

And he actually liked it.

"Can you get off me-"

"Hehe, nope."

* * *

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

"So let me get this straight," Gilda said, an amused smirk curling up her beak. "You're what you call a Human, but your species is born without wings and tails?"

"Yup."

"And you were just randomly teleported into this universe because of a magic spell accident?"

"Correct."

"And you were mutated by a mix of magic which gave you a tail and wings?"

"Pretty obvious there."

"Not only that, but you can use magic too?"

"Hell yeah, but I can't control as well as a normal unicorn. I can blast shit though and set things on fire."

"Nice."

"So basically I'm a walking mutated dragon of some sort. Hey at least I can fly, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Gilda paused for a moment. "Don't you miss home?"

Nicholas knew that question was going to arise one way or another and it wasn't getting easier being reminded about being technically 'stranded'. He sighed, but nonetheless put a friendly smile and nodded. "Sure, but I won't let it bother me. I live here now." His charade was easily seen through with Gilda's eyes, but luckily for Nicholas, the griffon chose not to indulge on keeping secrets.

"So what about you?" Nicholas suddenly asked. "I've been telling you everything about me, now it's your turn."

"Oh uh, you really wouldn't be interested in my childhood. Trust me."

"Nonsense!" Nicholas insisted. "Come on, tell me a bit about your family or something! After all, we have plenty of time before the party starts!"

Gilda hated to say it, but he did have a point. After witnessing a very unique way of receiving scrolls, Nicholas had informed her that Pinkie Pie was throwing Gilda a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party. At first Gilda was adamant about going, saying she didn't want to go through all that trouble and wanted to keep her visit nice and simple. Having already seen the episode and heard of Gilda's actions in person, Nicholas knew it was a straight up lie. After being told that it was a nice chance to make friends with more ponies, Gilda eventually caved in and accepted the offer.

And now the two were casually strolling through Ponyville on feet, deciding to enjoy the time instead of flying.

And with so much time, came the questions.

"O-Okay," Gilda stuttered with a downcast look, catching Nicholas a bit off guard. With the very little time he's been with the griffon and the attitude she's shown on the show, there was no way Gilda was even remotely capable of showing this type of reaction. Acting like a nervous little girl instead of the normal bad-girl type? Nicholas had mentally prepared himself if something important was to come from Gilda's beak. "But first let me as you something. Did your parents love you?"

Her question wasn't what threw Nicholas off, but his own predictions of what Gilda was hiding instead. If his predictions were correct, things were going to get awkward. "U-Uh yeah, they did. Why, didn't your parents-"

"They did!" Gilda quickly cut him off, earning a flinch and even some stares from nearby ponies. Gilda dipped her head and with a whisper, she spoke. "They did... but not how normal parents should..."

"What do you mean?" Nicholas asked slowly, mental warnings rang in his head about a danger line being crossed.

"I...my dad would..." Gilda suddenly found it harder to speak and it took Nicholas by surprise when he saw a tiny tear develop in her eyes. That tear was the perfect clue for Nicholas to understand what was making it so hard for Gilda to talk. It wasn't hard for him to put the clues together; the parents, the anxiety, the tears. He needed to end this conversation quickly, unless he wanted to risk his new friend having a mental breakdown in the middle of the street.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Nicholas held up his hands with a large smile, earning a surprised look from Gilda. The griffon finally realized something wet had rolled down her cheek and quickly wiped it before Nicholas had seen it, but luckily, even if Nicholas had seen the tear fall, he had enough common sense to play it off with a happy face. "Actually I just remembered something, something funny that happened on my 8th birthday!" Seeing that he got Gilda's full attention, Nicholas quickly thought of something funny. "So here I was in a large room with tons of people, family and friends alike just sitting around me with party hats. And in front of me was the largest cake I've ever seen, it was like..." He opened his hands like claws and stacked them on top of each other. (Think of a hand shape like [ and ])

"This big!" Nicholas explained, with a goofy grin. "So here I was, just sitting in front of this monster cake with the biggest smile ever! I leaned over to blow out my birthday candles, but the second I did, someone decided it was a good idea to smash my face into the cake." Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw the edges of Gilda's beak curl up. It was working. "So after I pulled my face out, I just sat there with an icing covered face and an angry frown. My dad thought I was upset at being pranked and went to say my brother was sorry, but I surprised him and everybody else when I said 'Who cares about my face, what about my beautiful birthday cake!?'."

Gilda couldn't keep the giggles from escaping her mouth. "If someone did that to me, I'd have already punched them in the face."

"What can I say, I loved food more than anything. To waste food was like a sin in my eyes."

"You're an idiot."

"A handsome idiot."

Gilda went to say something until they both heard a familiar voice shout out. Looking forward in surprise, they had found themselves just a little away from the entrance of Sugarcube Corner. There standing next to the doorway was Pinkie Pie and behind her giving Gilda a wary glance was Fluttershy. Nicholas heard a small growl beside me and he gave Gilda a small smirk. "Hey, chill out. Remember what I said about giving ponies a chance?"

"I know, it's just the pink one is so annoying!" Nicholas didn't falter at the little jab towards Pinkie Pie, but instead the teen laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to her. And maybe one day, she'll be your friend too."

"Yeah, one day..."

"Nicholas, you made it!" Pinkie Pie called out with a smile upon seeing the duo walk to the door. Gilda couldn't keep a small scowl from forming on her face when Pinkie's high-pitched voice invaded her ears, but nonetheless didn't say anything rude. "I knew it was a good idea to let Spike send you my invite!"

"Quick and easy with my magic fire, huh?"

"Yup and I see you brought Gilda!" Pinkie Pie gave Gilda another small wave, who gave a reluctant one in return. "I thought I was gonna have to go searching for you, good thing Nicholas found you before I did."

"Of course..."

"Hey Fluttershy," Nicholas looked passed Pinkie Pie towards his roommate. It seemed Fluttershy was more focused on Gilda being so close that she barely noticed the tall teen calling her name. With a small squeak of surprise, Fluttershy finally looked up at Nicholas with a small smile. "I didn't think you'd be here. Thought you'd be feeding Angel and the others by now."

"No, I made sure to leave the right amount of food back at home for them." Fluttershy explained quietly before giving Gilda another wary glance. "Besides, Pinkie Pie told me she was throwing a party to welcome Gilda into Ponyville. I wouldn't want to miss a chance to make a new friend."

"Trust me, when you get to know Gilda, she'll be like a new Rainbow Dash." Nicholas laughed and wrapped another arm around Gilda's neck, teasingly poking her in the cheek. Gilda growled and went to snap at Nicholas' fingers, only for Nicholas to pull away just in time. But not before giving a small pat on Gilda's head. "Anyway, let's head in. If you don't mind, I'd like to have some cake! Come on Gilda!"

As the two walked through the door, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy giving them room to walk by, she heard the word 'cake' fly from Nicholas' mouth, Gilda couldn't resist the urge to smirk. Inside her head, she was thinking of pranking Nicholas just like what happened on his birthday. Or maybe something else, something original.

However behind them, Fluttershy leaned over to Pinkie Pie with a nervous expression. She placed a hoof near her mouth and began to whisper. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want to make Gilda mad and it looks like Nicholas is actually friends with her."

"Don't worry, everything will go perfectly." Pinkie reassured. "Besides, we both know Gilda isn't capable of making friends. She's too much of a meanie-pants!"

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**And I hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter! It took a bit of time to put this together, trying to give enough hints to make Gilda into a better character of interest, but also enough where not everything is revealed, leaving her a mystery! And so far, Nicholas is taking Luna's new assignment pretty well, having already befriended everyone's favorite griffon. At first, I was going to have Nicholas blow off Luna's assignment and kick Gilda's ass, but that'd make this 'episode' fly by real quick. I reminded myself that my OC was given the personality to ask questions first, action later and give people chances. And not only that, Rainbow Dash would've went into rage about her childhood friend being assaulted 'for no reason.' Hopefully my viewers won't have much of a problem with this new development? Anyway, anybody have any questions!?**

**1.) Will Nicholas and Gilda's new friendship work out!?**

**2.) What does Pinkie Pie's party have in store for Gilda!?**

**3.) What will Luna's Magic Test going to be!?**

**4.) Anybody wanna guess!?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Griffon the Brush Off (Part 4)

**What is up my lovely readers! Don't want to hold you guys up so let's get it going! What happened last time!?  
**

**1.) Nicholas had his fill of cooked meat, courtesy of some 'offering' cragadiles!  
**

**2.) Nicholas received message from Princess Luna to make more allies!  
**

**3.) After giving the beat down on a pack of timberwolves, Nicholas went to go find Gilda!  
**

**4.) Winning a race by a scale, Nicholas proved himself to be Gilda's center of attention!**

**5.) Now the two were invited to Pinkie's party and are now walking into Pinkie Pie's trap!**

**6.) What will happen!? **

**READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Griffon the Brush Off (Part 4)!**

"Has anybody seen Rainbow Dash yet?" Nicholas asked nonchalantly, taking a sip of his fruit punch as he watched the large group of ponies talk to their respective partners. "I wanna challenge her to another arm wrestle contest."

"Actually no, we haven't." Twilight answered, walking up to the snack table with a hovering plate of strawberry cake and fork. With a warning a stare, but an amused smile on her face, Twilight pointed the fork in Nicholas' direction. "And I think it'd be best not to goad her into another competition. You know how she gets when she loses."

"She's a sore loser, not my fault she keeps asking for a rematch." Nicholas chuckled.

"Wait a minute, you beat Dash in arm wrestling?" Gilda asked in interest. She was eating a cake as well, digging into her food with fork before scooping it up into her beak. "Normally she doesn't lose in strength contests, especially races." Gilda trailed a talon along Nicholas' arm, giving a mocking smirk. "With skinny arms like these there's no way you beat her. Sure, I've only beaten her a few times, but you?"

"Hey don't underestimate my skills cause when you see me flex," Nicholas raised his arm in a pose, holding his cup in the air. Ponies looked over in their direction, causing Twilight to blush in embarrassment and Gilda to snort. Nicholas gave a mock grunt and moved his left arm to point to her plate. "You'll be eating your words just like that cake."

"Really?"

"Don't believe a word he says," Twilight said, munching on her cake. "Magic amplified his base strengths and made him physically stronger than normal humans."

"So you're a cheater!"

"Hey now, technically I'm not a cheater if I can't control it."

"Ooh, just wait. After this party, we're having a rematch!"

"*Sigh* I can't help that the ladies want more of me."

"Oh please."

"As if."

"Hehe and for your information Gilda, the result will be the same. Even if you cheat again." Nicholas pointed out cockily, taking another sip of his drink. The griffon gave the teen an innocent expression, looking around as if she didn't do anything of the sort. Too bad Nicholas wasn't having it. "Don't truy to act all innocent. Tackling me into a church bell is considered cheating in my world."

"The church bell?" Twilight said, flabbergasted. "That was you? I thought a crow was flying around with a broke wing."

"Pfft, I must've been a big ass crow then." Nicholas snickered to himself, catching the flustered blush on Twilight's cheeks. "But I guess I was flying fast enough that all you saw was the black of my wings. I'm getting better if I do say so myself."

"I guess..."

"Hey, has anybody seen Fluttershy?" Nicholas suddenly asked, looking around the numerous groups of ponies filling the inside of Sugarcube Corner. He had been looking for his yellow and pink friend after finishing his food a few minutes ago, coming to the conclusion that he had forgotten something important. "I really need to make sure she isn't stuffing her face full of sweets."

"Was she the yellow pegasus that we saw at the door?" Gilda questioned.

"Yeah, why?" The griffon pointed a claw near the cashier stand where the glass case of pastries were held inside.

"I seen her near the food counter eating a _lot_ cupcakes."

"Dammit, she knows I keep her from eating too of that stuff and she's been trying to hide from me since the start." Nicholas downed the rest of his drink and tossed the empty plastic cup into the recycling bin. "Thanks Gilda, I'll be right back. And don't bother trying to joke around with Twilight. She's kind of a bookworm." Nicholas gave the girls a curt laugh before making his way through the crowds, politely pushing ponies aside to make his way to Fluttershy.

Across the room, said mare looked up from her plate and saw Nicholas coming towards her with a stern glare. Fluttershy squeaked in surprise, accidentally sending pieces of cupcake out of her mouth before she quickly ducking out of his eyesight. "Don't try to run! I can see you!" Nicholas exclaimed, watching her pink mane moving to the other side of the room.

"I'm not a bookworm," Twilight muttered to herself, glaring at the back of Nicholas' head. "I can be fun too..."

"So Flashlight-"

"Twilight."

"Twilight right," Gilda almost laughed at how quick the purple unicorn was to react to a mock version of her name That and Twilight's eyes never left Nicholas' head until she saw him chase after Fluttershy into another room "So I hear you live in a library right?"

"Didn't Nicholas tell you?"

"Nah, I saw your name in one of Rainbow Dash's letters and heard about your library. But speaking about Nick, he mentioned something about a 'human' and his 'world'. Do you have anything I can read about him?" Twilight gave the griffon a small side glance before a sigh escaped her lips. "I wish I did, but there is absolutely no records of the Homosapien race, aka Humans. And as for his 'world' he's telling the truth in regards of his real home."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Long story short, Nicholas isn't from Equestria or any other part of the planet." Gilda almost choked on her drink and looked at Twilight with wide eyes, almost daring her to say she was kidding. However upon seeing Twilight give a curt nod of confirmation, Gilda suddenly found it harder to swallow her soda. "He was born in another universe on a planet called Earth."

"Then how did he get here, in Equestria!?"

"A spell called the Cross Dimension Rift. It was magic test for my mentor, but it malfunctioned mid-way and I accidentally created a portal to his universe, pulling him into ours." Twilight's eyes held a downcast look, almost looking miserable in regard to Nicholas' 'welcome to Equestria'. But with a weak chuckle, she tried to cheer herself with a small joke. "By the way, a Human isn't born with a tail and wings. That was the effects of being in contact with raw magic."

"Wow, so he's like... some sort of alien?" Gilda breathed and in her peripheral vision, she could see Nicholas walking through a door with Fluttershy held in one arm, trying to reach for her plate of sweets held in his other arm. Twilight looked on as well just when Nicholas shook his head with an amused smile as he used his tail to grab the last cupcake and bit into it, causing Fluttershy to gasp in horror. The pegasus' lip quivered and tears built up in her eyes, causing Nicholas to raise a brow. But instead of saying anything, he had paused for a few seconds, just staring at the tearing pegasus. After stared at Fluttershy for a moment, Nicholas just shrugged his shoulders, trying not to succumb to her puppy eyes, only for himself to cave in and give the cupcake back to her.

Once the cupcake met Fluttershy's hooves, the pegasus unceremoniously shoved the remaining pastry in her mouth.

"In a way, yeah." Twilight's voice was low.

"But what about," Gilda paused for a moment, hesitant to speak what was on her mind. "What about his family?"

Twilight's mouth curved into a depressed frown, placing her half-eaten cake back down on the table. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. "He'll never be able to see them again." Gilda's horrified expression did nothing to quell Twilight's guilt. "The spell I used modified his entire anatomy to absorb and live off of the magical environment of Equestria." Twilight finished, turning her head away from the laughing mutated human. Trying to ignore the building guilt, Twilight didn't want to risk getting too worked up in such a social event. "In other words, if he goes back to his world..."

"He dies!?" Gilda whispered through gritted teeth, trying to keep her emotions in check.

All Twilight could do was nod in response.

It was then Gilda couldn't hold back her anger towards the purple unicorn. Her left hand clenched the her cup so hard, her drink spewed from newly made holes created from her talons. Twilight's eyes widened and she found herself backing away when Gilda stomped up to her. "You mean to tell me that not only did you rip him from his family and friends, he'll _die_ if he goes back home!?"

Twilight's ears drooped down and she answered meekly. "Y-Yes?"

"You're sick, Sparkle." Gilda snarled, leaning forward enough for Twilight to crane her neck back and start sweating. "Do you have any idea how insane that sounds? You kidnapped someone, a teenager at that! And for what, a stupid test!?" The griffon snorted angrily causing Twilight to shrink more under her heavy glare. Gilda had wanted to call her out on her mistake more, but upon seeing their little conversation gathering unwanted attention from nearby ponies, Gilda took a sharp breath and back away with a reluctant huff. "Some friend you are. I'm out of here."

Twilight watched Gilda throw her cup into a nearby garbage can and walked away, but before she could think rationally, her mouth opened up to question the griffon. By the time she finished, she had knew it was too late. "W-Why do you care so much about him?"

Gilda paused in her step and looked at Twilight with narrowed eyes. "He's not the only one who lost his family." And with that, Gilda stormed towards the front door, already planning to clear her head with laps around Ponyville.

Behind her, Twilight was quick to brush away the running tears with a hoof.

* * *

"I swear, the only good pony here is Rainbow Dash." Gilda muttered to herself, seeing the front door only a few meters away from her. With a small snort on her part, Gilda tried to even out her breathing and calm herself down; a method she uses whenever she was in a place where anger wouldn't help, but only make things worse. However so far, just picturing Twilight conjuring that Dimension Rift spell made her blood boil all over again. Gilda felt that Nicholas shouldn't even be living in Ponyville, a place where he was forced into. In her own opinion, Gilda felt that Nicholas never should've forgiven the purple unicorn after such an event.

If she was the teen, Gilda was sure would've blown up already and attacked Twilight if she had so much as breathed in the same room as her.

"Too bad he's such a goody-goody." Gilda snorted, "Just like that Fluttershy girl."

The griffon only sighed at the near perfect similarities between Nicholas and Fluttershy.

From what Gilda knew and what Nicholas told her about his friends, they both had a personality that put others before themselves.

They were easy to forgive others no matter what.

They both loved animals.

They both had wings.

Gilda rolled her eyes and stopped in front of the door, talons gripping the doorknob. For some reason, Gilda felt the need to pause and think back on her thoughts. Now that she realized it, never before had she gotten so angry over something like this. Not even when Pinkie Pie had constantly tried to force her way between her and Rainbow Dash. Gilda blinked in confusion. Why would she care about Nicholas' backstory so much - especially after just meeting him a little over 30 minutes ago - when all he did was annoy her at first greetings and beat her in a race.

So far they had nothing in common, nothing besides they ability to fly and they're both friends to Rainbow Dash.

"This doesn't make any sense," The griffon muttered to herself. "Why do I feel so bad for him?" Gilda went silent and continued to stand there at the door, her mind currently trying to think of any reason as to why she felt sympathy for the mutated human. Gilda couldn't stop herself from imagining his situation from his point of view. Living another day in his world, only to be ripped from his home and sent to an unnatural one like this? She could practically see how scared he must've been.

Scared of the unknown, scared of being alone...

Her heart began to beat harder.

Without warning, Gilda lost the ability to breathe and put a claw on her head, eyes wide in shock. A small twinge of pain had burst from within her skull and her pupils shrank, images of past events flooding back in waves.

"N-No..." With a shaky breath, Gilda clenched her eyes shut and forced the images away. "Not now!"

"Hey Gilda," A hand landed on her back, causing her to flinch and her wings to snap open. "You don't look so good." Gilda's eyes blinked rapidly, feeling a bit lightheaded as she turned to see Nicholas looking at her with a concerned face. She blinked and almost jumped back in fright. Instead of seeing Nicholas, a shadow overlapped his image and all she saw was two red eyes staring directly into hers. And then with another blink, Nicholas was back in front of her.

Gilda's breathing was quick and uneven, trying to forget what she just seen. Gilda's throat felt dry from the inside-out and it took a moment for Nicholas' words to finally kick in. With a quick nod of her head, "D-Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Nicholas asked. "You're shaking like a leaf. I can go find Nurse Redheart-"

"I said I'm fine!" Gilda exclaimed, almost a bit too loudly. "I just need a drink is all."

Nicholas stared at her for a moment. "...Ok."

"Hey Nicholas!" The teen and griffon looked back to see Pinkie Pie waving at them from within the large crowd. Almost immediately Gilda's beak curved into a scowl. She was already pissed and almost had another panic attack, now was _not_ the time to deal with the pink earth pony. "Have you seen Gilda?" Pinkie Pie asked loudly, easily getting the message across the room. Nicholas looked at Gilda for another moment, letting her choose if she wants to stay or not.

After all, the thing Gilda didn't know about Nicholas was his knowledge about future events.

Events including this party.

Gilda returned his gaze and with another tired sigh, she gave a nod and raised a talon. "I'm right here, pinks."

"Great!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, motioning a hoof to "C'mon over here!"

"Try not to get too angry, ok? Pinkie Pie means well." Nicholas said, walking with the griffon through the crowd.

"I'll try, but I won't promise anything."

As the two finally made it to the center of the room, they found the ponies had created enough space for Pinkie to make a mini-circle. And it only took a second for Gilda to walk into the clearing until Pinkie Pie ran into her and wrapped her hoof around Gilda's neck, a smile plastered across her face. Gilda didn't feel the same and glared holes in Pinkie's bubbly mane. "As you all know," Pinkie Pie called out, gaining everyone's attention. "I've invited you all to enjoy yet another one of my planned parties, but this time it is for a special guest. And that guest is right here!" Pinkie Pie gently/roughly shoved Gilda in front of her and the griffon looked at the crowd with a nervous smile, giving a small wave as well.

"Everypony, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to my new friend Gilda the Griffon!"

The ponies all around stomped their hooves against the floor with cheers left and right, only making Gilda chuckle sheepishly while inside she was rolling her eyes. 'Friend? Yeah right, if anything Nick is my new friend.' It took a second for Gilda to realize what she had told herself, but before she could act on it, Pinkie Pie had already pulled Gilda along to the snack table again.

Seeing the familiar table, Gilda unconsciously looked around.

No Twilight Sparkle in sight.

Good.

But that didn't mean there wasn't a pony that bothered Gilda, aka Pinkie Pie as she pulled a large bowl of snacks closer to the edge. Gilda only narrowed her eyes at the pink pony and pointed a talon at her. "You better watch it. I have my eye on you."

Pinkie Pie returned Gilda's stare and smiled. "And I have my eye on _you!_"

Gilda didn't know what to make of that statement. One part of her said that Pinkie was just being genuinely kind and joking around while the other part believes that Pinkie has some hidden motive behind this party. So far with everything that happened, it leaned more to the second half.

Pinkie Pie took a step away from the table and gestured a hoof towards the bowl. "Please help yourself."

Upon closer inspection, Gilda found herself staring into a bowl of "Vanilla lemon-drops." The griffon's eyes perked up as she plucked a single piece from the bowl. "Don't mind if I do." As soon as Gilda plopped the candy into her mouth, off to the side was Nicholas backing away alongside Fluttershy. Some ponies looked at the two in confusion, wondering why they'd look so cautious until they got their answer.

With a scream, Gilda found herself spitting out a stream of fire after eating the lemon-drop. Her face turned red and sweat poured out of her pores. "HOT!"

"G!" Rainbow Dash called out, earning her friend's attention. The cyan pegasus pointed to the table behind her where a cup was placed. "The punch!" Without a second thought, Gilda zoomed passed Rainbow Dash in a brown blur and quickly snatched the cup off the table. Tilting her head back, Gilda went to take massive gulps of the drink. Only for nothing to pour into her beak. Opening her eyes, Gilda wheezed in surprise when the punch was leaking out of small holes in the cup.

"Hahaha, well whaddya know!" Gilda panted in a desperate need for a drink while Pinkie Pie started laughing alongside Rainbow Dash. "Pepper in the lemon-drops and fruit punch in a dribble glass!"

"Priceless, priceless! Hahaha!" Rainbow Dash chortled.

Gilda absently ignored the two and looked around for anything that could take away the burning all over the inside of her mouth. When she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, her head whipped to the right and saw Nicholas holding up a glass of juice. One that didn't have holes in it. Gilda quickly sped over and grabbed the cup without so much as a thank you, but it wasn't like Nicholas was offended. He was pretty sure Gilda wasn't able to speak with the stinging sensation in her throat.

After chugging the cup in only a few gulps, Nicholas slapped her on the back when she started to cough from the lack of air when drinking. Gilda panted and lifted her head to glare at Pinkie Pie. "Yeah... hilarious..." With an eye roll, she shrugged off Nicholas' hand, but did gave a thankful nod in return.

"Hey G, look presents!" Rainbow Dash called out, pointing a hoof at the table of wrapped gifts. No matter how angry Gilda was, it was against her nature to ignore a free gift. Grabbing a small gift box, Gilda slowly peeled off the wrapping bow and went to look inside.

Only to get a face full of surprise 'snakes' flying from inside the package, causing her fur and feathers to explode in a poofy mess.

"Hehe, spittin' snakes!" Applejack commented while Rarity covered her mouth with a hoof, trying to keep herself from giggling. "I remember when somepony pulled that prank on me last month!"

"Ha ha. I bet I know who _that_ was...!" Gilda growled, feeling her anger start to spike all over again.

"You do?" Pinkie Pie said, randomly appearing next to her with a smile. Gilda didn't even make a comment. All she did was blow a strand of hair from her eyes.

* * *

"I'm really about to bail man." Gilda said, her face down against the table. Next to her, Nicholas could only sigh and shrug his shoulders.

"I wouldn't put it against you to leave now. I don't want an accident to happen." Nicholas arched a brow towards Gilda when she looked up at him. "To _anyone._"

A groan was heard through the table cloth. "Maybe if ponies weren't so damn irritating I'd be having a blast right now."

"Not every pony is annoying you know. You have Rainbow Dash. What about Fluttershy?"

"She's good I guess, too timid though."

"Applejack?"

"Eh, she's just like Rainbow Dash. Except she actually has responsibility and can't fly."

"Rarity?"

"Too girly."

"Twili-"

"No. Absolutely hate her."

Nicholas went to say something, but after noticing the loathing in Gilda's tone, he found it best to just leave it there. He had already left out Pinkie purposely, having known her answer without even trying. But maybe some other time, he'd have to talk to Gilda about her attitude towards Twilight. Maybe at some other time. Right now, Gilda looked like she was going to punch someone at the flip of a hat.

"Hm, well what about Spike?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"You know, that small purple and green dragon that follows Twilight around." He was expecting some little outburst at Twilight's name.

"Oh him? He's just a kid. Can't say much about him."

"True, true."

"Nick, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think I'm a good friend?"

"Uh, yeah sure I guess." Nicholas said, sounding a bit confused. "What brought this on?"

"It's just," Gilda paused to look around. With a wave of her talon, Nicholas bent down for Gilda to whisper in his ear. "sometimes I act like the bad guy when I actually mean well. Especially when Rainbow Dash and I were kids. We'd use to fight people all the time just for the fun of it or when one of us got picked on." Gilda dropped back down to the table with a huff. "Guess that habit stuck to me through the years and only got worse."

"I can understand what you're saying, Gilda." Nicholas nodded slowly, rubbing his chin. "But it isn't your personality that's the problem. It's your temper."

"What do you mean?"

"Cake time everypony!" Pinkie Pie announced before Nicholas could answer. Everyone in the room turned to see Pinkie Pie pushing a large cake into the center of the room, a very large cake with lit candles circling it. Ponies gathered around the cake and some began to lick their lips at the chance to try something sweet and tasty. Especially Fluttershy, who tried to ignore the warning stare from Nicholas.

The only party guest that didn't show any excitement for the cake was Gilda, who took a long breath and rubbed her face. Pinkie's voice had manage to irritate her again and now she was doing her best to ignore it. "I see what you mean." Gilda muttered loud enough for only Nicholas to hear.

"Ooh, can I blow out the candles?" Spike volunteered, rubbing his hands together.

4 purple legs appeared behind him and a shaky voice called his name. "Maybe you should let G-Gilda do it. She _is_ the guest of honor."

"Dang Twilight, that was a long bathroom break-" Spike turned around with a playful smile, only for his eyes to widen in shock and worry. "Oh my Celestia, Twilight are you ok!?" Twilight looked back down at him with a tiny frown, the fur on her face was ruffled up and her eyes were puffy red. There were thin tear stains going down her cheeks, so thin they were almost unnoticeable. The purple unicorn sniffed to herself and wiped her eyes again, a curt nod in response. Spike wanted to say something, but a small glare from Twilight told him 'We'll talk at home, not now.'

"Exactly!" Gilda popped up to get a closer look at the cake, but a tiny part of her secretly relished in Twilight's new appearance. And said unicorn cautiously backed away from Gilda, not wanting to have another argument. Especially when the sight of her was nearly enough to make Twilight cry again.

Gilda inhaled a very deep breath and blew all of the candles out in a single breath. With only a light pant, Gilda looked around with a grin and was about to take a slice of cake. Without warning, the candles flickered to life again. Gilda, looking quite flabbergasted, blew them out again. Only for them to light again. And again. And _again._ Eventually Gilda ran out of breath and began to feel lightheaded. Pinkie Pie started giggling again and adorned an innocent look on her face. "Relighting Birthday Candles! Hm, I wonder who could've done that~"

"Yeah," Gilda took a step forward, eyes narrowing to thin slits. "I wonder."

On the sidelines, Nicholas started to walk over in fear of a possible fight.

Luckily everyone stopped when they heard a squishing sound. Looking at the bottom of the cake every pony, griffon, and human saw Spike digging into the cake while eating it at the same time. "Who cares, this cake is amazing!" The young drake had dreamy stars in his eyes as he shoved more cake in his mouth, until he heard a sharp "Spike!" from Twilight.

Gilda glared at Spike for ruining her cake, only to feel something jab her lightly in the side. "Hey G, you're not angry over a few candles right?" Rainbow Dash joked, eyeing the griffon curiously.

"No way, Dash." Gilda quickly fixed herself up. "Like I said, I'm down with a good prank." Her last words were a bit forced, but luckily Rainbow Dash didn't notice.

But someone else did. "Yeah, but you have to realize," Nicholas walked up with a grin and crossed arms. "There's a limit to how many pranks you can pull on someone. Trust me, I _know_." Everybody else besides Gilda caught the hint, but Nicholas' could've sworn he saw a little nervous look pass by on Rainbow's face.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's have some cake!" Rainbow suggested, causing ponies and Nicholas to go find their plates.

The only pony that didn't need a plate was Pinkie, but before she could get more than 2 bites a clawed hand reached out and gripped her neck, pulling her behind the cake. Pinkie Pie nervously swallowed the food in her mouth and was forced to look into the angry eyes of Gilda. The griffon was seething quietly as she pressed her forehead against Pinkie's. "I'm watching you, like a hawk!"

Pinkie's mouth curled into a teasing smirk. "Why, can't you watch me like a griffon?"

Gilda's eyes widened in rage and before she could scream bloody murder, she heard a call from Applejack. Quickly letting go of Pinkie's neck, Gilda and Pinkie both stood up from behind the cake with wide smiles, as if nothing happened. Applejack had been circled by her friends and in her mouth was a purple haired pin. "Hey y'all, time to play Pin the Tail on the Pony!"

Rarity happily stomped on the ground with a hoof. "Oh, that is my favorite party game darling. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail-" When Rarity went to take the tail from Applejack, Gilda had beaten her to the chase and grabbed it. The white unicorn looked at Gilda in surprise and a bit of annoyance when Gilda huffed with her chest out. "Well _I'm_ the guest of honor, so _I'll_ have the purple tail."

"Gilda should definitely go first!" Pinkie suggested happily. "Spike go get her blindfolded."

"Wait, blindfolded-hey what are you-" After Spike had successfully wrapped the cloth over Gilda's eyes, Pinkie Pie quickly spun the griffon around in a circle. "We're spinning you around and around," After a few seconds of spinning, Pinkie abruptly stopped Gilda in her tracks. Said griffon looked a bit queasy, but didn't do much besides look green. "And then you can pin the tail on the pony!"

Gilda felt a hoof on her back and she felt Pinkie Pie leading her. Warning bells began to ring in Gilda's head and her instincts were telling her to rip off the blindfold instead of trusting the pink pony. "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail-" Her distrust in Pinkie Pie was too much and took over Gilda's common sense.

"'Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail.' Humph, yeah right. It's another prank isn't it?" Gilda turned on her heels, surprising Pinkie and the others. Only Nicholas was the one who covered his face to avoid watching the scene unfold. "I'm going this way."

"Wait, but Gilda the pony is over here!"

"Not listenin-AAAH!" Gilda's words came out in a surprise scream when one of her feet slipped on icing from the cake, causing her to slid uncontrollably until she crashed into a small closet. Some ponies winced in sympathy while others tried to keep themselves from laughing, but when a dazed Gilda waltzed out with the purple tail over her beak like a mustache, some found it very difficult to keep their giggles hidden. Some that didn't include Pinkie Pie.

"Uh Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." Pinkie Pie laughed, followed by several others in the room.

"Oh shit." Nicholas muttered.

Gilda finally felt herself snap under the pressure and roared in anger, causing everypony to stop laughing and back up in shock. Gilda's wings flapped and took her in the air while she pointed towards Pinkie Pie with a seething snarl. "This is your idea of a 'good time'!?" Her voice got louder the closer she moved towards the pink pony. "I never met a bunch of irritating, annoying, _frustrating_ bunch of losers before in my life! And Pinkie Pie," Gilda's pupils shrank as her talon poked dangerously close to her face. "You are the worst of them all with your stupid weak little party pranks!"

"Uh Gilda,"

"Did you really think you could make me lose my cool!?"

"Gilda?"

The griffon swooped down next to Rainbow Dash and wrapped an arm around her neck. "Well Dash and I had enough of this lame party." Rainbow blinked in stunned silence until the words finally registered through her head. Slowly an angry expression formed on the pegasus' face and glared at her childhood friend. "Come on Dash, we're bailing."

"Gilda!"

"What!?" The griffon exclaimed in annoyance, sending a glare towards Nicholas' way. The teen rubbed his next sheepishly before pointing to Rainbow Dash. When Gilda went to look at her friend, she didn't expect Rainbow Dash to glare at her like she was the bad guy. "C'mon Dash, I said we're leaving-"

"I was the one who set those pranks, G."

"W-What?" That caught Gilda off guard, clearly. The griffon gave a weak chuckle. "Dash, now's not the time to be joking."

"I'm not joking. I really did set those party pranks all by myself." Rainbow Dash clarified, narrowing her eyes. "So I guess, _I'm_ the worst loser."

"Dash, I didn't mean-"

"They weren't made for you specifically, it's just that you had the worst luck and set them all off."

Behind Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie knelt down near Spike with a few giggles. "I should've known! That dribble cup had Rainbow Dash's name written all over it!"

Gilda shook her head, trying to ignore Rainbow's words. It wasn't possible, there was no way it was her who set them all up. It was Pinkie Pie! She was trying to exploit her this entire time! "No, NO! I refuse to believe that! It was all Pinkie's fault! She's trying to get me!"

"Me?" Pinkie Pie responded, completely confused. "I threw this part to improve your attitude, not get you! I thought a good party might turn that frown upside-down!"

"And you didn't need any help making a fool of yourself!" Rainbow Dash rebuked, stepping up to Gilda with a strong scowl. The griffon took a few steps back. "You know, this was not how I expected you to act around my new friends. If being cool is all you care about," Hearing those words caused dread to build up withing Gilda. Mentally Gilda prayed for Rainbow Dash to overlook her actions, only for her hopes to come crashing down. "then maybe you should find some new cool friends, somewhere else."

Gilda's beak twitched in an effort to speak, only for the words to get stuck in her throat. Her eyes darted from surrounding ponies to Pinkie Pie and finally Rainbow Dash. Before anypony could witness the tears build up in Gilda's eyes, she quickly turned around and bolted through the door.

It was silent in the room for a few seconds until a sigh was heard. "You're all jackasses you know that?" Everyone turned to look at Nicholas, who had his arms crossed and a frustrated frown. "Especially you Rainbow Dash."

"What the buck did I do!?"

Nicholas began to walk through the crowds, eyeing almost every other pony he passed by with a stern glare. Eventually after reaching the clearing near the door, he stopped and looked at the Mane 6, specifically Rainbow Dash. "How about driving away a perfectly good friend?" He held up a hand to stop Rainbow Dash or anypony else from commenting about how Gilda was in the wrong. "Maybe instead of taking a side after a small hissy fit, you look at it from both sides. Think about that." And with that, Nicholas sprinted through the door and took off into the air, leaving an even quieter room to itself.

"Tch," Rainbow muttered angrily. "Yeah right. She deserved it."

* * *

Gilda's tears were nothing more than pitiful raindrops as she soared through the air at top speed.

She had finally done it. She had lost herself to rage and lost the only thing she considered a true friend. Gilda's talons squeezed into angry fists and her beak kept shut to keep a scream from echoing throughout the sky. It was that dumb Pinkie Pie's fault, she was the reason - Gilda shook her head. No, blaming others wouldn't do anything to help her case. For the most part, she blamed herself for falling under the negative influence of the pranks. It was her fault for lashing out and calling everyone losers.

Her fault she lost Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, slow down for a minute!" Gilda almost stopped flying when she heard a distant voice getting closer. Turning her head, Gilda saw a speeding Nicholas waving an arm to signal her stop.

"What do you want?" Gilda asked bitterly, slowly coming to a halt and crossing her arms over her chest. "Come to yell at me some more?"

"Now you know damn well I wouldn't judge you so easily." Nicholas huffed, trying to catch his breath. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Do I look alright?"

"Maybe instead of being a sarcastic asshole and lighten up, you'll get there."

"Lighten up? _Lighten up_!?" Gilda's voice rose and Nicholas groaned. "I just lost my fucking best friend and you tell me to lighten up!?"

"I didn't mean it that way," Nicholas reassured, raising both hands. "I meant you should calm down and listen to what I have to say." Apparently Gilda wasn't listening to his advise. The griffon had already gotten stuck up the 'lighten up' part of his 'get well' speech and now he's telling her to calm down? Gilda growled angrily. "Why should I listen to you? After all, you just stood back and watched Dash practically disown me."

"Because I actually care about how you feel."

"As if, you don't know I-"

"I heard you and Twilight talking about how I got to Equestria." Nicholas interrupted, catching Gilda off guard. His eyes hardened and he leaned forward with a finger. "I lost a whole lot more than you did in a blink of an eye, so you can't say shit. But you don't see me going around crying my fucking ass off over something as little as losing a friend." Nicholas slapped a hand over his chest. "As you can see I lost my home, my family, and _all_ of my friends. My entire life changed and I couldn't do anything to stop it, but here you are worrying about permanently losing Rainbow Dash over something as little as a party. Maybe if you take a moment to chill the fuck out, you'll think of a way to make things up to her."

"It's not that easy," Gilda whispered. "I insulted everybody and blamed Pinkie Pie for something she didn't do."

"Give them time. If I can get over being stranded in Equestria, they'll get over what you said and then maybe they'll reconsider your actions. Only if you tell them everything first." Slowly flying closer to her, Nicholas landed a hand on Gilda's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Think you can do that?"

Gilda had a hesitant nod.

"Good, now before you get going I want to remind you to keep in touch. It'll help me know that you're doing alright and you have someone to actually talk to."

"Y-Yeah, sure. I guess I'll be seeing you later?"

"Yup, I'll be waiting until the next time. However here's a warning," Nicholas leaned close to Gilda's ears and whispered. "Next time you insult my friends, especially Fluttershy, I'll turn you into fried chicken. Got me?" Gilda's eyes widened as Nicholas laughed and slapped her on the back, sending her a good few meters away. "Haha, see ya later Gilda!" Nicholas said before he took off back to Ponyville.

Gilda watched the teen go with uncertain eyes.

If he was anybody else, he'd have his head underground right now for making such a joke.

Too bad he was her only chance at redeeming herself.

That and she didn't know what he was capable of.

With a tired sigh, Gilda flew the opposite direction. The farther she is from Ponyville, the better. Just saying the name made her exhausted, both physically and mentally.

* * *

**And there's the end of Griffon the Brush Off! I hope you guys liked this segment, even though it took weeks to finish ONE FUCKING EPISODE! But I did have to move things around to fit Gilda's new character personality, especially calling Twilight out on her 'mistake'. Was I a bit too harsh? Maybe not. And I do believe I left a few hints here and there about Gilda having a dark history, hm? Not only that, but it seems Nicholas is getting a bit protective and buddy buddy with Fluttershy now. Hope that got your attention! Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter soon! Stay tuned, but are there questions? Hell yeah there is!**

**1.) How many friends will Nicholas make for Luna's assignment!?**

**2.) Will Twilight have enough Kleenex for the next waterworks!?**

**3.) What was the shadow from Gilda's panic attack!? Was it an illusion or real!?**

**4.) Was I racist at the end!? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Boast Busters (Part 1)

**Hello everybody! King of Swag has returned after such a devastatingly long Thanksgiving Vacation. If I had known that family time was top priority during those days, I would've already started working on chapters. Too bad I was wrong, but luckily I was able to eat a shit-ton of food! Happy Days Oh Happy Days! What happened last time!? (I actually forgot a bit myself)**

**1.) Pinkie Pie's party had already begun and Gilda had been feeling negative vibes the entire time.**

**2.) While Nicholas dealt with Fluttershy's obsession with sweets, Gilda had a few words with Twilight, ending with tears and rage.**

**3.) Gilda foresaw a shadowing image when Nicholas made sure she was ok.**

**4.) Gilda's temper was building up from all of 'Pinkie Pie's' party pranks and eventually exploded.**

**5.) After Rainbow Dash called Gilda out for being rude to her friends, Gilda took off and Nicholas had a few words with everypony before he left as well.**

**6.) Nicholas reassured Gilda that everything will be alright, but threatened her to be nice to Fluttershy in future events. Nonetheless he told her to send him letters to keep in touch. Too bad she doesn't know his address...**

**NOW READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM!**

**(Timeskip! Time to begin the Trixie Ark! But first...)**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Boast Busters (Part 1)  
**

Nicholas immediately woke up to the grumbling feeling in his stomach and automatically sat up, hands launching themselves to cover his mouth in cause of throwing up.

Only for a tiny burning sensation to hit his palms and a glowing red flame to slip through his fingers.

Nicholas silently looked at the floating scroll in front of him with tired eyes, inspecting the object as if he never seen it before. With a low sigh, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed the scroll. However before he opened the letter, he heard shuffling at his side and looked over to Fluttershy's bed. He saw the covered shifting with an occasional yellow hoof popping out before the sheets stopped. Good, she didn't wake up from yet another midnight burp.

Another good thing that nothing caught on fire.

This time.

With a sigh of relief, Nicholas unraveled the scroll and read over its contents. And due to his eyesight being naturally better at night, not even the lack of moonlight dampened his ability to see the written ink.

_**Dear Nicholas,**_

_**As you should have known, you have been preparing for your first test, **_

_**one that covers the basics and recent skill in your magic powers. One that is held today. And we have given you an early**_

_**reminder as to focus on your dragon fire a while back. It is, of course, the main focus of your test and important **_

_**that you attain control of the amount and temperature of your flames. However we hope you didn't forget to **_

_**increase your knowledge on other spells. We hope you receive this message and get ready as quick as possible.**_

_**We will be waiting at the castle of the Two Sisters.**_

_**Sincerely Luna**_

Nicholas sighed in agitation, feeling a bit grumpy at the interruption of his nightly slumber. Not only that, but when he thought Luna said the test was today, he didn't think she meant - He looked at his IPod and saw the digital clock - 4:50 in the morning!

With an annoyed grunt, Nicholas kicked off his sheets and stood up.

It mattered little though.

He could understand that her duties as Princess was most important at night and waiting till near morning was perfect for her schedule.

Either way, Nicholas got himself dressed in a casual attire. A pair of grey sweatpants with a matching colored sweatshirt. His tail pulled the sheets back over his makeshift bed, leaving it clean while his hands grabbed a piece of paper and a small feather. Writing Fluttershy a quick note explaining that he was going for a 'morning jog', Nicholas said it on his pillow, opened up the window and flew out to the Everfree Forest.

* * *

"Looks exactly the same as the series." Nicholas mumbled, his wings carrying him hovering over a large, almost medieval, old castle. However, just like Nicholas predicted, the castle wasn't exactly in tip-top condition. Several spots leading through and around the castle had worn out over long periods of time; stone walls caving in, large ripped banners seen from the inside, even the gates regarding the entrance to the castle was near broken down.

"Too bad it's close to collapsing." He commented. "Maybe I can convince Luna to fix this place up?"

With a shrug, Nicholas chose to think about it another time.

Right now, there was a new focus; pass his first magic test.

He took several deep breaths to steel his nerves, throwing fists in the air to pump up the blood in his veins. After building up his confidence and a loud 'whoo!', Nicholas quickly dove down towards the castle entrance, smoothly slipping through the doors and making sure not to hit any unstable objects.

Nicholas couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over the sights. After all, there were only certain angles that were shown in the show. Angles that involved the very many banners that still hung proudly along the walls, banners that shown the alicorn sisters in all of their glory. "Wow, this place is seriously old..." Nicholas whispered, gazing upon large statues of pony knights, each of them with a spear held in hoof and sword strapped to their sides.

The teen continued to fly down the hallway, eventually reaching a large set of doors.

Letting his shoes touch the carpet, Nicholas took in a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

The first thing he saw was his princess, sitting upon one of the two thrones at the other end of the room. The dark blue colored alicorn lifted her head at the sound of opening doors and gave a small smile when she spotted Nicholas walking in. "Hello Nicholas, glad to see you've made time to show up."

"Well I had nothing really planned at... 5 in the morning." Nicholas shrugged, rolling his eyes with a chuckle. "Cause you know, I was busy sleeping."

"We apologize for waking you for we-"

"No need," Nicholas said, holding a hand up. "I know all about your duties as the night princess. I believe watching over the dreams of your subjects is more important than a little test."

"Yes of course," Luna nodded, stepping off her throne and walking down the stairs, meeting Nicholas halfway. Nicholas arched a brow when Luna stopped in front of him, face showing nothing, but absolutely seriousness. "but you're wrong in regards of the importance of your test. The second you chose to become our student, it became our utmost priority to keep a close eye on the progress of your magic abilities. After all, Chaos magic is more unpredictable than Harmony."

"I see. So this test is to make sure my magic isn't going out of whack?"

"In a way, yes."

"Then let's get it started!" Nicholas exclaimed, clapping his hands together with a confident smirk. "I'm pretty sure you'll be tired by the time the sun rises so," He hinted, earning a nod from the dream princess.

"Yes, please follow us." Luna instructed, turning hooves and walking towards a single door. Nicholas followed close behind and chuckled. "You know, you still have that habit of speaking in plural sense." As Luna's blue magic took hold of the doorknob, she let out a sigh as the door clicked open. "We - I am trying to overcome said verbal tick. Being trapped on the moon left me with nobody to talk to and resulted in numerous words with myself. And _her..."_

"You mean Nightmare Moon?"

"... Yes."

Nicholas, having felt the tension growing in the air about the mention of her alter ego, left the subject drop for now. If Luna was feeling uncomfortable talking about her darker-personality, he wouldn't be the bad person and drag on such a sensitive topic.

Instead he focused on the room the two had just entered, with it being nothing but a room filled with statues and fallen stone bricks.

"For the first part of your test, it will be your ability to levitate objects of different size."

"Ooh, I've been practicing with this the most!" Nicholas exclaimed, walking up to a stone block, which was the big enough to reach near his waist. It was big, big enough for Nicholas to start his test. His hands began to glow a red mist and Luna backed away with a reassuring smile. "You may begin when ready." Nicholas nodded, taking a deep breath before he held his hands out towards the block.

Almost instantly, Nicholas' red aura covered the entire block and hummed with magic. With a grunt, Nicholas lifted his hands as if he was picking up something heavy. There was a crack and Nicholas saw the block lift into the air, smaller stones rolling inward and dust falling from it's sides. Luna only watched in silence, having already expected Nicholas to access his magic without fail, lifting up another object without too much effort. However, her brow arched in surprise when she saw a thin crack appear on the side of the block.

But Nicholas didn't seem to notice, but instead focus on lifting the stone higher. His hands were closing slightly the long her held it in the air, his face losing his smirk and gaining a more concentrating expression.

Another crack.

"Nicholas?" Luna took a step forward, her voice holding a warning tone as she stared at the floating block. Only for her eyes to widen at that happened next.

The teen didn't seem to hear her and continued to lift the stone higher, only for the stone to prove to be more difficult to hold then before. Nicholas' eyes closed, teeth clenched as he tried to concentrate harder, his hands closing even more and the cracks to appear again.

"Nicholas!"

At the sudden voice, the stone dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, causing the walls to shake and dust to fall from the ceiling. Nicholas snapped his eyes open, taking a few steps back just in time to avoid getting his foot crushed. But after watching the stone fall, he saw the block land hard enough for it to split down the middle, both halves leaning away from each other. But before Nicholas could comment about Luna's rude interruption, he stopped when he saw large, red glowing hand marks on each half. The hand prints looked to be engraved into the stone, but before he could think they were his, he noticed the prints to be 3, 4 times bigger than his own hands.

"Did, did I do that?" Nicholas huffed, still a bit tired from the earlier strain.

"Apparently you didn't take notice of what you were doing." Luna said, walking up to inspect the block with an interested gaze. Her hoof pressed against the hand print, only to snap it back with a hiss when the print seemed to burn her. "It seems your magic is not only immensely potent and powerful, but it has managed to take physical form if concentrating hard enough..." Luna whispered, looking down at the tiny burnt hairs on her hoof. "Not only that, but your magic is heated just as much as your dragon fire."

"So, what does this mean?"

"This changes the test only a little. Like we - _I_ said before, the main point is necessary control over your Chaos Magic, more specifically your flames."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to continue the levitation test, but this time you will pick things up with your magic in it's physical form."

"... What?"

"Look at this block," Luna said, pointing at the glowing and smoking block. "This is what happened when your magic is too focused. You managed to create a physical form for your magic, for an example 'hands'. If you can make 'hands' with your magic, it is possible your magic has evolved enough to change shape."

"So you want me to do what I just did, but focus harder?"

"Precisely."

"O-Ok, well I'll try, but I won't guarantee anything." Nicholas warned. Luna showed her understanding with a simple nod, taking a few steps back to give Nicholas room once more. "This time, I'll try something small." Out of the corner of his eye, Nicholas saw another stone block sitting against the wall. This time the block being nothing bigger than an average sized brick. Holding out his right hand, Nicholas stared at the block and took a calming breath to relax himself as the magic began to cover his hand again. The rules have changed; now he must pick it up directly, through his magic. But only through a physical form...

'Physical Form...'

Nicholas repeated in his head, maintaining enough focus for the misty red aura to turn into a thickening layer over his skin, turning into the shape of a dragon's claw. He could feel the welcoming warmth of his magic against his hand.

"You can do it..." Luna's voice whispered, giving quiet words of encouragement from the sidelines.

After a few more seconds of building up his magic, a thick red aura began to leak from Nicholas' fingers. After the 'fingers' came another hand, a shaky claw that floated over across the room towards the block. Nicholas' actual fingers twitched, causing the spectral claw to copy his movements. The claw had finally reached the stone, stopping just a few inches above the block and a few centimeters from the wall. Nicholas opened his 'hand' and lower it upon the block, curling his fingers in as if he was gripping an imaginary object.

The claw twitched again before repeating the action, it's fingers latching onto the block and lifted it up into the air.

Seeing this, Nicholas couldn't help the smile that threatened to split his face. However that smile soon disappeared when the hand began to glow brighter and a strange orange color began to grow underneath the 'hand's' grip. Only when Nicholas saw smoke crawling over its spectral fingers, did he drop the stone back to the floor and the hand to disappear from the lack of focus.

Nicholas huffed again and looked at the searing hand print left on the brick with an agitated look. Time to try again.

'But this time,' Nicholas thought to himself, holding out both hands for his next try. 'Cool thoughts, keep it _cool...'_

After the magic hands appeared, they wasted no time in reaching for the brick again. And because he already knew the feeling of controlling the claws, Nicholas easily picked the block up. With a long stream of air from his lips, Nicholas continued to think of 'cool thoughts' and the crimson glow of his magic dimmed down into a near dark orange tint. This time, the brick didn't start to melt under his hold. But that didn't stop it from heating up.

After a few more tries, each time better than the last, Nicholas even found himself holding up several smaller bricks with tiny magic tendrils, each of them wriggling around in strange dances while Nicholas himself stood in front of Luna with a proud smirk. His arms were held over his head, his fingers dancing along with the tendrils while his hips actually moved to an inaudible rhythm.

The night princess didn't hide her giggles.

"Congratulations. Once again, you manage to prove your capability of learning new things in a short matter of time."

"Hey, instead of a few days when I was learning flying, this took me a solid 40 minutes to get the temperature down. Although I won't lie when I say there will still be a good deal of heat."

"No matter, you pass this part of the test. Now is the time for the final part of your test."

The tendrils moving in the air stopped and tightly squeezed the bricks in their hold, breaking them into tinier pieces and dust. Nicholas allowed his magic to return to his body and his hands clapped themselves together as if he was brushing off dirt. "Lead the way princess." Nicholas said with another smile, following Luna through the exit back into the main room of the castle.

Nicholas waited for Luna to say anything regarding what the last of his test was to hold, only for the night princess to trot back towards her throne. Or more specifically behind it. Blue magic coating her horn, Luna took a few steps from behind the throne and levitated a wooden box over to Nicholas. The teen only stared at the box with mild interest, but couldn't ignore his curiosity to learn what was inside it.

"I have decided to recreate the test my sister has given Twilight Sparkle."

"Wait, what?"

The lock broke off from the box and Nicholas leaned over to look at its contents once the hood was open.

Only to find an egg. A purple egg with dark red spots lining it's sides.

"An egg?" Nicholas said, blinking at the object as Luna levitated it onto the ground. "You mean to tell me you're giving me the chance to hatch a dragon egg?"

"Yes and no. While I am giving you the chance to hatch the egg, it is not one from the dragon's race. It is more of a ... unique species." Luna explained with a grin, already enjoying the flat expression on Nicholas' face after being left in the dark on what species the egg holds inside. "But it is appropriate as a test to determine the level of control you have over your magic. A certain level of heat is required to accelerate the hatching process. If you succeed, not only have you proven capable of controlling your powers, you'll possibly gain a partner."

"Possibly?"

"Let's begin the test." Luna quickly declared, taking away any chance for Nicholas to comment about other 'possibilities'. "Now that you've attained control of your magic in a physical form, I want you to create a small casing around the egg. Enough where your magic can be added from the inside, but is constantly flowing. Think you can do that?"

Nicholas snorted and cracked his knuckles. "This'll be easy."

His hands shot out, spectral dragon claws growing in size until they completely enclosed themselves around the egg. Making sure there were no holes in the dome, Nicholas focused more on the temperature of his claws and began to dim it down again. This time, it was enough where small heat-waves were seen through the red, rolling over the surface of the egg shell like waves. This continued to happen for a few moments until Nicholas upped the heat, causing the red to turn into a glowing crimson.

It only took another few seconds until Luna gave the word to stop, causing Nicholas to open up the dome and letting the heat escape harmlessly into the atmosphere around them. Although for Luna, it made it a bit harder for her to get near the egg while Nicholas was taking steps closer like it was nothing. He blinked in confusion when the egg just sat there on the ground in the middle of a scorch mark in the tiles. "Are you sure I was doing it right?" Nicholas asked, turning to Luna with an arched brow. "It's not hatching."

"Maybe my calculations were incorrect," Luna placed a hoof under her chin, wondering what went wrong. "Maybe it was too much and you heated it up from the inside-out?"

"That means I just murdered an unborn creature..." The words trailed off Nicholas' tongue like a plague, leaving the teen with sour and disgusted expression. "Great, I feel sick." His arms were crossed, brows furrowed in disbelief at the smoking egg. Luna stopped her thinking and focused more on Nicholas' emotion's on the matter. "Hey-" Luna was interrupted when both of them heard cracking sound. Nicholas and Luna's eyes widened in surprise as they looked at the egg.

Which was chipping apart, bit by bit.

Nicholas' eyes jaw dropped when a piece fell and 4 tendrils began to seep through, wriggling around as if trying to find something. "Come on..." Nicholas said, kneeling down in front of the egg. "You can do it!" He cheered quietly, while Luna stood back with a smile. She had already known what was inside the egg, but now she was waiting to see Nicholas' expression.

Too bad she was busy inspecting the hatching egg and was caught up on something new.

It only happened in a mere 2 seconds. One second, Nicholas was caught kneeling in front of the egg with an excited expression on his face. Next the egg had finally broke apart, to reveal... "The hell is this?" Nicholas questioned, pointing to a strange looking worm-like creature. It's scales were a smooth black with it's underbelly and spinal spikes a bright red. There was even a spiky bush of red fur circling around it's neck. And it had 4 closed eyes with red eccentric marks that looked like lightning bolts, but the trait that caught Nicholas off guard was the 4 tendrils that was coming from it's mouth.

That was opened up in 3 ways.

Nicholas watched as the worm slowly moved, causing him to back up slightly. Its eyes had blinked open with a tiny groan, its pupils looking around with curiosity. "Uh..." Nicholas seemed to regret making a sound, just a teensy bit when the noise caught the worm's attention. Its eyes darted towards him in full alert, but once the worm caught Nicholas in its sights, the teen didn't dare move a muscle from fear of being attacked or scaring it.

However when the worm didn't make any sudden movements, content with just staring at Nicholas for near 30 seconds, the teen decided to take the initiative and hold out his hand. Slowly as to make sure he didn't scare his new 'friend' away.

The worm flinched at seeing Nicholas move, but when the teen gave the worm a gentle smile, it slowly began to move forward.

Nicholas and Luna watched as the worm sniffed Nicholas' fingers. Both of them watched silently as the worm opened it's mouth, near causing Nicholas to snap his hand back. But when he saw the tendrils, the worm's 'tongues' roll out it's mouth to tickle his hand, Nicholas grinned when a tendril wrapped around one of his fingers. The worm growled lightly, bringing it's head close to nudge his hand like a cat would do once it liked it's owner.

"It likes me." Nicholas chuckled, rubbing the worm's head. "Hey there little guy."

"I believe it is a male judging from his size. He'd be a female if he was smaller."

"Well he _is_ near the same length as my arm." Nicholas pointed out, trailing his eyes down from the worms head to the tip of his tail.

"I see that, but the strange thing is that this baby tatzlwurm is highly unique."

"Tazlwurm? That's what he is?" Nicholas paused for a moment, remembering the image of a giant worm like creature rampaging around. He looked at the tiny soon-to-be big creature with wide eyes. "And what do you mean, unique?"

"Records on the growth of tatzlwurms usually state that their scales are meant to be purple. Not only that, but no tatzlwurm has those spinal plates and usually has 3 tongues, not 4." Luna informed, remembering what she read about tatzlwurms not to long ago. "Maybe it is your magic that has mutated it by mistake." Hearing that caused Nicholas' smile to falter as he stared at the worm. The creature was still nuzzling Nicholas' hand in a way of kindness.

"So Chaos Magic mutated him just like me, huh?"

"..." Luna said nothing.

A smile suddenly reappeared on Nicholas' face as the tatzlwurm slithered up his arm. He waited until the worm's head stopped at his shoulder, receiving another head rub from Nicholas' hand. "Guess this makes us brothers!" The tatzlwurm growled happily into Nicholas' hand, making the teen laugh as he stood up.

"Nicholas," Luna began slowly, taking a step forward with a concerned glance. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Nicholas questioned, scratching under the worm's chin. Luna had wanted to say something along the lines of 'if you need someone to talk to...', but Nicholas beat her to the punch. His eyes perked up and his smile widened as he looked at the worm coiled around his arm. "Oh, before I forget I should give you a name!" The teen's hand went to his own chin and held it in thought, humming to himself as he tried to think of a perfect name for his new 'brother'. "Oh, how about Dax?

The worm nodded happily, a single tendril licking Nicholas' cheek in confirmation.

"Dax it is!"

"I'm pretty sure you'll be flying back home to go back to bed, am I right?" Luna asked, earning a nod in response. "I, myself am a bit exhausted from tonight's duties as well. But before I go back to Canterlot, I must make sure you understand something. Dax wasn't born in a normal manner like most tatzlwurms and is technically still a baby due to his recent birth, meaning alterations in his genetic code is still capable of evolving. I want you to keep a close eye on him and keep track of anything that seems out of place."

"Stuff like what he eats, sleeping habits, things like that?"

"Yes."

"Will do princess! I'll make sure Dax here fits in perfectly with the others!"

"Oh and do make sure you care to his eating habits. I don't want to hear anything about a hungry rampaging tatzlwurm in Ponyville."

"He's just a cute little baby," Nicholas commented, looking at Dax with a grin. "what's the worst he could do?"

* * *

Nicholas sighed in irritation as he pushed another branch out of his way, stepping through yet another thorn bush. Still latched onto his arm was Dax, who was still had his tongues wrapped around his fingers. The teen, no matter how frustrated he was at being forced to walk through the Everfree Forest, he still had to admit that watching his new brother playing with his fingers as if they were toys was kind of adorable. But no matter how adorable it was, it still didn't help the fact that he was still forced to walk.

He had planned on rushing back to Fluttershy's cottage to go get at least 2 more hours of sleep, even introducing his new friend to the pegasus. But it was only then that Nicholas and Luna both found out that Dax was deathly afraid of heights and almost snapped Nicholas' arm in half in fear. So in order to get back to Ponyville, Nicholas had made a mutual agreement to walk for his brother.

Use to being a person who near shit himself at mentioning heights, Nicholas could easily relate and understood completely.

But that didn't help his case when he realized that meant walking through a deadly forest. A forest filled with animals that could kill a pony without hesitation, but it was still a lucky for Nicholas that he had the ability of magic and fire to protect both of themselves.

Of course at the mention of deadly creatures, Nicholas calmly lifted his left hand to blast apart a timberwolf that leaped out of the bushes.

He sighed when the twigs of the used-to-be wolf fell to the ground. Even with the constant noises of a growling Dax, Nicholas found their journey back to Ponyville was becoming bland. Of course he had several encounters with the forest's predators; a daring cragadile, a two headed anaconda, a giant wasp with pincers, and now it was a timberwolf. But that didn't take away his boredom. He needed some actual excitement, something fun to do besides destroying a couple of predators.

But that didn't stop a smirk from appearing on his face each time they ran off with a few bruises.

All of them except the now deceased timberwolf.

"Jeez Dax, why couldn't you like flying like me?" Nicholas groaned, pushing another bush out of the way.

Nicholas heard a growl that sounded pretty irritated and went to glare at Dax in return, only to stop when he saw a familiar, but unexpected sight.

There was a campfire, one that still had a fire burning inside a circle of branches and next to the fire was a large trailer like home. Nicholas and Dax just watched in silence as the door of the trailer opened up to reveal a familiar blue unicorn mare wearing a large wizard hat. Nicholas watched as she carried a bag of marshmallows in a light blue magic aura. Nicholas had made a move to say something out loud, only to feel Dax slithering off his arm in a rush. He looked down in surprise and his face morphed into one of horror when he saw Dax disappear into the bushes, rushing towards the mare.

"Shit!" Nicholas whispered, rushing after his mutated brother before things could go south.

However when the mare heard the sound of branches snapping under pressure, she turned her head and her eyes widened in shock when she saw Nicholas racing towards her. She looked like she was about to scream and attack him out of reflex until she saw Dax appear from the bushes, jumping up and tackling her face. This time she screamed in fear and tried to push Dax off with her hooves.

"Dax! Dax, get off of her!" Nicholas ordered, hastily reaching out and pulling the worm off of the mare's face.

Dax wriggled in Nicholas' grip, but his attention wasn't towards the mare who was pulling herself to her hooves. His tendrils were lashing out towards the fallen back of marshmallows, his body trying to escape Nicholas' hold.

"I'm very, _very_ sorry for my friend's behavior." Nicholas apologized, using his tail to pick up her fallen hat.

The blue mare huffed as she angrily snatched the hat back. "You should be! Trixie thought she was going to perish!"

* * *

**And there we have it folks! Not only has Nicholas passed Luna's test with 'minor' alterations, but I have successfully added 2 characters into this story. One that is an OC requested by a friend of mine and the other that is canon to the series! For some reason, I'm actually pretty excited for this ark! Anybody got any questions!?**

**1.) Will Nicholas' finally master his abilities or continue to melt through his troubles!?**

**2.) What was Luna thinking by using a tatzlwurm egg!?**

**3.) Will Dax get his marshmallows!? **

**4.) What about Trixie's unusual verbal tick!? **

**Find out next time!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	25. Boast Busters (Part 2)

**Wassup, anybody start to get impatient again? Sorry for that, but I've been slapped in the face by life's challenges. AGAIN! But for some reason, during my little moments of Writer's Block, I've somehow been able to think of plots for other stories. So if you read my other stories, expect to see new ones by the end of this year. Hopefully. **

**What happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas received a letter from Luna, urging him to meet her at the castle for his test!**

**2.) After a few attempts, Nicholas began to understand the lengths of his powers when holding things!**

**3.) Luna gave Nicholas an egg to hatch with his magic, which turned out to be a mutated Tatzlwurm! **

**4.) Dax, Nick's newly born friend/brother, caught onto the scent of something delicious!**

**5.) And now we introduce Trixie, who was recently assaulted for her marshmallows!**

**NOW READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Boast Busters (Part 2)**

"So let Trixie get this straight," Trixie concluded, her horn glowing as her magic brought a now roasted marshmallow to her mouth. Then she pointed a hoof at Dax, who was currently devouring a mini-pile of the soft sweets. "That _thing_ is a newborn Tatzlwurm?"

"Ok 1.) That _thing_ is my brother. I'm the one who hatched him." Nicholas defended kindly, watching Dax with a smile. And with an eye-roll, "Though Dax is a bit different from his species... although that doesn't give you the right to criticize him over it. You don't see me making fun of you for speaking in the 3rd person, now do you?" The blue unicorn mare's jaw dropped in a way to respond, only for Nicholas to raise a brow. Trixie stuttered to herself before finally closing her mouth again with a reluctant huff. "Exactly."

"For the record, Trixie-_I_... I am interested in where you managed to find a Tatzlwurm egg. Usually Tatzlwurms aren't found near this area."

Seeing his words seemed to have their intended effect, Nicholas leaned forward and rested his head into his hands. "I actually have no idea where my mentor found the egg."

"And why did he get you an egg anyway?"

_"She_ gave me Dax's egg because I was doing some sort of magic test." Nicholas raised hand before Trixie had the chance to speak. "And before you ask, no I will not tell you my mentor's name. In one of her letters, she specifically requested that I don't reveal her name to anyone until she wishes." Trixie slumped back into her seat. Although it finally clicked into her mind exactly what Nicholas said.

"Wait, you can do magic?"

"Of course I can, how do you think I hatched Dax? Sit on his egg?" Nicholas chuckled before he raised a hand and a nearby branch broke off the tree in a red aura. Trixie watched into awe as Nicholas twirled it around like it was nothing until with a snap of his fingers, the branch burst into flames so quickly that it only took half a second for ashes to hit the ground like black snow.

The blue mare could only look at Nicholas with wide eyes. When the teen realized that Trixie was practically frozen in her seat, her staring beginning to make him uncomfortable. Nicholas snapped his fingers again, a few times in front of Trixie's face. "Uh, can you stop doing that?"

"W-Who, no, _what_ are you exactly?" Trixie had to ask, her curiosity finally getting the best of her.

A sigh escaped Nicholas' lips. He had expected this and inside his head, he finally stopped counting and realized it took 7 minutes before Trixie asked what he was. Now that he thought about, being the only human in Equestria was a role that involved constant questions. With a groan, Nicholas brought up one of his hands and held up a few fingers. "Well let's see here. I was born a human, but I was mutated by magic." Trixie blinked in confusion until Nicholas continued. "Let me elaborate. A human is some sort of hairless primate, an evolved primate at that. But there was some sort of freak accident that gave me a tail, wings and the ability to use magic. I'm now part human, dragon, and bat. Maybe part unicorn if you think about it..."

"Wait, bat?"

"Don't ask."

"So basically you're a-"

"Mutant? That's one way to put it."

"I-I wasn't going to say that!"

"Don't worry, I'm not offended at all anyway. It's quite funny now that you think about it."

"To you maybe, but to Trixie that sounds awful!" Nicholas believed her verbal tick only showed when she got worked up. Which she's doing right now. "I may not know who exactly you are, but from what Trixie's hearing is that a... human isn't supposed to have wings! Aren't you in the least bit upset about this?"

"Not really. I mean I get to fly and use magic. Humans couldn't do either."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it." Nicholas gave Trixie a kind smile as a silent message to leave it alone. Though the unicorn was still a bit adamant to continue ranting. She didn't however when Nicholas suddenly perked up in his seat when he realized something. "Oh yeah, I can't believe I haven't told you my name!" Nicholas got up and walked over to Trixie, extended a hand in a kind gesture. "Nicholas Burton is the name. You?"

"Trixie." She said plainly as he took her hoof in hand.

"Kinda figured."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Isn't a man supposed to be kind and get to know a lady?"

"I suppose..."

"So onto another topic!" Nicholas declared as he sat back down on the log with a audible huff. However when Nicholas reached for the last marshmallow in the bag before seating, Dax suddenly came rushing in and perched himself on Nicholas' lap. The teen flinched in surprise and looked down to his brother, meeting pleading eyes that went from his face to the marshmallow and back. Nicholas frowned when he realized Dax had consumed probably more than 20 marshmallows. He wasn't sure how much a baby Tatzlwurm is supposed to eat, but being the 'parent' between the two, he shook his head. Dax's eyes widened and he let out a whine, catching Nicholas off guard long enough for one of his tongues to lash out and snatch the marshmallow from his fingers.

The teen's jaw dropped as Dax continued to chew onto the sweet. "That's it, I'm telling Fluttershy not to give you any sort of treats."

"So Nicholas, what were you going to say?" Trixie couldn't stop the smile from building on her face. Just a few minutes ago, she wouldn't dare look at the little worm unless she wanted her stomach to churn in disgust. Only to find herself giggling at the cute act Dax was pulling off on Nicholas' lap, squirming and whining like a spoiled foal wanting more food.

"Oh yeah," Nicholas' hands gently pressed down on Dax's stomach, scratching his underbelly like he'd do to a dog. And surprisingly, Dax enjoyed it enough to curl up around Nicholas' hand again. "What's a nice unicorn like you doing here. In the _Everfree_ Forest of all places?"

"Oh!" Trixie's cheeks took on a hint of pink before she coughed into a hoof to regain her composure. "Well I'm sure you that I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie, the wandering Magician, who brings fame and entertainment-"

"Never heard of you."

"wherever she goes-wait what? How have you not heard of Trixie!?" The blue unicorn jumped off her log and rushed towards Nicholas, stopping just in time before she crashed into him. However that didn't stop her from leaning in to glare at the teen, who in turn scratched his cheek sheepishly. Trying to think of a lie. For some reason, some part of his mind that it was a good idea to just randomly cut her off and diss on her 'famous career'. "W-Well I did just move into Ponyville like a month ago. So of course I haven't heard of you."

"That's no excuse-you live in Ponyville?" Trixie blinked in surprise. "You mean the town that just outside the Everfree Forest?"

"Yup!"

"Then you must know a certain group of mares that dared interrupt my show mid-way!"

"Yup-wait, what? What group of mares?"

"There was an cowpony, some white and purple unicorns, a blue Pegasus, and even a small purple and green dragon!"

"Oh. You mean them? Nicholas said halfheartedly, trying to seem uninterested unless he wanted Trixie to find out he was close friends with them. "What did they do that was so bad in the first place?"

"The dragon and pegasus called me about what 'makes me so special' and after explaining a magnificent feat I have done to save a town, they still continued to belittle me in front of my audience! And so I told them I could surpass any of their talents."

"And... what happened?"

"First the cowpony stepped up, claiming she was better at using a lasso. But that was until my magic turned the tables and bested her at her own game. And then the pegasus was next, trying to show off by creating a tornado to suck the rain out of a cloud and make a rainbow. While I, myself must say it was a pleasant display, I still managed to beat her like I did the cowpony. Next was the white unicorn, but while she didn't challenge me with a talent, she dared to say that 'it wasn't worth the challenge'. And so I turned her mane green."

"What about the purple unicorn?" At this point, there was no point for Nicholas to listen to everything she said. In some points, she was lying about how the Mane Six behaved in her show, while in other points she did say how she beat them all. 'Albeit not explaining exactly what she did.' It didn't matter, not when he had the entire show replaying in his head.

"She ran off before I got a chance to prove I was the best unicorn."

"Ok here's the first question: don't you think you went a bit over the top? I may not know who you are, but word does spread pretty quickly about things such as this. Turning a mare's mane green, kinda rude don't you think?" Trixie sputtered and blushed, not expecting Nicholas to have heard of her acts in Ponyville. "Second question: what was this magnificent act you pulled to save a town."

"It was in a town of Hoofington where I defeated _and_ banished an Ursa Major that was terrorizing the public."

"Ok..." Nicholas said slowly, Trixie pouting when she didn't get the designated reaction. "And last question, which you didn't answer before. Why are you living here in the Everfree Forest?"

"Well after my shows, I have to continue moving from town to town as to increase my popularity. And since my home is mobile, I've taken a temporary stay here in this forest until I leave tomorrow morning. I'll be heading to Manehatten next." Trixie explained, pointing at her mobile home as an example. Nicholas nodded in understanding, already figuring that she'd need to keep a move on to keep up on her career.

"However there's something wrong with your choice of stay." Nicholas said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, the Everfree Forest is a place full of deadly animals that practically have a hobby for eating others." Trixie's eyes widened in shock until Nicholas raised a finger to point above her. "Like that anaconda above your head there." Without another moment to warn her, Nicholas' hand lashed out in a rush causing Trixie to fall back in surprise. After she regained her bearings, Trixie's mouth curled into a scowl and she went to complain about almost her a heart attack, that was until she noticed that large snake caught in Nicholas' vice grip.

"W-Wha...!?"

"Hold on for a moment," Nicholas grunted, standing up as the entire length of the snake fell from the branch it was perched on. The anaconda hissed angrily as it continued to attempt an escape from Nicholas' hand while coiling it's body around the teen's waist in another attempt to suffocate him first. Nicholas angrily growled back at its futile try at besting him, focusing a little magic into his hand.

Trixie could only sit and watch as the sound of sizzling began to buzz in her ear. The snake uncoiled itself from Nicholas' body and began to wriggle violently as the heat started to build up around its neck.

It only took a few moments of burning until the snake finally succumbed to the pain and passed out, it's entire body going limp against the ground. Nicholas sighed in relief before he looked towards dumbstruck Trixie. "Hold on for a moment," He said politely before walking away into a couple of bushes for a couple of moments. It didn't take long until Nicholas walked out, brushing the dirt off his hands like it was another simple task. "There ya go. Now, as you were saying?"

"You saved me..." Trixie breathed quietly where only Nicholas was able to hear.

The teen only chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Hey it's no big deal, you don't have to thank me-"

"No big deal!? You just saved my LIFE!" Trixie said, completely flabbergasted at his nonchalant attitude. She quickly scrambled to her hooves and galloped towards him. Nicholas sputtered in surprise and took a few steps back until his back hit a tree trunk while Trixie stood up against him, placing her hooves on his chest. "You just took out full grown anaconda with your BARE HOOVES!"

"Actually they're called hands-"

"Doesn't matter! What does matter is how in Equestria do I repay you!?"

"Like I said, it's no big deal. You don't need to repay me for anything. I was just looking out for a friend. You'd do the same wouldn't you?"

At that, Nicholas saw Trixie's face glow a bright red before she stepped back. She coughed to herself and said quietly, "I wouldn't actually be able to do such a thing..." Seeing the embarrassment showing through her blush, Nicholas knelt down and gave her a kind smile. "And why is that? Surely a strong mare such as yourself is capable of taking care of something as simple as a snake." That made her blush a bit darker.

"I'm not really strong..." Trixie declared quietly. "I'm just a magician."

"And?"

"And all I can do are simple tricks and illusions."

"Oh, well then why don't you just learn how to do different things?"

"Trixie is too prideful to ask for something such as help." Nicholas arched a brow and with a sigh, stood up and clapped his hands, startling Trixie. When his hands separated, a black hat appeared and Nicholas placed his right hand inside. "Wha?" With a grin, Nicholas pulled out a tiny rabbit from the hat and held it in front of Trixie's face, who's watched the rabbit with wide eyes. And after placing the hat on his head, Nicholas placed his other hand on top of the rabbit, covering it from her view. Then with a step back, Nicholas opened his hands and allowed a flock of doves sore into the air.

"Wow..."

"And that, dear Trixie, is what illusions can do." Nicholas informed with a grin, snapping his fingers that caused the hat and the flock of doves to blur out of existence. The teen leaned forward and bowed in front of his 'audience' as if he was a true performer.

"That was incredible!" Trixie praised, sitting back and clapping her hooves together. "But how did you do that? Trixie was sure you just broke the laws of physics!"

"Yeah, it was pretty convincing. However I can't really break reality with magic," Nicholas said with a chuckle, before placing a hand on his chin with an expecting hum. 'Although if things turn out how I want, that might happen quite soon.' He shook the thought from his head, saving that idea for a later date. Nicholas crossed his arms and looked down with a grin. "So, think you can pull it off?"

"Trix-I don't know..." Trixie kicked a few pebbles and looked at the ground. "I've only been able to perform simple tricks and illusions like fireworks or disappearing acts. My magic isn't strong enough to pull something like that."

"Well maybe if you practice a bit more instead of performing the same acts," Nicholas clapped his hands again, the fake black hat popping back into existence. Nicholas placed it atop his head and gave a mock bow. "You could pull off amazing shows left and right!"

"If you say so-" Nicholas got into her face and gave a persuasive wink.

"I _know_ so."

"T-Then I'll get started right away!" Trixie blushed, taking a few steps back, but smiling and determined nonetheless.

"Good," Nicholas clapped his hands a few times as a show of motivation while also dismissing the hat from his head. "Now I suggest practicing basic stuff with your magic, like lifting stuff or basic spells. Although it's gonna take a while to advance. After all, it took me a week to learn how to make illusions. But I still wish ya luck." With a flurry of rapid nods, Trixie quickly raced into her home and began to gather things to practice on. Nicholas gave himself credit for "Another job well done," before he started to look around. "Now I think I've spent enough time here... where's Dax?"

He put his hands around his mouth and called out. "Yo Dax! Where are you? We're about to get going!"

Nicholas turned around when he heard a bush rustling. With an arched brow, he saw Dax slither out of the bush with a tiny burp. Nicholas knelt down with an amused smile, letting Dax crawl up his arm and rest on his shoulders. "And where were you buddy? Eating some flowers or something'." Dax only gave another burp and his face curved into what could be called a smile. Nicholas chuckled and shrugged, somewhat happy at his brother's answer. If he had filled himself up with flowers, that meant he didn't have to worry about feeding him for a while.

"Well alright then," Nicholas placed his hands in his pockets and started walking. "Yo Trixie, I'm heading to Ponyville. Stop by if you need anything!"

He heard an 'See you soon!' from within the home, along with the sounds of objects shuffling around.

Nicholas could only snicker when he heard a string of curses when something heavy fell. He raised a hand to scratch Dax's chin as he continued through the forest. "Time to meet some friends buddy. I just know you gonna love Fluttershy."

As Nicholas continued on his way to Ponyville, Dax looked back to the bush he crawled through. He could only stare for a few seconds before turning back to relaxing on Nicholas' shoulders. Nicholas was right about one thing. Dax had filled himself up while he was busy giving Trixie a pep talk. However it wasn't with flowers, no, not even close. Dax could only picture the remaining half of the anaconda laying on the ground with a growl of contempt.

* * *

"Knock, knock, I'm back Shy!" Nicholas said, stepping through the door and looking around the cottage. Brushing off the 'welcoming party' of birds with a kind smile, Nicholas continued to make his way through the living room. No matter how many times they did it, the tiny flock of humming birds that came to greet him was still something he could never get over. He still felt special, even after living in the same household for a lengthy amount of time.

Although he did notice that the animals that watched him walk in were backing away, just a little when they caught sight of Dax.

Just before he could introduce his new brother, Fluttershy trotted down the steps with a smile and Angel on her back. "Oh, sorry I was cleaning Angel's bed-" The yellow pegasus paused for a moment when she saw Dax and Nicholas took that as his cue.

"Fluttershy, I'd like to introduce you to my new brother." Nicholas gestured between them. "Dax, meet Fluttershy."

"U-Uh, h-h-hello...?" Fluttershy stuttered in complete surprise and confusion, slowly making her way towards the two. Unlike Fluttershy, who was being considerate in how she expressed her reaction, Angel was openly glaring at Dax with a distrusting and even disgusted glare. 'Of course Angel would act this way,' Nicholas thought with a scowl as he glared back at the rabbit. 'But maybe he'll get used to it. After all, it took nearly an entire month for him to actually _tolerate_ my presence in Fluttershy's house.'

"Um, Nicholas?" Fluttershy's voice was quiet, the same volume she uses when she's either near someone new or when she doesn't understand something. "I read your note a few hours ago, but how did you come with... Dax here if you only went for a jog?" Angel quickly nodded on her head and crossed his arms with an accusatory stare. He obviously wanted answers. And looking around the room, Nicholas could see that the rest of the animals weren't far from the same thing.

"Well, let's see..." Nicholas inwardly winced when he realized he had forgotten to make an excuse on the way home. He could clearly remember his promise to Luna about keeping her identity as his mentor a secret and only Scootaloo knew, but that was only one person. Now he was in the middle of a room filled with nearly 20 or more creatures that wanted his answer. And knowing one of them, specifically Angel, his secret would soon be leaked if he spilled the beans now. "Well I _did_ go for a jog like I said, but before I decided to walk back, I accidentally got lost in the Everfree Forest for a while. And while I was trying to found my way out, I came across some weird egg. Since I had already left before I got the chance to eat breakfast, I was hungry and tried to cook the egg with my magic."

Nicholas could feel everyone's gaze burning into his very being, especially Dax, who was looking at him with a face that said 'What kind of bullshit is this? That didn't happen at all!' Nicholas just ignored his stare and continued with his story. "At first I thought it was working, but before I knew it, this little guy popped out of the egg." Nicholas turned back to Fluttershy and shrugged. "Well that's everything."

"But don't you know that it-_he's_ a t-tatzlwurm?" Fluttershy questioned. "They're kinda well known for growing big and eating a _lot_ of things..."

"Of course!" He answered, already knowing the growth part, but he was still a little unaware of Dax's eating habits.

"And you do know that Dax isn't supposed to look like that right? That's not what a baby tatzlwurm looks like. They're usually born with blue scales."

"Yeah, luckily I had to look up some stuff about tatzlwurms a few weeks back for a school project. But I guess my magic must've done something to him in his egg and I guess... mutated him?" Nicholas tried and saw Fluttershy's face morph into one of thought. Sure, he was practically going with the flow of the situation, but even this was kind of the truth. And a likely story to believe with his own origins of mutation to back him up.

"I guess..." Fluttershy eventually gave in. "But why call him your brother?"

"Well I _was_ kinda the reason he was hatched and born differently, so I'm taking full responsibility." Nicholas explained. "That and technically we're the same. You know, different from out species because of magic? _My_ magic?"

"It _does_ makes sense..." Fluttershy nodded, a small smile growing on her face. Nicholas inwardly cheered for himself. She took the lie! "But won't you have trouble tending to his needs, like food or sickness? Tatzlwurms aren't usually kept as house pets."

"Ok, first of all, Dax isn't just a simple pet, he's just as special as I am." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Angel snort and cross his tiny little arms with an eye-roll. "Second I have you. After all, most of these animals aren't house pets either." Nicholas chuckled, using a hand to gesture to all those in the room. Especially the bear that was sitting on the end of the sofa... reading a book? The large furry animal just gave him a toothy smile and waved. "Yet you're still capable of taking care of every one of them like nothing." Fluttershy immediately tried to hide behind her mane when she felt a blush ripple through her cheeks.

"I'm not that special..."

"Other than being an Element of Harmony, you were practically born with the ability to befriend any animal. If that doesn't make you any special, I don't know what does." Nicholas chuckled when Fluttershy's attempts at hiding increased. "Anyway before I came back home, I took the chance to record some things about Dax on the way." Nicholas reached into his pockets and pulled out his IPod Touch, quickly punching in the code. Nicholas' eyes quickly scanned over the screen as he read aloud the notes he took. "So I only got a few. So far, Dax is completely terrified of flying so he's definitely a land animal. He ate a couple of plants and some sweets, but I didn't get the chance to check with meat." Fluttershy gave Nicholas a curious look when he mentioned sweets. "And finally, his tongues act like some sort of sensor. Not sure if they catch sounds or heat, but he did warn me about a big freakin' bird that tried to attack us."

"Sounds like you had a fun jogging trip." Fluttershy teased a little bit, finally slipping back out of her mane.

"Everything I do is fun." Nicholas informed with a silly grin before he suddenly let out a yawn. As if a switch had been flipped, all the energy Nicholas had been holding suddenly vanished and was replaced by a wave of exhaustion.

"Looks like someone is getting tired."

"Yeah. I've been up since 4 am so I wouldn't be surprised." With another small yawn, Nicholas stretched out his back, cracking his spine with a relieved groan. Feeling his balance going a bit too far off, Dax leaped off Nicholas' shoulder just as the teen walked to the stairs. "Well, I guess I'm gonna hit the hay for a while."

"Have a nice rest. I'll try to keep things quiet." Fluttershy promised, watching Nicholas disappear upstairs.

"Oh, I heard you and the girls met some traveling magician?" Fluttershy's smile faltered just a bit. "The Great and Powerful Trixie? Wish I could've seen her."

Fluttershy didn't seem to hear the amused chuckling from the room above, but after thinking about their encounter with the blue unicorn, it left a bad taste in her mouth. But that didn't give her any reason to insult somepony, especially not behind their backs.

Then there was a low growling noise that caught her attention and the pegasus looked down at her hooves. There within their own little glaring contest was Angel and Dax, although while there wasn't any angry gestures, Angel was snarling up a storm towards the tatzlwurm. "Now, now, that's no way to greet each other." Fluttershy's hoof found its way behind Angel and gently scooted him forward. She took notice of how Angel tried kicking his way back from the worm. With narrowed eyes, Fluttershy cleared her throat and lightly stomped the floor. "Angel Bunny, I will not tolerate such rude behavior to a new guest."

"Now apologize and give Dax a proper hello."

Angel scoffed and turned his head to the side, refusing to make eye contact.

"Do it or I'll let Dax eat all of your treats." It was a hollow promise, but it got the job done.

With a reluctant scowl, Angel took a single step forward and held out a paw. Dax stared at the limb for a moment before opening his mouth, revealing several rows of sharp teeth and wriggling tongues. The white bunny's eyes widened in fear as a single tongue slithered around his wrist, not to tightly, but just enough to freak him out. Fluttershy didn't seem to notice the fear on her bunny's face before she gave a happy smile. "Ooh, look at you two~ You'll be best friends in no time!" Fluttershy kindly teased, seeing the 'smile' on Dax's face. "Now that you properly made up, who wants some treats? You both deserve it."

Forgetting his moments worth of fear, Angel went to follow Fluttershy to the kitchen. Only to stop mid-step when the tongue on his wrist tightened considerably. Looking back to glare at the worm, Angel was about to demand his release, only for his 'words' to die in his throat. If he wasn't already white, he was sure all the color would've left his body when he saw the dangerous glint in Dax's eyes.

Dax's jaws spread wide and his tongues lashed out wildly, letting out a burst screech.

There was a couple of footsteps before Fluttershy looked through the doorway with surprised eyes. "Awe, look at you two." She cooed, seeing Angel trying to pull away while Dax was hopping around him. "You two are dancing! That's so cute!" With a giggle, Fluttershy went back to get the treats while Dax let go of Angel's wrist. The bunny quickly hopped away from the worm, giving Dax a look of pure terror.

Dax's eyes gave him only one response. 'Don't mess with me or you'll regret it.'

Then the worm quickly slithered up the stairs.

"Here we are," Fluttershy's muffled voice came when she walked back in, a plate of treats between her teeth. "Angel, where's Dax?" She turned to see her bunny friend, who was shaking against the wall and pointing to the stairs. "Oh, he must've went upstairs for a nap too." Fluttershy smiled as she placed the plate on the floor. Then with a giggle, "I guess they really are brothers."

* * *

The door quietly creaked open as Dax slithered across the carpet. Naturally, he'd have taken a moment to look at his surroundings, inspecting the bedroom as a new habitat space. However, Dax decided against wasting time and continued to his destination.

Nicholas was sleeping soundly on the floor, face down to allow his wings a chance to breathe fresh air. His snores were quiet, but loud enough to deduce that he was indeed asleep.

Quietly making his way towards his brother/father figure, Dax made sure not to touch his legs or even tail, which he figured was quite sensitive after he touched the blanket and the arrow tip twitched for a moment. Dax let out a tiny yawn before carefully slithering onto Nicholas' back, placing himself directly between his draconic wings. Just like Nicholas, Dax had been fighting to stay away since his recent hatching not too long ago. Being a newborn, he was still quite tired and needed a temporary rest.

With a low hiss of relaxation, Dax closed his eyes and nuzzled into Nicholas' back.

But if anybody was watching, they would've noticed a dim red light surround the worm's body.

Nicholas' face contorted into one of discomfort.

* * *

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT GUYS! A perfectly well made chapter on my part, hopefully it was good enough to match everyone's satisfaction? Anyway, once again I'll have to apologize for the strong delay in production. Life is getting real annoying and grades are keeping my computer privileges on thin ice. Anyway, what about questions!?**

**1.) How will Nicholas' encounter with Trixie affect this 'episode'!?**

**2.) What is Dax literally hiding behind Nicholas' back!?**

**3.) What does Dax have in store for Angel!?**

**FIND OUT SOON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Boast Busters (Part 3)

**Sup, what happened last time!?**

**1.) Taking a moment to properly introduce themselves, Nicholas and Trixie become quick friends.**

**2.) Nicholas inspires Trixie to try harder in his performances! **

**3.) Dax had secretly eaten an anaconda!  
**

**4.) Going back home, Nicholas explains how he 'stumbled across Dax's egg' to Fluttershy.**

**5.) Dax and Angel proved their obvious dislike for each other, Dax's being a bit more feral.**

**6.) Dax is doing unknown things to Nicholas in his sleep!**

**What could he be doing? Find out!**

**READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Boast Busters (Part 3)!**

"Man, did you see those fireworks!?" He exclaimed, making sound effects with his mouth, shaking his head as if he was acting as the fireworks themselves. "I mean, they were so amazing and colorful!" Next to him, a tall lanky unicorn nodded with equal excitement, smile stretching across his face. The taller unicorn had a brilliant amber colored coat that went along with his turquoise mane. One his flank was a frowning pink snail as a cutie mark.

"Of course, I did Snips." Snailsquirm, otherwise most known as Snails, replied with a short laugh. "I was there!" He told his shorter friend, who was a good head shorter than him. Snips was a unicorn as well with a grayish opal colored coat and an orange mane. There was also a pair of scissors as his cutie mark.

"I know you were!" Snipsy Snap, or Snips for short, laughed along with his best friend. "What I don't know is why you aren't freaking out as much as me! Didn't you love The Great and Powerful Trixie's show?"

"Dude, of course. Her magic tricks were out of Equestria!" Snails replied, with a dreamy look on his face. "If only she stayed just a little bit longer..."

"What if she's still around? Maybe we can ask for an encore." Snips gasped and bounced on his hooves. "Yes, yes, yes! An encore, just for the two of us!"

"As much as I want another performance from Trixie, how in Equestria are we gonna find her?" Snails asked with a less than enthusiastic look. Like he stated earlier, he was with Snips during her performance. But before they could ask for an autograph or even say welcome to Ponyville, the magician just vanished from the stage in an explosion of smoke.

"Ooh, we can ask somepony for help!" Snips suggested with a grin. "I'm sure one of them should know where she is."

"Yeah I guess, but that's too much work. Plus don't you remember everypony at the show? They were all upset at her after messing with Twilight's friends."

"What are you talking about? Trixie was just picking volunteers for her show." Snips interjected with narrowed eyes, but an amused smile was still present. "If anything, they should be jealous that they weren't picked as volunteers. I know I am."

"If you say so..." Snails said with an uncertain tone and looked around at passing ponies. "So where should we start asking for help?"

"Hm," Snips took a moment to pause and rub a hoof against his chin, his eyes looking around. It didn't take him long to spot a sign above a small building that said Now You See Me! Snips perked up and hopped around. "Oh, maybe Slick Trick knows where she is!" Snips didn't wait for his friend to follow before he bolted towards the shop. Snails blinked for a moment before following his friend. "Slick Trick? You mean the illusion shop owner?"

Snails had finally reached his friend, who had just stopped after entering the magic shop. When he opened the door, he saw Snips standing there with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. "Snips, what's wrong? What happened with finding Slick Tri-" The shorter unicorn placed a hoof over Snail's mouth and hushed him. The green unicorn started to bounce where he stood and took his hoof from Snail's mouth, pointing forward.

"It's her...!" Snips wheezed.

Snails finally followed where his friend was pointing at and his reaction wasn't far off.

There, standing in front of the counter with a large book, was a familiar blue mare magician. However this time, she didn't have the large hat on her head.

Trixie didn't seem to notice the two colts behind her and focused more on her conversation with Ponyville's resident magician/shop owner. On the other side of the counter was a pure white stallion with a black mane and blue eyes. On top of his head was a trademark black and white top hat that magician's owned and under his nose was a thin curly mustache. If a pony were able to see behind the glass counter full of stacks upon stacks of cards, they would see a blue question mark with a magic wand crossing over it.

"So how much is this book?" Trixie said, pushing the book along the counter with a bored face. It had read _100 Advanced Illusions: Master Edition_. She had regarded the stallion in front of her with a simple look, but on the inside she was completely embarrassed about asking for a book on magic tricks when she called herself a master magician. Normally she wouldn't bother with such a 'tasteless action', but after meeting Nicholas, his words were deeply embedded within her head. Just like how he planned, Trixie had felt extremely motivated to improve her performance.

But so far the only things she's been able to do with her magic is levitate a bunch of objects out and about her mobile home. She would try more firework tricks, but she didn't want to either risk setting the Everfree Forest on fire or catch the attention of a predator again.

This time she wouldn't have Nicholas to save her.

A blush came upon her cheeks, but she played it off with a bland frown.

"Uh, that would be 25 Bits." Slick Trick calculated on his cash register, watching Trixie with a neutral face, but his tone held a bit of irritation. The mare in front of him had been wandering around his shop looking at each product for nearly 30 minutes straight and so far, she's been saying her opinions on each one. Most of them being tacky, unoriginal, or tasteless. Not only that, but her presence in the shop had driven all of his customers out with her attitude.

Her earlier performance with a few of the Mane Six didn't help.

Trixie's horn glowed as a flap opened on her pouch and a few golden coins floated out, landing themselves down in front of Slick Trick. "Thank you." He was a little surprised to hear that come from the usually arrogant magician, but Slick didn't let it show on his face. In fact he just shook his head and placed her money in the register, pulling out her change and nodding to her.

Just as his magic levitated the money over to her, Trixie's magic aura took over and hastily pulled them into her pouch before she levitated her book. 'The sooner I get out of this shop, the sooner I can get back home.' she thought, unable to handle being in such a shop with a status as high as hers.

However the second her book left the counter, there was an excited shout and the book slammed back down on the glass.

"It's Trixie!" Two voices shouted simultaneously, causing the blue mare to turn around with a startled expression. There, she saw Snips and Snails making their way to the counter with wide smiles and glistening eyes.

"Uh, can Trix-I help you?" The magician corrected herself, still trying to break her verbal tick.

"You're _the_ Trixie! the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Snips gasped as if he was looking at a higher being. The colt's stare unnerved Trixie enough to cause her to step back until he flanks were against the counter. She gave the two a nervous smile and nodded. "Oh my Celestia, we're like you're biggest fans!"

"Yeah what he said!" Snails added, a goofy giggle coming out of his lips as he took a step forward.

"That's uh, that's great and all, but I-I gotta go..." Trixie said kindly, but it sounded strained. She was never one to speak to anypony as an equal unless they were of a high status, like a King or Queen. But that didn't stop her from trying to act like a nice mare. Using her magic, the book on the counter quickly floated into her pouch and the blue colored magician trotted out of the shop. Snips and Snails didn't hesitate to follow in pursuit, leaving Slick Trick and his shop to himself.

"Trixie, Trixie!" The mare couldn't stop her lips from forming into an agitated scowl. She looked back and saw the two colts running up to her. For a moment she wanted to cast a low level hypnotism spell on them, one that would only last a full minute. Perfectly enough time for her to run out of town and escape. But with so many ponies around, Trixie was forced to forced to shoot that idea down.

With a forced, kind smile, Trixie looked at both of her sides were the colts walked beside her. "Yes, what can I do for you?" The words left a bad taste in her mouth. She wasn't sure if she was really not used to speaking like that or if the two were really starting to get on her nerves.

"W-Well, we were wondering if... if you could..." Snails blushed and started to mumble, his voice getting lower with each word.

"_Yes?_" Trixie said with heavy emphasis, her eye beginning to twitch in annoyance.

"An encore! We were wondering if you could give us an encore of your show!" Snips finished confidently.

"Sorry, but I can't." Trixie immediately shot the idea down, causing the smile on Snips face to vanish. "I'm busy with sometime else and I'll be leaving tonight anyway."

"But what could possible take up so much of your time?" Snails questioned with furrowed brows, just as disappointed as his friend. "Aren't you the Great and Powerful Trix-"

"Yes, yes I am, but that doesn't mean I don't have things to do!" Trixie quickly interjected with a hot tone. 'Wow, is that how it sounds when I call myself that? It's so annoying!' The blue unicorn looked at the two colts and sighed when she saw their downcast faces. "Look, I'm sorry that I can't give you an encore, but I really do need to go and pack for my next show. I need to think of a new act before I leave."

"Wait, is that all?" Snips asked before looking across to meet Snail's eye. "We can help you with that!"

"What are you talking about?" Trixie stopped walking and let the two colts stand in front of her.

"What if we told you we could give you a brand new act, one that would knock the cutie marks off of everypony!?" Snips suggested with Snails nodding at his side, but when his friend's words finally registered in his head, Snails was about to disagree before Snips nudged his side. Trixie had already noticed the confusion on the lanky unicorn and the obvious bluff in the chubbier one, but she didn't stop them from continuing. "Let's make a deal Miss Trixie. If we help give you an awesome new act by 8 pm tonight, you have to give us a personal encore. Deal?"

Snips held out a hoof and Trixie only stared at it.

Using her magic to shake his hoof, the mare sighed and walked by them. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. But if I don't like this act you keep promising, I'm taking my things and moving on to the next town. 8 pm, don't be late. I'll be in the Everfree Forest." It dawned on her that she had just revealed where her temporary home was to two annoyingly persistent colts, but she didn't let it bother her.

For now, she needed to learn more tricks.

Snips happily waved their idol goodbye as Trixie galloped down the street.

"Snips, what were you talking about? We don't know any magic." Snails questioned with a stern stare.

"No, but we know something that'll make Trixie 10 times more famous. C'mon, we going hunting!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile (Nicholas' P.O.V.)...**_

You know, out of everything I could ever dream of, I didn't expect to end up back here.

In fact, I didn't even think it had an ending.

I was back on Earth, standing on the sidewalk, my eyes completely glued on the scene in front of me. There was a truck with blinking lights, there was a siren coming up the street, an ambulance that was just driving up and a crowd of people gathering up in the streets. It didn't take a genius to realize that someone got hit by the truck since the truck driver himself was getting out of his seat, eyes wide in full panic mode. And if my accusations were correct, then I already knew who was lying on the asphalt.

The ambulance finally came to a stop and a crew of medics came charging out with equipment while policemen began clearing the circle.

Looking at the victim, I sighed. Figures I was right.

There he was, or more specifically _I_ was, laying unconscious on the ground or even dead for that matter. My glasses were broken and were smashed beyond repair, lying in pieces a few meters from my body. One of my arms, my right arm in fact, was bent in a sickening angle. My jacket was ripped open from rolling against the street and large bleeding gash marks were seen through the holes and there was even blood trailing down my face.

I cringed at the sight, but for some reason, I didn't turn away.

In fact in a sick way, the scene actually _intrigued_ me more than it should.

The medics had finally gathered their equipment and looked over the body's condition. There was a pulse, one of them announced before someone else placed a mask over the mouth. The shirt was ripped open so they could examine the gashes closer. And now that I could see it in more detail, I saw chunks of black mixing in with the red. Great, there was street inside his chest.

However another one noted that the body wasn't breathing or even moving for that matter.

I shook my head when they brought out a defibrillator.

It wouldn't matter even if they fixed his lungs. The asphalt in his blood would dissolve into his organs and cause internal dysfunction. And if that wasn't enough, I was sure the bumps over his chest was a sign that the crash destroyed his ribcage. It was like a demented sense of luck, having the pieces of your ribcage cave inward, but somehow doesn't pierce the heart. It gave the victim more time to be alive. But it was brutal to be forced to endure the last moments of life in total agony.

After getting the machine started and giving a loud 'Clear!', one of the medics quickly hit the body with a burst of electricity, causing his back to arch off the ground.

There was no reaction and the medic went again, sending another wave into the soon-to-be corpse.

It actually caught me by surprise when the body began to stir in pained movements. There was coughing and blood ended up on the inside of the mask. Then the unbroken arm, the left, began to raise into the air, a shaky hand reaching for whatever it could grab. I could see his eyes opening, his brown eyes blurring with the growing amount of tears. I started to feel bad watching myself plead for dear life.

But then I saw another hand grab his.

I could only watch in stunned silence when I trailed the hand back to its owner, a middle aged woman with light brown skin and short curly hair. Her eyes were flowing with tears as well and her lips wouldn't stop quivering.

"M-Mom...?" I couldn't stop the word from leaving my mouth.

It's been weeks since I even pictured her face, nevertheless seen it in such a pained expression.

Why was she even here? She kicked me out!

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry...!" She whimpered, falling to her knees and hugging his hand against her chest. "I didn't want this to happen. I don't want to lose you too." The me on the ground couldn't say anything and his eyes were constantly trying to blink away the tears. Mom leaned down and her voice started to crack. "P-Please don't leave me... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" She stopped when his hand went numb in her grip. Her eyes went wide before she looked at his face, only to see a still expression, his eyes half-lidded.

He wasn't breathing anymore.

"No... no! No! NO!" Mom cried, tugging at his arm, shaking his shoulder. "Don't leave me! PLEASE!"

Seeing her attempts at trying to 'wake him up' getting a bit extreme, another set of hands gripped mom's shoulders and forcefully pulled her away. Her wails sent shivers down my spine and I saw a new, but familiar face. My older brother, Jerome, was holding mom in his arms. His face was held in a serious, firm expression and his jaws were steeled together, making him almost look impassive to the scene in front of him. But I knew better, I knew _him_ better than that. I could see the overwhelming sadness build up in his eyes, just waiting for the opportunity to break lose at the smallest thing.

"He was always trying to keep a level head in any situation..." I whispered, thinking back to several times where I had problems that would normally be overwhelming for my age, but it was all thanks to Jerome that I managed to get through it all. No matter what, he kept looking at the positive and pushed away all the negative and that's what gave him the strength to keep moving on.

I had almost wanted to smile, but my face felt unusually numb.

Maybe it was because I realized just how much the situation was weighing down on him.

Jerome wasn't the same as before. He didn't have a calm attitude or an oblivious sense to anything bad. No, not this time.

I could see every little twitch in his muscles and I could just tell he was holding everything back just to keep the situation from getting out of hand. Specifically our mother, who was still trying to claw her way out of his arms, trying to reach her son's-my body on the ground.

I bit my lower lip.

Why?

This didn't make any sense.

Why would she be crying so much over my death? It's not like she ever loved me in the first place.

**_..._**

**_...You know that's not true..._**

I know exactly what I mean and I know for a fact she's never shown me the tiniest bit of love. Not after _him..._

_**...Look at her, how her eyes flood with mere emotion...**_

I had no words to reply with. The voice was right about that. But it left a chilling thought in my head.

No, this isn't real. It's just a dream meant to haunt me. There's no way she'd react like this.

**_...You never know that... You've always ran away from your problems before looking at the details..._**

This time is different. I already know her, I already know how everything would turn out if I stayed. I was only trying to make it easier for me. If not just me, but for... her and Jerome.

_**... Note that you don't even call her your mother anymore... Is that how you treat someone who's loved you since birth...?**_

My hands balled into fists and my jaws clenched angrily.

She doesn't deserve that luxury, not from me. Not after abandoning him and neglecting me for years! She's lost my trust and there's absolutely no way she's getting it back!

_**...Is that what you really believe, that everything you're saying is the truth...?**_

I said nothing in return.

_**...What proof do you have to back up your claims? Just look at the scene before you and tell yourself it's not real...**_

I-It's not, it's just a figment of my imagination. There's absolutely no way she would care about me.

_**...You sound uncertain... After all, there's no real way to prove who's right...**_

Then why do you continue speaking to me, whatever or whoever you are?

_**... You don't get it do you...?**_

A saw everything in front of me come into a complete stop. The motions of all the people froze, the lights on the vehicles stopped blinking, the anguished sounds of everyone nearby were silent.

Before I could do anything else, I felt a sudden constriction coil around my arms and torso. I grunted and looked down, seeing a black scaly figuring tying itself around me and coiling all the way up to my neck. I tried to break free from whatever was binding me, only for the coil to tighten around my neck. I choked before a figure finally propped itself before me, one that I've seen before. If only for a moment...

There was a bat like creature with pitch-black fur and 2 thin, red glowing eyes that glared into mine. I saw 2 sharp fangs poking from the creature's mouth before looking down to see what exactly was coiling around me. From the black fur came a random scaled tail that was a shiny black as it stretched down and around my body, seemingly like it was never ending. I shivered under the creature's harsh glare.

"What, what are you?"

The bat's eyes widened and the glow intensified before two long wings snapped open to each side. The bat exposed his rows of teeth to me as it hissed in my face, almost as if it was insulted by my words.

_**...I'm YOU...!**_

The bat's lips didn't move with the voice, but I could tell that it was him who was talking now.

The bat closed his mouth and almost seemed amused by my lack of words, or better yet, me being shocked into pure silence.

_**... To put it simply, I'm your deepest fears and regrets... Everything you couldn't handle, everything you pushed away to the deepest, darkest depths of your mind...**_

The bat leaned closer until his nose pressed against mine. I cringed at the smell of burnt fur.

.**_.. In other words, I'm the real you..._**

"But how? This shouldn't even be possible!"

.**_.. Didn't you say this was a dream...?_**

I paused.

_**... After all, there's no physical proof to tell if I really exist... Maybe you're just having a meltdown...**_

The bat gave a humorless giggle.

"But why are you tormenting like this," I craned my neck to the side as much as I could to see the frozen scene behind the bat. "forcing me to watch this?"

**_... There are many reasons. Maybe I just enjoy breaking you down from the inside out... or maybe you're already going crazy being stranded from Earth..._**

...

I was losing grip on whatever the hell was even happening! And the bat was getting more entertained by the second.

I shook my head with a defiant scowl.

No, you're not real. None of this is real. Everything I believe in is the truth! I belong here, in Equestria, not on Earth!

The devilish smile on the bat's face vanished in an instant. At first I thought he was going to burst out in rage, but that was until I noticed a lingering smoke lifting into the air. The smoke was coming from the endless tail that bound me where I stood, slowly dissolving whatever he was made of. But the bat's face remained neutral as he stared at me. Little by little, the bat's tail was nearly gone until it was about to reach the patch of black fur.

Then the bat leaned forward with a sick smile.

_**... You believe in what you want to, but know this...**_

His body had began to break apart just as he dove forward, a maniacal glint in his crimson eyes.

_**... You can't escape from the truth...!**_

I closed my eyes as the smoke impacted with my face, driving itself into my nose and mouth, forcing me into suffocation.

Then everything vanished into a white blur.

* * *

_**Regular P.O.V.**_

"Gah!" Nicholas's eyes shot open. His arms pushed him off the floor as if his make-shift bed burned him.

There was sweat clinging to every part of his skin and his breathing was labored. His jaw hung loose as he heaved, trying to even out his breathing before a sick feeling built up in his stomach. The world around him began to spin and his body moved in an attempt to find balance, tipping over onto his side without proper control. Nicholas' hand reached up into his pounding his and he was slowly trying to take in his surroundings.

He was back in his/Fluttershy's room, laying down in his bed and his covers were entangled between his legs and tail.

Nicholas took a couple of seconds to pick up pieces of reality. His throat felt dry, his heart was pounding in a rush of adrenaline, his body was practically on fire from the heat and stress.

"Oh fuck, my head..." He groaned, closing his eyes and trying to relax into his pillow. The pains in his head wouldn't leave and any sudden movements made the pain worse, forcing him to lay completely still. He hissed through his teeth when he tried to place everything together. The memories of his recent dream, no nightmare was a better word, was filling the blanks in his mind and everything was rushing in.

There was no words to describe what happened. One moment he was watching himself die on a street, next he was confronted by a demon bat of some sort, then he's back in the real world, a splitting migraine to top it all off.

Nicholas heard something stirring behind him and he quickly sat up in panic, picturing the bat coming back for some sort of revenge. His sudden movement sent a huge wave of pain through his skull, causing him to wince and hold his forehead with a hand. That didn't stop him from cracking open an eye to see what caused the noise.

There, squirming on his back, was Dax as he tried to move with the sweat soaked blankets coiling around him.

Nicholas only watched in blank amusement. Then it finally clicked that Dax must've fallen asleep on top of him and his jumping around was the reason he was struggling to get out of his sheets.

With a sigh, Nicholas reached out with both hands and lifted the tatzlwurm up into the air. For a moment, his arms felt all tingly and nearly dropped back to his sides, but he managed to hold his brother up. "Hey buddy," Nicholas' voice sounded dry and hoarse, causing him to actually flinch in surprise. "Sorry about that. Here, lemme get up for a second." The teen set Dax down on the carpeted floor before he sluggishly kicked his blankets off his lower half. With a grunt of effort, Nicholas forced himself to stand on his two feet.

Just as he stood at full height, another wave of dizziness nearly caused him to tumble back to the floor. Luckily he caught himself by grabbing the dresser next to him, keeping him upright while he gasped.

Dax, sensing something was wrong with his older brother/father, slithered closer until he was looking straight up into Nicholas' eyes.

The teen himself nearly panicked when he saw a familiar pair of eyes gaze into his, but he quickly remembered that it was Dax instead of... Nicholas took a long breath before he shook his head and stood straight. Taking a moment to regain his bearings, the teen stretched out his wings and cracked his stiff spine. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I need something to drink." If anything annoyed him as much as his pounding headache, it was the scratchiness in the back of his throat.

Dax only nodded, but still looked at Nicholas in concern, worried he might tip over again.

* * *

"Oh my Celestia!" Fluttershy gasped with a hoof over her mouth. "Nicholas, you look terrible!"

The mutated teen sighed as he poured himself a cup of freshly made tea, courtesy of Fluttershy herself.

By chance, she had already began to brew up some tea and she was going to wake Nicholas up for dinner if he was still asleep. Nicholas was feeling a little lucky to have such a considerate roommate and he had to admit, his stomach definitely felt empty. But he was quite sure a salad wouldn't fill him up. "Thanks Shy, I haven't really gotten the chance to look in the mirror."

Nicholas took a few unsteady steps until he sat himself down on one of the kitchen chairs, sitting right across the worried yellow pegasus. He took a sip of the tea, not even bothered with the heat, but he did in fact enjoy the sensation of something wet moistening up his dry mouth. Although if he was looking at himself in Fluttershy's eyes, he would've noticed the obvious bags beneath his eyes and overly exhausted state his body was in.

"Nicholas, are you alright?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"For nearly the entire day." Fluttershy said quietly, looking at the clock. "Usually you don't sleep that long."

"I don't, huh?" Nicholas sipped on his tea before looking into his cup with an empty eye. "Well I had another nightmare..."

Fluttershy took her eyes off the clock when she noticed Nicholas' tone had gone from simple to dark. "What was it about?" She didn't mean to pry into his personal thoughts, but it was necessary on her part, she believed. "That is, if you don't want to tell me-"

Nicholas held up a hand and gave her a strained smile. "No," He interjected politely before looking down to the table with a frown. "I think it's time I confessed... yeah, it's time..." Hearing that, Fluttershy sat idly in her seat while Nicholas took the moment to think of what to say. She wasn't going to lie. She's noticed how he wakes up, sometimes having moments forgetting where or who he was and other times, he woke up crying. Many times she wanted to talk about it, but he would always play it off like nothing happened. It bothered Fluttershy to no end when she couldn't help a friend in obvious need, but she kept telling herself; when he's ready to speak, she'll be ready to comfort him in any way possible.

And now was the time.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Angel walking in the kitchen with an empty bowl dragging behind him.

Before the bunny could even demand a refill of his bowl, he froze when he saw a very stern glare from Fluttershy. Her eyes drilled into his and her head slowly shook to the sides. 'Now's not the time.' Fluttershy mouthed to her pet, who slowly backed out of the kitchen with a wary expression on his face. In front of her, Nicholas must've been in deep thought if he didn't even hear Angel's irritated mutterings around the corner.

For another few seconds, it was silent until Nicholas broke it with a sigh. "My dream..." Fluttershy's ears twitched as her attention focused back on her roommate. "I've been getting nightmares about my home... my family on Earth."

"Do you miss them?"

"That's the thing, it's complicated." Nicholas gave a depressed chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I... hold on, let me start from a different angle." Nicholas sat back in his seat and blew out a thin stream of fire, making sure it wasn't near anything flammable. "I'm the middle child out of 5 kids. I have 3 brothers, 2 of them older than me, one younger. And I have a little sister, the y-youngest out of all of us..." Fluttershy could see his fingers shaking and grasping the cup tightly. "We all live in a single house with just my _m-mother_ to provide for us." Then Nicholas' eyes narrowed and his tail wrapped around one of his chair's legs. He started to growl under his breath. "Or that's what it's supposed to be like."

"Nicholas, if you're not ready, you don't have to strain yourself."

"No, it's ok. I need to get this off my chest before something happens."

Nicholas rubbed his thumbs alongside the cup. "At first, everything was perfectly average, my days in school were normal and I'd go home to play with my younger siblings, a constant routine. But that's when the day came... when my older brother needed help." Nicholas's mouth curled into a sad frown. "And it wasn't the normal type of help, like with a job or anything, no, it was something completely different, _serious._ My brother, John, he was... involved with gangs." He gulped. "And after a problem with owing someone money, he tried to come to us for help. At first, I wanted to help him, but then my mom... it caught us all by surprise."

"When John told her the news, she just blew up. She flipped out on him, scolding him for even being related to a gang, saying how she never raised a thug." His breath hitched and he took a moment to pause. Once again, his throat felt dry and he brought the tea to his lips, the cup shaking violently in his hand. "After arguing with him, my mom decided she wanted nothing to do with a _criminal._" The word came out as if it was a plague. "And before we knew it, John was kicked out onto the streets. For hours my oldest brother, Jerome, and I tried to reason with her and get John back. But she wouldn't even listen to us anymore, even threatening to kick us out."

"It finally came to the point where I was about to go look for my brother myself, but then the police showed up at our door." Nicholas' voice began to crack and Fluttershy saw tears start to build up in his eyes. "T-They told us they found a body, _his_ body lying dead in an alley way..." The pegasus' eyes widened. "He was shot in the heart and he was dead before they could give him proper medical care. They didn't know who was the murderer, but we had a good guess."

"The gangs?" Her voice was quiet.

Nicholas shook his head. The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. "No, it was a dealer who gave him a supply of drugs. He must've sent someone to jump him when he didn't pay him back."

Fluttershy's eyes softened. "Oh Nicholas..." She whispered.

"After his funeral, everything started to fall apart. My grades started to drop in school, I started to ignore my friends, I didn't even try to talk to my family anymore. I just locked myself in my room. I didn't care anymore." There was a cracking noise. When Nicholas noticed that his tail was breaking one of the chair's legs, he tried to calm himself down. "I loved him, more than anybody else. We always hung out, laughed, played games together, hell he even bought my IPod for me. After his death, I just changed. For nearly a year, I was always angry and I didn't want anything to do with anybody. But after a few more months, Jerome decided it was time to pull me back into humanity. Countless times he's forced me into social things. Going out to eat, watching live sports, watching movies with his friends."

It looked strained, but there was a smile. Nicholas started to wipe off the tears from his cheeks. "It took a while for me to understand that Jerome wouldn't take no for an answer. And slowly, I started to come back to my senses. I started talking more and went outside with friends, but it wasn't like before. I was still prone to getting angry easily, especially when someone mentioned my brother. We had therapy lessons and the doctor told me I was still unable to forget everything that happened." Nicholas sucked his teeth and shook his head. "I told them it wasn't easy to forget a piece of your life was gone forever. Especially when there was a constant reminder walking around each day."

"Who? The murderer?"

"At first, I thought that too. But no. It took a while before they caught him, a man named Vinny Thompson. You wouldn't understand how happy I was to hear about his trial. He was charged was drug abuse, several rapes on females, numerous theft attempts and finally, murder on my brother. All of that combined gave him the death penalty." Nicholas looked up into Fluttershy's eyes for the first time in a while. They were filled with a strange glee, one that wasn't normal. "It was sick for a 14 year old to enjoy knowing that my brother's killer would be getting the electric chair, I know, but it didn't matter. He was gone and proof of it was in the newspapers, that was all that mattered."

"However it wasn't him." Nicholas' smile dropped and his tone became emotionless. "No, it was my mother."

"But why?" Fluttershy questioned, completely perplexed. "How could you mother-" She stopped.

"Yeah, you remembered what I said earlier? How she kicked him out and completely ignored her own children?" Nicholas started to growl. Fluttershy didn't know what else to say. He was right, but that didn't help the situation. All she did was meekly nod in response. "Well that was the reason I wasn't getting better. She was the reason he died! Each day I see her and each day, she acts like she doesn't care, as if nothing happened. It drove my insane how easy she forgot about him!" The teen tried to calm himself down with deep breaths, rubbing his throbbing forehead. The headache was coming back. "I tried my best to ignore it and move on. But of course, she didn't make it any easier."

"My mother, once known as a kind and gentle soul, soon turned into a heartless bitch." Nicholas spat out, not even bothering to excuse his profanity. "Whenever I messed up with my grades or didn't bother helping around the house, she'd scold me nonstop until I'd listen to her. We've gotten into arguments, a lot, and usually Jerome was the one to break up most of them. Then I took it upon myself to make it easier for everyone. I tried to avoid her as much as I could."

"Was that really the best thing to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"At the time, it seemed like it was working. But it really wasn't."

"Nicholas, please don't tell me you still hate her."

"I'm sorry, Shy, but I do. And it'll never go away, the hatred of my own mother." Nicholas sighed and leaned forward on the table, looking Fluttershy dead in the eye. "I'm not gonna lie Fluttershy. Everything I did, everything I tried to fix on my own only ended in blowing up in my face. Hell, I even tried to kill myself. It was too much to handle and I didn't see any hope in recovering from it." The way he said it with a straight face unnerved Fluttershy to know end. Speaking of his life as a simple matter, as if it was yet another thing to just throw away... this wasn't the Nicholas she knew, not the same smiling Nicholas who always joked about everything.

"I'm so sorry..."

"There's nothing to apologize for." Nicholas said coolly. "In fact, it was the complete opposite. I should be thanking you girls."

"What?"

"Let me say it took me a while before I started getting a hang of things. I had tried to reconnect with everyone I could, my friends and family, excluding my mother. I managed to get my friends back, after a few trust issues. And I finally started to hang out with Jerome and my younger siblings. At first I couldn't believe that things were starting to look bright for me again, but once again, my mother had to bring it all back down."

"It was my grades in school. I had needed to skip an entire grade because I failed all of my classes." Nicholas gave a sarcastic chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Out of everything she could care about, it was my education. I guess she still focused on raising me like her child and not a failure like my older brother. But it wasn't a couple of reassuring words, it was a lot of yelling and threats on my social life if I should flunk. And it finally got to the point where our arguments lasted hours. It got bad enough where I was about to run away."

"That... doesn't help me understand. How did we help you?" The more she thought about it, the more Fluttershy grew afraid of the answer. Especially when Nicholas continued to stare at her without any clue of what he was thinking.

"Like I said, I was planning to run away, with friends I could trust to help me out. But before I could get everything sorted out, poof," Nicholas gestured his hands into mini explosions. There was an actually, genuine smile adorning his face. "A random portal popped into existence right in front of me."

"Twilight's spell?" Fluttershy gasped and placed a hoof over her mouth. "Oh no..."

"Yup. To tell you the truth, I was completely out of it. It was just another school night and I was walking home from a friend's house to get some sleep, but I couldn't. Even if I was exhausted, both physically and mentally. I just stared at it in front of me, swirling around and sparkling with magic. I was dazed by it, completely out of it. And before I could think like a normal person, I walked through it with one thing in mind. _I needed to escape_." Nicholas said with emphasis. "Right when I got sucked it, the force of the portal finally brought me to light. I realized that I had just walked straight into an unknown portal and had a meltdown. I panicked like any other person would."

"You mean to tell me-"

"Yeah," Nicholas said with a softer smile. "You guys saved me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Though I'm not sure if I should count walking into a magic gateway into another universe as a mistake too."

Fluttershy pushed her chair from the table and quickly raced around towards Nicholas. Who blinked in surprise when she suddenly tackled him into a hug, causing his seat to skid back a couple inches. The teen could only stare at his chest where the yellow pegasus was sobbing, shaking and wrapping her hooves tightly around his back. "Fluttershy?" Nicholas pulled her further into the hug, rubbing the top of her head with a hand. "Hey, what's with the tears?" He tried to chuckle, but it came out uncertain. "If anything, I should be the one crying-"

"You were in so much pain," Her muffled voice cried into his shirt. "All of that and you're still hurting..."

"Hey, don't let it bother you." Nicholas said reassuringly. He leaned onto her head and closed his eyes with a smile. "I'm just happy I'm not alone anymore."

"B-But, but-"

"Shhh," Nicholas hushed softly. He ran his fingers through her mane, slowly calming her down. "It's alright. Thank you for listening to me. I really needed this."

Fluttershy didn't say anything else. While the sobbing in his chest didn't stop, it was slowly quieting down. But Nicholas didn't care. Fluttershy had listened to his entire story before he came to Equestria and now it was his turn to help her. If she was going to cry, he wouldn't let her deal with it alone. He already knew she was prone to get emotional over the smallest things and this was just another example. But this time it gave him a reason to hug her back.

He continued to drag his hand through her mane and rubbed his thumb against the back of her ears. "Let it all out."

It was a soothing embrace between them and Nicholas couldn't deny how much it made everything better.

He smiled to himself.

'Nothing could ruin this moment-'

_**BOOM!**_

His thoughts ran cold, just as Fluttershy's crying ceased almost immediately as well. Although she let out a surprised squeak in his shirt when the room began to violently shake. Countless plates and bowls clattered together, some of them falling to the floors and breaking. Nicholas clenched Fluttershy closer to his chest as he looked to the side, where the cottage's back door was located. Looking through the glass windows in the door, Nicholas could only see a huge plume of smoke blocking his view to the outside. It took a moment before the shaking finally subsided into tiny vibrations in the floor.

When the time was deemed safe, Nicholas gently pushed Fluttershy off of him before racing to the door.

Nearly ripping it off it's hinges, Nicholas flew outside and used his wings to blow away the lingering amounts of smoke. By the time the smoke had cleared, Fluttershy galloped outside as well to see what caused the quakes. Only for both of them to gape in surprise and terror when they saw what was left.

A hole, a huge hole that was 3 times bigger than Nicholas was in front of them.

And there was thin lines of smoke coming out, meaning whatever was digging through Fluttershy's backyard was still burrowing deeper and deeper...

Nicholas slowly landed next to Fluttershy, gently pushing her away for safety reasons. Then he stepped up and looked down into the hole, where he could've swore he saw dim flashes of red in the darkness below.

"Holy shit..."

* * *

**There we have it! Took me a while to actually get into this chapter well enough to type it out. It was a lot to deal with and I'm pretty sure there's mistakes, so please don't flame me and actually tell me if I need to correct some stuff. But I'm pretty sure you guys can remember Nicholas' first dream in Chapter 5: The Nightmare? Well both of his dreams in that chapter and the previous finally connect together! And it drove Nicholas to the point of revealing his past! Betcha guys didn't see that coming did ya? Not only that, but I got a little NicShy going on there. Finally started to up! I plan on adding more to both of these a bit later, but for now...**

**1.) What could the two dumbasses be up to!?**

**2.) Will Nicholas' past finally come back to bite him!?**

**3.) What caused the large gaping hole in Fluttershy's garden!? **

**Find out soon!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**(PS-If you guys got any ideas on filling chapters to entertain yourselves with Nicholas, don't hesitate to suggest them to me. I really don't want to type up the entire MLP:FiM plot-line with only a few minor changes. I want to add original moments with Nicholas or even other ponies take up chapters. I'm already thinking of a couple of things, but it's up to you guys if you want to be a part!)**


	27. Boast Busters (Part 4)

**Hello everybody! King of Swag has returned after such a devastatingly long Writer's Block! Now, I know you're all, or nearly all, mostly fucking upset that I haven't updated for such a long time. I do, however, want to apologize since the writer's block was caused by some stories I read in my free time. I felt a little... unoriginal with my work and I nearly wanted to abandon everything. But after a lot of thinking, I feel like I should keep it going until it blows up in my face. Also, for people who's expecting a lemon anytime soon, I'm just telling you now that I DO plan on it, but it's not on my priorities list. Just expect it at some other chapter sometime later. But enough that shit, let's get it started! What happened last time!? **

**1.) Snips and Snails were introduced, fan-gasming after Trixie's magic performance!**

**2.) They both meet Trixie in Slick Trick's magic shop to ask for an encore!**

**3.) Trixie is currently trying to change up her attitude and act more kind to others!**

**4.) Trixie makes a deal for an encore show for a new magic act!**

**5.) Snips and Snails plan on something, you already know, drastic!**

**6.) Nicholas woke up from a nap, had some fucked up dreams and met his inner-demon!**

**7.) Nicholas spoke to Fluttershy about his recent nightmares and fears!**

**8.) Feelings start being caught between them! :)**

**9.) Random explosion and hole behind Fluttershy's cottage!**

**10.) Where's Dax!?**

**Don't know? Find out! **

**NOW READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM!**

**(PS-Expect more strong language!)**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Boast Busters (Part 4)  
**

Nicholas grunted as he outstretched his wings and relaxing the stiff muscles on his back. He rolled his neck as he stared down into the smoking hole in front of him. Next to him, "Fluttershy, I don't know what's going on, but I'm going after it. I want you to go into town and find Twilight in case I need help." The yellow pegasus, upon hearing what he was saying, was quick to stomp her hoof in disagreement.

"I'm not just going to abandon you to whatever's down there!" Once again, no matter how serious she seemed to get, her voice was never raised above inside volumes. Nicholas held back a chuckle.

"As I see it, there's some sort of giant creature digging underground and going to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what." Nicholas' tone was more of a nonchalant attitude, but even Fluttershy could tell he was being serious. But Nicholas didn't fail to give her a reassuring smile. "Look, I know it can be dangerous, but it's better than running away and leaving it to do whatever it's want. And you never, maybe I can stop it by myself or at least keep it busy enough for you to come back." Nicholas popped a few bones in his spine before taking a few steps closer to the vibrating hole. "Now, get out of here. I'll be back soon."

"Nicholas wait-" Fluttershy's pleas went unanswered as Nicholas jumped down into the dark hole. Floating over the hole herself, she quickly looked down to see a glowing flame from Nicholas' tail before he curved into another hole deeper underground.

Fluttershy shook her head and felt the fear of something drastic building up in her subconscious. Then with a huff of reluctant confidence, she took off to find her purple unicorn friend like she was asked to do.

* * *

"Ok, whatever the hell you are," Nicholas said to himself, his wings carrying him through the darkened underground freshly made tunnels. Luckily they were the size of mini-caves, big enough to allow his wings to extend to full size and let him fly through. God forbid him try to chase after the creature on foot. But that didn't squish the uneasiness he felt when he realized just how big was the creature making them. But as he was zipping through the tunnels after it, he could see down into the dark a single flailing tail as the creature continued to burrow. "I don't know where you're going or even what you're trying to do, but damn can you dig! I'm flying like 25 miles per hour right now and this thing doesn't seem like it was slowing down!"

Even with the tail flame illuminating the tunnels and even his eyesight helping him, he couldn't really distinguish what the creature looked like besides the tail. From what's looking at, he could guess it far enough for the dark to cover its appearance or it was dark colored anyway.

"All I know is I gotta stop you regardless." Nicholas muttered to himself, his right hand start to glow a bright red.

And just as he shot a beam of hot magic towards the tail, the large body suddenly lurched and started to dig upwards, trying to resurface. Nicholas blinked in surprise before he nearly slammed into a smooth dirt wall, using his wings to create enough wind force to stop him. Nicholas covered his head just as rocks came falling down on him, but he cracked an eye open when he saw the tail slither out of the hole up top, where sunlight shown down into the tunnel.

Nicholas shook his head before flying up, inwardly thankful the creature chose to change things up into an open area. But he was secretly wishing they were in a clearing that had no ponies close enough to be victims of a tragic situation.

Taking in the clear air of the surface and not the dusty air down below, Nicholas quickly landed and looked around for what he was hunting for. Only to hear a pained shriek and squelching sound behind him. Quickly spinning on his heels, Nicholas charged his hands and readied himself for any sort of fight. Only for his eyes to widen, jaw to drop, and his magic to vanish from the loss of concentration.

There coiled up around one of the trees of the Everfree Forest, was a giant black scaled form slithering against the bark and branches. There was a blinking glow to the body, a dull red light, and as Nicholas' eyes followed from the tip of the tail to the rest of the body, the disbelief only grew. His eyes went over the over-sized snake like body, large red spikes lining down the back, all the way to the head, where a familiar face was seen.

"DAX!?" Nicholas' exclaimed in pure shock, nearly falling over from the sight of his new brother.

The enlarged creature, Dax, stopped whatever he was eating. Nicholas felt a little grossed out when he saw a little blood dropping from Dax's mouth and the purple furred leg of an animal, one that would possibly belong to some feline creature. Dax could only stare at Nicholas, who was taking a few steps back out of caution, before he started to chew on his food.

That sent shivers up Nicholas' spine when he heard the crunching of bones.

He shook his head and finally took a step forward. "Dax, Dax is that really you? Dude, what the hell happened to you!?" The teen called out with outstretched hands, still not believing that his brother, who was the slightly longer than one of his arms, had suddenly grown to the size of 2 school buses. And the tatzlwurm's head was basically the size of a backyard shed. 4 eyes that were the size of truck tires only stared at him in silence before Dax's head lifted and a bulge in his throat appeared.

Nicholas cringed at the sight of whatever now dead animal sliding down Dax's throat. Then his attention was brought back in full when Dax slithered down from the large tree, which was a wonder how it was still standing under his new size...

"Whoa, whoa hey there, little too close!" Nicholas exclaimed in slight fear as Dax's head neared his entire body, stopping just a few feet away from him. In reflex, Nicholas' hands began to surge with chaos magic and the teen narrowed his eyes to his brother. "Now Dax I'm not sure if you can understand me, I don't want to hurt you." His right leg took a step back when Dax's eyes flashed red like the ever present blinking aura around his entire body. "But I will if I have to."

At his claim, Dax's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as if he'd been insulted.

Or worse; threatened.

Nicholas felt his blood run cold when Dax opened his mouth in 3 ways, revealing a set of huge, blood covered fangs and roaring like a beast. Without warning, all 4 tongues started to whipped out and started to lash out at him.

The first one Nicholas dodged in automatic reflex, the second seemed to trip him up and caused him to fly in the air. But because catching flight took a bit too long, the last two tongues latched onto his torso and left leg, wrapping around tight enough to make Nicholas wheeze. "That's it!" He reeled back his right hand and prepared to shoot magic into Dax's throat, but as soon as he tried to concentrate on his magic, the other two tongues took hold of him and soon enough, his body started to feel weak.

The adrenaline rush of a flame on his tail dimmed down into sparks until there was nothing left. Nicholas' vision went in and out of blurriness as he felt his magic leave his body. His eyes looked down and saw the red aura surrounding him start to trail down each tongue.

The teen, as hard as he could, grabbed onto one of the tongues. And while his nails weren't like an animal's claws, they were indeed sharp enough to pierce halfway. And the second blood was seen dripping, the tongues immediately let go of his body and he dropped to the floor like a ragdoll. Dax screeched in pain and brought his tongues back into his mouth, arching his head until his eyes glared down at the weakened teen before him. The tatzlwurm snarled and drew closer, while Nicholas tried to crawl away with the limited strength he had left.

"C'mon Dax..." Nicholas coughed, finally feeling the air refilling his lungs. He turned to look into the 4 glowing eyes above him. Even if he was putting on a false smile, he was still trying to kick himself away from his monstrous brother. "You wouldn't eat me... would you? Your brother? The one who hatched you?" At his words, the tatzlwurm froze in place for a mere 2 seconds before shaking his head and inching closer, his mouth starting to open back up. "Dax? Come on buddy..." Nicholas felt the sweat start to build up on his forehead. His magic still hadn't returned yet and he was starting to get nervous.

And very vulnerable.

"Don't do this." Nicholas said.

Dax's mouth stretched wide open and revealed his teeth again, as well as the 4 tongues. And the tongue Nicholas pierced had miraculously healed itself with only minor scars. Nicholas' eyes widened and he held up his hands. "Dax!? Dax, stop it!" The giant tatzlwurm lurched forward in an attempt to swallow him hole, even with parts of the earth below him. Nicholas' eyes clenched shut and he screamed out. "STOP IT NOW!"

Nothing.

When nothing had happened, Nicholas reluctantly cracked open one of his eyes.

Dax had froze before him, his mouth now closed and hovering just a few feet away from Nicholas, but he wasn't constricted by any sort of spell or binding. More like he was concentrating on Nicholas, enough to be completely immobliized. Nicholas looked to the sides to make sure nobody else was around, believing that he was rescued for a moment. But when he realized that this was his doing, he hesitantly forced himself back up to his feet. Feeling a little wobbly, he nearly stumbled over his own feet. But luckily he found balance and stood in front of his brother with an uncertain stare.

"Dax?"

Then without thinking, he began to take steps forward until he was in arms reach. Nicholas looked into one of Dax's many eyes and continued silently. The eyes were unblinking, but the teen could tell they were watching his every movement. Slowly, he reached up with his right hand towards the edge of Dax's mouth. For a moment he paused, thinking his brother was gonna use the chance to bite his arm clean off. But Nicholas didn't falter before moving on, placing his palm on Dax's face. And through the entire time, he didn't break eye contact with the large tatzlwurm.

"Man..." Nicholas whispered, rubbing his hand across Dax's 'snout'. Surprisingly, Dax began to growl in his touch. Or purr, he couldn't tell which one. "What happened to you buddy? I'm gonna have to tell Princess Luna about this." Just thinking about what the princess would do after finding out about his brother's sudden transformation, Nicholas felt a little uneasy with the thought of Luna deeming Dax as dangerous. Dangerous enough to be sent far away or worse, put down. "Hopefully we can get you some help."

He ran his hand over one of Dax's nostrils. And having forgotten about his brother's blood being on his right hand, he wasn't expecting the tatzlwurm to suddenly lash out at the scent of his own blood.

"Dax what's wrong-" The large tatzlwurm began to thrash about before his tail swung around and smacked Nicholas away, sending him crashing through a tree.

After flying and colliding with another tree, the second one being strong enough to not break apart, Nicholas coughed out a little blood and fell onto the ground. He clutched his sides in pain and his back felt like it was on fire. Just the pain was enough to remind Nicholas that without his magic, his was very well becoming a less than durable human being.

There was a loud growling noise back from where he was slapped away and Nicholas gritted his teeth, pushing himself up with one arm. He looked towards his brother, who was now acting like a rampaging animal. His huge body was wriggling violently and he was breaking several more trees. Just the noise and tremors he was making was enough to warn the other Everfree predators to bolt from the area. But Nicholas wasn't like them.

Even after being nearly eaten, he wasn't going to abandon his brother.

Especially when he looks like he's squirming in pain.

The glow eventually returned, but it wasn't blinking in dull lights. No, now it was a full glow and was trailing off his scales like a red mist.

Dax had let out a screech of agony before his muscles finally tensed up with his back high in the air. There were two spots under his scales, moving around like something was alive until there was a sickening squelch. Two large draconic wings protruded through the scales and stretched into the air, covered in blood as they gave off erratic flaps. There was a pair of 3 claws on each wing, nearly making them look resemble arms. Not only that, but it looked like he was doubling in size until he was the size of a house. "Holy shit..." Nicholas whispered as he watched the large wings flap to the ground, sending a gust of wind on each sides, pushing him back against the tree.

They continued to flap in irregular patterns and it was then Nicholas knew,

"He can't fly." He said to himself, silently thankful his brother was never trained to fly. But that didn't help the situation when Dax's body fell back to the ground with no hopes of lifting into the air. He wasn't sure if the tatzlwurm was even in pain anymore or just confused, but he did know he had to stop it. Picking himself up to his feet, Nicholas limped forward as Dax rolled over onto his wings, applying too much pressure and causing him to cry out again. "Dax! Dax listen to me! You need to calm down before you hurt yourself!"

His words seemed to catch his brother's attention, but not in the way he preferred.

4 now crimson eyes glared angrily at him, as if he was the reason he was in pain. Nicholas saw his mouth open again, giving him the idea that Dax was still trying to eat him. But his thoughts stopped cold when a fireball began to form in Dax's mouth, spinning around and growing in size. "You've gotta be shitting me!" Nicholas cursed as Dax launched the ball in a stream of fire, causing the teen to protectively cross his arms out of fear.

Just as the stream of fire rolled over him and consumed a good portion of the forest, Nicholas wasn't sure how to feel. One moment, he felt completely battered, scared and in pain. Now all he felt was... warmth?

Nicholas opened his eyes to see the fire was still trying to consume him, but it wasn't burning him. Not in the slightest. In fact, it was the complete opposite. The scratches Nicholas gained from crashing through the trees began to clear up and he could feel his energy, no, magic refilling itself inside him. A familiar red flashed over his eyes as if it was a clue his powers were back, but even then, Nicholas didn't dare move.

Dax, however, was beginning to run out of breath and eventually stopped. The tatzlwurm coughed out wisps of fire before he took notice of what was happening before him. While some trees were still on fire and turning into ash in a matter of seconds, all the fire he shot out was quickly swirling around in a vortex until it disappeared in thin air.

Only to be replaced by Nicholas, who stood there with his arms crossed and his clothes slightly singed.

"Now, I don't know what the hell just happened," Nicholas said, his voice low as his arms started to lower. His eyes narrowed as he glared at his brother. Who was stock still in surprise under his hard gaze. "But you're in deep, _deep_ shit."

For a moment, neither of them moved. Or nobody _dared_ to move and risk creating another fight that would destroy more of the forest.

It was eerily quiet until there was a sudden roar sounding from the distance.

Both mutated human and tatzlwurm turned to look towards the direction of Ponyville. And from their spots, they could see something large and blue glowing as it moved around. While it took Nicholas a few moments to realize what was happening, Dax took the chance to burrow deep into the ground, his new wings folding up against his scales. Nicholas was brought out his thoughts and he quickly reacted by running towards the hole in the ground. "Oh no you don't!" He jumped into the hole and there was a frustrated echo. "Get back here, mister!"

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Earlier...**_

You know, out of everything that could possibly happen in the middle of the day, or beginning of night for better words, no one could honestly say they expected something like _this_ to cut into literally everypony's schedule, be it late night work or even sleeping.

And one of the ponies, that weren't busy running from the rampaging blue monster, was Twilight Sparkle as she, Spike and Fluttershy stood with dropped jaws.

Literally, the day was going perfectly normal for the unicorn and the baby dragon. In their library, Twilight had been finishing up her lengthy lists of spells that she needed to memorize and perfect. And after Twilight managed to randomly summon a door with her magic, Spike had decided it was time to confront his sister/mother figure about the day's earlier activities.

Activities involving the resident blue unicorn mare who claims to be the most powerful in Equestria.

Still a little agitated from the lack of sleep and reminder of said unicorn, Twilight had engaged in a conversation with Spike about any sort of upcoming competitions saying 'I want no part in petty squabbles like magic duels.' Even after numerous attempts at persuading her, Spike eventually gave up when Twilight's reasons continued to hammer against his claims. It was 'I for one, don't take pleasure in bragging about my abilities' that allowed Twilight to win the argument and caused Spike to slam the magic made door in the room.

And just as Twilight went to actually knock on the door to make sure Spike wasn't too angry, there came another source of knocking at her front door. And before she could even answer, Fluttershy had already burst into the building looking quite disheveled and breathing heavily. Due to her lack of air, Fluttershy wasn't able to answer any questions from both Twilight and Spike, but just as she caught her breath, Fluttershy's sudden emergency was answered by a loud roar throughout the town.

Which brought the story back into the present as the trio, as well as other ponies, continued to watch as an Ursa began to stalk through the streets, growling and seemed to be looking for something.

"What do you mean you can't beat it!?" A voice called out.

One by one, ponies looked over to another group of three and noticed exactly who was screaming. The one who had screamed was Snips, looking completely terrified and stunned at the same time, with Snails not that far behind. In front of the two of them was Trixie, who was looking around nervously from everyone to the Ursa. With a gulp, the mare closed her eyes and dipped her head. "I... I lied about saving a town from an Ursa Major..."

While the entire conversation wasn't completely heard beforehand, all around ponies could understand the situation they were currently in.

"You mean _you're_ involved in this!?" Rainbow Dash spoke up, zooming up to the magician with an angry scowl.

"N-No! Of course not!" Trixie tried to defend herself, taking a few steps back as the crowds began to encircle her. "I wasn't the one who brought it here!"

"Then who the buck did!?"

The mare began to stammer, trying to find the right words before the situation got out of hand. Then without warning, the ground began to vibrate until violent shakes rolled throughout Ponvyille. Ponies tumbled trying to find balance while others began to scramble away from a crack suddenly appearing in the streets, rapidly growing larger.

Just as the rumblings reached their peak, an explosion of rocks and dirt sent a couple of ponies flying away from the force as Dax ripped out from the ground.

If one monster, the Ursa, wasn't enough to cause a full-scale panic, it was the sight of another large creature popping up in the middle of town.

As Dax shook the rubble off his body and took a little into the air, ponies saw something else stuck to Dax's scales, just near the tip of his tail. It was Nicholas, who was currently trying to dig his nails into the scales and not risk being tossed like a rag-doll.

"Nicholas!?" Fluttershy called out in horror as the flailing Dax caught the attention of the Ursa.

The large blue creature narrowed his eyes and let out a territorial roar, baring his fangs as a warning. The warning was easily ignored by Dax, who responded with a challenging hiss. The serpentine giant continued to flail around as it slithered closer to the Ursa, eventually managing to shake off Nicholas.

The teen grunted as he felt his grip slip away and opened his wings, catching the wind in time to avoid crashing into the ground. His eyes scanned his surroundings and he cursed when he found that he was in the middle of Ponyville, if the running ponies all around weren't a clear indication. He heard his name being called and he dropped down to join his group of friends.

"Sup." Out of everything he could've said, he chose the nonchalant response. Nicholas earned a glare from Fluttershy.

"The town in getting destroyed and all you can say is 'sup'!?'" The yellow pegasus exclaimed hotly, obviously falling under the stress of the situation getting worse.

"Nicholas, what's going on!?" Twilight spoke up, abruptly interrupting Fluttershy's scolding.

"I'm guessing Fluttershy didn't explain the situation." The teen sighed as he pointed a thumb to the growling giants behind him. "I've seen the episode. That giant blue thing is an Ursa, one that someone brought into the town. I would help you girls, but I have to deal with that," He pointed out Dax. "Which is something that I have to deal with."

"Wait," Fluttershy looked closer. "Is that Dax!?"

"I'll explain later. Twilight, I'm gonna need you to think of a plan to get the Ursa out of town while I try to calm them down." Before any one of them could even respond, Nicholas shot back towards the giants and flew right in between them, holding his hands out.

"Alright, that's far enough!" Nicholas barked out, managing to stop both giants. Dax's glowing eyes focused on him, just as the Ursa leaned in with a growl, inspecting the tiny human closely. Down below, the Fluttershy and the others looked on in terrified astonishment, but didn't risk interrupting and placing either giant's attention on them. All the while, Nicholas took a deep breath and looked to both sides with a calming smile. "Now, why can't all just be friends and stop all this fighting-"

A shadow quickly loomed over him and the blue paw slapped him from the air, sending him shooting like a bullet into a building.

"Nicholas!" Fluttershy called out.

It wasn't clear if seeing the teen getting slapped out of the air was what triggered the fight, but nonetheless, Dax lurched forward with an enraged hiss. He rammed his head into the Ursa's, knocking him off balance and taking the chance to coil around him, trying to lower his movements.

As the two rampaged through the streets, Nicholas groaned as he stood up from the rubble. He had felt the impact of a stone wall as he crashed and he could figure that he was currently inside someones house. Wobbling in his steps, Nicholas' hand grabbed onto a railing of some sorts as he tried to regain his bearings. "Whoa, shit that's gonna hurt in the morning..." He shook his head and winced when he felt some cuts along his back and arms start to sting. Then he heard a gasp.

Eyes darting to his right, Nicholas felt the heat raise in his cheeks when he realized which room he crashed into.

He was in a bathroom.

And there was a light brown mare with darker brown hair staring at him with wide eyes.

Behind a shower curtain.

With the water still running behind her.

"Uh... hello there?"

He didn't get to see what he cutie mark looked like and honestly, Nicholas didn't want to risk it. The second he saw the mare grab onto the curtain and looked like she was about to scream bloody murder, he raced for the large hole in the wall and jumped out.

"That was close," Nicholas muttered. It was one thing to fly in between two angry giant animals and then it was another thing to accidentally intrude on a mare taking a shower. He'd rather be involved in a fight with giants then deal with an angry woman, a more fair kind of situation for one of his kind. But still, it did leave the question; if ponies were already running away from all the noise, why was a mare taking a shower in the middle of it?

He decided to leave the question for another time, focusing more on the fact that the two giants were actually engaged in physical combat.

Dax had his body effectively wrapped around the Ursa while he tried to bite down on his prey, who in return tried to fight back by blocking Dax's jaws with a blue arm. Bad choice. The second the arm was shoved against Dax's snout, the Ursa let out a pained wail when the tatzlwurm clamped down on the arm and pierced into the Ursa's 'skin'. It was an odd sight when most expect blood to be spilled, but instead saw a flow of sparkling lights to drip down.

"Well the Ursa does look a little transparent..." Nicholas muttered to himself, taking note of the stars that swirling inside the Ursa's body. "Wouldn't be surprised of their race was built differently than most."

It was out of curiosity that he focused more on the Ursa's 'blood', but as soon as he heard a terrified scream, his attention was brought back in full when he saw Dax get pushed away. It seems the Ursa had managed to rip his arm out of Dax's mouth and swiped at him with his good arm, sending Dax barreling over into a few more houses. But while Dax tried to steady himself in his fall, his tail began to flail about until it slapped against the top of a building.

Nicholas saw huge chunks break off from impact and fall to the ground, where he gasped himself.

Tried to get away from all the destruction, Trixie had been caught running near the battling giants and had the unlucky chance of being near Dax in his fall. She had paused to look up in fear when she saw the rubble crashing down. Her horn fizzled with magic as she tried to cast a shielding spell, but the amount of magic she had to build up was taking longer than she would when she could properly concentrate.

As soon as her eyes closed to await her death, she suddenly felt warm all around her.

With a whimper, Trixie reluctantly cracked open one of her eyes and soon lost her breath.

The several pieces of rubble from the roof was floating above her, completely stopped by a red colored shield of magic. "You alright?" She jumped and finally noticed that Nicholas was standing behind her, hunched over with his wings glowing and outstretched along with his hands. His face looked a little scrunched up in discomfort, but he allowed himself to grin despite the effort he was putting into the shield.

"N-N-Nicholas... you," Trixie sputtered, but Nicholas coughed out a chuckle.

"Thanks will have to wait." The teen grunted. "I'm actually having a little trouble holding this up." On her side, Trixie saw an opening appear through the force field. Nicholas gestured to the opening with his tail. "Would you mind stepping out so I can drop all of this stuff?" It took her a moment, but the unicorn quickly stepped out from under the rubble. Nicholas let out a sigh of relief as he let his shield drop and took a strong jump back, just as the rubble crashed down between the two.

The teen felt his legs wobble and dropped to one of his knees, panting from exertion. "Note to self, need to work on shield later."

He heard the sounds of hooves running towards him and before he could do anything, blue hooves wrapped around his neck and Nicholas found his face buried in light blue hair. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Trixie cried into his neck, jumping just a little with each thanks.

Nicholas held back a wince. The force of rubble of that sized hitting against a shield he barely had enough time to make caused a heavy hit to his spine. Because of the last minute spell, he was forced to use some of his own body to hold up the shield and protect Trixie. In all honesty, Nicholas didn't even think he could pull it off, since it was technically his first time casting one. He had read up on plenty of them, sure, but he'd never found the time to actively practice it. It was by luck that he'd been able to cast a strong enough spell in the first place.

Not that he'd tell her, of course.

He awkwardly patted Trixie on her back. "I don't want to sound rude, but MOVE!" Another shadow loomed over the two and Nicholas pulled her to the side as Dax's scaly tail crashed into the ground.

The two rolled against the ground as Dax pulled his tail back up, growling as he quickly whipped the Ursa across the face, causing the large bear to stumble back.

"Ok, enough's enough." Nicholas didn't even let Trixie speak before he stood up, cracked his back and took off into the air.

Ponies all around quickly spotted Nicholas as he zoomed up to Dax, who was now towering over the dazed Ursa. The large red and black serpent stretched open his mouth, letting his tendril like tongues slither out in a hungry manner. Flying directly overhead, Nicholas performed a front-flip and brought his right leg down hard against Dax's skull. The force was strong enough to push Dax down with a pained groaned while Nicholas continued to hover in the air with his arms crossed.

He did nothing, but crossed his arms and waited for Dax to get over the sudden dizziness.

As the tatzlwurm began to pick himself back up, Nicholas clapped his hands loud enough to get his attention. "Yo, up here!" His obnoxious calling earned a growl from his brother, who was inching closer to the teen in the air. Seeing Dax was well enough to move, Nicholas spun around, slapped his ass and took off with a 'Catch me if you can!'. It was an obvious bait, but it was enough to get Dax to chase after him.

Nicholas took this chance and dove down the hole in the street with Dax hot in pursuit behind him.

The ponies just looked at the hole for a few moments before a shout of "It's getting up!" caught their attention again.

As the Ursa started to stand back up, still somewhat dazed, Twilight wasted no time when calling upon her magic.

* * *

_**In the Everfree (Nicholas' P.O.V.)...**_

"Shit!" I cursed as I shot out from the hole, lunging forward like a mad man. There was a low hissing noise underground that grew louder until Dax finally decided popped out as well, snapping his jaws like a venus trap. You really don't know what fear feels like until you were literally a split second away from getting your tail bitten off. But luckily I made it just in time or else I'd have a bleeding stump of a tail on my ass.

I grunted as I rolled against the ground, but I quickly jumped back to my feet. Now you see, I only had a full second to look up before I was given 2 choices; 1.) Jump to the right and avoid death yet again or 2.) Have a date with all of Dax's fucking teeth. We all know the answer I took, no question there. I had immediately dove to my right just as Dax's had ran right passed me, breaking apart a couple of trees that were supposed to be me.

I saw Dax reel his head up in discomfort before he spat out the dried up trees of the Everfree. Red glowing eyes scanned over the forest before they finally locked onto me, who at the time, was running for dear life through the trees. He wasted no time before lunging forward, an enraged screech growing louder as he drew closer.

In hindsight, now that I thought about my plan, I could agree with the others later that I was a complete retard. Like seriously, what the hell was I thinking letting an overgrown carnivorous tatzlwurm chase after me!? I'll have to admit, being under a pile of rubble gave me the idea that I needed to help reduce the damage.

So now after 10 seconds of using common sense, I came to the conclusion that going one on one with something 20 times my size was complete and utter bullshit.

My legs were practically a blur while I raced through the forest, jumping over overly large roots, ducking under low hanging branches. I looked back to see how far Dax was. I nearly shit myself when I saw he was a good 5 feet away from me, his mouth open and tongues wriggling about. I cringed and opened my wings just as the tongues shot towards me. I had given myself enough air for a moment as Dax's body surged forward. Folding them back up, I landed on Dax's back and held onto one of his spines.

The second my hands took hold of the spine, I had lost grip when Dax's body pulled off a sharp enough turn to throw me off.

It was bad enough I had been knocked off, but using his tail to slap me away was a bit of a dick move.

Of course after crashing through, yet again, more fucking trees, I would've learned that not everything goes the way I planned. Being slapped into someone's bathroom was a prime example of that.

I picked myself out of the pile of broken wood, brushing off the splinters stuck in my clothes and a little piercing my skin.

"Alright, you son of a bitch," It probably wasn't a good idea to insult something that had the ability to swallow you whole. Not only that, but it was probably bad to say that to the same something that happened to be your technical mutated 'baby' brother. Eh, I say fuck it. He sent me flying into a couple of trees. Not once, but _twice!_ I cracked my knuckles and spat out a few drops of blood onto the grass. My hands started to glow red and this time, an outline of clawed hands formed over them, acting as gloves of some sort. "Time to fight fire with fi-where the hell did he go?"

**_Rumble, rumble, rumble...!_**

I looked down and my shoulders sagged when I saw a crack appear between my feet. "Fuck." Was all that came out of my mouth before 3 sets of teeth ripped out of the ground, making my take to the sky. But this time I didn't have enough time to pick up enough speed. I grunted with a lot of effort as my hands took two sets of teeth while my legs worked on pushing away the last set.

Once again, I was lucky to have my magic protecting my hands and arms. With all of the teeth surrounding me, I was pretty sure I'd be mince meat if I couldn't stop them. While I didn't have magic protecting my feet, it was just random luck that I found enough space between teeth to stand in.

I felt the air pushing against my back as Dax continued upward, his jaws adding more and more pressure with each second.

Honestly, I wasn't surprised when tongues began to wrap around each of my arms and legs. It was all or nothing, I suppose. If I was going to be swallowed, I was going out my way.

I took in a deep breath and let out a stream of fire down into Dax's throat.

Now I know what you guys are thinking. If he was able to spit fire out of his mouth, he should be immune right?

Wrong.

Dax's tongues lurched before each of them pushed me out, the pain of fire burning the insides of his throat becoming too much.

I had a last second thought. There was fire gathering between Dax's jaws, not from the inside of his mouth. That had to meant something. And of course if it didn't, I'd be dead. Not much to think about logic when you're close to dying.

My wings stretched open to catch the wind and I pulled myself away from Dax as he reeled his heads to the sides, trying to cough out the smoke and fire. I did a quick loop in the air before I launched forward, tackling the hell out of Dax's neck and pulling him back to the ground with me. There was a massive boom kind of sound as Dax's body hit the floor, causing a good amount of trees to fall over.

I felt Dax violently thrash and I held out my right hand, stretching out a magic hand to wrap around Dax's mouth like a muzzle. Smoke trailed out of his nostrils and I held it for a few moments, making sure he couldn't open his mouth anymore.

His body stopped thrashing and went limp.

I was hesitant to let go, but I made sure he was out cold when there was no more movements. The hand slowly let go of his jaws, which opened up enough to let out a plume of smoke. There was a low groaning noise, but other than that, Dax made no more attempts at moving, allowing me to step up closer. His eyes were both closed or unfocused, most likely from losing consciousness.

"Great," I muttered aloud, crossing my arms. "Now what the hell do I do?"

I was standing on top of my over-grown mutated brother with absolutely nothing else to help with the situation. Like what was I supposed to do, leave him here to go help with the Ursa? Pretty sure there are some Everfree assholes that would gladly like a little revenge for messing up a good amount of their forest...

I felt the scales beneath my feet shift and vibrate, grow hotter even. I blinked and jumped a little in the air, hovering in case Dax was trying to wake up and attack me. That's when I noticed the eerie red glow began to appear, pulsating all over Dax's body from his head to the tip of his tail. I just continued to watch until I noticed that Dax was shrinking in size.

It took a few moments before Dax was back to his regular baby sized size, just laying there in the crater made from his bigger size. I landed on the ground and leaned down, gently picking my brother up as if he was fragile. At my touch, he seemed to curl up in my arms before he finally began to rest comfortably. I sighed as I heard him wheeze softly, making me feel a little guilty that I just burned his throat.

After taking a look around at my surroundings, trees ripped out of their roots, holes in the ground, some things still burning from earlier, I shook my head and started to fly back to Ponyville. "Not my fucking problem." I was tired of nearly everything about today and cleaning up an already shitty forest wasn't on my mind.

* * *

"Nicholas, you're back!"

The first one to greet me was Rainbow Dash, who actually met me halfway as I landed. Though before I could talk back, her eyes looked down to my chest and her smile dropped as soon as she saw Dax sleeping in my arms. She reeled back and bared her teeth, "Nick... why are you holding that _thing?_ It nearly trashed Ponyville!"

Her shouting seemed to catch the attention of everyone else, who turned away from a sweating and panting Twilight.

One by one, murmurs turned into angry shouting as more and more ponies noticed Dax in my hold. Each time I tried to speak, another pony quickly demanded that I got rid of him by any means necessary. In the crowd, I noticed Fluttershy standing there with an uncertain expression. I silently made a face that asked her to help, but after watching Dax rampage throughout the town, she looked like she wasn't sure who's side to take.

And finally after several more angry and disrespectful shouts, I narrowed my eyes slightly and took in a deep breath. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

My loud voice, somehow louder than I actually expected, was able to cease all of the yammering. My stern eyes scanned over the crowds, looking into angry or even fearful eyes of Ponyville's residents. I sighed. "Now that I can actually speak-"

"Get rid of the monster!" Some random shout interrupted.

"I swear to fucking god, I will bitch-slap the next person who interrupts me. Do. Not. Test me." I growled, earning a well deserved silence over the ground. I was nearly crushed and eaten by two giant ass monsters and I wasn't afraid to get physical with anyone else.

I was silent as well, looking around in case someone else dared to speak out. When nobody did, I finally opened my mouth. "As I was saying... This was all a huge misunderstanding. This litter guy here," I lifted Dax into the air. "He's the giant serpent that fought against the Ursa. However," I emphasized when I heard mumbling and disapproving words. "It wasn't his fault for the destruction of the town. In fact, it was nobody's fault. Whatever caused him to go berserk was an accident, an accident that involved my magic turning him into an angry monster."

I allowed my words to register into their minds and I saw some of my friends slowly nodding to themselves.

"So it was _your_ fault our town was attacked!" The same voice, whoever it was, spoke out again.

"Step the fuck up and say that to my face, I dare you." I scowled, my tail swinging dangerously behind me.

"But if it wasn't your fault," Another voice, this time some random female voice. "Then who was it? If not the worm, then what about the giant bear?"

That called on a lot of chatter, one of which I was actually happy that it wasn't more accusations towards me or Dax. Although when I finally realized what the mare had said, I too was trying to think of the answer. While I was racking my brain for an answer, the crowds started to shift an opening from me to a blue unicorn on the other side.

That blue unicorn was Trixie, who was looking around with wide eyes and a stammering mouth. Everyone else was starting to get angry while Trixie began to take a couple of steps back.

"Now, now Trixie wasn't the one-" I tried.

"It was her!"

"She's the one who called that beast into the town!"

"She's the reason my shop is destroyed!"

More and more, the angry shouting was aimed at Trixie. While Trixie was moving back with a nervous expression, I saw the crowds moving closer to her. Some of my friends were the ones that were in front of the angry mob.

"I knew you were arrogant, but to call an _Ursa_ into Ponyville!?" Twilight accused.

"Why the nerve!" Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash smacked her hooves against each other, a dark scowl adorning her face. "You have about 3 seconds before I beat the hay out of you."

"I-I...I didn't..." Trixie stuttered, tears building up in her eyes. Through all of the angry ponies, Trixie looked me in the eyes. Without another word, her horn lit up and a smokescreen popped into existence, catching everyone off guard. While the ponies were coughing and trying to look through the smoke, out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue figure running down an alley and disappearing before anyone else noticed.

"Darn, she got away." Applejack coughed, waving a hoof in front of her face.

"She couldn't have gotten far!" Rainbow Dash declared, extending her wings and hovering up higher. "I'll find her-"

***_Clap, clap, clap...*_**

All eyes went on me the second my clapping hands managed to catch their attention. Behind me, my tail was carefully cradling Dax. If one could see me, they would've seen the most disappointed and somewhat angry expression plastered all over my face. "Good job everyone." I said smoothly, letting my hands fall down to my sides. "Once again, you manage to scare off a completely innocent person."

The second I saw a mouth open up to talk back, I raised my hands to silence them. "For now, just shut the hell up and listen. I wasn't able to talk before you all jumped to conclusions." I began to walk into the group and some ponies actually backed away, sensing the anger hidden underneath my calm attitude. When I finally made it to where I wanted to, I picked up two specific colts and lifted them up into the air by the scruff of their necks. "These two dumbasses are the reason an Ursa trashed our town." I dropped them on the ground in front of everyone, crossing my arms and glaring down at them. "Go on, explain."

"W-We don't know what you're talking about." Snips mumbled, sweat beginning to flatten his fur.

"Oh really? Well then how about this." I took Dax back into my arms and let my tail smack them on their backs, leaving both of them wincing from the sting. "They both wanted to impress Trixie and for some strange reason decided it was smart to lure an Ursa towards the town so Trixie herself could fight it off." It was a quick and simple explanation, but it got the message across.

One by one, everyone's angered glares were directed towards the two whimpering colts before me. Sure, I was surprised that nobody actually bothered to ask for proof. But when you're as known as well as me in such a small place, people tend to take your word for it.

I decided my job was done and chose to walk away, but that didn't mean I still wasn't listening in. The endless yelling and scolding brought a smile to my face, one that was meant just for the purpose of someone else's troubles. Hey, it may seem a little messed up, but they deserve every last bit of it. I mean that brought a giant ass BEAR just for their idol to prove how great she was. Sounds a little retarded if you ask me...

"N-Nicholas!" I turned around and saw Fluttershy hovering towards me. Before I could say anything, her hooves wrapped around my back. "Thank Celestia you're not hurt."

Her words brought forth a smile on my face. "Aw, you know me Fluttershy. It'll take a lot more to keep me down." I'd be laughing if Fluttershy's hooves weren't brushing over the cuts and bruises on my back from crashing through several trees and houses. "Now, why don't we head back home. I've had a rough day, everyone else had a rough night and I think we'll have to help with repairs in the morning. I for one would rather have a full nights sleep before that kind of labor."

"A-Are you sure you're ok with sleeping?"

"... yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks, Shy."

The walk back to the cottage was relatively quiet, minus the light snoring coming from Dax and the angry screams of the townsfolk.

* * *

_**Dear Luna,**_

_**I must say, today was pretty... exhausting, both physically and mentally.**_

_**Besides the possibly worst nightmare of my life, I've had to fight Dax after something went wrong. In short,**_

_**the Dax grew into a huge monster from absorbing some of my magic. But he's fine now. We can talk about that later, but other then that**_

_**Ponyville had a recent encounter with an Ursa Minor if I recall. You shouldn't worry about total destruction, Twilight managed to**_

_**save the day yet again while I was dealing with Dax. And finally, I'm pretty positive that I've made another friend today.**_

_**A blue unicorn mare, a magician named Trixie. Too bad the townsfolk managed to scare her off, just like they did Gilda.**_

_**Other than that, I don't believe I have anything else to write about. **_

_**Sincerely, Nicholas.**_

* * *

**And there's the chapter! Pretty long, but like I said earlier, I have been busy with life or writer's block. But are there any questions?**

**1.) What will happen now that Dax was revealed to everyone!?**

**2.) Could Nicholas' dreams have a hidden meaning!?**

**3.) Will Ponyville continue to scare off any more of Nicholas' friends!?**

**Keep reading and find out soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Go With The Flow!

**And I am BACK BITCHES! Told you guys I'd be back with another chapter! Expect this to just be some sort of calm, welcome back sort of thing. But I will be trying my best to put the entertainment of my readers before anything else! So bare with me please!**

**1.) Nicholas chased after the creature and found out it was Dax!**

**2.) Dax revealed some strange magic absorption ability! **

**3.) Dax and the Ursa Minor engage in combat in the middle of Ponyville!**

**4.) Nicholas saves Trixie from a falling house!**

**5.) Nicholas eventually returned Dax to normal before Ponyville drives Trixie away!**

**6.) That's pretty much it!**

**NOW READ!**

**PS-I don't believe I said this earlier, but while I will be doing episodes, I will not do some of them in order. I'll just change up a few things to fit everything in the right order! Also, I might be making each chapter smaller just so I can update just a bit quicker. Hope you're all ok with that!**

(PSS - WIFI IS ACTING LIKE A BITCH! As you can probably tell, school has started up for me again which means less time to work on my fanfictions. Not only that, but my internet is going on and off, making it difficult to get everything on track if I don't organize my schedules right. So updates may be slow, but I'll still be working offline or using the little time I have using the school computers. Just wanted to let you guys know. And expect new stories soon, I'm working hard as HELL on multiple stories at once!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Go With The Flow**

**(Nicholas' P.O.V.)**

You know, I actually expected things to go a little bit more on the entertaining side after the whole fiasco involving Dax and that Ursa Minor. But honestly, I was getting a little bored with Ponyville in the recent days.

It's only been a while since 'Boast Busters', only 2 weeks ago, and only a few things were capable of being considered important.

First of all, I feel like I should get this out of the way, after my report to Luna about Dax's transformation, the princess herself was a little concerned about letting Dax roam around freely after nearly destroying Ponyville. Luckily, after using my amazing charm (aka begging her not to take my brother away), I was able to keep Dax in my custody under the condition that I keep close eye on his development.

Which didn't take long actually.

The day when everybody was starting to fix the town back up, Dax had seem a little on the down side back at home. He was constantly balled up in the covers in my 'bed' and Fluttershy even mentioned the chance of illness. However before either of us could find enough bits to afford a doctor that specializes in tatzlwurm health, Dax had that glowing thing going on for him again which had me on guard the second I saw it.

But instead of growing to that monster he was before, it was just a small change to his body.

Wings.

My little buddy has wings now.

And they were fucking permanent.

The funny thing was the claw-like tips at the end of each wing, making it seem like he had webbed hands of some sort. It took a while to get used to Dax's new appendages, but once I got my report into Luna about the sudden change, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

And it was all for one reason...

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

_"Dax... hey, c'mon buddy, wake up." I whispered gently, looking down to the coiled up form in my arms._

_My brother, being the lazy ass I grew to call him, only curled up more and growled back at me. It was kind of a normal thing for it to happen, having a few days to get used to everything. Especially the constant fearful stares or comments whenever Dax is shown in public. Things I eventually had to put a stop to myself, even if it meant having a one-on-one conversation with groups of them at once. _

_But I was getting off topic here..._

_"You know," I sighed, shaking my arms just enough to create agitated movements from his wings. "Things could go a lot smoother if you just cooperated with me in the morning." _

_More growling, this time with more fight into it._

_"... I'll take that as a no. Well Dax, all I can say is," The grin on my face turned sadistic. "Enjoy your first flight lesson!" At that, one of Dax's eyes snapped wide open in alarm before I opened my arms, letting Dax drop._

_Normally someone would think of it to be cruel of me to suddenly drop my brother while he was sleeping. I'd agree with them too._

_Although I believe dropping my brother from hundreds of feet in the air, at 8 in the damn morning, would be a much better punishment in mind. _

_I closed my wings and allowed myself to fall into a descent alongside my brother, who at the time was panicking up a storm the second he realized wind was hitting his scales. I chuckled in relaxed content and placed my arms behind my head, as if I was laying down on a lawn-chair. "I told you, this could've gone a_ whole_ lot better..." I had to raise my voice against the rushing winds and I was pretty sure Dax didn't hear me. _

_He was currently busy staring down in fear at Ponyville, which was getting closer by the second._

_He was screeching in panic, flapping his wings uselessly without proper form. _

_I sighed. _

_It was a bad punishment, especially when he was just as afraid of heights as I used to be. _

_But hey, if falling to 'certain death' was the proper way to fly, then so be it. It worked for me, it'll work for Dax. _

_Although I still won't thank Rainbow for dropping me over a fucking cliff._

_And plus, I waited a couple of days for Dax to warm up to the idea of flying. But after several attempts being shot down (Each of them ending with bite marks), Dax had eventually forced my hand._

_"C'mon Dax, I believe in you!" I called out, turning myself in mid-air so I was face-down just like him. "All you have to do is beat away your fear, open your wings, and fly like the bird you were never supposed to be!" I laughed a crazy laugh, enjoying the feel of the air rush while Dax continued to scream his little head. But this time, he knew who was the one in charge here._

_Rushing against the wind, Dax tried to stretch out his wings. However, due to his increased terror the longer he realized he wasn't slowing down, his form was starting to break apart before he eventually turned back into a screaming mess. _

_I just stared at him with a deadpanned expression and looked down, seeing Ponyville a dangerous distance away. _

_I rolled my eyes and my wings snapped to my sides, catching the air and ripping me into the sky while Dax continued to fall. I used the wind to press myself back down like a bullet, stretching out my arms into catching my brother just in time to dip back up to avoid crashing into the street. I saw the startled expressions of ponies as I zoomed straight by them, nearly smacking a couple of them with my wings or tail._

_I eventually slowed down to the point of dropping back to my feet. I didn't miss a beat and continued to walk, with a shaking Dax in my arms, with a straight face as if nothing just happened 3 seconds ago. _

_"Well, scratch lesson one off the board. We'll need to try a new tactic."_

_Dax's whimpers only increased against my chest as we walked back to Fluttershy's cottage._

* * *

_**Flashback Over...**_

I know it was a dick move, a BIG one on my part that ended with trust issues between Dax and I for a few days, but it was worth it.

After I made it clear that Dax should use his wings to his advantage, I made a very strong point (***Cough*** _Threatened_ ***Cough***) that I wouldn't stop surprising him with flight lessons at random. Even going as far as to dropping him off from the skies in the middle of the night.

Eventually Dax caved in and actually agreed to my lessons, albeit very reluctantly on his part.

It took a few days before Dax could actually start to glide around with me. But his wings were still too weak to carry his weight around high in the air. For now, I left the nourishment section to Fluttershy while I handled the obvious parts involving meat.

We were making some pretty good progress...

But enough about that, let's move onto the next entertaining detail in my boring life.

Eventually as time passed, there's been reports about a constant smog engulfing parts of Ponyville and creating numerous complaints from everybody. Due to this, the Mane Six and I, were eventually called on to check out what was the problem. It was 'Dragonshy', the episode that involved Fluttershy's fear of dragons. I swear, never before have I seen her so reluctant to do anything involving the dragon that day.

It was 'I... I don't think that's a good idea,' this or 'I think I left the sink running at home!' that, only a few of her ever growing list of reasons not to go.

It took a while before we were able to convince her to go. And by convincing, I mean me guilt-tripping her about animals suffocating from smoke hazards. Along the way, I also had to pick her up and carry her whenever she froze along the mountain trail.

Yadda yadda, the rest of it was pretty much the same; failed attempts at trying to convince the dragon to leave, Rainbow Dash throwing a fit and trying to pick a fight with the dragon which ended up with all of them getting tossed around. And finally for my part, which at the time was the 'peace-keeper' part, I tried to calm everybody down before anything got too intense.

Soon after, my worries of intense became a reality when the dragon decided it was a good thing to eat me.

Being the nice guy I was (after several seconds of disbelief screaming), I decided to give the dragon the option of spitting me out before I blew him up from the inside-out. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, but by the time I tried calling out for help, I heard Fluttershy screaming her little head off outside. And when I say she was furious, I mean she was freakin' _pissed._ She was calling the dragon out on his rude nature, demanding that he spit me back out. Unsurprisingly, the dragon had listened to her and I found myself laying on the ground covered in saliva.

Nobody, thankfully, bothered joking about it.

But Fluttershy wasn't done just yet.

After I got spat out, my yellow friend flew back into the dragon's face and screamed at him to either control his 'smoking problems' or moving the hell out of his cave.

It took a while before the dragon, in a crying mess, gathered up his jewels and flew off to some other location.

Honestly, I really didn't think Fluttershy would freak out like that. Sure, I got eaten, but to explode like that over me? It was something that caught me off guard.

After the dragon had left, Fluttershy actually hugged me, completely ignoring the coat of spit I was covered in. It took her a couple of moments before she turned into a crying mess, going on about her being too harsh on the 'poor thing' and eventually getting to her worries of me being dead. The rest of the group had already given us space and began to walk back to Ponyville while I had was left to comfort Shy.

I chuckled when I remembered the constant hugs I received that night, all of them wishing that I never got into a situation like that again.

"Alright everypony," A voice, with a hint of a French accent, called out. "Time to clean up!" I blinked myself out of my daydreaming, finding myself standing in front of a huge canvas with a paint brush, an apron, and 3 containers of gold, red and orange held up in my tail. My art teacher, Glitter Sketch, waltzed up to my side to inspect my portrait. She was a dark blue colored unicorn with a white mane and tail, and on her flank was the picture of a paintbrush trailing rainbow colored paint in a swirl as a Cutie Mark. "My, my, Nicholas I never took you as an artist!" She praised.

It wasn't much, just a picture of the sun. But instead of the normal circle with spikes going for it, I decided to go for a more delicate touch. I had made the normal shape of the sun with varying angled spikes along the sides. It was overall gold colored, with smeared spirals of orange and red going along the center.

"Heh," I chuckled and scratched my cheek. "I was just going with the flow, Miss Sketch."

"I see." Glitter Sketch giggled.

"Anyway, you can use this in the art show if you like."

"Ooh, can I? I'm sure this would win first place."

"You know I don't care about first place, the art show is a fundraiser isn't it? I'd rather help raise money for the school if anything else." I said, placing the paints down the table and slipped off my apron. I saw my canvas covered in sparkling light blue magic before it starting levitating to the wall. Glitter nodded as she placed a hoof on my side. "You are correct, Nicholas. Such a kind spirit..." I grinned as Glitter sighed to herself and shook her head. "I swear, Cheerilee's way too lucky to have you for homeroom every day."

"Trust me, I'd rather mess around on things that actually involve my hands." It only took me a few seconds to realize what I said. Glitter coughed to herself with a light blush on her cheeks before she nodded to me and walked off to help clean up other projects.

After a few minutes of cleaning, me and the rest of class stood near the door, waiting for the bell to dismiss us for the day. While we were waiting patiently, Glitter took the chance to explain some sort of project given to everyone. Some sort of art project that almost mixed in with some geography type stuff. It took a little while for the teacher to finish explaining and for everyone to understand there parts/given assignments.

"Nicholas Burton and..." When I heard my name get called out for partners, my mouth curled up in another grin as I looked over to the other person I was partnered up with.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"You know, out of everyone I honestly didn't expect to be partnered up with you." I said with a smirk, looking down at my side.

Button Mash, with his games finally strapped up inside the bags on his sides, smiled back at me. "Yeah! You're lucky you didn't get partnered with Silver Spoon."

"Yeah, sucks to be Pipsqueak." I laughed, but I was inwardly praying for the unlucky young colt who was indeed paired up with the snobby twin of Diamond Tiara. After school, we had went over what was needed for our project. When Glitter Sketch had given out individual assignments, we found out that we were supposed to create something that represented Maris, the Equestrian version of Paris. Of course, taking only a few minutes of brainstorming to come up with the perfect symbol to represent Maris, we eventually landed on the idea of the Eiffel Tower.

We took a little time going around Ponyville collecting supplies to create a paper mache model of the tower, but now we were finally heading over to Button's house to work on it.

Honestly, I'm surprised to learn that this would be the first time I ever step foot in his house.

Although on a side note, I felt a sense of familiarity as we took a turn down a corner.

Why did this street feel so familiar...?

"We're here," Button Mash called out, causing me to stop and take in the image of his house. While the little colt was hopping up the stairs, my brows furrowed in thought just as Button picked out a key and opened the door. I followed after him and heard "Mom, I'm back from school! And I brought a friend over too!" I heard the sound of footsteps as I closed the door behind us with my tail.

"How was your day, dear?" There was a feminine voice that answered back and once I saw the owner of the voice, my breath hitched in my throat.

Remember that brown colored mare I seen taking a shower during that Ursa/Dax battle? Well, here she was, standing in front of me with a wide eyes.

"Uh..." I mumbled, the atmosphere suddenly turning awkward. "I think we've met, Button."

"Huh, whaddya mean?" Button asked, setting his bags down near the stairs.

"I-I, um, I think he means back at the ceremony with Princess Celestia, honey." Button's Mom answered for me, looking quite flustered as I shifted the box of supplies in my arms uncomfortably.

"Yeah, what she said..." I stuttered.

"Oh, well that's cool! I thought I'd have to introduce you two." Still completely oblivious to the obvious tension between us, Button just continued to smile before he took a step near the stairs. "Hey mom, did dad leave yet? I wanted to tell him about our school project."

"Oh, y-yes. In fact, your father was just getting ready to leave for work." Button's Mom coughed before craning her neck to look up the staircase. "Isn't that right dear?" She called out and I heard a familiar voice that made my stress only increase. Walking down the stairs with a set of gear and a gruff looking smile, I saw Coal Miner reveal himself. The second our eyes made contact, the smile on his face immediately vanished to be replaced with a scowl.

"And what in the hay," Coal growled, taking a few steps forward to glare up at me. " are you doing back here?"

Oh hell no. I knew I had a bad feeling the second I put eyes on this place, but there's no way in hell that I'm going to let this stallion bad talk me. His house, be damned. I hefted the box of supplies to the side and narrowed my eyes back down to the stallion. "I'm here because I was partnered with Button for an art project, Coal. That's all."

"Oh really?" Coal sneered, trying to intimidate me by taking a step closer and letting out a snort. "The last times you were here, you made me the laughingstock of the town and destroyed my bathroom. How do I know you won't mess anything up while I'm gone?"

"Alright, first time was just a harmless prank." I pointed out with a scowl, raising my tail and poking him in the forehead. "And second time, I got slapped by a damn Ursa-"

Button's Mom let out a cough that got both of our attention. At first, when she looked at me, her expression was more of a stern like face. Probably because of my language. But then once she got that message across to me, she trotted up to the two of us with a forced smile. Said smile was more than enough to stop our bickering, which ended with Coal snorting to himself and shoving me to the side to walk through the door. "I'll be back before dinner." And with that, the door closed behind him and I was left with two other ponies that lived here.

Button was just blinking at me, as if he didn't understand what just happened.

Button's Mom on the other hand, just face-hoofed herself and sighed. "Button, you may go upstairs to set everything up for your project. Nicholas, may I speak with you for a second?"

"Uh, yeah. Just lemme do this real quick," I levitated the box with my magic and placed it at the top of the stairs where Button was waiting. Just as Button took the box himself, I watched him push it towards his room before I looked back down to Button's Mom.

"So, what do ya wanna talk about?"

"I want to talk about this endless conflict between you and my husband." Button's Mom said with a huff, sitting down on her rump to look up at me with pleading eyes. "I know all about it, about Coal's attitude toward you since the beginning. A-And I wish to apologize on his behalf-"

I held up a hand. "Lemme stop you there." Button's Mom just blinked in surprise. "I'm not asking you to forgive Coal's actions. His opinions of me is his own. Even if they are," I growled and gave the door a side-glance. "A little frustrating at times. But nonetheless, apologies won't help our constant arguing. Its him that needs to understand that having attitude with me is doing nothing, but drawing negativity all around it."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," Button's Mom sighed with a dejected frown. "but he refuses to understand that you've done nothing wrong. In fact, he still believes you to be responsible for the recent attack involving the Ursa and uh..."

"Dax?"

"Yes, Dax."

Of course that jackass of a father holds me accountable for something like that. Fine, maybe I can believe that crashing through their bathroom wall was partly my fault, but other than that, I had no part in such things! "Like I said, it's up to him if he wants to get over it or not. But I'm not the type to worry about it. If he wants to keep going, I'm not afraid to retaliate."

"I see..." Button's Mom whispered. "All I ask is that you try to not see him as a bad person." Pfft, too late for that.

"I'll see what I can do." I nodded nonetheless and made my way to the stairs. With my hand on the railing, I looked back at her with a calm smile. "But maybe you can still talk some sense into him before he does something stupid."

"Oh and Nicholas?" I stopped mid-way up the stairs to look back.

Button's Mom was looking at me with a teasing grin. "Try to keep Button away from his games until you two get done with whatever project you're working on."

"Will do, ma'am." I chuckled. Now, where the hell was Button's room?

* * *

**There it is my peeps! Like I said at the top, this was just a little bit of a 'welcome back to the story' type of chapter. Not too much going on, but still good enough to return to. I hope. Anyway, this will probably be a two part even involving Coal Miner and Nicholas. Seeing as how their little spat seems to get on certain pony's nerves. I plan to end that soon, seeing as how this will just burn itself off from the entertainment side. Anyway, I hope to update again soon! Questions!?**

**1.) Is Fluttershy starting to catch feelings!?**

**2.) Will Dax eventually die of a heart-attack!?**

**3.) Will Coal Miner continue to act like a bitch!?**

**REVIEW!**

**(PS-Remember, I can still take some ideas from people if they want. A little event involving an OC character of their own? I'm all ears people!)**


	29. Dumb and Dumber?

**Sup! Hope my wonderful readers are having a wonderful life! Too bad I can't say the same, but it'll get there! :) **

**Now, what happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas thought back to helping Dax with his flying lessons**

**2.) He went through another day of school and got a project for art class**

**3.) Nicholas and Button Mash are now partners  
**

**4.) Nicholas learns that Coal is Button's father (And his mom is the mare he caught showering XD)**

**All caught up? Good. Now...**

**READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FiM! **

**(PS - I'm going to add a few things to the story. Things like Omake Chapters or Q/A chaps involving my awesome readers asking the characters questions about things that have already happened! I will post the questions/reviews that involve a character of your choosing, but only characters that have been introduced already and have been involved in situations related to the question! And for the Omake chapters? I'll probably just dabble a little and make some short mini-stories. Hope you guys are looking forward to it! And if you have any ideas you want to see, just hit me up! Peace!)**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Dumb and Dumber?**

**(Nicholas' P.O.V...)**

"... aaaand done!" I said, carefully molding out the specific edges of the tower's tip.

I took a step back and saw Button Mash walk out from behind the tower, his hooves somewhat covered in glue. He had been holding the tower still for me just in case we measured stuff wrong and the project tipped over. But luckily, my skills with a ruler has saved the day.

"Ooh, it looks so life-like!" Button Mash said in awe, carefully looking over the Eiffel Tower's details. "I didn't think it'd come out looking so cool!"

"Button," I started. I took the moist towelettes that were hanging from my tail and tossed one at him, using the other to clean my hands. "When you have fingers instead of hooves, there's a whole lot more you can accomplish without needing magic. Especially things such as art!" I gestured to the 3 foot tall tower placed on the mini-table before us. As Button began wiping off his hooves "And of course, things like games or more... _personal_ activities."

"What do you mean by personal?"

"Nothing a kid should be worried about." I quickly retorted, momentarily forgetting who exactly I was conversing with. "You're too young to understand."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" Button whined, rolling his eyes. "And we're nearly the same age anyway."

"How old are you?"

"12."

"... Button, we're like 3 years apart."

"Doesn't mean anything!"

Before I could counter with facts, both of us were interrupted by the knocking on Button's door. We saw his mother walk in with a sheepish smile and a brown paper bag in her teeth.

"Oh, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said, eyeing our project and the slight mess surrounding it.

"Nah, we just got finished building it. In fact, we're just about to start painting it when it dries." I said.

"Well if you boys are free for the moment, can I ask you a favor Nicholas?"

"Like what?"

"Coal seemed to have forgotten his lunch before he left," Button's mom began, holding up the bag in her teeth to emphasize. "So I was wondering if you can take a quick trip into town and give this to him?"

Ugh, of course. I'd love nothing more than to decline and waste my time watching our project dry off, just so the bastard could starve. But being the kind guy I was, I decided to be nice and take her up on her request. "Alright," I said with a sigh, finished cleaning off my hands and walked over to the mother. "Sure. Where is he exactly?"

* * *

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

"Oh. So that's what she meant by 'You'll know it when you see it.'" I mumbled to myself, staring down at the 10 foot-wide hole before me.

It seems Mayor Mare had given Coal the task of going underground and finish fixing the damages done in by Dax. Hell, even the Ursa's giant ass might have caused some problems beneath the streets.

Anyway, a job is a job. And I sure as hell want to get it over with.

After jumping into the hole, the first thing I noticed was the familiar carved in tunnels I flew through in a rush to track down my brother.

Had to admit, even during an uncontrollable magic induced rage, Dax had a lot of skill. I mean, these were perfectly made tunnels and I could guess they were perfectly circular. Something difficult to do when burrowing through the earth a the speeds of a car...

Still, back to the task at hand.

There were also lights posted here and there to maintain a balanced level of lighting the further I walked, something that wasn't there before.

As I walked deeper underground, eventually I noticed the metal pipes lining the walls that dug into the dirt above. I arched a brow as I followed the pipes down the tunnel. They looked freshly made, not a single scratch from what I could see. But I didn't hear anything running through them, no water or gas. They're just empty.

'Guess Ponyville decided to make use of Dax's tunnels after all.' I thought with a snort.

Silently, I continued my way down the corridors until I caught onto the side of metal hitting... something solid. After 10 or so minutes of walking, I eventually made a turn around a corner and saw who I was looking for, Coal, who was currently using a large pickaxe to pick away at a dirt wall. I took notice of the tools littering the ground around him and how the pipes were unfinished. "You making a new sewer system or what?"

My sudden voice caught him off guard and he nearly stumbled with the pickaxe in his mouth. He whirled around with a visible face of agitation, his eyes narrowing towards me. "What in Celestia's name are you doing here?"

"Well _excuse me_ for doing your wife a favor." I replied sarcastically, walking closer and rolling my eyes. I lifted the paper bag into the air. "Button's mom asked me to stop by and give you your lunch, something you forgot before you stormed off."

"Tch," Coal Miner sucked his teeth, turning around to resume his work. "Just leave it somewhere on the ground, I'll eat later."

"Will do, Mr. Hard-Ass." I muttered as I placed his lunch on a nearby rock. "And you didn't answer my question. This a new sewer system you're working on?"

Coal said nothing as he continued digging his way through the rocks. I crossed my arms and gave him a bland stare. "Keep ignoring me and you'll find yourself without any fur tomorrow morning." My threat seemed to catch his attention if the way his back stiffened was any indication.

"Grr, fine. If that'll get you to leave me in peace." I heard Coal growl under his breath. "Mayor Mare gave me an assignment to turn your _brother's_ tunnels into Ponyville's new way of getting water from a river near the Everfree. That way, we won't have to make constant trips back and forth. Happy?"

"A little bit."

"Good. Now get out of here and let me work!"

"Not so fast Rocky," I said, earning another growl. "Looks like you're on your own down here. Where's your crew?"

"I don't have to tell you-"

"Snip, snip bitch." I made my fingers look like a pair of scissors.

"... they're all busy repairing damages your tatzlwurm and that Ursa caused."

"Need any help?"

"Why in Tartarus would I need your help?" Coal snapped, taking a moment from the wall and turning to look me in the eye. "I'm not sure if you realize this, but I _despise_ you. I'd rather be trapped down here than spend another 5 minute with you." I didn't make much of a reaction to his claim. All I did was make a plain face and cupped by chin with a hand, nodding little by little.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed." I simply said. Coal let out an irritated snort from his nostrils. "Shouldn't jinx yourself like that. It's pretty dangerous down here. And I'm not sure if _you_ know this, but I'm not the type of guy to just leave someone hangin' with all the work. Even if that guy is a douchebag like you." That and Fluttershy would be pretty upset if she found out I left Coal alone to build Ponyville's plumbing system by himself... "So here's the deal!" I clapped with a grin. "How about we get to work on finishing this up. We're near the river right?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? I told you to get outta here!" Coal barked.

"And I'm telling you I'm not taking 'no' as an answer." I shot back calmly. I bent down to pick up a shovel. "Plus I'm bored."

"Leave me alone!"

"Sorry, no can do~"

"Don't you and Button have a project to work on!?"

"Yeah, all that's left is painting. I'm pretty sure Button can handle that himself. Maybe."

"Ugh!" I may have been a little too forward with my obnoxious, laidback attitude. Just a _teeny_ bit. I saw Coal stomp his way over to me. His teeth were gritting down on the handle of his pickaxe. "When I tell you to leave," Coal snarled. His voice low and threatening. "I mean it. Get out. _Now!_"

... I couldn't help it.

I leaned forward with a teasing grin. "Or what, Scruffy?" I challenged.

With a roar, I saw Coal reel his head back and send his pickaxe flying towards me. My eyes widened as I ducked to the side in time, just as the pickaxe embedded itself into the wall behind me.

_***Crack...! Crack...!***_

'Sweet Jesus on a stick...'

We both stopped in our tracks when we saw the tip of the pickaxe create a spider-web of cracks; cracks that seemed to spread more and more along the wall until a single large crack rose to the ceiling. That's when the cracks went to the extreme. One by one, pebbles began to fall until they grew into baseball sized rocks. And finally, large ass boulders that broke apart from the roof above us.

My nerves kicked into gear and I tackled Coal to the side just as the rocks fell down.

* * *

**There we go! A little boring chapter for my wonderful readers! Sorry it took so long, but I actually needed time to myself to enjoy life and work on other stories I had in mind. Hope you guys aren't too upset that I'm trying to multitask my life away. Betcha Coal is gonna have a field day in the next chapter, huh? Anyway, there it is and I'll see you guys next time! Questions? **

**1.) Will we ever learn Button's Mother's name!?**

**2.) Will Nick ever learn to not be a sarcastic dick!?**

**3.) Will Coal find rocks where the sun don't shine!? **

**Find out next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(**_PS - I'm not sure if anyone plans on doing it, but wouldn't anyone mind creating some fanart of Unexpected Turn of Events? I'd appreciate the love if anyone does make or find any artwork!_**)**


	30. The More You Know

**Hello everybody! King of Swag has returned with another chapter of your beloved favorite UToE! Hope you guys didn't get _too_ impatient! Anyway, what happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas and Button have begun their art project!**

**2.) Button's Mom tasked Nicholas with giving Coal his lunch!**

**3.) Underground, Nicholas annoys the shit out of Coal!**

**4.) Coal flipped out like a cunt and threw his pickaxe, causing the cave in!**

**What'll happen now?**

**Don't know? Find out! **

**NOW READ!**

(_Anybody mind creating some fanart of Unexpected Turn of Events? I'd greatly appreciate it if you do XD I'll post the link up on my page if there's any artwork!_)

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The More You Know...  
**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Neither of them moved a single muscle until the rocks had finished collapsing around them.

But as soon as the noise and shaking ceased, Coal cracked open an eye to see Nicholas hunched over him with red magic barrier surrounding them. If it weren't the glow of the magic dome, they lights that were left undamaged gave plenty of vision for the two. There were rocks littering around them, but it seemed none of them had landed directly on top of them. Nonetheless, the stallion continued to quiver at the terrifying realization that they had nearly been buried alive.

Maybe they still were...

"So uh," Nicholas suddenly spoke. He grinned. "Betcha wished you never chucked an axe at me now, huh?"

...

...

...

Coal's mind finally caught up to the present and he finally realized who he was currently stuck with.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" With a fierce scowl, Coal used his legs to kick Nicholas directly in the gut and sending him flying into a couple of rocks behind him.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark..." Nicholas groaned in pain, rolling over under he was back on his hands and knees. He willed himself not to puke up whatever was left in his stomach from school lunch, but the throbbing pain in his intestines made that attempt very difficult. He picked his head up and looked at Coal with a pained frown. "Mind giving me an excuse not to set your pissy ass on fire? I'd really love to know if this is how you thank the person who rescues you."

"Rescue? Rescue!?" Coal had shouted after getting up and brushing the dust off his fur coat. He jutted a hoof at Nicholas with blazing eyes. "This is all _your_ fault, jackass!"

"... go on."

"If you had left when I told you to, we wouldn't be stuck 15 feet underground!" The stallion declared angrily.

"Correction: we wouldn't be stuck if you didn't flip out like a bitch and throw a pickaxe at me." Nicholas retorted smoothly, standing back up on his own two feet. He held up a lecturing finger. "Let this be a lesson to you for future situations. A cool head doesn't get you sent into an early grave."

"RAAAH!" Coal finally blew his top and charged the teen. He had planned to ram his head into Nicholas' stomach, the only place he had injured earlier, but he didn't plan to get countered in the way he was. Almost as soon as Coal was in perfect reach, Nicholas had lashed out with a strong knee to the chin and a clean right-hook to the cheek, sending Coal sprawled out onto the floor.

The stallion coughed out the dirt that got into his mouth and the blood that came from one of his teeth getting knocked out.

As Coal tried to pick himself back up, he heard the sound of bones cracking and looked up to see a smiling Nicholas.

But his smile didn't hide the spiteful glee that pooled up in the teen's eyes.

"That's payback for threatening me in that alleyway." Nicholas' voice came out as smooth, even, as if he wasn't bothered in the slightest. Step by step, Nicholas drew closer with his toothy smile ever-present on his face. "Go ahead. Get up. Make my day. I'd love to knock you around a bit more."

"S-Stay away from m-me...!" Coal gurgled, his jaw feeling a bit numb from the impact.

For a moment, nothing else was said as Nicholas stood over the stallion. His eyes gazed down into Coal's for several quiet seconds. Then the teen's smile morphed into an annoyed scowl before he knelt down and held out a helping hand.

"As much as I'd love to kick your face in, we're still stuck." Nicholas reminded flatly. "And I really don't want to get out with the knowledge that I left you behind. Or carrying your unconscious body through a maze of tunnels."

"..." Coal stared at Nicholas' hand before reaching out with a roof.

He slapped the hand away and stood up on his own.

"I still don't need your help." The stallion spat as he stood on wobbly legs. His head was still spinning from the punch.

Nicholas' rolled his eyes and stood straight. "Good to see your ego is still intact." The teen looked around at the rubble surrounding them. Nicholas crossed his arms as Coal began to walk towards a pile of large boulders and started to climb over them. "Mind telling me where you're going?"

"We're getting out."

"Details, man. I need details."

"Tch, in case you haven't noticed. The boulders had already blocked the way you came from, which was a direct way to Ponyville." Coal responded as he hopped off the boulder and scowled at the lack of light before him. It seemed the cave-in had left most of the lighting system broken. Before Coal could voice his irritation, a red glow appeared behind him and he looked to see Nicholas with a ball of fire floating in his hand. The teen smirked. Coal scoffed as they made their way into the dark tunnels. "The way we're going should lead us somewhere at the entrance of the Everfree. From there, we'll make out way back to Ponyville."

"Ooh, an escape route in case shit like this happens? Smart thinking, Rocky."

"Stop calling me that!" Coal snapped. "I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up until we make it out of here!"

"Too bad. I'm the type of person who enjoys a 'friendly' conversation in times of travel." Nicholas said with a grin.

"And I'm the type of pony who enjoys living a life without a freak like _you_ to mess things up!" Coal shot back with intensity, picking up the pace so that he was ahead of the two. It only took a moment before he noticed that the light Nicholas supported them with had began to dim. Turning his head, he saw Nicholas standing in the same spot with the flame in hand, but he didn't have the smile on his face.

It was blank, unreadable.

"Well? Are you going to hurry up?" Coal sneered.

Nicholas said nothing as he made his way forward. As soon as Coal realized that Nicholas was walking towards him, his eyes made sure to watch for any sign of assault. But his body remained locked in place at the thought of being attacked again. And once the teen had caught up to him, all he did was stand over Coal and look down at him with bland eyes. "That's what people used to say back at home." He said in a quiet voice.

Nicholas soon began to walk past the stallion and make his way down the hallway, taking the light with him. "... I never asked to be turned into a monster, ya know."

That's all that came from the human.

Coal just stood still, completely puzzled at Nicholas' lack of smug attitude.

He remained rooted in place until he realized the light was fading and leaving him in the dark.

Without a word, the stallion jogged until he caught back up with the now quiet teen.

* * *

_**Later...**_

So far, the travel out of the underground was an... uncomfortable one to say the least.

It's been nearly fifteen minutes since the cave in, fifteen minutes since Coal Miner's outburst shut down Nicholas' humorous tendencies.

Sure, the beginning of the walk back to the surface was relaxing for Coal. But as the time went by, he began to take quick looks towards the his teenage companion. Each look had been left with next to no change in Nicholas' facial features. Each time, Coal had found the teen to look straight ahead with a tight-lipped mouth. His eyes had a far-off look in them and his mouth remained closed, much to Coal's chagrin.

He had asked Nicholas to be quiet, but he hadn't expect the atmosphere to be so... cold and unnerving.

As much as the stallion hated to admit it, the teen had grew on him in terms of always talking and making the littlest, annoying things into a topic that should be known.

Now that everything's been quiet, it was hard to accept that the silent teen next to him was the same mutated human he'd always argue with.

Numerous times, Coal had attempted to speak, but his pride had caused him to keep to himself. A part of him wanted to enjoy the mental turmoil he left on Nicholas, but another part, a bigger one, had urged him to speak out. And he did. However even after waiting a few minutes to themselves, once Coal had spoken out to make sure Nicholas was doing alright, the teen hadn't made a single sound or even a gesture to respond back.

It was then Coal decided to leave things be.

As they continued to walk, Coal had paid no attention to a large crack on the ground before him. As soon as his hoof pressed down on the floor, the crack split across the ground and rose up the walls again. Just like last time, tiny pebbles had begun to fall and a large piece of the ceiling had started to fall.

The stallion's pupils went to pinpricks as the boulder came down.

He felt an arm wrap around his torso and his weight was suddenly shifted forward.

A loud boom was heard behind them and Coal couldn't stop himself from looking back at what could've killed him for the second time.

"You don't deserve to die."

Coal flinched once he heard Nicholas' voice. "W-What?" The stallion questioned.

Nicholas' arm unraveled itself from Coal's torso as the teen stood up again. "You have a family. You can't die here." Nicholas hadn't even given the fallen boulder a second look before he continued forward, making sure to raise his flame's brightness.

The stallion stumbled as he tried to pick himself back up. "H-Hey! Hey, Nicholas!"

Immediately, Coal felt the name roll off his tongue in a strange way. It was the first time he'd call him by his actually name. And Nicholas knew it too. The teen had stopped mid-step and turned around with an arched brow. Whatever was picking away at his conscience had won in an ever-growing form of guilt. He had finally swallowed his pride. As soon as Coal caught up to the teen, he wasted no time. "Look, I'm sorry alright?"

"For what?" Nicholas retorted in monotone. "You're not wrong, Coal. I do mess things up wherever I go."

"Huh?" The stallion huffed. Nicholas started walking again. "What are you talking about? How am I right?"

"Back home... I didn't have many friends." Nicholas started. "I was always told by people that I couldn't do anything right." Coal went to speak, but Nicholas didn't stop talking. The stallion's only choice was to listen in silence as Nicholas continued. "Back home, I would try to help someone. Only for me to act like a klutz and ruin everything. The only people who actually believed I could become a better person were by brothers, my dad and my closest friends. But that was before I was brought here, to Equestria. And there's still no difference. But I'm trying."

"... Why are you telling me this?" Coal questioned.

"Because I've got nothing to lose, Coal." Nicholas revealed without a hint of hesitation. "When you think about it, I'm trapped in another world. I don't have my family or my friends with me. But you do. I only saved you because you have a family to go back to. You have a life here that I don't."

"What about the girls I've seen you with?" Coal inquired.

"Sure, I have Fluttershy and the others. Maybe even Spike. But lately, I've been nothing more than a burden. They'll probably miss me if I ever disappeared, but I wouldn't blame them if they got over it sooner than expected. After all, I've caused more harm with my magic than I did without it. Hell, I even attacked Princess Celestia in a rage." The teen let out a humorless chuckle as a tear built up in his left eye. "But I'm just rambling. It's just me thinking like every other moody teen, am I right?"

Nicholas wiped the tear before it could even fall.

"What I'm trying to say is," Coal saw Nicholas' mouth curl into the tiniest of smiles. But the human still didn't look back at the stallion. "I shouldn't let my mistakes be the reason you lose everything too."

Coal, left speechless, could only follow Nicholas down the tunnels in silence.

Eventually the duo reached the end point.

A boulder, bigger than the others they've encountered, had fallen down and placed itself in the exit.

Nicholas' motioned Coal to back up, which the stallion complied. As soon as they were in safe distance, Nicholas' left hand started to glow red before the magic shot out in the form of a drill. It spun rapidly as the tip pierced the boulder, digging straight through until it broke into pieces.

Sunlight had shined through the gaps of the rocks and Nicholas began to toss the pieces away. Coal had helped as well. It didn't take long before the two cleared the way and revealed an entire opening to the surface.

Now breathing in fresh air, the two looked around at their new surroundings and found themselves on the border between Ponyville and the Everfree. And with a single glance, said town was in full view from where they stood.

Nicholas sighed as he stepped forward. "Guess we're finally out, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

...

...

...

"Hey Nick?" Coal called out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For everything I call you out on."

"It's alright, Coal."

"N-No, it's not alright. I tried to turn everyone against you-"

"Let's just leave it all in the past, shall we?" Nicholas turned to him with a smile. "It's better that way. And hey, maybe if you'd like, we could stop with the constant arguing too."

"I... I'd like that."

"Oh and Coal?"

"Hm?"

"What happens underground, stays underground." Nicholas proposed. He stopped and in doing so, caused Coal to pause as well. The teen held out his hand. "Let's just make a fresh start from this point on. Friends?" The stallion eyed the hand for a few seconds before placing his hoof in Nicholas' grip, a matching smile on his face as well.

"Friends."

"Good. Now lets go to a restaurant or something'. I'm fucking hungry."

* * *

**And there's the chapter! A little quick to the end, maybe, but still enjoyable nonetheless! You guys might have looked at this and thought 'Why in the fuck are they friends now? Coal's an ass-wipe!'. Well to answer your question, I'd rather have this conflict cleared up before some shit happened in the future. Doesn't mean there won't be funny interactions in the future. There'll always be more people like Coal! You'll just have to wait and see! **

**A****ny questions!?**

**1.) What exactly was Nicholas' past life!?**

**2.) Will these thoughts turn into something more!?**

**3.) How will Nicholas' future turn out!?**

**Keep reading and find out soon!**

**PLLEASE REVIEW!**

(_Anybody mind creating some fanart of Unexpected Turn of Events? I'd greatly appreciate it if you do XD I'll post the link up on my page if there's any artwork!_)


	31. It's Not Funny

**What's up everybody!? Fun life? Terrible jobs? Sexy fun times in the sheets? Who the fuck cares!? I know I do ;) Anyway, as you'll soon find out, we have entered another time-skip into another episode. Does Poison Joke ring any bells? Hehe, I'll let you guys read and enjoy. So why don't we move on and get down to business!? **

**What happened last time!?**

**1.) Coal leads the duo through an escape route!**

**2.) Nicholas remembers a negative feature of his life on Earth!**

**3.) After exchanging feels, the two finally agree on a permanent truce!**

**All caught up!? Good! **

**Now READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: It's Not Funny**

"Hm... come on Shy..." The sheets began to move as the figure shuffled underneath. A long scaly tail slithered out of the bottom of the makeshift bed, soon joined by a pair of dark skinned feet. "Just... one more pancake..." The voice murmured wearily before a snort was made and a head popped out of the blankets.

Brown colored eyes blinked once. Twice. Eventually after the fifth blink, Nicholas let out a tired yawn as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Damn, that dream again?" He muttered. Standing up and stretching out his spine, wings, and arms, he finished his wake-up call by rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I swear, Shy's cinnamon pancakes are like drugs. I'll get addicted if I keep eating them every day."

Kicking the sheets off his feet, he shuffled his way across the room and opened the door.

Taking a small left, he continued down the small hallway until he found his destination: the bathroom.

Flicking on the lights and closing the door behind him, the teen stepped up to the mirror.

Something felt off. But he could quite pinpoint what was bothering him. And so, he looked at himself in the mirror and his eyes met with his reflection. Without a word, he shrugged and moved to the toilet. Untying the knot that held up his sweatpants, he let his pants drop to the floor and awaited his 'business' to start.

Only to freeze in place when his tired mind finally caught up to reality.

The mirror...

There _WAS_ something off!

Before he could even make his way back to the mirror, he felt a warmth trickling down his thighs and caused him to look down.

His eyes went wide in disbelief. He noticed a few things.

One, there was long black hair passing over his shoulders.

Two, he was suddenly aware of the difficulty to see his nether regions.

And three? His shrill sounding scream echoed throughout the cottage, awakening any and most likely all residents that were still enjoying their slumber.

"WHERE'S MY DICK!?"

* * *

**_10 Minutes Later... (Twilight's Library)_**

"Girls, girls!" Twilight feebly tried to speak out over the overlapping voices of her friends. "We just need to calm down and try to assess our current... _predicament_ before it overwhelms us!"

"You're asking me to be calm? With something like this!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed angrily. Twilight looked up to see her cyan friend attempting to fly towards her. Keyword being attempt. "I'm not sure if you noticed egghead, but my wings aren't supposed to look like this-OOF!" Instead of stopping and landing like a normal pegasus, Rainbow Dash let out a pained yelp when she flew straight over the unicorn's head and crashed into one of Twilight's bookshelves.

As she and several books collapsed to the floor, Twilight grimaced when she got a good look at Rainbow's wings.

They were reversed. As in, whenever Rainbow tried to flap her wings down, they went up instead. Effectively ruining her ability to fly normally.

She was right about one thing. They definitely weren't supposed to be that way.

"And what about us darling!?" Rarity called out. Her situation was... a bit unorthodox to say the least. It seems her hair had grown to unnatural lengths just about everywhere on her body. Her mane had grown out to the point where it was a bit difficult to see her face and in turn, difficult for her to see anything else as well. As for her coat, it looks like she had exploded in hair to the point where she looks like a walking, talking hairball.

"I uh..." Twilight failed to come up with the right words.

"Hn wup aboot meh!? (And what about me!?" Came the muffled attempt of words. It was Pinkie Pie, who had the most trouble trying to communicate her concerns. All due to the unsettling abomination of a tongue that threatened to split her mouth apart. And as she tried to speak, the flailing organ only got in the way of the needed syllables and continued to fling spit around the room.

"Don't you have any spell books to help them?"

The purple unicorn turned her head to see a tiny filly, Applebloom, holding out one of her hoofs to a small table. Walking along her arm was a miniature version of her older sister Applejack, who was looking just as distressed as the other girls.

Before Twilight could answer her friend, Spike was the first to speak out. "Sorry, already tried. Looked through all the books we could." The purple and green dragon grimaced as he shook his head. "Found zippo."

"I'm telling ya, it's that darn Zecora's fault!" Was heard from the tiny Applejack, but surprisingly it was loud enough for everyone to hear. And upon hearing the familiar taboo of a name, everyone stopped ranting and turned to look at the orange mare. Who stomped her hooves angrily on the table. "She's the one who cursed us, Twi! If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"H-Hey, sis c'mon. Ya don't know that for sure." Applebloom retorted.

"What're ya goin' on about now, Bloom? Of course it's her fault! Look at me!"

"Well she did tell us not to rush into that patch of blue flowers..."

"Yeah, and what did she say after that?" Applejack saw her little, yet bigger sister looked down at the floor. "Go on, tell me."

"Beware, beware, you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke." The filly answered in a mumble.

Before Applejack could say anything else, a knock at the door was heard. Catching everyone's attention, all eyes had turned towards the now open front door. And standing in the door were Fluttershy and... a dark-skinned female with long, shoulder-length hair. "Nick?" Spike sputtered as he and the rest of the girls stepped forward. "Nick, please don't tell me-"

"Yes Spike, it's exactly what you think." The boy-turned-female answered in a not-so manly voice. Her mouth was etched into a very irritated scowl, both arms crossed under her enlarged chest. "I got turned into a girl because of those stupid flowers." Even speaking about it left a bad taste in her mouth, something that was clear to everyone else in the room.

And due to her having a thinner figure, most of Nicholas' clothes had become baggy. As shown with her large white T-Shirt and tied sweatpants, the only type of pants that could fit her since she had no belt to use.

Nick's eyes twitched and narrowed when she caught onto the slight giggle that escaped Spike's mouth. "Something funny?"

"N-No." Spike coughed, but continued smiling nonetheless.

"Wait," Rainbow Dash spoke, walking past Twilight and looking at Fluttershy with a curious eye. "Fluttershy ran into the flowers like we did. Did something happen to her too?"

The yellow pegasus blushed and lowered her head, trying to hide her face behind her mane. A deep and manly "Yup" was heard. Which was enough to make Spike beak out in a fit of giggles and laughter. The small dragon fell on his back with tears at the edges of his eyes. "Oh this is too rich! I feel like nicknames are in order!" The purple/green dragon sat up and pointed a claw at everyone in the room, who was looking at him with annoyed glares. "Let's see, we got Rainbow Crash,"

Said pegasus snorted and gave Spike a warning step forward.

"Hairity," The overly grown unicorn gasped.

"Spitty Pie," Pinkie Pie's tongue flapped around to say something back, but just like Spike said, spit flew all over the floor. Earning a blush from the pink mare.

"Apple Teeny," Applejack stopped her hooves angrily against the table again.

"Flutterguy," Spike continued. Said mare tried to hard farther behind her mane, not even bothering to say a word. "Can't really think of a name for Twilight..." Spike hummed, his mind going through numerous names, but none seeming to fit. "Eh, who cares. I'll think of one later. Now, about Nikki-yipe!" Just when the female's name was ushered from the dragon, said drake found himself yanked up by the tail. He turned around and was face-to-upside-down-face with 'Nikki', who's eyes glowed angrily.

"One more word out of you and you'll join Dax for next morning's flight lessons." She threatened, effectively making the baby dragon clamp his mouth shut. "Now," Nikki dropped Spike back onto the floor and turned to Twilight with crossed arms. "Twilight, please tell me you have a cure." Nikki only received a shake shake. The gender-bent human sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay, that idea's shot. Anyone else got an idea on how to return to normal?"

Honestly, she really did find their current situation a bit too much to handle. She had no legitimate reason as to why she followed the girls into the patch of Poison Joke. She blamed it on the fact that she hadn't seen the episode in a _while,_ which ended up clogging up her memory to the point where she forgot what _not_ to do. Still, she should've trusted her gut and walked away.

"Zecora must know a cure!" Applebloom was the first to call out.

Applejack was quick to rebuke her younger sibling. "For the last time, we're not going to her for help!"

Soon enough, the two sisters glared at each other while the rest of the room conversed about what to do. Albeit being quite smaller, Applejack's stern glare was enough to put off Applebloom's defiance. "Fine, have it your way." The filly huffed in irritation before walking away with "If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom." as she walked up the stairs.

"Sorry about that girls." Applejack apologized.

"Don't be sorry, AJ." Nikki dismissed with a hand. "Although, I do believe Applebloom has a point. Seeing as how we have no idea how to return to normal, she seems to be the only one who understands the effects of Poison Joke." She'd be damned if she had to stay a female any longer than needed. In fact, Nikki didn't even back down when Applejack glared daggers at her. "I'm right and you know it. If Twilight doesn't have a cure, then the zebra who _has_ experience dealing with it, should."

The tiny orange mare looked like she wanted to retort, but when she realized Nikki had a strong point, all she could do was sit on her haunches with a clear frown.

"She-_he's_ right." Twilight slightly flinched at the sharp glare sent her way before she raised a hoof towards her assistant. "But just to make sure... Spike, please double check the books upstairs to see if there's anything we missed."

"Ugh, on it." The only male groaned before trudging up the stairs to Twilight's book collection of exotic plant-life.

"In the meantime," Rainbow Dash waltzed over to the female human and leaned in with a teasing grin. "Why don't we you tell us how it feels to be a chick?"

"Agony."

"Oh come now, it can't be that - pfft- bad, darling." Rarity choked and spat out a few strands of hair that got into her mouth.

"Give it a few weeks."

"Wuth thath thuppothe tuh men? (What's that supposed to mean?)" Nikki squinted her eyes in puzzlement as Pinkie tried to speak, only to continuously fail. Only when the pink pony rolled her eyes and arch her brow did Nikki know that she was asking a question.

"I'm not surprised, seeing as horses don't get periods..." Nikki shook her head, letting out a sigh that meant an awkward conversation was approaching. The human woman pulled a nearby stool and sat down. Nikki shuddered when she felt her 'assets' swing forward, her nipples brushing against the fabric of her shirt and sending shivers up her spine. '_Goddamn, these things are sensitive!_' She thought before slapping her knees. "Gather 'round children-"

"We're all older than you." Fluttershy's deep voice chimed in.

Nikki continued with rolling eyes. "'Cuz you're gonna be learned the true meaning of 'Bloody Mary'."

* * *

**... Well, guess for the moment, Nicholas is now Nikki. XD**

**So other then a man's 'morning chicken' turning into a 'nighttime clam', how was the chapter? Simple, I know, but these chaps are gonna be shorter so I can update quicker without people whining like cunts. And to make a shout out, I'm not sexist in anyway (Just in case some people think about complaining and leaving). Still, what'll happen in the next chapter? Probably nothing too exciting though. But eh. Questions?**

**1.) How will Nick handle being a Nikki!?**

**2.) Will Spike get punted for all those nicknames!?**

**3.) Which is worse, Menstruation or Heat!?**

**Find out next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Interesting

**HAPPY LATE ASS HALLOWEEN! XD Sorry, I planned to update earlier but I got backed up. Anyway, I do so hope my wonderful readers are having a wonderful life! **

**Too bad I can't say the same, but it'll get there! :)**

**Now, what happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas is now NIKKI!**

**2.) The girls blame Zecora for their misfortune!**

**3.) Applebloom went to the little filly's room!  
**

**4.) Nikki's health class just got started up!**

**All caught up? Good. Now...**

**READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FiM! **

**(PS - I'm going to add a few things to the story. Things like Omake Chapters or Q/A chaps involving my awesome readers asking the characters questions about things that have already happened! I will post the questions/reviews that involve a character of your choosing, but only characters that have been introduced already and have been involved in situations related to the question! And for the Omake chapters? I'll probably just dabble a little and make some short mini-stories. Hope you guys are looking forward to it! And if you have any ideas you want to see, just hit me up! Peace!)**

**Also, if you find any mistakes, please don't be afraid to tell me, thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 32:**** Interesting...**

"That's absolutely disgusting!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I think I'm going to hurl..." Applejack looked a bit green before she ran behind a cup on the table and started retching.

"HRRM!? (WHAT!?)" Pinkie tried.

"Interesting..." Twilight grimaced as she written everything down on a notepad. Surprisingly well for a feather in a hoof. "Gross, but interesting nonetheless."

"Oh my Celestia..." Fluttershy whispered, eyes wide in horror.

The only ones who remained unaffected by the grossness of menstruation were Nikki, who was arching her brow and looking at Rainbow Dash, who was looking quite impressed. The cyan pegasus started laughing. "Am I the only one who thinks that's cool? I mean come on, human girls practically bleed between their legs and don't even die! That _has_ to mean something!"

"To answer your question, yes you are the only one." Nikki deadpanned. Her mouth was in a straight line, eyes narrowed. "Seeing as how none of you aren't at risk of ovulating all over the floor, I'm the only one who's living in fear of random cramps that could possibly cripple me." That might've been a little overrated, but she wasn't still keen on the idea of going through an actual period. Some things should stay experienced by one gender.

"Are you sure you might experience such a thing?" Twilight asked with puzzled eyes.

"Let me make this clear, Twilight." Nikki's hands lifted and both cupped her chest. "I have boobs now. Big, possibly D-Sized sacs of fat hanging from my chest." Then she spread her legs and shamelessly patted her special spot. "You see anything there? Exactly. Nothing. Meaning my ding-a-ling is missing. Meaning I'm a full. Blown. Woman."

"Tho esh? (So yes?)" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, Pinkie. Yes."

The sounds of rapidly moving feet were heard from the staircase, catching everyone's attention without fail. Soon enough, Spike hopped down from the bottom stair, after almost falling halfway down, and stopped with a finger raised. He was panting. "Got some... good news... and some... bad news..." Spike tried to say while catching his breath.

"Bad news first." Nikki ordered.

"Bad news... I still couldn't find a cure."

Nikki nodded, clapped her hands and stood up. "Then its settled. Anyone know where Zecora's house is?"

"Spike, the good news?" Twilight asked.

"Good news is... Applebloom's gone, so she didn't hear... a single word of Nikki's health lesson on crotch bleeding." Once he evened out his breathing, the dragon stood up straight with a small smile. Soon that smile fell into a frown. "Oh wait, that's bad news too." He looked up, only to flinch when everyone's eyes, especially Applejack's, were glaring intently at him. Nikki's eyes were hard from the female version of his name being uttered, everyone else's because "What do you mean Applebloom's gone!?"

Nikki clapped her hands loud enough to stop everyone from shouting at the same time. "Okay, just so we don't waste anymore time, I'm pretty sure Applebloom snuck out to find Zecora. Which is A.) A good idea because she got a head start and B.) I don't want to have to piss sitting down again, so let's hurry the hell up and catch up to her. Sound like a plan?" The female clapped her hands together again at the quiet mares and drake before forcing a smile. "Good. Now, MOVE!" The shout caused everyone to jump and scramble out the door.

Everyone except Spike, who stayed to reorganized the books and Applejack, who couldn't jump off the table without breaking all of her legs.

Nkki jogged back through the door with a chuckle. "Oops, sorry about that." She apologized and quickly scooped up the tiny mare before racing back out the library.

Spike just watched in silence. With a sigh, he shook his head and moved to a stack of books to clean. "Girls, I swear."

He flinched when he heard Nikki's voice shout back. "You just earned a week of flight lessons, dude!"

* * *

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

"So..." Rainbow Dash said. She had Applejack placed on her back as she trotted along with the group. "Anybody know where Zecora's house is?"

Nikki snorted through her nose and crossed her arms. "Since nobody answered me at the library, I'm pretty sure that'll be a no."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at the attitude in Nikki's voice. "No need to get all huffy with me. Just trying to start a conversation."

"RD, I'm not sure if ya noticed, but we're in the Everfree." The rainbow mane pegasus arched her neck when she felt tapping against he back. Applejack spoke up with a scowl. "It's best we try to make a little noise as possible so we don't get attacked. The sooner we get to Applebloom, the better. Ya understand?"

"Wow, so much for keeping the mood positive. With Pinkie verbally crippled and all." Rainbow muttered, but she caught the slight glare from said mare out of the corner of her eye. "What? It's true!" The pink earth pony stepped closer and her tongue waggled rapidly as she tried to speak, only to make Rainbow Dash cringe from all the spit that landed on her face. "Ah, jeez Pinkie Pie." The pegasus blinked for a moment before a sly smirk appeared on her face. "_Say_ it, don't _spray_ it." This only received more spit and a couple of irritated kicks from the cowgirl on her back.

While the girls continued to bicker amongst themselves, Twilight had been busy trying to guide Rarity through the forest without bumping into trees or tripping over rocks. At the same time, Nikki didn't even shed a smile once at the scene before her.

And her yellow and pink roommate had already caught on to Nikki's gloomy mood.

Lightly poking the human in the side, Nikki looked down to see the concerned face of Fluttershy looking back up at her. "Hey," The deep voice spoke. "You alright?"

For a moment, Nikki was going to respond with a snarky comment like 'Peachy', but there was no way she could ever speak to Fluttershy like that. Letting out a long sigh, the mutated female slowed down and Fluttershy did the same. With her voice quiet, Nikki didn't want the rest to hear their conversation. "No. I'm not. This," Her hands gestured to every inch of her changed body. "This isn't supposed to happen. I could handle growing a tail and wings, but this is just wrong. Like I don't even _feel_ like I'm the same person."

"Nicholas..."

"I know, I'm overreacting..."

"No, it's not that." Fluttershy said with a reassuring smile, nudging Nikki's side with a wing. "You just need to think positive. It shouldn't be too long before we get cured." The yellow pegasus' smile faltered when she heard a weak chuckle come from her roommate, followed by a soft "Yeah, I guess." Looking closely, Fluttershy could see the emotions pooling up in Nikki's eyes. "... It's not just the gender, is it?"

"I'm sorry, Shy. Really, I am." The female human, who had tried to trick Flutterhsy with a fake smile, let her facade drop and revealed the depressed frown. "You, the girls and Spike have always been there for me and even then, I always find myself thinking about how much of an outcast I am. If not being the only human in Equestria, I was turned into something I shouldn't be. Only to now change again into something completely opposite of what I had left to make me... me."

Another weak chuckle as a finger brushed a single tear away. "Pretty pathetic, huh? No matter what, I always end up at square one."

"Holding it in..."

"What?"

"You're holding it all in. That's why you're beating yourself up." Fluttershy clarified with a sigh. "I didn't want to say this, but I do notice things about you Nick."

"Like what?"

"Like crying in your sleep."

"Oh..."

"You already know that we're here for you in case you need help. And if you're too uncomfortable going to anypony else, you can always come to me." As soon as the words registered into Nikki's brain, the girl's mouth clamped shut as she felt something... strange in her stomach. Placing a hand over her abdomen, Nikki could only try to figure out the tingling sensation. But it soon faded away.

'_What was that?_' Nikki shook her head. Nothing important.

"Did you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah, Shy. You're right." Nikki answered honestly, rubbing the back of her neck and closing her eyes. She sighed. "Maybe I am bottling things up. Bad habit."

"Remember this talk whenever you feel sad."

"You got it-" Nikki's ears twitched as she caught onto the sound of shuffling leaves and dirt. She didn't stop walking, but her eyes narrowed and tried to scan their surroundings. "Fluttershy," It seemed the girls ahead didn't seem to notice, but from the serious look on Nikki's face, Fluttershy was quick to learn that something was wrong. "On the count of three, I want you get behind me." The human's right hand balled into a fist and soon began to charge with magic. "One... Two..." The female didn't even get to three before she whirled around and pulled Fluttershy behind her, launching her magic forward.

There was a flash and a series of yelps before everything went silent, but it was loud enough to catch the attention of the 5 mares ahead. "What the hell is going on-whoa..." Rainbow's words trailed off as the group stopped.

Nikki's eyes blinked a couple of times as she took in the sight of at least 5 timberwolves before her.

All of them completely encased in a thin sheet of ice.

Looking down at her hand, she didn't see the usual red mist flowing off her skin. "That's new." Now it was a light, sparkling blue mist. And judging from the relaxing sensations of the cold mist rolling over her skin, she could understand what exactly happened. "Guess there's more to this Opposite Day thing than I thought."

"You can freeze things now!?" Twilight exclaimed in an almost giddy fashion. "To think Poison Joke flowers are capable of turning even natures of magic!"

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy was taking a couple steps back as the green eyes of the wolves flashed angrily at the group. Little by little, cracks began to appear all over their bodies. "Maybe instead of taking more notes, we should get out of here and find Zecora before anymore Timberwolves show up." Although she could handle the idea of fighting off a pack of timbers, Nikki still raised her hand and began jogging through the trees with a loud "I completely agree! I want my ding-dong back!"

By the time one of the wolves managed to break their muzzles free of the ice, the girls had already left the area.

* * *

**There we go! Another short chapter, but if you look closely, you could find the hint of the Shy/OC pairing I promised at the beginning of the story! Even though it took 32 goddamn chapters... Still, I bet some of you are getting a little tired of Nick's "I've got nothing left, I'm the only human in Equestria" bullshit, right? Too bad, my story, I'll make my OC as whiny as I want. But I'm pretty sure thing's will go downhill from here! **

**Nonetheless, I'll leave it here for the next chap! **

**Questions!?**

**1.) Will Nick's Ding-Dong return to his Front Door!?**

**2.) How will he react when meeting Equestria's own Rap-God, Zecora!?**

**3.) How in the HELL did Applebloom even survive by herself in this forest!?**

**Find out next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(**_PS - I'm not sure if anyone plans on doing it, but wouldn't anyone mind creating some fanart of Unexpected Turn of Events? I'd appreciate the love if anyone does make or find any artwork!_**)**


	33. I've Been Thinking

**What's up everybody!? ****King of Swag has returned with another chapter of your beloved favorite UToE! Hope you guys didn't get _too_ impatient! But this chapter took way too long for me to work with, with Zecora's goddamn rhyming speech, it's hard to make everything sound like it makes sense! But with the motivation I needed to push forward, all it took was intense dedication to make it all work out in the end!**

**Which is usually hard for me to do. XD**

**Other than that, I do believe I have taken up a small amount of time from your lives just by typing this out. Especially when you should be READING this story! ;) **

**Anyway, what happened last time!?**

**1.) The girls learn the horrors of menstruation!**

**2.) Applebloom runs away to find Zecora!**

**3.) Nikki still has undying thoughts of being an outcast in Equestria (No surprise there)**

**4.) Everyone learns that Nikki's powers have been reversed as well!**

**Also, I still want to make a point before things get out of control in later chapters and I start to lose readers. It's about Nick's never ending depression on his own self-worth. First of all, I want you to ask yourselves what would you do if you were ripped from earth and separated from everything you actually loved and cherished. And you can't say you'd get over it, it's not that easy. Trying to be realistic here about someone's emotions. This will happen a bit more in later chapters, just heads up. If you don't like it, I don't give a fuck. Leave instead of bitching about my character development, okay?**

**Another thing! I'm pretty sure I mentioned the possibility of Question/Answer filler chapters in the story, which will include any and all characters that had been already introduced SO FAR in this story! So yeah, it's exactly as I said. You get to ask the characters questions about anything! Got it? Good.**

**NOW READ!**

(_Anybody mind creating some fanart of Unexpected Turn of Events? I'd greatly appreciate it if you do XD I'll post the link up on my page if there's any artwork!_)

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: I've Been Thinking...  
**

The seemingly 'never ending' journey through the forest was starting to weigh down on the nerves of every pony present. It was like they haven't made a single amount of progress and because the forest looked identical all around, it was like they were walking in complete circles. Eventually as time passed and no sign of Zecora's home showed up, the annoyance building up in the tiny Applejack finally exploded as the mare was practically barking Applebloom's name throughout the forest.

Without Pinkie Pie's unorthodox ability to brighten the mood in almost any situation, the irritation eventually spread to the others. From Applejack to Rainbow Dash - who was getting agitated from the cowgirls constant kicking on her back - from Rarity - who grew extremely annoyed at her lack of sight - to Twilight - who was trying to keep the girls calm and collected, only to join them in their angry rants.

The only three who weren't easily affected were Pinkie Pie, who was humming a jolly tune to herself to keep her spirits up, and Fluttershy, who's voice acted as a reminder to keep herself from speaking out loud and getting embarrassed.

Nikki on the other hand was entranced in her new magic.

Her legs were placed on autopilot while her eyes lingered on the floating swirling of snowflakes in her right hand.

It was strange, to be honest. In the short time she had magic, she had grown so used to it growing and running through her body. Her male body, when she used to harness the power of fire itself in her fingertips. Oh how she found comfort in the warmth that her magic used to give whenever it was cold and the tingles of the sparks that hit her skin whenever she fired magic out of her hands.

But now, as she watched the snowflakes dance around to an inaudible rhythm, all she could feel was the cold that ran through her veins.

And surprisingly it wasn't an irritation. It felt... _right_ somehow. Weirder than normal, but right.

And the control she had over it! With a single thought, all the snowflakes spun rapidly until they gathered together in the palm of her hand and formed a ball. A crystal clear ball of ice was held lightly against her fingers. It felt easier, more direct that was she was used to than fire. Before, it felt like she had to force out all the fire building up in her arms and launch it. But now she felt more constructive with ice.

She squeezed the ball and took notice of how durable it was under pressure, but eventually it broke apart. But instead of turning into ice shards, it returned to soft snowflakes and simply drifted down to the ground, melting and dissolving into the dirt.

"Interesting..." Nikki whispered.

She had been so interested in her new magic that she failed to notice how everyone was currently crouching down in bushes. Only when Rainbow Dash yanked on her shirt to pull her down did she realize they were at a hut of some sort. "Look." The cyan pegasus pointed her hoof towards a window and spotted a certain zebra.

Nikki looked to the side and saw Rarity using her hooves to spread the hair over her eyes. "Oh my word, what is _that?"_ The hairy unicorn gasped.

As all of them looked closer, they soon realized Zecora was currently holding a long stick and was stirring a large pot filled with a bubbling concoction. "What's she saying?" Fluttershy asked quietly as all of them, especially Nikki, caught onto the incoherent chanting of a strange language being sung by the zebra herself. Applejack was the first to speak out in anger. "Ya still believe Zecora wasn't responsible for cursing us!?" She hollered over to Twilight, who was trying to stutter out a valid excuse.

Only when the name of Applejack's sister escaped Zecora's lips did the girls react.

"That's it!" Applejack roared as she hopped into Rainbow Dash's head. "Come on, Rainbow! We're bustin' in!"

"You got it!" The pegasus didn't even wait for anyone else to say a word before she sprinted through the bushes for the hut itself. Out of the corner of Nikki's eye, Twilight's face lost the neutrality it had for the zebra and was replaced with a battle ready expression once she realized Applebloom was inside. The purple unicorn followed her friends' lead and charged in as well, soon followed by Rarity and Pinkie.

Fluttershy and Nikki shared a look.

"This is going to be embarrassing, won't it?" Fluttershy sighed.

"Yup." Nikki said flatly. "Fuck it, let's just go. I need my dick back."

Fluttershy blushed before she followed after her roommate.

* * *

The calm and focused look on Zecora's face soon morphed into one of startled surprise as the 4 girls burst through the door, actually kicking it off its hinges and sending it flying onto the floor. However, without much precaution to where she ran, Rainbow Dash's hoof accidentally collided against the doorframe and caused her to tumble forward, sending the tiny Applejack soaring across the room.

But in the pure reflex to catch herself, Rainbow's wings snapped open and began to flap in an attempt to keep her from falling to the ground.

The excitement had caught Zecora off guard, leaving the zebra in stupor as she watched the pegasus zoom around the room in uncontrolled flight. She felt a small weight land on her head as Applejack collided with her forehead. It didn't take long for the orange mare to realize where she was before Applejack pulled out a tiny lasso and tie it around Zecora's ear.

Wincing at her ear being yanked on, Zecora could only hear the muffled yelling of "Where's my little sister!?" from the tiny cowgirl.

Before Zecora could even speak out, her eyes caught onto Rainbow Dash as soon as a blue blur raced by her, knocking over the potion she was brewing. "No!" The zebra exclaimed in outrage as she watched the pot tip over, eyeing its contents as the green liquid oozed over the carpet. "Fools!" Zecora stomped her hoof down. "You ponies know not what you do!" She glared at the group before her, but none of them backed down. "You've gone and spilled my precious brew!"

Angered voices soon exploded from the sudden intruders just a few moments before Nikki and Fluttershy stepped through the doorway.

So far, the only words that could be made out through everyone's screaming was Twilight accusing Zecora of cursing them with all evidence held against her, Rarity whining about her new look, and Pinkie Pie's spit flying around as she tried to angrily scream as well.

"Where's mah sister!?" Applejack screamed once more.

Zecora did her best to look up to the small cowgirl. "How dare you!? You destroy my home, destroy my work, and now you rudely accuse _me_ of being a jerk!?"

Off on the sidelines, Nikki tried to withhold an amused snort at how angry the zebra sounded, but still continued to rhyme for whatever reason she had.

"It's your fault we got cursed," Rainbow Dash, who finally managed to stand back onto her four hooves, stepped forward with a challenging glare. "Now you're going to un-curse us!" Without even hesitating, Twilight charged forward and rammed heads with the seething zebra. The two simply glared into each others eyes, neither of them backing down from their standoff.

"Where? Is? Applebloom?" Twilight asked once more.

"It is unwise to venture down this road," Zecora continued with narrowed eyes. "You're actions will make my anger will explode!"

Nikki turned her head once she heard the sound of leafs crunching. "Zecora, I'm back with those herbs ya wanted-uh..." The filly that got everyone worked up in worry, simply stepped through the open doorway with a small bag strapped to her side. Nikki simply welcomed her in with a "Lovely weather we're having, hm?" Applebloom just shook her head as she took in all the destruction inside Zecora's hut. "What in Ponyville is going on here?"

"Applebloom!" Her older sister exclaimed, hopping off Zecora's head. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am..." The filly said slowly, watching Applejack scamper across the floor and tap two hooves against one of her legs. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Twilight was quick to answer, taking steps away from the shaman, but never taking her eyes off the zebra for a second. "Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and planned to cook you into soup!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard as several eyes turned to see Nikki's face buried into her right hand.

"Twilight, do you not know how ridiculous you sound?" The human girl said with a groan. "If you girls would take a minute to calm down, you'd see that Applebloom is perfectly fine and not boiling in a pot. And if you listened to her, you'd realize that she was just out gathering herbs." Nikki crossed her arms and leaned against the wall with a flat face. "Put the pieces together and you'll realize that Applebloom and Zecora here were cooking us up a cure for our Poison Joke problem." With a hand, Nikki gestured to the bubbling liquid that remained on the floor. "Something that is currently unusable because _somebody_ couldn't control their wings."

It seemed her words had the effect she wanted because as soon as she was done, all the anger and intensity in the air turned calm as the girls fell silent.

Zecora actually had the audacity to laugh once the girls started to understand what just happened.

"Correct you are, my strange friend." The zebra smiled. "That is one way to make amends."

"Exactly, since it's best we hurry up-"

"So wait a minute," Rainbow Dash spoke out with a puzzled look. She jutted a hoof towards the green puddle. _"This_ was supposed to cure our curse?"

"There is no curse, Rainbow Dash." Applebloom shuffled across the room, making sure not to kick her sister, before handing the bag of herbs to the zebra. "When I got here, Zecora told me that it was the blue flower's fault you guys are like this."

"Blue flowers?" Rarity inquired.

"Poison Joke, Rarity." Fluttershy sighed. "Poison Joke is what those blue flowers are called."

"Like I said, if you girls actually _listened_ to me when I kept saying it-" Nikki sighed. "Ponies are just... ugh."

"Like flower is like poison oak," Zecora took the bag into her teeth and placed it on a table nearby. "But the effects are like a joke."

"Except I'm not amused." Nikki said with a scowl, taking a quick look down at her body.

"Ah, I understand from what I can see," Zecora nodded as she saw what Nikki was referring to. It wasn't hard not to. Being one of the most unique creatures, it was easy for Zecora to remember what the human looked like. Having met him/her during her monthly errand day into Ponyville, the zebra could remember what was switched. "That last I saw you, you were a 'he'..."

"Not to be rude," Nikki interrupted politely. She poked a finger into one of her boobs. "But I'd rather be a guy again. So do you have anymore supplies to make another cure?"

"To make another batch will be a breeze. With more ingredients shall I cure your plant-like disease."

"You really do rhyme everything you say, don't you?" Nikki saw the zebra smirk in amusement. "Is that your way of life or somethin'?"

"My way of life isn't the rhyming of a word. My, my, that would be absurd." Zecora giggled at seeing the 'You're doing this on purpose' stare from Nikki's eyes. "However, the way of life isn't easily grasped by yourself. Almost like reaching high for a book on a shelf. No, we are beings of much quantity, but our purpose can be of endless possibility. To find one's true purpose is to look inside. But be warned, the journey for answers will be a bumpy ride."

All the mares looked at Nikki, who just stood there with wide eyes looking down at her two hands, as if she were trying to hold or comprehend something. Her mouth just hung open until she found the right words.

"... that's some _deep _shit, Zecora."

* * *

_**Later That Day...**_

"You know," Nikki said, shooting the scribbling unicorn a piercing glare. "I'm pretty sure I made it extremely clear how much I wanted to return to normal." The purple mare took a quick look up to her face and realized that the human's mouth had been curled into a scowl for the last 30 minutes. It was to be expected though. Zecora had already made the potion to cure everyone, meaning the others were currently turning back to normal at the spa to wash off their Poison Joke.

Even Twilight had already returned to normal.

"Hey, you promised me you'd do this." Much to the chagrin of the mutated human teen, the unicorn was right. Nikki had indeed made a promise to help Twilight with her research. "You do understand that this could be my only chance to document everything about a human female, right?" Twilight made no attempts to apologize as she continued to look over Nikki's naked body even more. Her notepad had already gone through several pages as Twilight took notes of all the changes between a human male and female.

Like their first session of learning about homo-sapiens, Twilight had seen through everything there was about Nikki's body. Change in skeletal structure, thinning of muscles, additional fat, loss and replacement of genitals, height. Even vials of blood and hair strands were taken to examine later.

"Doesn't mean I'm happy doing this again."

"I can see that," Twilight rolled her eyes. "But you should be excited! After all, it's not everyday you witness a complete 180 in magic signatures!" The pure excitement that laced the unicorns words were comical to say the least, but the human had to admit, that little tidbit of information caught her off guard AND got her seriously interested.

After looking at a scan of her body, she learned that absolutely all of her rapidly flowing, thick 'red' magic had been replaced with calm, thin 'blue'.

It's exactly like Nikki hypothesized. It was like someone flipped a switch of a thermostat, turning off his heat and turning on the cold.

Nonetheless, the human sighed. "Still doesn't make me happy."

"You're no fun." Twilight huffed with puffed out cheeks, shooting Nikki a pouting glare. "Although I _did_ notice that you're a little reclusive about doing this than last time."

"That's 'cuz I had a body I've lived with since I was born." Nikki grumbled as she looked down between her breasts, seeing nothing but thin hair and empty space where the 'important piece' should have been. She shivered at feeling so... reversed. "I was more confident back then. But with the body of a chick, I feel vulnerable as hell."

"Well don't be. It's not someone's gonna snatch you up and run." Twilight joked. "Plus, we're both girls here, nothing to worry about being judged."

"I'm a _guy,_ Twilight. How many times do I have to remind you?" Nikki's eyes narrowed as her words took a warning tone.

"... Alright fine, you can put your clothes back on." Twilight sighed as she watched the human quickly redress herself. "I'm pretty sure I got all the notes I need anyway." She heard a grumbling "Good" as Nikki forced her legs through one of the legs in her sweatpants. All the while, the her face of displeasure remained. A face that urged a thought into the unicorn's head. Twilight opened her mouth to say something, only to stop herself. '_No,_' She thought with a frown. '_This has been going on long enough. I_ need_ to say something._'

Clearing her throat with a cough, Twilight put up a kind smile as she stepped closer. "You know Nick, I've noticed something about you."

"Like what?"

"You like to stare at things a lot. Other ponies I mean."

"So?"

"Couples. Family, friends." Pulling down her t-shirt, Nikki saw the accusing look in Twilight's eyes. "You're thinking about home again aren't you?"

"Of course. When am I _not_ thinking about Earth?"

"... You don't have to feel alone, Nick."

"I know, I know, you girls are always there for me." The human sighed and scratched at her hair. "I already had this talk with Shy, Twilight."

"I don't mean us..." Hearing that, Nikki's hand stopped scratched as she stared at the nervous looking unicorn before her. Did she...? It didn't take long for the words to register into her mind and just like that, Nikki gained an enraged expression on her face. Twilight, upon sensing the tension growing in the air, took a step back. "Nick, please, just listen to me for a moment-"

"No! NO!" Nikki interrupted with a scream as she pointed a finger at the flinching mare. The human's tail began to flail around behind her, wings tensing up at the thought. The intense look in her eyes made the unicorn cower. "Don't you DARE say that! There's no way in absolute _hell_ we're doing that!"

"B-But Nick..."

Hearing the nervous whimper, the teen realized just how loud she sounded. Unconsciously thinking back to the night when she attacked Celestia, she remembered the fearful faces of the girls after she yelled at them. Taking a moment to recollect her emotions, Nikki ran both hands down her face. She spoke in a low tone. "Twilight, listen to me and listen good." The way she said it made no room for argument. "We're talking about another person's life. Another life that could possibly be destroyed just like mine. Are you seriously suggesting that we pull another _human being_ from earth just to selfishly fix my loneliness?"

"I-I... I..." The mare choked on her own words before tears pooled up into her eyes. Her legs gave out and soon Nikki found Twilight on the ground, trying to conceal her crying eyes. "I just w-wanted to help you... y-you're getting worse, Nick. Can't you s-see that?"

"I know I am." Nikki answered quietly. "But I'd rather be the only human than ruin someone else's life. Just know this," The human knelt down on one knee and placed a hand on one of Twilight's hooves, pulling it down so she could stare into the purple eye of her friend. "If I even catch wind that you brought another human into this world, you _will_ regret it." Her fingers tightened around Twilight's hoof. "Do you understand me, Twilight?"

A shaking nod was all she got.

"Good." The human sighed as she stood back up and turned to make her way out of the basement. Just as she placed a foot on a the first step, Twilight managed to hear a quiet "Thanks anyway" before Nikki made her way out to find the cure.

Picking herself up, Twilight continued to sniffle as she looked at the staircase. "You're hurting yourself," She whispered. Her head arched to her left and her eyes locked onto a glass box on her desk.

Inside was a glowing ball made from Nikki's ice magic.

"I promise... everything will be better soon..."

* * *

**Dear Princess Luna,**

**I'm not even sure where to begin with this report, so I'll start it off with a question.**

**Have you ever wanted something so badly, but things would always take the chance away? **

**It's a shame that I have that problem, even though I know what's supposed to happen in these 'episodes'. **

**To have the knowledge of future events is pointless if I can't change anything.**

**Other than that, turning into a girl was more than enough for me today, the rest was... unimportant. **

**But knowing my bad luck, I expect something big will happen any day now.**

**And did I learn anything new today? **

**Nothing except how hard it is to run with a bigger chest.**

**~Sincerely, Nicholas**

* * *

**And there's chapter 33! Let's just take a moment of pause and realize just how far our little journey has went... Makes me want to cry in happiness about all the wonderful people who joined the MLP-Train! XD Just want to give a quick shout out to all my faithful readers! THANKS A BUNCH! Makes me happy to be a writer, even if I am inexperienced in actual literature! **

**But the Feel Time isn't over yet! You all seen what I've seen! This is a stepping stone in the story!**

**1.) How will Nicholas' mentality progress later on!?**

**2.) Will there be another human!?**

**3.) How will this effect their friendship!?**

**Keep reading and find out soon!**

**PLLEASE REVIEW!**

(_Anybody mind creating some fanart of Unexpected Turn of Events? I'd greatly appreciate it if you do XD I'll post the link up on my page if there's any artwork!_)


End file.
